The Doppelgänger Diaries
by njeha
Summary: This is the story of Elena's twin; Anastasia Gilbert, who is the complete opposite of her twin from her looks to her personality. Things shake up in Mystic Falls with Anastasia in the picture; a girl that plays by her own rules. However, trouble is brewing in Mystic Falls once the Salvatore brothers arrive. And what if there were two sets of doppelgangers ... Would things change?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Today is the first day of junior year. This is the first day I will have ever gone to school with my parent's gone from the world. They say that the ones who die never really leave you, and that they are watching over you and will always reside in your heart. Some even say that they stay alive in your memories; as long as you always remember the days you spent with the ones you lost.

Me? I scoff at that bullshit; I don't believe any of that mumbo-jumbo crap. I merely believe they are meaningless words spoken to cheer the person mourning a terrible loss. How do I know that? _Why_ do I say that? Simple; those are words I have given to others that lost someone in life.

Yeah, I know, I'm a hypocrite, and one of the things in my hate list is hypocrites. But what do you expect me to say? What I really believe?

If you're wondering what I believe about the subject of death, then brace yourselves. I believe that when someone dies, that's it, they're _gone_. You will never feel their touch, you will never smell their comforting scent and you will never hear their sweet voice. When you die, you don't linger in the in-between or wherever the hell the afterlife is. Heaven? Hell? Who the hell knows, but I'll let you know when I do die; yeah, I have a sarcastic streak.

My name is Anastasia Gilbert, and I have a twin sister called Elena Gilbert and a brother two years younger than me, Jeremy Gilbert. Us Gilberts are known to be a close-knit family; but tragedy struck, and now we couldn't be further apart.

Let me tell you the story of how our family got torn apart. The reason is; Elena Gilbert, none other than my twin who would throw a tantrum if god forbid she didn't get her way.

You see, every week we do a family night, an idea started by my dad, Grayson Gilbert. Dad wanted the family to spend time together at least once a week, and he was so excited about his _awesome_ idea, and we loved him so much, that we did it for him.

For years we followed family night like some sort of religion or ritual; that is we did, until four months ago when selfish self-absorbed Elena decided to break tradition. We both got invited to a party in the woods; me knowing it was family night cancelled, not caring at all if it made me seem uncool, as I don't give a shit what people think about me. Elena however – Elena was another story.

Elena lives and breathes for people to idolize her and love her, and so she instantly agreed, making a tantrum at the Gilbert Residence. Elena left, leaving myself, mom, dad, Jeremy and my Aunt Jenna who was visiting for the weekend from college.

In the middle of family night, Elena called the house in tears saying that she and Matt broke up and that she needed a ride home. Aunt Jenna and I stayed to take care of Jeremy while mom and dad left to pick Princess Elena. One hour in, we got a call stating that Grayson and Miranda died; their car drove over the Wickery Bridge and they drowned; Elena however, miraculously survived.

If you ask me, I would have preferred for Elena to have drowned and for mom and dad to survive. I may sound like a heartless bitch for admitting that, but in my defense I had never said it out loud – Elena made them drive out of the safety of the house, and for all intents and purpose, she killed them, their death is on _her_ hands.

You might be wondering have I always hated my twin. Aren't twins supposed to be inseparable? Shouldn't I be glad that at least my sister survived?

Truth; Elena and I were extremely close, even though we had completely different personalities, we weren't just twins, but best friends. I would ignore Elena's flaws and her selfish I am Queen of the world attitude. But after my parents' death, my eyes were opened clearly and I saw her for who she really was.

After the funeral, Elena, Jeremy and I were given a leave of absence by the principle, allowing us to not attend the last month of the school year, and I haven't spoken a word to Elena since, unless I really, and I mean _really_ had to, or unless it was a scathing remark. I spent my time taking care of Jeremy and helping out Aunt Jenna who was our guardian, moving in to take care of three teenagers while still attending college.

However, not everything was all dandy in the Gilbert household; Jeremy and I picked up bad habits to help us with our depression. Jeremy buried himself in drugs and sex with Vicki Donovan (thinking no one knew about that – but I did) and I drowned myself in alcohol; my favorite poison, tequila.

The funny thing, Elena was the reason for our parents' death, and all she did since then was burry herself in her stupid diary, writing out her woes and why me bullshit.

I dressed myself up in a tight-fitting black t-shirt and my extremely tight skinny jeans, paired with black ballerina flats. Something you should know about me; I love fashion, I love clothes and I love looking fantastic; but I wasn't in the mood to try being me with my parents' death still so raw and fresh.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I smiled slightly, deciding that I didn't look as dead and hollow as before, and although my golden skin from sitting for hours tanning under the sun looked slightly paler due to all the alcohol consumption and burying myself in my depression under the blanket.

One last thing I should inform you before I leave the haven that I call my room; even though Elena and I are twins, other than our personalities, we couldn't look any more different. While Elena was a gorgeous brunette with freakishly straight hair, and brown eyes, thin lips and an olive complexion; I on the other hand, have golden blonde hair that radiated brilliantly with the sun, set in natural curls, sky-blue eyes that were vividly noticeable no matter the distance, plump rosy lips that were always pouty and my olive complexion was now a golden hue.

Elena and I shared the same petite straight nose and round cheekbones, but I had another thing she didn't; two adorable dimples that made an appearance every time I smiled – and that was a rarity in these past few months.

Making my way downstairs and entering the kitchen, I see my beloved and fun aunt Jenna, Miranda's younger sister fumbling around trying to prepare breakfast – god bless her.

"Morning Aunt Jenna, you don't have to make breakfast you know, we can fend for ourselves," I said, throwing her a smirk.

"Oh hush you. _I can make toast_ ," and she said it with such pride, like it was a huge accomplishment that I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna," Elena smiled walking over to the kitchen. It was like throwing a bucket of freezing water, as my smile and slightly good mood instantly vanished with the arrival of Elena.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy's eager voice announced his presence.

"You're first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" asked Jenna.

"I'm good," Elena and Anastasia spoke at the same time; now usually in the past when we used twin speech, we would always share smiles, however this time when Elena looked over at me to share our usual smile, Elena's smile dropped when she saw that I had my back to her.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" asked Jenna.

"Uh, your big presentation today?" came Anastasia's witty retort.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at … now. Crap!" swore Jenna looking frazzled.

"Then go," said Elena at the same time a car honked from outside, "That's Bonnie, Ana do you need a ride?"

"I have my own car, why would I get a ride from Bonnie," I said as I rolled my eyes, "Come on Jer, I'll drop you off."

Ignoring Elena, I wished Jenna luck for her presentation and went to wait inside my beloved and faithful black Cayenne Turbo S that was a present from Uncle John for my sixteenth birthday, for Jeremy.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Parking the car at Mystic Falls High School, Jeremy jumped out of the car with a quick wave goodbye, heading over to the drug pit where I knew Vicki Donovan was there probably as high as a kite.

I made my way inside the school, and couldn't help but roll my eyes at seeing Elena and her best friend Bonnie Bennett checking out some new guy's behind. Rolling my eyes at them, I made my way over to my locker and began arranging my books as I hated trudging all my books along with me in my bag, preferring to make multiple pit stops by the lockers.

Hearing a squeal, I turned around and couldn't help but smile at the sight of my best friend in the whole entire world, making her way over to me and engulfing me in a giant bear-crushing hug.

"Ana! I missed you so much! How are you feeling? Oh god, stupid question. Are you good today?" babbled Caroline Forbes nonstop.

Caroline Forbes could only be described to one thing: sunshine. She was the best friend anyone could ask for; she was a bubbly and hyper person wrapped up in the form of a petite girl. While Elena and Bonnie hit it off immediately since the sandpit, Caroline was the one I related to the most.

Ironically enough, everyone thought that Caroline and I were twins. We both had blonde hair; hers was pure blonde and mine was golden. We both had blue eyes; hers was sapphire and mine was a sky-blue. And we both loved the sun; tanning was one of our favorite hobbies, and we both sported gorgeous golden tans as proof enough. Our only difference was that she had softer features and was baby-faced, while I was more elegant with sharp, aristocratic and perfectly-sculpted features.

Elena was always jealous that everyone mistook us as twins, but honestly, I didn't mind. Caroline Forbes _was_ my sister, whether we shared the same DNA or not, and every weekend we would rotate sleepovers, either at the Forbes or the Gilbert household.

"I'm fine Care, now that you're here," I told her sarcastically.

"God, don't get all corny on me Ana. Oh my gosh, guess what! Guess what?" she squeaked, "There is a new guy that moved to Mystic Falls and he is a major hottie!"

"Leather jacket?" I asked, thinking about the guy Elena and Bonnie were checking out.

"How did you know? Oh my god, did he talk to you?" said Caroline excitedly, bouncing up and down slightly.

"Hah! Nope, but I noticed Elena and Bonnie commenting on his back," I quipped lightly.

In my peripheral vision, I noticed Elena follow Jeremy into the boy's bathroom like a woman on a mission, and a part of me hesitated, wondering if I should intervene, but as Caroline dragged me over to our first class, I decided it was best if I leave Jeremy to fight his own battles against Elena every once in a while.

After tedious and boring classes, we finally made our way to history class taught by none other than douchebag extraordinaire, Mr. Tanner.

My secret; even though I love disrupting his class and making his life hell within the boundaries of Mystic Falls High School, Mr. Tanner is my favorite teacher. I just loved his sarcastic comments, and him being an asshole totally made time fly in his class – of course, Care would tell me it was because I was really good at history, but eh, to each their own opinion.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

"Aunt Jenna, in making your life easier, I am informing you that I'm meeting up with Caroline at the grill." I'm not being rude or anything by not asking her permission, but I knew that Jenna would never say no unless there was something really important – Aunt Jenna was cool like that.

At that moment, Princess Elena bounced into the kitchen, "Ana, do you mind dropping me off to the Grill also? I'm supposed to meet Bonnie."

"Sure, come on," was all I simply told her. Like I already said before, I barely speak with Elena unless I absolutely _had_ to.

"Okay, have fun you two. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night," said Jenna, trying to act like a parent.

"Well done, Aunt Jenna," laughed Elena.

Opening the door however, I was met with a tall hunk of gorgeousness. He had hair the color of chocolate that was long, but not long enough to reach his shoulders more like in waves, he had a hard jaw and chiseled cheekbones, thin lips and hooded leaf-green smoldering eyes that made you want to fan yourself. Looking at his body, I knew that he was pure muscle, like the sculpture of David that Michelangelo created.

I instantly knew that this was the infamous new boy Caroline wouldn't stop yapping about.

When new-boy looked at me, he took a step back in a startled manner and said in a deep husky tone that screamed sex; "Hey, sorry I was looking for Elena- hey," his face immediately broke out into a smile when Elena popped up by the door causing my eyes to roll heavily in their sockets. Of course, Princess Elena would catch the attention of the new guy, why am I even surprised.

"I was going to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was … strange," new guy ended lamely.

"No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish," said Elena with a light laugh.

"Um, something like that, how's your leg?"

Tired of them having what looked to be a boring conversation take place over my head, I snapped out, "Elena, I'll be waiting by the car. If you take long I'm leaving without you." And with that, I shoved by the new guy and entered my car.

To my surprise, not even two minutes later, Elena and new guy walked over to my car. Elena slid in through the passenger seat and said, "Ana, Stefan is coming with us to the grill." I love how she just said it in a way that I was supposed to obey just because she said so. Elena is so infuriating.

Stefan – apparently that was the new guy's name, seemed to actually be a polite guy and said, "If you don't mind, that is."

Smiling at him through the rearview mirror as I made my way out of the parking, "Nah it's cool, at least you were polite enough to ask," and with that, I sent a glare at Elena who merely rolled her eyes and ignored my subtle attack on her – okay, so maybe it wasn't so subtle, but I didn't care.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore," he smiled. Huh, the guy isn't bad, unfortunately I knew that he belonged to Elena now and nothing would ever change that. Once Elena sunk her claws into a guy, no one else even remotely had a chance; Care is gonna love that – note my sarcasm.

"Anastasia Gilbert, nice to meet you."

Finally we reached Mystic Grill – yeah, I know Mystic Falls wasn't creative _at all_ with their names, but that's the town I was born into, one had to get used to it after sixteen years. I walked ahead of the two lovebirds and made a beeline towards Caroline and Bonne who sat in our usual booth.

"Awkward," I mumbled, as we watched Elena introduce Stefan to Matt, her ex-boyfriend. Another thing I hate about my twin, I mean she broke up with Matt right before the accident and she kept telling him she needed space and wanted to be alone, and then BAM! First day of school she meets the new guy and she's already parading him around like a show horse.

 _Want to be alone, my ass!_

As Elena and Stefan made themselves comfortable, I counted to five in my head. 5…4…3…2…1… and there goes Caroline with her interrogation.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?"

"Mm-hmm," Stefan nodded, "And moved when I was still young."

"Huh, I don't remember seeing you around," I said looking slightly confused, and unless my eyes deceived me, Stefan's eyes flashed nervously and he looked _pretty_ agitated.

Luckily for him, Bonnie saved his ass with her next question, "Parents?"

"My parents passed away," was the simple reply, and okay I felt bad, I could definitely relate, except for the fact that I am sure his sibling – if he even had any, wasn't the reason for their death.

"I'm sorry," Elena looked completely sympathetic and I wanted to bash her head on the table if it weren't for Caroline grabbing my thigh in an effort to calm me down. "Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle."

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow," said Caroline in her flirtatious tone, and I inwardly groaned, knowing that she was wasting her time on him.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls," added Bonnie.

Stefan immediately looked at Elena as though asking for her permission if he could go, "Are you going?"

"Of course she is," Bonnie grinned at Elena, who gave one back in return.

One thing for sure, Caroline and I were definitely _not_ amused.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Another day of school, another history class with Mr. Tanner.

And guess what? I am suffering from a _major_ hangover; you see after I got back from the grill last night, I took out my favorite patron bottle from my stash and had myself a pity party starring me, myself and I. Therefore, I woke up today with a massive hangover. But one thing I loved about tequila was that it never made me puke; it only made me suffer through vertigo and a headache the morning after.

It was times like these were I wished for there to be a hangover potion like in Harry Potter – yeah, ok, so I am a total girly girl at times but I am not ashamed to admit that I am a huge Harry Potter fan and that Caroline and I actually waited for our Hogwarts letters to arrive on our eleventh birthday; don't laugh.

I sat in class with my head buried into the table and my sunglasses on trying to drown out Tanner's voice droning on and on about the stupid Battle of stupid Willow Creek.

If I had to hear that damn story one more time, I was going to break something. Since the Gilberts were one of the founding families of Mystic Falls, our parents had the history of the town drilled into our heads, and out of the three of us, I was the only one that took the information like a fish to water.

"How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

"Um …a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot," said Bonnie unsurely.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your jock stereotype?"

I couldn't help but snort loudly at that. It was comments like those that made Mr. Tanner my favorite teacher.

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it," said Matt confidently, causing everyone to laugh.

"Hmm. Anastasia? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events? Even though you look to be suffering from a hangover."

Everyone 'ooohhhedd' and I could practically feel Elena's disapproving glare burn through my forehead. Lifting my head from the desk and casually taking off my sunglasses, I flashed Tanner a wide smile, "Ah, come on Mr. Tanner, I'm under aged I can't drink for a few more years," ignoring the snorts and scoffs at my comment, I continued in the same breath, "There were 346 casualties and 27 local civilians."

"Huh, very good Ms. Gilbert. Except, of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

Seriously? Love you Tanner, but you suck as a history teacher.

Just as I was about to argue with him, Stefan who seemed to view himself as a knight in shining armor, said, "Actually, Anastasia is right, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss," said Stefan.

"Ya know Mr. Tanner. As a history teacher you really should brush up on your facts. The founder's archives are stored in civil hall," I quipped with a smirk. The class all burst out laughing and Tanner looked like he wanted to haul my ass into detention, but unfortunately for him and fortunately for me, the bell rang, and I grabbed my stuff and glided out of there with Caroline's arm looped through mine.

As we made our way out, nearly half the class patted my shoulder, glad that I had one up on Mr. Tanner – yeah, teenagers are cruel; we just _love_ seeing our elders suffer.

Caroline and I made our way over to Forbes residence to get dressed for the party at the woods tonight. As usual I had my trusted duffle bag that was always filled with a load of clothes and essentials since I practically lived at Caroline's and vice versa.

"Care, you know that I love you right?" I asked Caroline as we began riffling through the clothes we were going to wear tonight.

"Yeah, course, what's up Ana?"

"I think you should give up on Stefan. He's head over heels for Elena, you're setting yourself out for failure." I know that tonight Caroline will be trying her hardest to get Stefan to like her, and he would only end up blowing her off, making her even more insecure about herself than she already is (that's a secret I'm not even supposed to know about), and end up drowning her sorrows in booze. Fact is, I loved Care too much to see her get hurt.

"I'm not blind Ana, I know that he is totally into Elena…" said Caroline in an incredibly low voice.

"But? I know there's a 'but', Care."

" _But_ , I have to try. If I don't then I'll always think what if," said Caroline in a pleading voice, almost like she was asking me for permission to set herself into failure.

"Fine, but promise me that you'll find me first. That way, we can both drown our sorrows in booze," I said making her laugh and tackle me in a hug.

I ended up wearing a black mini-skirt and a black tube top, making my outfit look like a dress, and I paired it off with silver sandals … I so wasn't in the mood to trek through the woods in high heels. Caroline wore matching clothes like me, except hers was all red and she wore gold sandals on her feet. Both our hairs were in its natural curls and we put on neutral makeup with red sparkling lip gloss.

We really did look like twins.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

The party was raging when we arrived, and Care and I headed off to start light with some beer.

Caroline then left me to make her way over to Stefan and I prayed to god or whoever was out there listening to a teenage girl's pleas, that Stefan Salvatore would let her down easy.

Instead my eyes found itself staring into my douche of an ex, Tyler Lockwood who was currently lip-locked with Vicki Donovan.

So yeah, you're thinking my twin ended up dating the high school sweetheart and jock Matt Donovan, while I dated his best friend, the wild rich kid and all-out bad boy with a horrible temper, Tyler Lockwood. Thing is, we all grew up together and our parents were founding families so we always ended up on play dates and so on and so forth.

But a month before my parents died, I realized that Tyler was not the one for me, especially when I caught him cheating on me for the hundredth and one time. I always gave him excuses and listened to his empty promises and horribly concocted lies, but the last time it happened, something in me snapped, and I had enough with all things Tyler and instead spent that one month hooking up with random guys in cars and bathrooms, wanting to know everything I had missed out on when my douche boyfriend was cheating on me for the three years we've been dating.

Yeah, so I'm kind of sleazy, bite me! I don't care what anyone thinks. I mean, so Tyler screws around with all the girls in Mystic Falls and they give him a pat on the back and a 'way to go dude', but when a girl does it she's suddenly a whore? Sexist assholes.

My eyes narrowed when I saw Elena and Stefan talking by the bridge, and my eyes searched for my best friend. It took me ages to find her, and when I did, I found her face buried in vodka.

"Care, I thought we had a deal," I chastised her. Caroline looked at me with her tearful baby blues and handed me a cup. I shrugged, even though Vodka and I weren't exactly besties, it was alcohol, and that was enough for me.

"Hey, Elena and Jeremy are arguing in the woods," said Caroline in her slightly drunken stupor.

Looking up, I shrugged, "Jeremy has to learn how to fight for himself otherwise Elena would keep hounding him."

It was five cups of vodka later when there was a disruption to the party.

"Somebody help!" Elena ran out looking completely frazzled with Jeremy in tow, and in his arms he carried the unconscious body of Vicki. It was times like these were I was to be blessed with a high tolerance level as I ran over to my distressed siblings.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" yelled Matt.

"What happened to her?" demanded Tyler as Matt began yelling for someone to call for an ambulance.

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood," cried Elena.

I bent down to examine her neck, and after squinting my eyes, I was able to make out two punctured marks that looked like bite marks and it must have ruptured the arteries since it was bleeding profusely.

I yelled out for something to put pressure on her neck and gratefully took a jacket from a boy who offered.

Ten painstakingly long minutes later and the ambulance arrived, immediately placing Vicki on a stretcher and carting her out of the woods.

Bonnie was dropping Caroline home which was a good thing since Elena and I took separate cars and I knew that Jeremy wouldn't want to be anywhere near her and her incessant nagging at the moment.

After telling Caroline to take care and get herself sober, I gently grabbed Jeremy's wrist ignoring Elena's cries that I drank alcohol and drove him home, leaving Elena to fend for herself.

"Jeremy are you okay?" I asked my little brother quietly.

"Yeah, I'm just going to sleep it off and visit Vicki tomorrow."

"Night." I knew that once Jeremy sets his mind on something, there is no changing it. Us Gilberts are known to be stubborn.

Deciding to ignore my stash for the night, I changed my clothes and tucked myself into bed, ignoring the nagging feeling that something was amiss in Mystic Falls.

 **A/N:** **So … what do you think? I'm trying to change from cannon and I have many plans for future chapters as we get into the story. Let me know what you think, and how you like Anastasia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **So, when you read this chapter, some of you will notice the different writing style. I had the first chapter be all about Anastasia, having it be descriptive, introducing it as her diary and her thoughts in the story. From chapter 2 onwards, it will be from the third person. I hope you enjoy reading it.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Waking up, Anastasia felt much better than the other day and was thankful that her head wasn't spinning due to all the booze she consumed last night; like she mentioned before, vodka and her weren't exactly besties.

Going downstairs and entering the kitchen, she found Jenna and Elena to be talking about something or the other. She went over to grab a cup of coffee, completely ignoring Elena in the process, she gazed at her aunt, and noticed that she looked very unJenna-like.

"Uh, Jenna what's with the sharp ensemble?"

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference," Jenna then raised an eyebrow at Elena, "You're feisty today."

Anastasia watched in thinly veiled disgust as Elena exhaled deeply before inhaling, and in a very perky and smug tone said, "I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff."

Hiding a snort into her coffee, Anastasia looked up and couldn't help but let her sarcastic side out to play.

"My sister, the poet," ignoring Elena's glare, Anastasia asked Jenna, "Where's Jeremy? I wanna know if he needs me to drop him off at school."

"Oh, he left early. Something about getting to woodshop early to finish a birdhouse."

Anastasia winced, feeling bad that she would have to pop Jenna's bubble as she looked so proud.

Jenna paused, looked at her two nieces' reaction to her words and said in a resigned tone, "There's no wood shop, is there?"

"No," Elena shook her head.

"Ya know aunt Jenna, maybe while you're at school today, you should ask for Jeremy's schedule in case he plans on lying to you again," Anastasia shrugged. She let out an 'aha' when she finally fished out her car keys from her bag and moved towards the door yelling out a quick goodbye.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Anastasia and Caroline were walking with Bonnie after history class, having an interesting conversation about how cracked up Sheila Bennett was.

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" asked Caroline.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were those really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so," said Bonnie adamantly.

"Huh, witches? Yeah that's farfetched … what are next fairies and goblins," scoffed Anastasia.

Now, one might think that since Elena and Bonnie were best friends, and Anastasia and Caroline were best friends, that they don't get along with one another. Truth is, they all grew up together and had always been close, but Bonnie tended to side with Elena more and praise the ground she walked on.

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night," Carline looked dreamy at the thought of this mysterious guy. Anastasia already heard about him this morning when she met up with Caroline for their usual coffee before class tradition.

Bonnie looked incredulously at Caroline," I didn't see him, _you did_. Why didn't you just talk to him?"

"Yeah, Care, that was not like you at all. Usually Caroline Forbes would have gone all up on his grill, fishing for details," Anastasia nudged her with a smirk.

Caroline stuck her tongue out at her best friend, "Leave me alone. I was drunk."

Anastasia laughed out right at that and Bonnie could not help but laugh at the indignant look that appeared on Caroline's face. Unfortunately, the moment ended when Anastasia looked up to see her brother and ex arguing, and she decided to intervene.

Walking over to them, she rolled her eyes when she heard them clearly arguing about Vicky, and heard Tyler threatening her brother.

"Walk away Gilbert. It's your final warning."

"No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I _will_ kill you!" growled Jeremy.

"Jer, woah, come here." Jeremy walked over to his sister with a scowl on his face, "Go to class Jer, he isn't worth it."

Jeremy walked away without a word and Anastasia glared at Tyler, who at the moment was trying to show off to the girl beside him, "Damn, that was like a death threat. Did you hear that?"

Wanting to remove that smug smirk off his face, Anastasia called out to him, "You leave my brother alone Lockwood! If I see you raise as much as a hand towards him, I'll break it for you!"

Tyler snapped his attention over to Anastasia, a look of shock appearing on his face, "Ana?" but before he could come up with anything to say, she turned her back on him and walked over to rejoin her friends.

She couldn't exactly blame him. Tyler and Anastasia haven't spoken a word ever since she broke up with him a month before the accident. He went to the funeral, but he didn't have the guts to go over to her and apologize and ever since then, they pretended the other didn't exist, so Anastasia speaking to him for the first time in months really shocked him, making him lost for words.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

"As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned. All right?" Mr. Tanner looked up at Jenna who sat before him in an empty classroom. "It's the third day of school and he's skipped _six_ of his classes."

Jenna looked surprised, "Mr. Tanner, are you aware that Jeremy, Elena and Anastasia's parents died?"

"Four months ago, a great loss. Car accident. Wickery bridge, if I remember correctly," Mr. Tanner said immediately, almost as though it was rehearsed. "And you're related to the family how? The uh, mother's kid sister."

"Younger sister."

"Right." Mr. Tanner didn't seem impressed.

"Yes," Jenna looked at him disbelievingly, "Six classes? Are you sure? I mean, that's kind of hard to do," she chucked uneasily.

"Not when you're on drugs. It's his attempt at coping, Ms. Summers. And the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hungover. Elena is always off in her own world, barely paying attention and Anastasia came _hungover_ to class the other day," Mr. Tanner shook his head at Jenna, "Are there any other relatives in the picture?"

"I'm their sole guardian," Jenna snapped.

"Uh-huh. Could there be?" Mr. Tanner pressed; he obviously doesn't think that Jenna was doing a good job at raising them, and she definitely picked up on that.

"What are you suggesting, exactly?"

"It's an impossible job, isn't it? Raising three teens?"

"It's been tough, but no, it's not," rebutted Jenna defensively.

"Wrong answer. It is an extremely impossible job, and anything less and you're not doing it properly."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity," said Bonnie ominously.

"Well, I for one don't think it's fair blaming the comet for what happened 150 years ago," Anastasia smirked at Bonnie, "That poor comet was just minding its own business when it passed over Mystic Falls last time." Her eyes were sparkling with humor and it was times like these when Bonnie understood why she hung out with Anastasia.

Caroline rolled her eyes at the two of them, "Uh-huh, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about aliens." Raising an eyebrow at Elena, she continued their previous conversation, "So then what?"

"So then nothing," Elena shrugged.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline looked to be disbelieving.

"Huh, I don't know about sloppy kisses, but I heard them talk for hours last night. So _cute_ ," Anastasia scoffed, not wanting to hear more about Princess Elena's new boy toy.

Elena glared at her sister before saying, "We didn't go there Caroline."

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your _friends_. Ok? Well except Ana, but she's your sister, so whatever. You are supposed to share the smut!" Caroline yelled indignantly.

"We just talked for hours, like Ana said," was the simple response, but it wasn't good enough for Caroline.

"Ok what is with the blockage? _Just jump his bones already!_ Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy."

"Sex, Elena," Anastasia smirked, stressing the words.

Flittering her eyes at Anastasia and Caroline, Elena said, "Profound," before immediately shooting up to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie looked confused at her best friend's sudden mood change.

"Caroline is right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do." And with that Elena rushed out of the Grill, leaving behind three shocked girls.

Anastasia was the first to break the silence, "Huh, I suppose I should've offered her a ride." Pasting a fake look of contrite on her face, she shrugged, "Too bad."

Caroline laughed, but Bonnie wasn't amused, "You know, it wouldn't kill you to act nicer to your sister."

Anastasia raised an eyebrow at Bonnie, "Excuse me? She doesn't deserve any kindness from me … look Bonnie, let's not get into a fight about protecting Saint Elena's honor okay?"

Bonnie glared at her while Caroline fidgeted uncomfortably. Anastasia merely continued sipping her milkshake, not at all bothered by the drop in temperature around their table; one day Bonnie would understand that not everyone's lives revolved around Elena Gilbert.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Anastasia beat Elena back home after leaving behind a pissed off Bonnie at the Grill; she currently sat with Jenna who was talking to her about how she went to class with a hangover.

"Oh come on Aunt Jenna, so I went to one measly class with a little headache so what?"

"Ana, look, unlike Jeremy you aren't giving me a hard time, but I worry for you. It's really easy to get addicted," said Jenna looking worried.

"It's how I'm coping with all of this, okay?" ground out Anastasia, "You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself."

At that moment, Elena stormed in, interrupting their conversation, and this was the only time Anastasia was glad for the Elena interruption.

"Stefan is on the rebound and has raging family issues!" Elena regaled the whole tale about Stefan's older brother Damon and everything he had informed her, before Stefan coldly interrupted them and practically kicked Elena out of the house.

"Well who walks into someone's house uninvited Elena? It's rude, and frankly you shouldn't have done it," Anastasia rolled her eyes, leave it for Princess Elena to think that she could just enter anyone's home – of course, Elena does whatever she wants.

"The door was open, okay?! What was I supposed to do?" Elena looked the perfect picture of innocence – yeah right.

"Uh, wait outside for someone to let you in…" Anastasia told her with the air of teaching a child that one and one equals two.

Interrupting the twin's argument before a fight could break out, Jenna added in her two cents, "Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues … or amphetamine issues."

"That's a lot of issues Aunt Jenna," Anastasia snorted just as Jeremy walked in, heading directly to his room.

"Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?" demanded Jenna.

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's … that's cool," Jeremy sounded _way_ out of it.

"Oh, no, no, no!" apparently Jenna was reaching her breaking point; she threw an apple at Jeremy, succeeding in hitting his head squarely.

"Ow! Why, why … why did you do that?" Jeremy looked at Jenna in amusement.

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion."

Jeremy smirked, "Parental authority, I like it." walking up the stairs, he yelled back, "Sleep tight!"

Anastasia began laughing her head off, ignoring the two looks of disappointment she was getting from Jenna and Elena, "What? Oh, come on, you have to admit, it was funny!" when they still didn't look amused, Anastasia bounced off her seat, "You two have no sense of humor, whatsoever. I have to go help Caroline hand out pamphlets."

That snapped Elena back to the present, "Wait for me, I'm coming with you."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Anastasia, Caroline and Bonnie were handing out pamphlets while Elena whined and complained about Stefan. Anastasia rolled her eyes - Seriously, if she came to complain and not help then she should have just stayed at home.

"He didn't call huh?" Bonnie looked at Elena sympathetically.

Looking at her phone again, Elena said, "Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part."

"The horror!" Anastasia gasped with a fake look of sheer terror on her face. Caroline laughed and nudged Anastasia to continue handing out pamphlets while Bonnie ignored her comment.

"That's an important milestone in any relationship," she informed Elena.

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway," said Elena sadly.

"When is it any right?" rebutted Bonnie.

"I'm not ready, Bonnie."

"Who is," scoffed Anastasia.

"Hey! At least I put myself out there!" growled Elena, but Bonnie for once wasn't on her side.

"Is that what you're calling it?" raising her eyebrow at her best friend. "All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't."

"Yeah, so spare us the whining and do something about it before you begin complaining about some other girl capturing his attention," Anastasia rolled her eyes.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

It was the night of the comet, and Anastasia stood rooted in her spot when someone came over to light up their candle.

"Ana."

Looking up the familiar voice, Anastasia scowled at being in close proximity to Tyler.

"What do you want Lockwood?"

"We haven't spoken in months, thought I'd come by and-"

"And what?" Anastasia snapped at him, "Talk to me? Today morning wasn't me initiating a conversation with you, and it sure as hell wasn't me forgiving you."

"I know. After we broke up, and with what happened to your parents, I-I, I never had a chance to tell you how sorry I am," said Tyler honestly, and if Anastasia wasn't mistaken, he sounded nervous, which was shocking in itself as Tyler Lockwood was _never_ nervous.

"Sorry for what exactly?" Anastasia looked at Tyler from the corner of her eyes.

"For what happened to your parents, and for, for cheating on you, _again_." There was silence for a few moments as they gazed upwards at the sky, watching the comet. It was minutes later when Tyler spoke again, "I miss you Ana. I miss you so much!"

"You should have thought of that before you cheated on me for the hundredth time Tyler."

"After you broke up with me for real, I-I, I began hearing rumors that you moved on, that you were hooking up with other guys, and I got mad, but instead of begging you to take me back, I took it out on random girls. I want us to be together again Ana, like before," Tyler sounded pleading, almost like he was begging her.

"I'm done with this rollercoaster ride Tyler." Anastasia turned to look at him, "We tried many times, and you continued cheating on me. I can't do this anymore; you're incapable of being honest." Blowing out her candle, she said, "You're going to be late for another round with Vicki Donovan, don't let me keep you."

And with that Anastasia walked away from her ex-boyfriend, and the only boy she had ever loved, leaving him to look heartbroken at the girl he loves's retreating back.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Anastasia, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were sitting at the Grill, when her brother began asking around frantically if anyone had seen Vicki.

"You're her stalker. You tell us," snapped Tyler.

"I can't find her," Jeremy told everyone who sat in the Grill.

"She probably found somebody else to party with," Tyler shrugged seemingly unconcerned. "Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced.

"Pill pusher?" Anastasia raised her eyebrows at her brother in shock.

"Yeah, what's with the pill pusher?" demanded Elena.

"Ask him," Tyler pointed at Jeremy smugly.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy edged closer to Tyler's face and looked like nothing would please him more than to punch the daylights out of him.

"Are you dealing?" Elena wasn't about to let it go.

"Now's not the time Elena," snapped Anastasia.

"She's never going to go for you," scoffed Tyler, but he wasn't ready for Jeremy to retaliate.

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Tyler looked at Jeremy skeptically.

"Woah, _you_ slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean," Caroline corrected herself sounding disbelieving, "Vicki Donovan slept with _you_?"

Tyler shook his head in denial, "There's no way."

"And I didn't even have to force her into it," Jeremy directed his words to Tyler who glared at him.

Matt bore his gaze into Tyler, "What the hell is he talking about, Ty?"

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk," scoffed Tyler, but years of friendship and three years of dating him, Anastasia knew the signs, and Tyler was extremely nervous.

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" snapped Matt, cutting everyone off from arguing with each other.

"We'll check the back," said Bonnie, referring to herself, Anastasia and Caroline.

"I'll check the square," said Matt.

Jeremy jumped over to Matt, "I'll come with you." But Elena couldn't let Jeremy go without chastising him first.

"Oh, no, no, no. _You_ are coming with me. So that's your game now, dealing?"

Jeremy sent Anastasia a pleading look to intervene as he told Elena that he wasn't dealing.

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact," snapped Elena, not using her persuasive tone anymore.

"Look, Elena, have this argument at home ok?! Leave Jer be," Anastasia told Elena as she left with Bonnie and Caroline, rolling her eyes when she heard Elena continue to berate him.

Later, it was known that Stefan found Vicki wandering around in the streets, and Anastasia, Caroline and Bonnie sat on a table in Mystic Grills rehashing that night's events.

"Ugh, it's just so much drama!" whined Caroline, "Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores."

"No offense to Vicki, but I don't like the fact that my brother is following her around like a lost puppy," Anastasia shook her head; of course she knew from the beginning that they were sleeping together. It began after their parent's funeral, and they weren't good at sneaking around when it came to her. But Anastasia acted like she knew nothing, hoping that it was just a phase Jeremy was going through. Apparently not.

"Excuse me?" the three girls looked up to see Stefan standing over them. "Um, have you seen Elena?"

"She went home," Anastasia informed him. Stefan smiled thankfully at her and was about to leave, when Bonnie held him back.

"I'm going to give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is _big_ on texting, and you can tell her … 'I said so'."

"Thank you," Stefan smiled at Bonnie.

When Bonnie gave him the note, her whole body stilled, her eyes glazing over slightly.

"You ok?" asked Caroline looking confused.

"Bon? What's wrong?" Anastasia shook her shoulder lightly, snapping her out from whatever happened.

Bonnie stared fearfully at Stefan, and whispered, "What happened to you?" Stefan, Anastasia and Caroline all stared at her wide-eyed. Bonnie shook her head, "That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me," and with that, she ran out of the grill.

"Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing," Caroline explained with a light shrug.

Once Stefan walked away, Anastasia looked at her best friend, amused, "It's like her thing? Since when?"

Caroline shrugged, "I don't know. She's been acting weird these past few days."

Hmm, probably." But Anastasia kept her eyes rooted on the spot Bonnie disappeared to. Could it have something to do with what her Grams said? Shaking her head, Anastasia laughed at the direction of her thoughts, it was ridiculous, there was _no_ such thing as witches, Care was probably right.

Bonnie was probably just coming down with the flu or something right? Anastasia refused to believe anything else as she made her way back home. But she couldn't get the look on Bonnie's face out of her head, no matter how hard she tried.

 **A/N:** **So what do you think? Would Anastasia find out about all the supernatural stuff early on? Or do you think she would be the last to know, like Caroline was?**

 **Next chapter, Anastasia and Damon finally meet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 3:**

"Care? Where are you…? I've been waiting for you at the grill for half an hour already, is everything ok? Call me!" Anastasia closed her cell and threw it into her bag; truth is, she was very worried about Caroline. They never miss their coffee before school tradition before unless there was an emergency, and usually one would call to cancel.

Anastasia threw a few dollar bills on the table, grabbed her bag and left Mystic Grill. She started her Cayenne and made her way over to High School. If Caroline didn't answer her phone by the time cheer practice is over, then she would barge into her house and make sure her best friend was okay.

Parking her car, Anastasia saw Bonnie and Elena talking and hastened over to them, not caring if she was interrupting something, "Bonnie, did you hear from Care today?" Bonnie looked up in confusion.

"No, why is everything okay?"

"She's not answering her phone. That's not like her," Anastasia looked worriedly at her phone, and dialed again, only to be met with voicemail. "Ugh, see what I mean!" noticing that Elena seemed standoffish, Anastasia inwardly rolled her eyes and put on the fake, concerned sister mood on, "What is it Elena? Why do you look so doom and gloom?"

"Can you _not_ be sarcastic for once!" Elena huffed. Anastasia looked blankly at her and then switched her gaze over to Bonnie, who looked a tad bit guilty.

"You remember last night, when I accidentally touched Stefan?" Bonnie gave Anastasia a meaningful look, and suddenly she remembered as though a light bulb went on in her head.

"Yeah! And then you turned weird and drifted off into la-la-land, okay, what about it?" after the success in realizing what Bonnie meant, now Anastasia was just confused.

Bonnie continued after sparing a look at Elena, "I got a _really_ bad feeling. It was like _bad bad!_ "

"Uh-huhh, is this about the whole witchy mojo thing again that your Grams spoke about?" Anastasia looked unsure.

"That's _exactly_ what I said," Elena stamped her foot adamantly, but really Anastasia thought she looked more like a petulant child, and her face morphed into horror, "I said the same thing as you again? The horror!" Elena rolled her eyes, but Bonnie managed a small chuckle.

"You know what?" said Bonnie suddenly, "I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend."

"And I love you for it, _I do_. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a _big_ part of that." Leave it to Elena to place her happiness in a guy she just met – typical Elena.

"Seriously, it's not like Stefan is a serial killer or something," Anastasia scoffed, "Oh hey, speak of the devil."

Stefan was coming over to them and Bonnie fled immediately, ignoring Elena's calls.

"She doesn't like me very much," Stefan stated, staring at Bonnie's retreating back.

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you," Elena explained, "But hey, Ana likes you."

"Yup, you're not bad Salvatore," Anastasia nodded and Stefan smiled. Honestly, the poor guy was really trying here; she wondered what Bonnie's deal was.

"Perfect. Dinner, our house, 8 o'clock. You, me, Ana and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished," Elena beamed.

Anastasia's heart nearly jumped out of her chest when Stefan turned around so fast, catching a ball. Anastasia gaped at him, looking at where the ball came from, narrowing her eyes when she saw Tyler's dumbstruck look and Matt's shocked one. Stefan threw the ball back to Tyler, and it must have been quite a throw as Tyler nearly fell over with the strength of the pass as he caught it.

"Very cool," laughed Anastasia, trading impressed looks with Elena.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Anastasia was doodling in History class, bored out of her mind as Mr. Tanner droned on and on about World War II. She kept alternating her looks to checking the time, and if she received any messages from Caroline. This wasn't like her at all, and Anastasia was getting worried – Care would have at least told her if she was skipping.

"World War II ended in … Anyone got anything? Miss Gilbert, am I interrupting something?" Mr. Tanner demanded as he loomed over Elena. Anastasia looked behind her and saw that Tanner had interrupted a conversation between Elena and Stefan. Elena was looking at Tanner shyly; she was such a goody goody sometimes and hated being scolded in public.

"Oh, come on Mr. Tanner, don't be such a cock blocker," Anastasia smirked, and the whole class laughed. Elena gaped at Anastasia, looking scandalized and Stefan and Bonnie looked slightly amused. But Tanner wasn't, he loomed over her, looking down at her from the bottom of his nose with narrowed eyes, "Miss Gilbert, since you always seem to have a flippant comment for everything, answer the question."

"1945," she drawled out lazily. Mr. Tanner rolled his eyes; he was never able to catch Anastasia off guard with his questions since she had a flair for history.

"Very well, Pearl Harbor?"

"December 7, 1941."

"The fall of the Berlin wall."

"1989. Oh, _come on_ Mr. Tanner, you know I'm good with dates, you're just wasting your time," Anastasia said in a smug and confident manner, but Tanner took it as a challenge, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Are you? Okay then, keep it to the year, you answer one question wrong and you get detention for your obscene comments. Civil Rights Act."

Squaring her shoulders, Anastasia raised an eyebrow at Tanner, a smirk planted on her face, _Challenge Accepted Mr. Tanner_ , and she shot off without wasting another breath, "1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954." While Mr. Tanner and Anastasia were focused on the challenge, the whole class where watching the verbal ping-pong with bated breath and awe-struck looks. They knew that Anastasia Gilbert was a whiz in History, but they never knew she was that good; they were also delighted with the frustrated look on Tanner's face, and were looking forward of him to getting Tannered by Anastasia.

Stefan was impressed, he of course knew the answers to all the questions, and if he were honest with himself, he thought that Elena's twin sister was just a pretty face with sarcastic and sometimes rude remarks.

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953."

"HA!" Mr. Tanner looked at Anastasia with victory, a smug look replacing his previous frustrations, "It ended in '52. It seems you have landed yourself in detention Miss Gilbert." The class groaned, they were looking forward to seeing Tanner lose.

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53," everyone in the class snapped over to look at Stefan who had spoken up, and was staring at Mr. Tanner in amusement.

A vein was bulging on Mr. Tanner's forehead as he looked between Anastasia and Stefan, shouting at the class, "Look it up, somebody, Quickly."

Almost in unison, everyone took out their phones and began typing away. Jason Kelly looked at Mr. Tanner in triumph, "It was 19…53!"

The whole class began clapping for Anastasia who had not once taken her eyes away from Tanner, and still had a smirk plastered on her face, "Sorry, Mr. Tanner. Guess I won't be seeing you in detention today." The bell then rang and everyone left the class, leaving behind a seething Tanner.

"Ana, that was amazing," Elena beamed at her twin as they walked by the lockers from history class.

"How did you know all that?" Stefan questioned Anastasia, looking impressed, he would learn never to judge people as a pretty face anymore.

"Eh, our parents used to explain to me, Elena and Jeremy about the history of Mystic Falls and I was the only one interested in it. So I read other history books and found myself enjoying them," Anastasia shrugged nonchalantly, looking down at her phone and groaning in frustration when she saw that she had _still_ no messages or calls from Caroline.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

"That was impressive Ana; how come in all these years I didn't know you were a whiz in history?" Bonnie looked at Anastasia impressively. Currently, Bonnie and Anastasia were by the field with the other cheerleaders warming up, waiting for Caroline to show up.

"Well, you never asked. You have no interest in anything not to do with Elena," Anastasia shrugged, bending over to touch her toes, "Caroline knows."

Bonnie regarded Anastasia and nodded, "Yeah I guess you're right," her guilty look disappeared when Elena came over to them dressed in her cheer uniform. "Oh, my God! You're here!"

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight," Elena added as an afterthought.

"I am?" Bonnie looked quizzically at the Gilbert twins.

"Yup, Princess here wants you to get to know Stefan better," Anastasia shrugged, rolling her eyes.

Bonnie backtracked, "Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times."

If Anastasia hadn't been wondering the same thing all day, she would have definitely called Bonnie out on the quick subject change. "I told you! I've been trying to get a hold of her all day!"

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there," Elena snapped looking a tad angry.

"Fine. I'll go," Bonnie looked at Anastasia who had worry frowns on her forehead as she looked at her phone yet again, "If Caroline doesn't make it then you're going to have to lead practice since you're next in line for captain."

Caroline was the captain of the cheer squad, but it was voted that if she ever quit or couldn't make it to practice or a game, then Anastasia would take over. Just as Anastasia was about to begin practice however, a blue 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible parked by the side and Caroline came out from it after kissing some older guy.

"Woah!" Anastasia gaped at the guy Care was with. He was – there were no other words for it, HOT! He had midnight black hair, a narrow face that looked perfectly sculptured and from what she could see from the distance, he had entrancing blue eyes.

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill," Bonnie gasped looking impressed as she checked the guy out.

"That's not a mystery guy," Elena looked bewildered, "That's Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore, _ohhh_ , that's Stefan's older brother?" Anastasia whirled around to face Elena; from what she told her and Jenna the other day, Stefan's brother sounded like a major douche.

Caroline skipped over to them looking all perky, and wearing a scarf, which Anastasia found weird. She sang to Elena in an overly smug voice, "I got the other brother." Elena looked offended and looked over at Damon, Anastasia noticed that he was leaning slightly on his car watching the cheerleaders stretch and when Elena looked over, he winked at her. Anastasia rolled her eyes, of course the other new guy would be interested in Elena; she could tell, and she hoped that Caroline wasn't too into him, because Anastasia knew it wouldn't end well.

"We're definitely having a little chat later, Care, I was worried!" Anastasia pouted at her best friend. Caroline laughed a tinkling laugh and engulfed her best friend in a hug before she walked over in front of the other girls, "Sorry I'm late girls, I, uh, was busy," Anastasia snorted, "All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say?" and 5,6,7,8. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8."

The girls all managed to keep up, except for Elena who was too slow and began fumbling around the steps. Caroline turned over to her, "Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today?" Elena grumbled looking dejected and sat over by the bleachers to watch Stefan at football practice.

Caroline winked at Anastasia, and then shouted over to the other girls, "Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5,6,7,8. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Damon was sitting in Stefan's room reading his diary when it was suddenly snatched from his hands, and looked up to see his younger brother's furious face. Smirking, Damon sat up straight, "How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many … adjectives," he mocked him.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan snapped, having had enough with all Damon's vague words.

Damon looked contritely at Stefan and took a deep breath, "I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and … I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then … I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." Damon finished his speech, and smiled at his brother who looked torn between hope and suspicion, but was leaning more towards hope.

Damon couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and keep a straight face at his gullible brother, and broke out into chuckles. Stefan's face morphed into anger, "You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon," he tried pleading; he wanted Damon to understand and for them to be brothers like they used to be, before they were turned.

Damon scoffed, "Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, BTW. That means 'by the way.' She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Her twin on the other hand, looked interesting, fraternal twins, huh? I might have some fun with her too," he grinned when Stefan bubbled with anger looking like he wanted nothing more than to clobber Damon. Putting his hands up in a surrendering motion, "Just … simmer down, I didn't even go near them. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me … I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck," Damon smiled, patting Stefan on the shoulder and leaving the room.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Stupid, stupid dinner. Anastasia wasn't in the mood to have dinner with Elena's new boyfriend; she liked Stefan, but she wasn't interested in watching more people fawn over her twin. Unfortunately, Caroline had a date with Damon Salvatore, and so she was stuck with Elena, Bonnie and Stefan for the night.

She walked in on Bonnie and Elena arguing about something or the other.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop," Elena laughed.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie looked the picture of confusion but she stared adamantly at Elena.

"Well, maybe it's the numbers for the lottery. Ooh, maybe it's a sign from the Gods above telling you to that you're going to win if you used those numbers," Anastasia snorted, announcing her presence to the two girls.

"Ha ha, very funny Ana," Bonnie looked blankly at Anastasia, who shrugged, "Grams is just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do _you_ want to be a witch?" she looked at the Gilbert twins.

"I don't want to be a witch," Elena blurted.

"I think it would be cool," Anastasia was mixing the salad and looked up to see both Bonnie and Elena staring at her dumbfounded. Dropping the mixing spoon, she huffed, "Well come on, it would be awesome. You guys already know how broken-hearted I was when my Hogwarts letter didn't show up once I turned eleven," she pouted sadly; she went through depression for a month after her eleventh birthday.

"You are unbelievable Ana," Elena smiled slightly as she poured the to-go food into a bowl.

"I still cannot believe how obsessed you and Care were about the whole Hogwarts thing at eleven," Bonnie laughed, shaking her head in disbelief, "And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody Elena."

Ignoring Bonnie's words and Anastasia's laughter, Elena began searching for the serving spoons. "Where are the serving spoons?"

"Middle drawer on your left," said Bonnie dismissively, not paying attention to what she was saying.

Anastasia opened said drawer, taking the serving spoons out with a suspicious look on her face.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times," Elena nervously came up with an answer still looking at a freaked out Bonnie, who chuckled, "Yeah, that's it."

Just then, the doorbell rang announcing Stefan's arrival. "Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self," Elena smiled perkily.

"Birthday candles," Bonnie murmured, and Anastasia watched in shock as she opened the right drawer and pulled out the candles. Going over to Bonnie, Anastasia placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You know … Care knows where all my nail polish, clothes and accessories are in my room, I'm sure it's nothing."

Bonnie smiled back gratefully before they both went to the dining room with the food and placed them on the table where Elena and Stefan sat.

It was so awkward, and Anastasia wanted nothing more than to bolt and leave the three to fend for themselves. The only sound coming from them was the clicking and clanging of the utensils scraping against their plates.

Huffing in annoyance, Anastasia dropped her fork and knife, "Okay, I'm not made for silence, like seriously. So, I'll begin," she looked at Stefan, who was smiling at her in appreciation, "How was practice today?"

"Yeah, did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena picked up the conversation, thankful for her sister's help.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right," Stefan shrugged modestly with a small smile.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and-"Elena was cut off by Bonnie who dully said in disinterest, "Yeah, I heard."

Anastasia smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand, but Elena wasn't about to give up so easily, "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Okay, _woah_ , how rude of Elena. Maybe Bonnie didn't want to speak about it, it was her own business; Anastasia glared at her twin in disbelief.

Bonnie looked uncomfortable and shot a glare Elena's way, "Divorced. No mom. Live with my dad," it sounded so rehearsed.

"No, about the witches," and Anastasia wanted nothing more than to shove her fork up Elena's nostrils, Elena who looked undisturbed by the tension in the room and was smiling innocently at Stefan, "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use," was all Bonnie said.

"Well, it's certainly interesting," Stefan spoke up and upon seeing the questioning looks for the three girls, he clarified his meaning, "I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

Bonnie seemed to be opening up more at Stefan's explanation, and Elena's smile turned into smug, "My family came by the way of Salem."

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan looked impressed, Bonnie nodded, "I would say that's pretty cool."

"Huh, why would you say that?" Anastasia couldn't help but ask.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."

And, Bonnie was reeled in. Anastasia could clearly see that Stefan had won Bonnie over. Huh, who knew Elena's dinner plan would actually work.

The doorbell rang, and Anastasia announced that she would answer it; after all, the dinner was for Elena's best friend and boyfriend to get along, Anastasia was only there for the food … and because Caroline was busy.

Opening the door, Anastasia was surprised to find herself facing Caroline and Damon, and she couldn't help but blurt out, "I thought you were on a date Care, why are you here?"

"Surprise!" Caroline screeched, waving over a box of cakes from the bakery, "I felt horrible for ditching my best friend all day, and I decided to save you. Damon didn't mind coming over … and I brought your favorite cupcakes from the bakery." Caroline looked so pleased with herself, Anastasia couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as she wrapped Caroline in a huge bear-hug.

"Hope you don't mind," Damon butted in, and Anastasia could help but think that his voice sounded like silk. God he was so sexy. She was glad that Care managed to get one.

"What are you doing here?" a voice snapped from behind her. Anastasia and Caroline turned to see Stefan glaring daggers at Damon. Oh, right, those two don't get along … oh well, tonight took an interesting turn.

"Waiting for Anastasia to invite me in … or Elena," Damon simply said. Elena must have come in with all the commotion as she was staring at Caroline and Damon in confusion.

"Oh, yeah, you can-"Anastasia was interrupted by Stefan who snapped, "No, no, no. He can't, uh … he can't stay. Can you Damon?" he asked sharply.

"Get in here," said Caroline, her face morphing in surprise.

Anastasia didn't know why, but she felt that there was a warning implied at Stefan's words, and so she stayed quiet, but Elena smiled, shaking her head, "Its fine. Just come on in." Anastasia noticed the look of trepidation on Stefan's face, and when she looked over at Damon, she found a victorious smile plastered on his face as he smiled at Elena and walked in. Anastasia felt a trickle of something on her spine, but she didn't know what exactly.

She was interrupted from her musings when Damon held her hand, kissing her knuckles, "You have a beautiful home Anastasia." When Damon touched her hand, her whole body flinched and her eyes shut on their own accord; she saw darkness, a crow and blood, and Anastasia's body felt as though it were doused in freezing water.

Opening her eyes, Anastasia staggered backwards slightly and saw that everyone was staring at her; her flinch came off as a shiver, and Damon felt smug that he had such a huge impact on her … but he was very wrong.

"Ana-"Elena walked over to her sister in concern, but Anastasia shrugged it off, plastering a fake smile on her face, "I'm fine!" she walked back in to Bonnie, wanting nothing more than to keep a great distance between herself and Damon Salvatore. Only Caroline knew that she was lying; they were best friends and could read each other like a book, Caroline knew Anastasia's fake smiles from her real ones and as she watched her best friend head back in, she couldn't help but feel worried about her.

"Hey, are you okay? Who was at the door?" Bonnie asked Anastasia; but she didn't answer for at that exact moment, Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Damon walked in. "Oh, Care I didn't know you were coming."

"I wanted to surprise Ana," beamed Caroline, but her eyes still looked worriedly over at her best friend who was avoiding eye contact with everybody.

They all sat in the living room eating from the deserts that Caroline brought over, and she was taking over the conversation, filling the awkward silence that had covered the room. "I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be _seething_. But good for you. Go for it."

"That's what I always tell him," Damon butt in, "You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it."

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today," said Caroline sympathetically, ignoring the glare she was getting from Bonnie, "It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"I'll work with her. She'll get it," snapped Bonnie.

"Besides, Ana didn't go either," Elena tried defending herself.

Caroline giggled and looked over at Elena incredulously, "Yeah, but I would come over and teach her the steps, besides Ana's a natural," the best friends shared a smile, "I guess we can put her in the back."

Damon interrupted, adding in his input, "You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type Elena, but you on the other hand, you look the definition of a cheerleader," Damon smirked over at Anastasia who scoffed.

"Let me guess. It's cuz I'm blonde? How completely stereotypical of you," Anastasia shot back, surprising everyone in the room by her harsh tone. Stefan and Damon looked the most surprised out of everyone, they were sure that Damon would be able to charm her, especially since she had shivered before at his touch.

"Oh, it's just cuz their parents died, I mean Ana is pulling herself together, but Elena is totally going through a blah phase. She used to be more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity."

Elena and Bonnie gaped at Caroline, but Anastasia looked unaffected, she knew Caroline didn't mean it in a rude way, but she was so direct at times that people often took her words to be cynical and mean.

"I'm sorry Elena; I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die," Damon had eyes for no one but Elena when he spoke and Anastasia felt like ripping him apart; who the hell does he think he is? The way he spoke, she knew that he had purposely left her out, as though she wasn't mourning her parent's death.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon," Stefan snapped looking meaningfully over at his brother – he knew what he was trying to do.

"Oh, you know what, you're right Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring _her_ up. Mmm" he smirked back. Anastasia knew that she was exactly who he wanted to bring up, and she didn't like Damon at all.

Elena went to the kitchen to clean the dishes and after a while, Anastasia watched in suspicion as Damon followed her with a glass to add on to the washing. She noticed that Stefan kept looking over in the direction of the kitchen nervously, while Bonnie and Caroline were absorbed in conversation.

"I'm going to check up on them," Anastasia stood up, nodding at Stefan who looked over at her with a grateful look on his face. When she walked in however, she saw that Damon was too close for comfort. Clearing her throat, Anastasia glared at Damon, "Am I interrupting anything?"

Damon feigned a smile as he looked over at her, hiding his annoyance, "Nope, I'm going to check on Stefan." Bonnie walked in as Damon left and Anastasia decided to forgo the argument she wanted to start and helped Elena out with the drying.

There was something about Damon Salvatore that she didn't like; maybe it was because of what happened when he touched her; maybe if nothing happened she would have actually liked him and found him to be charming; but something about him disturbed her and she didn't like the fact that he was dating her best friend.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Anastasia, Caroline and Bonnie were stretching and warming up for the game that was about to start in a little while when she heard yelling. Looking over, she saw that Jeremy and Tyler were pounding on each other and Vicki was trying to stop them.

"Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop it! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him!" Vicki frantically repeated over and over again.

Anastasia, Elena and Stefan ran over to them. Stefan managed to pull Tyler off of Jeremy, "Hey, he's down! Enough!" but at that moment, Tyler had lost himself to his anger and punched Stefan in the face, and looked completely unaffected, and Tyler began to look scared.

Anastasia knew that Tyler packed a mean punch; how strong was Stefan exactly? She was so lost in her thoughts, staring at Stefan in shock, that she didn't notice Jeremy grab a broken glass and strike Tyler who had moved out of the way at the last moment, managing to cut Stefan's hand instead as he had tried to block him.

"Jeremy! No!" Elena shouted. Matt ran over to Tyler, "Tyler, knock it off! Stop!"

While Elena was berating Jeremy and checking on Stefan's hand, Anastasia walked over to Tyler and slapped him hard across the face, "Stay the hell AWAY from my brother Lockwood!" she growled. She glared one last time at Tyler's shocked face before walking away.

She kept on walking ahead trying to dispel all murderous thoughts she was having about her ex-boyfriend when she found herself walking in on Damon who was about to kiss Elena by his car. Anastasia was about to walk over and stop it from happening when Elena slapped Damon in the face; hard, from the sound of it.

"What the hell?" yelled Elena, "I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be a part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight … I am _not_ Katherine!" and she walked away, fuming to herself.

"What the hell is your problem," growled Anastasia, making herself known, glaring at Damon who shot her a charming smile.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough! Enough to know that you were about to cheat on _my best friend_ with _your brother's girlfriend!"_

"Oh, come on, it was just-"whatever Damon was about to say, Anastasia didn't want to hear it as she walked up to Damon, and spoke, stressing each word with a poke to his chest with her index finger, "Let me make it clear to you; I don't _care_ about Elena or your problems with your brother, but I do care about Caroline! And if you don't want to be with her, or you're having thoughts about cheating on her, then leave her! Because if you ever hurt her, I'll come after you!"

Damon looked greatly amused as his eyes roamed over her body, "You?!" he scoffed, chuckling slightly.

"I may look small, and I may not hit hard, but when it comes to revenge and protecting my loved ones, I am dangerous! I am not one to be trifled with Damon Salvatore. Retribution is my middle name, and if you don't believe me, ask around. There is a reason why I'm so popular and why people respect me in this town." And with that, Anastasia walked away, leaving Damon to think over the words that the feisty Gilbert twin everyone always looked over as just a pretty face parted him with.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Anastasia and Bonnie were standing over the murder scene, watching as the police and ambulance arrived, covering Mr. Tanner's dead body.

Bonnie looked over at the license plate "BLDG 8", the immatriculation's car, "FHT 14" and on the ground, the number 22. Anastasia was as freaked out as bonnie, but she pulled her into a hug and comforted her.

Anastasia offered they go for a late night coffee at the Mystic Grill and Bonnie was so shaken up, she had instantly agreed. They were silently drinking their coffee when Bonnie blurted out, her voice shaking slightly, "Those were the numbers Ana, what the hell is going on? I'm starting to freak out."

Anastasia tried making light of the situation, nervously letting out a few chuckles, "Too bad they weren't lottery numbers," but when she received a blank and exasperated look from Bonnie, Anastasia blew a strand of golden lock from her face, "I don't know Bon-Bon, I'm scared as well … it-it doesn't make any sense. And what the hell kind of animal would make its way over to the school and attack Mr. Tanner? Why would it come out of the woods?"

Bonnie shook her head, staring at the brown liquid in her cup.

Anastasia nervously took a few more gulps of coffee for something to do, fidgeting slightly; she looked up at Bonnie and asked, "Bonnie? When you touched Stefan the other day … that reaction, what did you feel exactly?"

Bonnie looked up startled, she didn't expect Anastasia to ask her that, "Elena asked the same thing today. Never mind, the dinner thing worked-"

"I'm serious Bonnie, tell me," she pleaded.

"When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling, like it vibrated through me, and it was cold and it… it was death Ana, it's what I imagine death to be like."

Gulping nervously, "Did you see a picture? Images, or-or something?"

"No," Bonnie frowned, staring at Anastasia, "Why are you asking me this?"

"You can't tell Elena Bonnie, you can't tell _anyone_ ," Anastasia stressed, and when she received a nod, she explained, "Last night, when Damon touched my hand, I-I felt something. I saw images at first. It started out with complete darkness, and then I saw a crow, and then …"

"And then?" Bonnie pushed, leaning forward completely enraptured with Anastasia's words.

" _Blood_. Like a lot of blood, Bonnie. Then I got this feeling, not death, more like an ominous feeling; evil. And I'm scared and I don't understand what's happening to me," said Anastasia shakily.

"It can't be a coincidence; I saw a crow the other day when I touched Elena," mused Bonnie.

"Can you ask your Grams for me?"

Bonnie nodded, "Of course."

That night, when Anastasia went to sleep, she didn't notice that a crow sat by her window ledge, staring intensely at her still form, lost in her dreams.

 **A/N:** **What do you think of Anastasia and when she touched Damon? The story starts to change slightly from this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Chapter 4:**

Anastasia walked into the kitchen to see Logan Fell on the television relating the news of all the weird animal attacks that have currently been happening around town. Apparently it was a mountain lion; they found it walking around Mystic Falls and put it down.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket," Jenna growled looking at the television with an intense hatred.

"Who are you talking to?" Elena walked into the living room looking from Jenna to Anastasia in confusion.

"Him!" Jenna pointed a finger at the television, a scowl on her face.

"The news guy?" asked Elena taking a better look at Logan Fell.

"Also known as Logan 'Scum' Fell," added Jenna in an annoyed tone. Wow she must really hate him. "Did you mom ever tell you _why_ I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

"Seriously! Wow, Jenna he is really cute!" Anastasia admired Logan Fell with new eyes. Jenna looked at her incredulously, "He is _not_ cute. There's nothing _cute_ about him."

"Uh huh, then why were you dating him in the first place?" Anastasia looked smugly at Jenna with a raised eyebrow.

Jenna spluttered, "Well, he, he's not cute anymore! Elena, what are you doing with that?" Jenna looked at Elena to the box she was carrying. Anastasia whirled around to see her twin, "Oh, are those the things for the heritage display?"

Elena nodded, "Yup. I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display," she explained to Jenna.

Jenna began rummaging through the items in the box. She lifted a sapphire diamond ring and recognition flashed in her brown eyes. "Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?"

"Nahh, that was originally great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring," Anastasia told Jenna after taking a closer look at the ring, ignoring the incredulous look she received from Elena; like she was the only one that knew things around the house.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jeremy had just walked into the room and was eyeing the box with interest.

"You're not going to find out!" snapped Elena, sliding the box closer to her and away from Jeremy. Anastasia rolled her eyes; Elena was so gullible at times, as if Jeremy would sell their ancestors stuff online.

"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away," Jeremy yelled at Elena, staring at her with a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"Jer, it's just a loan for the heritage display. They will give it back afterwards, don't worry," Anastasia smiled soothingly at her younger brother who gave a weak smile in return.

Elena ran forward as the doorbell rang, and Anastasia managed to witness Elena drag Stefan in with a kiss and take him up to her room. "So Elena is screwing Stefan, Jer what's your plan for the day?" Anastasia smirked.

Jeremy looked nauseated at the image Anastasia had put in his head while Jenna looked scandalized, "Ana! Don't be so vulgar."

Anastasia stuck her tongue out, making her way over to the door, "Well if you'd excuse me, I'm going to go pick a date for the Founder's party tomorrow night. Toodles."

Anastasia went into her Cayenne and drove over to the Mystic Grill and texted Caroline and Bonnie to meet her there. Walking in, she saw Tyler and his parents having lunch, and she quickly walked past them making sure not to share eye contact with them. She liked Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood, and she was really close with them since she had dated their son but she knew that Carol Lockwood would invite her to sit with them and push them to get back together.

The last time she saw them was during her parent's funeral, so she didn't get a chance to talk to them about her breakup with Tyler. When they began dating they had been extremely thrilled and supportive of.

Anastasia let her gaze roam around the grill and took a seat on the bar when she noticed Ezra Fell sitting with his friends across the bar. Target spotted; Anastasia smirked to herself. Ezra was a senior at Mystic High, and he was highly wanted by girls. He had midnight black hair, a tanned and muscular body and irresistible jade green eyes on his prominent face and a strong jaw.

"Hey, four shots of tequila please," Anastasia ordered in a sultry voice, making sure to add pressure with her breasts on the bar table so that her cleavage could show. The bartender smiled dazedly at her and rushed over to make her order, placing them in front of her with a smirk, "On the house."

Anastasia smiled widely, showing pearly white straight teeth, "Thanks," she winked at him, and began chugging her first shot. When she was about to drink her second, she felt a presence on the stool besides her and looked over to see Ezra Fell giving her his signature smile, the smile that the girls of Mystic Falls never failed to swoon over – she on the other hand, was immune to swooning and acting like a dazed teenage girl.

"Isn't it early for alcohol?" Anastasia acted nonchalant as she shrugged and looked at him beneath thick lashes, "Its 5 o'clock somewhere, right?" drinking her second shot and slamming it on the table. "What can I do for you Ezra Fell? You aren't the sort of guy that would sit with a girl for no reason."

Ezra chuckled a bit nervously and Anastasia wanted nothing more than to have her way with him in the bedroom, "You caught me … eh, I was-"

"Are you nervous?" Anastasia looked at Ezra in disbelief; Ezra was a very confident guy and he knew how wanted he was by the female population. In fact, Anastasia has never known him to show an ounce of nerves in all of her life.

"Well, I don't know if you know this Anastasia, but you're a very intimidating girl," Ezra dragged a hand through his hair nervously. "You know I always had a crush on you?"

Anastasia nearly choked on her third shot and spluttered, "What? Me? Come on, Ezra. I know everything that goes around in Mystic Falls, and you my friend, have been getting acquainted with all the girls' beds." Anastasia smirked, biting seductively into a slice of lemon.

Ezra laughed, "Yeah, that's true. But from what I heard, the month after you broke up with Lockwood you went through many guys."

"You didn't come over to chat about our love lives … what brings you over," asked Anastasia, her index finger circling the rim of her fourth shot.

Ezra inhaled a deep breath, and turned around so that he could face Anastasia properly, "I've had a crush on you since your freshman year, but by then you had already been with Lockwood for a year, and I saw how you kept forgiving the ass for cheating on you constantly." Anastasia bristled at the reminder of how dumb she was when she was with Tyler. "After you broke up with him, I was, I was thrilled but then you started experiencing single life, and then with what happened to your parents …" he trailed off.

"What is it you are asking me?" Anastasia lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I don't want to pass up the opportunity, my shot with you … Anastasia would you give me the pleasure of asking you out on a date? Be my date for the Founder's party tomorrow."

Anastasia gaped at him; she just walked in looking for a date and maybe some hot steamy night afterwards with Ezra Fell … she never imagined that she could end up walking away with him as her potential boyfriend. "So if I say yes, what would that imply?" she laughed playfully.

Ezra's confidence seemed to have returned with her answer, and he flashed her a smile, "Hmm, well then I would be asking you on a second date after the party, and maybe you won't reject to being my girlfriend."

From the corner of her eye, Anastasia saw that Caroline and Bonnie had just entered the grill and made their way over to a table. Caroline waved at her to join them.

Looking Ezra dead in the face, she gave him a genuine smile, drank her fourth shot and stood up. "Well Ezra Fell, I accept to being your date for tomorrow, and if I end up having a good time with you, then I won't oppose to there being a second date," she winked at him and went over to her friends, plopping herself down next to Caroline who was looking at her with barely concealed interest.

"Ok, spill!" Caroline wasted no time with pleasantries and Bonnie laughed, inclining her head forward to hear the latest gossip.

"Ezra Fell just asked me to be his date for tomorrow night," Anastasia beamed. She was shocked at how happy Ezra made her with just a measly five minute conversation; she hadn't felt this happy since her parents died.

"And…" Bonnie knew there was more that she wasn't telling. Smirking at Bonnie, Anastasia said, "And… he asked me to be his girlfriend."

Caroline screeched loudly, "Oh my god, you bagged THE Ezra Fell! Wow! The female population in Mystic Falls is going to die," she was so thrilled for her best friend; now that she was dating Damon and Elena was with Stefan that only left Bonnie without a guy.

"Wait, Care, maybe Ana said no," Bonnie pointed out, and both girls fixed Anastasia with inquiring looks. Anastasia laughed slightly, "I told him if tomorrow ends well then I wouldn't mind being his girlfriend."

"You go girl! Good for you!" Caroline engulfed her with an enthusiastic hug, "I'm so happy for you! And he seems better than Tyler, like by a lot!"

"Wait a sec, if you're going with Ezra and Caroline is taking Damon to the founder's party, what about me?" Bonnie pouted.

"Go with Elena," shrugged Caroline. "Yeah, no she's taking Stefan," Anastasia informed them, making Bonnie huff.

"Okay, then go with yourself," said Caroline brightly.

"Gee, thanks," said Bonnie sarcastically. She frowned at Caroline in thought, "What about your mom? Is she okay with you bringing Damon?" Anastasia fidgeted slightly, she was still waiting for Bonnie to ask her Grams about what happened when she touched Damon, and she wasn't thrilled with her best friend dating him, "Yeah, Care, Liz isn't going to like it."

"I'm supposed to care, _why_?" Caroline looked indignantly at them, showing them attitude.

"He's older sexy danger guy," was Bonnie's only reason. Anastasia wanted to scream out that it was because he gave her a bad vibe! But kept her mouth shut, not wanting to get into it with Caroline … she knew that telling Caroline about what happened when she touched him would only make her disregard the information and think she was being weird.

"Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?" asked Caroline cynically.

Anastasia and Bonnie traded looks, and she knew that Bonnie was thinking about what she had told her the other night. What was with the Salvatores? "No more witch jokes, okay? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked."

"Join the club," muttered Anastasia, wanting nothing more than to have a few more shots, but settling for the coffee she ordered.

"Okay. And Damon's _not_ dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-rooted drama," said Caroline in a knowing voice.

"Like…?" Bonnie leaned forward interestedly.

"I'm not really supposed to say anything," Caroline shook her head, laughing nervously and now Anastasia's curiosity was peaked – something told her that this was not good.

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" said Bonnie in a mocked-scandalized tone.

"When Ana tells me something," Caroline was serious and Anastasia beamed; when it came to the both of them, they kept their secrets in a vault. "But fine, I'll tell you, but don't tell Elena," she warned and Bonnie immediately nodded, succeeding in making Anastasia suspicious; Caroline knew that Bonnie never kept something from Elena, especially if it had something to do with her, so what was Care playing at?

Caroline began the long story of a Damon-Stefan-Katherine triangle and how Stefan stole her from Damon and went crazy. In the end, Anastasia didn't believe a word.

When Caroline left to meet up with Damon, Anastasia looked intensely at Bonnie, "Something isn't right."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie tilted her head in confusion. Anastasia shook her head, she would keep her thoughts to herself for now, maybe she was wrong. Instead, she asked, "Did you speak to your Grams about the whole Damon-touchy thing?"

Bonnie slid closer to Anastasia and began speaking in hushed up tones, "Okay, now this information is only if you want to believe it or not. And I don't! But according to Grams, she could sense if there are any witches in Mystic Falls, and she said you're definitely not a witch."

"Witches? Riiight. Okay, so I'm not one, then what the hell was that with Damon?" Anastasia was frustrated now; she hated not knowing what was happening to her.

"I don't know," shrugged Bonnie, looking sympathetic and equally confused.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Jeremy went over to answer the door, opening it to come face-to-face with Tyler and went to close the door. Tyler quickly pressed his hand out. "I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff."

Elena came out with the box, just in time before an argument could blow out, "Right here, please be careful."

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick," spat Jeremy venomously. Elena looked at Jeremy in disapproval, "Hey! Not now, okay guys? Please."

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk," Tyler told Elena, his gaze on Jeremy.

Elena took in a deep breath, annoyed at the two of their constant bickering. "Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight."

When Elena walked away, just as Jeremy was closing the door, Tyler spoke up, "Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I _actually_ like Vicki?"

"Not even if you meant it," Jeremy rolled his eyes, slamming the door on Tyler's face and making his way over to the kitchen where he knew Anastasia had heard the whole thing and was talking to Jenna. "Hey, Ana, you okay?" he knew it must have been hard for her to hear her ex talking about liking another girl, and he was always close with her, more so than he was with Elena.

Anastasia beamed at him, "Thanks for the concern Jer-Bear, but I'm surprised to find myself over him."

"Who's the guy?" Jenna smiled. Anastasia looked happier than the other morning, and she chalked that down to meeting someone. She really hoped that Ana would give up alcohol and move on from her parent's death now.

"Ezra Fell!" Anastasia laughed at the look of disgust on Jeremy's face, as he hastened to go up to his room and miss out on the girl-talk.

"A Fell? Really?" Jenna looked exasperated. Anastasia burst out laughing, "Yup, his nephew to be exact … which ya know, Logan Fell is too young to be an uncle."

"His sister-in-law, Dianne is older than him by ten years and got pregnant at seventeen," Jenna explained. There were a few minutes of quiet as they both watched some housewife show on television, and Jenna couldn't help but blurt out, "What is with the girls in this family and dating Fell guys."

"Hey, just cuz Logan broke your heart, doesn't make them all the same. Besides, Princess Elena isn't into any of the Fells, she's more into a Salvatore," Anastasia smirked. Jenna studied Anastasia closely, and she couldn't help but smile at how happy she was. it was a huge turnaround from the past months, "Hey, look. I'm happy for you, but just … take care okay?"

"Don't worry Jenna, Ezra told me that he wanted to ask me out since freshman year but I was with _Tyler_ ," Anastasia spat Tyler's name out as though it was a curse, "I don't think he would have liked me all this time, just to hurt me at the end. Seems like a waste of time on his part."

"True, true. Just take care … for me," Jenna looked at her niece pleadingly. "All right, Jenna, I will," Anastasia giggled, the two of them going back to the television.

After the show was over, Anastasia rushed into her room, she had an hour left to change, and she knew that Bonnie was currently getting ready in Elena's room. After a quick shower, she blow-dried her hair and then braided the front into a headband like the Greek women did, leaving her long golden hair to tumble down to her waist in its natural bouncy curls.

Just as she finished applying her makeup and was about to get dressed, she heard a commotion from outside her room. She opened her door to see a huffing and angry Elena barge into Jeremy's room and she hastened to follow them.

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" demanded Elena, her hands on her waist. Jeremy feigned confusion, "What watch?"

Elena stomped over to Jeremy and ripped out the headphones from his ear. "The one you _stole_ from mom's box. Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me, freaking out. _It was on the list_ , Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks that she's the one who lost it." now, Anastasia knew what they were talking about … and she could tell Jeremy had it since he was admiring it yesterday morning.

Jeremy shrugged nonchalantly, "Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it." Anastasia scoffed, blame the guy you hate, real obvious.

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?" ground out Elena. Anastasia gasped, walking in, she had had enough, "ELENA! What the hell is your problem?!"

"Screw you!" Jeremy spat at Elena venomously; he went over to his drawer and took out the pocket watch, throwing it at Elena's face. "I would _never_ sell this, ok?!"

Elena looked confused as she looked from the pocket watch in her hand to Jeremy. "Then why did you take it?"

"Because it's supposed to be mine," Jeremy yelled. "Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?"

Realization flashed on Elena's face, "And he was going to give it to you. …Look Jeremy, it's still yours, okay? Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood. What do you want me to do?"

"Just take it and get out," Jeremy didn't even look at her, and Anastasia fixed Elena with a glare, "You should be ashamed of yourself Elena," she passed by her and sat next to Jeremy, drawing him into a hug as the door shut behind Elena.

"Ignore her, Jer-Bear. We all know that perfect Elena thinks the worst of everybody," Anastasia ruffled Jeremy's hair and he let out a small laugh. "Why don't you come to this shindig with us? You'll have fun."

"Don't you have a date?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow at her. Anastasia shrugged, "Yeah, but you're my little bro, brother trumps date," she winked at him, making him laugh even more. Jeremy shook his head, "Nah, it's not really my thing. But you go have fun." As Anastasia opened the door to leave, Jeremy called out after her, "A word of advice Ana, don't let Tyler ruin your night … I think Ezra deserves you a lot more than he ever did."

Anastasia smiled at her brother before closing the door behind her and walking into her room; Ezra was picking her up any minute.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang and Jenna yelled from downstairs that Ezra had arrived. As she was making her way down the stairs, she spotted Elena returning the pocket watch to Jeremy and smiled to herself; at least Elena wasn't a complete bitch to Jer.

"Woah!" for the first time in his life, Ezra Fell was speechless as his eyes roamed over Anastasia, and she smiled genuinely at him, making her way over to him, "You look gorgeous Ana." Anastasia had on a pure white dress that showed off her golden sun-kissed skin, and it was Grecian style, embellished liquid satin and one shouldered that flowed down to her ankles and had a slit to her thigh, showing off her silver heels and long toned legs whenever she walked.

"Thank you, you look dashing yourself," Anastasia smiled taking his hand as he walked her over to his silver SLK 250 Mercedes Benz, and opened the car for her like a gentleman would. Tyler never did that for her, and that made her smile even wider; maybe her being Ezra Fell's girlfriend would be a good thing.

They walked over to the Lockwood Residence where Carol was greeting the guests. When she saw Anastasia she gasped, and pulled her in for a hug, "Ana, you look smashing! I love the dress."

"Thank you Carol," she smiled back, Carol Lockwood always insisted on her calling her by her name; she hoped that Carol didn't hate her for breaking it off with Tyler. But Carol just beamed back, "I was devastated to find out you and Tyler broke up honey. But you and Ezra look like a wonderful couple. Enjoy yourselves, hmm," she gave Anastasia a small wink before moving over to greet the guests behind her.

"Well, that answers my question," laughed Anastasia as they walked in. "And what question would that be?" Ezra inquired.

"I thought she would hate me now that I'm not with Tyler anymore."

"I don't think it's possible for anyone to hate you," Ezra smirked at her as he picked up two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and gave her one.

Anastasia actually found herself to be enjoying her time with Ezra as they got to know each other better and danced a couple of times. Later on in the night, Anastasia saw that Jenna was being approached by Logan Fell and she didn't look happy.

"Do you mind if I go save my aunt from your uncle?" Anastasia asked Ezra who looked confused. "Wait, are you saying that my Uncle Logan and your aunt used to go out. That's disturbing." Anastasia laughed as they made their way over to them, "Yeah, and let me tell you, Jenna hates him, all she told me was that she ran from Mystic Falls because of him … hey Jenna." Anastasia beamed as she stood next to her.

Jenna seemed surprised to see Anastasia by her side, but breathed out in relief, "Ana and … Ezra, how's your night?"

Logan looked at Anastasia in surprise, "Wow, the last time I saw you, you were so tiny. It's nice to see you again and it seems you are dating my nephew." He shot Jenna a smug look, "It seems the Fells hold a certain charm in your family, doesn't it?"

Ezra looked a tad uncomfortable but Anastasia seemed amused as she squeezed his hand comfortingly making him smile in relief.

"Yes, well it seems Ezra skipped the ass gene," Jenna snapped back.

Logan chuckled, "Woah, hey, not so fast. I know you. You have a lot more insults in you, I can tell."

"Your hairline's receding," Jenna blurted out, Anastasia and Ezra watched them fight in amusement.

"No, it's not. You want to have lunch?" Logan asked, putting on the charming Fell smile. Jenna glared at him, "Nope."

"You haven't changed a bit," Logan told her fondly, and Anastasia could tell that Logan Fell was actually smitten by her aunt. Jenna looked at him impassively and spat out, "Oh, yes, I have. I'm meaner now." With that she walked away, leaving the three behind.

"Ana would you-"Anastasia cut Logan off, "Okay look, I don't know what exactly you did to piss off my aunt, _but_ , I can tell that you actually like her. So I am going to _try_ and talk her into going on a date with you … but the rest is up to you."

Logan beamed at her, "I would greatly appreciate that," he then looked at his nephew, "She's a keeper that one Ezra, don't screw it up like I did." He left them with a wink.

"See, nobody can hate you," Ezra teased a beaming Anastasia.

After another dance, Anastasia witnessed Damon and Caroline making their way over to Stefan and Elena. She made her way over to them while Ezra went to get them more drinks.

Elena was reading the first registry. "The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration … wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names – Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood," she gasped as she looked closer at the registry, "Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?"

"That is very weird," Anastasia frowned, trading a perplexed look with her sister, and from the corner of her eyes, she noticed Stefan was tense.

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually," Damon had a cocky look on his face as he approached them with Caroline.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past," snapped Stefan giving Damon a warning look. Elena glanced at Stefan, "It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family."

"Ana, where is the handsome Ezra?" Caroline squealed. All eyes were on her now. "Ezra? As in Ezra Fell? You're here with him?" gasped Elena. "What, did you think I came here by myself," scoffed Anastasia; of course Elena would think she was the only Gilbert with the ability to snag a hot guy.

"Whatever, I'm bored. And Damon won't dance with me. Could I borrow your date?" Caroline looked at Elena, waiting for a response. Elena looked unsure as she glanced over at Stefan, "Oh, uh…"

"I don't really dance," Stefan never broke eye contact with Damon. Hmmm, interesting. Anastasia studied her best friend; Caroline was not acting like herself. Usually she would keep nagging her date to dance; she always got her way in the end.

"Oh, sure he does," Damon pushed, sending a small smirk over to his brother. "You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all."

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena," Caroline fluttered her eyelashes at Elena. Elena looked trapped, she sent a questioning look to Anastasia, the unspoken question, 'what is wrong with your best friend' but Anastasia shrugged, Caroline was being weird, and she somehow knew it had Damon Salvatore written all over it. Elena sighed, "It's up to Stefan."

Grabbing Stefan's hand, Caroline giggled, "Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." And with that, she dragged him over to the dance floor, leaving behind her two flabbergasted friends and a satisfied date.

Ignoring Anastasia's presence, Damon looked at Elena, "I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm … acting out, trying to punish Stefan."

"For what?" Elena asked curiously and Anastasia stared at her twin in disbelief; she wasn't buying that, was she?

Damon waved his hand and made a 'pfft' noise, "It's all in the past, I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started out with the original Salvatore brothers."

"Yeah, I don't believe that," snapped Anastasia, making Damon and Elena stare at her. Anastasia walked over to Damon, "You told Caroline to dance with Stefan did you?!"

"Ana-"Elena gasped, unsure why her twin was acting so mean towards Damon and why she would assume such a thing.

Anastasia ignored her sister, keeping her eyes trained on Damon who looked angry but was hiding it well beneath his regular smirk. "Caroline isn't acting like herself. I've been her best friend since I was four and I know that she would _never_ act like how she just did."

At that moment, Ezra walked over with drinks in his hand, "Is there a problem?" Damon looked lazily over at the guy and smiled, "You must be Ezra Fell? I'm Damon Salvatore." Ezra merely nodded, then looked over at Elena. Elena smiled at him, "Elena Gilbert."

"Yeah, I know. Ana, are you okay? Is this guy bothering you?" Anastasia shook her head and went back over to Ezra taking her drink from him, "No. don't forget my words to you from the other night Salvatore! I meant what I said," she then took Ezra's arm and left her sister behind with Damon.

"What was that Ana?" Ezra implored. Shaking her head, she took a sip from her drink Ezra got her, and she beamed, "Tequila! How did you know?"

Ezra smiled fondly at her, "I told you. I've liked you for a long time, Ana. Now are you going to tell me what your deal with Damon Salvatore is?"

Anastasia hesitated slightly; Ezra wasn't her boyfriend yet, but she knew that if she were to trust him and start going out with him, then she had to give him the benefit of the doubt, "You're going to think I'm crazy."

Ezra held her chin up to face him, a soft look on his face, "Try me." Anastasia studied him for a moment longer and nodded, "I get a bad vibe around him … I'm worried about Caroline, she's dating him and, and the other day when he came over for dinner that Elena had planned, when he kissed my hand I felt … something. It was bad, like darkness. I'm not making any sense, am I? God, you must think I'm weird, and some crazy per-"Ezra interrupted her rambling by placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"-son," Anastasia breathed out when his lips left her. She placed a hand over her lips and smiled, "Wow, what was that for?"

"I don't think you're crazy. You can tell me anything Ana. I meant what I said, I really like you," Ezra told her with his charming smile. "Now will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Anastasia giggled, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her over to the dance floor.

After many more dances with Ezra, Anastasia made her way over to the bathroom and walked in to see Caroline and Elena in an engaging conversation. "Ana! Oh my god, I saw Ezra kiss you! How was it?!"

Anastasia smiled, "Amazing! And there wasn't even any tongue … I think I really like him Care," she felt vulnerable. Caroline hugged her, "Well he is a keeper, Ana. He's not like Tyler at all, he's more … mature."

"So you're dating Ezra Fell now?" Elena looked at her sister; she seemed happier. She knew that her and Ana didn't get along so well since their parents died, and she wanted her to be happy. Maybe Ezra would help in making her mellow and finally become like before with them as best friends once again.

Before Anastasia could answer her twin, she saw a weird mark on Caroline's neck, "What is that?" she demanded suspiciously. "Hmmm?" Caroline looked confused at the change in Anastasia's tone and Elena moved forward to see what captured her sister's attention, "Oh my god Caroline, what happened?!"

"Nothing okay?" cried Caroline, covering herself tighter with her shawl. Anastasia wasn't having that and she pulled her shawl away, revealing her bare shoulders that were littered with marks, "Those are bite marks! Is Damon hurting you?! I knew he was up to no good!"

"No of course not. Look my mom would kill me … just leave me alone you two!"

Anastasia looked incredulously at her best friend for a second before she threw her shawl at her face and rushed out of the bathroom with Elena hot on her heels. She ignored Ezra who looked worriedly at her, asking what was wrong and didn't bother stopping until she found herself face-to-face with a smirking Damon Salvatore.

Anastasia slapped his face so hard that it made a resounding noise and wiped the smirk off his face. "There is something seriously wrong with you," growled Elena.

"You stay the hell away from my best friend or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her!" Anastasia threatened him. She turned around to see that Ezra had observed the whole scene and she took his hand, "Can you take me home?"

"Yeah of course, come on."

Once they were halfway to the Gilbert Residence, Anastasia got a text from Elena, telling her that had just dropped Caroline home after finding her nearly unconscious in the Lockwood's garden and that she was crying for her.

"Is everything okay?" Ezra asked Anastasia after noticing how distressed she was.

"Do you mind dropping me off at Caroline's instead?" Ezra shook his head, "Not at all."

Five minutes later, he parked by the Forbes' driveway and there was silence in the car for a while.

"I'm sorry for all the drama. Tonight was supposed to be about us and having a good time."

"Nah, don't worry about it. …What do you say about a second date?" Ezra smiled.

"Really? I thought you'd be running the other direction by now," Anastasia laughed nervously as she picked on a loose thread from her dress; she hated how nervous Ezra made her and that more than anything told her that she wanted him, and not only in the sexual way, but that she genuinely liked him.

"I told you I liked you, and I want you to be my girlfriend. Your problems are now my problems … so what do you say? Would you, Anastasia Gilbert be my girlfriend?"

Anastasia shone with happiness, "Yes!" Ezra grinned back and leaned into her, capturing her lips with another kiss; it was more passionate than the last one and Anastasia found herself swooning for the first time in her life when he let her go.

Anastasia waved at him and watched him leave before knocking on the Forbes' door.

 **A/N:** **What did you think about Ezra Fell? I honestly enjoyed writing him in. I wanted Ana to have someone special. Elena has Stefan, and I felt it was only fair that Ana has someone in her life as well. Should I make him clueless like Matt? Or do you want him to either already know about vampires, or later find out? … let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **Chapter 5:**

"Where is my ring?" Damon groaned; he felt so weak from all the vervain. He couldn't believe how careless he was at the Founder's party; why didn't he think that Stefan might have drugged his date with vervain … and now here he was, locked in a cellar with his Good Samaritan of a brother staring at him through the bars.

Stefan shook his head, "You won't be needing it anymore."

Damon groaned as he tried to move his body, "How long have I been here?" he stared at Stefan until he finally muttered, "Three days."

What the hell was he planning on doing to him stuck in a cell for three days now… "What are you doing?"

"During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them rather to punish them," said Stefan matter-of-factly, yet he looked disturbed with the thought.

"You know what will happen if I don't … feed on blood," Damon said, trying to articulate his words, even his jaw felt numb – how much vervain was in his system?

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever," said Stefan robotically.

"So what," scoffed Damon, "You're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?"

Stefan shook his head, "I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, we can reevaluate."

"I'm stronger than you think," said Damon, half-warningly and half-threateningly.

"You always have been. But you're not stronger than the vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way," said Stefan as he turned to leave, sparing one last sad glance at his older brother. He really was sorry, but Damon gave him no other choice.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

"Morning sunshine," said Anastasia, entering Caroline's room with pancakes and Bonnie who had just arrived after Elena told her the events of last night.

"Ooh, pancakes," said Caroline brightly, feeling much chirpier than the other night.

"How are you feeling?" asked Bonnie looking immensely concerned as she sat by the bed next to Caroline and watched her begin munching down the pancakes that Anastasia had made for her.

"Yeah, what the hell happened last night Care? Elena told me she found you by the lawn passed out before you began crying hysterically," Anastasia looked worriedly at her best friend and the fading bruises on her back.

Caroline dropped the fork and looked up at the two girls shakily as she recalled what happened last night, "I remember the party. Damon came up behind me, and he was kissing my neck, or biting my neck. I passed out," Caroline shrugged but she seemed a bit worried. "It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird. …maybe I let him bite me."

"Why would you do that?" scoffed Bonnie disbelievingly.

"Yeah, it's not kinky at all Care. It's messed up," snapped Anastasia; what she wouldn't do to face Damon right now and beat the crap out of him. Nobody touches Caroline, she was off limits!

"Can we just not talk about it, ok? Don't want to talk about Damon," said an adamant Caroline. "I don't want to talk about any of it. Just want to go back to normal. What are you doing with that candle?" she suddenly asked, looking over at Bonnie and seeing her staring intensely at a candle in her hand.

"Um … nothing," stuttered Bonnie, looking around for a change of subject and noticing an amber, chunky crystal amulet hanging by her window. "What's this?"

"Damon gave it to me. Or he was going to give it to me. All I know is, it's mine now," said Caroline, though she looked a bit unsure of herself. Anastasia studied her best friend's odd behavior; ever since she began dating Damon Salvatore, her emotions and moods have been like a roller coaster ride, and so not herself.

"It's ugly," Bonnie commented. Caroline snatched the crystal amulet into her chest protectively, "Well, get your grubby hands off it!"

"What happened with you and Ezra last night?" Bonnie asked Anastasia. Caroline squealed and stared imploringly at her best friend, "Yes, do tell!"

Anastasia's face reddened slightly, "Well, um, you two are looking at the girlfriend of Ezra Fell."

"Congratulations!" Bonnie laughed pulling Anastasia in for a hug. Caroline joined them and as they pulled apart, she couldn't help but gloat, "Tyler is going to _die_ when he sees you two together!"

Anastasia shrugged, "It's not about him anymore … honestly, I couldn't care less what he thinks. Ezra makes me happy and I'm finally over Tyler."

"Well good for you," Caroline bobbed her head enthusiastically.

Anastasia took her dress off and changed into some regular clothes for school. She always kept a bag full of fresh clothes at the Forbes since she always slept over at Caroline's. Anastasia hitched a ride with Caroline since Ezra was the one that dropped her off last night.

Caroline and Anastasia began handing out flyers for the sexy car suds wash tomorrow once they arrived at school.

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fundraiser, for god's sake," Caroline blabbered nonstop to Anastasia who was thrilled that her friend seemed to be getting back to her usual self.

"Chill Care, it's going to be perfect, and besides, we're going to rock those bikinis," Anastasia winked. Caroline suddenly looked up and saw Stefan; she dragged Anastasia with her by the wrist until she came to a stop in front of Stefan and Elena.

"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do," Caroline folded her arms and glared at Stefan. Anastasia rolled her eyes.

"He's gone Caroline," Stefan said somberly making both Anastasia and Elena look at him weirdly.

Caroline smiled, "When is he coming back?"

Stefan shook his head, "He's not coming back. I'm sorry." Funny, he didn't sound sorry at all.

"He better not show his face in town again," Anastasia growled looking Stefan dead in the eye. She then turned to Caroline and soothingly said, "It's a good thing, Care."

Caroline nodded, but her voice was weak, "I know that."

After school, Ezra took Anastasia for their first lunch date as a couple to Mystic Grill. She saw that Elena seemed to be waiting for Stefan and was playing pool with Matt as they walked over to get a table.

"So, how's Caroline?" asked Ezra in concern, which was something she loved about him; he showed concern for the people Anastasia cared about.

Anastasia beamed at him, "She's definitely better. We've been handing out flyers for the sexy suds car wash tomorrow and she was as good as new … and Stefan said that Damon left town which is even better news."

Ezra laughed, "So … tomorrow, am I going to see my girlfriend wearing a bikini?"

Anastasia put on a mock-scandalized face and gasped, "Of course. I mean it is _sexy_ suds. Nothing screams sexy than a girl in a bikini, don't you think?"

"You'd look sexy wearing a potato bag, Ana," Ezra chuckled as he ate his burger with gusto. Anastasia forked some of her salad into her mouth, eyeing her boyfriend in thought, "Are you trying to butter me up for something, or are you just being your normal charming self?"

"Can't a boyfriend comment on how sexy his girlfriend is?"

"Hmm, you can. And just so you know … flattery gets you everywhere," Anastasia smirked, giving him a wink. "Anyways, you gonna help me wash some cars tomorrow?"

"Anything you want," he smirked. Anastasia got up after a while to go to the bathroom and on her way back to Ezra, she overheard an old man she recognized to be Tiki's grandfather who was suffering from Alzheimer's talking with Stefan, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"I know you. _My god_ ," he gasped, and Elena froze in her place next to Stefan.

"I'm sorry?" Stefan looked at Tiki's grandpa in bewilderment.

"I know you. How can it be?"

"I think you have the wrong person, sir," Stefan sounded nervous, though for what reason, Anastasia could tell. She hid herself behind the wall better, tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear so she could listen better.

"You haven't aged a day," Tiki's grandpa went on adamantly, clearly not listening to a word Stefan was saying.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me," Stefan told him firmly before he turned to Elena, "Hey, can we … can I take you home and we can talk about it? Ok?" Anastasia walked out of her hiding place to see Stefan practically pushing Elena out the door and Tiki's grandpa staring at Stefan's back – an unreadable expression on his face.

Anastasia shook her head; what a weird conversation. "Hey, what took you so long? Are you alright?" asked Ezra.

"Yeah, yeah. Just overheard Elena and Stefan, seems they're having relationship problems," Anastasia scoffed. Ezra examined her face before he carefully said, "You don't like your sister very much do you? Which is weird, because I remember last year the two of you were like two peas in a pod."

Anastasia rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, a lot can change in a year, trust me."

"Like what?" Ezra looked at his girlfriend. There was no judgment in his eyes, merely the need to support his girl and know everything about her and Anastasia smiled.

"Like her being the reason for my parents' death," Anastasia said matter-of-factly, deciding to clarify her words when she saw the taken aback look she was on the receiving end of from her bewildered boyfriend.

"Once a week, our family does this family night thing … I know it sound kinda ridiculous and cheesy and probably lame, but my dad was so excited for it and we loved him. So we agreed once a week, we'd have a family night were no one makes any plans at all. Just one day. Then there was a party by the woods, and we were both invited; I refused since I had other obligations, but Elena … selfish, stuck-up, bratty Elena made a huge tantrum that she wanted to go. During the party she fought with Matt, and she called my parents to pick her up, and they just dropped everything for her Highness," Anastasia snarled through gritted teeth, hatred and malice lacing her words.

Ezra slid his hand across the table and took her hand in his, squeezing it slightly and watching as a few teardrops fell down her golden skin.

"She miraculously survived. Nobody knows how… and I wish she died in their place. I'd rather mourn my stupid and selfish twin than my loving and gentle parents," Anastasia laughed bitterly, swiping a hand roughly over her face to wipe away the traitorous tears. "She went to the party, _fine_! But she was in a party _crowded_ with people, with friends. She could have asked Matt or Tyler, Bonnie or Caroline for a ride home, but instead she decided to disrupt family night and lead my parents to their death. So that is why I hate Elena now, and why we aren't as close as we used to be. I will _never_ forgive her for that."

There was silence in their table as Ezra threw a few dollar bills on the table and walked out with Anastasia to his car so that he could drop her home. Before he started the car however, he slid a hand through her hair and drew her in for a passionate kiss, his tongue roaming in her mouth making them both moan when Anastasia bit his lip and kissed him back with vigor.

"I don't honestly blame you," Ezra sighed against Anastasia's cheek. He placed a last peck on her lips as he started the car. "It doesn't make you a bad person if that's what you're thinking."

Anastasia smiled at him from the passenger seat; she picked a good choice when she decided to date Ezra Fell and give him a chance. Anyone else would have defended poor, precious Elena … well, except for Caroline. Anastasia found it easy to fall in love with Ezra Fell.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

"No, Tiki, do _not_ do the one-piece, ok? I've seen it on you. _Trust me_. Yeah, but you're going for stripper pole vibe this year," Caroline was on the phone in her bedroom talking to Tiki.

" _Caroline. Caroline._ "

"Yeah, maybe we should wash the cars in slow motion," she laughed. "No."

" _Caroline_."

Caroline began looking around bewilderly, "What? Oh, um, no, sorry. Um, so I'll just see you tomorrow. Two-piece. Ok, bye."

Caroline began looking around her room in fear and uncertainty; she saw a crow sitting on her open window-sill and she flapped her arms at it in a shooing motion, "Shoo, shoo! Shoo! God!" She slammed her window shut after the crow flew away and took her car keys, hopping into her car.

She knocked on the front door of the Gilbert's Residence and Elena opened the door looking at Caroline in surprise, "Caroline, I didn't know you were coming over."

"Yeah, uh, sort of last minute. Is Ana here?" said Caroline letting out a breathy laugh. Elena nodded, "She's upstairs."

"Kay, thanks," Caroline said perkily as she walked up the stairs, she saw that Stefan was cooking food and it smelled great. She opened Anastasia's door and plopped down on her bed.

"Woah Care, what's wrong?" Anastasia was dressed in her pajamas and was sitting by her bed browsing through the social media on her phone when her best friend burst in her room looking as though she had seen a ghost.

"I was on the phone with Tiki when I could have _sworn_ I heard Damon's voice whispering to me, like he was right beside me!" Caroline's voice came out muffled as she spoke into a pillow.

"Are you sure?" Anastasia raised a brow at her friend, "It sounds a bit far-fetched, I mean, Stefan said he _left_ town."

" _I know_! That's the thing. I _know_ I heard him more than once. And then this crow was just sitting on my window."

"A … crow?" said Anastasia in disbelief, thinking that maybe she heard wrong.

"Anyways … I'm too freaked out to sleep alone, so do you mind if I sleepover?" said Caroline in a tiny voice.

Anastasia smiled fondly at Caroline, "Like you need to ask you goofball." She went over to her cupboard and threw Caroline's duffle bag onto the bed.

"You know that Stefan is cooking for Elena downstairs, right?" Caroline smirked at Anastasia as she looked into the bag for some pajamas.

Anastasia scoffed, "Please, that's nothing. Vicki Donovan is in Jeremy's room …. Apparently she slept over from last night and hasn't left since." Caroline paused, her hand buried in the bag as she gaped at Anastasia before bursting out into laughter, "Gilbert Residence is turning into a frat house."

"Uh-huh, maybe I should call Ezra over and make it a kinky three-way," Anastasia giggled; and the two girls rolled around the bed with tears of laughter, all thoughts of Damon and crows disappearing from their minds.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are _not_ running a charity here," Caroline laid the rules out to Elena at the sexy suds car wash.

"No, we are not," added Anastasia.

Elena nodded in agreement and obediently repeated, "No we are not." Just as Stefan arrived and the two lovebirds traded hellos.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she stared at them, "The event is called _sexy suds_ , you know. Look at Ana for example!" Stefan and Elena both looked at a smug and beaming Anastasia who was dressed in a slinky and silky white two-piece that showed off her golden sun-kissed skin and her shiny diamond belly piercing that sparkled under the sunlight.

With that, Caroline left to check on the others and see if they were dressed appropriately.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan stared at Elena in amusement.

"And judged, yeah," Elena laughed.

"Babe you look amazing," Ezra just came over and wrapped both arms around Anastasia's waist who giggled, "You don't look so bad yourself handsome." And he did; his gorgeous six-packs and abs looked highly delectable at the moment.

Anastasia looked at her twin and Stefan who was watching them and waved goodbye as she dragged Ezra away from them and onto their first car.

"You know, everyone's staring at you," Ezra chuckled. Anastasia looked around and smirked when she saw nearly all the male population gaping at her with drool risking an appearance.

"Yeah, and all the girls are staring at you," Anastasia giggled blowing soap onto Ezra's face. Their attention snapped over to the car next to them when they heard Tiki shriek as the hose splashed water all over her.

Matt moved forward to turn it off as he laughed, "Wet and wild, Tik."

"Hey, look, there is your uncle," Anastasia pointed out Logan who was speaking to the camera with the news crew surrounding him.

"And there's your aunt," Ezra smirked. "I heard my uncle finally managed to score a date with her?"

"Well, you Fells do have a certain charm," Anastasia winked seductively. "It was inevitable."

Later on, Anastasia went over to get more towels and saw that Elena was minding the money and talking to Tiki's grandpa. They were both distracted with their probably riveting conversation, that they didn't notice her approaching.

"Well, I … I thought it was somebody I knew," said Tiki's grandpa sounding a bit unsure.

"Stefan Salvatore," Elena stated.

"Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me," Tiki's grandpa shook his head. Well, he did have Alzheimer's from what she remembered Tiki telling her and Caroline last year.

"Where do you think you'd seen him before?" Elena pushed; ever the pusher and nosy one.

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore Boarding house. Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us even knew he was even here until the attack." He frowned as he tried to remember the details, and Anastasia was now deeply interested.

"The attack?" Elena looked confused.

"His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods."

"His uncle," Elena frowned, "Zach?"

Tiki's grandpa shook his head, "Mm-mmm. Joseph." _What the hell?_

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story," said Elena. Yeah, well get in line.

"Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago." _What the frick?_ As Tiki arrived and began apologizing to Elena that her grandpa was alzy-heimer, Anastasia made her way slowly back to Ezra, lost in thoughts; but just as she passed Tiki and her Grandpa, she overheard Elena ask if he was really Stefan Salvatore.

"Yes. I remember his ring and his brother. Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

"When was this?"

"It was early June, 1953. Yeah. June, 1953."

Anastasia sucked in a deep breath. That wasn't possible; whatever she was thinking wasn't possible. He was probably mixing the past with the present due to his Alzheimer. It just wasn't possible.

She was so lost in thoughts that she wasn't looking at where she was going and bumped into something hard. "Ana?"

"Ezra, thank god," she pulled her arms aaround his neck and hugged him tight.

"Hey, hey what's wrong," he asked in concern, cupping her cheeks with his hands. Anastasia shook her head, "I think I'm going crazy, Ezra. … anyways forget about it, what's up."

"I was looking for you. I need to bail, I said I'd meet up with some friends at the grill," said Ezra looking apologetic but Anastasia shook her head and smiled, "Go. I'll hang out with Bonnie."

Anastasia made her way over to Bonnie who was glaring daggers at Tiki with a mop in her hand. She gasped when she saw the trail of water in the ground turn to fire as it spread over to a car engulfing it fully.

Before Anastasia could think any coherent thoughts, Stefan appeared out of nowhere and shook Bonnie out of her trance, the fire disappearing as she blinked her eyes and looked bewilderly at Stefan.

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"You were in some kind of trance," Stefan explained. Anastasia noticed that he didn't look the least bit surprised that Bonnie set a car on fire.

"Did I do this?" Bonnie's voice shook with apprehension. Stefan nodded, "I think so, yeah."

"Nobody else saw, did they?" Stefan looked up at Anastasia who shook her head. Stefan shook his head at Bonnie. "Don't tell anybody, please."

Anastasia didn't even bother listening for more; she ran out of the school and climbed into her car never stopping until she reached the house and into the safety of her room.

According to Tiki's grandpa, Damon and Stefan Salvatore were up and kicking in 1953 … he had Alzheimer's so he wasn't exactly reliable, but it was freaky.

She touched Damon and had these images of blood and death and an ominous feeling … _A crow_ … didn't Caroline tell her yesterday that she saw a crow by her windowsill, just before she heard Damon whisper her name as though he was sitting right beside her – but Stefan said he was out of town…

Was Stefan lying? Did the crow have anything to do with Damon?… If Stefan was lying, then she would have seen Damon around town the past few days, but he had all but disappeared since the Founder's Party.

Bonnie had a bad feeling when she touched Stefan, similar to when Anastasia touched Damon … according to Grams Bonnie is a witch and she could sense if there were other witches in the vicinity, and Anastasia _wasn't_ one.

And now … now she just witnessed Bonnie turn water into fire and nearly blow up a car if Stefan hadn't woken her up from whatever trance she was zoned in on … and Stefan didn't seem surprised that Bonnie could do whatever she just did the least bit.

Caroline had also been acting weird ever since she began dating Damon Salvatore.

 _What the hell was going on in Mystic Falls?_

 **A/N:** **Anastasia is getting closer to the truth, she is putting everything together. I know nothing big happened in this chapter, but things are going to start picking up soon, especially when she finds out about the supernatural.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **Chapter 6:**

Anastasia woke up with the feeling of an elephant standing on her head, a feeling she only had the pleasure of experiencing when she was extremely wasted, or the few times she got high.

She groaned as she tried getting out of her bed and blindly made her way over to the bathroom, thinking that maybe some nice hot water would help; if not, then she was going to swallow the whole bottle of aspirin.

After her shower, she groaned in disappointment when her headache pounded harder than ever, but at least her eyes weren't bleary anymore and she could see clearly. Her phone rang as she made it out of her room desperate for coffee and aspirin.

"Hello," she croaked.

"Hey, sleepyhead, wanna meet up at the grill later?" Caroline chirped on the other end.

"Yeah sure, I have a huge headache, once the aspirin kicks in I'll meet you there," Anastasia promised as her eyes locked in on the ready-made boiling pot of coffee.

"Okay, see you Ana," said Caroline before hanging up.

Anastasia ran over and poured herself coffee to the brim, sighing blissfully when the hot caffeine touched her lips. Once she had finished, she had a granola bar and popped two pills of aspirin into her mouth, curling onto the couch and waiting for her migraine to subside.

"Ana, I need to go to the grill and meet Stefan, can you drop me off?" Elena's whining voice resounded around the room and grated on her nerves. Anastasia would have snapped at her if she didn't have to meet Caroline, so she just nodded and went to get her car keys.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Elena in concern.

"I've a horrible headache, keep your voice down," peeking an eye at her twin, she frowned noticing that she was very jumpy. "What about you? You keep looking around as though you're expecting someone to pounce at any minute."

"Wh-what, no I'm not," stuttered a wide-eyed Elena.

Anastasia rolled her eyes, "Whatever, just keep your voice down and get in the car." The drive to the grill was quiet until Anastasia heard Elena voice out in a really low voice it was almost inaudible, **"** _ **Vampire**_ **."**

"I'm sorry what?" snapped Anastasia, looking over at Elena from the corner of her eyes while she kept an eye out on the road.

Elena stared in puzzlement at her sister, "I didn't say anything, what's wrong with you?"

"What are you playing at Elena, I heard you, you said vampire, now why would you say that?" Anastasia growled, parking at the Mystic Grill and staring at her sister who stared at her with her mouth agape in the passenger seat.

"I-I, didn't, what?" Elena stuttered staring at her twin in shock, surprise and fear. "Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm going to go meet Stefan, bye."

And with that, Elena ran out of the car as though the car was a fire. Anastasia sat in the car for a couple of minutes massaging her temples. Her head was aching, and she was beginning to hear things. It was official, Anastasia Gilbert was turning cuckoo. _Vampires, yeah right!_

The second Anastasia stepped into the grill, she was hit with an intense wave of pain, she nearly collapsed on the floor. She ignored the pounding headache and the annoying buzzing sound in her ear, almost as though there was a mosquito attached to her hearing aid.

"Hey Care," Anastasia sat down just as a waiter passed them she held a hand up, "Hey, hi. One black coffee please. Thank you."

"Wow Ana, you don't look so good," Caroline looked at her best friend worriedly.

"Yeah, well, I don't feel so good either. I feel like I'm about to explode, and what the hell is that annoying incessant buzzing in my ear!" Anastasia growled, her voice increasing an octave at the end.

"Um, what buzzing sound? I don't hear anything," Caroline frowned. "Ana, maybe you should check yourself out or something."

"No, no. I'm fine; it's probably just a stupid migraine. It'll go soon," but Anastasia didn't sound so confident. What the hell was going on with her?

" _ **Animal blood keeps me alive-"**_

" _ **She is such a slut."**_

" _ **-Get involved with Caroline."**_

" _ **He is so cute!"**_

" _ **Vicki skiving off work again."**_

" _ **I hate her-"**_

"Oh, my god! Why is everyone speaking so fucking loud!" yelled Anastasia.

"Okay, I think it's time we leave. I'm going to follow you home in my car just to make sure you arrive safely," Caroline stood up and pushed Anastasia out the door looking really concerned; the two girls didn't know that there was another pair of eyes watching them leave in confusion.

"Stefan? Hello?" Elena called out.

Stefan snapped out of his reverie and turned his gaze from the door to Elena, "Yeah, sorry I spaced out. What were you saying?"

"Forget that. Why were you staring at my sister like that?" asked Elena, a small pang of jealousy bubbling inside her, and she tried to squash it down.

"Just," Stefan frowned again, deep in thoughts. "Has Anastasia been acting odd lately?"

Elena looked taken aback at the question, not having expected it, "Uh, no. Why?"

"Like I told you, I have excellent hearing. I couldn't help but overhear your sister talking and it was … odd. She kept yelling about people speaking so loud … I'm a vampire, I would know if they were loud enough," Stefan told her.

Elena thought about it slightly before her eyes lit up, "You know what? Something weird did happen on our way over here. She- she, uh. Apparently I said 'vampire' out loud in the car, when I _know_ that I didn't, Stefan. It was _weird_."

"Are you positive you didn't say it out loud?" asked Stefan apprehensively.

"No. The whole way to the grill I was thinking about what we were going to talk about, you know … the whole vampire thing. But I am positive that I didn't say vampire out loud. What the hell is going on Stefan?" Elena looked totally freaked out.

Stefan shook his head, equally worried, "I don't know Elena, I have no idea, but it doesn't look good."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Logan Fell and Sheriff Forbes arrived at the cemetery to see charred bodies on the ground, their burnt remains rotting and emanating a horrid smell from them.

Logan walked closer with a handkerchief wrapped over his mouth and nose to have a better look at their remains, "Never smelled one this bad before."

"It tried to cover its tracks," Sheriff Forbes looked nauseated at the scene.

Logan looked at Sheriff Forbes, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. You only burn a corpse to hide cause of death, and there are no shell casings," she deducted.

"We know who they are?" asked Logan.

"Doc'll have to check their dental records," replied Sheriff Forbes.

Logan sighed, looking solemnly at Sheriff Forbes, "What story should I run?"

She sounded unsure, but ploughed on, "Drug deal gone bad. It's not too big a stretch."

"I got the Gilbert watch," Logan said suddenly, lifting it from his pocket.

Sheriff Forbes nodded, "Good."

One of her deputies walked over to them holding something, "Found this in the brush about 10 yards away." He handed over the ID in his hand.

Sheriff Forbes gasped, staring sadly at the ID, "Vicki Donovan."

"You know her?" asked a concerned Logan.

"I went to high school with her mother," Sheriff Forbes shook her head.

Logan looked over at the dead bodies, "Think she's one of these?"

"I hope not."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Anastasia was fast asleep in her room when the sound of the doorbell ringing followed by a continuous knocking woke her up. She mumbled to herself and started cussing; she was going to kill whoever was at the door.

"I'm coming!" she heard Jeremy yell. Seriously who the fuck knocks on someone's door like that?

"The sun is killing me. My eyes are on fire," Vicki blabbered the second Jeremy opened the door without sparing him a hello.

"Oi! Donovan! People are sleeping around here, next time don't knock on someone's door like a fucking caveperson!" yelled Anastasia.

"Ana!" Jeremy gaped at his sister in shock.

"Oh shut it Jeremy! Go back to keeping your head up her ass! I've a fucking headache!" Anastasia yelled, ignoring the two on the door, she plopped herself on the sofa and buried her head into the cushion, groaning into it and trying to ignore the annoying buzzing sound that wouldn't go away.

Anastasia wrinkled her nose in disgust when she heard Vicki lean in and smother Jeremy with a kiss; she didn't exactly have a big problem with Vicki per say, she just preferred her to be far away from her brother.

"Did something happen?" asked Jeremy in concern.

"– _ **snapped my head … dead … see Jeremy-"**_

"I'm hungry. What do you got to eat?" asked Vicki snappishly.

"Are you bipolar or something? What the hell did you just say?" grumbled Anastasia as she stared at Jeremy and Vicki who were staring at her oddly.

"I asked if there was something to eat…" Vicki trailed off.

"You're high? Vicki, it's the middle of the day," Jeremy sighed … huh, he wouldn't have said that last week. Seems Jer-Bear is changing after all.

"Could you just _not_ talk so loud? My head hurts, I need quiet," Vicki whined, clutching her head.

" _ **Drink … Snapped my head … dead …need you-"**_

"Join the club! Now shut it, the both of you!" snapped Anastasia, burying her head in the pillow as Vicki ran off to the kitchen, leaving a dumbfounded Jeremy to stare at the two crazy girls in the house.

Ten minutes later, Anastasia was relishing in the peace and quiet that had finally settled inside the house when Matt barged in.

"Where is she?" demanded Matt.

"Come this way," said Jeremy hurriedly.

"Damn, Care was right. The druggies are the biggest attention whores," Anastasia mumbled to herself, trying to drown out the three voices coming from the kitchen.

"My gums. My jaw hurts. My gum … there's something in my gums, and it hurts," Vicki cried in her brother's arms.

"Come on, Vic. Don't be like that. Let's get you home," said Matt pleadingly.

"Just turn it off," shrieked Vicki.

"Turn what off?" shouted Jeremy.

"The talking, the chatter, just turn it off," Vicki sobbed with her hands covering her ears.

"Arrgggh!" Anastasia yelled, drawing Matt and Jeremy's attention to her, "SHUT THE HELL UP! I was sleeping, and I am sick, I've a horrible migraine, my head is pounding like a bloody bat and all of you are whining and yelling. Just SHUT. UP!"

There was a heavy silence in the room and Anastasia beamed, smiling at her success. Slowly, she sat down and curled herself comfortably into the couch.

" _ **What the hell … wrong-"**_

" _ **Two crazy … hou-"**_

" _ **Turn it off!"**_

Anastasia's hands clenched and her jaw tightened; no one listened to her. She grabbed the remote and turned the television on, hopefully the voices would go away and everyone would shut up if there was a good show on.

She stopped on the news channel when she saw that it had something to do with Mystic Falls. The man on TV spoke solemnly, "- horribly. Three bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery –"

"That's where we were last night," Jeremy gasped.

Anastasia narrowed her eyes at her little brother, "Excuse me?! You are not to go back there, what the hell is wrong with you!?"

"What happened, Vic?" demanded Matt, but Vicki ignored him as she stared horror-struck at the reporter.

Anastasia snapped her head back to the television, "– homicide, and are fast under way looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information –"

"I'm calling the cops," said Matt making a beeline to the phone.

"No, don't," Vicki begged.

"What happened after I left last night, Vick?" asked Jeremy. Vicki growled at him and pushed him hard making him fall backwards.

"Hey!" yelled Anastasia, while Matt checked on Jeremy, she went over and smacked Vicki hard on the face, making her stop acting like a lunatic and sit still. "Don't you _ever_ hurt my brother again, _got it_?" she snarled.

Vicki nodded dumbly.

"Damn Vick," mumbled Matt.

"What's going on?" asked Elena.

"Oh how fucking-tastic. Princess Elena and her Prince Charming finally came back home. Well you missed all the effing drama! For the love of god would everyone please shut up?!" Anastasia yelled.

"Don't ask, she's been like this all afternoon," Jeremy muttered to Elena. Stefan stared at Anastasia as though she were a puzzle he was trying to solve, before his attention flickered over to a still stunned Vicki, and his eyes widened.

" _ **No way!"**_

"Elena, back up. Vicki, look at me. Focus," Stefan cupped Vicki's face so that she could look into his eyes while everyone stared at them, "You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine," he looked at Matt and Jeremy, "Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on."

" _ **Vampire … how … ng with Dam-"**_

"You know what's wrong with her?" demanded Elena as Matt and Jeremy disappeared upstairs with Vicki. Stefan nodded his head, his eyes flickering subtly to Anastasia. Elena turned over to her twin, "Ana, could you leave for a bit. Stefan and I have some stuff we need to talk about."

Anastasia glared at her twin in disbelief, "Actually I _do_ fucking mind! If you want to have an effing private conversation with your boyfriend then either go to your room or go into another room. Oh, but I forgot, how silly of me, of course everyone listens to Princess Fucking Elena!"

" _ **Her eyes!"**_

"What the hell is wrong with my eyes, Stefan?" Anastasia growled flipping her head over to him.

"Uh, I didn't say anything Anastasia," Stefan looked bewildered.

"Yes, you did!" Anastasia seethed. "And while we're at it; why did you say vampire before? What is up with you two and vampires today?" she demanded.

Stefan and Elena gaped at her. Elena laughed nervously, "You know … you're right. Stefan, let's go to the porch and talk."

"She's transitioning into a vampire Elena," Stefan informed Elena as they sat on the porch swing.

"What?" Elena gasped, wide-eyed.

"Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet," said Stefan.

"H-How does she do that?" stuttered Elena.

"She has to feed on human blood."

"And what if she doesn't?" asked Elena hesitantly.

"She'll die. She may only have a few hours," Stefan sighed sadly.

"She's upstairs with him right now," Elena gasped.

"It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet … right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make a choice," Stefan informed her.

"Back inside, what did Ana mean when she asked you about her eyes?" asked a perplexed Elena.

Stefan hesitated slightly, "Her eyes flashed gold o-or orange, I-I don't know. But Elena, I didn't say vampire or anything about her eyes out loud."

"The same thing happened with me today morning," said Elena worriedly.

"Elena, I think that there is something wrong with your sister … she's not normal," said Stefan pensively. However, just as the words left Stefan's mouth, Vicki ran past them and disappeared.

"She was fine and then she just freaked out," said a frustrated Jeremy.

"I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything," Matt went over to his truck and drove off.

"I can track her," Stefan informed Elena.

"Go."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

"ARRGHH! Can't someone try to sleep in peace in this house!" shouted Anastasia as the door rang. She grumbled for the millionth time that day, and went to open the door with Elena and Jeremy trailing behind her, keeping a distance from her and looking at her as though she were a bomb about to explode.

Anastasia's eyes widened in surprise when she saw Damon on the other end and Elena gasped, moving forward to shut the door at his face, "Ana, Jeremy, go upstairs."

Anastasia moved forward, lifted her hand and put full power into her slap as she smacked Damon hard on the face, "That's for Caroline you sick asshole! You should never have come back."

"You know Elena, you seem to be scared of me, so I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that Stefan finally 'fessed up, so you should really tell your sister to back off," Damon didn't keep his eyes off Anastasia's while he spoke to Elena.

"Stay away from us Salvatore!" Anastasia snarled.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited. We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna uh," Damon smiled at Anastasia.

"You are so weird – OUCH! _ARGH_!" Anastasia dropped down on the floor clutching her head.

"Ana!" Elena cried out, running over to kneel by her twin on the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with your sister?" asked a befuddled Damon.

"Does it look like I know?" snapped Elena, "She's been like this all day."

" _ **Vicki, where are you?"**_

"– _**ously, crazy … the hell … maybe I can … ntage of …"**_

" _ **What do I d –"**_

" _ **Stefan, whe –"**_

" _ **Don't … Time …. Ring –"**_

"The voices! Make it stop; make them all stop. Elena please, MAKE THEM STOP! MAKE THEM STOP! … ARGH! They won't SHUT UP!" Anastasia screamed, her hands covering her ears and her face twisted with agony.

The last thing she saw was Jeremy run down the stairs while Elena looked at her in fear, before she saw blackness, and drifted off into unconsciousness.

Jeremy stared worriedly at his sister as he carried her into his arms and carried her up the stairs into her room.

Once Jeremy was out of sight, Elena glared at Damon, "Is she in transition, too?"

"No! I didn't touch her! But I couldn't sense her transitioning, she isn't a vampire Elena," Damon looked upwards where he knew Anastasia's room was situated.

"Then what is wrong with her?" stuttered Elena nervously.

"You're asking the wrong questions," Damon shook his head.

"What do you, what do you mean, Damon?" snapped Elena.

"You should be asking _what_ is she; because whatever I saw right now, Elena, wasn't normal."

 **A/N:** **Finally we're getting somewhere! Things begin changing more now and Anastasia will be finding out soon about Vampires. What do you think is wrong with Anastasia … can anyone guess?**

 **Oh, and by the way, NO! Ana ISN'T a witch; it was mentioned in the last two chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **Chapter 7:**

Anastasia woke up with a wet cloth on her head and she groaned, "What the hell happened?" she mumbled to himself.

"Ana, you're awake!" Anastasia looked over to see Elena entering her room looking relieved.

"Uh, shouldn't I be? Why is there a wet cloth on my head?" Anastasia dropped the cloth on her bedside table and stared at Elena with an inquiring gaze.

" _ **She doesn't remember."**_

"Don't remember what Elena?" snapped Anastasia, annoyed with all the theatrics.

"I didn't say that," Elena frowned. "I was _thinking_ it."

"Look whatever Elena; do I look like Edward Cullen to you?" Anastasia snorted. "I'm going to shower."

Elena shook her head and laughed at herself; she was just being silly. It was just her being paranoid because she had just found out that vampires exist. Her sister was definitely _not_ a mind reader.

While Anastasia showered, she was hit was flashbacks from last night; she remembered everything. Her headaches, the incessant buzzing in her ears, Vicki going cuckoo and fainting when Damon came over … _Damon_! That reminded her of some ass-kicking retribution she had promised.

She got dressed in brown leggings and a skinny leopard halter-top with matching ballerinas, slicked on some transparent lip-gloss and left her room, only to bump into Elena and Jeremy.

"You're up early. Where are you going?" Elena asked Jeremy.

"Police station. They're organizing the search party for Vicki, so…" Jeremy trailed off and went to walk away.

"Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school?" blurted out Elena.

Anastasia scoffed, "Jeremy's lady love is missing, fat chance of that happening."

"Ana!" Elena scolded her twin who merely rolled her eyes, "Jeremy, you shouldn't skip school. If they find her, we'll know. That's what cellphones are for."

"Yeah, your lips keep movin'. I don't know why," Jeremy snarled, leaving a shocked Elena to watch him leave.

"Good one, Jer-Bear," Anastasia called after him with a slight chuckle, ignoring the glare sent at her from Elena's truly and headed off to her car. She felt great! Better than yesterday, that's for sure.

"Care!" Anastasia yelled cheerfully when she saw Caroline and Bonnie walking around school. "Bon-Bon!"

"Oh my god, Ana! Are you feeling better?" asked Caroline throwing a hug over her best friend.

"Why what was wrong with you yesterday?" Bonnie looked confused at the two girls.

"She went crazy. Her head was pounding her and she kept yelling at everyone to keep their voices down when … they weren't even speaking loudly," blabbered Caroline.

"Okay Care, we get it. I was psycho yesterday, whatever. I feel great today," Anastasia beamed, and the three girls continued walking.

"So, Ana … what's your Halloween costume for this year?" Caroline smirked at her best friend.

"Little Red Riding Hood," Anastasia winked and Bonnie and Caroline laughed.

"Nice … go with the innocent, sexy look when you're anything _but_ that," Caroline winked back at Anastasia before looking back at Bonnie, "Bonnie, I have your costume, it's all here." She handed over a bag.

Bonnie searched through the contents of the bag and gaped at Caroline in disbelief, "Seriously?"

"What?" asked Anastasia looking into the bag before she snorted with laughter. "Seriously, that's too funny."

"Come on. Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween, besides Ana? I just wanna have fun, you know, just some silly, fluffy, Damon free fun," Caroline whined.

"Screw Damon!" snarled Anastasia remembering that he was actually back in town.

"Speaking of Damon, isn't this the one you got from him?" Bonnie held up the amber crystal necklace from after the Founder's party.

"Yep. Wear it. Toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone," said Caroline carelessly, "Hey, have you seen Elena? Do we know what she's wearing?"

"I was with Grams all weekend. I haven't talked to her. Maybe she's with Stefan," shrugged Bonnie.

"That girl is impossible! She skipped school _after_ giving Jeremy a lecture of not skipping school," Anastasia rolled her eyes; typical hypocritical bitch of a sister. "Anyways, she's probably going to wear last year's nurse costume."

"Seriously?!" groaned Caroline.

"Hey, girlfriend," a voice from behind them called. Anastasia whirled around and squealed before jumping into Ezra's arms, planting a kiss on his lips.

"I missed you!" Anastasia beamed.

"Oh my god! You guys are so cute!" said a shrill Caroline.

Ezra laughed, "Hey Caroline, hey Bonnie," they both waved back at him.

"So, you're going to the party tonight?" asked Anastasia.

"Yes, so I'll meet you tonight okay?" Anastasia nodded and kissed him goodbye before running over to her friends.

"I'm so jealous right now," Caroline huffed with a small pout.

"Don't be bitter, it provokes wrinkles," said Anastasia in a sing-song voice.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Anastasia checked her reflection out and smiled; perfect!

She had on the exact costume of Little Red Riding Hood, her long golden curly hair fell down loosely on her waist, the dress reached just below her thighs, and she wore high-heeled red pumps. For her makeup, she applied little eyeliner and mascara and devil red lipstick on her pouty lips.

She walked into Jeremy's room and rolled her eyes when she heard Jeremy leaving _another_ message for Vicki.

"Wow, Ana you look amazing! Do you and Jer want to hang out tonight? Since Ana is going to the Halloween party we should go, huh? What do you say Jeremy?" asked Elena nicely.

"What's with the sudden interest in family bonding time?" Anastasia stared suspiciously at her sister.

"No reason, just because," shrugged Elena.

"Cool. Sure. Sounds uh … sounds fun. Can't wait," said Jeremy dully.

"Dude, I can totally feel the excitement in the air," Anastasia smirked at her little brother.

"Shut up Ana!" Jeremy rolled his eyes, but laughed all the same.

Elena tried squashing the little bubble of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. Anastasia and Jeremy were always so close; ever since their parents died, Elena felt like she was being pushed aside. Anastasia turned to alcohol and Jeremy turned to drugs and they both got along splendidly. Yet Anastasia would always shoot her biting comments and Jeremy would snap at her.

"I know you're upset about Vicki. I heard she called Matt. But you _can't_ be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go," said Elena gently.

"What does that even mean, 'let her go'? Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?" Jeremy glared frustratingly at Elena.

" _ **She's dangerous."**_

"What the hell Elena?" snapped Anastasia.

Elena stared at Anastasia in confusion, but ignored her and turned back to Jeremy, "I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer. It's for the best."

"Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like 'nothing really even mattered' crap. Now all of a sudden, I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single one of 'em. So you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not _for the best_ ," growled Jeremy angrily.

"You know Elena, ever since mom and dad died, you somehow took it upon yourself to act like the responsible parent and boss us around. No one asked you to do that. So how about you stay in your perfect little world of all things Stefan Salvatore and leave us alone," snapped Anastasia, leaving a gaping Elena and smirking Jeremy behind.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

"Cider for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special," Tyler grinned, dressed in a gladiator costume, holding out two cocktails in his hand to Caroline and Bonnie.

"No way. Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving," said Bonnie, frantically shaking her head and staying away from the cocktails in Tyler's hands.

"Lightweight. I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with," Caroline smirked.

"Huh, that's something I would have said," Anastasia walked up to them with Ezra's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Wow! You two look hot! Pirate Ezra, huh," Caroline laughed, moving forward to hug Anastasia.

"You guys totally look like Prom King and Queen," Bonnie smiled.

"Uh, wow, you look great, Ana. So you and Fell huh," Tyler looked mad as hell as he glared over at Ezra who merely stared back with a bored look on his face.

"Yup me and Ezra," Anastasia locked eyes with Ezra's jade green ones, an honest smile appearing on her face and Ezra inwardly relaxed; he wouldn't lie that a part of him was worried that Ana was dating him to mess with Lockwood. Now he knew for sure that she was as serious about him as he was for her.

"Ladies, Tyler, I'm going to steal my lovely girlfriend for a while, I promise I'll return her safely," he winked and Caroline and Bonnie laughed while Tyler grinded his teeth together, his fists clenched.

"Oh, by the way Care. Elena is on her way dressed in last year's costume," Anastasia parted as she left with Ezra.

"Damnit Elena!" mumbled Caroline.

"So what's up with Ana and Fell … they aren't like actually dating are they?" asked Tyler casually, or well trying to be. The girls didn't buy it.

Bonnie gave him a sympathetic look. Caroline however, glared at him, "Yes, they are. Since the Founder's party, you know … the one at your place that you went with Vicki."

"The guy's a tool," scoffed Tyler, ignoring the last part of Caroline's remark.

"Seriously Tyler? Ezra Fell is the most popular and desirable guy in Mystic Falls, all the girls are dying to go out with him," said Bonnie incredulously.

"Whatever," growled Tyler.

Anastasia left Ezra with his friends halfway through the party and began looking for Caroline when she ran smack-dab into Stefan and Vicki who looked to be in the middle of a heated argument.

"Woah, what is going on here?" asked Anastasia, staring at the two suspiciously. " _You_ are supposed to be with Jeremy, and _you_ are supposed to be with Elena."

"No, no, no. You've got it all wro-"whatever Stefan was about to say, Anastasia didn't get to hear it as at that exact moment, Matt and Elena walked in on the three of them with shocked and gaping faces.

"What's goin' on?" demanded Matt, looking between Stefan and Vicki.

"Hey, uh, everything's fine," said Stefan.

Vicki stared pleadingly at Matt, "Matt, he won't leave me alone!"

Matt stepped closer to Stefan, "You need to back off, man!"

"Matt, it's … it's okay," Elena tried calming him down.

Anastasia raised her eyebrows; what the hell did she walk in on?

"No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?" yelled Matt glaring at Stefan.

"Stefan. She's gone!" cried Elena fearfully.

Stefan grabbed Matt and banged him against the door, "I'm trying to _help_ her!" and he ran off after Elena to look for Vicki.

"What the hell kind of scene did I walk in on?" Anastasia mumbled to herself as she left the room. Elena was acting odd … odder than usual. In fact, Vicki had been acting weird as well since she barged into their house the other day.

Bottom line, Stefan, Elena and Vicki were acting strangely. Damon was back in town. What the hell was going on?

Anastasia decided to look for Jeremy. Knowing that he'd be somewhere empty where no one would expect to find him, just because he liked being such a loner.

"I was so worried about you," Jeremy's voice echoed and Anastasia smirked to herself; she knew he would be in the basement.

"I'm fine now, but I … I gotta leave," she heard Vicki say. Ugh, she didn't want to walk in on a heavy make-out session between them.

"No, you can't. You can't just leave," Jeremy said desperately as Anastasia tiptoed out of the basement.

"Come with me. If you come with me, we can be together forever," said Vicki hopefully.

Say what now? Her brother isn't going anywhere with the town druggie.

Anastasia was conflicted on whether she should leave them be and give them privacy, or interrupt them, not liking the talk of forever nonsense and leaving.

However, one thing happened that confused Anastasia, and shook her to the core, making the decision for her. She heard Vicki's voice echo in her head; her voice sounded twisted and the words were sick.

" _ **Blood! Oh my god! Tastes so good! His blood is better than that crap substitute Stefan gave me."**_

"Vicki, no!" Jeremy sounded in pain and scared.

Anastasia rushed forward, seeing Vicki had Jeremy pinned on the wall with a hand on his neck, "Hey Bitch! Get off of my brother!"

Vicki turned around to glare at Anastasia, she had veins creeping around her eyes, and they were a ruby red. She had sharp fangs dripping with blood, and Anastasia felt sick.

"What the-"Vicki ran towards her to attack her. Anastasia didn't know what to do; she instinctively pushed both hands forward as though to shield her face, when the next thing she knew, a wind picked up around them and Vicki shrieked.

Opening her eyes, she gaped at the sight of a small wind blowing Vicki to the other side of the basement and her body slammed hard on the wall with a loud thud.

"Vicki!" Jeremy yelled frantically.

"Are you fucking retarded Jeremy?! _She's trying to kill us_ , move NOW!" Anastasia growled at her little brother, grabbing his wrist and trying to pull him along.

"Vicki, no!" Anastasia turned at the sound of Elena's panicky yelling and turned just in time to see Vicki heading towards Jeremy. Elena had a wooden plank in her hand and hit Vicki hard; but apparently, Vicki was stronger and she grabbed Elena, throwing her into a pile of garbage nearby.

"Elena!" Anastasia screamed anxiously.

All of a sudden, Stefan came out of nowhere and grabbed Vicki by the neck, holding her against the bus.

"Vicki!" Jeremy continued to yell for her frantically.

" _Seriously_? Jeremy, you need to sort out your damn priorities! Vicki. Is. Trying. To. KILL. Us," snarled Anastasia in disbelief. Jeez, she understood that he loved her, but I think when your girl tries to kill you and your family then running away trumps running into her arms.

Vicki suddenly disappeared from view.

"Go. Get inside. Go!" yelled Stefan to the three Gilberts.

"No need to tell us twice. Elena, Jeremy march your butts inside, now," snarled Anastasia … so she gets in bitch mode when she's protective and freaked out.

"Ahh!" Elena screamed. Anastasia turned to see Vicki had grabbed Elena from behind and was … _what the fuck?_ Vicki was _biting_ into Elena's neck, and there was blood everywhere.

Holy shit! Holy shit …Holy shit! Holy shit …

"Elena!" Anastasia screamed, about to run forward, "You psychotic bitch! You leave my sister alone!"

Stefan appeared with a wooden stake and stabbed Vicki in the back through the heart, freezing Vicki in place, and Anastasia watched in morbid fascination and disgust, as Vicki's body turned pale and grey, veined lines creeping all over her body until she desiccated and looked mummified, blank eyes staring upward.

 _WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!_

"Vicki! Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!" Jeremy cried, the mantra repeating from his mouth over and over and over again, and for once Anastasia had no scathing remark or witty comment to give as she stared open-mouthed at the unnatural dead body of Vicki with a wooden stake implanted through her heart.

" _ **She's dead! Oh my god, Vicki is dead!"**_

" _ **I don't understand what is happening. What the hell just happened."**_

" _ **Vicki, Vicki, Vicki…"**_

" _ **Bury the body."**_

"Get them both out of here," cried Elena at Stefan, her desolate eyes not leaving Vicki as she sat near her body.

"Fuck it, I'm outta here," Anastasia managed to choke out.

"Ana! You-"

"No, Elena! I just watched a fucking healthy girl desiccate right in front of my face from a wooden stake to the heart AFTER I saw her sucking blood from your neck. I need space, so back the hell off!" yelled Anastasia running out of the basement and into the raving party.

Anastasia stared incredulously at the Halloween party taking place; everyone was dancing, and drinking and having fun … that was her merely ten minutes ago, and now … now everything changed.

What the hell happened? This was all a dream; it couldn't be … Elena wasn't surprised at all. What has she gotten herself into?

Anastasia couldn't be around people at the moment; the idea of dancing right now repulsed her … however, Anastasia's eye couldn't help but drift over to the stand where she could make out bottles of alcohol … a drink on the other hand, she desperately needed. She moved forward and grabbed two tequila bottles before clambering in her car and driving home while she chugged the first bottle.

By the time Anastasia reached the house, she had a quarter left of her first bottle and she climbed out of the car with the bottle hanging loosely in her hand, only to see Stefan and Elena sitting out by the porch.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," groaned Anastasia, chugging the last remnants and throwing the empty bottle in the backseat, before going to the passenger seat and opening the second bottle, guzzling slightly from it … so she's an alcoholic who drinks tequila as though it were water, so sue her.

"Ana! Stop drinking!" Elena gasped scandalized.

"A girl who can hold her liquor, now that's my kinda girl," Damon whistled, coming out of her house.

Anastasia's eyes narrowed and she moved forward, "What the hell is he doing here? In our house Elena!"

"Do you understand what happened tonight?" Elena looked at Anastasia calmly, shocking her with the question, not having expected it.

"A lot of weird shit has been happening lately Elena," Anastasia chuckled nervously, before her laughter died out with the wind and she stared wide-eyed at the two Salvatore brothers and her solemn twin, " _Vampire!_ … No this is some kind of sick joke. Tell me you were pranking me for Halloween. Ha hah very funny Elena, didn't know you had it in you."

But from the look on Elena's face, Anastasia knew it was no joke, and she was living in denial.

"I'm so sorry I have to do this," Elena began crying and Anastasia was confused, "Vampires have this thing called compulsion, they can make the pain go away and have you forget, just like I had Damon make Jeremy forget."

"Woah, woah, Elena. Slow down. What-what do you mean, 'make me forget', and what about Jeremy?" said Anastasia slowly, her eyes trailing over to the three in front of her nervously.

"I had Damon compel Jeremy that Vicki left town and she's not coming back," Elena cried, her body wracking with sobs, "That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's going to miss her, but he knows it's for the best. He won't remember what happened tonight with Vicki dying and vampires."

" _What the fuck Elena_! What gives _you_ the right to mess with Jeremy's head?!" Anastasia growled, moving forward to Elena with her fists clenched, "You cannot do that! You don't just mess … _you_!" Anastasia snapped her glare over to Damon, her eyes lit with comprehension and rage, "You son of a bitch! The bite marks on Caroline, you were feeding from her … the-the, you compelled her the whole time she was with you!"

"Ding ding ding, and we have a winner," Damon smirked.

"I'm so sorry Ana," said Elena apologetically.

"Elena, no! don't you-"Anastasia never got to finish her threat, because at that moment, Damon flashed over to her face, grabbed her wrists and looked into her sapphire blue eyes.

His pupils dilated as he looked into her eyes and compelled her, "You won't remember what happened tonight. You left the party early because you were tired. You don't know anything about vampires or where Vicki went. You won't … remember … a thing."

There was silence in the air between the four of them. The only thing that could be heard was Elena's sobbing; Damon slowly released Anastasia's wrists as she stared at him blankly, her gaze switching over to Stefan and then the red-rimmed chocolate eyes of Elena and she cocked her head.

"Ana? Are-Are you okay?" asked Elena hesitantly.

Anastasia merely bobbed her head in reply and chugged the tequila in her hand until she had reached half the bottle while Elena, Damon and Stefan stared at her in confusion.

"Damon, did you- something is wrong with her," stuttered Elena fearfully.

Anastasia silently turned around and went back to her car to retrieve the empty tequila bottle and made her way back over to them, Damon scoffed at Elena, "Nothing is wrong with her, my compulsion wor-"

CRASH!

Anastasia just smashed the empty bottle in her hand over Damon's head, and he fell to the ground, "ARGH! Damn that hurt! What was that for?" he growled at Anastasia who slapped him hard on his face.

"YOU TRIED TO COMPEL ME!" Anastasia shrieked so loud the two vampires cringed due to their sensitive hearing. Anastasia ran over to Elena and punched her hard on the face, making Elena fall backwards and land on the ground, " _You bitch_! You mess with our brother's head and then you decide to mess with mine? Who the hell do you think you are to decide? GOD?!"

"Anastasia stop," Stefan shouted as Anastasia was pulling on Elena's hair.

Anastasia let go of her bitch of a sister and glared at the three of them.

"Why the hell didn't the compulsion work?" was all Damon could say.

"Is she on vervain?" asked Stefan.

"No, no, she isn't drinking or wearing vervain," whimpered Elena; a hand on her sore eye that she knew would end up becoming a black eye soon.

"Then how come compulsion doesn't work on her?" demanded Damon in shock.

"Gee! Who the hell cares, because if I could be compelled, then your plan would have worked tonight," snarled Anastasia.

"Ana, I only want to protect you," cried Elena pleadingly.

"If you _wanted to protect me_ , then you wouldn't have involved yourself with vampires Elena! If you _wanted to protect me_ then you should have given me vervain since you never knew I couldn't be compelled. If you _wanted to protect me_ then, oh I dunno, maybe you should have told me the damn truth when you found out and a psycho vampire Vicki was roaming around the Halloween party that your siblings were in!" Anastasia ranted.

"What the hell are you? Are you a witch?" asked Damon flashing over to Anastasia threateningly.

"Witches," snorted Anastasia lacking humor, "Witches exist now too?! Look Salvatore get out of my face, you don't scare me," she sneered at Damon who smirked at her.

"Are you sure," he made his fangs appear.

"Damon!" Elena and Stefan warned him.

But Anastasia had had enough; vampires and witches exist, her sister was dating a vampire, her best friend dated a vampire and was made to be a puppet and a blood bag by said vampire, the girl her brother was in love with was turned into a vampire and murdered in front of both of them, she kept hearing voices in her head and something weird happened when Vicki tried to attack her earlier, her sister had Jeremy compelled messing with his mind and had tried to do the same to her, apparently she cannot be compelled because there is some sort of glitch in her system, _and now Damon freaking Salvatore is trying to intimidate her_.

Unknown to Anastasia, her sapphire blue eyes had turned into orange flames of fire and Damon, Stefan and Elena were gaping at her in shock. It only took about ten seconds for her eyes to turn back to its natural blue and she moved her hand forward to push Damon away when a wind picked up out of nowhere and surrounded Damon, carrying him into the air slightly and slamming him into the wall opposite to him, hitting it with a harder intensity than Vicki did before.

"Stay the hell away from me Salvatore!" growled Anastasia as the three of them gaped at her in awe, shock and slight fear. She whipped her head over to Elena and stalked towards her, scoffing when Stefan moved in front to protect her, "From this day onward, you are no longer my sister Elena. You tried to mess with my head after I begged you not to. You tried to have my mind and the mind of my little brother's messed with _against_ our will. NO! You are no sister of mine. I will be nice to you in public, and I will put on a farce charade, but know this; deep down, I _hate_ you and I _cannot_ stand you!"

Anastasia ignored the Salvatore brothers and moved towards the front door. Elena began crying in earnest, "Ana, please, I'm so sorry, _please_! _Ana_!"

She turned one last time to face Elena, ignoring the stumped vampires, "I won't tell Jeremy anything. But know this … one day, he will find out what you did, and watch as your brother hates you as well. You did this to yourself, you brought it upon you. Secrets always have a way of coming out in the end. Goodnight boys," and with that Anastasia Gilbert slammed the door shut behind her.

Elena's body wracked with giant sobs as she cried into Stefan's arms.

Damon shared a solemn look with his brother, "What the hell is she Stefan? She's not a vampire, and she sure as hell isn't a witch … what the hell is she?"

Stefan shook his head, "I have no idea."

 **A/N:** **And here we have it; yay! Anastasia finally found out. Now the chapters can get more interesting. It was killing me keeping Ana in the dark, and honest to god, I felt bored writing a clueless Ana. But now that she knows, the action starts and things will begin to change.**

 **Let me know if you have any ideas or anything you want changed in the future chapters that you didn't like in canon, and I'll see if I can somehow fit it in with my original plot.**

 **R &R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **Chapter 8:**

"Ana? We have to go to the police station for questioning about Vicki's, uh, disappearance," said Elena, walking into Anastasia's room.

"Whatever," said Anastasia dismissively, not even bothering to acknowledge Elena's presence. Hearing the door shut, she turned around thinking that Elena had left, only to see her moving towards her.

"Ana, I'm sorry. How many times do you want me to say it? Just, please _forgive_ me!" begged Elena, her eyes staring imploringly into Anastasia.

"An apology won't change anything, Elena," Anastasia spat angrily, "You tried to erase my memory against my will. You messed with Jer's. What were you going to do? Every time we see something you don't like, you get Damon to compel us? We're not puppets meant to amuse you Elena. We're supposed to be a family, one that sticks together. It seems you chose team vampire."

"Ana-"

"Get out Elena! I meant what I said the other night. I will act cordial with you in public, when in actuality, I _despise_ you. We're not sisters anymore; we just share the same genes. Let me ask you something," Anastasia added as an afterthought, "How would you feel if it were the other way around? How would _you_ feel if Jeremy or I decided to mess with _your_ mind?"

"I-I, well, uh, um, Ana-"Elena began stuttering, unable to answer the question.

Anastasia smirked, "That's what I thought. Shut the door behind you on your way out." Once Elena left, Anastasia got dressed and went separately in her car, not wanting to ride with Elena and her brainwashed brother in the same car.

"Sherriff Forbes?"

Liz looked up and smiled, "Anastasia, hi. Come in, come in. I'm sorry for the hassle, but its procedure."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Fire away," Anastasia smiled; Caroline may have problems with her mother, but Anastasia loved Liz Forbes, she was like another aunt to her.

"When was the last time you saw Vicki?"

"The night of the Halloween party. I ran into her and Stefan, they were talking and then joined by Matt and Elena," Anastasia shrugged.

"Did you know anything about her going anywhere?"

"Nope. Vicki and I don't really hang with the same crowd. I mean, the only time I see her is when I go to the grill or if she's ever around my brother," Anastasia informed Liz.

"Is there anyone I can talk to that may know what happened to her prior leaving town?"

"I'd go with Matt, Jeremy or Stefan," said Anastasia casually.

"Why Stefan?" Liz looked confused at his inclusion.

"Elena asked him to look after her for Jeremy; since Stefan and Elena are dating, he didn't mind," Anastasia knew that Stefan and Elena would say something along the same line; they were so predictable.

"What was her behavior like those last few days before she left?"

"Up and down. Very sketchy. Incredibly annoying and whiny, hallucinating about voices that weren't there; and she kept her sunglasses on, like she had a major hangover or something," Yeah, so Anastasia was going to hell for speaking bad of the dead, but whatever – Vicki went rabid and tried killing her and Jeremy … and Elena.

One measly kiss with her boyfriend and she loses it, turning psychotic and trying to kill the whole Gilbert generation in one big fell swoop – talk about absolutely no willpower whatsoever.

"Any signs of aggression or violence?"

"If she was, then it wasn't around me. I tend to avoid her," Anastasia replied vaguely knowing that this question was leaning closer towards vampirism and Anastasia preferred that question to be directed at Stefan and Elena – it was their problem.

"So you believe Vicki really has left town?"

"Definitely," Anastasia nodded.

"Alright, thanks so much for coming over here Ana," Sheriff Forbes was gone, and she was now the lovable Aunt Liz.

Anastasia beamed at her, "Nah, don't worry about it Liz."

Since Anastasia left before Elena and Jeremy, she was the first to be questioned and the first to leave. Elena was next, then Jeremy, Stefan and lastly Matt. Anastasia smirked inwardly at not having to wait in line.

Upon seeing her leaving the Sheriff's office, Elena dragged Stefan over to her and Anastasia knew that she was about to hound her with questions. "What happened? Did you blow our cover? Did you say anything about … _vampires_?"

"Shut it, Elena," snapped Anastasia. She pinched the bridge of her nose and leveled Elena with a glare, "You are so damn, annoying. There is no 'we' here, hence 'our cover' is non-existent. I didn't say anything about what goes bump in the night and I said that Vicki probably left town. Now get away from my face."

"Elena Gilbert?" one of Liz's deputies called out and Elena left, sparing Stefan with a last reassuring glance. Anastasia scoffed and went to leave, but Stefan held a hand out to stop her.

"Look, Anastasia, I know that what Elena did was wrong, but she was only trying to protect you. Don't hate her for it."

"Huh. Look Stefan, I respect the amount of devotion you hold towards Elena, and how protective you are of her, but if we are to be friends, or at least get along, then you cannot tell me what to do, especially about precious Elena. … Believe me Stefan; my hatred towards Elena was instigated from another event, what happened the other day just cemented it."

"Anastasia," rolling her eyes, she placed a pleasant smile on her face and turned to face Stefan again. "If you want to ask anything about you-know-what, you can always come to me."

Anastasia gave Stefan a genuine smile and nodded, "Thanks Stefan. I'll think about it."

Ever since the Halloween party, Anastasia hadn't only been thinking about vampires, but about whatever the hell was happening with her. She now knew for sure that she could somehow read minds – not like Edward Cullen read minds … yet; Anastasia believed she had the potential to become so after practice and a lot of meditation. Right now if she concentrated on one person, she could hear a few tidbits.

Another dilemma; what was that wind thing she did to Vicki and then Damon? All Anastasia knew was she felt fear with Vicki and rage with Damon.

Now that she was aware of vampires and witches, Anastasia could feel power within her … some sort of tingling sensation running through her veins, and Anastasia was a bit scared of what else she could do. She didn't want to accidentally hurt someone. But she didn't trust anyone to help her or even understand what she was going through.

Caroline didn't know anything about the supernatural, and after what Damon did to her … she didn't like it, but she knew that Elena, Stefan and Damon would stand in her way and not allow her to inform Caroline about it all. Ezra would think she was crazy and either dump her ass or have her drugged and sent to a mental institution. Bonnie apparently was a witch, but she didn't believe yet. Then there was Bonnie's Grams.

Anastasia decided that she would go to the Boarding House and grill Stefan for the whole vampire Wikipedia, and then she would decide when to see Sheila Bennett. One thing Anastasia knew for sure, she wasn't a witch … Bonnie told her that her Grams could 'sense' if there was any other witches in town like some sort of witchy LoJack. So if she wasn't a witch, then what the hell was she?

Anastasia parked her car near the Boarding House and knocked on the front door – unlike her prissy twin, Anastasia had the common decency to knock before entering somebody's home uninvited. However, she was shocked when a pretty blonde with warm chocolate brown eyes opened the door.

"Uh, hi. Can I help you?" the blonde asked looking suspicious.

Concentrating on her slightly, she was surprised when she hit the jackpot and heard her thoughts; _**"She's really pretty. God, I hope she isn't one of Damon's playthings."**_

Anastasia so wanted to vehemently deny her accusation, but then she would have to explain how she read her mind … and she was so _not_ doing that. So instead, she put on her award-winning smile and said, "Hi, I'm looking for Stefan."

"Oh, he's not here right now, but you can wait inside if you'd like …?" she posed it like a question and with civility.

"Thanks," Anastasia stepped inside and the two blondes sat down near the fireplace in an uncomfortable silence. Anastasia decided to invade her privacy again to find out if she was also a vampire.

She felt like her mind was about to burst with the amount of concentration she was putting on the blonde and Anastasia was sure she looked constipated or something, due to the weird look the girl was giving her. Anastasia decided to give up, she was still a novice and didn't want to burst any of her brain cells; she would just get information the normal way and use her words.

"Oh my god, how rude of me. I'm Anastasia Gilbert."

"Oh, are you related to Elena Gilbert?" the blonde perked up curiously, raising an amused eyebrow when Anastasia groaned.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I'm her twin sister."

"Huh, there seems to be a story there … and one I wouldn't mind hearing," she smirked; Anastasia found herself liking the blonde, she reminded her of Caroline. "Anyways, I'm Lexi Branson. Stefan's best friend."

"Okay, let's go ahead and address the elephant in the room. Are you a vampire?" Anastasia blurted out, having had enough of dancing around the subject.

Lexi gaped, her face morphing into surprise, before she grinned, "I like you. Yes I am, but you're not."

"I don't know what the hell I am exactly," Anastasia shrugged. "Stefan told me I could come over anytime to ask about vampires since I just found out two days ago."

"Huh, you seem to be taking it very well," Lexi laughed.

"One would think so, but no she didn't," Damon's voice echoed from behind them. Lexi rolled her eyes – interesting, someone else didn't like Damon Salvatore as well. "What are you doing here?" Damon growled, flashing over to Anastasia and placing his hand around her neck, slamming her onto the wall.

He moved so fast and so unexpectedly, that Lexi didn't have time to stop him. Anastasia got mad; she was sick and tired of high and mighty Damon Salvatore thinking he's all that, just because he is a vampire with freakishly strong powers.

Her rage grew and grew until a few embers from the fireplace swirled into Anastasia's skin somehow, and when she placed a hand over the one he was trying to throttle her with trying to tug it away since she couldn't breathe, Damon began yelling in pain, his hands were sizzling and the smell of charred skin wafted around the room.

Damon let go of Anastasia quickly. The minute his skin released contact with Anastasia's, the burning stopped and his red, raw skin began to heal again. Lexi, Anastasia and Damon stared in shock at Damon's hand.

"What the hell are you?" Lexi was the first to speak, and when Anastasia looked up at her, she noticed that Lexi wasn't frightened or repulsed, but fascinated and in awe.

"I told you many times already Damon; _do not ever touch me again_!" Anastasia growled; deciding to give the wind-thingy a shot, she jabbed both hands forward, and a wind picked up in the room, blasting Damon across the room and into the wall.

"Damn girl! You gotta lot of power in that body," Lexi smirked. She grabbed Anastasia's hand, not even remotely afraid of getting burned, and dragged her upstairs into Stefan's room.

They sat on Stefan's bed for over an hour and gossiped about everything. Anastasia told her about her best friend, and how Lexi and Caroline were so alike. She told her about her recent boyfriend Ezra Fell and the reason why she hated her twin from the morbid story of her parents' death to when she had Damon compel her brother and then try and compel her. She told her about her powers and how she didn't understand why she had them and what else she could do.

In turn, Lexi told her about all her centuries as a vampire, how she only drank from blood bags as she was very compassionate towards human life. She even explained everything about vampires and witches. How she met Stefan when he was a Ripper and how she was always there when he fell off the wagon – becoming best friends. Lexi spoke about some of her friends, and about her longtime boyfriend, Lee.

By the time Stefan walked into his room, shocked to see the two blondes laughing loudly as they rolled around his bed – the two blondes were close friends already.

"Anastasia, this is a surprise," Stefan said slowly, it was obvious he didn't know how she would react to him. Anastasia smiled and said, "My friends and the people close to me call me Ana. Use it. Say it. Love it. Memorize it," she winked and gave him a hug, "Happy Birthday!"

Stefan smiled softly at her, "Thank you, _Ana_."

"Stefan! I adore Ana! She is awesome and I'm glad you have her living in town with you. She is _exactly_ what you need to make life more exciting and to stop you from being your moody self," said Lexi cheerfully.

"I'm not moody," Stefan denied, joining the two blondes on his bed.

"Uh, dude. I've known you for over a month, and I can tell that you are very moody and glum and pensive all the time," Anastasia patted his hand sympathetically and said, "Don't worry. Now that you have me in your life, things will be much more different … and exciting. There are just two rules to our friendship."

Stefan looked amused, "Okay, I'll bite. What are they?"

"Okay, first rule, our friendship has nothing to do with Elena, so please don't hassle me about her or let her come between us. Second rule, make sure your brother keeps his hands off me or I'll kill him."

Stefan looked thoughtful for a minute, before nodding in agreement to her rules, and just like that Anastasia told him about everything that was happening to her, and her powers, and what she did to Damon downstairs with a few comments and inputs from Lexi.

Stefan was very impressed with the power Anastasia held, and agreed that it was unsettling not knowing what she could do because she might accidentally harm someone – she was just lucky it was only Damon getting the heat.

Speaking of Damon; he had just returned from wherever the hell he went and strutted into Stefan's room, his brows rising when he saw Anastasia sitting with Stefan and Lexi being all buddy buddy.

"So, since it's my little brother's birthday. And Lexi, I'm positive you didn't come all the way here to quaint Mystic Falls so that you could spend your best friend's birthday in his room. I say we go to the grill. There's a party tonight. You'll love it. Banquettes, Tacky wait staff, all of Stefan's friends," Damon smirked, his voice taking a casual tone, and almost instantly both Anastasia and Lexi stared at him with suspicion.

"Yeah, I don't want a birthday party," Stefan stated glaring suspiciously at Damon.

"Well, it's not _for_ you. It's a _party_ party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday," he turned to look Anastasia in the eye and smirked, " _Caroline's_ throwing it."

Anastasia growled, but Stefan beat her to the punch, "Damon, stay away from Caroline."

"Yes, Damon, stay away from my best friend. I won't warn you again!" Anastasia snapped.

"We're friends it's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend," he then looked at Lexi's suitcase filled with blood bags and scoffed, "I prefer mine at 98.6"

Once Damon left Stefan's room, Anastasia placed a finger to her lips in a silencing motion and beckoned them over to the adjoining bathroom in his room. Confused, the two vampires followed and watched as she closed the door, opened the shower and tap water, and for good measure played a loud hip hop song from the tracklist in her phone.

"I'm sure that Damon's trying to listen in," she hissed. They nodded and leaned forward. "We should go to the party," Lexi looked excited, glad to have someone on her side and Stefan looked like he was about to argue. Anastasia held a hand up, "Listen first, argue later. Damon's obviously up to something. I say we go and act like we don't suspect a thing, but never leave our guard down. Once we're at the grill, I'll try and listen in to Damon's thoughts and see what his A-Game is."

"That's … that's actually brilliant," Stefan admitted.

"But, under no circumstances can you ever tell Damon about that certain ability of mine. You two are the only ones, and I'm in no rush to squeal to anyone else. Promise me."

"Promise!" Stefan and Lexi chorused.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Anastasia dressed up in a baby-pink sweetheart neckline dress that showed generous amount of cleavage, was tight in the bodice and fluted from below her waist to her thighs. She had on silver peep-toed heels; she applied a shiny rose lipstick and drew cat-eyes with black eyeliner, and lastly, she put some black mascara. She blow-dried her hair quickly and tied her bouncy curls into a high ponytail, making her golden hair drop down to mid-back.

She looked gorgeous, and she couldn't wait for Ezra to see her. Walking downstairs, she paused when she heard Stefan at the door talking with Elena.

"Lexi said you came by and you seemed upset," Stefan was saying.

"Right. The girl in the towel," Elena sounded upset, which she honestly had no right to be whether Stefan decided to move on or not, since she was the one who dumped him for being a vampire.

"The towel? …Oh no, no, no, no, not like that, she's not exactly a girl – Lexi's just 350 years old."

"You mean she's a …" Elena trailed off. _Vampire_ , not hard to say.

"And she's my oldest friend. _Nothing_ romantic. _Ever,_ " Stefan sounded amused and Anastasia decided it was time to make her appearance.

"Where are you going?" asked Elena.

"Uh, the grill, duh …" Anastasia looked at Elena dully. She went over and smiled at Stefan, making Elena throw her a suspicious look. "You want a lift?"

Stefan nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

"What? Stefan you're going?" Elena was shocked; he usually only went to parties if she would be there, and now he's going with her sister.

"Lexi and Anastasia are dragging me … and it's my birthday," Stefan responded with a slight smirk.

"Really? Wow-um, happy birthday then," Elena smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, so we're going to go. Bye!" and with that Anastasia dragged Stefan by the arm over to her car, leaving a gaping Elena behind. Anastasia winked at Stefan, "Don't worry; she'll definitely show up at the grill later on."

Stefan stared at Anastasia as she sped over to the grill, "How do you know?"

"Trust me, a girl knows these things," Anastasia smirked; Princess Elena was jealous Stefan was going with her to the party at the grill and that he would be with Lexi all night; she was probably already looking through her closet for something to wear.

Once they reached the grill, Stefan went over to Lexi and Anastasia promised she'd keep an eye out on Damon. Bonnie came over to her in a huff.

"Something is seriously wrong with Caroline."

"What happened?" asked Anastasia in concern.

"She actually tried _snatching_ the necklace from my neck. Apparently Damon wants it back and he sent Caroline to do his dirty work," snapped Bonnie.

 _Damon Salvatore_. She wanted to rip him into pieces right before her very eyes. She noticed the necklace was the one that Caroline had given her and she was confused, "I don't get it … didn't Caroline give it to you saying it was Damon's? Why don't you give it back? Not that I want Damon to have it … but I'm curious as to why?"

Bonnie sighed, "It belonged to my ancestor, Emily Bennett. My Grams told me never to take it off."

Anastasia nodded in comprehension … it was a witchy thing. "Say no more."

Ezra came over next and his eyes bulged out of place when he saw what she was wearing … so of course, Ezra and Anastasia spent an hour making out and drinking shots by the bar. They even played a game of pool, and she introduced him to Stefan and Lexi; Lexi kept giving her the thumbs up motion, and Anastasia knew that Lexi approved.

But Anastasia didn't forget about Damon. When Ezra left to hang with his friends for a while, Anastasia went over to the bar where Damon was currently sitting, nursing a glass of scotch and smirking at women.

"Damon. Just the asshole I was dying to see," Damon rolled his eyes at her and was about to leave when he groaned in pain. There was a fork skewered right through his hand. "Oh, don't pout Salvatore, it is only metal. The pain will leave once the fork is removed."

"What do you want?" Damon snarled, his eyes glaring holes into her forehead, "Do you know how stupid it is to threaten me?"

"Well you didn't know how stupid it was to get on my bad side. But you did. How many times must I tell you to _leave Caroline alone?_!" Anastasia spat.

" _ **If only I could get rid of her like I will Lexi!"**_ Anastasia snarled and concentrated harder; she begged for this would work, because it seemed like a life or death situation. A minute later, Anastasia was glaring with intense hatred at a confused Damon, since she had spaced out for a while.

"What?" Damon called after her, but she had no time. She had to save Lexi.

"Stefan, thank god. I need your help," said Anastasia desperately, not caring that she was interrupting a conversation between him and Lexi. "Where is Lexi?"

Stefan pointed towards the pool table, "She's racking. What is it?" he looked worried now.

"What is going on?" asked Elena curiously. Anastasia glared at her, but ignored her, her eyes snapping over toward Stefan, "It's bad Stef, it's really bad. Do you trust me?"

Stefan nodded quickly, feeling fear over whatever his brother had planned.

"I need two things from you. One, I need a vial of your blood, like pronto … no questions asked. And two, the minute I get back, you and Lexi get the hell out of dodge. Meet me in the Boarding House, got it?"

Five minutes later, Anastasia was speeding down the road, a destination in mind when she finally found the drug dealer she was looking for – the one that supplied to the mass of Mystic Falls; lucky for Anastasia, she had blonde hair and brown eyes similar to Lexi.

She tricked Allison into drinking Stefan's blood after telling her some convincing lie about it being a hallucinogenic liquid drug. She then snapped her neck when she wasn't looking and took out the black dress from her trunk and proceeded to dress Allison.

While she waited for Allison to wake up, Anastasia tried her hardest not to think about the fact that she had murdered someone … it wasn't a great feeling, and she hated it. But Anastasia always knew that she would do anything for her friends, and now Stefan and Lexi made the list.

"What the hell … Woah, what am I wearing?" Allison mumbled after finally waking up in Anastasia's car.

"Oh Ally, you don't remember? You're high on drugs," Anastasia giggled as they entered the Grill. "Now go to the bathroom and drink this," she handed out a vial with her blood, "Then meet me by the bar. Shots on me."

She waved over to Stefan and in turn they both began searching for Lexi. Anastasia ran over to the bar where she found Damon and Lexi talking.

"Okay, I have a diabolical master plan," Damon was saying.

"What is it?" Lexi asked curiously.

"If I told you it wouldn't be very _diabolical_ , now would it," Damon smirked.

"Lex, Stefan is over there looking for you," Anastasia smiled pushing her in Stefan's direction. Lexi looked bewildered but went to Stefan, just as Allison sat next to her and began blubbering about something being wrong with her.

"Here's a shot of tequila Ally, it'll make you feel better," Anastasia passed over the shot Lexi gave to Damon as a bribe. Damon stared oddly at the two blondes just as Sheriff Forbes walked into the Grill with her deputies and a sobbing girl.

Damon watched in confusion as the girl pointed at Allison, and Liz and her deputies marched over and injected Allison with vervain.

"Liz? What-"Anastasia put on a fake flabbergasted look. Liz gave her a sympathetic look and said, "I'm sorry Ana, but I need you to stay here," and with that she left with Allison being dragged away by her deputies.

"What the hell?" Damon growled staring at a smirking Anastasia.

"You might want to help Sheriff Forbes with the vampire, Damon. Ciao," Anastasia laughed and went over to her car from the back exit. She watched as Damon stabbed Allison in the heart and then made her way over to the Boarding House where a frantic and pacing Stefan and a confused Lexi were waiting for her.

"Ana, finally you're here. What happened?" Stefan immediately pounced on her the second she entered the house.

"It turned out that Damon was trying to solve the town's mysterious vampire problem. He attacked a couple outside the grill and compelled her to point out to Sheriff Forbes that Lexi was the vampire that attacked so that they could kill her tonight," Anastasia snarled angrily, pouring herself a glass of bourbon.

"Damon wanted me dead?" Lexi gasped her face a mixture of hurt and fear.

"He wouldn't do that … I mean, he knows how much Lexi means to me," Stefan looked pained as he shook his head in denial.

"Believe me Stefan. I'm as shocked as you are. I mean, as much as I hate Elena, I would never take Bonnie away from her."

"So what did you do? I mean, I'm assuming Sheriff Forbes won't be barging in here looking for me," said Lexi shrewdly.

"I took some blood from Stefan and I went to the edge of Mystic Falls where I know this girl who resembled you. Blonde hair, brown eyes. Anyways she supplies drugs to teenagers … I fed her Stefan's blood, snapped her neck, got her dressed into a black dress identical to yours, brought her back to the grill and fed her some of my blood. Before I came here, I witnessed Damon stake her in front of Sheriff Forbes," Anastasia explained, chugging the last remnants of the bourbon and setting her glass down on the table.

"You killed for me? I mean … _why_ would you go through so many lengths to save me?" Lexi looked shocked and grateful while Stefan stared in a stunned silence at Anastasia.

"Lex, I may have just known you for a day. But you're my friend. You _and_ Stefan; and one thing about me is that I'm very protective of my friends and I'd do _anything_ to save them," Anastasia smiled accepting the hug from Lexi.

At that moment, a snarling and enraged Damon walked in; he looked at Anastasia and forced on a smirk, "Congratulations. You foiled my plan. Really ingenious of you, I wonder how you did it. No one knew about my plan," he studied her suspiciously.

Stefan growled, broke a leg off the table and pinned Damon against the wall, stabbing him in the stomach. "You missed," Damon groaned.

"I didn't miss. Since Lexi isn't dead, you have Anastasia to thank for saving your life."

"Come on, I did this for you. To get them off our trail," Damon groaned out.

Lexi came forward, her face the picture of outrage, "You never do anything for anyone but yourself," and with that, she snapped his neck.

When Damon came around, he groaned and looked up to see Anastasia staring down at him, "What do you want?" He pulled the stake from his stomach onto the floor and tried to get up.

"You know Damon. I'm all talked out about you leaving Caroline alone. Stefan on the other hand … he's your brother. In all his years he had one friend, and you tried to kill her for your sick and twisted agenda. Stefan told me that you promised him an eternity of misery, but let me tell you something … Stefan and Lexi are under my protection now, and it may be laughable to the big bad vamp. But like I showed you tonight, I'm always a step ahead of you and I succeeded in foiling your plan … you don't want me as your enemy Damon."

"So what? Is this a warning?" Damon chuckled.

Anastasia got up to leave the Boarding House and go to her car. She turned around and said, "No. but something tells me that you hide your true personality under this uncaring and murderous douche. Do what you want … live an eternity alone with no friends and no one to love you back. But you stay the hell away from my friends."

 **A/N:** **All you Lexi fans out there; I didn't kill her! How do you like Ana & Lexi as friend? Did you like how badass Ana was? **

**Okay, Question; do you want me to have Lexi be a recurring character? Or have her just appear in a few episodes only when she is needed?**

 **R &R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **Chapter 9:**

"Hey Jenna, is there any coff– Oomph," Anastasia wasn't able to finish her sentence as a blonde missile engulfed her in a tight hug. When the figure stepped back slightly, Anastasia beamed giddily when she saw Lexi.

"Lex! What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you bye. I'm going back to Lee in the afternoon, so I won't be able to see you," Lexi told her.

"Do you have to go," Anastasia pouted; she enjoyed Lexi's company and was sad to see her go.

"Yup, I really do. Buuut, gimme your phone," Lexi added in her number and then miscalled her phone. "There. Now we can always keep in touch and see each other whenever."

"Great! You better get ready for me nagging your ass," Anastasia smirked, before a thoughtful frown made an appearance, "You don't have a daylight ring … how exactly are you out?"

Lexi smirked smugly, "My car has built in tempered glass UV rays. Blocks sunlight," Lexi winked, "How do you think us unlucky vamps get around without a ring. Stefan came with me and opened the gate so I could get in without getting hit by the sun. Oh, speaking of Stefan, he's waiting by your car for you."

"Cute, very cute. Promise you'll keep in touch?" Anastasia pouted again.

Lexi laughed and drew her in for another hug, "I promise. You're my best female friend, I'll never leave you. Bye Ana."

"Bye Lex!" Anastasia smiled sadly as Lexi flashed out before Jenna could see anything. Jenna frowned in confusion, "Hey, where did your blonde friend go?"

"She came to say goodbye, she's leaving town," Anastasia kissed Jenna on the cheek, "Bye Jenna."

When Anastasia went over to her car, she did indeed find Stefan leaning by her car, waiting for her, "Sup, Stef!"

Stefan grinned at her, "How did you like your surprise?"

"I would have liked it more if she didn't have to leave," Anastasia unlocked the car, "Get in." Stefan climbed in to the passenger seat, and Anastasia drove over to school.

"She has a boyfriend, she can't just ditch him. Besides, after what Damon tried pulling off, Lexi and I decided it was safer for her to leave Mystic Falls, at least until my brother isn't unstable anymore," Stefan explained.

"Huh, you mean there was a time where Damon was actually stable. Now that's something I didn't see coming," Anastasia smirked. There was silence in the car for a few minutes, "Hey Stef, not that I'm not loving the company and a chance to hangout, but I would have thought you'd have wanted to ride with Elena."

Stefan sighed, "Elena and I aren't exactly a couple anymore, and you know that. _But_ even if we were, I already told you I wouldn't let her get between us or anything. We're friends."

"Cheers," Anastasia grinned as she parked the car. They walked together to History class, ignoring the shocked look from Elena Truly. Caroline screeched when she saw Anastasia and ran over to hug her.

Just as the bell for class was about to ring, Anastasia sat in the desk between Caroline and Stefan when a man in his early thirties walked in, and he was hawt! Like damn!

Anastasia and Caroline traded impressed looks before smirking and turning their gaze back to the hot new teacher; Anastasia and Caroline almost always had the same taste in men. He had light brown hair, hazel eyes and cleanly shaved facial hair with stubble; he was très masculine.

He looked so causal and laid back … in other words … not like Mr. Douche Tanner – Yup, Anastasia has got to stop insulting the dead. First Vicki, now Tanner, sheesh.

"Good Morning everyone. Alrighty." The new teacher picked up a piece of chalk and began writing his name on the board as he spoke to the class, "Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue," he chuckled slightly, turning around as he finished spelling out his name on the board and faced the whole class.

"Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather that I will never be able to thank enough," the whole class laughed, and Mr. Saltzman chuckled slightly. "You'll probably want to pronounce ' _A_ laric' but it's 'Al _a_ ric', okay? So, you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher."

"Very cool new history teacher," Caroline leaned over to whisper in Anastasia's ear.

"Thank god for that. No offense to Tanner, god rest his soul," Anastasia tried keeping a straight face as Caroline made a 'really' face, "But Mr. Saltzman shows zero douchyness qualities."

"Amen," Caroline giggled.

All in all, History class with Mr. Saltzman was fun, and even though Anastasia already knew it all due to her fascination in history, this was the first class she had actually enjoyed and the students actually participated in class.

"Hey babe," Anastasia turned around to see Ezra, making her giggle and wrap her arms around his neck. They didn't care about the teenagers watching them in the hallway as they shared a passionate kiss, their bodies molding into each other perfectly.

"So, how was History?" Ezra asked Anastasia as they made their way hand-in-hand outside to eat lunch on a picnic table.

"Awesome. The new history teacher is really cool, Alaric Saltzman, I actually enjoyed that class for once," said Anastasia giddily. Her eyes watched as Elena went over to sit with Stefan who was waiting for her in another picnic table.

"My uncle Logan bailed again," Ezra sighed, "Don't know why he can't just stay still for once."

Anastasia stirred slightly; obviously, Stefan told her that Logan died … Damon obviously. Apparently someone from the town council sent a message from his phone that he was in California or something. Chuckling nervously, Anastasia said, "Yeah, my aunt is totally bummed. She threw a bitch-fit the other day."

"Are you okay? You seem nervous," Ezra studied Anastasia's face.

Shaking her head, she said, "No, no. I'm fine."

On her way to her car after school, her eyes narrowed in when she saw Damon making his way over to Bonnie as she was unlocking her car. Groaning, Anastasia shut her car door and stalked over to them; Damon really has to learn to stop messing around with her friends.

"–I _want_ my necklace."

"You can't have it," Bonnie snapped.

"I can't take it, but you can give it to me. I'm trying to _help_ you here," said Damon.

"I don't want your help," rebutted Bonnie.

"You _do_ want my help, and you don't even know it. You know why, you little witch? 'Cause you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of," said Damon trying to be convincing.

"Wow. Damon Salvatore trying to help, did I walk into a parallel universe or something?" Anastasia smirked mockingly as she went to stand by Bonnie. Bonnie sighed in relief now that she wasn't alone with Damon. "Leave Bonnie alone, Damon."

" _You_!" Damon scowled, his hands raised to the heavens, "Are you stalking me? You seem to be everywhere!"

"Maybe it's because you keep _bothering_ my friends, hmm?" Anastasia glared at him. Subtle message received.

"Look, just leave us alone or I swear –"

Damon cut Bonnie off from whatever she was planning on saying; his voice took on an exasperated and annoyed tone, "Don't! No threats! Look, A, you hurt me last time. B, I wish you no harm. Believe it or not, Bonnie, I wanna protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your back."

 _Who the hell was Emily?_ Was all Anastasia could think of at the moment.

Bonnie's face took on one of confusion as she stared wide-eyed at Damon, "How do you know about her?"

"I know a lot of things," said Damon cryptically making Anastasia roll her eyes, "and I know more about that crystal than you do, and I know she's using it to creep inside of you," Bonnie's face morphed into fear, "See how scared you are? And, you should be, because I will get that crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself. So, next time she comes out to play, you tell her that a deal's a deal."

"Bonnie, how about you go, I need to have a word with Damon here," Anastasia smiled sweetly at Damon, who opened Bonnie's car door for her. Bonnie nodded and gave Anastasia a 'be careful' look before sliding into the driver's seat.

Damon closed the car door and once Bonnie had driven off, he turned angry eyes onto her, "What do you want?"

"Huh? No attack? No throttling me? What? Tired of getting your ass handed to you by a girl?" Anastasia smirked tauntingly.

Damon smiled mockingly at her, "Too many people around to compel."

"Look Damon, I don't know what your deal is, or what exactly your diabolical plan is, but for the sake of all that is holy, leave my friends alone," said Anastasia exasperatedly.

"All I need is my necklace back from Bonnie and I will," Damon retorted. Anastasia rolled her eyes and turned to leave when Damon called after her, "How did you do it?"

Anastasia frowned in confusion at Damon. He was staring at her with genuine curiosity. "Do what? You have to be more specific Blue Eyes."

"The Lexi switch," Damon's eyes regarded Anastasia. "I didn't tell anyone of my plan. So how … did … you do it?"

Anastasia smirked, "Oh come now Damon. A girl never gives away all her secrets, especially to one as deceitful as you. Ciao Damon."

Walking over to her car, Anastasia laughed when she saw Stefan leaning against her car, _again_ , "Dude, get in." Once she started driving, Anastasia jested, "You know Stefan; I should probably make you a copy of my car keys. That way you could wait comfortably for me _inside_ the car," she smirked.

"Ha Hah!" said Stefan dully. "I saw you with Damon. Is everything okay?" He looked concerned.

"Well, obviously he asked for my secret … didn't tell him. But no, I originally went over to him 'cause I saw him with Bonnie. He compelled Caroline to take this necklace from her, and now he's stalking her for it," Anastasia informed him; maybe Stefan would know what the big deal with the necklace was.

Stefan frowned, "Necklace? What necklace?"

"Uh, according to the little tidbit Bonnie told me, it belonged to an ancestor or something … um, oh yeah! Damon mentioned something about Emily, and if she comes out to play, a deal is a deal, whatever that means," Anastasia pulled a face.

Stefan's face transformed from confusion to recognition, "Is the necklace antique iron setting with an amber crystal?"

"Yeah! Exactly, yeah. How did you know?" Anastasia recognized the necklace from when Caroline showed it to her after the founder's party.

"I know it. It belonged to Katherine. Emily gave it to her. I'll have to talk to Damon and see what he wants with her," Stefan sighed as Anastasia parked in front of the Boarding house.

"He won't tell you Jack, Stef," scoffed Anastasia, "It'd be more productive to have a conversation with the wall."

Opening the car door, Stefan chuckled and stuck his head inside, "I'll get it out of him, Ana. Bye!"

"Good luck," Anastasia yelled out after him. Smiling as she drove off home, Anastasia shook her head – Stefan deserved way better than Elena … Lexi told her all about Katherine and even showed her the picture Stefan kept of her from 1864. Honest to god, Anastasia completely freaked out when she saw Elena looking back at her … turned out; her sister was the doppelganger of senior bitchy. Anastasia had a feeling that if Elena looked differently, then Stefan wouldn't have given her the time of his day, which was why Anastasia knew they wouldn't last.

"Where were you?" asked Elena.

"Stop getting all in my business Elena. You're not my mother," Anastasia snapped, "But if you must know, I dropped Stefan to his house."

Elena glared at Anastasia who was currently microwaving leftover pizza from the other night, "You're spending a lot of time with Stefan."

Anastasia barely spared Elena with a look, "And?"

"And … are you into him?" Elena demanded.

Anastasia chuckled as she chewed on a pizza slice, "Unlike you Elena, I can actually be friends with guys without trying to snag a date or stick my tongue down his throat," Elena gaped at her, scandalized. "Secondly, I _have_ a boyfriend, you know, _Ezra_?"

Anastasia took her plate and went over to the television, "Next time get your facts straight and think with your mind before you embarrass yourself."

Around dinnertime Caroline and Bonnie came over for a girl's night, and the four girls began preparing dinner, when all of a sudden Caroline sighed and turned to Bonnie, "I'm sorry. There. I said it. If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours."

A guilty expression made its way over to Bonnie's face, "Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?"

Caroline stared at Bonnie, annoyed, "You threw it away?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it," Bonne pleaded for Caroline to understand.

"You could have just given it back to me," Caroline stated angrily.

"Why?" snapped Elena, interrupting the argument between Caroline and Bonnie, "So you could give it back to Damon?"

Rolling her eyes, Anastasia placed two fingers into her mouth and made a loud piercing whistle, causing the three girls to snap their heads over to her, "Look! Screw Damon and screw that damn necklace. Let's just do manicures, okay?"

"Ana's right. Screw Damon," Caroline went to rifle through Bonnie's purse for the manicure kit, "So, Elena … how long do you think this fight with Stefan's going to last? Is it … like a permanent thing?"

"I don't know, Caroline," Elena sighed.

Caroline's face morphed into anger all of a sudden, and she snapped in a shrill voice, "Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?"

"What?" Bonnie looked confused.

"Care, what the hell?" Anastasia went over to her and froze when Caroline held the crystal necklace in her hand. Elena and Bonnie gaped in shock, their eyes widening on the necklace. Anastasia had the feeling of being electric-shocked by a low voltage; she could feel magic emanating from it … it felt like spirit magic. … She didn't feel that before when Caroline first showed it to her.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline, I swear," said Bonnie frantically.

Elena bobbed her head, "It's true. I watched her throw it into a field!"

"Seriously? Then how did the necklace get back?" Anastasia knew how; she could practically feel the spiritual magic emanating from the necklace and knew that Emily didn't appreciate Bonnie separating herself from it.

Bonnie turned to Elena looking totally freaked out, "Emily."

"Who's Emily?" asked a confused Caroline.

"The ghost," Bonnie said simply. "I wonder why she won't leave me alone."

Anastasia looped arms with Caroline and passed over a bowl of chips and the two girls began munching; whenever Elena and Bonnie were together, it was always expected of them to drift off into a world of their own and forget their surroundings.

"So really, a ghost?" asked Caroline unsurely.

"More like spirit; spirit sounds spookier," Anastasia shrugged, ignoring the look of amusement Caroline gave her.

"So Bonnie, are you a witch like Hermione Granger?" Caroline looked super-excited.

"I already asked Care, she said no," Anastasia pouted.

Elena and Bonnie rolled their eyes fondly. "According to Grams I'm a witch … no wands," Bonnie laughed.

"Uh-huh," Caroline nodded, before perking up suddenly. Anastasia could almost see a light bulb flashing over her head. "I have an idea. Why don't we have séance?" Caroline squealed.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Bonnie nervously, her eyes flickering to Elena was shaking her head at Caroline's idea.

"Ana?" Caroline whined and Anastasia faltered; Anastasia didn't think a séance was a good idea, but Care _was_ her best friend.

"Come on you two, let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has a lot of explaining to do," Anastasia grinned. Elena and Bonnie huffed but caved in and the four girls moved into Elena's bedroom for the séance.

They closed the lights and lit up a few candles, placing them in the middle of a circle; they sat in a circle and held hands.

"Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes. Now take a deep breath," said Caroline in a soft and soothing voice, "Bonnie. Call to her."

"Emily, you there?" Bonnie snapped at the ceiling as though she were yelling on the phone.

Anastasia snorted and from there, it escalated to fully-blown chuckles. Elena looked amused and tried not to laugh at her friend. Caroline however, stared at Bonnie in exasperation and snapped, "Really? 'Emily, you there?' That's all you got? _Come on_."

"Fine, geez. Ana, stop laughing!" Bonnie mock-glared at the laughing blonde; Anastasia made a zipping motion on her lips with her fingers and went back to her meditative state as Bonnie spoke to the ceiling again, but this time, her voice took on a feathery quality, "Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen."

The second the last words passed through Bonnie's lips, the candles flared stronger, making the light reflect around the darkness of the room, and Anastasia was able to see the freaked out faces of Caroline, Bonnie and Elena.

"Did that just …" Anastasia trailed off.

"Yeah, that just happened," said Caroline quickly.

Bonnie nervously stared at the two blondes, "It's just the air conditioning," but Anastasia could tell that Bonnie didn't believe that.

Caroline pressed on frantically, and a tad bit excitedly, "Tell her to show you a sign. Ask her," when Bonnie shook her head in fear, Caroline huffed and stared up at the ceiling, calling out, "Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign."

There was a moment of silence, but nothing happened.

"Gee, that was anticlimactic," drawled Anastasia.

"See? It's not working –"Bonnie was cut off as the windows burst open suddenly on their own, and she stood up, "I can't, I'm done," she ripped off the necklace from her neck and threw it on the ground next to the candles, this action only resulted in making the candles blow out and Bonnie started shrieking hysterically, " _Get the light. Please, get the light!_ "

Elena stumbled onto her feet immediately and opened the lights, and all four girls gaped; the necklace was gone.

Elena turned to Caroline accusingly, "Okay, fun's over, Caroline. You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back," she had her hand outstretched to Caroline who looked shocked and slightly hurt.

Anastasia glared at Elena and yelled, "She didn't take it Elena! I was next to her the whole time! Stop it with the accusing woman, yeesh." Anastasia was really on edge, she could feel another presence in the room, but she couldn't say anything without garnering comments about her sanity; she wished she knew what she was.

The girls began searching everywhere for the necklace when Bonnie noticed it lying innocently on the floor in the bathroom and went in to retrieve it.

"Guys-"the bathroom door slammed shut with Bonnie inside and she began screaming, "You guys open the door! Help me!"

"Bonnie! Bonnie! What's going on, Bonnie?" Elena yelled frantically, rushing over to the door.

Caroline and Anastasia kept yelling Bonnie's name and the three girls tried their damn hardest to open the door; but it wouldn't budge. They began pounding on it as Bonnie continued screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Ana, try the other door. I'll check the hallway," Elena rushed over to said hallway and Anastasia nodded.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Unlock the door!" Caroline cried.

The door opened by itself, and the three girls breathed a sigh of relief. Anastasia and Elena traded weird looks when they saw Bonnie just standing there with her head buried into her hands.

"Bon, are you okay?" asked Anastasia hesitantly.

"What happened?" screeched Caroline.

"I'm fine," said Bonnie in a composed tone.

Caroline gaped at Bonnie for a second before her baby blue eyes hardened and she scoffed, "Unbelievable. You were totally faking it."

"Care-"Anastasia began consolingly, but Caroline snapped harshly, "No! You scared the hell out of me."

"Bonnie?" Elena hadn't taken her eyes off her strangely composed friend who answered, "I'm fine. Everything's fine." Suddenly, Bonnie left the bathroom and raced down the stairs with Elena, Anastasia and Caroline on her heels.

"I can't believe I fell for it," Caroline ground out.

Anastasia felt the presence was stronger, more than ever before and she shivered, wrapping her arms around herself as she looked around at her surroundings.

"I must go," Bonnie stated adamantly.

"She's leaving," Caroline gaped, shaking her head, she spat, "I'm leaving."

"You guys can't leave," Elena pleaded, looking at Anastasia for support, but she was still checking out her surroundings for Emily.

"I can," snapped Caroline. "I've had enough freaky ghost stuff for one night."

"Where are you going Bonnie?" asked Anastasia, staring suspiciously at her.

"Back to where it all began," said Bonnie ominously.

Anastasia and Elena gasped and cried out in unison, "Emily!"

Bonnie who was now being possessed by Emily snapped her head at both girls, "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed," and with that, she ran out the front door. Anastasia, Elena and Caroline tried opening it but it wouldn't budge.

"What's happening?" screamed Caroline shrilly.

"I don't know, the door, it's not –"Elena was cut off by the door suddenly opening in their faces and the three girls screamed in fright. Jeremy looked at them weirdly, "What the hell?"

"I'm outta here," Caroline shouted before running off to her car and driving home without missing a beat.

Anastasia ran over to her car, "Elena I'm the fast driver here, call Stefan. I'm sure he knows where Emily is going."

Elena nodded as Anastasia hit the gas and began driving like a maniac. After Elena hung up, she told Anastasia to go to the Fell Church.

When the twins reached they saw that Emily was in the middle of a pentagram that was set ablaze with wild fire with Stefan and Damon trapped on the other side by an invisible barrier.

"No! No please," Damon desperately cried out.

Just then, Emily threw the necklace into the air and it exploded above them into a million tiny pieces. Anastasia noticed the presence of Emily was completely gone and knew that Bonnie wasn't being possessed anymore. Bonnie looked around in horror and fear, her eyes widening when Damon flashed over to her with apoplectic rage and harshly bit into her neck.

"Damon, no!" screamed Anastasia.

"Bonnie!" Elena cried.

Before Stefan had a chance of pulling Damon off her, Anastasia pushed her hand forward and then jabbed it backward and a wind picked Damon from the ground, off of Bonnie. Anastasia glared at Damon, and somehow, roots began creeping out from the ground, tying Damon tightly around a tree.

Stefan rushed over to Bonnie, "She's alive, but barely. I can save her." Elena looked unsure; she was wasting time, Anastasia screamed at Stefan, "Do it!" Stefan nodded and bit into his wrist, placing it on Bonnie's mouth and they watched as the ripped tissue on Bonnie's neck closed and healed completely, only the smeared blood on her neck showed any indication that she was wounded.

Stefan carried Bonnie into the backseat of Anastasia's car while she waited in the driver's seat for Elena to finish her conversation with Stefan. She knew that Bonnie would have to be informed of the Salvatore's vampire status now.

Anastasia ignored Elena as she climbed into the passenger seat and drove home in silence.

"Ana?" asked Elena tentatively, "What was that … what you did with Damon?"

Anastasia shook her head and whispered a slight tremor in her voice, "I don't know, Elena. I don't know." She couldn't postpone seeing Sheila Bennett anymore; Anastasia stared at her hands and griped the steering wheel tightly.

 _What was happening to her?_

 _What was she?_

 **A/N:** **This was a long chapter. Ana bonding time with Lexi, Stefan, Ezra, Caroline, Bonnie and Elena. *Whew!* Can anyone guess what Ana is? More to come …**

 **R &R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **Chapter 10:**

Anastasia parked her car and stared at the house in front of her for a few minutes. A part of her wanted to bail, yet the other part of her was pushing for her to walk over to the front door and ring the doorbell.

Anastasia knew that if she gave in to the second part then her life would probably change, even more so than it already did. Screw vampires and witches and the damn boogeyman, when there is something abnormal or supernatural about _you_.

"Come on Ana, where's that unwavering bravery, come on. You can do this," Anastasia sighed, mumbling to herself. Great! Now she's even talking to herself … that's the first sign of madness.

Anastasia squared her shoulders, clenched her fists and kept her head held high, as she purposely strode towards the front door, not bothering to slow down or falter briefly, knowing that if she does then she would just postpone going altogether.

She only had to wait a few seconds before the door opened wide open, and a dark-skinned woman in her sixties with short, curly black hair and wise dark brown eyes gave her a knowing smile.

"I was wondering when you would decide to pay me a visit, Anastasia Gilbert," and Anastasia could hear the smugness radiating from her voice.

Rolling her eyes and plastering a small smirk on her face, Anastasia couldn't help but say, "You know me; I like to make unexpected entrances, Mrs. Bennett."

Sheila Bennett laughed, "You haven't changed a bit. Well, come on in dear." Sheila sat Anastasia in the living room before heading over to the kitchen and bustling around making tea. Once Sheila set the tea on the table, she pierced Anastasia with a knowing look and said, "What brings you around to see the kooky old lady of Mystic Falls."

"You already know," Anastasia mused, sipping her tea.

"Humor me," Sheila grinned, "Start from the beginning and let it all out child."

"Something is wrong with me. It all began when I first met Damon Salvatore and he briefly touched my hand, and it escalated from there. A few weeks ago I came down with a massive headache, there was this annoying buzzing in my ear and I could hear voices in my mind. I feel power running through my veins, it's a constant, always there. I can do things that I cannot comprehend, and last night when Damon tried to harm a friend of mine, it escalated," Anastasia rambled out, unsure if Sheila knew about vampires.

"If you're wondering whether I know the Salvatores are vampires or not, rest your mind. I do," Sheila stated, her eyes piercing Anastasia's sapphire ones thoughtfully.

Anastasia gaped at her, "You do? B-But Bonnie was clueless. Why didn't you tell her if you knew?"

"She didn't believe. It has only been recent that she has finally began believing herself to be a witch, which I take it, you already know," It was more of a statement than a question, but Anastasia nodded her head, nevertheless. "Tell me. What has been happening to you exactly?"

"At first when a vampire attacked me, I didn't know what she was," Anastasia decided to leave out Vicki's name on purpose in case it brought out consequences, "Due to my fear and my protective instincts, my amrs went out to shield my face and a wind picked up out of nowhere, carrying the vampire and slamming her against the wall. Now, I don't need to get scared or angry to activate that certain power, but yesterday I had roots come out from the ground and tie Damon to a tree. I could also feel Emily's presence around Bonnie."

The part about Anastasia feeling Emily's presence succeeded in shocking the old witch, and she dropped her teacup abruptly onto the table, staring at Anastasia with wonder, "You're not a witch Anastasia. I can feel a fellow witch's presence and you are definitely not."

Frustrated, Anastasia sighed loudly pressing her fingers onto her temples, " _I know!_ Bonnie already told me. If I'm not a witch Mrs. Bennett, than what the hell am I? Vampires exist fine! Witches, fine! But what else is there? How come Elena, _my twin sister_ , isn't experiencing what I am?"

Sheila pursed her lips in thought. She abruptly stood and went over to another room and Anastasia could hear her rummaging through cupboards, before she finally came out with a bunch of incense and a few herbs.

Anastasia knew not to interrupt as she watched Sheila burn Bay leaves with the incense and then grind together a few herbs with a mortar and pestle. She then studied Anastasia closely and upon seeing the fascination in her face, she smiled, "This is the steps to summoning the spirits, I think it best we communicate with them and ask for help or guidance."

"Can you teach me?" Anastasia stared solemnly at Sheila, she wanted to learn. Now that she has been thrust upon the supernatural world, she wanted to be able to protect herself and those she loves.

"I don't see why not. You don't need to be a witch to be able to do a few spells with herbs. If only Bonnie showed the same interest you do," Sheila sighed sadly. "Incense and candles differ slightly. Incense provides a favorable environment for the manifestation of spirits. I burn them with Bay Laurel because it proves stronger in communicating with the dead, it gives positive results."

"And the herbs you are mixing together?" Anastasia's eyes lit up with awe and fascination, making Sheila smile. It has been a while since the old witch found herself to be in the presence of someone riveted in witchcraft.

"Clove, Ginseng, Pine and Wormwood," Sheila stated, laying out the bait; if Anastasia showed any promise, then she would teach her.

"Clove and Pine are earth elements, I feel a sort of … attraction to them," Anastasia's brows crinkled in confusion and Sheila's eyes flashed with interest.

"Hmm, interesting. Ginseng can be used for spirit communication, it helps sending one into a trance to visualize the spirits and communicate efficiently; Pine and Clove are used to summon them as well, but Cloves are more powerful, and Wormwood when burnt can summon the dead. Now they all have similar results, but when adding them together, it is hard to achieve failure." Anastasia observed as Sheila stopped grinding the herbs together and burnt the gel-like substance with the incense.

"Give me your hand," Anastasia placed both hands in Sheila's outstretched ones and copied the old witch's movement in closing her eyes. A sharp intake of breath escaped her lips as she felt her subconscious float elsewhere and she found herself facing a transparent figure – a spirit.

Her face was blurred, but Anastasia could tell that she shared the same golden hair and sapphire blue eyes, but other than that she couldn't acknowledge her features.

"I know your purpose, and I apologize deeply, for you are not ready to have that certain knowledge," the spirit spoke, her voice was indistinguishable, like her features.

"Why not? I deserve to know what I am, I have the right to know what is happening to me," Anastasia snapped in aggravation; screw pissing off the spirits, she was sick of being kept in the dark.

"My aim is not to displease you. But you are not ready. Once the time comes, you shall have the knowledge you seek off. Blessed be, young one."

Anastasia opened her eyes and found herself staring into confused brown orbs. Releasing Sheila's hands, she simply said, "You heard?"

Sheila smiled, it wasn't sympathetic, but more of a comradely one. "The spirits have reasons for their actions, Anastasia. If they say you are not ready, then you are _not_ ready. Knowledge is power, and due to that, knowledge can be dangerous, especially in the wrong hands. If they say you will know in time, then be patience and learn as much as you can, prepare yourself for the future."

A few minutes later, a frustrated Anastasia sat in her car driving aimlessly around town. Since she had paid Sheila a visit, she had missed half of her classes, and so, she decided to skip the rest of the day. Smiling to herself, at least it wasn't a complete waste of time; Sheila had promised to teach her what she can, and she now had lessons with the kooky old witch once a week.

Anastasia frowned in confusion when her phone rang, and she saw it to be an unidentified number, "Hello, whoever you are."

There was an amused chuckle in the other end, "Whoever you are? That's a new one."

"Where did you get my number from?" Anastasia growled, upon recognizing the infuriating voice on the other end.

"Is that a way to talk to someone? Tsk, tsk, you are lacking in manners."

"What do you want Damon?" Anastasia snapped. She was in no mood for the older Salvatore's games after her failed attempt this morning.

"I need your help," Damon simply answered.

Anastasia raised her eyebrows, "Huh, and you asked _me_?"

"Well, I thought you'd appreciate me asking you for help instead of compelling your little blonde bestie," Damon smirked.

"Much appreciated," Anastasia had to admit she was surprised with Damon, and she felt touched that he finally listened to her and left Caroline alone, "What do you need?"

Five minutes later, Damon stood by her car holding out what she recognized to be Jeremy's pocket watch, "Why do you have my brother's watch?" Anastasia glared at Damon coldly.

"It was with that reporter Logan Fell. He had it on him when he died. It's not just a pocket watch Blonde Gilbert, it points to vampires," Damon informed her.

"Huh," Anastasia looked amused and slightly fascinated as the compass followed Damon's pacing, "I can see that. That still doesn't tell me what you need from me."

"I'm in with the council now, you know," Damon glared at her but there was still a smirk plastered on his lips, "When I staked that newbie vampire you created. Sheriff Forbes informed me of a body drained last night. _Obviously_ it wasn't Stefan, and it sure as hell wasn't me since I'm not _that_ careless. That means-"

"That there is another vampire in town, and you interfere with the signal so you need a non-vamp to use the compass," Anastasia finished for him.

Damon cocked an eyebrow in surprise, "Huh, what do you know. You are smart after all."

Growling, Anastasia smacked the upside of his head, "Again with the blonde stereotypes. Just go, I'll call you when I hit the jackpot."

After an hour of driving around town, she finally hit success when the compass pointed at a warehouse and she wasted no time in calling Damon, who arrived a few moments later with his vamp-speed.

"Thanks Blonde Gilbert, you can go now," Damon smirked, taking the compass from her.

"You know I can help," Anastasia laid the suggestion out there. When Damon scoffed however, Anastasia fixed him with a glare, "I managed to throw you around like a rag doll. But, whatever. Go by yourself with no backup."

Damon glanced at Anastasia a bit unsurely before his annoying smirk fell back to place and he flashed over to the warehouse, disappearing from view. Anastasia huffed and leaned against her car, in case Damon needed any help after all; he may be a first grade jackass, but at least he was trying to rid the town of a vampire.

Five minutes later, many gunshots could be heard and Damon wasn't coming out. Rolling her eyes knowingly, she mumbled, "Idiot," to herself and made her way over to the warehouse.

Entering the warehouse, she found Damon crouched on the ground trying to pry a bullet from his chest, and she gasped when she saw the mystery vampire standing over him.

"Logan Fell? What the hell! You're a vampire," Anastasia fixed wide eyes onto the missing reporter who was supposed to be dead, according to Stefan.

"I told you to leave," Damon groaned.

"Yeah, well. If you haven't noticed you jackass, you ended up needing my help after all," Anastasia spat over at Damon, making sure not to remove eye contact with Logan's shocked brown eyes.

"Anastasia Gilbert?" he then smirked, "Does my nephew know that you are running around with vampires."

Striding over to Damon's side, Anastasia folded her arms unamused, "I don't know. Does Ezra know that his uncle is a vampire?"

"Touché," Logan grinned, "Look, Ana. I don't want to hurt you; harming you would break Jenna and Ezra's heart, so why don't you be a good girl, and leave this for the grown-ups."

Anastasia scowled at him, her eyes narrowed and she pushed a hand forward, a wind picking up Logan and smashing him across the wall opposite to them, "Huh, well what do you know. I'm getting better at this."

"What are you?" Logan moaned getting onto his feet.

"Beats the hell outta me! You know Logan, you used to be on the council. Why are you doing this? You can be a vampire without harming others," Anastasia convincingly stared at Logan, begging him with her eyes to take the different route, the better route. Damon was too busy prying a bullet from his leg to add to the conversation.

"Look, I just want to know why _he_ ," Logan pointed at Damon accusingly, "Bit me and turned me."

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood," Damon ground out, groaning and falling back to the floor.

"Who?" demanded Logan.

"That's what I wanna know," replied Damon.

Laughing humorlessly, Logan waved his hand around and began yelling, "Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process. You know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and the next thing I know, I can't get into my house, because my foot won't go through the door."

Sitting up, Damon groaned as he removed another bullet – jeez, how many bullets did Logan shoot into him, "You have to be invited in."

"I know. I live alone," Logan snapped. "So now, I am at the Ramada, watching pay per view all day, eating _everything_ in sight, including the housekeeping."

"You're worse than Vicki Donovan dude, she's a drug addict and she had more willpower than you … well, that was until she tried killing my brother and sister," Anastasia rambled in amusement.

"Vicki Donovan was a vam- you know what, I don't care! All I can think about it blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing people," Logan began laughing maniacally, "And I like it. I'm conflicted!"

"Welcome to the club," Damon smirked. How the hell can he smirk when he is in pain … idiot! Damon then stared at Logan in confusion, "Wait a minute. Cops only found one body."

"I left one," Logan sighed, "I was tired. But I've been hiding the rest of the bodies. They're right back there," Logan pointed behind him with his gun. Damon and Anastasia looked at the direction and their eyes widened at the amount of dead bodies.

"You're kidding," Damon groaned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You don't have to be a monster to be a vampire, just have self-control and you can live a normal life," Anastasia growled, her eyes burning slightly making Logan take a few step backwards as her eyes glowed orange for a moment.

Shaking his head, Logan moaned pitifully, "Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff."

"Woah, back up. First of all, overload of information. Second, you stay away from Jenna!" said Anastasia threateningly.

"It's probably 'cause you love her," Damon informed him, "Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn how to control that."

"Well at least you were honest in you affections towards my aunt," Anastasia mumbled to herself, tugging on her golden locks in aggravation; she was already late for the career fair.

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool. The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals," Logan spoke directly to Damon, ignoring Anastasia's comment.

Anastasia noticed Damon flexing his hand that had his daylight ring, and she rolled her eyes. Idiot is going to get himself caught … and he calls her dumb just 'cause she's blonde. Staring at Logan, she asked, "What journals are you talking about?"

Logan looked perplexed, "You should know about them. The founding fathers passed down their journals to their kids."

"Dead parents remember?" scoffed Anastasia.

"Who turned you?" Damon demanded.

"How do you walk in the sun?" Logan retorted pointing his gun at Damon.

"Who turned you," growled an adamant Damon.

Logan smirked, "Fine. You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill you," he pointed the gun at Anastasia, who sucked in a harsh breath and Damon's eyes widened slightly. "Tell me, or I'll shoot her."

"Oh please, he doesn't give two shits about me. Threaten someone he _actually_ cares about," Anastasia rolled her eyes, trying to be brave; she was surrounded by idiots. She wasn't going to show weakness. When Damon didn't answer, Logan fired the gun, and Damon stared with wide eyes as the wooden bullet neared Anastasia's chest when suddenly, it dissolved into dust just before it made impact on her.

"What the-"Logan began, but Anastasia growled and brought her hands forward, flailing her hand in the direction of the door, and Logan was thrown outside.

"Damn! The sun just went down," Anastasia pouted upon noticing that Logan wouldn't burn.

Damon heard Logan flash away and he groaned, taking out the last bullet lodged in his chest, "That was cool. How did you do that?"

Anastasia huffed, offering Damon a hand, and he graciously took it. Walking over to the direction of Anastasia's car, she turned to face Damon, "I have no freaking idea. Shit seems to happen around me."

"Well it saved your life," Damon shrugged, his eyes staring intently at her.

"I guess. Look I'm already late for the career fair, you want a ride?" Anastasia offered; she didn't know why she was being nice to him.

His brows creased slightly, "Nah. It'll be quicker for me to flash over to the Boarding house and remove my bloody clothes. Keep an eye out for Logan huh."

Once Anastasia reached Mystic Falls High, Stefan pounced on her immediately. Turned out big brother already informed little brother about their Logan situation, "Logan Fell is here," he mumbled to her.

"What? Okay look I need to make an appearance in this thing. I'll keep an eye out for Jenna and Jeremy, you watch your girlfriend," Anastasia mumbled quickly. She growled lowly when she saw Logan talking to Ezra, especially when both of them turned to face her.

Logan disappeared as she made her way to Ezra, "Hey. So, your uncle is back in town, huh," she chuckled nervously.

"Why did you skip school today?" Ezra sounded … accusing? What the hell did Logan say to him?

"I had things to do," said Anastasia vaguely.

"Things, meaning Damon Salvatore?" Ezra snapped.

Anastasia raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, "What exactly are you accusing me of Ezra?"

"Uncle Logan told me that he witnessed you two when you were supposed to be in school. Said you two looked cozy," Ezra shouted, his fists clenched and his green eyes were clouded with rage.

"What the hell Ezra! Are you accusing me of cheating on you? I would never do that!" snapped Anastasia. She felt insulted that he actually thought her capable of cheating especially since her and Tyler broke up for that very reason.

"You're telling me that you weren't with Damon Salvatore all day?" Ezra questioned harshly, choosing to ignore Anastasia's question.

"Look, Stefan is dating my sister AND, Stefan and I are best friends. Damon comes with the package. We were just talking!" Anastasia said defensively; she couldn't exactly tell her boyfriend, 'Oh, don't worry about it Ezra. We were just working together to find the vampire that was killing people left and right, who so happened to be your uncle!'

"Why be defensive if nothing happened then?" Ezra folded his arms, his eyes narrowing on her; he could tell she was lying to him.

"Fuck you Ezra!" Anastasia spat out, turning away from him. Ezra grabbed her hand, "We are not done here! You can't just walk away when things aren't going your way."

"The hell I can when you accuse me of something I didn't do! Now, let go of me Ezra!" Bless his soul; Stefan, her savior, made an appearance at that moment, "Is everything okay here?"

"Why don't you mind your business," Ezra snapped, his eyes never leaving Anastasia.

"Ana, can I talk to you for a minute?" Stefan asked. Without waiting for an answer, he pried Ezra's hand harshly from Anastasia and dragged her away. "What happened?"

"Logan trying to rile us up. I'm going to kill the bastard!" growled Anastasia, her eyes flashing angrily.

"Yeah well, let me give you another reason. Logan has Caroline." Stefan spoke rapidly, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"What?!" Anastasia shouted, whirling over to face Stefan, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, I'm on my way to help Damon kill Logan and get her back. Take care okay?" and with that, he ran out of the school and flashed away. Anastasia took out her phone worriedly. She could do nothing but wait for Stefan to call her back, hopefully with Caroline safe and sound.

"Screw this," Anastasia muttered. She wanted to go home, screw career fair. She already knew what she wanted to do with her life; she wanted to become a famous surgeon and help people. Turning around, she grunted when she walked into something solid. Looking up, she huffed when she saw it to be Ezra. "What do you want?"

Ezra stared at her with an indescribable emotion on his face, "I came to tell you that we should break up."

" _What_?" Anastasia hissed in shock. She felt her heart was splitting in two. "So we have an argument and you dump me?"

"It's not just an argument Anastasia!" Anastasia winced when he said her full name. "I can't be with someone who lies to me. Someone who ditches me and cheats on me. It seems you're no better than Tyler Lockwood."

Before Anastasia could argue back, before she could deny his accusation, before she could rage and yell at him for comparing her to her first love who continuously broke her heart, Ezra turned around and left, leaving Anastasia to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. She ran to her car and cried, not wanting anyone to see her tears, especially because of a guy.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Logan went out of the warehouse waiting for Damon to meet up like they had agreed on. He grinned in success; yeah he felt bad for planting lies in his nephews head, but it was better off that Ezra doesn't get mixed up in all this vampire business. It was too bad that Anastasia was already deep involved, especially since she wasn't normal.

He was finally going to find out the secret to walking under the sun, in exchange for giving out the vampire that turned him who also wanted in to that damn tomb crawling with vampires.

He walked over to his car and turned abruptly when he heard a loud clang coming from behind him. He scowled when he saw a human man staring at him with hard and narrowed hazel eyes.

"Who are you?" demanded Logan; he might as well have some fun before he killed the guy.

"A friend of Jenna's," said Alaric simply.

"Jenna sent you?" Logan growled, not liking the woman he loved around this guy.

Alaric shook his head, "No, I came on my own."

Logan smirked, "Ah, I get it. Well buddy, I know you think this makes you brave. But actually it makes you pretty stupid," he slowly drawled out.

"Either way, here I am," said Alaric impassively.

Rolling his eyes, Logan snapped, "What do you want?"

"Jenna is a good person. She deserves the best. I'm here to make sure she gets it."

"Was that supposed to be a threat?" amusement was obvious in Logan's face and voice, "Couldn't you throw a punch? Maybe provoke me little?"

Alaric chuckled and shrugged casually, "I'm not a violent guy by design."

"Well, you're not a smart one, either," Logan smirked sinisterly.

"How's that?" Alaric questioned him with fake sincerity.

Logan turned his back on Alaric and smirked as his face began to change, "'Cause you have no idea who you're talking to," he vamped out and turned to face Alaric and suck him dry when all of sudden, he choked, his eyes bulged and his body began weakening as he felt great pain in his chest.

Alaric had stabbed him with a wooden stake, and Alaric stared at the mummified body of Logan in shock and disgust, before quickly departing, not sparing another glance behind.

The vampire and the history teacher never realized that they were being watched the whole time, and as Alaric fled the premises, a figure stepped out from behind the warehouse and walked over to Logan's car. The figure stared for a few long moments at the dead vampire before turning away and leaving the same direction Alaric did.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Fat tears kept sliding down from Anastasia's eyes as she stubbornly drove ahead, speeding up slightly in her car, and occasionally wiping her tear-stained face, only for it to be fresh anew with new tears.

Her phone rang and she chucked it into the passenger seat upon seeing that it was Ezra calling. She didn't want to talk to the bastard who accused her of cheating and dumped her. She thought Ezra trusted her, but apparently she was wrong.

After her phone rang four more times, Anastasia growled and answered, "What do you want Ezra?"

"Where are you?"

"Why do you care? You dumped me remember?!" Anastasia cried hysterically, sniffing.

"Babe, please. I'm sorry. I was – I was mad and jealous and I lost it. Please, just tell me where you are?" Ezra's pleading voice came from the other end.

" _You're sorry?!_ Sorry doesn't make it okay, Ezra! You can't just throw that word out there and expect me to take you back with open arms," Anastasia yelled. At that moment, her car made a pinging noise, and she groaned when she saw that the gas light was blinking, she needed to refill her car with gas.

"Babe? Are you driving? Babe look please, just pull up to the side of the road. You shouldn't be driving while crying," Ezra now sounded worried.

"You have no right to be worried about me anymore, you lost that chance," cried Anastasia, driving down a deserted road. She gasped loudly when she saw a figure standing in the middle of the road, and she slammed her brakes hard, but it was too loud as the figure made impact with her windshield and her car flipped over, smashing roughly on the road.

"Ana! ANA!" Ezra yelled frantically; he had heard her scream and the sound of her car crash violently, "Ana, please say something, _Ana_?"

Anastasia whimpered in pain. She was stuck in her seat, her phone was next to her ear and she could hear Ezra yelling frantically from the other end. She could move nothing but her eyes; her eyes widened when she noticed the figure she had hit was slowly getting back up and started to approach her.

 _Vampire_.

"AHHHH! HELP ME! HELP! NO!" she began screaming loudly at the top of her lungs, hoping for the impossible that someone was nearby the deserted road and would come to her rescue. But the only sound she could hear as the vampire approached her was Ezra's frantic yelling from her phone.

 **A/N:** **I enjoyed writing this chapter. I had Anastasia and Sheila bond, and it is very important to the story, especially the spirit she had spoken to. AND, I had Ana crash her car instead of Elena. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **R &R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **Chapter 11:**

Anastasia was arguing with Ezra over the phone while crying as she drove down a deserted road. She gasped loudly when she saw a figure standing in the middle of the road, and she slammed her brakes hard, but it was too late as the figure made impact with her windshield and her car flipped over, smashing roughly onto the road.

"Ana! ANA!" Ezra yelled frantically; he had heard her scream and the sound of her car crash violently, "Ana, please say something, _Ana_?"

Anastasia whimpered in pain. She was stuck in her seat, her phone was next to her ear and she could hear Ezra yelling frantically from the other end. She could move nothing but her eyes; her eyes widened when she noticed the figure she had hit was slowly getting back up and had started to approach her.

 _Vampire_.

"AHHHH! HELP ME! HELP! NO!" she began screaming loudly at the top of her lungs, hoping for the impossible that someone was nearby the deserted road and would come to her rescue. But the only sound she could hear as the vampire approached her was Ezra's frantic yelling from her phone.

Suddenly, the vampire flashed away, and it only took a moment afterward for a new figure to appear.

"AHH!" Anastasia screamed.

"How ya doing in there?" Damon stared at the immobile girl in concern.

Anastasia breathed out in relief, " _Damon_? This is the first time I'm gonna say that I'm glad to see you. Don't let it get to your head."

Damon snorted, "You look stuck." His eyes flickered over the interior of the car, looking for a way to safely get her out.

"It's my seatbelt. I can't get it," Anastasia whimpered frantically.

Damon spoke calmly, trying to pacify the hysterical girl, "Shh, shh, shh. Let me get you out of there. I want you to put your hands on the roof. Just like that. You ready?" Anastasia silently nodded, "1, 2, 3." Damon ejected her seatbelt with his vampire strength, causing Anastasia to tumble forward and Damon quickly reached out for her "I got you."

Damon picked Anastasia into his arms and gently helped her stand onto her own two feet, "Are you okay? Can you stand? Is anything broken?" he shot off rapidly.

Anastasia groaned, placing a hand on her forehead and stumbling slightly out of balance, barely able to stand. Damon moved forward quickly and caught her into his arms before she could fall to the ground.

"Whoa, you're fading fast, Anastasia. Anastasia, look at me," Anastasia's eyes were beginning to close, they felt like lead and try as she might, Anastasia couldn't keep them open. Damon grabbed her face roughly, "Focus. Look at me. Okay."

The last thing Anastasia saw before she gave in to the black void awaiting her was Damon's electric blue eyes staring down at her beseechingly, and his mouth forming incomprehensible words.

" _Damn_ _it_!" Damon hissed when he saw that Anastasia had fainted. Damon grabbed her and carefully settled her on the ground. His hands automatically went to brush her face in a soft caress, and he marveled at how soft and creamy her skin was. She looked angelic, a huge contrast to the sardonic and harsh attitude present whenever she spoke to him.

Damon was so absorbed and mesmerized by Anastasia, that he didn't realize her phone dim suddenly, signaling that someone on the other end had ended a call.

"Upsy-daisy," Damon grunted. He easily picked her up with his vampire strength and carried her over to his car, carefully placing her in the passenger seat with the seatbelt protectively buckled over her.

This trip he was taking had just took an interesting turn, and Damon inwardly smirked … he couldn't wait for Anastasia to wake up.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Anastasia was finally coming to. Her body felt stiff, she was definitely in need of some major stretching. She could hear the sound of the engine … and that was definitely a bump, so it was safe to say that she was in a car with someone.

She jumped upright when she remembered crashing into a vampire; did he kidnap her instead of killing her?

"Morning."

Anastasia recognized that voice. She whipped her head to the driver's seat and closed her eyes in relief. Now she remembered, Damon surprisingly saved her life … she wasn't kidnapped … well _technically_ she was, just by a different vampire.

She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, twice, thrice. She could finally see clearly, and her eyes roamed around her surroundings … what the hell? Definitely nowhere near Mystic Falls, that's for sure.

"Where are we?" Anastasia groaned her voice still hoarse from sleep.

"Georgia," said Damon simply.

Anastasia raised both eyebrows and she studied Damon with narrowed eyes, "Georgia? Okay, I'll bite … why are we in Georgia. Actually, scratch that. Why am _I_ in Georgia?"

"I have some business to attend to in Georgia. Found your car crashed on the way and heard you screaming. Of course, with my vampire speed I could have flashed you over to your house in a few seconds, but eh," Damon shrugged, smirking at Anastasia, "Where's the fun in that."

Anastasia rolled her eyes; if she were being honest, she didn't care whether she was in Georgia or Alabama or even Timbuktu. After her fight with Ezra, it would be nice to get away from Mystic Falls, even if it were just for a day.

"The vampire Damon. What happened to him?" Anastasia questioned him.

Damon turned solemn eyes at Anastasia, "That's what I want to know."

Anastasia seethed with rage, "When I see him, I'm gonna pulverize him! _He wrecked my car_ ," Anastasia breathed in sharply, her eyes widening at Damon who looked taken aback by her abrupt change in demeanor, "What happened to my car?"

"Don't worry. I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it," Damon assured her calmly. He was wondering why Anastasia wasn't freaking out yet at being in the car with him in Georgia.

"Can you pull over. … Dude, stop the car," Anastasia snapped.

Damon rolled his eyes, "There are no broken bones. I checked."

"Yeah, but my bones are stiff, I just need to stretch them for a sec," Anastasia pouted at him. Damon gaped at her slightly, was she being playful? Where is the bitch that came out to play whenever he was within a miles radius?

Damon nodded and stopped the car; Anastasia wasted no time in jumping out, her face morphing to relief. Unfortunately, her body was limp from sitting motionlessly in a car for hours, and she nearly fell down flat on her face if Damon hadn't flashed over to her and caught her.

"Where's my phone?" asked Anastasia. Damon smirked, before groaning in annoyance as he pulled her phone out of his pocket that was currently ringing, "Your boyfriend is calling, _again_."

Anastasia scowled. Snatching the phone from Damon, she silenced the phone and stared at all her missed calls; she had ten from Stefan, eight from Jenna, thirteen from Caroline, two from Elena, one from Bonnie and holy shit, thirty-three, now thirty-four from Ezra. She pocketed her phone and decided she would reply them all later.

"You're a famous girl huh. I was so close to chucking that damn phone out the window from its incessant ringing," Damon smirked, though his eyes were serious.

"I would have sent you after it once I woke up," Anastasia laughed, stepping back into the car, much to Damon's shock. Once Damon started the car again, he couldn't help but stare bewilderly at Anastasia and ask, "Why aren't you complaining at being alone with me in Georgia?"

"Why would I? I need a break from Mystic Falls. I need a break from Ezra. It's a win-win situation. Besides," Anastasia gave Damon a genuine smile, "You saved my life. You're not all bad."

Damon was rendered speechless at her words and her soft smile; a real smile. "So, you're not gonna answer all your fans?"

"Nah. I'll talk to them later. Ooh, maybe I'll call Lexi. I think she lives near Georgia," said Anastasia giddily. Damon couldn't help but be amused at her reaction, "Are you going to tell me how you managed to foil my plans?"

Anastasia smirked, "Just 'cause we're getting along at the moment, doesn't mean I'm going to dole out my secrets, Blue-Eyes." She fidgeted slightly, "Do you know who the vampire was, from last night?" She hated being the damsel in distress, she hated sitting there in her car, stuck and knowing she was going to die … she needed to get a handle on whatever those powers she had were.

"Nope. Not a clue. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar & Grill," Damon scoffed.

Anastasia sniggered, "You gotta admit though, that would be cool. I'm sure there must be a bar out there for vampires."

Damon laughed; he never knew Anastasia was funny … probably because she was always yelling at him and using whatever voodoo powers she had on him, but whatever. He parked the car in front of Bree's Bar. "Come on, we're here."

"A bar? Damn. I so needed a drink," Anastasia winked at Damon, who smirked and said, "You do know it's still early for that."

Anastasia shrugged as Damon opened the door for her, "Its five o'clock somewhere, Damon."

"No. No, it can't be. Damon. _My honey pie_ ," the woman behind the door gasped out in surprise. She reached over and grabbed Damon's face, kissing his lips. The woman shouted out to everyone in the bar, sounding amused. "Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness," she began pouring tequila into a lot of shot glasses, "Drink up!"

Oh, she didn't have to tell her twice. Anastasia grabbed a shot and chugged it down, sighing in content as she banged the empty glass on the bar. The woman, whom Anastasia assumed to be Bree, leaned forward and grinned, "So, how'd he rope you in?"

Anastasia laughed, "Would you believe me if I told you he kidnapped me over here after I fainted?"

Bree burst out into large guffaws, smacking Damon on the shoulder she crowed, "I like this girl!" she poured another shot, and handed it over to Anastasia, who gave her a Cheshire smile and knocked it back at once. "And she can hold her liquor. Hmm, I like you girl. What's your name?"

"Anastasia. So tell me how you two met," Anastasia asked as she knocked back the third shot Bree handed over.

"College," said Bree with a secretive smile.

Anastasia widened her eyes at Damon and couldn't help but laugh, " _You_ went to college? Seriously dude? You're such a hypocrite for making fun of Stefan for attending High School."

"I've been on a college campus, yes. You actually think I enrolled there," Damon rolled his eyes at the mere thought.

"About twenty years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody," Bree spoke conspiratorially.

Leaning in, Damon whispered in Anastasia's ear, "She's a witch."

Anastasia looked impressed, "Cool."

"Changed my world you know," Bree fluttered her eyelashes at Damon, who had on his signature smirk, "I rocked your world."

Bree winked at Anastasia, "He's good in the sack, isn't he? But mostly he's just a Walk-Away Joe."

"Never tried him in the sack. But I'll take your word for it Bree," Anastasia winked back in a comradely fashion. "Anywho, I need to call Jenna, let her know where I am before she goes nuts and calls the po-po."

Walking out, Anastasia called Jenna, who answered after two rings, "Hey, Jenna."

"Where are you? Why didn't you call?" demanded Jenna frantically.

"Jenna, I was in a car accident last night. Damon helped me out and I'm with him in Georgia at the moment. I'll be back by tonight or tomorrow."

"Oh my god, are you okay? Ezra came over looking frantic, he was asking about you," Jenna sounded slightly hysterical. Jenna was the definition of awesome; she didn't make a big deal about her being in Georgia, but focused more on health matters.

"Don't worry about me Jenna, I'm fine." After a few more meaningless exchanges, Anastasia decided to call Lexi, "Hey Lex!"

"Ana! I missed you! How's everything?" Lexi squealed on the other end.

"Eh, could be better. Listen up, I'm at Bree's Bar with Damon. And yes, Damon Salvatore, Damon."

"If you weren't able to be compelled, I'd be worried … actually no, you went on your own free will, I am worried. Why are you with Damon?" Lexi demanded.

Anastasia was silent for a moment; it hadn't hit her before, but she nearly died. Damon saved her life. He had no reason to. But he did. "Lexi. Last night a vampire stood in the middle of the road and I swerved to miss, crashing my car in the process. The vampire was going to kill me; if Damon wasn't nearby I would be dead. _Damon saved my life_ ," Anastasia choked out, drying her eyes from a few stray tears.

"Oh god," Lexi gasped on the other end, "Look Ana. Lee and I are in New York at the moment, but I'm thinking of coming for a visit soon, maybe a few weeks. Okay?"

"You better," Anastasia chuckled weakly, "Can you do me a favor and let Stefan know? So many people has called-"

"You got it, Ana. Take care to yourself, okay?"

She walked back into the bar, making a beeline toward Damon. Her eyes gleamed at the giant burger and fries that sat there waiting for her and she wasted no time in digging in.

"Hey, everything go okay? Why were you crying?" Damon asked sounding slightly concern.

"Nothing. Lexi is in New York with Lee. So I'm not gonna see her today. Jenna is alright with me being in Georgia. S'all cool," Anastasia munched excitedly on some fries, ignoring Damon's amused look.

"What about your BoyToy?" Damon smirked. The burger in her hand froze halfway into her mouth; she shook her head and shrugged, biting into the burger. "Ah. Come on. Boy trouble so soon," Damon teased.

"He dumped me, okay?" Anastasia snapped at him, her tearful eyes glaring at him. Damon stilled, his face morphing into guilt. "I was falling for him … after the way Tyler treated me, I gave up on guys. Every other guy always wants Elena, Princess _Fucking_ Elena!" Anastasia yelled, uncaring that most of the people in the bar was staring at her, "And then Logan strolled in and ruined everything with a few words." She sniffed, angrily wiping away her traitorous tears, "Stupid onions," she mumbled.

Damon smiled slightly, "There are no onions with your food. … What did Logan say?"

"That I skipped school to hook up with you," Anastasia growled. "I'm not the girl that cheats," she stared at Damon solemnly, "I was with Tyler for years, you know? Every week he'd cheat on me, and being the stupid girl that I was, I'd constantly forgive him and take him back. Cheating is the biggest insult in my book."

"He's an idiot. He doesn't know what he's missing. And you shouldn't compare yourself to Elena, you two are complete opposites," said Damon softly.

"Thanks," Anastasia smiled, "Anyways I don't compare myself to her. I just hate the bitch, and speaking of bitches," she threw an amused Damon a smirk, "Katherine. Are Elena and I descended from her?"

Popping a fry into his mouth, Damon's signature smirk became more pronounced, "Vampires can't procreate. But we love to try. … No, if you were related, it would mean Katherine had a child _before_ she was turned."

"Huh, so Mr. Salvatore, be honest. Are you infatuated with Elena yet, because she looks like Kathy," Anastasia teased.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Nope. Not gonna happen." He had Katherine waiting for him in the tomb, why would he want her knock-off doppelganger.

"Yet," added Anastasia knowingly. Her eyes drifted over to his nearly empty plate, "How can you even eat? I mean, technically you're dead," she shrugged.

Damon laughed, he couldn't help it – he hadn't laughed this much, or had a good time in ages.

"As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally," Damon informed her. "The voodoo thing you do, what is it exactly? Or better yet, what are you?"

Anastasia shrugged, "Beats the hell out of me. If you find out, be sure to let me know." She called Bree over, "Bree darling, do me a favor and keep the shots coming. _Tequila_."

Bree smirked, "You got it girl."

"I find a girl who can hold her liquor sexy," Damon winked at her. Anastasia laughed; Bree set two shots, and Damon and Anastasia knocked them back.

Hours later, well into the night, Bree, Damon and Anastasia were on their twentieth shot of tequila.

"You cannot be serious," Damon gaped, staring in shock at Anastasia who had just chugged three shots in a row, "You're like a fish. You're human, how are you not drunk yet?"

"I was popular, went to loads of parties, hence, a lot of alcohol. But after my parents died, alcohol became my bread and butter. I built a huge tolerance. It takes _a lot_ of alcohol to get me drunk," said Anastasia nonchalantly. Suddenly, one of her favorite songs boomed in the bar, and Anastasia climbed onto the bar and started dancing.

"Honey, you should be on the floor!" a woman called out cheerfully.

Anastasia giggled, "My tolerance is like, way up here," she playfully reached for the sky.

"All right. Here you go," Bree gave Anastasia and Damon another round of shots.

"Bree! I love you!" Anastasia squealed.

"Alright, get down from the bar. Dance on the floor before you give me an anxiety attack," Damon smirked.

"Only if you catch me," Anastasia sang, and without any warning she jumped off the bar, smack-dab into Damon's arms. She began laughing, "Quick reflexes. Okay Bree, another shot!"

"You should seriously be on the floor girl," Bree chuckled, winking over at Damon who was staring at Anastasia in shock. No one ever trusted him like that before. Anastasia trusted him to catch her, to protect her at that moment. Something Damon had long forgotten. He was always the bad guy, the bad brother, and he played the part well. Anastasia Gilbert made him feel human. Different.

Anastasia's phone began ringing, and she groaned, banging her head on the table. She huffed and sat up, not bothering to go somewhere quiet, she snapped into the phone, "What do you want Ezra?"

"Babe? Thank god. I was so worried," Ezra breathed out in relief; Damon pretended to be occupied, but kept an ear out on their conversation.

"Why would you be worried? You broke up with me, relinquishing all your rights as the caring boyfriend."

"Damn Ana. Boyfriend or not, I heard your car crash, heard your terrified screaming and pleading, what the hell happened?" Ezra demanded.

Anastasia hesitated slightly, "Some guy was on the road, I swerved to miss him and crashed my car. The guy had a gun on him and he was approaching me, so I screamed. End of story."

"And where does Damon Salvatore come in all this?" Ezra sounded off, and Anastasia's brow crinkled in confusion. "Don't bother lying Anastasia. Your phone was on the whole time, I heard everything!" he snapped.

"Well then, you should know yourself that Damon saved my life."

"Where are you? I went to your place, your aunt said you've been missing since you left the career fair," asked Ezra snappishly.

Anastasia snarled, "I'm in Georgia. _With_ Damon. You have a problem with that?"

"I hear music," Ezra laughed without humor, "So you were cheating on me with him the whole time. It was all an act, your hatred to him at the founder's party."

"Fuck you Ezra Fell! You should know me by now. Cheating doesn't exist in my dictionary. After what Tyler did to me, I despise cheating and you know that. Last night you spat in my face, telling me I was exactly like him. That hurt. I thought you trusted me, but clearly you don't. You decided to listen to your flighty uncle who couldn't even stay faithful to the girlfriend he loved – you know, my aunt! You dumped me Ezra, don't call me anymore!"

Bree and Damon gaped at Anastasia in shock. Wordlessly, Bree began filling up a couple of shots and slid them over to a tearful Anastasia, who smiled gratefully and knocked back the five shots lined up for her.

"Come on Ana, let's get you to the car, we're going back to Mystic Falls. Bree I'll be back to settle the tab," Damon carried Anastasia into his arms and placed her in the passenger seat.

 _ **Gotta quickly get information from Bree and then kill her. Unfortunately.**_

Anastasia's eyes snapped over to meet Damon's concerned electric blue ones. Due to her daily meditation, she was getting better at reading a person's thoughts when she focused on them.

Damon was going to kill Bree; Anastasia liked her, she was nice and funny and didn't deserve death.

As he was going back into the bar, Anastasia reached out for his wrist and softly said, "You don't have to kill her Damon. Not everything has to end in killing. I don't know what you want from her, but I learnt that you can achieve anything by asking nicely."

There was quiet for a moment; Damon was staring at her as though she were a puzzle he would like to solve. Crouching down to reach her height, he said, "How is it that you always know when and who, I am planning to kill?" he was staring at her in wonder.

"Call in intuition Damon," Anastasia smiled sadly, closing the door and leaving Damon to ponder what his actions would be. It was twenty minutes later when Damon returned and started the engine.

There was silence in the car as Damon drove, his eyes staring straight ahead, and once they were away from Bree's Bar, without looking at her Damon casually spoke up, "I didn't kill her."

"How come?" Anastasia asked curiously; if she were being honest, she didn't expect him to listen to her.

"You were right. Not everything has to end with murder and death," Damon smirked, "Besides, you never know when I might need a witch in the future."

Anastasia laughed, "And there's the Damon Salvatore I know. Thought I lost you there for a moment."

Somewhere along the way to Mystic Falls, Anastasia fell asleep, and was gently woken up by Damon when he was parked in front of the Gilbert Residence, "Hey. We reached." Once Anastasia stirred, Damon said, "On our way to Georgia, I called the tow company, they took your car. It will be good as new in a week."

Anastasia beamed at him, "Thanks Damon. And not just for the car. Thank you for saving my life."

"Goodnight Anastasia."

Closing the car door behind her, Anastasia popped her head through the open window and said, "My friends call me Ana, Damon. Goodnight."

Damon stared at Anastasia Gilbert's retreating back and smiled a genuine smile, and once she was safely inside, he drove away.

 **A/N:** **Bree survived. Anastasia saved her somehow. :D**

 **This chapter was mainly a Damon/Anastasia bonding time, and how they became friends. Come on, this isn't a Damon bashing story; they were bound to become friends. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **Chapter 12:**

A knock on the door snapped Anastasia from her reverie and a wide smile appeared on her face when she noticed Stefan standing by the doorway of her room.

"Stefan!" Anastasia ran over and engulfed him in a hug, "Finally remembered that good ol' Ana exists, huh?"

"Well, you were too busy with your road trip to Georgia," Stefan gave her a slightly scolding stare, "Lexi told me what happened. Lucky me, I finally found you to be free so we can talk."

Anastasia stared sheepishly at Stefan, "Yeah, sorry about that. I slept over at Caroline's two days in a row. I've been avoiding Ezra."

"Tell me about the vampire on the road?" Stefan had been worried when Anastasia was found missing for half a day and wouldn't answer her phone, and then when Lexi called him and told him what happened he had to stop himself from running over to Georgia and dragging her back.

Anastasia leaned on her bed post and huffed in aggravation, "I never really saw his face. He was wearing a hoodie. All I can remember is that there were these black boots coming towards me … I never felt so powerless since finding out vampires exist Stefan. I couldn't move, I couldn't get out of the car. All I could do was wait for my inevitable death. If it weren't for Damon, I would be dead."

Stefan grimaced; it has been decades since he last felt gratitude towards his older brother. He was thankful that Damon saved Ana's life; he couldn't imagine Mystic Falls without her … she was his best friend, other than Lexi.

He took out a small bag, "I already gave Elena vervain for, um – for Jenna and Jeremy. I thought you'd like to give Caroline this," he handed over a silver necklace with a heart locket. "It has vervain inside. You cannot be compelled, but if a vampire ever gets close enough to feed from you," here he handed over a small vial filled with liquid vervain, "then you have a fighting chance."

"Stef, thank you. This really, it really means a lot to me that you remembered. Caroline is my sister, I'd be lost without her, and … ever since the accident, I've been practicing my powers more. I don't want to ever be in that situation again," said Anastasia tearfully.

Stefan nodded desolately, "Now that we know there is another vampire in town, we should practice caution. We have to find out who it is and what he wants, _we have to be careful_ ," Stefan stressed out solemnly.

"I bet you anything he's the one that turned Logan," Anastasia mused just when the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of the pizza delivery guy.

"I know," Stefan sighed. He eyed Anastasia warily before saying, "Look, there's something else I need to talk to you about. I already told Elena when you were in Georgia."

"Okay, shoot," Anastasia sat up slightly, she could tell that Stefan was very nervous, and whatever he had to tell her was something big.

"Every couple of years I come back here, to visit Zach and see my home. Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old Wickery Bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it," tears began falling from Anastasia's eyes; she knew he was talking about her parents death. "I was getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still … he was still conscious –"

"Why didn't you save my parents?" Anastasia cried out; she knew where Stefan was going with this. He was the reason for Elena's miraculous survival. No one knew how Elena got out of the car … The person that was the reason for her parents' death survived when they didn't, and Stefan was the one that saved her.

Stefan grabbed Anastasia's hands and spoke calmly yet quickly, "I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped Elena." Anastasia cried harder; of course her dad wouldn't allow his daughter to die, he always put his family first.

"I went back for them. But it was too late. I couldn't – I couldn't save them," Stefan choked out, "When I pulled Elena out, I looked at her face. She looked like Katherine, Ana. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that she wasn't her. I watched her. I learned everything about her."

"Is there a point to you stalking Elena, Stefan? Because you know I couldn't care less about your infatuation over her," Anastasia interrupted.

Stefan gave her a deadpanned look, "Just listen. When I found out she had a twin sister, you, I knew that she was nothing like Katherine. I then began wondering why she looked so much like her; identical to her. It didn't make any sense to me. Elena's a Gilbert. She was a Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth."

Anastasia watched as Stefan eyed her warily as though he were scared she'd explode any minute, "Tell me, Stefan. Just spit it out."

Drawing in a deep breath, Stefan said, "You were adopted, Ana. You and Elena."

Anastasia shook her head frantically, repeating denials under her breath, her eyes wide. _No, no, no._ Grayson and Miranda Gilbert were her parents. Jeremy was her brother. DNA didn't matter the least bit to her.

"How do you know all this?" Anastasia finally whispered into the silent room.

"Your birth certificate from the city records. It says Anastasia and Elena Gilbert, Mystic Falls General. But there's no record of your mother ever being admitted. There's no record of her being pregnant," Stefan informed her.

"What else do you know?" Anastasia stared curiously at Stefan; he did good detective work.

Stefan shook his head negatively, "For me to go any further, I would've had to look into the Pierce family, and I couldn't do that. It's too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Katherine, it won't end well."

"And Elena has known for days, _days,_ and she didn't tell me!" Anastasia scoffed irritably. "What else is new," she mumbled to herself. It wouldn't be the first time Princess Elena kept a huge secret from her.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIAIRIES-**

Anastasia and Caroline were walking along the courtyard at school discussing Ezra.

"I can't believe he accused you of cheating, with _Damon_ of all people," scoffed Caroline angrily. "I mean you of all people would never cheat, especially since Tyler."

"Oh no, but apparently, I'm just like Tyler according to him. I learnt from the best, in Ezra's opinion," Anastasia spat bitterly. "I'm close with Stefan who is dating my sister, it's not like I can avoid Damon."

Caroline nodded in agreement, "You don't have to explain anything to me. Ezra is just being jealous, it's a phase I'm sure it will pass with time and he'll know that he only captured your heart."

"I don't know, Care. It seems that whenever something happens that he doesn't like he goes running. I mean, he broke up with me after harshly accusing me. It's not like I can just welcome him back with open arms and trust him not to do it again."

Caroline's eyes were locked on something ahead, "Speaking of Ezra," she titled her head in the direction she had been staring at and Anastasia glared at Ezra who had obviously been waiting for her.

Turning to Caroline, Anastasia fished the vervained necklace Stefan gave her from her purse, "This is for you," she beamed.

Caroline's mouth dropped and she stared at the necklace in awe, "It's so pretty. Thank you. God, it'll go with like, everything. What's the occasion?" she stared suspiciously at her best friend.

Anastasia shrugged, "You're my best friend, and you've dealt with two days of my constant ranting on Ezra. You deserve a medal," she laughed.

Caroline grinned and hastened to put the necklace on, "Lesbian friend necklace, 'cause we're freaky like that."

"Okay now, I have to go see what Ezra wants, I can't avoid him forever. Two things before I leave, one _never_ take the necklace off it makes you look gorg! And two, stop hiding your little friendship slash possible relationship with Matt from Elena, she's happy with Stefan, and frankly it is none of her business anymore," Anastasia said drawing her friend into a hug.

"I'll keep it in mind," Caroline giggled. She then narrowed her eyes at Ezra and yelled out loud enough for him to hear, "Don't hurt my friend again or I'll break your face!"

"Should I be worried?" Ezra asked, staring at Caroline's retreating back.

"Yes," Anastasia deadpanned, not even sparing him a smile.

They walked out of the school in silence, waiting for the other to talk first. Having had enough of the silent treatment, Ezra faced Anastasia desperately, "I'm sorry Ana, I'm so, so, deeply and terribly sorry. Please forgive me."

"Your words hurt me Ezra," Anastasia glared at her ex. "After everything Tyler did to me, I would never let anyone go through the pain of being cheated on. I know the pain, believe me," she snapped. "If I were thinking of cheating on you, I would break it off immediately; because that's one line I wouldn't cross."

Ezra nodded, "I know. God, I know Ana. I was an idiot. My Uncle Logan was back in town, and I never found reason for him to lie. But then he disappeared again, and I got thinking … he cheated on your Aunt Jenna, why would I believe him over you."

"You do know that sorry doesn't magically make everything better," Anastasia huffed, though a part of her felt better. She was falling for Ezra and she wanted him back, but she wouldn't set herself for another Tyler, except instead of cheating constantly, he would accuse her of deceit.

"I'll work for it. I'll gain your trust back and stop being a jealous boyfriend. Go with me to the dance tonight, please?" Anastasia stared into Ezra's beseeching green ones; she had never read his mind before because her boyfriend deserved his privacy, and she wouldn't start now.

"We'll start slow. Yes to the dance," Anastasia gave him a tentative smile as he beamed at her, "I will tell you something Ezra, and I won't repeat it again. You can either believe me and trust me, or we can just end it from now and stop wasting our time."

Ezra grimaced, "Let me guess, Damon Salvatore?"

Anastasia nodded firmly, "Damon Salvatore. I hated him at first because I found out he was hurting Caroline. But now that Stefan and I are really close friends, and he's dating my sister, I have to tolerate him. He saved my life the other night Ezra. He had an important meeting in Georgia and he couldn't be late, so he took me with him. _Nothing,_ absolutely _nothing_ , is going on between Damon and I. The only ship between us, is _friend_ ship."

Ezra stared at Anastasia for a few long seconds before saying, "I believe you." They now stood in front of the grill were Ezra had his car parked, and just as he was about to offer her a ride home, her phone began ringing.

"Hello."

"Hello, Anastasia," a creepy voice spoke from the other end. Anastasia scowled, "Who is this?" she demanded; Ezra stared at his girlfriend in concern

"You hit me with your car."

Anastasia froze her face one of sheer terror mixed with anger. The vampire continued, "Is that a new one? I wonder if I should try my luck with Elena, she's the one I'm after, you were just for fun," Anastasia could hear him smirk on the other end.

"Ana? What is it?" Ezra asked worriedly, but Anastasia ignored him as her eyes searched her surroundings and – there, she found him; same hoodie, same boots, and he was approaching Elena who was getting her car keys from her purse.

"You stay the hell away from her or you'll regret it," Anastasia growled into the phone.

"You got away from me. But your sister won't be able to," he laughed. Anastasia shut the phone in his face and turned to Ezra, smacking his lips with hers in a quick kiss, she quickly spoke, "Ezra I have to go. Pick me up at my place for the dance, kay?"

"Ana! Ana, wait! What the hell?" Ezra called after her, but she ignored him; the only destination in mind was Elena.

"Elena, thank God. Get in the car quick," Anastasia frantically yelled as she ran over to the passenger seat.

Elena stared bewilderly at her hysterical sister, "Ana, what's wrong?"

"Vampire that I hit, 12 O'clock," was all Anastasia said. Elena froze when she noticed the vampire staring at her from afar and jumped into the car, slamming her foot on the gas and driving over to the Boarding House.

"So he called you to talk about Elena?" Stefan spoke in slow tones.

"Yes. Apparently I was just fun and Elena was the real deal. He's after Elena, he was just toying with me since we're twins," Anastasia was freaking out; like seriously, she wanted to crush this vampire like a twig. Her car was in repair, and she nearly died, all because he wanted to toy around with her for a bit before moving on to Elena.

If she could get her hands on him, she would pulverize him to death – that son of a bitch.

Stefan began pacing around the library, ignoring Elena's fearful gaze and Anastasia's murderous one. "That's because we're predators, Ana. We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill."

"That's comforting. Is there such thing as shrinks for vampires?" asked Anastasia sarcastically.

Stefan chuckled slightly before heading over to one of the drawers and picking out the vampire compass that Anastasia recognized from when her and Damon were doing the whole Buffy the Vampire Slayer thing on Logan Fell.

"I want you to take this," he gave it to her. Elena stared at it in recognition and confusion, "This is Jeremy's pocket watch. How did you get it?"

Anastasia rolled her eyes and spoke before Stefan had a chance of opening his mouth, "He took it from Damon who took it from Logan, who _obviously_ snatched it from Jeremy's room when Jenna had him over for dinner. Get with the times Elena, you're way behind."

"How do you know that?" Elena stared at her sister in shock; probably upset that Princess Elena didn't know everything first-hand.

"Who do you think Damon asked for help when Logan was terrorizing the town," Anastasia snapped.

Elena glared at her before returning her attention to the compass. She opened it and stared confusedly at its contents. "What happened to it?" she asked Stefan.

"Well, it's not just a watch. It's a… it's a sort of compass, but it points to vampires," Stefan explained. He gently took her hands in his own and began instructing her on how it worked. Elena gaped at the compass as the needle began whirring around wildly before clicking into place, pointing directly at Stefan.

"Cool huh," Anastasia smirked, enjoying Elena's facial expressions, they were so amusing.

"Why did our father have it?" Elena asked curiously. Anastasia rolled her eyes; she knew the answer to that as well … seriously, was Elena living under a rock?

"Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us," Stefan explained.

"Of course, now the Gilberts are shacking up with vampires and befriending them. We are a disgrace to the Gilbert name," Anastasia smirked mockingly, before her face turned impassive and she glared at Elena coldly. Stefan and Elena flinched slightly at the quick change; Anastasia could be impressively scary.

"But wait a sec, Elena. _We're adopted_. Thanks for telling me sis, way to go," Anastasia sneered and turned to leave, "Now that you are safe with Stefan, I'm leaving."

"Ana! Ana wait!" Elena cried out.

Anastasia turned to give Elena one last glare, "What excuse are you going to give me this time for hiding something else from me?" Without waiting for a response, Anastasia left the Boarding House.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Anastasia slammed the door hard after her trek from the Boarding house and she was furious. With everything that had happened that day with Ezra and then her vampire-stalker, she completely spaced about the fact that Elena had known they were adopted for days and didn't bother telling her … just like when she found out about vampires.

Every time she thought that maybe, just maybe Elena would change and become the girl she used to be back when mom and dad were alive, she gets bitten badly in the ass by the Princess herself.

"Ana? What's wrong?" Anastasia looked up to see Jenna had been cleaning the living room dressed in a '50s outfit.

Anastasia shook her head and smiled slyly at her aunt, "So, you're coming to the dance, huh? Hot date?"

"Alaric asked me to help _chaperone_ ," Jenna smiled; Alaric would be good for Jenna. When he began his first day of teaching, Anastasia never imagined her history teacher and her aunt to hit off, but they did in fact look good together.

"You know, Elena didn't tell me I was adopted. I had to find out from Stefan last night," Anastasia scoffed, ignoring Jenna's caught in the headlight look. "Can you believe it? My sister's boyfriend doesn't hide things that are important from me, and yet my own sister does."

Jenna grabbed Anastasia's hand and hugged her, rocking her gently. After a few minutes, Anastasia was calm enough to finally confront her aunt, "Why didn't you tell us, Jenna?"

Jenna looked startled and a grimace appeared, but she complied, "Your mom was about to do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to."

Anastasia nodded in understanding; it wasn't Jenna's fault, it wasn't like she could go behind her own sister's back and blab to her children that they were adopted. Unlike Elena, Anastasia knew that Jenna wasn't to blame for all this. She was just the kid sister that was caught in the middle.

"Can you tell me?"

"Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up," Jenna began; she had Anastasia's undivided attention as she leaned forward, "She was sixteen, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her baby, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you were, you and Elena," Jenna smiled fondly, "Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I-it just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom."

"And she was the best mother in the world," Anastasia cried, wiping a few stray tears alongside Jenna. "How come mom and dad's name were on the birth certificate?"

"Your dad was a doctor, Ana. He took care of it," Jenna said like it was the most obvious answer in the world and Anastasia felt stupid for not thinking of it in the first place, "They didn't want to lose you two, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation."

"One last question," Jenna nodded, "What else do you know about the girl?"

Jenna shrugged and shook her head, "Just her name. Isobel."

The door slammed shut and they looked up to see Elena walk in; Anastasia rolled her eyes and went up to her room without a word, not wanting to be around her bitch of a twin. She got dressed in a red '50's dress, with fishnet stockings and had her hair volume and up in a high ponytail. She was getting her clutch when Elena burst into her room looking terrified.

"What is it, Elena?" Anastasia drawled. Elena wordlessly gave her the compass, and Anastasia's eyes widened when she noticed the compass's needle was spinning around and out of control. "Call Stefan, maybe he's close by and it's directing us to him."

Elena dashed into her room to get her phone and talk to Stefan, while Anastasia took cautious steps down to the living room. Thank god Jenna and Jeremy already left.

"Damon picked up his phone. Stefan forgot it when he was making his way over here," Elena sighed in relief.

Anastasia merely nodded and tossed the compass over to Elena. Just as she caught it, a figure in a black hoodie fell down from the ceiling and grabbed Elena with his fangs extended.

"ELENA!" Anastasia yelled her eyes wide; Elena screamed as the vampire's fangs were nearing her neck and Anastasia instantly jabbed both hands forward in rage, causing the vampire to get thrown backward into Stefan's arms, who popped up out of nowhere, and he threw him over the couch looking mad as hell.

The vampire grunted in frustration and flashed out of their house, disappearing completely. Once Stefan was positive that the vampire was gone, he called Damon and pulled a shivering Elena into a comforting embrace.

"Th-thanks Ana," Elena smiled weepily at her twin.

Anastasia nodded with a shrug, "I might hate you at the moment, but I won't let you die on my watch. Besides, that bastard and I have a score to settle." Seriously, that vampire was pissing her off! Who the fuck was he? And why was he messing with the Gilberts? Was it because they were in league with the Salvatores?

Just then, Damon walked in looking extremely annoyed, and to everyone's shock he ran over to Anastasia, "Are you okay?" he looked worried, stumping Stefan and Elena further; truth be told, Anastasia was shocked too, she expected him to care for Elena's well-being more than hers.

"He didn't touch me. Was more interested in Elena's neck," Anastasia smiled causing Damon to smirk. Damon looked at Elena, "How did he get in?"

Elena's face morphed to comprehension and she gasped, "He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night."

"Creative bastard," Anastasia snorted.

Damon nodded in agreement, "He gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?"

"No," Elena ground out, glaring at Damon, "He was too busy trying to kill me."

Stefan stared at Damon in suspicion, "And you have no idea who this is?"

Damon scoffed, "No." Stefan looked unconvinced, making Damon snap, "Don't look at me like that, I told you we had company."

"Okay enough you two," Anastasia snapped, playing mediator, "I was thinking about it. Is it possible this vamp-dude is targeting the both of us because he has a grudge against you two? I mean you've lived for over a century, maybe you pissed someone off along the way."

Damon, Stefan and Elena gaped at Anastasia in surprise. Stefan looked thoughtful, "It might be possible. But without a name or a face, we can't be sure who he is or what he wants."

The doorbell rang, and Anastasia perked up, "Well, that's my date. You two Salvatores play nice, don't make a scene, and –"Anastasia grabbed her clutch and turned to look at the three of them before opening the door, "He was invited in; that means we must kill him … and soon."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Ezra and Anastasia were on their second dance when the Salvatores and Elena walked into the dance. Ezra had been the complete gentleman and Anastasia had high hopes that everything would go back to the way it was before the whole Logan scenario.

Of course Caroline gave him the stink-eye and Ezra had been completely apologetic, but Anastasia knew that the real test would begin once Damon was nearby.

"So, uh, how come Damon's here?" asked Ezra. Anastasia stared at him shrewdly and he laughed, backtracking slightly, "Zero jealousy, Ana. I'm just curious … he's not a student here."

"Chaperoning," Anastasia shrugged, "He tends to be near Stefan a lot. Brothers I guess. Elena and I used to be that way before … _before_ ," Anastasia smiled, thinking of how they were before Grayson and Miranda died.

Ezra stared solemnly at Anastasia, "Look, I just want to say once again that I'm sorry for being an ass these last couple of days. It's not me. It's not who I am. You, you changed me. I'm so scared to lose you after all these years of pining after you, and I'm scared."

Anastasia was startled by Ezra's admission, and she locked eyes with Ezra's beautiful shade of green and smiled; there was complete honestly and adoration shining back at her from the pools of green and she leaned in to capture his lips and Ezra wasted no time in kissing her back fervently.

"Ezra, I'm falling for you. I promise you have nothing to worry about," Anastasia beamed before laughing as Ezra twirled her followed by a dip, initiating the start of another dance.

After a lot more dance numbers, Ezra went to get some punch and check up on his friends when Elena ran over to her, her face was pale and drawn in fear and she grabbed Anastasia's wrist as though it were her lifeline.

"What's wrong Elena?" Anastasia put all the hatred and problems aside, her sister was really freaked out, meaning nothing good, "Why aren't you with Stefan?"

"He went to chase after the vampire, he's here. Do you know where Damon is? He told me to get him," Elena asked frantically. But before Anastasia could answer, her phone began ringing, "Hello?"

"Hello little witch," Anastasia stilled, her eyes narrowing in rage as she began searching for the stalker-vampire. She held the phone between her and Elena so that the two sisters could listen in. "Here's what you and your sister are going to do. There's an exit door behind you. You have five seconds," he sounded amused.

"No," Anastasia growled. His next words elicited a fearful gasp from Elena, "Or your brother dies."

The twins searched frantically for their little brother and their eyes widened in fear when they spotted him tending to the punch. The vampire stood directly behind him with the phone in his ear. "I can snap his neck so fast; I bet there's not even a witness. Now, start walking."

"Don't you dare touch him," Elena cried into the phone, her hand squeezing Anastasia's in fear and anger.

"Keep walking. Through the door," the vampire continued ignoring Elena's statement. Before Anastasia cut the call, she growled into the other line, "I'm so going to enjoy killing you."

She confronted Elena and said, "I won't let anything happen to you or Jeremy. Keep a hold on my hand okay?" Elena nodded quickly, her eyes tearful, "Run!"

The two sisters ran through the exit and down the corridor, turning back slightly, they saw the vampire was following them at a leisure pace. Anastasia knew that he could easily outrun them; the bastard was playing them, basking in their fear. Well, at this moment, Anastasia felt rage more than fear.

They dashed through the cafeteria to the other exit and were faced with many sets of doors, which were all locked.

The vampire flung open another set of doors, making it bang loudly against the wall. He then vampire-sped towards Elena and grabbed her hair relishing in her screams and struggles; he then pulled her towards him before throwing her over the table.

Elena grabbed a few pencils just as the vampire pushed her against the wall, he extended his fangs and went to bite her when Elena stabbed him in the stomach with the pencil. While Elena was battling the vampire with pencils, Anastasia picked up a mop and crushed it in half with her knee, her eyes glaring menacingly at the vampire. She felt a tingle in her hand, almost as though the wood was calling to her, which was so weird.

Before she could think more about the oddity, it was snatched from her hand, and she looked up to see Damon wink at her, "Hey dickhead." The vampire was surrounded; Stefan stood protectively in front of Elena.

"Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk," Damon said in a pacifying manner.

"Speak for yourself," Anastasia muttered, knowing that the three vampires in the room heard her. The vampire smiled and rushed towards Elena. "Stupid vampire, zero brains that one," scoffed Anastasia.

Before the vampire could get any closer to Elena, Damon threw the stake that Anastasia created over to Stefan, who swiftly caught it and staked the vampire in the stomach causing him to grunt in pain and fall down to his knees.

Damon and Anastasia walked over to him, ready to interrogate him as Elena stayed glued to Stefan's back.

"Now you feel like talking?" Stefan smirked.

"Screw you," the vampire spat. Stefan responded by digging the stake deeper and the vampire groaned out in pain; Anastasia smirked, Stefan can be totally badass when he wanted to.

"Wrong answer hombre," Anastasia snarled, "Why are you doing this? And don't stay because it's fun. You see, Stefan informed me already that you vamps are bagshit crazy, and enjoy the hunt. So why did you target my sister and I?" Anastasia growled out, her eyes burning with orange flames, making the vampire cringe in slight fear, and the Salvatores and Elena to gape at her in awe.

The vampire rushed to say the truth, "She looks like Katherine. You don't, so I was curious," he grunted out.

Damon, Stefan, Anastasia and Elena were startled at the answer. They didn't expect Katherine to be brought up at all.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

The vampire laughed mockingly, "Oh. You thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me."

"Told you this vamp dude would know you guys," Anastasia shot a look at the Salvatores who grimaced. Damon leaned over the vamp, "Tell me how to get in the tomb."

"No," the vampire spat before groaning as Stefan dug the stake painfully deeper. "The grimoire," he gasped out in desperation.

"Where is it?" Damon snapped. Stefan drove the stake even deeper to get the vampire to comply.

"Check the journal. The journal. Jonathan's journal. Jonathan Gilbert," he gasped.

Damon grimaced; Stefan was only interested in one thing before they killed him, "Who else is working with you?" He snapped.

The vampire stared solemnly ahead, his face set in determination as he shook his head, "No. You're gonna have to kill me."

One thing Anastasia commended about this vamp, was his loyalty to whoever he was working with; Anastasia sensed something stir in her, her powers were pushing her to act, to take charge. She did not understand, she was still new to whatever she was and what else she could do.

Concentrating on the potent feeling running through her veins, she instantaneously complied. Her eyes narrowed in on the stake in the vampire's stomach and the same tingling feeling she felt when she held it in her hand returned even though she wasn't touching it. Before Stefan or Damon could kill him, the stake moved before their very eyes and the vampire screamed in agony.

The stake moved excruciatingly slow in the direction of his heart and black lines began appearing all over the vampire's skin before his screams died out and all that was left was a mummified body. The four of them stared in bewildered shock at the stake that had previously been in his stomach but was now lodged into his heart.

"Don't ask me how I did it. It just … it just happened," Anastasia whispered into the silence of the room before anyone could ask. Damon and Stefan accepted the answer with confused nods and gaping jaws.

"What do we … how are we going to find the others now?" Elena gasped.

"He had to die," Damon simply said.

"But-"

"Elena, he's been invited in," Stefan said solemnly. Just then they heard a door open and Alaric appear. Stefan looked at Damon who nodded and ran after Alaric.

While Stefan and Elena took care of the body, Anastasia rushed over to the dance to find Ezra, she had been gone for a long time and he was probably wondering where she was.

What the vampires and the twin Gilbert's didn't know, was that someone had been watching from afar, and only once Damon fled the room to compel Alaric, did the figure disappear completely from sight.

"Are you going to tell me where you disappeared?" Ezra questioned her; Ezra and Anastasia were currently sitting on the porch in front of the Gilbert's and had just finished another kissing session.

"Elena troubles. She needed me for a bit. Sorry I had you waiting," Anastasia smiled, guilt churning in her stomach for lying to Ezra … she wished that she could tell him about vampires, it would be easier for her and she wouldn't have to worry about anything happening to him now that they had company in the town.

"You know that if something is wrong, anything … you can always come to me Ana," Ezra told her, his hand caressing her face lovingly.

"I know," Anastasia smiled, leaning in for another kiss and pushing away the guilty feelings.

 **A/N:** **Ana &Ezra are back to all their fans. What do you think of the ship name: Anezra? LOL!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter; who is the mysterious figure we keep seeing? I'd like to see your guesses and if you have any ideas on changes to canon let me know and I'll see if I can fit it in with the plot of my story.**

 **R &R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **Chapter 13:**

"What are you guys doing?" Anastasia asked raising her eyebrows at both Stefan and Elena who were combing through the Gilbert's trusty boxes of memorabilia.

"Ana stay out of it, we don't want you to get involved," Elena snapped wearily.

Anastasia scoffed, "Huh, so when you say _we_ , you explicitly mean _you_ because I didn't hear Stef said no such thing," she smirked as she sat next to Stefan on the breakfast bar.

Elena scowled, "Why should we trust you? You've been chummy with Damon lately. You could end up stabbing us in the back."

"True. You're right Elena. Damon saved my life; I should be an ungrateful bitch like you, right?" Anastasia snapped, her sapphire eyes glaring daggers into Elena's chocolate brown ones. "Unlike you Elena, I'm capable of seeing the good in people … as for backstabbing," she looked amused and Stefan stilled looking nervous.

That's right Stefan, forgot about her mind-reading mojo huh, she smirked knowingly at him. Elena's mind was like an open book to her, her thoughts were screaming at her the second she walked into the living room.

Elena huffed. Standing up she folded her arms together and challenged her twin, "What?"

"Me thinks that you two are the ones doing the backstabbing in this room. Let me guess," Anastasia faked pondering as she tapped her index finger to her lips, her eyes twinkling in glee at Elena's adamant stand, "You two promised Damon you'd help him with something, and he has _no idea_ that you're both lying to him … waiting for the perfect opportunity to betray him. Am I right _twinny_? Stefano?"

Elena adopted a deer caught in the headlights look while Stefan face palmed … how could he forget that Anastasia could read minds; although he did promise her that he wouldn't tell, and he had no plans on betraying her.

"H-How did you, how did you know?" Elena stuttered in disbelief.

Anastasia glared at her, "Why should I tell the backstabbing bitch?"

"Look, Ana. Damon wants to release Katherine from the tomb … there are _twenty-seven_ vampires in there! If Damon succeeds then the whole town will be in danger," Stefan tried convincing her; he knew that even though Anastasia was a novice to whatever powers she had, she would still or probably eventually make a formidable enemy.

Anastasia sighed and plunked herself onto the couch, "I'm not gonna forget everything Damon did and get aboard the Damon Salvatore Express you guys; but stabbing him in the back is harsh. Why don't you just help him get Katherine out and burn the other vampires? It's a win-win situation."

Elena stared at her sister as though she had lost her mind, "Are you crazy, Ana?" she screeched. "Katherine is vindictive. She's evil; we cannot trust her not to stir up trouble if we get her out."

"How would you know? You never met your twin … Oops, is that it," Anastasia smiled mockingly at her, "You're intimidated by Katherine. You feel threatened by the vampire you're the doppelganger of. Am I getting warmer?"

Truth be told, Anastasia was enjoying herself immensely. Even if she couldn't read minds, Elena wasn't a tough shell to crack. She wore her emotions on her sleeve, and Anastasia had a knack for reading Elena, gift or not.

Elena scoffed, "You're delusional."

"And you're playing defense," Anastasia pointed out.

Stefan was lost as he stared at the twin Gilbert's verbal Ping-Pong argument.

"What are you guys doing?" Jeremy asked trudging down the stairs; his eyes roaming over the many opened boxes, an angry and red faced Elena, a relaxed and amused Anastasia and a confused Stefan.

Elena shrugged innocently, her doe-eyes blinking rapidly, "Just uh, just going through some stuff feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up."

"And I'm enjoying riling twinny up," Anastasia threw a smirk over at Jeremy who sat down on the kitchen counter and chuckled at Anastasia's remark, muttering, "As usual."

Elena glared at her siblings, her jealousy flaring up again due to their easy-going and close relationship. One would think she was the only one adopted in this family with how left out she felt.

Jeremy then perked up in thought, "Wait … Jonathan Gilbert's journal?"

Stefan and Elena snapped their necks with the speed of looking up at him and Anastasia yawned.

"Yeah, what do you know about it?" Elena asked hesitantly, subtly glancing at Stefan.

Jeremy shrugged nonchalantly, "I just did a report on it."

"Oh," Elena said innocently. Tucking a brown strand behind her ear, she asked in what she hoped to be casual curiosity, "So where is it now?"

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it."

Elena and Stefan exchanged a look of trepidation while Anastasia sniggered in amusement; oh this was going to be good.

Anastasia followed Stefan out of the house with her car keys jingling in her hand, "Hey Stef, I'm coming with."

"Uh, no you're not," Stefan refuted.

Anastasia slumped her shoulders and sighed in fake defeat, " _Fine_. I'm sure you're talented enough to tell if he's lying or, I don't know … _reading_ _minds_." She turned to walk back in the house with a smirk on her face.

3 … 2 … 1 …

" _Wait_."

Anastasia inwardly danced with glee; turning around she saw Stefan staring at her with amused exasperation, "You're manipulating me on purpose."

"And you know it," Anastasia winked as she went over to her car that had finally made it back from repair as good as new thanks to Damon's connections … _ahem_ … compulsion. "Hop in Stefano."

"You don't want to help us. Why bother helping me get the journal from Mr. Saltzman?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Honestly," Anastasia drawled, "I'm bored. Look Stef. I don't agree with what you and Elena are planning to do. But a word of advice, it's going to end badly, Damon will find out and both cases he will wreak havoc on this town."

"Yeah, but with Kathe-"

Anastasia parked in the school parking lot, and stared Stefan directly in the face, "But nothing. You are with the girl you love. Whoever the chick is, and whatever her faults may be, don't you want your brother to experience the same happiness with the girl _he_ loves? I mean, the poor guy has been waiting 145 years to be reunited with her."

They walked to the History classroom in silence leaving Stefan to ponder Anastasia's words. No matter how much he wanted to argue, and deny it, he knew she was right. Why can't his brother finally get his chance of happiness? He could just take Katherine and leave Mystic Falls, leaving him alone with Elena without Damon trying to sabotage them.

"Someone there?" they heard Alaric ask hesitantly.

Stefan and Anastasia quietly crept into the history classroom, their eyes trained cautiously on the door, waiting for Alaric's arrival. Suddenly, a stake flew by at an incredulous speed at Stefan's direction who swiftly grabbed the stake with absolutely no effort at all.

Alaric began reloading another stake into the gun that was in his hand as Stefan and Anastasia merely watched him. Having had enough of the cat and mouse action, Stefan vampire flashed around Alaric and blocked his way, grabbing him by the shirt.

"You shouldn't have done that," Stefan spoke calmly, before pushing Alaric into the desk and snatching the gun from him.

Anastasia decided to take pity on poor Mr. Saltzman who was currently scrambling up from the floor, ready to take a fighting stance.

"Easy Mr. Saltzman, we ain't gonna kill you … well, Stefan isn't," Anastasia smirked in amusement.

Alaric stared at Anastasia, surprised at her presence, and with a vampire at that, "Ms. Gilbert?"

Anastasia waved cheerfully from her place at the desk, "Cool moves, great reflexes sir."

Stefan mock sighed at Anastasia, before turning his attention to Alaric, "Have a seat."

Alaric hesitated, but upon seeing Anastasia looking so relaxed, he decided to take his chances and trust her. He sat down on the chair Stefan pointed out, while Stefan examined the gun.

"What is this, compressed air?" When Alaric didn't respond, Stefan continued, "Did you make it yourself? Who are you?" Stefan moved closer to Alaric causing him to flinch. "I'm not going to hurt you … unless you try it again," Stefan reassured him.

"Way to be _badass_ Stefan," Anastasia laughed, jumping up from the table across the room and sitting by Alaric's side, the poor guy was frightened; she hoped her presence nearby would calm him.

Stefan glared at Anastasia, "How am I supposed to get answers with your jesting background comments?"

Anastasia scoffed, "Mr. Saltzman. Tell us, who are you? And don't bother saying a teacher, 'cause that's pretty obvious, you're teaching … hey, Stefano," Anastasia turned to stare at Stefan with unhidden glee, "You just threatened your history teacher. What's up with you Salvatores and the history teachers in Mystic Falls?"

Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, but Anastasia knew that he was hiding his amusement and smothering his laughter. Alaric's color was beginning to return as he watched the close friendship between the human and the vampire.

"I'm a historian," Alaric admitted, "And while researching Virginia, I … made a few discoveries about your town."

Stefan and Anastasia traded glances with raised eyebrows before shaking their heads in almost unison. Stefan faced Alaric and scoffed, "So you show up like Van Helsing. Come on. Tell us the truth."

"And I can tell if you're lying, Mr. Saltzman," Anastasia tapped her index finger to her temple twice and said with a wink, "It's a gift."

Alaric huffed, his shoulders slumping in defeat; his eyes flickered between Stefan and Anastasia, "My wife was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here."

"Where's your wife?" asked Stefan.

Dead," Alaric deadpanned, "A vampire killed her."

Talk about your job killing you, the irony in that has got to suck.

"Where's the Gilbert journal?" Stefan continued with his line of questioning.

"What do you want with it," Alaric snapped.

Anastasia jumped from the desk and pulled slightly on her golden locks in frustration, "Ughh, we're not going anywhere with this. Mr. Saltzman, where is the damn journal!"

"It's on my desk." Anastasia strode over to the desk … The _empty_ desk in confusion; turning to Stefan she shook her head in negative. "No, it's not," Anastasia told him.

Alaric frowned in puzzlement as he looked over his desk. He glanced at Stefan then Anastasia, bewilderment increasing on his features and said, "It _was_ on my desk."

"This is just freakin-tastic. I bet you anything that whoever was working with stalker-vampire stole it," Anastasia snapped, though there was a humorous look on her face.

Stefan sighed, his eyes flickering to a shocked History teacher, "How long have you been aware of me?"

Anastasia walked over to them, she was interested in the answer to that as well. Damon told them that he compelled him at the dance after they killed stalker-vampire; so Alaric Saltzman must have faked compulsion … that sly old dog.

"I learned just recently. What about your brother?" Alaric asked rapidly, almost as though he had some beef with Damon …

"You met Damon?" Stefan raised his brows.

Alaric scoffed; a sarcastic smile appeared on his face, "Who do you think killed my wife?"

"Are you certain it was Damon?" Stefan asked at once; Anastasia rolled her eyes, of course it was Damon … it's _always_ Damon.

Alaric confidently replied, "I witnessed it." Anastasia couldn't help but grimace; who the hell could stomach watching someone you love get sucked dry and not be able to do anything about it.

"Listen up dude," Anastasia spoke up, drawing the attention of the two males in the room, "If you're here looking for revenge, this is going to end _very_ badly for you. I mean Stefano over here would be sympathetic to your plight and apologize profusely even though he couldn't change a thing and take back what he did. Damon though, Damon would snap your neck or rip your heart out the second he knows why you're here. You want revenge? Get in line buddy. A lot of people do when it comes to him."

Stefan could be seen biting the inside of his cheek to smother his laughter. Alaric however, turned desperate hazel eyes onto Anastasia, "I just want to find out what happened to my wife. I saw him draining the life out of her. He must have heard me coming and he just … disappeared. So did her body. They never found her," he ended desolately.

Anastasia felt sympathy for the guy, but something didn't seem right, and then it clicked in her mind, "Wait a second. _He heard you_?" Alaric nodded and Stefan frowned at her in confusion. "I'm sorry, but Damon doesn't seem like the type of guy to leave some loose ends. Why would he let you live?"

Stefan gaped in comprehension, "She's right. There's something missing," he stared at Alaric solemnly, "Damon can _never_ know why you're here. He'll kill you without even blinking, like Ana said."

"I can take care of myself," Alaric said adamantly.

Anastasia shook her head, "No you can't. We can help you if you let us."

Alaric stared at the Gilbert girl that looked like a porcelain Barbie replica, "You're not a vampire. How can you help me?"

Stefan and Anastasia traded secretive smirks, "Believe me, Damon's no match for me."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIAIRES-**

"Woah, didn't know we spent that long in school," Anastasia observed the night sky as her and Stefan walked over to the door. Before she could fish out her house keys from her purse, the door opened widely and they both looked up to see Damon staring at them, "Well?"

" _Well_? What are you doing here?" Anastasia asked as they both stared at him in confusion.

Elena walked out the house and the four of them stood by the porch. Elena kept glaring at Anastasia but she ignored her as usual as they informed Damon that someone took Jonathan's journal.

"You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him," Damon growled menacingly.

Anastasia rolled her eyes, "I know right? He's interested in history, _the horror_ ," she faked gasped resulting in Damon sending her a small smirk of amusement.

"Didn't know you were helping me out Ana," Damon scrutinized her; she had a knack in killing his plans before they even started and even though they're somewhat, kind of friends, he didn't trust her completely not to sabotage him.

Anastasia scoffed, "I'm helping no one. I don't even want to get involved because if I know you three, someone will get hurt, die or get turned into a vampire." Stefan and Damon raised an eyebrow at her while Elena was insulted. Anastasia shrugged, "Just being honest. I'm just here to kill some time. But I'm not, I repeat _not_ getting involved."

"Fair enough," Damon shrugged content with her answer, as long as she doesn't sabotage him; he was alright with her inclusion for now. "Who else knew it was there?" he asked.

Stefan looked into the window making all three of them stare. Anastasia and Elena gasped and immediately shook their heads.

"Damon! Leave him be!" Anastasia snarled, but of course Damon ignored her and strode into the house, sitting beside Jeremy on the couch.

"So … I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?" Damon asked sounding casual.

Jeremy stared at his sisters and the Salvatores in confusion, and paused his game, "Huh?"

"Don't ask questions, just spill," Damon snapped trying to control his anger.

Jeremy chuckled, "You're kidding me, right?"

"Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena asked calmly, trying to put off Damon's impending anger.

Jeremy stared at them in bewilderment when they all stared at him with complete seriousness, "Why is everyone so obsessed with that thing?"

"Jer-Bear, you know how weird Elena is. Just tell us, who else did you tell?" Anastasia asked ignoring the death glare burning into the side of her head from Elena truly.

Jeremy shrugged, "Just that girl, Anna."

"The hot, weird one?" Damon frowned in confusion.

When Jeremy nodded, Stefan asked, "Wait who is Anna?"

"Yeah, lil' bro. You're seeing a girl and you didn't tell your cool sis, I feel insulted," Anastasia said in a mock-hurt, placing a hand over her chest in fake agony.

Elena grumbled as the phone rang and went over to answer it.

Jeremy gave her a deadpanned look, "Chill Ana, you know that if there was something, then I'd tell you. There's nothing going on between us. I just know her," he shrugged before adding, "She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight."

Damon stood up and perkily said, "Perfect. I'll drive. Come on."

Jeremy stared at Damon in confusion. Deciding to just go with it, he got up to leave. Anastasia pulled Damon closer, "If you hurt my brother, or put him in danger, _any at all_ , I'll make you feel unimaginable pain, got it?"

Damon gave her a lazy smirk, "Got it."

Elena walked back in and stared around bewilderly, "Where's Damon?"

Stefan gave her a soothing smile, "He left to track down Jeremy's friend Anna, see if there was anything there."

Elena looked worried, "Aren't you going to go with him? If he gets to the journal before we do, then …"

Stefan cut her off by pulling out the stack of papers that he grabbed from Alaric's locker without him knowing, "Doesn't matter. I got a copy from Mr. Saltzman."

Anastasia scoffed glaring at the two of them, "Yeah, he made a copy and was not exactly kind enough to loan it since Stefan _stole it_. You know Elena, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Elena gaped at Anastasia before her face turned into one of fury, "What are you talking about, Anastasia?!"

"I'm talking about the fact that _our brother_ is out there with _Damon_ , and that the _Anna_ chick is probably some _vampire_ who stole the journal, and all you seem to be worried about is that Damon might get his hands on the journal before you two."

Stefan and Elena gaped at Anastasia in realization.

"Yeah, finally comprehending my gist, huh? What happened to the sister that cared about her sibling's safety instead of playing hooky with vampires and backstabbing people in the back? Or vampires, whatever!" All Elena could do was open and close her mouth, speechless. "Don't worry sister dearest, at least I did my job as the protective older sister and threatened Damon to watch out for him. No thanks to you!"

And without another word, Anastasia gave Stefan a disappointed look and shoved Elena hard as she walked past them and up to her room.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Anastasia sat on her bed texting Ezra for hours since she had left Stefan and Elena downstairs to continue with their 'Double-Cross-Damon-Salvatore' scheme. She missed her boyfriend so much, but he was out with his friends.

They agreed from the beginning of their relationship that they wouldn't do the needy boyfriend and girlfriend act; it was important for them to spend time with their family and friends and not just with each other.

Anastasia stood to get dressed for bed when Damon suddenly appeared in her room, fury clear on his face. He glared at Anastasia and spat out, "Did you know?"

"Know what?" Anastasia drawled out; damn you Stefan and Elena. She knew that backstabbing him would do them no good.

"That the grimoire was in my dead father's grave?" Damon snarled coming closer.

Anastasia stared back at him calmly, she wasn't afraid of Damon. "No, I didn't. I told you I wasn't getting involved. I've been in my room since you left with Jeremy. Besides I got zero interest in being a grave robber, thank you very much."

Damon studied her, but could not detect any lies. He nodded and turned to leave, but when Anastasia spoke up, her words made him freeze in his spot.

"So they ended up backstabbing you, didn't they?"

Damon whirled around, furious once again, " _You knew?!_ You knew and you didn't tell me?" he growled.

Anastasia raised an eyebrow, "Okay, first of all, like I said before, I'm _not_ getting involved. Ergo, not blabbing. This whole get Katherine out of the tomb thing is your deal. Stefan and Elena involved themselves. I want nothing to do with it." Taking angry steps towards Damon, she poked his chest with her index finger, "Don't blame me for the shit they do to you."

She sighed and slumped down on her bed, "If it makes you feel any better, I tried convincing them to help you. Apparently Elena was too intimidated by Katherine getting out and Stefan would do anything for Princess Elena."

Her words truly shocked Damon, and he forgot all about being angry with her, with Elena and with Stefan as he scrutinized her and said, "Why? Why convince them?

Anastasia gave him a sympathetic once over, "Damon, Stefan is happy with Elena. Is it so wrong for you to get your happy ending? I mean, jeez, you've been waiting 145 years to be reunited with your lost love, you deserve a freaking medal," she chuckled, bringing out a smile on Damon's face. "I don't like backstabbing people, it's not my thing."

Damon awkwardly cleared his throat, "Well anyways. I got the grimoire at the end. Bye Ana."

"You're my friend Damon," Anastasia called out after him before he left, knowing he could hear her clearly, "I may not like the things you do, and I might not always be on your side, but when you saved my life, you gained a friend."

And he was gone.

Anastasia sighed to herself. The poor guy probably had no one; she knew that the betrayal of Stefan and Elena deeply upset him, even if he didn't show it."

Turning around to head over to the bathroom, Anastasia felt something hard hit her head. The last thing she knew before she blacked out was that there were strong arms around her waist and she knew no more.

 **A/N:** **Hey, I know that nothing big happened in this chapter, but I wanted to show Ana/Stefan play detective together, Ana meeting Alaric outside of the teacher student relationship, and a little heart to heart between Damon and Ana.**

 **In this chapter, I tried to convey Anastasia's morality and how smart she is, not daring to backstab Damon and knowing when to NOT involve herself in their schemes. Like I said in the beginning when describing Ana's character, she plays by her own rules.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **Chapter 14:**

Groaning slightly, Anastasia began regaining consciousness, and groggily moved her limbs into a sitting position as she opened her eyes. They narrowed in on a very familiar guy sitting in a chair by the end of the bed that she and … what the hell? _Elena_?

Shaking her awake, Elena gasped loudly as she found herself in an unknown room staring into the familiar sapphire eyes of her twin sister. Anastasia placed a finger on her lips and pointed at the sleeping guy.

Elena nodded and slowly stood up, nudging Anastasia towards the door as she tiptoed silently around the guy.

Anastasia stayed in the very spot she woke up in, a frown present on her face. Something was off. The guy was obviously a vampire and whether he was faking sleeping or not, he would be able to hear Elena the second she unlocked the deadbolt on the door.

Just like Anastasia expected, once Elena went to turn the lock, the vampire flashed to her side making her squeak and jump in fright. A hand on the door, the vampire smirked, "I wouldn't."

"Ben McKittrick," Anastasia stated, recognition finally flaring in her eyes. He was a few years older than her and when he graduated from Mystic Falls High, she was a freshman. Anastasia would never forget the sexy quarterback who stole a lot of girls' hearts and dazzled them with his smile.

"Sexy Ana," Ben smirked, leering at her as his eyes roamed her body from head to toe, and he licked his lips suggestively. "I heard you ditched Lockwood. Too bad I wasn't around at the time," he winked.

Anastasia chuckled slightly, "Are you flirting with me?" Not giving him a chance to answer, she said, "Well, you definitely have no chance with me, besides I'm seeing someone and _you're_ holding me and my sister hostage."

"Ezra Fell. I heard," Ben growled, his brown eyes flashing with jealousy. Holy Shit, Ben McKittrick, _the_ Ben McKittrick wanted her. What was up with all the hot older guys liking her? She should have broken up with Tyler the second he cheated on her instead of giving him a hundred chances for three years.

Stupid, stupid Elena. That girl would never learn; while Ben and Anastasia were having their little discussion, Elena was edging towards the door again. Ben slammed his hand against the door, his eyes narrowing in on her and they dilated as he said, "Don't try to escape. Don't even move. _Do you understand?_ "

Unknown to Ben, Elena was on vervain. She blankly stared back at him and spoke in a monotone, "I understand."

Ben scoffed and turned around, flashing a smirk at Anastasia while she dully glared back at Elena who the second Ben's back was turned, opened the front door and bolted out.

Honestly, Anastasia wasn't surprised that Elena was saving her ass first and leaving her behind. It was Elena after all. She always put herself first … hence, dead parents.

Anastasia burst out laughing when Elena returned not even a second later, followed by a petite girl who had her hands roughly scrunched into her hair, dragging her back into the motel room.

The petite girl stared at Ben in disbelief and yelled out, "Seriously?!" Elena yanked herself from the girl's harsh grip and grumbled to herself as she seated herself next to Anastasia, who was immersed in the two vampire's argument, not even bothering to spare her traitorous sister a mere glance.

"I told her not to move! I did that _eye_ _thing_ that you taught me!" Ben desperately yelled back, looking adamant and perturbed.

Anastasia sniggered, drawing the attention of the petite vampire girl, "Ben, _seriously_? First of all, the 'eye thing' is called compulsion, how long were you a vampire?! And second of all, her boyfriend is a vampire. What did you expect? Use your brains dude!"

Ben sneered at her. He walked over to the mini-fridge and grabbed a bottle filled with blood. The petite girl however, stared appraisingly at Anastasia, "I like you."

Anastasia winked back; heck, if she was stuck here, then she might have a little fun. No need to act like a whiny bitch … _for now_.

Elena scowled, glaring at the girl-vamp, she nagged, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Does it matter?" the girl-vamp sneered at her. Huh, so it was safe to presume that this chick wasn't a fan of Elena's. Once again, she forcefully grabbed Elena by her bicep and pushed her into what Anastasia assumed to be the bathroom. She then stared at Anastasia and said, "Do I need to manhandle you too, or are you gonna go in by yourself?"

Huffing in annoyance, Anastasia jumped from the bed and said, "Fine. But don't keep me there for too long. Spending too much time in Elena's presence can be quite suffocating."

The vamp-girl chuckled before closing the bathroom door behind her, and Elena instantly reached out for the light switch.

" _What the hell, Ana_!" Elena yelled the second she flickered on the lights. "You're my sister; you're supposed to be on _my_ side!"

Anastasia raised both eyebrows and scoffed contemptuously, "Oh of course, because it's always about _team Elena_." Shoving past Elena, she gasped loudly upon noticing an unconscious Bonnie lying in the bathtub behind them, and she ran towards her, "Bonnie? _Bonnie, wake up_!"

"Oh my God, Bonnie!" Elena cried, joining her sister's side as they both tried awakening the witch.

Elena rushed over to the sink and began wetting a cloth before hastening over to Bonnie's side and placing it on her forehead. A few minutes later, Bonnie slowly opened her eyes and groaned.

"Bonnie?! Thank God," Anastasia sighed in relief.

"Elena? Ana?" Bonnie slurred, batting away the last remnants of sleep. Elena engulfed her into an immediate hug, just as Bonnie began hyperventilating, "Oh my God! Ben is a –"

" _Shhh_ ," Anastasia hushed her. She went over to the sink and turned on the tap before saying, "There are two vampires out there that can hear us." Elena and Bonnie nodded in admiration.

"I'm so stupid!" Bonnie whined pitifully.

"No, he had all of us fooled," Elena tried consoling her.

Anastasia glanced between the two girls, "Eh, actually. This is the first I'm hearing of him being in town." Bonnie and Elena gaped at her and Anastasia shrugged, "What? You, Bonnie, didn't tell me anything about him, unlike you did to Elena," Bonnie stared sheepishly at her, "And, apparently Ben doesn't have a daylight ring, and I haven't gone to the Grill at night in ages."

"I don't get what's going on. Why are we here?" Bonnie asked frantically, her hazel orbs glancing from one sister to the other, hoping that they would have the answer she seeks.

Elena sighed and leaned into the hard surface of the tub, "It must have something to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book."

"Spell book?" Bonnie glanced at Elena in perplexity.

Anastasia leaned against the wall near the door, bored stiff as she stared at the two friends. This was why she didn't want to involve herself in Damon's business AND Stefan and Elena's plans. For this exact fucking reason.

"Damon said it could be used to open the tomb," Elena replied miserably.

Bonnie bore her eyes into Elena's chocolate brown ones, " _Why_ didn't I know about any of this?"

Elena timidly stared at her best friend and sheepishly said, "I was trying to keep you out of it, hoping it would never come to this."

Anastasia scoffed and was suddenly looming over Elena with her arms crossed, "Don't kid yourself, Elena. That's all I ever hear from you, that's the same fucking excuse that keeps coming out of your mouth _. 'I'm trying to protect you'_ ," Anastasia imitated her, "Well guess what! It's not your job to protect us because you fucking don't know how to! Yesterday you told me the same thing, and guess what? I'm locked in this damn, dingy motel room with you, kept hostage by two vampires. You brainwashed our brother and took away his memories of vampires, and guess what? He was out hanging with that vampire chick outside! And now, you didn't tell Bonnie about anything that was going on, trying to _protect_ her, and _guess again_! She's locked in here with us!"

Elena and Bonnie's jaw was hanging open and their eyes were bulging widely, threatening to pop as Anastasia ranted and raved at Elena.

Anastasia snapped her head to stare Bonnie in the face, "You wanna know why you're involved in this Bonnie?" Bonnie nodded her head warily, "Because they need a witch to break the spell and let the vampires out of the tomb. If your best friend here told you, then your Grams would have been able to keep you safe and you could have been more careful and on the lookout, but of course," Anastasia snapped her gaze back to a cringing Elena and spoke in a voice filled to the brim with heavy sarcasm, " _Elena was trying to protect you._ When will you understand Elena, that we are better off without your dismal protection!"

Just as Anastasia finished shouting, Ben burst through the bathroom door and turned the tap off. Elena grabbed Bonnie's shoulder protectively; Anastasia rolled her eyes … her twin spoke of protecting each other and she easily hands her off to the wolves … or vampire. _Whatever!_

Glaring fiercely at Ben, Bonnie said, "You're wasting your time. I'm _not_ gonna help you."

He gave her a devilish smile and grabbed Elena. Bonnie tried to pull her back, but she was no match to Ben's vampire strength. "That's why she's here. Motivation for you to behave. You know, you shouldn't be so desperate. You made it easy," Ben smirked at Bonnie.

Bonnie glared angrily at him, a sneer present on her face, and just as Ben was about to shut the door, Anastasia shoved her way out and bluntly moved over to the petite vampire who was lazily leaning against a table, "And why am I here exactly?"

The vamp-girl merely smirked at her, "I'll let you know in a minute." She had a cynical smile on her face when she focused her black eyes on Elena, "Well, well. _Elena Gilbert_. You really are Katherine's doppelgänger. You must have the Salvatore boys reeling," she scoffed in disgust.

"Who are you?" Elena asked yet again.

"I'm Anna," she grinned, "Your brother may have mentioned me. I mean, we're like, practically dating," she spoke in a bubbly sarcastic way.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Ezra entered the Grill, searching for his girlfriend who wasn't answering her phone. He was worried; the last time Anastasia didn't answer her phone, she was in a car accident and spent the whole next day in Georgia with Damon Salvatore.

He trusted his girlfriend, but he could not ignore the small part that was suspicious of her. She had moments were she pulled the disappearing act, and he would usually almost always find her with one of the Salvatore brothers. Stefan was dating Elena, so he shrugged it off, but Damon Salvatore was a different story altogether.

Ezra just couldn't comprehend the sudden change in heart; at the start of their relationship, Anastasia despised Damon and the ground he walked on, and now, now she miraculously began hanging out with him all over town, and went on trips with him to Georgia. Something just didn't add up.

Noticing Jeremy Gilbert sitting alone, Ezra approached him and sat opposite to him, "Hey Jeremy."

Jeremy was surprised to find his sister's boyfriend, and senior Ezra Fell talking to him, when they never uttered a word to each other before. But then he concluded that it was about Anastasia, "Hey."

"Do you know where Ana is? I've been trying to call her all day, but she's not picking up."

Jeremy frowned in confusion, his soft brown eyes filled with worry, "I thought she stayed over at your place," upon seeing Ezra's face light up with confusion, Jeremy carried on, "Both Ana and Elena haven't slept in their beds this morning … Jenna and I thought that Ana was with you and Elena was with Stefan. Apparently not," he shifted awkwardly.

Now Ezra was really worried. Could Anastasia have stayed over at the Boarding house, with Damon?

Caroline went over to them, "Hey Jeremy, Ezra. Where are Ana and Elena? I've been texting them and Bonnie all day about Duke's party. None of them are answering their phones."

Ezra excused himself quickly, and left the two to discuss … Ana, Elena and now, Bonnie Bennett weren't answering their phones. Of course, he was probably being paranoid; maybe the three girls had a sleepover at Bonnie's and decided not to turn off their phones.

"A beer," Ezra ordered. He would just wait for Anastasia to show up at the Grill.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIAIRES-**

"Bonnie's _not_ going to open the tomb," Elena adamantly told Anna.

"Oh, I think she will," Anna said confidently.

"Because you have Elena hostage," Anastasia interjected in annoyance, "But why am _I_ here? I mean, you saw Elena. She would rather save her skinny behind and Bonnie than worry about mine!" Here, Anastasia shot Elena a filthy glare filled with malice.

Elena quailed but met her twin's glare head on, "That's not true!"

Anna had a sarcastic grin on her face as she stared at Elena, "That's why I caught you escaping while your sister was still here with Ben, right?" Elena looked like she had been slapped across the face, and Anastasia smirked smugly at her, glad that at least _someone_ was on her side. Focusing on Anastasia, Anna carried on, "Damon has Emily Bennett's grimoire. He might not care for Elena's life at the moment since she backstabbed him last night, but he does care for you."

" _Me_?" Anastasia scoffed in disbelief before she burst out into loud guffaws of laughter, "No offense Anna, but are you on crack or something? Damon would not risk freeing Katherine just for lil' old me."

Anna shook her head, "That's what you think. I was at your place last night; I heard the conversation that took place between you two. Damon regards you as a friend. He _will_ come to help you."

"Do you really want Katherine out that bad?" Elena huffed in exasperation, annoyed with the whole 'Damon would rather her die and save Anastasia's life conversation.'

A malicious sneer appeared on Anna's face, "Trust me. No one I know wants to see that girl again. Except Damon, the lovestruck idiot."

"That's why it's called love, Anna. People do foolish things when in love. Love makes you blind," Anastasia said cheekily causing Anna to laugh.

"Then what is it?" Elena butt in, "Or _who_ is it?"

"My mother's in there," Anna simply said, stalking closer to Elena's level, her tone changing into one of irritation, "Katherine couldn't help herself. She had to toy around with both of the Salvatore brothers. And when she got caught, so did my mother. I watched Jonathan Gilbert take her away."

"I'm sorry," Elena said with the deepest sincerity, making Anastasia scoff and roll her eyes – she knew that Anna wouldn't want her pity.

"You really mean that, don't you?" Anna chuckled, not waiting for a response, "Yeah, I think we'll skip the dead mom bonding so you can start serving your purpose. I mean, from what I've heard, you lost your mother because of your selfishness."

Elena gasped loudly, and flinched as though she were stuck. Anastasia glared at Elena at the reminder of what she did. Anna merely looked like she was enjoying watching Elena fall apart.

Elena ground out through gritted teeth, ignoring the hurt Anna's words caused, "Purpose for what?"

"Leverage. This belong to you?" she held out Elena's phone, pulling away as Elena went to grab it. Seriously, Elena, you cannot out-speed a vampire.

Anna dialed a number and sat beside Anastasia, all the while smirking at Elena's angry expression. Anastasia listened in on the one-sided conversation, since she couldn't hear Stefan on the other end. _Stupid vampire hearing._

"She's fine. For now. Tell me you have the grimoire and she'll stay fine. … Which means your brother has it. And I have the witch. So one of you better meet me in the public town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's gonna be to work together."

Anna left the motel room, giving Ben instructions to not use compulsion but violence instead. Ben grabbed Bonnie from the bathroom and had her sit between the Gilbert twins who weren't speaking to each other at the moment.

"So, you're the key to this. Literally. The one who opens the door," Ben smirked, not the least bit bothered by the hateful glare he was on the receiving end of from the Bennett witch. "Tell me, how long have you been a witch?"

"Is there anything to drink here?" Elena interjected rudely.

Ben got up to stand in Elena's face, his eyes wandering to her neck, "Are you offering?" Elena edged away from him, making Ben grin, "There's water on the nightstand," he said, turning his back on them and sitting in his trusty seat.

Just as Elena was about to take a sip, Bonnie stopped her, "Hey. Can I have a sip?"

Anastasia rolled her eyes as she watched the silent conversation take place between the two girls. Don't get Anastasia wrong, she wanted to get out, she just knew that Bonnie was still a novice and couldn't face down a vampire yet, even one as new as Ben. Anastasia probably had better chances, but she wasn't skilled yet, her powers were working at random; she couldn't take the chances of failing or any of them finding out about her powers yet. She needed to keep it all a secret until she could easily protect herself.

In an instant, Bonnie tossed the water on a bewildered Ben's arm, and as she concentrated on it, they began to turn into flames. Okay, admittedly that was cool.

Ben began yelling, frantically patting the flames so that they would disappear.

Anastasia yawned, watching with ill-concealed amusement as Bonnie made a run to the door with Elena hot on her heels. Like Anastasia presumed, Ben managed to grab Elena before they both made it out.

"Come back in! Shut the door!" Ben growled. His face was no longer colored with mischief and amusement, he looked downright furious. Great; the two idiots managed to piss off their kidnapper. _Way to go girls_ , she clapped sarcastically in her head.

"Don't hurt her," Bonnie cried out as she shut the door behind her.

He violently shook a terrified Elena who he still had a hard grip on and growled, "Don't make me! Now lock it!"

"You two never learn from your mistakes, do you?" Anastasia deadpanned, ignoring the two fierce glares she was on the receiving end of.

"At least we're _trying_ to escape, unlike you!" Elena snapped angrily.

Anastasia stared blankly at Elena, "I know how to bid my time, and I know that right now, Bonnie is not experienced enough to outsmart a vampire!"

Not bothering to chance a glance at the affronted look Bonnie was giving her, Anastasia casually asked Ben, "Do you have any alcohol in here? Preferably tequila?"

Ben's whole demeanor changed in an instant and his smirk was back on tenfold as he walked over to the mini-fridge and tossed her a bottle of tequila.

"Cheers mate," Anastasia giggled, throwing her head back and taking a large chug, while Elena and Bonnie stared at her, scandalized.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Ezra decided to give up on finding his missing girlfriend in the Grill. Just as he was about to leave, he bumped into none other than Damon Salvatore.

"Hey! Damon!" he called out, stopping Damon in his tracks.

Damon rolled his eyes and plastered on a fake smile as he turned to face Ezra Fell, "What can I help you with?"

"Do you know where Ana is? I've been calling her all day. Jeremy told me her bed hasn't been slept in all night," Ezra asked; he didn't know what he was hoping for. If Damon said yes, then his fear of Ana cheating on him with Damon would return. But if he said no, then Ana was truly missing.

Damon's eyes flickered into concern, "Are you sure?"

Ezra nodded, feeling his heart drop.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday. She was at her house when I last saw her," and without waiting for a reply, Damon strode out of the grill, confusing Ezra.

Damon glared at the familiar vampire talking to Jeremy in the middle of the Town Square, and just as little Gilbert left, he flashed over to sit beside her.

"Got a hot date or are you just planning on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?"

"Hmm," Anna looked impressed, "Finally someone figured out that poor Anastasia Gilbert was missing. Well, other than her boyfriend and blonde best friend. At least she has people in her life that would look out for her." Damon cracked his knuckles, only succeeding in bringing out a smile on Anna's face, "Can you imagine? There's a party, right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires."

"I told you. I work alone," Damon ground out.

Anna shrugged, "Yeah, so do I. But you're minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. You can find another witch, but are you willing to risk Anastasia's life."

Ignoring the Anastasia reference, Damon smirked, "Stefan will come after you, you know that. For messing with Elena and Ana. You probably missed the memo, but they're BFFs," he quipped.

"Then he won't be too happy if I kill her when I don't get what I want," Anna laughed. Just as she was about to walk away, Damon called out from behind her, sounding very annoyed, "When do you want to do this?"

Anna smiled victoriously and turned around, laughing at Damon, "God, it's like 1864 all over again. You Salvatores are truly pathetic when it comes to women. Tonight. After sundown. Meet at the church."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

"Witches don't have eternal life, right? So you guys can die," Ben inquired, his eyes drifting from Anastasia who was impressively drinking most of the tequila from the bottle and was still sober, to a bored out of her mind Bonnie.

"Yep. We can die," Bonnie sighed.

"Ah. That sucks," Ben grinned.

All of a sudden, the door was violently kicked open and Ben began screaming as the sunlight connected with his skin and he began sizzling, his skin turning red. Anastasia grinned happily when she saw Stefan burst in and rip the curtains open, allowing more sunlight into the room and causing Ben to hide in the corner under the shadows.

"Stefan!" Elena beamed in relief.

"Let's get outside," Stefan hurriedly told them.

"My knight in shining armor," Anastasia smirked at Stefan as she ran out the door, following Elena and Bonnie's footsteps.

Stefan took the three hostages to Sheila's house; Sheila sighed with relief and after enveloping Bonnie in a hug. Elena, Stefan and Bonnie's jaw hung agape when they saw her drag Anastasia into one as well.

"How do you two know each other so well?" Bonnie asked, confusion coloring her tone, while Elena glared at them with envy written all over her face.

"I've been teaching her a few things," Sheila smiled fondly.

"How did you know where we were?" Anastasia inquired, ignoring Bonnie's curious gaze.

"Many things can fuel a witch's power. Worry. Anger. After Stefan told me they had taken you girls. I had a lot of both. Simple locater spell was easy after that," Sheila informed them.

"I'm sorry. About all this," Bonnie said sheepishly.

Sheila smirked, "Not as sorry as they're gonna be."

While the two witches, Elena and Stefan argued about what they were to do with the tomb vampires, Damon and Anna, Anastasia walked into another room and dialed Ezra.

"Hello?" Ezra's frantic voice came from the other end.

Anastasia couldn't help but smile, "Hey babe."

"Ana? _Thank god_. I've been so worried. I asked everyone about you, no one's heard from you since last night," he sounded slightly accusing, but leaning more towards worriment.

"I'm sorry babe; I was with Bonnie and Elena all night. We just turned on our phones. I'm at her Grams place now."

Ezra sighed in relief, "Babe, I don't want to sound like a controlling boyfriend, but _please_ , next time, at least send me a message. I was really scared that something might have happened to you."

Anastasia bit her lip from snapping, _yeah, I'll try and not get kidnapped by a bunch of vampires next time_ , and instead said, "I promise babe. Anyways, I got a lot of texts from Care, I guess I'll see you at Duke's party tonight ya?"

"Of course babe. I'll see you."

"Bye." Walking back into the living room, Anastasia frowned when she found Elena missing, "Where'd Elena go?"

"She went to convince Damon that we're going to help him get Katherine out of the tomb," Stefan informed her.

Anastasia scoffed, "Fat chance of that happening."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Anastasia scowled to herself as she stood in the entrance of the tomb with Stefan, Bonnie and Sheila, waiting for Damon and Elena to arrive. She had already texted both Ezra and Caroline and told them that she was on her way to the party. She just hoped they would reach already and do the damn spell so she could leave.

"Are you sure that Damon will come back with her?" Sheila asked just as a whistle announced Damon's arrival with Elena in tow.

"Brother. Witches," Damon nodded, a smile puckering his lips when he saw Anastasia, "Ana." He strode towards them with the grimoire.

"Everything okay?" Stefan asked Elena worriedly.

Elena nodded and spat out, "I just want to get this over with. Are we ready?"

"I guess so," Bonnie said unsurely.

Sheila began lighting the torches that stood in the tomb while Bonnie stood next to her, and the Salvatores and Gilberts watched on from the entrance.

"Air. Earth. Fire –"Sheila was saying.

"Water," Bonnie piped up, holding a water bottle. Sheila took it and sprinkled it on the floor.

"That's it?" Elena asked in shock. When everyone turned to stare at her, Elena stumbled to explain her meaning, "Just water from the tap?"

"As opposed to what?" Sheila asked with a raised brow.

Anastasia scoffed, "This isn't some show on TV like Supernatural, Elena. It doesn't have to be mystical or blessed or holy water." Elena scowled at her while Damon and Sheila chuckled slightly.

"What's that for?" Stefan asked Damon, who was holding a blood bag in his hand.

"It's for Katherine," Damon said in a 'duh' voice, "Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl's offering a vein to tap," he smirked at Elena, who glanced back unamused. Stefan sighed, making Damon lean in and whisper, "Admit it. You can't wait to get rid of me."

Stefan chuckled, "I can't wait to get rid of you."

Damon hummed just as Bonnie announced that they were ready and the two witches began reciting some spell that sounded like it was Latin, but wasn't. Their eyes were shut and their hands interlocked. After a few more seconds, the torches began to flare up and the door to the tomb creaked open, sounding spooky.

Anastasia almost felt like she was in a horror movie, before she chuckled to herself in amusement, ignoring the weird looks directed at her. What was she saying? Her life _was_ a horror movie; vampires, witches, whatever the hell she was … Horror movie indeed. What's next? Werewolves?

Bonnie's eyes snapped open and she gasped in shock, "It worked!"

"Of course it worked," Sheila said in an obvious tone. She sounded almost offended that Bonnie didn't have faith in their magic.

Damon turned to Stefan, "Have some fires to build." Anastasia knew they were referring to the other 26 vampires they were going to fry. Once Stefan went to get the gasoline, Damon looked from the witches, to Anastasia and then to Elena.

"You ready?" he asked Elena, who stared at him with bafflement.

Damon sneered at Sheila and Bonnie, "You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?"

Elena stared at Anastasia pleadingly, but she merely rolled her eyes and kept to herself; of course, Elena needed help only when it suited her, well Elena can fuck off.

Sheila took a step forward, her eyes piercing through Damon's skull, "Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down," she warned him.

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't," Damon shot back. "You think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you," Sheila stated.

"Enough," Elena yelled, placing both hands out in a calming motion, "Both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go," Elena told Damon adamantly.

 _Good riddance._

Just as Damon and Elena entered the tomb, Anna descended the stairs.

"Hey, you can't go in there!" Bonnie yelled out.

Anna scoffed, "You think you can stop me?"

"Bonnie," Sheila shook her head at her, and Bonnie reluctantly stepped aside. Anna picked up a flashlight left behind on the ground and ran into the tomb, looking like a girl on a mission. Bonnie turned to stare at Sheila with ill-concealed anger written all over her features, "Why did you let her go in?"

"Because she isn't coming out, baby. None of them are," Sheila stated ominously.

" _What_?!" Anastasia shrieked.

Sheila sighed, staring at Anastasia with pity, she said, "Opening the door didn't remove the seal, it just … opened the door."

"You can't leave Damon in there!" Damon Salvatore was her friend; she was able to forgive what he did in the past. She wouldn't forget but she did forgive. Damon saved her life, and he was one of the only people in Mystic Falls that actually showed concern for her, and gave a damn.

"Ana –"

"No!" Anastasia yelled, her eyes were flashing and flames appeared in them for a second before returning to its usual sapphire. "You know what? I'm outta here."

"Ana! Come on!" Bonnie called out for Anastasia as she ascended the stairs.

"No Bonnie. I've had it with backstabbers and all the lies. That's all you people in this town do, isn't it? Stefan and Elena backstabbed Damon when he trusted them, and now you two are backstabbing him again. I'm sorry, but I can't deal with all this deceit anymore," and with that, she ignored the two witches and left the tomb, only to bump into Stefan.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked, "Is Elena –"

"God, is that bitch all you care about!" Anastasia screeched, shocking Stefan into a stupor and causing him to backup, "Elena this, Elena that. FUCK ELENA! Your brother is trapped in the tomb with no way out, but of course you probably don't care," she sneered at him and ignored him calling after her.

Running blindly with tears in her eyes, she found herself almost tripping over a body, and bending down she gasped when saw it was Jeremy who was unconscious.

"Jeremy! No, no, no, Jeremy!" Anastasia shrieked. She began shaking him roughly until finally, his eyelashes fluttered and he blinked rapidly. "Thank God, Jer." Tears began leaking down her eyes; she already lost a friend, she could not bear it if she lost her brother, too; in one night.

Jeremy's brown eyes stared upwards at his sister, concerned due to her tear-stained face. Anastasia never let go of his waist as Jeremy sat forward, his back leaning into her chest, "Ana, I'm so, so sorry. I swear, I don't remember drinking. I had one beer only, barely half –"

Anastasia cut off his nervous rambling, "I know Jer. I'm not blaming you. Come on, let me take you home." She knew it was either Anna or Ben that knocked Jeremy unconscious, and she didn't know why, but if that petite vampire bitch ever crossed paths with her again, she _will_ be finding out and tearing her a new one.

"N-no, it's okay. You go have fun, Ana. I can take care of myself," Jeremy smiled; Anastasia noticed that there was something off with Jeremy, his smile looked strained. Did Anna tell him anything?

"Are you sure?" Anastasia pressed.

Jeremy chuckled, "Yes. I'll call you when I'm home so you don't worry about me like a mother hen," he laughed.

"Hey! I resent that," Anastasia giggled. Suddenly, she grabbed Jeremy's wrist causing him to glance at her questioningly, "Listen Jeremy," she whispered, just in case Stefan heard her with his super vamp-hearing, "If you're ever in need of answers, check Elena's diary. Got it?"

Jeremy was baffled, but nodded dumbly to his sister's words as they both walked out of the clearing.

"Babe?" Ezra's calming, husky and sexy voice sounded out from behind her, and Anastasia couldn't help but jump into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and locked lips with him. Pulling away, Ezra stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, and he frowned, "You're crying."

"Take me to your place Ezra," Anastasia breathed out, rubbing herself against his manhood, and making his pupils dilate with lust, "Now!"

"Are you sure?" Ezra wanted to have sex with Anastasia desperately, but he would never push her.

"Yes. I love you," Anastasia beamed her mega-watt smile at him.

It was two in the morning when Anastasia's phone began ringing. Ezra grumbled in annoyance and pulled Anastasia flush against him under the sheets, "Let it go to voicemail," he mumbled half-asleep.

"It could be important, just one sec." Answering the phone, Anastasia snapped at the person on the other end, "What do you want, Elena?"

Ezra watched his girlfriend in concern as the phone fell from her hand onto the floor and tears began running fiercely down her cheeks, "Babe? What is it?"

"Sheila Bennett is dead," Anastasia sobbed, her whole body shaking and Ezra could do nothing but hold his mourning girlfriend tightly in his strong arms.

 **A/N:** **This was a long chapter. I particularly enjoyed writing Ana's ranting, especially when she was pointing out Elena's 'protection'.**

 **R &R.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **Chapter 15:**

Anastasia sat in Ezra's car back from visiting Sheila Bennett's grave in grieving silence. Even though Ezra didn't know Grams well, he attended her funeral the other day for Anastasia's sake, and also because she didn't want to be anywhere near her bitch of a twin in the enclosed space of Jenna's car.

Anastasia couldn't help but put the blame on Elena. Knowing that Damon was also at fault for forcing the Bennetts into opening the tomb to find his lost love, it was all for naught as Katherine wasn't even residing in the tomb for all those years.

Elena was the one adamant aabout her plan in helping Damon get Katherine out of the tomb and so she was the one to convince Sheila in aiding them, knowing that Bonnie would basically do anything for her. If they searched for a different witch, one that was younger that Sheila, then she wouldn't have died. But unsealing the tomb took a lot of energy and magic from the old witch and her heart gave away.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ezra asked yet again as they got out of his car and he held her waist flush against him.

Anastasia gave a watery smile as Ezra wiped away a fallen stray tear from her face with the pad of his thumb, "No. No, I'm not okay, but I will be." She closed her eyes as she leaned into his embrace and inhaled the reassuring and masculine smell that was all Ezra.

Kissing the top of her head, he untangled himself from his girlfriend's arms and said, "How about we meet up at the Grill for lunch?"

Anastasia beamed and captured his mouth in a searing kiss before pulling apart, "I'd like that. I'll meet you there."

Walking up to the front door, Anastasia couldn't help but roll her eyes when she heard Elena leaving, yet _another_ message to Bonnie's probably full voicemail, "Hey, Bonnie, it's me just checking in, seeing how you're doing. We miss you here. Don't let your aunt drive you too crazy."

"Why would she want to talk to you? You're partly the reason for Sheila's death," Anastasia sneered at her twin, who glared back at her adamantly.

Not bothering to wait for Elena's rebuttal, Anastasia joined Jenna on the bar in the kitchen and gratefully accepted the mug of coffee.

Unknown to Elena, Bonnie had in fact been keeping in touch with Caroline and herself almost every single day through video chat. Bonnie had informed Anastasia that she had been right all along, and that her Grams shouldn't have been the one to open the tomb for Damon, and agreeing with Elena's crazy plan. Bonnie also informed Anastasia on one of their one-on-one chats without Caroline's listening ear, that she didn't want to converse with Elena as she blamed Stefan and Damon for her Grams death, and since Elena was in the middle of all the vampire drama and so very involved, she was trying her best to avoid her and ignore all her calls.

"What are you doing out there, Elena? It's cold, come inside," Jenna called out to Elena.

Elena huffed and walked in from the front porch, joining the two of them on the bar, "Thinking, writing. The uh, funeral for Bonnie's grandma, it brought back a lot about mom and dad. I was wondering …" she trailed off and fixed Jenna with a piercing stare, "You said that you would do some digging about them, the adoption."

"Right," Jenna shifted awkwardly.

Anastasia scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I don't know why you're so interested in that bitch. She left us."

Elena glared at her sister, "That doesn't mean we cannot be curious about who our birth mom is, Ana!" Shifting her brown doe-like eyes to Jenna, she pushed, "So did you? Dig?"

Jenna nodded and with a sigh, she went to retrieve her laptop and opened it up on the bar facing the twins.

"Your dad kept everything from his medical practice – records, logs, old appointment books," Jenna listed off. She pulled out a journal, opening it and showing a specific page to the twins, "I found an entry from the night the two of you were born. Patient and a birth date. Isobel Peterson."

"Teenage runaway, pregnant with twins," Anastasia drawled off scornfully, "That's probably not even her real name."

Jenna nodded with a smile, "Probably not. First name, maybe. But where'd she get Peterson? Classmate? Best friend? So, I binged it." Jenna clicked on the Internet and typed in a name through the search engine. A list of names appeared, and Jenna carried on, "I searched for all the Petersons in this area born the same year as Isobel, found three; two men and a woman, Trudie, who lived in Grove Hill, Virginia."

"That's not far from here," Elena commented with wide eyes.

"Look at you, Aunt Jenna. You do great Detective work. Probably give Sherlock Holmes a run for his money," Anastasia sniggered with a beam towards Jenna, who laughed slightly.

Jenna began typing something else into the search engine and an image pulled up on the screen. There were two girls dressed in cheerleading outfits, and one of them greatly resembled Elena, giving them the impression that she was definitely Isobel.

Elena couldn't help but smile, "She was a cheerleader."

Jenna slid over a post-it note to the girls, "Trudie still lives there, and that is her address."

"What about Isobel?" asked Elena.

"I couldn't find anything about her," Jenna sighed sadly. Elena looked disheartened but Anastasia was apathetic towards the whole situation. Yeah, she wouldn't mind confronting her birth mom, but only to berate her and see the bitch who gave them up, before thanking her. Grayson and Miranda were the best parents a girl could ever ask for, and if it came to choosing between them and Isobel, she would pick the Gilberts in a heartbeat.

"Listen," Jenna said hesitantly, a grimace appearing on her face which meant nothing good, "There's something else. Mr. Saltzman, Ric, his wife was also from around here, and her name was also Isobel."

Anastasia's eyes widened and she stilled in a frozen stance at that little tidbit of information.

"Wait. 'Was' as in …" Elena trailed off expecting the worst.

"She died," Jenna simply said.

" _You know Damon? How?"_

" _Who do you think killed my wife?"_

Those words kept dancing around Anastasia's head as she nervously paced around her room after Jenna had dropped the bomb on them. She recalled the conversation between herself, Stefan and Alaric that day in his classroom when they paid him a visit regarding Jonathan Gilbert's journal.

Damon killed their birth mom …. Damon killed Isobel, who so happened to be their freakin' history teacher's wife. This shit doesn't just happen to anyone.

Anastasia was interrupted from her scrambled thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on her door.

"Hey," Stefan said as he walked into her room, fixing her with a solemn yet sorrowful stare.

Rolling her eyes, Anastasia huffed, "So, I'm guessing Elena already squealed to you that our mommy dearest is Mr. Saltzman's wife who we so happen to know was killed by your murderous slash lunatic brother. Am I right?"

Stefan chuckled humorlessly, "We cannot know for sure that they are the same person, Ana. There are many women named Isobel out there, it could just be a coincidence."

"Yeahh," Anastasia drawled the word out with sarcasm, "Somehow, I don't think me and Elena has had the perfect record for beating the odds." She fixed Stefan with knowing eyes, "You didn't tell your girl that she was killed by Damon, did ya?" she asked in amusement.

Stefan sighed, "I'm waiting to confront Damon first. I need to be a hundred percent sure before I break the news gently to her."

"Of course. Because poor little Elena Gilbert is so fragile her tiny yet compassionate heart can't take any bad news," each and every word that came out of Anastasia's mouth were laced heavily with scorn.

"You didn't tell her either," Stefan pointed out; ignoring the hateful tone when Anastasia spoke of her sister and the girl he loved.

Anastasia stared unamused at Stefan's words and said, "Believe me; the only reason I ain't telling is because I am enjoying the fact that for once I know something that she doesn't. I have the right to keep important information from her. Payback is a bitch, as the people say."

"Right … well, I am going to go ask Damon about Isobel," Stefan awkwardly shuffled to leave her room.

"Hey, Stefan," Anastasia called out after him. Stefan paused on his way out with his eyebrows raised in question, "Speaking of Damon, how is he doing?"

Even though she was grateful that her friend wasn't stuck in the tomb with those desiccated vampires, Anastasia still hadn't visited him yet and checked up on him as she was spending all her time grieving for Grams and hanging out in turn with Ezra and Caroline who was now dating Matt.

"He's … He's um, okay. Dealing I guess," was Stefan's eloquent reply.

Anastasia scoffed, "Meaning he's doing horribly."

Stefan shrugged and gave her one last smile before leaving the Gilbert's house entirely.

Anastasia slumped on her bed, thinking of the pain Damon must be feeling. It cannot be easy being separated from the woman you love for 145 years, looking forward to the day you would finally be able to break her out when the comet passes over Mystic Falls, and go through all that trouble and precise planning, only to find out that she was never in the tomb to begin with and had been uncaring of Damon's location all this time.

Passing by Elena's room on her way to meeting Ezra at the Grill, Anastasia rapped on her sister's door. Poking her head in, she rolled her eyes when she found Elena to be writing in her stupid diary about her stupid and ridiculous woe me feelings.

"What's up?" asked Elena, staring at her sister in surprise. Anastasia didn't blame her; she had made it quite clear to Elena that she practically despised the ground she walked on.

"I am just here to remind you _not_ to visit Trudie without me," before Elena could add her input, Anastasia held a hand up, "I know you. Being that I know you so well, you were probably planning on randomly visiting her without me. _Don't!_ Call me when you plan on visiting her."

And without waiting for the response, Anastasia shut the door, made her way to her car and drove over to Mystic Grill.

While Anastasia was nestled comfortingly in her boyfriend's strong embrace during lunch, Anastasia's eyes drifted off towards her aunt who stood by Alaric's side at the bar.

She internally grimaced when Jenna handed him a picture that she was a hundred percent sure, was the one of Isobel and Trudie in their cheerleading uniforms. She watched as Alaric's face paled drastically and a look of shock and hurt overcame his features. He mumbled a few words to Jenna and stormed out of the Grill, leaving behind a guilty-looking Jenna all by her lonesome.

So she had been correct after all; there was no need for Stefan to confront Damon anymore, Alaric's reaction spoke volumes. Isobel was killed by Damon. _Bummer_.

"You're a hundred miles away. Where's your head at, babe?" Ezra asked, kissing her temple and staring at her with inquisitive eyes.

Shaking her head, Anastasia forced a smile, "It's nothing," upon seeing the disbelieving look on her boyfriend's face, she added, " _Really_."

"Ana, I know you, there is something bothering you," Ezra sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, "Look, I'm not forcing you to tell me everything, I'm just saying that you can tell me anything, and I'm here to listen."

"I'm adopted," Anastasia blurted out. She tried not to laugh at the comical expression on Ezra's face. "Me and Elena, that is. We found out that we're adopted by the Gilberts," she added in a softer tone.

"Right. Adopted," Ezra mumbled, parroting off after her. "Damn, Ana. I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be. I love my parents, and I wouldn't change a thing. Elena's the one obsessed with meeting Isobel, not me. I couldn't care less, she did me a favor when she gave me up," Anastasia shrugged nonchalantly.

Ezra was relieved, "Good. I really don't want you being sad again. So you're not going to see uh, Isobel?"

Once again, Anastasia shook her head, "She died around a year ago, I think. Turns out she was Mr. Saltzman's wife and was murdered."

Ezra's face paled and he whistled, "You can't catch a break can you? So Mr. Saltzman's your step-father?" he chuckled without humor.

Anastasia patted Ezra's fist and smiled, "There is honestly no loss. Like I said, my parents are already dead. Isobel means nothing to me. I may sound heartless, and don't get me wrong, I'm sorry that she's dead, but I feel no loss … barely knew the woman."

"As long as you're taking it well. I don't want my girl going through another bout of depression," Ezra chuckled, bringing her in for another hug.

"Depression-free girlfriend, right here," Anastasia smirked, kissing Ezra on the tip of his nose just as her phone beeped with a text. Sighing, Anastasia rolled her eyes after reading her text.

"Trouble?" Ezra asked, upon noticing the annoyance that appeared on his girl's features.

"Of course, I mean, what else does Elena bring into my life _but_ trouble?" Anastasia said in cheer-sarcasm. "We agreed that we'd meet Isobel's friend Trudie together. Elena is coming to pick me up, so I'll be in Grove Hill for the rest of the afternoon."

Ezra groaned and held on to her tighter, "Fine, I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Definitely," Anastasia chuckled.

Before Anastasia left Ezra's embrace, he tilted her head up and slowly captured her lips. Their tongue's battled for dominance, before Anastasia let him win. His hands roamed around her body and they pulled away, gasping for air.

Anastasia's breathing was irregular and her eyes were dilated with lust as she stared into Ezra's entrancing green eyes.

Ezra smirked, "Just a little spoiler for tonight."

Anastasia laughed as she got up from the table and left the grill. _Damn, Ezra Fell was one hell of a kisser._

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

"You sure about this, Elena?" Anastasia asked yet again as the twins stood in front of Trudie's house.

Finally gathering her courage, Elena's only response to Anastasia's question was to knock on the door. Elena then suddenly had the expression of a deer caught in the headlights and went to turn.

Sighing, Anastasia reached out and pulled Elena back, "Listen, Elena. _You_ decided to come and meet her because you're interested in knowing about Isobel, you cannot chicken out now," she hissed.

The door opened just then, and a pretty woman with brown eyes and dirty blonde hair stood before them with a polite smile, yet confused eyes.

"Trudie? Tru-trudie Peterson?" Elena stuttered nervously.

"Yes?" Trudie asked warily.

"Uh, my name is Elena Gilbert, and this is my sister Anastasia. We wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemming," Elena informed her cautiously.

A fond smile splayed on Trudie's face, and her eyes shone with remembrance, "Well, I haven't heard that name in years. How do you know her?"

Elena gave Anastasia a side-glance, begging her to takeover. Huffing, Anastasia smiled politely and went for the kill, "We're the twins that she gave up for adoption around 17 years ago."

Elena gaped at her sister incredulously for just blurting it out.

"What? What's the point in beating around the bush" Anastasia hissed at her.

" _My god_ ," Trudie gasped, her eyes flickering from one girl to the other, "You're her daughters," she let out a few laughs and opened the door wider, "I was gonna make some tea. Would you like some?"

"Sure," Elena agreed.

"Uh, the kitchen's this way …" she trailed off, pointing towards the direction of the kitchen.

Anastasia stared at her weirdly, but shrugged it off as she stepped over the threshold with Elena in tow and the two girls made their way over to the kitchen, not noticing that Trudie had let out a breath of relief as she shut the door closed.

"I wasn't – uh, _we_ weren't going to come. I didn't think I was, but I was driving and I hit this stoplight and it made me think about how when I was learning to drive and then my mom would always –"

"Bottom line, what my sister is trying to say is that we're sorry for barging in unexpectedly," Anastasia smoothly interjected. She was not in the mood for Elena's nervous rambling.

Elena threw her a glare, but Trudie gave out a small laugh, "You have fire. Isobel was the same."

Anastasia forced a smile, not in the least bit glad at having similarities to her birth mother, unlike Elena who would have probably been over the moon with joy.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Elena inquired.

Trudie stared at the wall opposite to her in thought before saying, "About 17 years ago, when she left to have you two. We kept in touch for a while, but, well, you know, people drift apart."

"I get the feeling," Anastasia mumbled, her eyes drifting over to her twin who shuffled uncomfortably.

"And you don't know where she ended up?" Elena pressed onwards.

"She was in Florida for a while. She was on her own. I know it wasn't easy," Trudie said sympathetically.

Yeah, whatever. The only reason Anastasia wanted to meet this chick was for one reason; "Do you know who our father is? That's what I'm interested about," Anastasia asked firmly.

Trudie gave her a woeful gaze, "I could never get her to fess up." Now, it was Anastasia's turn to become disheartened. She was curious to know who her father was, but that didn't mean she loved Grayson any less. But if her birth-father didn't know about them, then Anastasia would throw the guy a bone.

"Anyway," Trudie continued, "She finally pulled it together, got into college on a scholarship."

"Where did she go?" Elena asked curiously.

"Somewhere in North Carolina. Duke, I think. Smart girl, smart school," Trudie laughed as the kettle began whistling from the kitchen.

"Getting pregnant at around 17 is not the definition of a smart girl to me," Anastasia scoffed while Trudie bustled around in the kitchen. Elena gaped, wide-eyed at her sister and nudged her to be quiet.

"What?" Anastasia shrugged, "Come on Elena. Remove that stupid holier than thou attitude you got going on and admit it. Condoms and birth control pills were created for a reason." She smirked as Elena began choking and broke out into a coughing fit.

Trudie poured them a cup of tea and whipped out an old yearbook, informing them stories about Isobel during cheerleading and high school. "You haven't touched you tea," Trudie casually mentioned to Elena and Anastasia, her eyes warily scrutinizing them as she lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip.

Anastasia narrowed her eyes at Trudie's sketchy behavior, and decided to fixate on her thoughts in case she was a lunatic with a dangerous agenda; in the meantime, Elena took a whiff from her tea.

 _ **Anastasia isn't drinking her tea, is she a vampire?**_

"You didn't invite me in," Anastasia stated referring to Trudie's thoughts.

"Ex-excuse me?" Trudie smiled nervously.

Anastasia traded an understanding glance with her sister and also went to smell her tea, "You have laced the tea with vervain, and you didn't invite us in. You know about vampires."

Trudie was on her feet in an instant, her voice quavering, "I think that you should probably leave."

"Wait. What are you not telling us?" Elena demanded.

"Please leave. _Now_!" Trudie yelled sounding deeply aggravated.

 _ **Jones should be outside by now waiting for them to leave.**_

Anastasia gave Trudie one of her most sinister glares before she rushed out after her twin before Jones, whoever he was, could cause any trouble. Grabbing her keys from her purse, Elena froze suddenly halfway to her car when she noticed a man standing in the middle of the road, his eyes focused on both Gilberts.

"Elena! Get in the car now!" Anastasia ordered her without pausing in her strides. As Elena sped down the road, Anastasia couldn't help but watch from the rearview mirror as Jones knocked on Trudie's door.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIAIRIES-**

"You two are adorable together!" Anastasia squealed at Caroline and Matt as she walked into the grill, engulfing her best friend in a huge embrace.

"He's already been hit on, like, 35 times. He's total cougar bait," Caroline informed her best friend proudly with a wide smile on her face.

"Huh," Anastasia stared impressively at a blushing Matt, "Well, I'm sorry Matt but my guy is sitting over there, so I'm gonna have to pass," she winked over at Ezra who stood by the bar smirking at her and he lazily made his way over to them, snaking a hand around her waist.

"You two are like the 'it' couple in Mystic Falls," Caroline smiled fondly, ecstatic to see her best friend so happy unlike how she used to be with Tyler.

"Yeah, well I have a feeling you two are gonna give us a run for our money," Anastasia shot back jestingly as Ezra and Matt traded exasperated looks about their girlfriends' attitude.

"Hi Elena. Hi Mrs. Donovan," Caroline waved with a polite smile as the two entered the grill together.

Kelly Donovan, Matt's bitch of a mother – Kelly and Miranda were best friends when they were together in high school, but after Kelly had run off with some trashy boyfriend leaving Vicki and Matt to fend for themselves, and with how rude she always was to her best friend, Anastasia held a secret hatred towards the woman.

Kelly glanced at Caroline with distaste and put pause on her conversation with Elena to embrace Anastasia. "Ana, honey," she sang.

"Hi, Kelly," Anastasia flashed a fraudulent smile, "How are you doing?"

"Oh, same old. Oh, Matty tells me that you, Elena, broke his heart," Kelly pouted at Elena after giving Anastasia a wink.

"Mom!" Matt snapped; Elena and Caroline stared at Kelly awkwardly while Ezra tightened his grip on Anastasia's waist, knowing that she was at risk to blow her top lid.

"Actually, they seem adorable together, and Matt is happy which is the most important thing, right Kells," Anastasia winked back. Kelly forced a smile as she extracted money from her purse and handed them over to Caroline.

"I just hope I don't get Bachelor 3. I dated him in high school. Not impressive," Kelly lowered her voice to a whisper, "In any way," she smirked, leaving the five teenagers to stare incredulously at her retreating back.

Matt shook his head in embarrassment but Caroline threw Anastasia a thankful smile as the couple walked over to Jenna with Elena hot on their trail.

"God! Kelly Donovan can be such a bitch," Anastasia snarled while Ezra rubbed her back soothingly and had her sit on his lap.

"You do know that we have plenty of chairs on our table right, lovebirds?" Jenna smirked, her eyes twinkling with merriment.

"Oh, we know," Ezra and Anastasia replied in unison, beaming at each other for saying the same words and giving each other a kiss. Elena tried hiding the bubbling feelings of jealousy as she stared at her twin and Ezra, smiling in gratitude when Stefan walked over to them and politely shook hands with Ezra.

The night was going so well until Carol Lockwood reached Bachelors 4 and 5, Alaric and Damon respectively.

"Number 4, Alaric Saltzman. Wow, that's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?" Carol asked him with a charming laugh for the audience.

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High."

"Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper. What do you teach?"

"Yeah, Jenna. Mr. Saltzman's a keeper," Anastasia waggled her eyebrows suggestively at her, causing Stefan and Ezra to break out in laughter and Jenna to jokingly smack her atop the head.

"Damon Salvatore," Carol had finished with Alaric while Anastasia had been busy mocking Jenna. "We don't have much on you."

Damon smirked charmingly, his eyes pausing on Anastasia for a second. This was the first time the two of them had been in the same room since Grams died.

"Well, I'm tough to fit on a card."

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?"

"Oh, yeah. L.A, New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus, actually. I think –"Damon side-glanced at a stiff Alaric, "I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you Ric."

"Awh _Fuck_!" Anastasia hissed. Unfortunately, everyone seated with her on the table heard her and Jenna, Elena and Ezra spared her inquiring yet confused stares. Only Stefan seemed to have caught on, and the two of them shared exasperated and frantic glances.

"Yeah, 'cause I-I know your wife did," Damon continued with his damn signature smirk, and Anastasia wanted nothing more to tear it off his face at that very moment.

"What?" Elena gasped.

"Double fuck," Anastasia muttered into the palms of both her hands. Ezra tightened his hold on her – of course, Ezra knows that Alaric's wife was her biological mother, he's bound to get suspicious now. _Damn you, Damon Salvatore._

"I had a drink with her once. She was – she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? Cause she was – Delicous. Mmm! Mmm," Damon carried on. Anastasia stared at him with disgust unable to listen to him boast about killing Isobel anymore; she left the table and ran outside the Grill with Ezra hot on her heels.

"Babe, babe talk to me, talk to me," Ezra said soothingly, pulling her into his arms and caressing her back reassuringly.

"That idiot! Damon is such a godamn idiot! I'm gonna kill him," Anastasia growled.

"Are we back to hating Damon Salvatore now? Because honest to god, I cannot keep up," Ezra said dryly.

Just as Anastasia was about to retort to Ezra's comment, her body stilled and her eyes widened on the figure at the end of the road.

"Ana? Ana, who's that?" Ezra asked upon noticing the man and his girlfriend having an intense stare off.

"That man, he was at, he was at Trudie's waiting outside the street for me and Elena. Jones, I think his name was," Anastasia muttered more to herself than to Ezra.

An angry Elena strode out of the Grill with Stefan. That action had the man begin to walk confidently up to the two girls who halted in their footsteps with their respective boyfriends standing in front of them in a protective stance.

"I have a message for the both of you," Jones spoke in a monotone.

"Who are you?" Stefan demanded.

"Stop looking," Jones said, ignoring Stefan, his eyes flickering from Anastasia to Elena and back again.

"Stop looking for what? Ana what the hell is happening?" Ezra asked his girlfriend, noticing that she was nervously staring at Stefan and Elena, "Ana?" he repeated.

The man, Jones, continued talking over Ezra's voice, "She doesn't want to know you. She doesn't want to talk to you. _Both of you_."

Anastasia and Elena gasped in unison, comprehension dawning on their features.

Anastasia could hear Stefan's voice screaming in her head, begging her to listen in, _**He's being compelled.**_

"Isobel? You're talking about Isobel?" Anastasia demanded ignoring the tightening of Ezra's arms around her waist in recognition to her supposedly dead mother's name being brought up so casually.

"She's alive? Does that mean she's a –"Stefan shushed Elena before she could reveal vampires in front of Ezra. _Stupid Bimbo._

"Do you understand?" Jones pressed.

"Yes, yes. We understand!" Anastasia snapped in annoyance.

A look of relief took over Jones face and he stared forlornly at the street, "I'm done now." He stepped backwards into the road, and before the four teens could do or say anything, a large truck blared its horn and ran over Jones, killing him instantly upon impact.

Ezra grabbed Anastasia and pressed her face into his chest so that she would not have to witness the gruesome sight of whatever was left of Jones' body.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

"What the hell was that Ana?" Ezra's voice demanded on the other side of the phone as Anastasia walked into her house.

After the whole compulsion incidence, Anastasia made up some flimsy excuse to Ezra and ran over to her car that she had left in the grill parking lot since the afternoon, in a rush to get home and into the haven of her room.

"I don't know, Ez. That man was waiting outside Trudie's when Elena and I left; I have no idea what he was talking about. Must be some nutter," Anastasia lied, feeling the same twinge every time she was forced to be dishonest with her boyfriend when it came to all the supernatural business. It was obvious that Isobel sent the man to relay the message and then compelled Jones to kill himself afterwards – tie up loose ends.

"Babe, he was sending a message to you and your sister. And then he killed himself. That's not normal."

"No shit, Sherlock," Anastasia snapped. There was silence for a while on both ends, before Anastasia sighed, "Baby I'm sorry, its just, this is, this is too much for me to take in one day. How about we talk tomorrow?"

"Alright. Take care."

"Ba-bye."

Anastasia noticed that the door to Elena's room was ajar and her eyes were transfixed on a phone in her hand. "That isn't your phone," she stated.

Elena's gaze lifted to meet her sister's sapphire ones and said, "I took it from the dead guy's body. I think the last number dialed was Isobel, wanna find out?"

Anastasia joined Elena on her bed and put the phone on loud speaker as they waited for Isobel to pick up on the other end. A woman's voice sounded out after a few rings, "Was there a problem? Did you find her? What's going on?"

Definitely Isobel. Anastasia nudged Elena to say something, and the second she said, "Isobel?" the line got disconnected, signaling that Isobel hung up on them.

Elena looked tearful while Anastasia shrugged apathetically, "Don't cry Elena. We already knew the woman was a bitch," and with that, she left Elena's room and jumped into bed, deciding to forgo changing her clothes and sleep immediately.

 **A/N:** **I'm sorry not much happened in this chapter – however, for all the Anezria fans, I added many lovey dovey scenes between them here. The story is getting more intense and the action is about to start soon, especially with the tomb vampires out to play ;)**

 **R &R. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **Chapter 16:**

A week had passed since the Gilbert twins found out that their birth mother was a vampire and had zero interest in knowing her daughters, and while Elena was pouting and whining over it, Anastasia didn't give a fuck. Anastasia had yet to visit Damon since Sheila's death and discovering Katherine wasn't in the tomb since she had her hands full with the discovery of her birth mom and dodging Ezra's nonstop suspicious questioning over that Jones guy who walked into a truck after imparting them with Isobel's message.

Ezra Fell was nothing but persistent and he wasted no time in springing question after question over the whole topic and Anastasia was seriously overthinking her previous decision of not informing him of vampires.

They were currently walking along the hallway and were stopped next to Anastasia's locker by Caroline who had a bubby smile on her face. Knowing her best friend, she knew that there was a motive for her innocent bubbliness and she wasted no time in keeping Anastasia out of the dark.

"I was thinking about having a double, kinda triple date tonight," Caroline blurted out, her baby blue eyes imploring Anastasia to agree.

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Anastasia traded an amused look with Ezra before confronting her bestie, "Define _triple date_?"

Fidgeting slightly, Caroline wringed her wrists and spoke in a tiny voice, knowing her best friend wasn't about to agree so easily, "I'm thinking nothing huge, just a dinner at the grill, maybe a late movie."

Ezra smirked in amusement and snaked his arm around Anastasia's waist, "Who is included in this, ah 'triple date'?"

Twirling a blond lock around her finger, Caroline spoke in a would-be casual voice, "Me and Matt, Elena and Stefan and you two."

Gaping incredulously at her best friend who could read her like the back of her hand, Anastasia slowly drawled out as though hoping it was all a misunderstanding and she was simply hearing things, "You want _me_ to spend a night around _Elena_?" Once Caroline nodded, hiding a wince at the backlash coming next, Anastasia blew up, "Are you _insane_? You know that I am trying my damn hardest to keep a large distance from Elena."

"Babe, relax," Ezra said soothingly, kissing her at the top of her head, succeeding in calming her down a slight bit.

Caroline stared beseechingly at Anastasia and pleaded, "Please Ana, you know that I wouldn't ask you of this unless I was desperate. The couple dynamics has changed, and there is this huge awkwardness between Elena, Matt and I and I want Matt to see Elena and Stefan as a couple so that he could finally get over her."

Anastasia's hard sapphire eyes turned soft in an instant. She knew Caroline was a very insecure and neurotic person and the whole boyfriend being perfect Elena's ex must really be eating at her. Sighing in defeat, Anastasia begrudgingly nodded, "Fine. _But_ only because you are my sister and I love you enough to know how much this means to you."

Caroline squealed and dragged Anastasia into a suffocating hug, ripping her away from an amused Ezra for a moment, "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_. With you there you could create a sort of buffer and keep Matt and Elena in place. _I love you_!" Caroline called out, dashing away from the amused couple to find Matt.

Once Caroline disappeared from view, Ezra placed a chaste kiss on Anastasia's forehead and said, "What have you agreed and gotten us into, Ana?"

Groaning, Anastasia glanced up at her boyfriend and dramatically pouted, "A night of torture and mayhem. God, tonight is gonna _suck!_ "

Once school ended, Anastasia got into her car and drove over to the Boarding House for a conversation with Damon that was way overdue.

"Thought you had forgotten all about me stranger," Damon spoke from behind her, causing Anastasia to whirl around swiftly and clutch a hand to her chest.

Narrowing her eyes at the self-satisfied smirk Damon wore proudly on his face, Anastasia smacked his chest, "God, Damon, don't scare me like that!"

"You're the one that willingly entered a house of vampires, you should have known better what to expect," Damon grinned. Although Damon looked cheerful and was his usual cocky self, he was unable to veil his sorrow from Anastasia who could see it clearly in his electric blue eyes.

Not bothering to deem that statement with an answer, Anastasia walked towards him and said, "I haven't checked in on you about the whole 'Katherine not being in the tomb' discovery. How are you feeling?"

Rolling his eyes, Damon walked over to the bar and poured himself some bourbon, "Uh, hurt, _angry_. I feel like an idiot. Spent 145 years looking for someone who knew where I was the whole time and didn't care. So how do you think I feel? But whatever, I'm moving on."

Anastasia nodded with a small smile splayed on her face, "Good. That's good. Bitch doesn't deserve you. Now you could focus on continuing to live your eternal life and find someone deserving of your devotion."

Before Damon could respond to Anastasia heart-warming words, a regal feminine voice sounded out from behind them, "Hello Damon."

Anastasia narrowed her eyes when she found Anna and a woman who looked to be an older version of her, stride in with a purpose as though they owned the place. Damon scoffed, rolling his eyes; he went to stand beside Anastasia and sneered, "Ever hear of knocking?"

The older vampire looked unperturbed and drawled out, "An invitation wasn't necessary. I'm surprised that no living person resides here. Is it just you and your brother?"

"Yeah. How do you keep out unwelcome vampires?" Anna chimed in with a disgustingly smug expression illuminating her face and Anastasia found herself wanting nothing more than to tear it apart with her bare hands.

"I kill them," Damon said nonchalantly before, in a flash, he ran over to the older vampire and went to strangle her. Anastasia watched in shock as she merely twisted his wrist as though he were nothing but a bothersome fly and pushed him to the floor.

Bending forward, she smiled and said, "Have a seat, Damon. I was hoping we could have a word."

Trading a worried look with Anastasia, Damon placed his bad boy persona back on and smirked, "Sure."

Anastasia strode over to stand behind Damon, not feeling comfortable sitting down with a bunch of strange vampires she didn't know. Gazing at Anna, Anastasia causally quipped, "Huh, I must have missed the touching family reunion."

Anna was amused, and her mother seemed to be intrigued as she scrutinized her for a moment before saying, "My name is Pearl, and you are?"

Anastasia placed a giant smirk on her face, knowing that her next words would cause pain to mama bear, "Anastasia _Gilbert_. I believe you were well acquainted with my ancestor, _Jonathan Gilbert_."

Pearl and Anna froze and fixated their stares at Anastasia's smug face. Damon sucked in a breath, and although he was amused with Anastasia's baiting them, Pearl was a scary vampire to mess with. But Pearl merely gave her a stone cold nod before focusing her attention solely on Damon.

"We've taken up residence at a farmhouse just outside the town. It'll suffice for now."

"All 25 vampires," Damon gaped, seeming deeply disturbed.

Pearl gave him a diminutive shake of her head, "Not all, _some_. I imagine a few have already left town. Others are probably still in the woods or like us, acclimating."

Damon and Anastasia traded flabbergasted looks and Anastasia stepped up, "Woah. Hold on a minute. How did they all get their asses out of the tomb?" she snarled.

Anna smirked, her brown eyes gleefully staring into Anastasia's sapphire orbs with a sort of victorious look, "I think the witch screwed up that part of her hocus pocus." Anastasia clenched her fists, turning them white and she inwardly seethed; Sheila died for nothing then! Katherine wasn't in the tomb and all the damn vampires got out in the end.

Ignoring Anastasia's fury, Pearl focused onto Damon again, "I understand from Anna that the founding families still have a secret council?"

"And you're a part of it," Anna added, totally outing Damon who began denying the accusation. Anastasia subtly probed into Pearl's mind and began fuming with her recent discovery; the vampire was sick and a total retard if she thought that Anastasia would allow her to get away with her plan.

"I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet, Damon. I'm up to speed," Anna snapped self-righteously.

"And so am I," Pearl stepped forward, her voice morphed into business-like as she regarded Damon, her next words weighing heavily with a threat underlying each word, "Now that you've infiltrated the council, I'll need to know everything you know. Starting with a listing names of _all_ the council members and _their families_ , other than the Gilberts," now Pearl stared fiercely at Anastasia with certain retribution.

Anna chimed in once again, "And everyone you've supplied with vervain."

"Yes, that will have to stop _immediately_ ," Pearl commented in a bossy manner.

Damon felt dread curl in his insides, and he avoided Anastasia's furious gaze he knew she must be having right about now, "What are you trying to achieve?"

"Mystic Falls is _our_ home, Damon. _They_ took that from us," Pearl snapped vehemently, "Our land, our home. It's time we rebuild."

"Sorry. Not wanting to interrupt your _warming speech_ ," Anastasia sneered, sounding anything but apologetic, "But Mystic Falls is the founding families' home. _You_ vampires _invaded_ ourhome, so spare me the sentimental crap, bitch!"

Damon groaned lowly and said, "Ana, not the time." But Anastasia paid him no heed, "If you think I'm going to allow you to maneuver us out of town then you are certifiably insane and in serious need for medical help."

Anna gaped at the audacity of the human girl to speak to her mother with such disrespect and obvious disregard for her own life, but Pearl merely glared sinisterly and without breaking eye contact with sapphire orbs, she directed her next words to Damon, "As a reward for your help, I'm willing to give you what you want most."

" _I want nothing_ ," Damon snapped, moving to stand protectively in front of Anastasia who didn't look scared the least bit and met Pearl's brown glare head on.

Pearl finally disconnected her gaze and pompously stared at Damon with a smug smile, amusement radiating out of her, "Katherine."

Anastasia smacked her forehead; it seems the fad for everyone is to gain Damon's help by mentioning that accursed name. Damon however, froze in his spot, contemplating eyes regarding Pearl, "You wouldn't even know where she was. You've been under the ground for the last century and a half," he scoffed in disbelief.

Negating his statement, Pearl said, "Katherine and I were best friends _long_ before we came to Mystic Falls, Damon. I know how she thinks, I know her patterns, I know where to find her."

Anastasia scoffed and then burst out laughing derisively, "I think you need to reexamine your definition of best friends mama bear, because a _best friend_ ," she said cynically, "Doesn't leave the other to rot for over a century in a tomb."

Pearl went back to glaring at her and began seething, but before she could pounce, Damon interjected, Anastasia's previous words reverberating in his head, "I no longer have _any_ desire to see Katherine _ever_ again. And there's _no way in hell_ I'm gonna play the role of your little minion."

Pearl got up from her seat in the couch and in a blink of an eye pushed Damon back on the couch, standing over him with barely concealed fury, her voice darkening, "I'm not _asking_ for your help, Damon. Finding Katherine was a _mere gesture of kindness_. The rest is _non-negotiable_."

Anastasia stared in horror as Damon's agonizing screams pierced her ears as Pearl pushed Damon onto the floor and plunged her thumbs into both of his eyes. Without a second though, Anastasia threw an outstretched hand forward, hurling Pearl off of Damon. Anna zoomed over to Anastasia to retaliate but she barely neared her before she too went flying beside her mother, landing on the ground near the front door.

Helping Damon up she strolled over with gracious steps resembling a feline, her sapphire eyes filled with ember flames causing the two fallen vampires to widen their eyes at her and recoil slightly. She fisted both hands, and the two vampires began choking on air.

"What are you doing?" Damon yelled out in alarm, staring awestruck at the two supposedly powerful vampires who lived more than five centuries.

Without taking her eyes off them, Anastasia casually said with fury laced tones, "I'm blocking their oxygen, open the door Damon." Anastasia glared at Pearl and Anna and said, "You may not die permanently, but dying from asphyxiation is _very_ painful and uncomfortable. You _don't_ want to mess with me Pearl; the best course of action for you is to take your minions _out_ of Mystic Falls otherwise your next death _will_ be permanent!" Flickering her eyes over to Anna, she mockingly said, "Guess you're not up to speed with everything huh? Don't think I completely blanked out over the fact that you were willing to use my baby brother as a sacrifice to feed mommy dearest. _Don't_ mess with my family and friends again."

As both vampires finally passed out from the lack of air, Anastasia uncurled her fists and waved her arms, both of them flying outside the door and onto the pavement just as Stefan was entering the house, staring wide eyes at the two familiar vampires.

Closing the door behind him, Stefan barked out worriedly, "What happened?"

"Forget that," Damon scoffed, staring incredulously at Anastasia with a proud smirk, "That was very impressive, how did you do that?"

Scoffing, Anastasia raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and said, "What do you think I've been doing since Sheila died? Baking cookies and crying into a blankie?" She went over to the bar and poured herself a glass filled to the brim with tequila, "Vampires threatening my loved ones, na-uh. Not gonna happen on my watch anymore. I've been practicing whatever the hell powers I have."

"Well, I applaud you," Damon smirked, taking his abandoned drink and clinked her glass lightly, "Remind me never to mess with you again."

Anastasia laughed before giving him an appraising look of her own, "I'm proud of you," at Damon and Stefan's confused stares, she clarified, "For saying no to that Pearl bitch when she offered Katherine's whereabouts."

Stefan's eyebrows risked reaching his hairline as he stared dumfounded at his elder brother. Damon gave a genuine smile; "You were right … what you said before, you were right," was all he said.

"Would someone mind explaining to me what happened?" Stefan asked with exasperation.

"I'll leave that to big brother over here," Anastasia said as she threw back the rest of her drink. "I've got a triple date to get ready for. Don't be late Stef."

 *****THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES*****

Anastasia and Ezra beat the other two couples to the Grill deciding to have pre drinks before the suffocating presence of Elena. Halfway through their drink, Anastasia snorted into the crook of Ezra's arm, eyes dancing with amusement when she spotted Damon at the bar flirting with none other than Kelly Donovan.

"You know, I seriously feel bad for accusing you of cheating on me with him," Ezra chuckled, disbelieving eyes staring at Damon.

Smacking Ezra lightly, Anastasia spoke in a singsong voice, "I _told_ you. Damon would hit on anything with boobs and a pretty face. He's the guy I hang out with and make mischief to our younger siblings who are dating each other."

"By _five_ minutes!" Elena growled in annoyance as she walked over to them with Stefan, Matt and Caroline.

Anastasia winked cheekily, her dimples more pronounced at that moment, "It still counts. I was born _before_ you, hence, I am _older_ than you. Hey Care-Bear, Mattie, Stef," Anastasia hugged the three of them and cuddled back into Ezra's strong arms. She really was falling for him; who ever heard of a senior spending his weekend with his girlfriend's friends and sister for moral support?

Conversation was going well, and Anastasia was beginning to enjoy herself, her eyes glimmering with joy at how cute of a couple Matt and Caroline made. Of course, Elena brought up a subject that sparked memories between her and Matt when she asked about Kelly, who surprisingly, none of them noticed was at the bar and was now joined by Jenna.

"How's it been? Having Kelly back?" Elena asked compassionately, eliciting an eye roll from Anastasia.

"You know," Matt shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant, "Same old Kelly. She's trying, sort of."

Elena beamed at Stefan and enlightened him, "Kelly and our mom were best friends growing up. That's how Matt and I first met, we shared a crib together."

"You're kidding?" Stefan smiled.

"No, we have known each other our whole lives," Matt told him. Elena and Matt's eyes met, sharing a fond smile of remembrance, annoying Anastasia when she noticed Caroline sigh forlornly.

"Don't forget lil' ol' me, Mattie. I shared the crib with you two as well," Anastasia winked playfully, eliciting a glare from Elena and a laugh from Matt, Ezra and Stefan. Caroline shot her a grateful look and a huge smile, and Anastasia nodded in welcome. Bitch needed to get knocked down a peg or two. Seriously, she's supposed to _remove_ the awkward tension, making it non-existent, _not_ _adding_ more to it!

It was at that moment, Matt noticed Damon, Kelly and Jenna laughing loudly and drinking shots by the bar and he fumed with exasperation, "You got to be kidding me!"

"Unfortunately not, they've been over there for hours," Anastasia smirked, trading amused glances with Ezra who chuckled and held her closer to him.

Ezra, being the brilliant and supportive boyfriend that he was, changed the subject and brought up football with Matt and Stefan since he was on the team with them and later on, they made a unanimous decision to play pool.

Risking a glance towards Damon, Kelly and Jenna, Caroline said, "At least they're having fun."

"They're drunk," Elena snapped, causing Anastasia to throw her a glare. Ezra fidgeted slightly, he didn't know how Elena and Anastasia were twins when they were complete opposites, but he did know why he preferred Ana over Elena; Elena was a bitch in disguise.

Matt placed an arm over Caroline's shoulder, a laugh blooming on his face as he asked her, "Remember when Elena and Ana's parents busted us here after homecoming?"

Ezra raised an eyebrow at a suddenly sheepish Anastasia in question and Caroline giggled happily, "Oh my god, _yes_!"

Elena laughed hard at that, "Well, we were wasted; it was the first time I ever got drunk. I blame Matt," she pouted at him.

Laughing fondly at the memory much to the confusion of Ezra and Stefan, Anastasia said, "I blame the tequila. That was when me and Jose formed a pretty tight bond." Caroline bumped shoulders with her in merriment and Anastasia stuck her tongue out at her, ignoring Elena's reproachful glare.

Matt began explaining to Stefan and Ezra, "Their parents got seated at the next booth."

"And Ana and I completely disregarded feigning soberness. We hid under the table and continued drinking," Caroline giggled fondly and Anastasia looped arms with her in remembrance to the days where everything was simple and much easier.

"Unlike those two, I was _terrified_ ," Elena laughed, "So Matt had me pretend that I was choking so we could get away."

"Except that their dad was a doctor so he jumped up to save her," Matt continued with a chuckle, his eyes now focusing solely on Elena.

"And I ran, slipped on the wet floor and bit it in front of everyone. Do you remember? Three stitches, a hangover for days and I was grounded from seeing this one for a week," the whole time Elena spoke, her eyes were glued to Matt's causing the other four to shift uncomfortably.

Anastasia looked like she was likely to breathe fire and it was only due to Ezra massaging her back soothingly that stopped her from berating Elena in public. Caroline cleared her throat, "I'm gonna go to the restroom, Ana, Elena?" With one last smile directed at Matt, Elena followed the two blondes over to the restroom.

Anastasia forgot her anger for a moment when she noticed Jenna's eyes widen and duck behind Kelly. Calling out with amusement, Anastasia said, "We already saw you Aunt Jenna."

Once they convened themselves in the restroom away from prying eyes and ears, Caroline and Anastasia whirled around to face an innocent looking Elena, and Caroline snapped, "So, um, what are you doing?"

"What?" Elena asked casually, her doe-like eyes widening with confusion.

"Well, the point of this was to show him how you care about _Stefan_. You know, not to hopscotch down memory lane," Caroline spat out angrily.

Shrugging, Elena innocently said in a self-righteous tone, "I was just trying to make conversation."

"Try less," Caroline snapped with her fists clenched. Narrowing her eyes on Anastasia with fury, Elena growled in a whining voice, "Why aren't you yelling at Ana? She was going down memory lane just as much as I was!"

"Are you _kidding_ me," Caroline shrieked, her eyes widening with disbelief, not wanting to hear anymore, she fled the restroom leaving the twins behind.

Stepping forward, Anastasia sneered at her, "Elena, I was making it a group effort; I didn't focus on you and Matt, but you, Matt, Caroline _and_ me! I wasn't reminiscing the good days of past Elena and Matt relationship! Stop making everything all about you and for once in your fucked up perspective think of others before you speak!"

And with those parting words, Anastasia left to catch up with Caroline with a fuming Elena hot on her heels when someone grabbed Elena's arms, halting Caroline and Anastasia in their movement.

"Katherine?" The grim-looking man asked. Anastasia made a beeline over to her sister and snapped at the guy who was obviously one of the escaped tomb vamps, "You've got the wrong person. Don't ever manhandle my sister again."

The vampire released Elena's wrist and watched as she huddled closer to Anastasia, "My mistake."

"Thanks," Elena whispered to Anastasia who merely nodded as they joined Caroline and walked back to their respective boyfriends. Anastasia could practically feel the vampire's eyes following their retreating backs and breathed a sigh of relief when Elena typed a message to Stefan on her phone, knowing that Stefan could easily take care of him.

"Is everything okay, Ana?" Ezra asked in concern; he didn't fail to notice how the strange man grabbed Elena and Anastasia go over to them and pry his hands off her, just like he didn't fail to notice how Stefan blanched and separated himself from the group and walk over to the man who had suddenly disappeared.

Ezra didn't know how much longer he could handle all the secrets Anastasia was obviously keeping from him, and he somehow knew that Elena, Stefan and most probably Damon were involved.

"Nothing babe, just a mix of identity, he thought Elena was someone else," Anastasia said nonchalantly, feeding him a half-lie and sighing with relief when Ezra seemingly bought it.

 *****THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES*****

Stefan, Elena, Matt and Caroline went over to the Boarding House after the grill. Ezra and Anastasia wanted to spend some time alone and excused themselves from the group. They spent the rest of the night hooking up in Ezra's car and once they were done, Ezra decided it was time to get answers.

"You're hiding something from me, Ana. I act like I believe you, but how do you expect us to work when you're keeping secrets," Ezra asked and although he sounded casual, Anastasia could hear the frustration oozing in each word.

"Babe, I'm not keeping anything –"

" _Don't lie to me!_ Just _don't,_ Ana!" Ezra snapped angrily, his green eyes piercing her, demanding the truth, "What is so bad you can't tell me?"

"Ezra, it's just, _I can't_. It's not my secret to tell, you should respect that," Anastasia sighed in exasperation; she was sick and tired of avoiding him all week when he kept demanding answers, and the event with the vampire at the grill brought the questions back tenfold.

An angry growl escaped Ezra's throat and he got out of the car abruptly, slamming the door loudly in his wake. Anastasia decided to give him a few minutes alone with his thoughts before joining him by the woods.

"Ezra, please talk to me. Believe me, I hate keeping things from you, but it's _not_ my secret to tell," Anastasia said softly as she took each of his hands in hers, interlacing their fingers together.

"Then whose are they, Ana?" Ezra snapped, his voice was calmer but in no means was he less frustrated. Taking in Anastasia's abrupt silence got Ezra thinking; he's had a crush on Anastasia Gilbert for years, and he knew a lot about her – one think that stood out, that he respected and adored about her was her unwavering loyalty to those she loved. "The Salvatores? It's them isn't it?"

Anastasia stared at him bewilderly and in a guilt-ridden voice said, "Why would you assume that?"

"Your loyalty knows no bounds, Ana. The Salvatores are new to town and after befriending Stefan, you miraculously patched things up with Damon. So here I am connecting the dots, Ana!" Ezra snapped back.

Before Anastasia could get a word in to defend her case and the Salvatores, she found herself being flung into the air, hitting the tree hard and by the resounding crack in the air and the excruciating pain in her side; she knew that she had cracked a rib or two.

"Ana!" Ezra yelled, his eyes widening when two men approached them and they seemed to have ignored Ezra's presence completely as they surrounded Anastasia.

Anastasia glared up at them as she tried valiantly to get up onto her feet using the tree for support. She needed to protect Ezra. One of the vampires snarled, "Miss Pearl asked us to get rid of her problem. Say goodbye."

Anastasia's eyes narrowed into slits as her hand reached out to a fallen branch. Before the vampires could launch at her, she reiterated her previous action with Pearl and Anna and clenched her fists, spitefully watching as both pairs of eyes widened and they began clawing at their throats trying to suck in oxygen.

Anastasia pounced and stabbed the vampire that acted as the spokesperson in the heart, watching as he desiccated before her eyes, but she titled her head in confusion when she found a well-crafted stake protruding out from the second one's chest, falling with a thud on the ground.

She found Ezra standing over him with a hateful glint in his jade eyes before his attention snapped over to Anastasia as she knelt on the ground, biting the insides of her cheeks to muffle her screams of pain. "Babe, are you okay," Ezra went to hold her, but when his palm grazed her side, she screamed out in pain, tears falling from her eyes, "Come on, hospital Ana."

Once they were in Ezra's car, Anastasia groaned out, "No. No hospital."

Ezra stared at her with incredulous, disbelieving eyes, "Ana, you have broken ribs; you need to see a doctor."

"No! Take me to the Salvatores or so help me god I'll get out of the car and walk to the Boarding house myself," Anastasia managed to snap in her painful and weakened state.

Ezra slammed his hand on the steering wheel hard and snarled, "Fine! You wanna tell me why you would rather go to the Salvatores than Mystic Falls General where there are actual doctors that can help you?"

Dodging his question, Anastasia instead asked, "How long have you known about vampires?" There was no way in hell someone oblivious to their existence would have a ready-made wooden stake in their car.

"Since the start of my senior year," he replied, speeding down the road to the Salvatores, "My parents decided it was time I know of the town's dark secret," he let out a humorless laugh, "First vampire I actually saw with my own two eyes was my uncle Logan getting staked by Mr. Saltzman at the Fell Warehouse." Upon hearing Anastasia suck in a sharp intake of breath, Ezra narrowed his eyes, "You knew, _didn't you_?"

Anastasia didn't want to lie to Ezra anymore. He actually knew of vampires before she found out, and so he deserved the truth from her, especially when it came to information about his deceased uncle, "Why do you think he pitted you against me? Damon and I cornered him earlier in the warehouse where he had corpses piling up."

Ezra inhaled a long breath; now everything was beginning to make sense, and he once again felt guilt churn in his stomach for accusing her of cheating on him with Damon. "How long have you known about vampires?"

"Halloween," Anastasia simply said as they reached the Boarding House. Ezra wasted no time in running over to her side and helping Anastasia out of the car and she frowned when she found the Salvatore's downstairs window was smashed. "Ezra, do you trust me?" she rasped out, feeling as though she were about to pass out any minute from the pain.

Ezra hesitated for a moment causing Anastasia to stare at him sadly, but then he gave a firm nod. Her knees buckled and Ezra had no choice but to carry her into his arms, but once they reached the front door, she motioned for him to settle her on the ground.

"Could you help me out a little bit," Damon's voice sounded out and they walked in to find Damon dragging a desiccated female vampire over to the fireplace.

"What happened here?" Anastasia choked out, halting both vampires in their movement. Damon gave her a warning glare, nudging his head toward Ezra's direction. "He already knows, Damon, now can one of you heal me please," she moaned.

Damon huffed crossly and passed over the vampire to Stefan as he approached her, Anastasia felt Ezra stiffen when Damon vamped out and bit his wrist but she ignored him for the moment and drank some blood.

"You're going to have to take care you don't die in the next 24 hours Ana," Stefan warned her, receiving a nod and a half-smile from the blonde.

"Screw that, Stefan," Damon snapped, "You told your boy toy about us, are you crazy?"

"I've already known about vampires since the beginning of the year," Ezra sneered at him, "I just didn't know you two were vampires."

"Even better," Damon muttered sarcastically fixing Anastasia with a glare. She shrugged apologetically, stretched out her healed body and said, "Don't look at me Damon, we were ambushed by two of the tomb vamps. Apparently they were ordered by _Miss Pearl_ to get rid of me. I should have killed her when I had the chance this morning, but now, now all bets are off."

"Woah, calm down Buffy, no need to get all worked out and lose a heart in the process, we'll deal with it," Damon smirked, his eyes fixated on the burning body of Beth Anne, "You weren't the only one attacked by the tomb vampires."

"Yeah, but they were here for revenge, Damon," Stefan snapped, "Anastasia has a bounty on her head by Pearl now. They are two completely different things."

"Thank you," Anastasia huffed before doing a double take, "Wait, you said tomb vampires, as in plural. Where is the other one? I see only one mummified corpse here."

"Yeah, about that … he escaped," Damon quipped nonchalantly, "Turns out he was the one that mistook Elena was Katherine when you were all on your little date."

"Hold up, what is wrong with you Ana, you're having light conversation with a bunch of vampires. Does Elena know she's dating one?" Ezra snapped. Anastasia gave Damon a warning glare as she turned to confront her boyfriend.

"Ez, of course Elena knows," pinching the bridge of her nose, she pleaded, "Damon and Stefan are my friends, Ezra. I can't allow you to kill them."

"More like we'll rip your heart out before you even try," Damon said snarkily, rolling his eyes and ignoring the shove Stefan gave him and Anastasia's glare.

"I'm being trained by my dad to be a vampire hunter, Ana! Do you know what that means?" Ezra shouted in disbelief. Stefan shifted uncomfortably and Damon muttered, "Oh crap!" Shaking his head, Ezra stared sadly at Anastasia, "I'm sorry, Ana. I can't, I can't do this."

"Do what?" Anastasia asked softly; Damon and Stefan were smart enough to keep their mouths shut and went back to frying Beth Anne's body.

"Be with you," he bellowed, making Anastasia still in shock and hiss, " _What_? Are you- Are you breaking up with me … _again_?!"

Placing a hand over his eyes for a moment, Ezra sucked in a deep breath and said, "Because I love you, I won't tell anyone about the Salvatores, but … but I'm a vampire hunter, this goes against everything my family and even yours believe in. I can't be with someone who places vampires above me; first and foremost, I can't be with you if you are going to associate with them. I'm sorry."

Anastasia opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She snapped it shut and tears fell down from her eyes as she watched Ezra leave and slam the door behind him. Hugging her body to herself, Anastasia broke down in heavy sobs ignoring the two vampire's pitying looks as she thought of the man she loved, leaving her again … but this time, it wasn't some silly fight, she honestly didn't think they would be able to move past this issue.

 **A/N:** **There you have it … Ezra knows and knew long before Ana did. Honestly, I was trying to make my story more realistic, and I find it hard to believe someone born into a founding family would be dandy with befriending vampires … so Anezra is on a little break.**

 **Sorry Anezra fans! Don't hate me …**

 **R &R.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **Chapter 17:**

Anastasia woke up to a raging storm battle rattling the windows and shattering her eardrums. Opening her bleary and puffed up eyes, the first thing she took notice of were the dried trails of tears along her face, and her red-rimmed eyes from the onslaught of tears she shed the other night.

Sitting up slowly, she noted that she wasn't sleeping safely in her room, and from the familiar dulcet tones echoing from downstairs, she recognized herself to be in the Salvatore Boarding house safely ensconced and tucked into bed in one of the many guest rooms. And then the memories flooded her mind, and a despairing sob escaping her throat.

Two vampires from the tomb attacked her and Ezra, injuring her in the process; Damon had to give her blood to heal; Ezra was a vampire hunter and broke up with her for associating herself with vampires.

Although she was mad and distraught that Ezra had broken up with her instead of talking it out, she knew that he had full rights, even if she hated his reasoning – vampires went against his beliefs, and Anastasia couldn't ask him to forfeit them for her sake.

Jumping into the shower, Anastasia tried washing away all feelings of despair with the scolding water and then redressed herself in last night's clothes before shuffling downstairs where Damon and Stefan could be seen trying to board the broken windows – they too, were attacked by two vamps from the tomb; the only difference however, was that she was attacked due to Pearl's vendetta, and she was going to kill the bitch.

"Morning," Stefan smiled, worried eyes focused on her pale form, a huge contrast to her usually vibrant and tanned skin, but hey, she was allowed to be depressed; the boy she was in love with dumped her. Again.

"Hey. Thanks for tucking me in," Anastasia muttered, curling herself onto the couch.

Damon smirked, however this smirk was different, it was more sad then smug, "Couldn't allow our best defendant to fall asleep on the couch now, could we?"

A dry chuckle escaped her just as the wonderful smell of decaf coffee beans took over her sense buds and a fresh mug of coffee was thrust under her nostrils by a helpful Stefan, "Thanks Stefan. Thought there was only blood in this joint for nourishment," she jibed.

"Hey, we vampires need to eat, too," Stefan chuckled, embracing her in a friendly and comforting hug – something she desperately needed. Anastasia tried suppressing the onslaught of tears that were threatening to burst and threw the Salvatore brothers a shaky smile, just as the front door opened and a rattled Elena walked in.

Figures the bitch didn't know how to knock and wait until she was admitted entry.

"You guys, Ana is mis …sing," she trailed off, her eyes widening and jaw dropping when she noticed her twin looking pale and depressed curled into a ball with a mug of coffee in her hands and her boyfriend's arms wrapped around her, "I was worried! Why didn't you call or come home, or –"

"Elena! Not the time," Damon snappishly hushed her, making a quieting motion with his hand.

Elena huffed and slumped down beside Anastasia, "What happened?" After Damon, Stefan and Anastasia took turns in regaling last night's events to her, Elena's face softened drastically and she engulfed her twin in a comforting, sisterly hug.

The Gilbert twins may have their differences and fight like cats and dogs, but at the moment, Anastasia needed the comfort and support of her twin. She didn't take notice of how much Ezra impacted her and how much she loved him and _needed_ him, until he dumped her last night, and she wished more than anything that he would walk through the door and take her back with open arms.

Once they brought back the topic of the tomb vampires, Damon snarled out in fury, "I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night."

Stefan rolled his eyes before giving his brother a deadpanned look, "Yeah, and then what? We turn to the rest of the house of vampires and say, 'Oops. Sorry?'"

In spite of her horrid mood, Anastasia couldn't help but let out a loud, unladylike snort of laughter at Stefan's words, "That was funny Stef. You just made a funny. But no, I'm with Damon. That bitch sent vampires to kill me last night. I'd like to pay her back with a stake through her heart," she snarled threateningly.

Stefan's face morphed in recognition; he kind of forgot that Pearl had a vendetta against Anastasia ever since she used her 'whatever' powers against her and threw her out the house while defending Damon.

Fear was the main emotion on Elena's face at the mention of Pearl threatening her sister, and she growled at Damon with disbelief, "I can't believe you made a deal with her."

"Uh, no I didn't, Elena," Damon said with a casual eye roll, "I told her no. I'm over Katherine. You don't need to be snarky."

"Good for you," Anastasia silently applauded him, garnering a smug smile from Damon and a look of incredulity from Elena.

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires had been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky," Elena pointed out haughtily.

"Yeah, and don't forget the tidbit of information about Ezra being a vampire hunter," Anastasia snapped; she knew that Ezra wouldn't harm Damon and Stefan, he promised her, but it didn't mean she couldn't worry or be heartbroken with his loss. All Anastasia wanted was to abolish Pearl and get Ezra back.

Elena spared Anastasia a pitying look; how ironic was it. One Gilbert twin was dating and in love with a vampire, while the other was dating and in love with a vampire hunter, who also happened to be best friends with three vampires; Damon, Stefan and Lexi.

Anastasia was a walking-talking, ironic figure. You don't see this shit happen every day.

"Look, we're not being very productive," Stefan suddenly blurted out. He spared a glance at Damon before concentrating on the twins, "We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Right, Damon."

Rolling his eyes, Damon mocked obedience, "Yes, Saint Stefan."

"Well, whatever the plan is, I'm in. And before any of you argue, I've got a major power booster, I'm not exactly helpless," Anastasia warned them, as the Salvatore brothers looked ready to argue. In unison, they both recalled how she used her scary and impressive powers on two really old vampires the other day and nodded in agreement.

"Well, what about me?" Elena piped up, staring at the three others in the room, "I can't just sit here and do nothing." Anastasia suppressed an eye roll; Elena had no means of defending herself, her arguing with them was nothing but a waste of time.

Stefan stared solemnly at Elena, "That's _exactly_ what you're gonna do, because that's what going to keep you safe."

Elena pouted, and just like Anastasia expected, stubbornly shook her head, eyes glued to the forest green orbs of her boyfriend, "Which means nothing if you're not safe, too- hey, where are you going?" she asked upon noticing Anastasia walking towards the front door.

She stared at them from over her shoulder, "I'm going to change clothes _and_ _then_ I'm heading over to the Grill. I need some junk food."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIAIRES-**

When Anastasia walked into the Grill, the only familiar faces were Matt and Caroline who were currently locking lips. As the latest lovebirds broke apart, Caroline beamed and waved her over while Matt returned to work.

"I'm glad I saw you before I left-"

"Why were you going?" Anastasia interjected worriedly; it wasn't safe for her friend to leave during a storm, especially while the tomb vamps were all coming out to play with the citizens especially those from the founding families.

"It's dad's boyfriend's daughter's birthday. Remember, the non-traditional traditional ritual," Caroline scoffed, shrugging nonchalantly. Anastasia let out a small chuckle; she had joined Caroline once, and attended Alison's birthday, and it was such a bore. But Anastasia knew that Caroline would do anything to see her dad ever since he left Liz and barely made it to Mystic Falls for a visit.

Staring solemn eyes at her best friend, Anastasia couldn't help but warn her to take care and call her if she needed any help; she couldn't help but worry, and a part of her really wanted to inform her of everything that went bump in the night. She was starting to think that none of her loved ones were safe being kept in the dark and she hoped that Jeremy understood her clue of checking Elena's diary – but he still seemed to be perfectly compelled, kept in the dark about the existence of vampires.

"How was your night alone with Ezra?" Caroline smirked, referring to last night when the couple ditched going to the Boarding House with them. Anastasia's smile dropped instantly, and her eyes began watering slightly.

"Yeah, he broke up with me." Caroline's eyes narrowed to slits, and looked about to tear Ezra a new one when Anastasia abruptly interrupted, "Long story for another time. You go have fun and don't worry about me, kay?"

It took a while to convince Caroline to leave but she finally acquiesced. It was only a few minutes later, Ezra walked in with a group of his senior friends, and abruptly halted mid-laugh when he noticed his ex staring at him sadly half way through a bunch of much needed breakup junk food.

Anastasia bottled-up the traitorous tears and continued eating her burger and fries with gusto, ignoring the group as they sat a table behind her. The fact that Ezra could laugh so easily and move on not even a day after breaking up with her, broke her heart and once more, she felt she wasn't good enough.

Just as Anastasia was about to order the check, Damon and Elena slid opposite to her and Damon had a rare expression of seriousness on his face. Throwing the napkin on the table in exasperation, Anastasia's concern increased, "What happened? Damon why do you look like someone stole your entire blood supply?"

"Since you left the Boarding House, have you seen Stefan?" Elena rapidly asked, her chocolate brown eyes glimmering with unshed tears and fear.

"No. Why? What's going on?" Anastasia's pity party was all but forgotten as her eyes flittered from Damon to Elena.

Damon snarled through gritted teeth, "That jackass Frederick got Stefan good last night, right after you and Elena left, he went to feed and hasn't been answering his cell since. You were our last hope." Anastasia knew that even though Damon talked the talk about torturing and hating Stefan, he was worried about his little brother. Anastasia grabbed her phone at once. She knew that if Stefan hadn't answered when Elena called, he wouldn't pick up for her, but it was worth a shot.

"Voicemail," she slammed the phone onto the table. She threw a couple of bucks on the table and got up, "Come on, let's go find him." Elena was by her side at once, but Damon's eyes bulged immensely and he placed a hand on each twins' shoulders.

"Woah, woah, hold up. We can't just run around half-cocked without a plan."

"Damon, we know where he is. We already discussed this. If he wasn't at the Grill with Ana, then he's at Pearl's," Elena argued vehemently, staring at Damon with disbelief.

"What's going on? Ana, is everything alright?" Ezra asked from behind her; glad that he seemed to care about her well-being, but with Stefan suspiciously missing and the tomb vamps around, especially Pearl, coupled with Ezra dumping her and then enjoying himself so obviously right in front of her face, Anastasia saw red and glared at him with her signature sneer, "Like you care. _You_ left _me_ ; you have no right to worry about me anymore."

"Ana –"Ezra began sadly, but Anastasia interjected, "No, just go back and enjoy your time with your friends. Damon, Elena let's go bust down their door." Damon and Elena traded nervous looks, but abided and without sparing a second glance at the vampire hunter, they followed her outside and drove over to the farmhouse by the woods.

Parking the car, Damon ignored Elena in the backseat and focused on a still seething Anastasia, "I'll go by myself; you're our secret weapon, so stay hidden, alright?" Anastasia nodded and the twins stayed quiet as Damon vanished from view.

"If this doesn't work out, we can ask Alaric for help," Elena blurted out all of a sudden. Anastasia stayed quiet in thought; Elena's plan had merit; Stefan already informed her of his magic ring their vampire birth mother gave Alaric that managed to bring him back to life after Damon 'accidentally' killed him.

The car door opened and a wet and furious Damon clambered inside slamming the door shut in his wake, "They have him. I can't get in," he snarled, banging the steering wheel in rage.

"Why not?" Elena piped up from the backseat.

"Because the woman who own the house is compelled not to let me in," Damon snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose; Stefan looked horrible and weak, and he wanted nothing more than to rip Frederick's heart from its place when he saw the state of his little brother. He needed to get him out of there; no one tortured or harmed his brother but him.

"Elena had an idea, and I think we should follow it through," Anastasia began, garnering Damon's attention. These vampires wanted revenge; well, Anastasia Gilbert had a gift for doling out revenge and after they rescue Stefan, she's going to make sure Pearl had a pretty carved stake sticking through her heart. No one, _no one_ threatened her life and the lives of her loved ones and got away with it.

Anastasia Gilbert was in an extremely vengeful mood, and it bode well for nobody.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

"Well, don't you look … alive?" Damon smugly asked rhetorically causing Alaric to stop in his tracks and glare at Damon from behind.

"You can't hurt me," Alaric sneered, although he put up a brave front, he wasn't stupid enough to intimidate a vampire, and a deadly one at that.

Anastasia linked arms with Elena and allowed themselves to be seen, hoping to calm down the teacher and get in his good graces. Damon had a talent for pissing people off and they needed his help, not angering him further. "Heya, Mr. Saltzman, remember me. Well, we kinda, sorta, _really_ need your help."

Alaric stared at the twins in silence for a moment; those girls were in actuality his stepdaughters and they were deeply associated with vampires; as much as he would love to distance himself from them, he knew that the least he could do was hear them out. He motioned them to follow him and led the way to his classroom and Anastasia couldn't help but gape when she noted Ezra's presence.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, loosening her grip from Elena's.

A brow raised and he gave her a deadpanned look, "I can ask you the same thing. But if you really want to know- Mr. Saltzman is an efficient vampire hunter, ever since he killed my Uncle Logan, he's been helping me learn to fight."

"How lovely, a vampire hunter reunion," Damon piped up sarcastically causing Ezra to glare daggers at him and tightly grip a stake. Elena decided it was time to intervene, knowing that Anastasia was currently processing the inclusion of her ex, and Stefan was already running out of time.

"Look, Mr. Saltzman, the tomb vampires- well, Frederick, he captured Stefan. He's in the house. Damon's a vampire, he can't get in. We need you. I would go, but –"

"But your life is valuable," Damon smoothly interjected, his electric blue eyes singling Alaric out, "Yours, on the other hand is …" he trailed off, a smirk present on his face and his eyes drifting over to the chunky ring on his finger.

"Stefan told us about your ring," Elena calmly revealed to him and Alaric clenched his fist, staring at his ring awkwardly before clearing his throat and feigning confusion, "What about it?"

"Let me recap," Damon lazily spoke up from Anastasia's side, "You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?" he smartly asked, grunting when Anastasia smacked him hard on the stomach and glared at him with the silent message to behave.

"Yeah, the part where I try to kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss," Alaric growled uncomfortably.

Ezra stared at Anastasia in disbelief. Not once did his eyes leave her figure since they entered the classroom, "I can't believe this is the vampire you're defending. A cold blooded killer –"

"Who saved my life!" Anastasia snarled, stepping forward slightly, "Damon, _saved my life_. What cold-blooded killer with no redeeming qualities would take the time to help me out while a vampire was seconds away from ripping a huge chuck into my neck for dinner?!"

Alaric and Ezra stumbled back in slight shock while Damon shrugged modestly, enjoying their reactions – truth was, somebody defending him was new to him, and for the umpteenth time, he was glad that Anastasia was his friend.

"Please, Mr. Saltzman. It's Stefan," Elena whispered softly, doe-like eyes beseeching Alaric to help them out. But he grimly shook his head, "I'm sorry, Elena. But it's not my problem."

"Ugh, whatever, let's leave. We'll just use me," Anastasia snapped, grabbing both Damon and Elena's arms and turning around.

"Excuse me! Ana, I don't want you endangering yourself," Ezra snapped, unable to believe what he had just heard. Anastasia glared at him, "Newsflash Ezra. The leader, Pearl has a grudge against me because I kicked her ass the other day. Why do you think those two vampires attacked me last night, and ignored you completely? They were _sent to kill me_."

"You're right, Ana. They're no help, which is a shame really," Damon pointedly directed his next words to Alaric, "Because the woman in charge of the crowd, Pearl, can help you find your _wife_."

"You're lying," Alaric rebutted immediately.

"Am I?" Damon raised an eyebrow in challenge, "Why don't you ask her for yourself?" There was a moment of silence and Damon scoffed impatiently, " _Coward_. Come on, Ana, Elena."

Just as they were exiting the classroom, Alaric and shockingly, to their surprise, Ezra, yelled out after them to wait, agreeing to go. Damon inwardly smirked.

Alaric began pulling out a bunch of cleverly crafted arsenals, and Damon whistled, "Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night." Anastasia had already seen his weapons before when she and Stefan came to interrogate her, so she wasn't surprised.

"Yeah, well, I have _you_ to thank for that."

While Alaric explained to them the purpose of each weapon, Ezra's eyes were plastered on Anastasia. He couldn't believe he was actually teaming up with a vampire to rescue a vampire who was being tortured from a group of vampires. It was mind-boggling, and Ezra knew that the only reason he was lending out a helping hand, was to protect Anastasia. He still loved her, even though he broke up with her.

Once again, they found themselves parked in front of the farmhouse and Elena was silently fuming because everyone shot her down, ordering her to stay in the car and out of sight. When Alaric and Ezra however, motioned for Anastasia to stay with her, they were shocked that Damon dismissed their worries, informing them that she could take care of herself. Of course, the two vampire hunters had no idea how much power Anastasia held in her veins, and that she wasn't a mere helpless human.

The plan was for Alaric to pretend his car broke down, and once the vampires allowed him entry to make a 'phone call', he would bring the human out so they could allow Damon inside. Other than that, Alaric and Ezra would leave, and Damon and Anastasia would bust Stefan out – Ezra was not pleased with that part of the plan, but she was adamant that they get themselves safe and that her and Damon would easily be able to handle the remaining vamps.

Suddenly, after a few minutes of waiting, Alaric appeared in the back door with the human. "I'm really sorry. But you're gonna need to invite a friend of mine inside," Alaric told her urgently. The lady laid eyes upon Damon and shook her head, "Oh, I'm sorry. He's not allowed in the house."

Huffing, Anastasia demanded Alaric to get her out of the house, ignoring the baffled look Ezra had sent her; she knew that the two vampire hunters were going to hate this part, but the woman couldn't survive if they wanted to get Stefan out. Once Damon compelled her, asking if she was married or had parents, children, anyone else who lives in the property, he snapped her neck.

"Why did you kill her?" Ezra growled, advancing towards Damon but Anastasia grabbed his hand in warning, shaking her head. Alaric glared at him, "You were supposed to compel her."

"It doesn't work that way," Damon snapped, taking Anastasia's hand.

"She is human," Ezra sneered, glaring with envy at Damon and Anastasia's adjoined hands. Damon rolled his eyes, "And I'm not! So I don't care. Now, get out of here, both of you. And get rid of the body!"

Without sparing her worried ex-boyfriend another look, Anastasia entered the house with Damon, to begin fighting for their lives. They stared impressively at the dead vampire Alaric killed and shared a grin before splitting up, stealthily walking through the house in search for Stefan.

Anastasia only ran into one vampire, and without a second though, she deftly raised a hand sending the vampire backwards onto the opposite wall, grabbing a stake from her boot and plunging it into his chest, watching triumphantly as he desiccated right before her eyes.

Not wanting to waste a stake with over twenty vampires in the house, Anastasia tried yanking it from his chest, but it was deeply lodged inside. Frowning, Anastasia scrunched her forehead in concentration and before she knew it, a wooden stake identical to the one in the nameless vampire's chest, duplicated into her hand, a rush of tingling power sparkling in her hand. For a moment, Anastasia had forgotten her surroundings, shocked at what she had just been able to perform; she heard a noise from downstairs and she collected her bearings only to run head-first into Elena.

"What are you doing here?" Anastasia hissed. Feeling a presence behind her the twins turned to face an angry Damon glaring at Elena, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Stefan's down there, I'm not about to wait in the car. I'm here to help," Elena stubbornly raised her chin in the air. Sharing an exasperated look, Damon and Anastasia decided it was best to keep their mouths shut and trudged down the stairs, breathing a sigh of relief when they found a battered and weak Stefan, but an alive one, tied up along with a dark-skinned vampire.

The ropes were laced with vervain and the twins made haste, quickly untying both of them; according to Stefan, the other vampire, Harper, got tied up alongside of him because he was against Frederick torturing Stefan. In Anastasia's opinion, the poor guy deserved a reprieve.

They sent Elena off with Stefan to the car warning her not to stop, while they both distracted the tomb vamps, trying to kill as many as possible, including Frederick.

Damon was busy fighting Frederick and Anastasia covered his ass, throwing random vampires in the opposite direction and curling her fists, blocking all oxygen and having them pass out from asphyxiation.

Just as a vampire was about to stake Damon, he collapsed on the ground, a vervain dart sticking out from his back, and they stared in mutual surprise and shock at Alaric and Ezra.

"Frederick escaped!" Damon growled, "I'm going after him," he trusted Anastasia's safety with Alaric and Ezra, but just as he opened the door, they witnessed countless more vampires approaching.

"Fuck!" Anastasia hissed.

"How many more of those vervain darts you have left?" Damon asked Ezra and Alaric.

"One each," Alaric sighed in defeat.

"That's not gonna be enough," Damon growled, yanking Anastasia's hand to pull her behind him. Anastasia felt her blood tingling in her veins, and a whisper in her ear telling her what to do. "Ana, wha-"

Damon was cut off, his eyes widening when Anastasia's eyes glowed an orange-red, like fire. Her hands were both outstretched in front of her and fire shot off from her fingertips, causing the vampires to halt in their steps, blocked by a large trail of fire.

Alaric whistled in surprise and awe, while a proud smirk appeared on Damon's face. Poor Ezra was flabbergasted, "How is she- what is she doing? How?"

Damon shrugged nonchalantly, "We don't know. Ana is able to do things, powerful things, why do you think I allowed her to fight with me?" he scoffed.

"So, what you said to get me to do this, about my wife. It was a lie, wasn't it?" Alaric commented offhandedly while he continued staring at the fire in awe, just as Anastasia snapped out of her daze and leaned against the wall.

"Yep," Damon popped his 'p', rushing over to Anastasia's side and ignoring the grunt of annoyance from Ezra at their close contact.

"Stop. What's going on here?" Pearl's voice barked out, her eyes widening in fear from the fire to Anastasia, "What did you do?" she hissed.

"Us?" Damon snarled, placing a supporting hand around Anastasia's waist and glaring at Pearl, "Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother."

Pearl was abashed, staring at the ground and keeping a tight hold on Anna, "Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be dealt with."

Anastasia snarled, "And what about you, hmm? Sending vamps to get rid of me, low blow, bitch. Your little messengers are _dead_ ," Anastasia's blue orbs turned orange once again and Pearl and Anna both flinched backward in fear, "Wrong move, Pearl. You just made an enemy. Both of you. Let's go," she called out to Damon, Alaric and Ezra, gleefully leaving the other vampires frozen in fear.

"You really know how to instill fear, don't you?" Damon chuckled proudly, "You are _badass_!"

"Eh, I try," Anastasia snorted. It was such a rush.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

"Jer-Bear, are you okay?" Anastasia ran over and engulfed Jeremy in a suffocating yet comforting hug after she was done comforting Caroline. Unfortunately, the storm had unearthed Vicki's corpse from where Damon had buried her after the Halloween party and Caroline stumbled upon it, and now Mystic Falls knew that Vicki Donovan was dead and not missing.

The second Caroline called with the news, Elena and Anastasia had Damon drop them off at the Donovan's knowing that their brother was in love with the deceased and would need them while he mourned.

Elena disappeared later to meet up with Stefan and Anastasia dropped Jeremy home after walking the short distance to the Grill where her car had been parked all day. Anastasia dutifully followed her little brother to his room, and met his stare head on; there was something different about him, and she hoped that he understood her cryptic advice.

"Thank you," Jeremy whispered out of the blue, causing Anastasia to tilt her head to the side in confusion, "For fighting for me and giving me the clue I needed."

A small smile formed on her face, "You know."

"I know."

 **A/N:** **Team Ana/Jeremy; he took her clue and read Elena's Diary.**

 **Did you like how I involved Ezra fighting the tomb vamps? I know that a lot of you are against Ezra AND Anezra, but he is an important OC and isn't going away anytime soon. Try understanding from his POV; his whole family are against vampires, and he is training to kill them … but maybe his love for Ana would place him firmly on their team.**

 **I mean COME ON, Matt Dallas is one sexy hunk … don't you think? (A)**

 **R &R.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **Chapter 18:**

Anastasia was adding on the final touches to her makeup when there was a knock on her bedroom door and Jeremy walked in immediately afterwards without waiting to be allowed admittance.

Without pausing in her administration or moving from her spot in front of her floor-length mirror, Anastasia's sapphire eyes flickered to observe the reflection of her brother who was currently dressed for school and making himself confortable on her bed.

"What's up, Jer?" Anastasia flippantly asked, applying black mascara and fluttering her long lashes before turning around and joining him on the bed.

"I wanted to talk to you about the whole … vampire thing," Jeremy hesitated slightly; Anastasia knew that even though she was the one who gave him the hint to check Elena's diary, her little brother was unsure over whether or not she was trustworthy; she didn't exactly blame him since she bore witness to Damon and Elena messing with his memory.

Gathering Jeremy's hands into hers, she calmly said, "Jer, if you read Elena's entry about that Halloween night, then you'd know that I was _extremely_ against compelling you. That bitch even tried compelling me, mostly because I disagreed with her. If I wasn't immune to compulsion, then I'd probably be in your shoes."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I read in some of her entries that you have these … powers? And that you randomly get new ones that are unexplainable. What's that about? What exactly are you?" Jeremy asked curiously, and Anastasia was thrilled when she detected no hostility in his tone.

"I don't know! And it's sooo _frustrating_! I asked Sheila Bennett before she died- she was helping me, and we contacted the spirits. I actually managed to speak with an ancestor of mine and she told me I'm not ready to know yet," she scoffed, visibly annoyed now that she recalled her ancestor's words. Jeremy snorted in amusement, before turning solemn again, "How come Elena didn't write that in her journal?"

"'Cause little bro, I don't tell her _everything_. I don't trust her _at all_ , Jer-Bear. So whatever I tell you, it stays between us. Capish?" Anastasia questioned him; her eyes hardened slightly displaying her seriousness.

"Promise. Just … no more secrets, okay?" Jeremy pleaded her. Anastasia felt a pang in her heart as she glanced deeply into her baby brother's chocolate brown orbs; Jeremy meant more to her than Elena ever would, even with her recent discovery of being adopted and Elena unfortunately being her only biological relative, and she silently promised herself that she would never keep him out of the loop any longer, endangering his life further because Elena was a bossy, controlling bitch.

"Jer, I promise, _no more secrets_. I will try and tell you everything to the best of my ability. I just, I couldn't overrule Elena's decision that night when she had two vampires on her beck and call."

"Jer, Ana, come on! Going to school! Walking out the door now!" Elena's voice yelled from the corridor, and the two siblings could hear her trudging down the stairs.

"Speak of the devil," Anastasia murmured, eliciting a chuckle from Jeremy. "Come on, let's go before Saint Elena barges in here," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him off the bed.

Gathering their things, Anastasia and Jeremy were not far from Elena when she went to open the door, stumbling backward in shock when she found a handsome blonde man with sparkling sapphire eyes about to knock the door.

"Hello, Elena," he smiled.

Elena was unable to respond as a loud, high-pitched squeal erupted from behind her and a blonde bullet raced past her and into man's arms, "UNCLE JOHN!"

"Umph," escaped his throat before he began laughing fondly, twirling his niece into circles while keeping a strong grip around her, "Heya Sunshine! How are you?"

"Better now that you're here," Anastasia's voice came out muffled as her face was plastered into his chest. Beaming, she slightly pulled away, keeping her arms locked around him, "Uncle John, I missed you so much!"

"Missed you more, Sunshine," he chuckled fondly, his sapphire blue eyes that she had inherited twinkling with happiness. He glanced upward at a scowling Jenna and smiled pleasantly, "Jenna."

"John, you made it," Jenna replied in distaste. Anastasia shot her a warning glare as John smiled, unperturbed by her tone and obvious resentment, "I said I'll be here before noon."

"Uncle John, what's up," Jeremy gave him a small smile before clapping his back and walking out the door. Returning the greeting, John smirked at Jenna, keeping an arm tightly wound around Anastasia and saying, "I had some business in town; I thought that a visit was in order."

"And…?" Anastasia harrumphed, shooting him a mock-glare.

" _And_ … I wanted to see you, of course," John chuckled.

"How long are you staying?" Elena grumbled haughtily, crossing her arms together. Anastasia gave her the bitchiest glare she could muster; Elena hated Uncle John with a passion and never shied away from showing him exactly how unwelcome his presence was around her. Personally, Anastasia knew that her twin was jealous because Uncle John always preferred her ever since they were children and constantly spoiled her with many gifts … like her beloved and faithful car. In her opinion, Uncle John was the coolest and most amazing uncle she could ever wish for and she loved him immensely.

"I don't know yet," John responded, barely giving her a second glance as he looked down at his blonde niece, "Sunshine, don't you have school to get to?"

Sunshine was Uncle John's personal nickname that he had been fondly calling Anastasia ever since she was a child; Anastasia recalled the memory of when she was five, curiously asking him why he always called her that specific pet name. Apparently Anastasia was always a bubbly and hyper child that never failed to bring light into his life and he couldn't help but smile whenever he was around her, and the nickname stuck … not that she was complaining or anything.

"Ugh, fine! But after school, you, me, we're going to have lunch together," Anastasia insisted with an adorable pout.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Sunshine."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

"He said his trip is open ended," Anastasia heard Elena saying to Matt with a pronounced sneer on her face as she and Caroline made their way over to them.

Matt grimaced, "Uncle John, I never really liked that guy."

"Does anyone?" Elena retorted rudely, oblivious to Matt's eyes suddenly widening, his posture shifting into guilt as the two blondes approached their side.

"Yes, actually. I DO!" Anastasia snapped bitchily, glaring daggers at a surprised Elena, "You know, Elena, just because Uncle John doesn't kiss the ground you walk on, doesn't mean you should hate on him, _bitch_!"

"Ana-"

"And _I_ actually like Uncle John, too!" Caroline sneered, smoothly interjecting Elena before she could come up with some frumpy excuse, "He _always_ treated me like a niece and took me out with Ana loads of time while you kept your distance, Elena."

Anastasia beamed at her best friend who was a complete godsend; but it was true. Caroline adored Uncle John almost as much as she did, and never understood why Elena and her mother, too, showed such intense dislike towards him. However, Caroline never failed to defend John Gilbert whenever she overheard people talking shit about him, and that only brought the two best friends closer than they already were.

"Uh, Ana, I'm sorry," Matt apologized sheepishly. Anastasia gave him a half-hearted glare, "I'd say it's okay, but really it's _not_. A lot of people hate your mother, but you don't see me insulting her behind your back." Whipping around to face Elena, she sneered, "And _you_ , you keep your big, fat mouth shut about Uncle John. If I hear one bad word about him, I'll pulverize you. Got it? Good?"

And without another word, Anastasia walked away from them, leaving behind an amused Caroline, a guilty Matt and a rattled Elena.

After History class, Alaric asked Elena and Anastasia to stay behind and showed them a copy he made of Jeremy's extra credit essay; apparently Jeremy wrote about vampires before he found out about their existence.

"Fact or Fiction: The Truth About Vampires in Mystic Falls?" Anastasia read out loud before snorting in amusement, " _Fact_!"

Elena glared at Anastasia in disapproval before focusing on Alaric, "He wrote this?"

"He's very clear that he didn't think it was real," Alaric assured her, Anastasia's eye rolling and knowing smirk going unnoticed by both of them.

"I really hope you're right because I've done _so much_ to protect him from all of this," Elena sighed sadly.

"Yeah, because dating a vampire and asking his vampire brother to mess with our brother's mind is a great way to protect someone. Way to go, Elena. Sister of the year, right there," Anastasia scoffed, each word heavily laced with sarcasm.

" _What_ is your problem," Elena snarled; poor Alaric Saltzman stared bewilderly at the incensed twins. Crossing her arms together, Anastasia gave her a loathing sneer, "Oh, I don't know, Saint Elena. Why don't you make use of the few brain cells you're obviously lacking and _think_ about it … _protecting_ our little brother isn't by playing hooky with vampires OR messing with his mind. If you're so worried about him, then maybe you should protect him by not lying to him on a constant basis so that he could better defend himself. I mean, gosh Lena," Anastasia drawled sarcastically, "It isn't like his vampire stalker Anna was about to hand him over to her psycho mother for dinner because he was completely clueless to the vampires running amok in this fucking town!"

Standing up abruptly, Anastasia grabbed her purse and glared at Elena with utmost malice that actually had her recoil backward, "I'm out of here. I'm not going to sit idly by and listen to your crap. _You disgust me_ ," she hissed, leaving the classroom and two shocked and slightly frightened twin and history teacher behind.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

"Sunshine, what happened?" John asked knowingly after watching Anastasia spear her salad harshly for the past five minutes in the Grill. Anastasia laughed fondly; her uncle knew her like the back, of his hand. Other than Jeremy, Uncle John was basically the only person in the family that understood her perfectly.

"Princess Elena! I hate her, I can't believe we're related and actually twins!" Anastasia groused with a huff. John sighed morosely, pain flickering in his eyes for a moment, "Your sister, she-, she means well, even if she's horrible at showing it."

"I don't understand how you can defend her and make excuses for her when she is _completely_ horrible to you," Anastasia shook her head. Noticing the door to the Grill opening, she whipped around and saw Ezra walk in with his friends. Their eyes connected for a moment before he adamantly walked over to the bar.

"Is there something going on with you and Ezra Fell?" John, ever the observant one, asked.

"We used to date. He actually, dumped me two weeks ago," Anastasia said pitifully.

John glared at Ezra's back, "Why?" If looks could kill …

Anastasia examined her uncle slightly, wondering if he knew about vampires since he was a member of the founding families. Deciding to throw caution into the wind, she bluntly said, "Uncle John, I know about vampires."

It was slightly comedic the way John was reduced to a coughing fit the second the words tumbled out of her mouth. "H-How?"

"You want the long story or cliff-notes version?"

"Cliff-notes would do," John demanded seriously; he wanted to protect her from the Supernatural. He should have known that with Damon and Stefan Salvatore in town, the twins finding out would be inevitable, especially since he recently discovered that Elena was dating Stefan.

"Went to the Halloween party, found a recently turned Vicki Donovan trying to feast on Jeremy, Elena and I intervened and then Stefan appeared out of nowhere and staked her. Then, Elena had the gall to make Damon compel Jeremy to forget what happened and when I didn't agree and threw a hissy fit, she ordered him to compel me too. That didn't work and I enjoyed smashing a tequila bottle on his head before ripping Elena a new one. Ever since then I've known everything and barely speak to Elena."

John was silent for a while as he tried to process everything he had just heard. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed in defeat, "I didn't want you to be burdened with all this, Sunshine. I didn't want you getting involved with vampires."

"Funny, that's what Ezra's vampire-hunter ass told me before dumping me." Shaking her head, Anastasia's eyes beseeched the identical ones of her uncle, "Uncle John, it was inevitable for me to get involved. There's something, there's something _wrong_ with me."

John's brows knitted together in confusion, "What do you mean 'something wrong with you'?"

"I can do things. I have these powers and every week I get a new one. I can read minds, produce fire and many other things. One vampire, Pearl, I blocked all oxygen from her the other day when she threatened the town and threw her out of the Boarding house. She sent vampires after me to kill me. Sheila Bennett had me contact the spirits, and an ancestor told me that I'm not ready to know yet," Anastasia sighed forlornly once she finished her rambling.

"Okay… about Pearl, you leave her for me to deal with, okay Sunshine. And these, _powers_ … I'll look into it. You're not alone, you have me now," John smiled, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

"Okay, but Uncle John, don't tell anyone I can read minds. It's my secret weapon, only Stefan and his friend Lexi knows and they've been sworn to secrecy."

"I'm not even going to comment on you trusting vampires, Sunshine," John sighed, though he had a slightly disapproving look when he said it. Anastasia shrugged, "They're not all bad. I mean, I despised Damon at the start, but then he saved my life when a vampire caused me to crash my car and nearly fed on me."

"Damon Salvatore saved you!" John gaped; he was getting a headache with all this vampire business and he had barely arrived into town and settled in. One thing for sure, he needed to protect his family better and stick around longer this time.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Anastasia discreetly ordered a shot of tequila before any adults could see and quickly shot it back. The Founders' Day 150 Year Anniversary Kickoff party was such a bore, but according to John, as members of the Founding Families she needed to make an appearance.

"Ana, why didn't you tell me that you and Elena are adopted?" Jeremy bluntly asked her as he appeared in her line of vision, a hurt look upon his face.

" _What_? Who told you?" Anastasia snapped angrily.

"Elena. Now answer the question," Jeremy retorted heatedly.

"That double-crossing _bitch_! Elena made me promise not to tell you, she wanted us to tell you together when _she_ was ready. I'm going to kill her!" Anastasia growled, ordering another much-needed shot.

Jeremy suddenly smiled, "I'm sorry. I just, I thought you went back on your word from this morning-"

"No, Jer. If it weren't for Princess Elena I would have told you in a heartbeat. Unlike her, I didn't care when I found out we were adopted; _you are my brother_ no matter what. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a sister to kill. Don't get into any trouble," Anastasia warned him, hitting back her second shot.

Anastasia's eyes narrowed in on Elena who was currently laughing and dancing with a surprisingly drunk Stefan. Her heels clacked as she neared the couple and her hand curled onto Elena's arm, yanking her backwards to face her and eliciting a confused yet amused look from a drunk Stefan.

"Ana, what the hell?" Elena gasped, releasing herself from the vice grip.

"Exactly what I want to know," Anastasia snapped, crossing her arms and barely allowing Elena any personal space, "You _told_ Jeremy we're adopted! Why would you do that? We agreed we'd tell him together since you weren't _ready yet_ ," she ended with quotation marks and a lot of snark.

She had the audacity to _shrug_ like it was no big deal; shrugging, Elena fluttered her innocent doe-like eyes, "You were out with John, I didn't think you'd mind, Ana."

A humorless laugh escaped Anastasia's mouth, "I get it. So you were ticked I spent time with Uncle John, you retaliated by going _behind my back_ and telling Jer something important we both agreed we'd do together."

"Ana-"

"Shut up, Stefan! If you want a painless night, I suggest you _don't_ try and defend your whore tonight," Anastasia kept her eyes on Elena the whole time, not even sparing Stefan a glance; she inwardly smiled when Stefan backed up instantly, reveling in the betrayed yet horrified expression that appeared on Saint Elena's face when he did so.

"It's like, we take one step forward and then you go ahead and bring us four steps back," breathing through her nose, the blonde glared with utter loathing at her twin, "One day, Elena, _one day_ you'll wish you can take everything back, but it'll be too late."

"What are you saying, Ana?" Elena demanded angrily.

"I'm saying payback is a bitch, and _you_ little sister, better watch out. One day you'll lose everyone and you won't have a vampire as a buffer to protect you."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

"Stefan is back on human blood, huh?" Anastasia grimaced as Damon approached her halfway into the party.

Damon whipped around to face her, surprise evident on his features, "How did you know?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Oh please. You forgot that I befriended Stef before you. His crowded forehead is all cleared out and he's drunk."

Damon smirked in amusement and chuckled before giving her an appraising look. Suddenly as though a light bulb appeared over his head, he sent her a frown and a grimace pulled up on his lips, "Your brother has been asking too many question about Vicki Donovan's death, did you know?"

"Really?" she laughed; it was obvious that Jeremy was playing Liz Forbes and Damon, getting them all riled up since he knew _exactly_ what happened to her from A to Z.

"It's not funny, Ana. If he keeps asking questions I'm going to have to compel him again."

" _Like hell you will_ ," her demeanor melted into anger and a warning glint appeared in her eyes, "How about you worry about your little brother, and I'll worry about mine."

"You got to be kidding me," Damon muttered his eyes widening as John entered the party looking unbelievable smug. Scowling, the blonde glared up at the elder Salvatore, "What?"

"Uhm, well you see, John has been causing trouble at the Council, threatening to expose vampires and so, I kind of, snapped his neck earlier," Damon shrugged casually before his eyes widened in horror and he suddenly began choking as all the oxygen left him.

Anastasia was glaring at him in anger and infinite amount of fury as she concentrated on suffocating him. Before Damon could 'die', she released her power and walked up to Damon's face, "Let me make something perfectly clear to you Damon. You're my friend and I like you. But harm my uncle again and I'll _bury_ you! Uncle John, Jeremy, Jenna and Caroline are OFF limits! Don't make me warn you again."

"I didn't know you were close with him, okay, I'm-. Actually, no I'm not sorry, but I am truly sorry for hurting you," Damon said in genuine honesty.

"I am NOT Elena, Damon," Anastasia snarled, "Just because she hates my uncle, doesn't mean that I do too. I don't want to hurt you, I really don't, but you harm my loved ones, and you'll be leaving me no choice."

"What do you expect me to do, huh? Your uncle threatened to expose me!" Damon growled his electric blue eyes hardening to ice.

"It was a bluff, Damon. I know my uncle, and after telling him of how you saved me, he'd never harm you. Try _thinking_ before taking action! But now that you 'killed him' all bets are off. You just made a formidable enemy with my uncle, and you better watch your back, because I will _always_ choose him," Anastasia threatened him.

Throwing him a disappointed look, she walked away just as Mayor Lockwood introduced John and he walked up the stage to begin his speech.

"One hundred and fifty years of community, prosperity, family. We take care of each other, we look after each other," he beamed over at an equally ecstatic Anastasia who was ignoring the muttering of Damon and Alaric from beside her, "It's good to be home."

Once the applauding was over, Anastasia whirled around to face them, "What's with all the whispering?"

"His ring. It's like mine," Alaric simply informed her with a grimace, and Anastasia widened her eyes in recognition; _of course,_ both John and Alaric miraculously survived death by Damon's hand and the thing the two vampire hunters had in common, was the ring.

Walking away from them, Anastasia took her phone out, her thumb lingering over a contact; looking around at the packed party and especially at her loved ones, the decision was instantly made.

 **Hey, I think you should make your way to Mystic Falls.**

 **It's important!**

 **-Ana.**

"Sunshine, you ready to leave?" Anastasia dropped her phone in her purse and smiled widely at her uncle before nodding. Looping arms together, John escorted his niece out and just as they neared the car, Damon's scathing voice boomed out from behind them.

"Going somewhere, hm?"

The blonde couldn't help but notice the knowing smirk that curled around John's lips, "I've never liked to be the last one to leave a party. It's too _desperate_." Placing a protective arm around Anastasia's waist, he smiled derisively over at Damon, "You're going to kill me again or you're gonna let Mr. Saltzman do your dirty work?"

"Okay, you obviously know who I am," Alaric sighed, muttering to himself, knowing that he could be heard loud and clear.

"I do," John smiled proudly, "Alaric Saltzman, a high school history teacher with a _secret_."

"Sure know a lot of someone who just got to town," Damon remarked, avoiding eye contact with the glaring and extremely scary Anastasia.

"And you're being hideously stupid for somebody that was just threatened to _back_ _off_ not long ago, Damon," Anastasia snapped with bite.

John pacified her before glaring meaningfully over at the vampire, "More than you can imagine, Damon. My knowledge of this town goes beyond _anything_ that you, or _you_ ," his eyes flickered over to Alaric who shifted uncomfortably, "or the council knows. So, if you're planning on some clever high speed snatch ring vamp kill move, know that if I die, _everything_ I know goes to the council including the _fascinating_ little tale of the original Salvatore brothers and their present day return to Mystic Falls."

Damon's jaw slackened and surprise was the main emotion displayed on his features.

"And not to forget the vengeful niece that will rip your head off if you do so much as even _try_ ," Anastasia spat, garnering a proud smile from John.

"How did you get that ring?" Alaric's curiosity won over.

"I had inherited one; my brother Gray had the other." He lifted his middle finger, showing the ring that glittered under the moonlight, and all eyes were focused on it before he smoothly continued speaking, "and I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel if I had known she'd hand it over to another guy."

"So you did know her?" Damon asked knowingly; simultaneously, Anastasia gasped, "You knew her?"

John shot her a quick 'we'll talk later' look before addressing Damon and Alaric, "Who do you think sent her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?"

"You sent her?" Damon and Anastasia chorused, eliciting a dramatic smile from John.

"Guilty. Why, did you think someone else sent her?" John was deeply enjoying this conversation – that much was obvious from his features as he slowly drawled out, "Maybe _Katherine Pierce_?"

Damon's posture grew rigid, "How do you know about Katherine?"

"How do I know about anything Damon?" John rebutted flippantly.

"What do you want?" Damon snarled going in defense.

"So many questions." All jesting dissipated from John's visage and his sapphire eyes pierced Damon solemnly, "First things first, I want to thank you for saving Ana's life. My hatred of vampires is … _extensive_ , but I am able to swallow up my pride when it comes to her. I was willing to give you a chance, a chance for us to work together to keep the town safe. You risked that when you tried killing me. I'll be in touch, Damon. Ric," he glanced over at the silent history teacher, "I've heard so much about you. Come on, Sunshine."

Alaric could be heard mumbling to Damon, "You _really_ messed up this time, man."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

The ride back to Gilbert Residence was quiet; John left Anastasia to her chaotic thoughts as they were all jumbled together.

… How did her uncle know her birth mother? Why did he allow her to be a vampire, something he _despised_ immensely and give her the opportunity by sending her to Damon? How did he even know about Damon and Stefan … or even Katherine Pierce? That meant he knew Elena is her doppelganger … but on the other hand, he was shocked and clueless about her weird, progressive countless powers.

The ring on Alaric's finger was obviously a Gilbert heirloom and John obviously held deep feelings towards Isobel to hand over his ring … _could it be?_

It was impossible and highly unbelievable, and yet, Anastasia knew her instincts never led her astray so far, keeping her alive, and she would never rest until she put the question to ease.

"Sunshine, talk to me. What's going on in your pretty little head?" John asked, and Anastasia was surprised to see that they were parked by the house already. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't even realize.

"Uncle John, what I'm about to ask you may sound ludicrous and you may laugh, but-"it was now or never. She held eye contact with her uncle and now that the idea was in her head, now that her suspicion was increasing, Anastasia didn't think it was so ridiculous anymore when she held eye contact with identical eyes to her, "Are you my biological father?"

Whatever John was expecting … _that was not it._

 **A/N:** **Okay peeps… to start off, I wanted to show Ana's relationship with Jeremy and John in this chapter. Also, how the twin's relationship was spiraling and getting worse which is VERY important for when we reach season 2.**

 **I hate how everyone dislikes Uncle John … I mean, I ADORED him in the series and hated the way Mystic Falls treated him. Anastasia and Caroline are firmly planted in TEAM JOHN!**

 **Did you like how Ana bit Elena's head off? And Damon? I mean come on… he killed her uncle who she completely adores!**

 **The ending of this chapter … Anastasia is smart, and come on, it would ring some bells in her head if her uncle gave her birth mother an important Gilbert heirloom. Unlike Elena, Ana is** _ **very**_ **sharp.**

 **R &R.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **Chapter 19:**

From afar, Anastasia watched Stefan like a hawk as he clambered out of a gorgeous red Porsche that looked like a model from the early sixties, and make a straight beeline toward Elena, smiling and laughing as per their usual routine. Elena really was a dimwitted and gullible fool, in the blonde's opinion since it was glaringly obvious to _anybody_ with a brain or at least _anybody_ that knew the younger Salvatore well enough, that he was highly intoxicated under the effects of human blood.

Anastasia Gilbert may have washed her hands clean from her backstabbing bitch of a sister, but that didn't mean she wanted to see her dead; after all, Anastasia was the older twin, and it was her duty to take care of her idiotic siblings, even if they didn't know it. With Elena fooled by Stefan's bravado over being in control and back to drinking Bambi and Thumper, and Jeremy lovestruck over Anna – the teenage vamp that wanted to sacrifice him as a buffet to her starved and decomposed mother, Anastasia Gilbert had her work cut out for her.

Sky-blue eyes narrowed in suspicion upon observing Stefan brush Elena off with a charmingly convincing smile and randomly open the trunk of his car. Sidling closer and hiding between the leaves, Anastasia stifled a gasp upon discovering a mountainous pile of blood bags, both emptied and sealed.

Stefan was so arrogant, satiated from his high of human blood, he didn't even notice with his vampiric senses that he wasn't alone, and after slamming his trunk shut, he whistled a merry tune as he walked the path to history class.

Anastasia pinched the bridge of her nose and as she quickened her pace toward the History classroom, she thought of the next course of action to take. Obviously, Damon was out; the elder Salvatore was probably ecstatic with Stefan embracing his vampire-self. Elena would be in constant denial. No, Anastasia had to deal with this problem on her own and hope her call for help would be answered.

"Okay, this week we're gonna set outside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founders' Day," Alaric notably announced, "Apparently the community leaders feels it's more important than World War II, but hey, what do I know?" Alaric shrugged, prompting the class to chuckle slightly at the level of sarcasm.

The door opened all of a sudden, and a haggard Bonnie entered, drawing cheerful smiles from Anastasia and Caroline who were obviously informed of her arrival due to their numerous video chats ever since Sheila's death.

"Sorry I'm late," Bonnie said sheepishly.

Alaric smiled gently at her and gestured for her to take a seat, "Well, it looks like we will be at full occupancy today. Welcome home, Bonnie."

The blonde Gilbert didn't fail to take notice Elena's face morph into shock and surprise at Bonnie's arrival, especially at Bonnie's coldness toward Stefan as she forwent her regular seat by Elena and settled into the empty chair in front of Anastasia and Caroline.

Once the day concluded, Bonnie and Anastasia were halted in the middle of the corridor on their way to meet up with Caroline, by a frantic Elena who had been repeatedly calling after Bonnie.

"Hey, I _tried_ to grab you after class but you had already taken off," and here Elena threw Anastasia a dirty glare before transforming her face into its usual innocent doe-eyed expression as she whipped around to face Bonnie again, "How are you? How's your family?"

"We're dealing, it's been hard," Bonnie said aloofly with a shrug, taking comfort in Anastasia's presence which only seemed to anger Elena further.

Elena smiled awkwardly, "Everyone here really missed you."

"Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral and, _honestly_ after you told me the tomb spell failed, I just didn't really want to come back," Bonnie enunciated each word slowly, trying to reign in the anger that threatened to erupt.

"I hope that you understand why I called …." Elena trailed off, wringing her wrists uncomfortably, "I wanted you to know before you came home."

"I understand why. I just … shouldn't know," Bonnie said uncertainly. Just then, much to the two girls' relief, Caroline interrupted Elena's next words and suffocated the witch in a bone-breaking hug, "Bonnie! Bonnie! Thank god you're home! I know Ana and I talked to you _every day_ but it wasn't the same!"

Upset, Elena gaped, staring at a smug Anastasia.

"How are you doing?" Caroline continued, barely sparing Elena a second glance.

"Better. Better. You know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy," she replied, looping arms with Anastasia, and garnering another dirty look from an envious Elena.

"Well, Ana and I can help with that. _Major_ wardrobe problem. You need to help us pick up the perfect dress for the Founders' Court," Caroline said in her usual bubbly attitude.

"The Founders' Court? Did I miss something?" Elena interjected, her brows knitting in utmost confusion, causing Anastasia, Bonnie and Caroline gape at her as though she was being purposely dim.

"The _Founders' Court_!" Caroline enunciated clearly, " _You_ _know_ , _Miss Mystic Falls_. They announced it today and you, Ana and I are all in it."

"Mom signed us up for it, how can you forget?" Anastasia sneered. Of course Princess Elena would forget all about their mother's legacy and of how thrilled she was to sign them up before dying. After all, Elena was wrapped around vampire drama day in and day out, easily forgetting the world around her.

Before another word could be traded, a familiar husky voice called out Anastasia's name, and she turned around, eyebrows arched in surprise upon seeing a nervous Ezra. Caroline threw him an ominous glare as the two exes walked over to the parking lot, and the ambience around them was … awkward.

"So, uh, your uncle's back, huh?" Ezra nervously asked, and Anastasia could tell that he plucked the topic out of thin air since everybody saw him at the party at the Lockwoods.

"Uh-huh. Look, Ezra what is it you wanted exactly?" Anastasia asked bluntly; she wasn't in the mood for small talk or prolonging the inevitable. Sky-blue eyes flashed with curiosity and weariness as the blonde Gilbert narrowed her eyes on jade orbs, awaiting his response.

Sucking in a deep breath, Ezra's nerves were palpable as he said, "Would you do me the greatest honor of allowing me to be your escort for the Founders' Court?"

Anastasia's eyes widened as that had been the _last_ thing she ever expected to come out of Ezra's mouth, and she was rendered speechless. After a minute of Ezra twitching nervously, she eloquently said, "What?"

"I promised you I'd take you before things, uh, ended between us-"

"Oh," she interjected, trying to blink away her tears. "God, Ezra, you know, for a second there, I thought you actually, _genuinely_ wanted to be my date, but if it's all due to pity or some chivalry duty then don't bother," she seethed.

Before Anastasia could walk away, a bewildered and desperate Ezra Fell grabbed her wrist, "No, no, no, Ana, it isn't pity. Even if I didn't promise you, I-I, I really want to escort you. At least … as friends."

Goosebumps erupted on the arm Ezra latched on to, and Anastasia suppressed the shiver as she stared intently into her ex-boyfriend's jade orbs, searching, but all she saw was honesty and slowly, she nodded, a small smile forming on her lips.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

"Hey, Ana, you ready to talk?" Anastasia whipped around to see her _Uncle_ John, and she opened and closed her mouth, unable to say anything as she was backed in a corner.

Elena was out with Damon after Stefan trashed her room, unable to control his thirst after partaking in a heated make-out session, Jenna was out doing something and Jeremy was probably out with Anna at the grill much to her distaste.

Ever since the party at the Lockwoods, Anastasia had been avoiding John for the first time in her life, and as she stared into hopeful identical eyes, the memory of that night flashed before her eyes, replaying the life-changing conversation they had in the car.

" _Sunshine, talk to me. What's going on in your pretty little head?" John asked, and Anastasia was surprised to see that they were parked by the house already. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't even realize._

" _Uncle John, what I'm about to ask you may sound ludicrous and you may laugh, but-"it was now or never. She held eye contact with her uncle and now that the idea was in her head, now that her suspicion was increasing, Anastasia didn't think it was so ridiculous anymore when she held eye contact with identical eyes to her, "Are you my biological father?"_

 _Whatever John was expecting … that was not it._

" _Sunshine. Anastasia," John sighed, his eyes flashing with sadness, fear and pride, "Why would you ask that?"_

" _Answer the question!" Anastasia snapped, her fists clenching and unclenching, eyes pleading for the truth, "It's a simple yes or no!"_

 _It was only a moment later, but it seemed like an hour for Anastasia, when John opened his mouth and shakily replied, "Yes."_

" _Yes? Oh my god! Yes?" Anastasia began hyperventilating, staring unblinkingly at her quiet uncle- no, FATHER. "I thought you'd laugh at my face and applaud me for having an over-active imagination; I never ever believed my suspicions would be dead-on. Oh, god, you're my, oh my god!"_

" _Sunshin-"_

" _No!" Anastasia yelled, opening the door and jumping out of the car, "I need-I need time, I need to think."_

"Ana?"

She was shaken out of her reverie by a worried John, and swallowing the lump in her throat, she nodded hurriedly and sat down by the kitchen table, "Why didn't you ever tell me? Why the whole secrecy?"

Anastasia hated ignoring her uncle-father?-whatever, but it was a bitter pill to swallow. All her life, she called Grayson and Miranda, dad and mom, when they were actually her uncle and aunt. The man she called an uncle, the closest person she had a relationship with and her role model, was her _father_ , and her brother was actually her cousin. But she knew that she couldn't swim in the large pool of denial any longer, she needed answers.

"When I met Isobel, we were both so young, only sixteen, Ana. I always loved her, but she-she was merely tolerant to me. After Isobel found out she was pregnant, she began changing," John began sadly, taking a seat opposite to her. "However, when she discovered that she was carrying twins, she grew bitter and resented me. Isobel wanted to give you and Elena up for adoption. I fought her – _fiercely_ \- but I was a sixteen-year-old boy, a teenager not even graduated from high school."

John let out a humorless chuckle, eyes far away as though recalling a memory, and unbidden emotions erupted from Anastasia, hatred over Isobel consumed her.

"I pleaded with her for months. But she wouldn't budge. She didn't want responsibilities. And most of all, she didn't want to be stuck with me … so I went to my brother; I went to Gray, and he came up with a solution. Miranda was going through depression because she was unable to get pregnant, and we came to an agreement that they would raise you two, and I'd be your uncle. In all honesty, I was the only person that was unhappy with the solution, but I was overruled, and I couldn't raise two girls on my own and finish up high school and college," John drew out a large lungful of breath and continued, "You and Elena were born on midnight, and the very next day, before the sun came up, Isobel fled, leaving Gray, Miranda and I alone with you two. I had no choice but to become your uncle. I tried visiting as much as possible, especially once I graduated from college."

"But? I'm assuming there's a 'but'," Anastasia spoke up for the first time, enraptured by John's story.

" _But_ , it was so hard," John said bitterly, "Watching you and Elena call my brother and sister-in-law, mom and dad. And with Jeremy's miracle birth, I couldn't tear you away from him and your familial life after I got a great job and means of support. I convinced myself that you two would be better off knowing me as dear old Uncle John. Elena hated me off the bat for some reason, she never tried to get close with me, but you, god." He smiled suddenly, all bitterness vanished, "The reason I call you Sunshine was because you brightened up my life. Ever since I gave you and Elena away, I was bitter and unhappy and depressed. You however, you were very stubborn; it was almost as though deep inside you knew I was actually your father, and you clung to me like glue. You made me happy again, and I decided that I could be your uncle after all. And the rest is history."

They were engulfed in silence as John let Anastasia process the overload of information.

"Believe me Ana, if there was a way, any possible way, I could have raised you. I would. In a heartbeat. But I was young, uneducated and without a diploma. I had no job, no money, no house. I had no way of supporting you and your sister. I knew I would hate myself if I tore you and Elena away from your life and all that you knew, just for the sake of my happiness. When you become a parent, _nothing_ is more important than your child's happiness."

"I'm, I'm not mad at you," Anastasia smiled. Shocking John, she stood up and embraced him in a suffocating hug, crying her eyes out, "I love you."

"I love you too, Sunshine," John beamed, hugging her back with equal fervor.

"Grayson and Miranda will always be my parents. But you? You're also my dad, and I accept that. I love you, dad."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Being taught the dance for the Mystic Falls pageant instructed by a strict Carol Lockwood was a fusion of awkwardness and entertaining to say the least. Being spun, twirled and dipped, supported by Ezra's familiar strong arms had Anastasia reveling in the safe familiarity.

Caroline brought Bonnie along in order to practice the dance steps since Matt had a shift at the grill, and the one thing both partners of the blonde bubbly best friends had in common, were their adamant avoidance of Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. Bonnie spent the whole afternoon sticking to Anastasia, Caroline and Ezra like the plague, eluding eye-contact with her best friend, and dodging her many attempts in hashing everything out, while Ezra kept a firm arm protectively around Anastasia's curvy waist, acting as though the vampire and the brunette twin were as dull as the wall.

However, awkward as that may be, the quartet managed to test Carol Lockwood's patience, sneaking hand contact whenever her stern eyes were focused on another couple, and joking around by flashing the most amusing face expressions behind Carol's back, eliciting them to break out into guffaws of laughter. In their mutual agreement of side-stepping Stefan and Elena, they silently agreed on a clean slate, ignoring the fact that Ezra crushed their best friend's heart by dumping her, and delighting in the newly discovered friendship and camaraderie.

Personally, Anastasia had no problems with Stefan, and she flashed him secretive smiles and winks, he was, after all, one of her best friends, no matter what. She was merely avoiding him due to his inability to control his thirst for human blood after Elena moronically fed him her blood after his torture by the tomb vampires led by Frederick. Until Stefan's control was iron clad, Anastasia thought it was best to elude the no longer broody Salvatore.

Caroline was desperate to win the title of Miss Mystic Falls since her grandmother and both her aunts won the prestige title. Being the effervescent daughter of the Sherriff, a woman who was more tomb-boyish and had no interest in such events, Caroline felt inferior, uncertain and desperate to please. It was well-known, that her main competitors were Anastasia and Elena, though the blonde Gilbert had more luck of winning. Truth be told, Anastasia wanted her best friend to win, as she already had more confidence and didn't need a title to feel superior.

Only Ezra and Bonnie discovered her attempt at foul-pay when she privately conversed with Carol, informing her that she joined for her mother's sake and would prefer Caroline to win if the judges were at an impasse between both blondes. The two eavesdroppers shot her a prideful smile and promised to keep her secret, knowing very well that Caroline, though she would appreciate winning, wouldn't be happy with the circumstances of her win.

The day of the pageant arrived, and the twins already had their dresses in hand, waiting in the kitchen for their ride when Alaric was let in by a giggling Jenna.

"I heard you're driving," Elena beamed; Anastasia suppressed a growl, knowing that Elena was inwardly pleased and smug that she wouldn't have to ride with John – the bitch.

Alaric smiled and moved to take the dress from Elena. The two of them then began discussing Stefan and Anastasia fought the scoff that threatened to erupt. At least Alaric's neurons were working fabulously, Elena on the other hand, was firmly placed in denial, blabbering on and on about how he was going through a lot and needed time.

Anastasia checked her phone for the umpteenth time since the party; she never got a text in return and hoped beyond hope that her friend received her message and was on the way to Mystic Falls.

"Alaric," John's cheerful voice boomed from the staircase, "Hey buddy, what are you doing here?"

"I'm the chauffeur," Alaric replied nervously, staring at Jenna from the peripheral of his vision.

John feigned confusion, "I thought I was driving."

Scoffing, Jenna looped arms with Alaric and snapped, "No need, _we're_ going with Rick."

"Uh, yeah, no _we're_ not!" Anastasia thundered, anger rolling off her in waves, and Jenna recoiled at her niece's heated glare, " _I'm_ going with Uncle John, thank you very much. Jer-Bear, you coming?"

"Umm, yeah sure, whatever," Jeremy shrugged. John smiled at Anastasia as the three Gilberts bypassed the flabbergasted Alaric and Jenna and the seething Elena. To everyone else, John portrayed the perfect picture of uncaring nonchalance, but to the loving daughter, she could clearly see the gratitude shining in her father's identical sky-blue eyes.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Anastasia had already donned on her dress and finished her hair and makeup and was currently admiring her reflection in the ceiling-length mirror, fondly wishing her mother was here to see her walk down the staircase and dance in Ezra's arms.

She had expertly coiffed her long golden locks into ringlets, forgoing its usual bouncy curls. Her dress was floor length with a thin hater neck strap looped around her neck, and backless – the color of obsidian with embedded gold thread weaved deftly to give off an elegant shine, and her makeup matched to boot, with the colors of gold, black and grey.

She was staring at Elena's dull green attire when a hand curled around her bicep and pulled her into an alcove, hidden away from prying ears, and she found herself staring into the electric blue eyes of Damon, his mouth set into a grim line as he ominously said, "We have a problem."

Unimpressed, Anastasia crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow before she drawled out, "Let me guess. You finally discovered your brother's addiction and inability to control himself from drinking people blood, am I correct?"

Dumbfounded, all Damon could do was gape at the gorgeous blonde and hiss out, "Yes, how did you know?"

"Well, it's about bloody time, Damon," Anastasia hissed sharply, smacking Damon across the chest, "I told you at the 150th party and you completely blew me off. Not to forget I observed Stefan creepily staring at his trunk _filled_ with blood bags! Why do you think I've been avoiding him since the party? He's out of control, you're too blind to stop him and Elena's blissfully in denial, constantly singing him praises!"

Damon winced at the vehement rage audible in her voice, and hurriedly hissed in soothing tones, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay? You were right and I should have listened to you. Now, let's work together and fix this."

"Let me guess. You're solution would be to inform Elena?"

"Uh, yeah!" Damon said, as though it were the most obvious solution in the world.

"You're so damn predictable, Damon," Anastasia rolled her eyes and shook her head, "That would be a mistake, compadre. You tell Elena, her perfect vision shatters, she flashes sad, disappointed doe eyes on Stefan who gets angry and out of control and then all hell breaks loose," noticing Damon about to interrupt, Anastasia held a hand up and continued, " _But_ you are so pigheaded and never think before you act, and you'll just go ahead and tell her anyways. Well," she smoothed her dress, "Leave me out of it. I have my own plans and I'm not gonna stick around and watch how you and precious Elena blow things out of proportion. Good luck, you're going to need it."

Leaving an uncertain and wary Damon by his lonesome, Anastasia ditched him and quickened her pace toward Caroline and the Fell cousins who were waiting by the banister, ready for Carol Lockwood to announce their names.

Seconds before their names were about to be called out, a frazzled Elena joined them and Anastasia grimaced; it was obvious that her prediction came true.

"Miss Tina Fell, escorted by Bartholomew Whitmore," as Tina gracefully walked down the banister, Carol whispered to the remaining girls, "Has anyone seen Amber?"

"No, Mrs. Lockwood," Anastasia and Caroline replied in bemusement.

"Do you see Stefan down there?" Elena asked looking worried.

Caroline peeked down from the balcony and huffed, "Nope. Just my boring fill in escort. They wouldn't let Matt out of work." Anastasia ignored the conversation between Caroline and Elena as her twin had a hissy fit over ditching the joint and Caroline gave her a fervent pep talk. Typical Elena, always needing someone to assure her since she was above everything – note the sarcasm.

"Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton."

"Miss Anastasia Gilbert, escorted by Ezra Fell."

Anastasia was radiant, her face glowing as she flashed Ezra her famous mega-watt smile. Sky-blue and Jade green eyes were locked intensely, and from the peripheral of her vision, she noted that Damon stepped in for Stefan as Elena's escort, and the rest was history. Anastasia enjoyed being led by Ezra, and she hoped he would put aside his hatred for vampires and take her back, because the blonde Gilbert was falling deeply and irrevocably in love with the Fell vampire-hunter.

The dance was over, and they all mingled waiting for Carol to announce the winner. Unknown to Anastasia, Ezra was fighting a battle deep within. He was in love with Anastasia, of that, he was sure; but also, he was unsure if he could throw away all that his family taught him about vampires being heartless, and mindless monsters. Observing Damon going through all lengths to save his younger brother was a huge shock, and witnessing the Salvatore brothers care for the girl he was in love with after she was attacked by vampires was a punch in his guts.

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community," Carol announced, and everyone applauded, "So, without further ado, it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, _Miss Caroline Forbes!_ " Carol sent an ecstatic Anastasia a parting wink, and she knew that they took her words into consideration.

"Ana! I actually won!" Caroline shrieked, embracing her best friend giddily.

Anastasia giggled and returned the hug, "I had no doubts, Care-Bear!"

After the celebrations were over, Ezra was about to ask Anastasia if they could speak privately, but before she could acquiesce, she took note of Damon and Elena's grim faces as they dashed outside.

"Ezra, I think Stefan's in trouble, maybe later?" Anastasia quickly asked, going to leave, but much to her surprise, Ezra resolutely said, "I'm coming with you, and don't bother arguing with me on this!"

"Stefan! Stop it!" Anastasia and Elena scream in unison, eyes wide in shock as Stefan fed on a screaming Amber. Bonnie silently followed, but before Anastasia or Bonnie could pull him apart, or Damon and Ezra could act, a blonde bullet appeared out of nowhere, quick as a flash, and snapped Stefan's neck.

"That could have gone better," the woman smirked, turning around to face Anastasia, her brown eyes glittering with mischief as she pulled out a phone and waved it in the air, "Got your text Annie, sorry I'm late."

"LEXI!" Anastasia squealed, pulling herself apart from Ezra's stronghold and engulfing the vampire in a tight hug, "I knew you'd make it, and just in the nick of time, too!"

"You called _Lexi_?" a jealous Elena demanded through gritted teeth as Damon and Bonnie went to check on Amber.

Damon smirked, "That was your plan, you sneaky girl."

"Well, Stefan told me that Lexi always knew how to get him back on track whenever he goes off the rails," Anastasia snapped, sneering at Elena, "I thought she'd be the best choice as opposed to you codling him."

Lexi suddenly clapped her hands, "Right, Damon, I'm gonna need some vervain and your cellar," she said, all business-like, hauling an unconscious Stefan onto her back. "Annie, I'll see you once he's locked up, oh, and Ezra, nice to see you again."

And without another word, the audience watched as Lexi disappeared with Stefan. Damon compelled Amber while Elena and Bonnie stayed by her side to confront Sherriff Forbes, and Anastasia left to go home, with Ezra adamantly following her, persisting in offering her a ride home.

"Tonight was too much for you, huh?" Anastasia said quietly as Ezra parked by her house.

Ezra nodded, "You can say that. So … Lexi's a vampire too, huh. Don't know why I didn't make the connection. You did say she was Stefan's best friend."

"Lexi is awesome, she has so much compassion and only feeds from blood bags," Ezra deserved an explanation, "Stefan has a problem when he consumes human blood, he gets out of control and turns into a ripper, which is why he drinks from animals. Lexi is the one that befriended him and got him off the deep end, and whenever Stefan goes off the rails, Lexi is always there to fix him."

Ezra nodded and flashed her a weak smile before kissing her on the cheek, "I did have a good time tonight, you know … before the whole supernatural excitement," he chuckled weakly.

"Goodnight Ezra," Anastasia said softly, gracefully exiting the car as she watched him drive off. Tonight didn't go like she expected it to, but she held hope that Ezra would be able to move on from his aversion to vampires since he didn't rant and rave while he dropped her home.

Sighing, Anastasia wearily entered her room and changed her clothes. She needed all the rest she could get, because she knew that tomorrow was going to be a hard day full of drama and the arising of more problems. Hopefully with Lexi back, things would go along smoothly.

 **A/N:** **Sorry for the delay, Dear Readers.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! XD**

 **Did you like the John/Ana confrontation? There was never an explanation in canon, and I hated how they made John seem too aloof and uncaring. Did you like John's sob story of how hard it was to give the twins up and seeing the soft side of him?**

 **YES, for all those that guessed correctly, in the last chapter, Ana sent the text to Lexi! LEXI'S BACK! Next chapter, we'll be seeing more of our favorite vampire. I mean, seriously, Elena is horrible at helping Stefan; the title should go to his awesome, kick-ass best friend.**

 **R &R.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **I am SO sorry for the delay, Dear Readers! I will try and get Chapter 21 out soon to make up for it! Hope you enjoy this chapter! XD**

 **Chapter 20:**

Enchanting sapphire eyes snapped open, and a hyper Gilbert jumped out of bed, dashed into the shower and started her daily morning routine. Even though shit went down two nights ago and Stefan was completely out of control, the blonde Gilbert was ecstatic over the fact that Lexi was back in town, the excitement and longing for the female vampire's companion palpably visible on her mien. However, before Anastasia could depart to the Salvatore Boarding House for a social call, she had a few loose ends that needed to be tied up, for instance a certain promise that she was adamant in keeping.

" _Knock, knock_ ," she sang chirpily; a second later, the door to her baby brother's bedroom opened widely, and she came face-to-face with a bleary eyed and groggy Jeremy. Rolling his eyes, Jeremy stared in slight amusement, despite the early wakeup call, as his oddly hyperactive older sister sauntered into his room with a pep in her step and bounced onto his bed.

"You may come in," Jeremy drawled sarcastically as he closed the door and sat beside Anastasia on his bed. Anastasia shot him a deadpanned look, though her pouty lips curled slightly in a diminutive smile, "Hardy Har, Jer-Bear. We need to talk. I promised you no secrets and I'm keeping my word. But whatever I tell you _stays between_ _us_. No blabbing to Elena. Got it?"

Noticing the complete solemnity on Anastasia's visage, Jeremy bobbed his head enthusiastically, "I promise. What happened?"

Sucking in a deep breath, Anastasia began talking in a serious, yet soft tone, "Elena told you we're adopted, but she didn't mention _who_ our parents are. Unlike her, I figured out who our biological dad is." Jeremy faced her, giving her his complete attention. "Our biological mother is a woman called Isobel who coincidentally happened to be Alaric Saltzman's wife; on the records, Isobel is dead, but in reality, she went to Damon Salvatore and had him turn her into a vampire, and she wants nothing to do with Elena or I … which frankly, I don't really care, since I want _nothing_ to do with her."

Completely mind-boggled, Jeremy stared at the detached blonde with his mouth agape, totally rendered speechless. Finally, after processing the astounding news, he stuttered out, "And your father?"

Smiling wryly, Anastasia calmly replied, "Uncle John."

"Uncle Jo-, _woah_! _Seriously_?" Jeremy couldn't help but feel as though he were on a reality show or something, because stuff like this does not happen every day. "So, we're actually cousins…"

"Uh-huh. But, no matter our parentage, you're still my baby bro," Anastasia flashed him a genuine smile, "You know I think a part of me always knew … I mean, I was always so close with Uncle John, unlike Elena, I _adored_ him and looked forward to the days he'd come and visit us."

"I remember," Jeremy smirked suddenly, "You were always so mature for your age, until Uncle John had to leave town and then you'd throw a _ginormous_ tantrum," he sniggered, prompting Anastasia to blush slightly and smack him playfully atop of the head, "Shush, Jer-Bear. Anyways, I told you because I don't want there to be any more secrets between us. So, rapid change of subject, tell me about little miss vampire Anna you're enamored by."

Jeremy's whole visage morphed a one hundred eighty; he turned visibly flustered and avoided eye-contact with his older sister as he fumbled over his words, "Uh, well, we're _hanging out_. She's… cool."

"Hmm," Anastasia hummed before letting out a large sigh of defeat, "Look, Jer, I'm not Elena, so I'm not going to boss you around and demand you to ditch the bitch. Instead, I'm gonna give you facts, and leave the decision entirely up to you. Anna wanted to use you as her mother, Pearl's first meal after her century slumber entrapped in the tomb – which, I'm sure you already know since you read Elena's diary entry. But what you _don't_ know is that Pearl and Anna tried taking over the town by threatening Damon physically and flushing out the consumption of vervain, and when I intervened, they sent a few tomb vampires to kill me."

" _What_?!" Jeremy breathed out in tangible shock and visceral anger, "I-I, Ana, I swear, I didn't know-"

Anastasia immediately soothed him and placed an arm around him in comfort, "I know, _I know_. I wasn't implying anything, nor faulting you. Maybe Pearl acted alone in her orders, I don't know. I just don't want to keep you in the dark any longer, m'kay?"

Leaving Jeremy's room after a couple more minutes of inane conversation, Anastasia bumped into Uncle John in the kitchen and wasted no time in greeting him with a beaming smile and a suffocating embrace. John gave her a scrutinizing once over before bluntly stating, "You told Jeremy I'm your father."

"I don't want to lie to him anymore. Being a Gilbert, he has a right to know and unlike prissy Elena, I don't think it's wise to keep him oblivious," Anastasia retorted cheekily. John smirked and nodded once in acceptance, "Speaking of your sister, Sunshine. Her bed's made, _untouched_ actually. You want to tell me why I should entertain thoughts of my daughters hanging around with vampires?"

With an audible sigh, Anastasia plumped on the open seat beside her … _father_ – god, it was so weird knowing that her cool Uncle John was her biological father after all this time. "Look, Uncle John, I understand your aversion toward vampires, but _you_ are the one who played a key part into helping Isobel transition into one, that means, somewhere deep down, you don't hate them as much as you think or say you do. Stefan was kidnapped by the tomb vampires and had to drink human blood to survive and he isn't coping well, so I brought Lexi – his B.F.F vampire, to cleanse him. Take Lexi for example, she doesn't kill to survive, she's compassionate toward human life, and she only feeds from blood bags. Damon is a volatile hotheaded vampire who prefers to act before he thinks, but he has good intentions most of the time. I just think that it's hypocritical to lump all vampires as coldblooded and heartless monsters. Hitler and Stalin were abominable to the human race, and yet that doesn't categorize us _all_ as murderers. I'm not saying you have to change your dogma and campaign over killing vampires, I'm merely _asking_ you, to have a bit of compassion toward the more humanoid ones. There's always an exception to the rule."

During Anastasia's passionate diatribe, John was frozen still, staring at his daughter in hidden awe and pride; truth be told, Isobel represented the very creatures he was raised to loathe, and yet, a part of his heart would always belong to the now, cold-blooded mother of his daughters. Once Anastasia concluded her speech, John swallowed the lump from his throat and dragged a weary hand over his face, "I promise I'll think about what you've said. _But_ I make no promises."

Placing a chaste kiss on his forehead, Anastasia grinned and chirpily said, "And that's all I can ask for. I'm gonna go check on Dr. Lexi and see how our resident vamps are doing. Do you need anything?"

"No, just-, just, take care," John sighed in defeat; for the time being, he would adamantly keep on denying over the fact that his daughter's empathy toward the vampires' plight didn't consume him with utmost pride as a father.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Lexi's ritual of cleansing Stefan from human blood had never been a walk in the park. Whenever Stefan activated full-mode Ripper Stage, the naturally broody vampire would fight her through every step, _vehemently_. Countless of times, Lexi would joke about it being a depiction of World War II, but as the younger Salvatore's best friend, confidant and conscience, the blonde vampire took her role seriously, too used to the many times over the century of cleaning up Stefan's messes and nursing him back to guzzling animal blood and achieving control over his Ripper persona.

Which is why, when Anastasia Gilbert asked her for help, Lexi wasted no time in packing up a few necessities and jumping into her car, leaving her boyfriend, Lee behind to hold down the fort. Unfortunately, the usual routine of flushing Stefan from human blood had major setbacks, and the methodically compassionate and docile vampire was seriously entertaining innumerable daydreams of ripping Elena Gilbert's chicken head cleanly off her body.

So, to recap… Lexi Branson administered her yearly visit to Stefan Salvatore like she _always_ did for his birthdays, and when her broody B.F.F confided in her about Elena – the girl who consumed his every thought and managed to grab ahold of his previously wounded heart, the blonde was ecstatic and practically over the moon over the fact that he had finally found a certain somebody after the dalliance with the manipulative bitch Katherine who dragged him and his brother through the mud. However, the surprise was on her when she discovered that Elena was the doppelgänger of the bitch reincarnated. But Lexi was an impassionate believer of not judging a book by its cover, and decided to give the human a chance, hoping she differed from Katherine in spades. Of course, Lexi favored her twin sister, Anastasia, but she digressed. Leaving town after Anastasia saved her life from Damon's evil machinations; the blonde believed that she was leaving Stefan in capable hands after admitting to herself that Elena was _nothing_ like Katherine. And it was true … Until she returned to aid Stefan during his time of great need and discovered that the doppelgänger was a whiny, self-obsessed and controlling little bitch and was seriously grating on her last tenor of control.

Upon returning to the Boarding House with an unconscious Stefan, she easily located the cell filled to the brim with vervain, and after donning on a pair of leather gloves, injected him with a high dosage of the adverse herb and locked him in the iron-clad dungeon. There was no point in keeping watch, being a pro in her experience of cleansing Stefan, Lexi knew the Ripper would be cataleptic for a couple of days. Initially, Lexi was surprised when Damon returned with a frantic Elena hot on his heels, and the bubbly, energetic and compassionate blonde was ecstatic for the golden opportunity of getting to know her best friend's girlfriend, and the obvious concern shown on her consternated face … if only the gratitude remained. The doppelgänger didn't both returning to her house and her family, preferring to reside in the Boarding House and coddle her unconscious boyfriend, with the random bouts of spouting blame on Lexi for _hurting_ him.

" _Did you have to snap his neck? You hurt him!"_

" _You could have tried talking to him first instead of being aggressive!"_

" _I'm not comfortable with locking him up! We should try another way!"_

" _Why do we have to keep him locked up? You already imbibed a deathly dose of vervain into his system!"_

" _Stefan, can you hear me? I love you. I love you, Stefan, come back to me. I love you!"_

Suffice to say, Elena Gilbert managed to achieve the impossible by getting on Lexi Branson's last nerve, and the only reason why the annoying bitch remained with her life wholly intact, was due to the crushing heartbreak it would cause Stefan.

Nursing a gigantic headache, Lexi failed to hear the doorbell ring, however, the golden bullet pouncing on her was incredibly hard to miss; "LEXI!" And in the blink of an eye, the familiar squealing of her human best friend dissipated all the tension from her form and the murderous scenarios from her overactive brain, and she embraced Anastasia Gilbert with equal fervor.

"I was wondering how long I would have to wait until you paid me a visit," Lexi grinned, once the two blondes untangled their limbs from each other, "What took you so long, Annie?"

With a knowing smirk, Anastasia said, "I had to cover for my idiotic sister with my aunt, and I spent some time with my brother and uncle. How's Stefan?"

" _Ana_? What are _you_ doing here?" the grating sound of Elena permeated the air, and it took a huge amount of self-control for Lexi to repress the snappish retort that was on the tip of her tongue. Anastasia stared impassively at her twin with utter boredom, "Stefan is my friend you know! Besides, I wanted to check up on Lexi."

"Did you get me a change of clothes?" Elena had the gall to ask; glaring venomously at her annoying twin, Anastasia snapped, "Do I _look_ like your maid? Maybe instead of your pointless hovering, you should go home and make your own excuses to Jenna and get your own damn change of clothes!"

Huffing angrily, Elena disappeared not a moment later after informing Lexi that she was going to get a change of clothes and that she _would_ return quickly … much to the blonde vampire's ire. The second the door slammed behind Elena, Anastasia fixated her with a knowing look, "Okay, spill, Lex. What seems to be troubling you?"

"Your sister is so damn _annoying_!" Lexi yelled; with nobody but Damon around for company, who seemed to be enamored by the damn doppelgänger as well, she had no one to confide in, and Anastasia's presence was like a breath of fresh air and a lifesaver! "All she does is whine, whine, whine and then bitch and complain to Damon. I am not able to help Stefan to the best of my ability because she keeps on coddling him. We get it Elena, YOU LOVE HIM! Get over it and pick a new line! What the hell does Stefan see in her anyways?"

Suppressing her laughter and the humorous situation, Anastasia grinned, "Honestly, I believe that if Elena wasn't Katherine's doppelgänger, Stefan wouldn't have wasted a breath on her. Stalking her for months and discovering that she wasn't Katherine got him hooked and he's unable to see her many faults."

Lexi nodded in grudging agreement, "I was thinking along the same lines." Suddenly, her whole stance changed and she lowered the nuance of her voice, "Look, Annie, before Damon returns, I have to tell you something. Earlier, I overheard a conversation … some dude named Alaric, called Damon, and he had a friend who studied criminology run a track on your uncle's cell records."

Gritting her teeth, Anastasia tried keeping a tight lid on her anger. She didn't believe in shooting the messenger, but she would be damned if she was going to allow both Alaric and Damon to get away with stalking her uncle. "Go on," she snarled.

Lexi patted her hand sympathetically and kept her senses on overdrive for Damon's return. "Apparently, your uncle kept getting a call from the same number Elena dialed to reach out for a woman called Isobel, and then the number got disconnected. That ticked Damon off, until the dude relayed other fruitful results; your uncle started getting calls from a new number, and this criminology friend of his ran a geotrack and got an address … some apartment in Grove Hill. They're both going tonight to check the place out."

Exhaling a sharp breath from her nostrils, Anastasia nodded and then presumed to update Lexi on everything she missed out on, from who her biological parents were, Ezra being a vampire hunter and dumping her, until the whole tomb escapade, slash kidnapping of Stefan. Lexi was thrilled and extremely grateful that she was able to talk Damon out of killing her witchy friend, Bree who owned the bar in Georgia, and similarly enraged that Damon had the audacity of murdering her.

"So, what are you going to do about Damon and Alaric?" Lexi inquired curiously.

Anastasia smirked deviously, a sign that didn't bode well for anyone, "That depends … how would you like to be my partner in crime?"

The only response she received was an identical smirk from the blonde vampire, eyes alighting with mischief and vengeance.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

John sighed, his eyes zoned in on the condiments sitting on the table, deeply lost in contemplation of his previous interaction with Elena; unlike his sweet Sunshine, the brunette always held him at arm's length, treating him with such contempt and disdain, and throwing around careless snooty remarks. John was confident that Elena would be mortified once the truth of him being her birth father came out, and so, he never bothered informing her of the truth; in her opinion, Grayson would always be her father despite the genetics involved.

The other day, when he confided in Anastasia over his overwhelming depression of giving the twins up, he meant every single word. He couldn't help but wonder the many _what ifs_ regarding Anastasia and Elena. _What if_ he raised them away from Mystic Falls? _What if_ Grayson and Miranda took the candid role as their lovable uncle and aunt? _What if_ he fought Isobel and Grayson over the nurturing of his daughters? _What if_ he took online courses for college and became a stay at home dad until they began school? …Would Elena still despise the very ground he walked on? Would Elena be dating a nice mortal boy? Would Elena be wary of vampires?

John was suddenly interrupted from his despondent musings when a dulcet voice addressed him and sat opposite to him on the table; "Hello, Mr. Gilbert?" Looking up, John repressed the urge to throttle the vampire and forced his mien to morph into his cocky mask that everyone in town abhorred, " _Pearl_. What a pleasure. I must admit, I'm surprised you came." Lie! John was confidant in her arrival, but she didn't need to know that; rule number one when dealing with vampires: always have the upper hand and the element of surprise.

Pearl flashed him a phony smile, "Jenna tells me that you wanted to discuss the sale of the building in person."

"Still, revealing yourself to me like this, it took _quite_ a risk," John grinned ingratiatingly.

Pearl's stance suddenly transformed completely as she was in no mood to entertain feigned niceties and she glared at him indignantly, "I'm _not_ stupid, Mr. Gilbert. You knew who I was when you requested the meeting." She then adopted a businesslike tone, "So, Damon tells me that you're looking for the device I took from Jonathan. I'm sure you realize I have _no_ intention of giving it to _you_."

Keeping a tight leash on his rage, John continued to grin arrogantly at her, "That's why I wanted to meet you. I'm planning on changing your mind."

"Really? How so?" Pearl scoffed, an eyebrow arched in disdain. With a charming smile plastered on his visage, John simply replied, "With my _Gilbert charm_. I know you have a weakness for it-, uh, excuse me a moment," he suddenly frowned, answering his blaring phone and ignoring the haughty vampire sitting in front of him that he was itching to kill.

Pearl observed the myriad of conflicting emotions on John Gilbert's handsome face as they ranged from smug, to happy, to angry to relieved, with palpable confusion. It was true, Pearl had a weakness for Gilbert men and their genetic charm, but after being arraigned to death by Jonathan in 1864, the matriarch vampire learnt from her past mistakes. Her beloved daughter, Anna may think that little Jeremy Gilbert was equally enamored by her, and Elena Gilbert may be in love with Stefan Salvatore, but Pearl's century and a half of desiccating under a tomb, taught her to _never_ trust a Gilbert.

Once John returned from what looked to be a fruitful phone call, Pearl wasted no time in taking the bull by its horns, "Tell me, Mr. Gilbert, why should I let you have the device?"

"Because I can help you," he replied indifferently, adding an enticing quality to his words, "I'm connected around here. The Town Council's eating out of my hand. They do whatever I say, and I know you just want to live your life. Complete with a _white picket fence_ , and I can help you do that."

Not believing John Gilbert's words for a moment, Pearl decided to fish for useful information, "But the device doesn't work. _Why_ would you even want it?"

"It's a family heirloom. Call me sentimental," John shrugged nonchalantly. Trying for a different tactic, John tacked on a fake compassionate smile, "I read Jonathan's journals. They're _very_ extensive. He actually wrote about you. You were his _one regret_. He loved you, and he _hated_ himself for what he did to you."

"You're lying!" Pearl retorted at once and John smirked inwardly, knowing that his words gravely affected her. He smoothly continued, "No. On his last days, he wrote how sorry he was. You were the only woman he _ever_ loved." A smile slowly stretched onto his face, ceasing all trickery at the palpable grief on her face and he let loose a few chuckles, "Good God. You vampires … you're so _emotional_ ," he sneered, "Jonathan Gilbert _hated_ you. His only regret was that _he_ didn't drive a stake through your heart _himself_."

Anastasia's previous words reverberated in his head, but John didn't allow himself to feel guilt over this particular vampire. Her death was inevitable, especially by his hands, and he wouldn't rest until a nicely carved wooden stake protruded from her cold black heart.

Pearl shot up to her feet in an instance, her face contorted into utmost rage and hatred, "I gave it to Damon! Your precious device, _I gave it to Damon_ ," she grinned maliciously, "I'm sure he'd be _delighted_ to give it to you. And then, Mr. Gilbert, may you _rot in hell_."

But before the furious vampire could storm out of the Grill, John addressed her calmly, each word weighed with loathing and a silent promise, prompting her to suddenly halt in her tracks. "Oh, Pearl. If you were looking for compassion from me, then maybe you _shouldn't_ have placed a bounty on _my_ _niece's_ _head_. You will _rue_ the day you tried killing Anastasia. _That_ , I swear."

John Gilbert reveled in the profound fear that etched itself onto Pearl's flawless visage, before she whipped around and stormed out of the Grill … no doubt hatching an escape plan from this idyllic little town.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Damon drove his car to Grove Hill in a companionable silence with Van Helsing 2.0; if anyone told him a month ago that he would be in amicable terms with the husband of the woman he turned, he would have accused them of lying and laughed at their face, but stranger things have happened in his 150 years of immortality.

"How's uh, how's Stefan doing?" Alaric was the first to break the silence, and Damon was immensely surprised at the authentic concern radiating from the vampire hunter.

Shrugging nonchalantly, the older Salvatore hid his consternation over his little brother plight and smirked, "Still broody and depressing. Elena's been bugging Lexi since the Miss Mystic Fall's debacle, so she's out there somewhere with Ana, doing god knows what."

Alaric nodded in response, engulfing the car once again with a comfortable silence until Damon parked in front of the specific apartment. "This is the one here. The records show it was paid three months in advance," Alaric informed him as they both clambered out of the car. As they made a beeline to the front door, Damon grimaced in sudden remembrance, "This is where it gets tricky. I may or may not be able to get in."

"Yeah," Alaric frowned in thought, "How does that work? You always have to be invited in?"

"By the owner or the person of entitlement," Damon revealed matter-of-factly, adopting a professor tone as he educated the hunter in Vampires 101, "Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a gray area. You kinda gotta play it by ear."

Upon reaching the door, Alaric focused on Damon and stared at him solemnly, his hazel orbs imploring, "Could we _not_ kill anyone tonight. _Please_?"

In retort, Damon smirked with amusement, "You mean, you just brought me along for my company?"

Alaric scoffed and preceded on opening the door, "It doesn't look like anyone's home." Slowly, Damon placed a limb over the threshold before grinning, extremely pleased at the turn of events, "Yeah, I'm good. No permanent resident, apparently."

The two of them began searching through the contents of the house for a clue, and upon opening the fridge, Damon let out a whistle, "Blood bags. Uh, Ric, we have company."

"Yes you do!" a familiar feminine voice snapped, the timbre of her voice deeply enraged. Damon and Alaric whipped around, readying their weapons, only to freeze abruptly as they came face-to-face with Anastasia and Lexi, much to their tangible bewilderment.

"Ana? Lexi? What the hell are you two doing here?" Damon snapped, returning to his prior laidback stance; simultaneously, Alaric released hold of his weapons; both men staring questionably at the two girls.

 _Flashback (Three hours ago):_

" _Alright, according to Uncle John, this is the correct address," Anastasia parked the car by the street. Lexi jumped out of the car and looped arms with the blonde Gilbert, "How pissed was your … uncle, slash, father?"_

 _Anastasia grimaced, "Very. But he was proud once I told him my plan. I did inherit a scheming mind from him, after all. Okay, so this vamp is a friendly, and he's one of the tomb vampires called Henry."_

 _Lexi bobbed her head, "And holds no grudge against the Founding Families?"_

" _Correct," Anastasia grinned, knocking politely on the door. After waiting for a whole minute, the door opened cautiously and a cute vampire with dirty blonde hair, light green eyes and an air of mischief smiled hesitantly at them, "Uh, can I help you, ladies?"_

 _Lexi raised an eyebrow, visibly impressed and she couldn't help but cheekily quip, "A gentleman. You don't see much of them these days."_

 _Laughing affectionately, Anastasia smiled warmly at Henry, "Look, you're Henry right? I'm John Gilbert's daughter, and I'm here to help you." John Gilbert must have been the magic words, for Anastasia barely concluded her sentence before Henry opened the door wide with a beaming smile, ushering them both inside._

 _Trading a few pleasantries, Anastasia stopped beating around the bush and relayed to Henry about Damon and Alaric and of how they were going to pay him a visit since they were suspicious of John and had no qualms over killing him. Henry really was one of the sweetest vampires Anastasia had met till now, other than Lexi, he thanked them profusely and gathered a few of his belongings, leaving the apartment John paid for him behind and climbing into Anastasia's car where they ensconced him in another one of John's many safe houses._

 _Anastasia could feel a budding friendship blossom with the lonely vampire and profusely promised him that she would visit him more after the whole Damon/Alaric ordeal came to fruition. Besides, her Uncle John already confided in her during the quick phone call that Henry was his eyes and ears in regards of the tomb vampires who wanted retribution over the Founding Families, and killing him would only do more damage than good._

Glaring at Damon with incensed rage, Anastasia sneered, "What are _we_ doing here? Why, Lex, _are we here?_ " she turned to face the amused blonde in mock confusion, "I thought it was obvious, Damon! We're putting an end to your moronic schemes. You won't find what you're looking for boys; we already relocated the vampire who had been living here up until three hours ago."

Alaric was smart in recoiling in a mixture of guilt and fear at the palpable betrayal and rage eminent in Anastasia's tone, but Damon on the other hand, glared at the blonde Gilbert in apoplectic anger, and had the audacity to snarl, "You what?! Ana, how could you!-"

"HOW COULD I? HOW COULD YOU, DAMON SALVATORE!" Anastasia bellowed, ignoring Lexi's calming hand on her shoulder, " _I_ _trusted you_ to _leave_ my uncle alone. I warned you, and I told you that if you stay out of his business, then he'd leave you alone. But you are incapable of listening to anyone! And YOU!" she snarled, turning to face a guilt-ridden Alaric, "I'm surprised with you. Damon, I can imagine him betraying my family, but _you_? How dare you have one of your buddies track my uncle's phone! That's an invasion of privacy!"

"Look, Ana," Alaric raised both hands in a surrendering gesture hoping to calm the enraged and, honest to god, terrifying blonde, "We're just suspicious about him. We didn't mean any harm. John sent Damon to Isobel, my wife, _your mother._ We thought Isobel would be residing here."

"Isobel is _not_ my mother," Anastasia retorted coldly, and the temperature in the small apartment dropped incredibly into a glacial level. Damon, Lexi and Alaric gaped in awe as their whole surroundings were engulfed in ice, and they couldn't withhold the shiver. Anastasia wasn't affected by the glacier temperature in the slightest, and kept her icy sapphire eyes on the two miscreants, "Isobel is a cold-hearted _bitch_ , whose only affinity was breaking hearts. You should give up on her, Alaric! And you, Damon, I won't threaten you again, _leave my uncle alone!_ I've had enough with your obsession over him!"

Lexi finally decided to speak up, hoping to calm her best friend and thaw out the literal ice encompassing the room, "Damon, I know you by now. The vampire who lived here was an innocent, and you would have killed him without showing a smidge of compassion. You should be ashamed of yourself. Come on, Annie, let's go."

Before Anastasia walked out the door, she glanced at a visibly relieved Damon, and her eyes narrowed; focusing on the thawing ice, she willed a sharp icicle into his chest and watched triumphantly as the elder Salvatore collapsed onto the ground, his face morphed into agony as blood pooled around his torso. "Let that be a warning, Damon. You may be my friend, but you keep on harassing my uncle, and I won't be so forgiving next time."

And with the final ominous threat, the door slammed shut, leaving behind a gobsmacked Alaric to rip out the icicle from a tormented Damon's chest. Sighing in relief, Alaric glimpsed at the room, noticing the ice eradicating, and winced, "I think we should stop pushing her buttons and leave John alone Damon."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, buddy," Damon chuckled humorlessly, unable to shake off the tiny sliver of fear that crawled in his veins at the thought of Anastasia's potent power and incensed mien over their betrayal.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIAIRES-**

"Uncle John?" Anastasia frowned upon seeing John pack away his crossbow into the trunk of his car as he parked in front of the Gilbert Residence, "What happened?"

Staring suspiciously at Lexi who was sitting casually on the terrace beside his daughter, John confided, "I killed Pearl."

"Good," Lexi snapped hostilely, successfully managing in shocking John to the core, "That bitch tried killing Annie. If you didn't kill her, then I would've beaten you to it." Anastasia grinned and scooched closer to Lexi's side, patting the empty space on the terrace.

John acquiesced, though he kept a wary eye on Lexi, "How did it go with Henry?"

"Oh, he's safe-"

Lexi interjected with a snort of laughter, "She whipped Damon's ass. You should have seen it! Somehow, she froze the room, like _literally_ and stabbed him in the chest with an icicle! I could die happy with that memory on repeat!"

"You _what_?" John gasped, unable to suppress the proud smirk from curving onto his lips. Shaking his head at the sheepish look on his daughter's visage, he sighed, "Now that I eliminated Pearl from threatening you again, I'm going to try looking into those powers of yours."

"Please do!" Anastasia pleaded, "I mean, they're cool and have been a great help in protecting me and my loved ones, but I'd like to know _how, why and from whom_ I inherited it while Elena didn't, and at least learn to control them before they consume me."

John nodded; the three of them were engulfed in a comforting silence and John couldn't help but shake off the disbelief over the fact that he was in the company of a vampire. He decided, after pondering over Anastasia's earlier diatribe, that maybe her words had merit. Lexi seemed to be extremely protective of his daughter, and he couldn't fault her because of her vampirism. "So, uh," he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, "How's um, Stefan?"

Anastasia beamed at her uncle/father and nudged Lexi into answering. Smiling softly at her best friend's father, addressing the fact that he was trying to make an effort, she gently replied, "After we returned from Grove Hill, I managed to smack some sense into him. He was planning on committing suicide, but I cornered him before he left the Boarding House and he's back to drinking animal blood."

Frowning in confusion, John couldn't help but point out, "I thought he was locked up in a cellar."

"He was. That is, until Elena foolishly unlocked the latch," Anastasia venomously scoffed. Lexi sighed in equal frustration and stood up to leave, "I'm going to leave you guys to catch up. I have a best friend to take care of. I'll see you tomorrow, Annie. Today was … fun," she winked, before disappearing into the night.

At that moment, Jeremy barged outside, staring at John in disbelief, "You killed Anna's mom?"

"I did," John replied calmly, his sapphire eyes boring into Jeremy's confused brown ones. "She was a threat to your sister, Jeremy. I already made peace over the fact that not all vampires are soulless monsters, but do not ask me to allow the murderous ones a free pass, especially those that intend on harming my family."

Swallowing audibly, Jeremy wordlessly nodded, and bowed his head contritely, "I'm sorry. You're, you're right."

An inaudible pact was made at that precise moment; John may be notorious for being the arrogant ass of Mystic Falls, yet for Anastasia, Lexi and Jeremy, they knew the man's true colors, the true John he kept hidden from everyone. He would do _anything_ for his loved ones, even if it meant protecting the few good vampires he was taught ever since a young age, to never show any mercy to.

 **A/N:** **Hello Dear Readers, how did you like this chapter?!**

 **I decided to stress on Anastasia, Jeremy, Lexi and John in this chapter. I'm sorry for the Damon and Stefan fans (especially Stefan since he had absolutely no appearance in this chapter) but I was trying to build new relationships. Who saw a John/Lexi bonding coming? Surprised? I hope so.**

 **Anastasia/Lexi scheming; Anastasia was badass huh? And don't you adore John? In canon and every single fanfiction I read, they portray John Gilbert as an uncaring, evil S.O.B; well in my story, he isn't! He places an arrogant, cocky mask for show, but in reality, he's kind and compassionate as depicted in this chapter and the previous two.**

 **Next chapter I will focus more on Damon and Stefan to make up for this chapter. And, Question! Should I have Lexi stay in Mystic Falls a while longer?**

 **R &R.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **By the way; in case anyone is confused, Lexi has a daylight ring. I always found it odd that Bree was friends with Lee and Lexi and never made them a daylight accessory. I believe that Bree was inexperienced to make them one before, and with Bree alive, had one done for Lee and Lexi. With Lexi having returned to Mystic Falls, Bree sent Lexi's ring in the post. So, yeah! To any confused readers out there, Lexi can totally walk under the sunlight now after three hundred years… FINALLY!**

 **Chapter 21:**

For some inexplicable reason, when Anastasia woke up and traipsed to the bathroom for a nice warm shower before school, an ominous feeling engulfed her and the blonde _knew_ that this would be an eventful day filled with surprises – and not particularly good ones. Ignoring the bizarre feeling of trepidation, she donned on a cream V-neck open-shoulder loose yet fit top, paired it off with her favorite grey ripped fringe denim shorts, black high-heeled tassel boots and its matching tassel shoulder purse before slicking red lip-gloss onto her pouty lips, a thin line of black eyeliner and mascara and kept her golden locks in its natural curls.

The doorbell rang, interrupting Anastasia from her musings, followed by Uncle John's voice calling her from the kitchen, "Ana! Caroline's here!"

Sapphire eyes widened in remembrance and she facepalmed; with all the drama that ensued after the annual Miss Mystic Falls pageant, Anastasia completely blanked on the promise she made to her blonde counterpart to help build the Miss Mystic float for the Founders' Day parade. The blonde Gilbert descended the stairs two at a time despite her high heels, lest she faced the wrath of Caroline Forbes when she was in neurotic planner mode.

Entering the kitchen, her nose immediately took a whiff, her stance relaxing at the wonderful aroma of coffee beans in the morning and she gratefully grabbed the mug John knowingly offered her with her trademark mega-watt smile, "Thanks Uncle John. You know me oh so well."

"If by knowing you so well is code for you being a Tasmanian devil before your morning coffee, then yeah, _everyone_ does, Ana," Caroline smirked, and Anastasia noticed that she too, was clutching onto a mug as though her life depended on it. " _God_ , I swear, coffee in this town hasn't been the same with you gone, John," Caroline complimented with a genuine smile as she greedily sipped on her lukewarm coffee.

John raised an amused eyebrow in return and stared inquisitively at two of his favorite blondes in Mystic Falls. Anastasia giggled and pecked John's cheek before slumping on the seat beside her sister in all but blood, nodding in agreement, "Oh, c'mon, Uncle John. You make the _best_ coffee around here. I've been waiting _seventeen_ years to hear the secret of the famous John Gilbert Morning Coffee."

Caroline nodded in mock-solemnity, "Yeah, and Ana and I are one in the same. So I'll find out either way."

John chuckled good-naturedly and slid a mug over to Jeremy as he joined them on the island before facing the two blondes he always identified as actual twins due to their uncanny bond, "I never knew it was so coveted. Ever since Sunshine turned seven, she had an obsession with caramel and vanilla," his eyes crinkled in a smile as he concentrated on Anastasia, "You went into a state of frenzy, going as far as mixing those two with every meal. I just add a drop of vanilla and caramel extract. Not exactly a secret Gilbert recipe."

" _Seriously_ ," Caroline shrieked in disbelief and slight amusement, "That's all?"

"That's all," John parroted with a chuckle. Anastasia burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter upon noticing the disappointed frown on Caroline's face while Jeremy diminutively shook his head in amusement. Elena barged in with a sullen expression, making sure to send John a glare of utter distaste, effectively disrupting the jovial atmosphere. John gave her a stifled smile that Anastasia listed off as pointless, "Elena, want some coffee?"

Elena merely huffed and shook her head before sending a smile to Caroline, one that the hyperactive blonde didn't return, "Care, I'm going to meet Stefan, but I'll meet you in time to help with the Float. Bye Jer, Ana," and without a backward glance, she whipped her hair as she walked out the door leaving behind a scandalized Forbes, an enraged Anastasia and an uncomfortable Jeremy. John – bless the man, feigned nonchalance and smiled at the three teenagers, "Don't you three have school to get to?"

"Yeah, uh, Ana, I'll wait by your car," Jeremy clapped John on the shoulder and darted outside, wanting nothing more than to escape the tension Elena created in her wake. Elena was really making it easy for him to hate – first with her obsession with the Salvatore brothers, and then messing with his memories, and her horrible decisions to ' _keep people safe_ ;' Jeremy finally discovered that John built the façade that made him Mystic Falls' most hated individual because in order to get things done, somebody had to play the bad guy, and Jeremy respected that, especially when he witnessed first-hand how protective and caring his uncle was in terms of his family. Elena didn't have to be such a bitch and knowing that Elena didn't even bat an eyelash when Damon tried killing John at the party in the Lockwoods, she didn't endear herself to him any longer.

Caroline throttled John with a suffocating hug and beamed when his response was to ruffle her hair fondly and give her a chaste kiss on the cheek, "Don't worry about Elena, John. Who needs her when you have us," she grinned cheekily. In all honestly, John Gilbert was more of a father and uncle to her than her own father, Bill Forbes, could ever be. Even her own mother, the Sherriff, barely paid any attention to her, and in her opinion, John won the role as both of her parental figures ever since she turned nine and Bill Forbes walked out on her for his gay lover.

Watching her best friend and uncle/father trade farewells with a fond expression cemented the decision Anastasia had been pondering over for weeks now; it was time to include her blonde twin about her true parentage and everything that went bump in the night. Bonnie was Elena's best friend, and other than her awareness of the supernatural entities in existence, she was a witch and had the means of protecting herself. Caroline on the other hand, was incompetent and had already fallen prey to Damon and Logan Fell … no, it was time her bona fide sister became aware.

 **-THE DOPPLEGANGER DIARIES-**

Anastasia had barely entered the cafeteria with Caroline when Alaric shot her a meaningful look, subtly gesturing a hand in the direction of his classroom, and upon witnessing a bewildered Elena and Stefan trailing from behind, she was reminded of the ominous feelings from the morning which brought a shiver up her spine. The blonde Gilbert plastered her blonde counterpart a reassuring smile and promised not to take long before ambling toward the history classroom, her heels clicking ominously in her wake.

"Ah, you've been summoned as well, huh," Damon smirked, his hand hovering over the door handle and Anastasia inwardly smirked once she noticed his other hand involuntarily massage his torso, precisely the spot where she had stabbed him with an icicle last night.

"Huh, would you look at that. You've been _summoned_ as well. Did you spend the day stalking the other residents of Mystic Falls, too? Or is it special treatment reserved for my uncle?" Anastasia couldn't help but quip, but she didn't allow the rash Salvatore to offer a glib retort as she smacked his hand away and pushed the door open. Just because the dude saved her life once, and she was actually fond of him, didn't mean Anastasia Gilbert would allow _anyone_ to mess with her loved ones, and it was about time Damon learned his lesson sooner rather than later.

Besides, she already paid her life debt in spades; they were even.

Entering Alaric's classroom, all Anastasia's thoughts flew out the window when her eyes connected with a pair of terrified chocolate orbs that belonged to the confused mien of her sister. Sapphire orbs flickered toward Stefan and Alaric, both of whom looked equally grim, and her stomach churned violently.

Alaric sent Anastasia a small smile, probably still ashamed from his actions last night before glancing at Damon, "Damon, thanks for coming."

"Sorry I'm late. My dog ate my uh…"Damon trailed off with an indifferent shrug and he waved a dismissal hand in the air, "Never mind." Anastasia rolled her eyes when Damon made a beeline toward her and leaned against the table she _coincidentally_ sat on, "Alaric, what's going on? Is this some emulation of the Scooby Gang like Buffy the Vampire Slayer were we all assemble together to battle the supernatural forces of evil or something?" she chuckled, trying to make light of what seemed to be a very grim situation.

Unsurprisingly, Damon's face broke out into a genuine smile and he chuckled at her jest, but what honest to god surprised the blonde Gilbert, was when Stefan's expression softened and he grinned at her. Elena however, was not amused, but before her big fat mouth managed to spit out some sort of scolding, the door opened and much to Anastasia's delight, Lexi walked in.

"Oops, sorry I'm late guys. I was on the phone with Lee," she smiled unabashedly and plumped on the chair separating Anastasia from Stefan; Lexi noticed the deep scowl on Elena's face and smirked, "Elena sweetie, you shouldn't frown so much, you'll get wrinkles." Anastasia practically shoved a fist into her mouth to suppress the giant bubble of laughter that threatened to erupt and if it weren't for Alaric's next words, then Elena would have volleyed the blonde vampire with a biting remark, despite the fact that she was her boyfriend's best friend.

"I saw Isobel last night," Alaric rushed out, breaking up all the inane chattering from the assembled group.

His words had a befitting effect on them; Stefan and Elena were obviously clued in due to the other three's tardiness, but nevertheless, Stefan's brow furrowed deeper than possible, Elena's chocolate orbs watered slightly, Lexi sucked in a sharp intake of breath and immediately clutched Anastasia's hand in a tight grip, Damon's easy-going stance stiffened palpably and his facial expression turned rigid. Anastasia however, shocked them all; inwardly, her thoughts were in turmoil, and suspicion over Isobel's sudden return played in her head, but outwardly, the blonde Gilbert merely shrugged, her gorgeous face staring at Alaric with indifference and her expressive sapphire eyes were oddly blank.

Damon finally recovered from his tongue-tied state, his electric blue orbs burning into Alaric's worried hazel ones, "Isobel is here? _In_ town?" Mutely, Alaric nodded his head in response. "Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?" he shot off, forgetting that Anastasia was in the room – wrong move.

"HEY! Watch it, Salvatore!" Anastasia sneered, shooting up onto her feet and glaring at Damon with fire in her eyes – _literally_. Her irises transformed into the flaming orange embers of fire and her pupils contracted prompting the older Salvatore to take a small step backwards and for Stefan to play his role as mediator. "Hey, hey, Ana, calm down. We're not blaming John, it's just, he's the only person we know that's been in contact with Isobel. Calm down," Stefan kept the soothing quality in his husky tone and placed his hands on her shoulder, snapping her from her enraged state and every occupant in the room observed in awe and a small amount of fear as her irises returned to its lurid sapphire shade.

Lexi grinned, "That was awesome, Annie!" The blonde vampire was the only person at complete ease around Anastasia; for one, she wasn't stupid enough to provoke her ire, and secondly, Lexi was too loyal to the human girl. It was a well-known fact that Anastasia Gilbert would protect her loved ones fiercely, and only the certain individuals such as, Damon and Elena, that angered her, was well in their rights to fear her wrath. Anastasia returned to her vacated seat and scooched closer to Lexi, linking arms together before glaring at Damon, "My uncle will not be some suspect in your case! We aren't the Scooby Gang; there are no evil forces we're ganging up to fight in Mystic Falls."

Swallowing the lump from his throat, Damon concentrated on Alaric and continued shooting off twenty questions, "Okay, uh, forget about John. What about the invention?"

"Didn't ask," Alaric refuted; Anastasia held a hand out, "Woah, _what_ invention?"

Damon seemed to have recovered his cocky attitude, for when he turned to face Anastasia, there was a complacent grin on his visage, "You mean Saint John didn't tell you? …Before he killed Pearl, she gave me an invention Jonathan Gilbert made back in 1864; apparently dear old Uncle John has been pestering her for it. Suspicious? I think, yes." Not giving her a chance to retort, he quizzed Alaric again, "Did she know _anything_ about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know."

"Did words _completely_ escape you?" Damon snapped in irritation.

Alaric gritted his teeth in frustration, once again questioning himself why exactly he's friends with the dick, " _No_ , I was a little too distracted by my _dead vampire wife_ to ask any questions." Lexi nodded in agreement and was quick to add in her two cents, "The guy has a point. I mean, it's a completely natural reaction. Ignore him, Alaric. Damon isn't known for having much emotions or be understanding towards other people's distress." Alaric and Anastasia chuckled at Lexi's barb, but Damon merely rolled his eyes at her riposte and snarled, "What did she want?"

"She wants to see me, Damon," Elena pouted; Alaric cleared his throat and stared pointedly at Anastasia, "Actually, Elena, she wants to see you _and_ Anastasia."

Anastasia scoffed and waved a nonchalant hand aside, "Ah, don't worry about it, Ric. You'll soon get used to Elena's self-importance. After all," she flashed Elena a condescending glare and a mocking smile, "The world _revolves_ around little Miss Elena Gilbert, doesn't it?" she quipped rhetorically, garnering a heated glare from said bitch. Stefan shifted uncomfortably while Lexi silently cheered her blonde best friend on. But it was Damon's reaction that completely astounded them; he fixated Elena with a creepily soft expression that reeked of adoration, "You don't have to see her if you don't want to."

"Wow, I am totally feeling the love in the air. Nice to see how much you care about me, Salvatore," Anastasia drawled sarcastically. Damon rolled his eyes and glared in return, "Coming from the _friend_ who literally stabbed me last night." Anastasia raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "Coming from the _friend_ who is incessantly trying to _kill_ my uncle, and oh, wait, yeah, actually DID kill him!"

Damon blatantly pointed out, "He's still alive isn't he?"

"Yeah, only because of a little magic ring, you knew _nothing_ about! I bet you _anything_ , that if you noticed the ring on his finger, you would have chopped it out and _then_ killed him like the self-proclaimed emotionless jackass that you are!" Anastasia ranted, her skin literally heating up with anger. Catching the warning glance Lexi shot him, Stefan quickly placed himself between them _again_ , "Stop it you two. Look, Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants, but what we _do_ know is that she threatened to go on a killing spree if Ana and Elena don't show up."

Damon snorted, "Oh! I take it that's not okay with you guys."

Anastasia had a bitchy smile on her face, "Well, unless you're her first casualty, then I don't mind," prompting a snort out of Lexi and a sinister glare from Damon that the blonde Gilbert merely shrugged off; Damon Salvatore never scared her before, even when she didn't know about her eerie powers, why would he now.

Elena sighed, "I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it."

Anastasia gaped at her incredulously, "Fuck it. You are all stupid. We can just kill the bitch and move on with our lives, but of course, precious Elena disagrees so I'm outnumbered." Whipping around to leave, she called out, "Hey Lex, want to help Care and I decorate a Float?"

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

For the umpteenth time since the kids left for school, John let out a plethora of expletives under his breath; clambering out of his car, sapphire orbs gloomily stared at the house, briefly examining the 'FOR SALE Foreclosure Open House' sign by the front lawn. Naturally, Isobel compelled the realtor to put off the opening house event until she departed town and not for the first time, John's heart ached for the Isobel Flemming he intimately knew and loved at sixteen.

Disregarding the scantily clothed man and woman dancing in the room that were obviously mortal and heavily compelled, John's eyes flickered over to the vampire observing them as though they were remarkable specimens and without sparing him a glance, she barked out, "You're late."

"I didn't realize there was a schedule," John sarcastically retorted, "What's with the sideshow?"

Isobel tittered, a sound so unlike her mortal-self and her dark orbs sparkled seductively at John, "Cherie is a little jazz singer that I picked up in a blues bar in Brooklyn. And I got the cowboy at a gay rodeo in Amarillo."

Blonde eyebrows reached his hairline as he observed the man, "He's gay?"

"Not right now, he's _very_ good to me," the implication was received and understood, and John once again hated himself for informing Isobel about vampires during their youth. Isobel ordered for them to leave in French before focusing her entire attention back on John, "I'm teaching them French. … _Oh!_ I can smell the judgment coming off of you."

John stared incredulously at Isobel, biting back the retort of 'no shit', "Well, they're people, Isobel, and you're treating them like dolls."

Isobel scoffed derisively, maintaining her blasé façade as she addressed John, "If we're gonna be partners, you really have to stop being such a hater," she pointed out in reminder; John parroted her scoff and slowly shook his head, "See, here's the thing, Isobel. I'm _terminating_ our partnership. We shared a mutual goal, but now, I'm reconsidering my options, I'll get the invention on my own, and when I do, I'll make sure to act accordingly and not because you're so far up Katherine's ass you forgot your true loyalties and the ties you have to your human life. _Got it?_ As for being a hater," John reveled in the flabbergasted look Isobel was sending him, "Not so much of hater anymore. I've had my eyes opened recently, and the only vampires I despise, are the ones like you, those with no compassion and who lost touch with their humanity."

Devoid speechless, Isobel snapped out of her shock as John neared the door and she flashed in front of him, blocking his way out. "You've changed," she murmured in confusion and John could have sworn he recognized the old Isobel before her eyes hardened once again into the heartless monstrosity she became. In the blink of an eye, she slapped him with her vampire strength and glared down at him, "Be that way, John. You're backing out, so I'm gonna take it from here."

John forlornly watched her saunter away from him. Slowly, he walked out of the house and into his car; his loyalty would always belong to Anastasia and Elena, and his love for Isobel blinded him to her true goals and her hatred to everything that tied her to her human life. Isobel was firmly in Katherine's pocket, and he could truly see that everything Isobel fed him, was a lie; she didn't want to kill the tomb vampires to protect the twins… no, Isobel's main goal was to eradicate them for _Katherine's_ safety. After all, Katherine Pierce cannot be listed off as deceased when there were over twenty vampires that watched her escape with her life solely intact in 1864.

It was time for John to cut off all ties with the two backstabbing Petrovas and work on his own to protect his daughters; like it should have been from the start when he wasn't blinded by the love he felt toward his high school sweetheart.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

"Thanks for coming, Ana. I don't think I could do this without you," Elena sounded truly genuine, and it was these rare moments when the blonde Gilbert forgot all about her rapidly growing hatred toward her twin sister. Sighing, Anastasia glumly nodded her head in acknowledgment, "I was overruled remember. The second that hoe-bag tries my patience, I'm outta here, because unlike you, I don't give a shit to what she has to say. Miranda is and will always be my mother."

Honestly, Anastasia was grateful for Lexi's presence where she was currently playing pool with Stefan in the corner; the blonde vampire insisted on being in close proximity to her, and with her age experience, she would be a great help against Isobel. Unlike Elena, Anastasia had an ominous suspicion about her sudden arrival into town, especially now that she knew about her ancestor's invention. It was glaringly obvious that Isobel hadn't come to town for a touching reunion.

"Hello Anastasia, Elena," a smooth voice announced in a professional tone; the woman was dark-haired, and beautiful with an ivory complexion and sharp features, and the only resemblance Anastasia identified, was the same chocolate brown eyes as Elena, but they were dissimilar in regards to their lack of warmth. Compared to Anastasia however, they looked absolutely nothing alike which was a great relief to the blonde; it was now profoundly obvious that Anastasia got all her features from John. Sitting down, Isobel gasped aloud as she scrutinized Elena, "You look _just_ like her, that's eerie."

"You've met Katherine?" Elena inquired in surprise. Isobel hummed, her dark orbs flickering over to Anastasia in confusion, probably due to the zero similarities, "She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you. And you too, Anastasia."

"Oh," Anastasia drawled impassively, "And why is that?"

Isobel took Anastasia addressing her as a small victory; for some reason, her blonde daughter made her uncomfortable. She had been looking forward to decrypting the reason of why exactly she was John's favorite, and she came up blank. "Well, Katherine didn't have a twin sister. She'd be fascinated to discover the reason of your birth. I mean, a fraternal twin to a doppelgänger is unheard of," she let out a dark chuckle that deeply disturbed the twins.

"Hmm, you know Isobel, you shouldn't base everything on folklore and the supernatural," Anastasia sneered, reveling over the fact that she caused Isobel to lose her poised façade, "I mean, there could be a scientific reason, such as the genetics of our father. Didn't think of that, did ya?" she mocked her.

Elena pounced at the opening Anastasia unconsciously gave her, "Who's our father?"

Isobel wrinkled her nose in distaste, "Not important. He was a teenage waste of space."

Anastasia let out a cynical scoff and glared at the bitch, "Actually, if we're going to describe our father, I'd say _you_ were the teenage waste of space, and he lacked any taste at a young age. He did after all find an attraction to you. Personally, I don't see it," she sneered, giving Isobel a heated glare coupled with a knowing smirk and she concentrated on reading her mind, one of the powers she had been avoiding using.

" _ **She knows about John!"**_

 _Well, at least Isobel didn't lack a brain._

Elena elbowed Anastasia and shot her a glare before concentrating on the seething Isobel, "Why did you compel that man to kill himself? Right after he told us to stop looking for you." Isobel shrugged, her face as emotionless as ever, "Dramatic impact. I wish it would have been more effective."

"Believe me, I tried convincing her you were a bitch, but she's stubborn," Anastasia stated, garnering herself two glares in response, but Elena's held a glint of disappointment, "Human life means that little to you?"

Isobel rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Means nothing to me. It's just a part of being what I am."

"No it's not," Elena vehemently disagreed, her orbs flickering for a moment toward Stefan, "I know other vampires, that's not true." Isobel smirked, "Your new boyfriend over there by the table? Or the blonde vampire by his side? A friend of yours," she glanced at Anastasia who gave her a blank look in return, eliciting a shiver down Isobel's spine. Deciding it was safer to address Elena, she scornfully spoke, "Stefan Salvatore. Why Stefan? Why didn't you go for Damon? Or are you enjoying them both like Katherine did?"

It wasn't Elena's scandalized expression that lit the inferno in Anastasia's belly. No. It was the pained grimace on Stefan's face that had her irises flash orange as she glared at Isobel, whose eyes widened, emotion finally seeping into her visage. "I've had it with you Isobel! So let's get this over with. You didn't come here for a mother-daughter reunion, nor did you come to satiate your curiosity over the fact that Elena looks like Katherine. You want the invention," with her incensed rage, Anastasia's telepathy worked perfectly and she was privy to Isobel's scheme, "Let me give you a word of advice; to me, you're merely an incubator, nothing more, nothing less. So if you want to keep breathing the same air as me, you'll hightail your way out of Mystic Falls, never to return because I swear to god I'll kill you!"

Anastasia shot up to her feet and went to leave with Elena following close behind, but Isobel grabbed her wrist in a tight grip using her vampire strength and hissed, " _Sit down_ ," Lexi and Stefan began to make their way over to their table, something Isobel noticed, "And tell your boyfriend and your little blonde friend to walk away. _I want the invention_!" Stefan and Lexi paused in their footsteps and Elena cautiously grabbed Anastasia's free hand, "I don't have it. Damon does and he won't give it to me."

"Then the blood will be on your hands," Isobel ominously replied with a sneer; Anastasia slammed her hand on the table and reached out for the nearest fork before spearing Isobel's hand with it, emitting a pained yell from her and allowing Anastasia to yank her hand from her grip. She quickly held Elena's hand comfortingly and glared down at Isobel who was trying to extract the fork while hiding her bleeding hand from the crowd, " _Don't_ touch me again, and don't you dare think I am easily threatened, _Isobel_. If you have any sense of self-preservation, you'd take my advice. Let's go Elena."

"Ana!" Ezra had watched the entire scene unfold and wasted no time in rushing over to her as they stepped out of the Grill where Damon and Alaric had been nervously pacing for the better half of the mother-daughter reunion.

Anastasia's brows knitted in confusion, "Ezra? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, Annie, we're gonna go. I'll meet up with you later," Lexi quickly hugged her and left with the weeping Elena, the concerned Salvatores and Alaric. Ezra surprised Anastasia by interlacing his fingers with hers and stroking the inside of her wrist with his thumb, "Ana, I-, god I'm horrible at this. I miss you, Ana. If you still want me, I-, I want us to try again."

"Ezra," Anastasia bit her lip and avoided looking into his captivating jade eyes; "You seem to have a habit of breaking up with me. I still love you, but-, I'm not going to allow there to be an 'us', if you're going to leave when the times get rough. My life is completely submerged in the supernatural, and that will _never_ change, especially since I have no clue of what I am."

Ezra pulled her flush to his chest, both his hands settling on her hips, "I won't ask you to. I'm in Anastasia. I'm completely in. I'll never leave you again. I'll be there to help you when the times get rough, and when you need a shoulder to cry on, or when you just need someone to take your mind off the supernatural drama. Just, please, say yes. Be my girlfriend again."

"Yes!" Anastasia squealed; the couple sealed their reunion with a passionate kiss that could set Mystic Falls on fire and the two of them spent the whole day ensconced in Ezra's bedroom, savoring and reintroducing each other to their bodies and making up for all the lost time.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

So, sleeping over at your boyfriend's house didn't really go well with Uncle John. Jenna was cool about it, but John completely flipped out, however Anastasia knew that deep inside, he was glad that unlike Elena, she was healthily dating and in love with a mortal who so happened to be a vampire hunter that would keep her safe.

When the blonde Gilbert arrived at school, she could feel it in her bones that not only were Elena keeping something from her, but Stefan _and_ Bonnie as well. Making a beeline toward her guilt-ridden twin, Anastasia didn't give her leeway into getting a word in as she grabbed her wrist, "You're hiding something from me, Elena. I could practically smell the guilt the second I got out of my car. Spill!"

"Oh, probably the fact that she got the invention," Isobel's cynical voice infiltrated the air and both twins whipped around to face a smug Isobel. Ignoring her rage at Elena, Anastasia sneered at Isobel, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Blinking coquettishly, Isobel smiled and spoke in a saccharine voice that fooled no one, "I'm your mother, Anastasia. I want to be more involved in your life."

"We don't want you in our lives," Elena snarled in response, and Anastasia silently applauded her for her backbone and for finally seeing sense that Isobel was nothing but a manipulative bitch. She really hoped it wasn't a Petrova gene. But Isobel didn't even blink as her smile grew wider, "I understand that. You already have a lot of people that you both care about but I've been studying. Let's see if I got this right," Isobel tapped her finger against her chin and flickered her gaze toward Bonnie, "There is the witchy best friend, Bonnie. Gonna stay away from that one," she then pointed at Jeremy, "Oh… sad little brother Jeremy. And there's Caroline… obnoxious Caroline, Anastasia's best friend and most loyal supporter. Most people believe you both to be twins. I got _all_ my info from her by the way. She had no idea who I was and she wouldn't _stop_ _yapping_. Oh-"Isobel smirked toward Matt's direction, ignoring the death glare Anastasia was burning into her skull, "And there's Matt, friend, ex, yappy's future ex. Lots of connections there. I would aim for the dashing Ezra Fell, but I'm not suicidal enough to go for a vampire hunter."

"Matt's not involved in this," Elena desperately pleaded, forgoing all hostility; Isobel tutted condescendingly, "Oh contraire, Elena. He's involved with you, isn't he?" Elena whipped around to face Anastasia, astonishment the main expression on her visage, "Why are you quiet, Ana! _Do something_!"

"Oh, I am," Anastasia smiled mockingly, "I'm currently thinking of a hundred ways to kill her."

Isobel scoffed in return, "You can try, honey. But in case you didn't get the memo, I'm a _vampire_ ," disregarding the blonde as though she were an irksome fly, Isobel concentrated on Elena's imploring orbs, "I have some friends here too. Look, you see that man over here, standing next to Matt by the Float? His name is Frank, he's _very_ handsome and he's also quite _handy_ and he noticed that the axles are a little rusty which is _very_ dangerous. So, all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and…"

An agonizing scream permeated the air that sounded uncannily like Matt; Anastasia and Elena stared in horror as Matt's hand got crushed. Just as Stefan arrived to help lift the trailer, Isobel tutted again in fake sympathy, "See how easy it is to hurt the people you care about? Hand the invention and all of this will be stopped."

"I told you, Damon is _not_ going to give it to me," Elena snarled through gritted teeth, wondering why on Earth Anastasia chose now of all times to keep her mouth shut when she lacked a filter. Isobel rolled her eyes and stared at the brunette as though she were a major disappointment, "I think that you underestimate how much Damon cares about you."

"He'll kill you before he gives it up," Elena retorted.

Anastasia felt Isobel's grin to be foreboding. "Is that before or after I kill your brother Jeremy?" Both girls whipped around in search for Jeremy, to no avail. Isobel had vanished too.

"Jeremy?!" Elena cried out, clutching her chest.

Anastasia growled, "That's it. That bitch is dead!" She turned away from Elena toward the direction of the parking lot. Elena hurried after her, "Where are you going, Ana? We should go to Damon-"

"No, Elena!" Anastasia screamed hysterically, whipping around to glare at her hyperventilating twin, "Unlike you, I won't put all my hopes on a volatile vampire despite the fact that he's in love with you- and don't bother denying it, Elena. It is _so_ obvious. I can see it. Lexi can see it, and Stefan sure as hell can see it. Stop burying your head under the sand and grow the fuck up! I'm not placing all my eggs in one basket. Vampires aren't our only call for help. I'm going straight to the source and I'm going to get my brother back by myself!"

And with that, she left a bewildered and severely guilty Gilbert to watch her retreating back.

Anastasia surpassed many speed limits as she sped over to her house and in record time found herself barging inside, ensuring she slammed the front door with a loud bang and bringing forth a concerned John. "Ana, whats-"

" _Isobel has Jeremy!"_

"Wait, what?" John gaped at his daughter and quickly drew her into a hug before wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumbs, "Take a deep breath, and tell me what happened, Sunshine."

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing," Anastasia retorted harshly, "Look. Just tell me what's the big deal with that device. I read Isobel's mind yesterday, and I know you had a partnership with her, and that you broke it off which _really_ pissed her off by the way. But that's all I know. Tell me!"

With a loud sigh, John sat on the couch beside Anastasia, "Your ancestor, Jonathan Gilbert wrote in his journals about his inventions, but what he didn't know, was he never actually succeeded in inventing anything. In 1864, there was a witch called Emily Bennett who pledged her loyalty to Katherine Pierce, but she couldn't stand by and watch people get killed. The only way she could think of to help us, was to get your ancestor to believe that he'd actually invented these devices. The compass, the rings, and the device Isobel wants. You with me so far?" mouth agape, Anastasia mutely nodded her head and allowed skin contact between her and John when he placed an arm around her shoulder, "The invention Isobel requires is a weapon _against_ vampires, Sunshine."

Anastasia scrunched her nose in confusion, "But _why_ would Isobel want a device that's harmful against her own kind?" and she was surprised to see her father/uncle look immensely pained as he ran a hand over his face. "You have to understand, Ana. I love Isobel. I would go through hell for her. And when she confided in me that she wanted to meet a vampire, I didn't think, I didn't-, I had _no_ idea what her true intentions were when I pointed her to Damon. Becoming a vampire _changed_ her from the sweet, caring and compassionate girl she used to be. Right after she turned, she was visited by Katherine; until now, until you broadened my mind and changed my bigotry, I didn't realize Isobel's devious scheme. The main reason I came back to town was because Katherine needed all the tomb vampires dead so that she could remain dead to everyone. Me being the gullible and foolish man in love with a ghost, agreed immediately, thinking that you and Elena would be safer with all the vampires gone. Yesterday I backed out; I told Isobel I want nothing to do with her, especially since she's planning something with Katherine."

"And you know why, don't you?" Anastasia was a sharp, astute girl, and knew there must be a reason why Katherine faked her death and going through all the trouble to eliminate the threat of the tomb vampires who could easily expose her survival. A ghost of a smile appeared on John's visage, "You're too smart for your own good. … Yes, there's a reason, and I know why, but please don't ask me. I'll tell you, just not know. It's not safe to know, especially with those two Salvatores lining up for your sister's heart. You have to trust me."

Anastasia didn't need to think about it. If she were to trust anybody in this idyllic town, it would be John, "I do. I trust you completely. Now, let's get Jeremy back."

"Right, you stay here and-"

"No! I can help you. Isobel knows about your ring, she can easily outsmart you. Please _dad_ , I can't lose you, not now. Not when I found out about you," Anastasia cried, beseeching him with the eyes she had inherited from him.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

"I see you're packing. That's a good sign," John quipped as he walked through the front door. Isobel whipped around, her eyes narrowing in on him, "What are you doing here? You made it quite clear yesterday that you wanted out of our partnership."

"Yes, well. I received intelligence that you're holding my nephew hostage. What the hell is wrong with you?!" John snapped, staring at Isobel as though she were a stranger. At that moment, Isobel's two compelled minions dragged Jeremy into the room, "Uncle John!"

"Jer, don't worry, everything's going to be okay," John assured him before snapping his gaze onto an amused Isobel, "Isobel, let my nephew go."

Isobel smirked, and just like Anastasia predicted, her emotionless eyes halted on his ring, "That gaudy ring on your finger comes off."

"So can your head, or your heart. Really, I'm not very picky," Anastasia's voice permeated the room as she sauntered over to Jeremy's side who looked palpably relieved at the arrival of both his sister and uncle. Isobel lost composure for a second before stiffening and smirking once again, "This is perfect. The whole family tree kept hostage by me. You're really making things easy for me."

Anastasia dragged Jeremy to John's side and he instantly stood in front of him in a protective stance as Anastasia took a few predatory steps toward the bitch that gave birth to her. "I do recall myself giving you a warning to leave my loved owns alone and get the hell out of dodge. It seems unlike Katherine, you skipped out on the self-preservation gene."

"Don't make me hurt you, Anastasia," Isobel sneered, her cold eyes flashing in warning, "Now, why don't you be a good girl and sit over there by your uncle and brother and keep quiet."

"You mean my _father_. Yeah, bitch, I know. And I still stand by my previous words. My dad had horrible taste when he went after you," Anastasia snarled through gritted teeth, taking great pleasure in watching Isobel's stoic mien turn red with anger.

It seemed that Isobel was done with entertaining Anastasia, "Frank, Cherie!" But before the two compelled mortals could pounce, Anastasia concentrated on the potent power that crackled in her veins, demanding to be let out, and she extended both arms out. Isobel watched with morbid fascination as her two bodyguards were bodily thrown across the room by an invisible force, hitting the wall with a loud _thud_ and falling onto the ground unconscious, blood pooling from their scalps and onto the carpeted floor.

"What did you-, how-, what…"Isobel stammered.

"Yeah," Anastasia whistled, "Elena may have inherited doppelgänger genes with a thirst for a freaky Salvatore sandwich, but me on the other hand, I'm a mystery and I constantly warned you not to mess with me." Suddenly, Isobel let out an excruciating scream as her skin began blistering, her powers overriding the daylight necklace. Recalling her actions towards Pearl and Anna, Anastasia fisted her palm and blocked all the oxygen from Isobel's lungs and she collapsed onto the ground with second-degree burns littering her body and from asphyxiation.

Anastasia hurled herself into Jeremy's arms, peppering his face with kisses before dragging John into the hug. Letting out a sigh of relief, John glanced sadly at Isobel's unconscious form, "Let's get out of here before she wakes up. Come on."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

The look on Elena's face when she returned home and saw Jeremy sitting calmly by John and Anastasia's side was comical and she immediately snapped her head toward her twin for an explanation.

"I told you I'll get him out. Instead of running to the vampires you seem to have on your beck and call, I came straight to Uncle John who already knew where Isobel was staying, and we both got him out. No thanks to you," Anastasia sneered toward the end, inwardly grinning at Elena's offended expression.

Not in the mood for a confrontation with Elena now that the truth was out, Jeremy ascended the staircase, ignoring Elena's desperate calls. Anastasia scoffed yet again, "I warned you, Elena. When you had Damon compel Jeremy, I _warned_ you that Jeremy would find out soon enough. Good luck trying to earn his forgiveness, because I sure as hell _still_ haven't forgiven you yet for getting Damon to compel me despite the fact that it didn't work."

Elena scowled at her twin but didn't deem her with a retort as she addressed John, "I have the device. You can kill the vampires in this town now, John," she sneered, throwing the invention onto the table, "Since Isobel and you are working together, I figured, I wasn't in the mood to meet my heartless biological mother, so knock yourself out."

"Elena, I'm not working with Isobel-"

"Whatever, I don't want to hear it. I'm sleeping over at the Salvatore's," Elena snapped, interrupting John and like a petulant child, slammed the door shut behind her without another word. Seeing the forlorn expression on her father's face gave Anastasia the urge to throttle Elena, but chose instead to relay her suspicions, "Something doesn't seem right. Why would Elena just hand the device over to you knowing that it would kill her boyfriend?"

Dumbstruck, John shook his head, "I don't know, but… Sunshine, make sure those you love are out of town. I'm sorry but I cannot allow the tomb vampires to walk freely in Mystic Falls. Henry confided in me that they're out for revenge against every member of the Founding Families."

"I know," Anastasia pursed her lips in thought and suddenly, she had a brainwave, "Call Isobel. Tell her that you have the invention and that you're going to activate it on Founders' Day. Let her know that you're still working alone, but you cannot risk the tomb vampires wandering around town. That way Isobel would finally skip town and we'll be free from her manipulations."

John smirked; his daughter really was a wicked genius. He grabbed his phone and said, "I'll be back in a minute. This won't take long."

The doorbell suddenly rang, and Anastasia was surprised to see a distressed Bonnie waiting on the other side, wringing her wrists – a guilty tick of hers. "Bonnie? What's wrong? Come in."

At that moment, John hung up with Isobel and frowned in confusion at seeing Bonnie, "I'll leave you girls alone. If you need anything let me know, Sunshine." But Bonnie was on a roll tonight, for she surprised them both by extending her arm out, stopping John from leaving the room, "Wait. This includes you too. I need to confess something."

"Okay, what is it?" John hesitantly asked, sitting down beside a concerned Anastasia.

"I did something… _bad,_ and I lied about it," Bonnie muttered letting out a rattling breath, "To Elena. I pretended to do something I didn't really do."

Recognition flickered simultaneously in two pairs of identical sapphire eyes and Anastasia instantly shot her arm out and clasped Bonnie's in a comforting fashion, "You're talking about the invention, aren't you?" Bonnie rapidly nodded her head, tears streaming down her cheeks; she loved Elena, but it wasn't fair for her best friend to have the audacity in asking her to protect Damon when he's the reason her Grams died. She stared imploringly at Anastasia and John, silently pleading for them to understand, "I couldn't, I couldn't do it. I couldn't do what she wanted me to do. It wasn't right. Grams would have _never_ done it, so I couldn't either. But when Elena finds out, she's never gonna forgive me."

"Woah, Bonnie, sweetheart, hold on a minute," John soothingly spoke to her, sending her a benign smile, "What exactly did Elena ask you to do?"

"To remove the original spell from the invention. Damon wouldn't give the invention up knowing that it was fatal to him. So I _pretended_ that I removed the magic, but I didn't. I couldn't," Bonnie looked completely frazzled and guilty that Anastasia couldn't help but take pity to one of her oldest friends. Bonnie's problem was her naivety towards Elena.

"Look, Bon, what Elena asked you to do, it wasn't fair. Damon aided in your Grams death, and Elena should've found another way. Don't blame yourself over this, it isn't your fault. You did what you thought was right for the people of Mystic Falls. But I am curious… why come to me? Elena … _dislikes_ Uncle John, and I'm friends with vampires," Anastasia cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Bonnie smiled at John and Anastasia, "Ana, my Grams was fond of you. Before she died, she told me that you were one of her best students. Lexi and Stefan are good vampires, despite Stefan's drinking problems. I considered keeping it to myself, but-, it wasn't fair to you, and I thought I should warn you so that you can inconspicuously save Lexi without tipping Elena off. It's the least I could do."

Once Bonnie finally calmed down enough to drive herself back home, John gave Anastasia a considering look, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she responded in a hushed voice.

She was put in a hard spot. Should she confide in Jeremy and save Anna's life? Should she save Damon? Anastasia was at an impasse and she was utterly clueless over what she _should_ do and what she _wanted_ to do.

 **A/N:** **This was a long chapter! Whew! I hope you all enjoyed it? XD**

 **So… Anastasia totally kicked Isobel's ass; and if you've noticed, I deviated from canon quite a bit, especially with the John/Isobel interaction. What should Anastasia do now? Ugh!**

 **And to all rooting for Anezra, they're finally back together! YAY!**

 **Next chapter will be the end of season 1. Honestly I am completely excited for Season 2, because that is when most of the action begins and secrets come to light along with A LOT of plot-twists & characters!**

 **R &R.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **Chapter 22:**

Emulating a vengeful vampire seeking revenge for his incarceration in the tomb by the founders' family back in 1864, Henry resolutely joined the fray of his fellow tomb vampires and introduced a heavy scowl on his face. John Gilbert gave him one last mission before he could embrace his freedom into the twenty-first century and he was not in the least bit sullen about it. Henry owed John for educating him and keeping him safe, and by extension, he owed his daughter Anastasia, who saved his life from Damon Salvatore; in all honesty, Henry found himself liking the vivacious blonde and her vampire friend, Lexi, and true to her word, Henry often received phone calls from John's daughter since his relocation into another safe house, regarding his well-being.

Listening intently to the tomb vampires' plan, he paled; they were planning a full-scale attack tonight at the Founders' Day Parade where the town would be packed with the founding family members and their children. Just as the meeting reached its closure, a familiar vampire approached, her youthful visage surprisingly filled with hate and set with determination; the color drained completely from his handsome face, a startling contrast to the others, all of whom had ugly, nefarious grins etched on their features after hearing the newcomer's plan.

The second the tomb vampires all departed to their ordered stations, Henry fled and ensconced himself in John Gilbert's second safe house he was assigned to after Anastasia and Lexi saved him and picked up the phone bequeathed to him; he had to warn John and Anastasia immediately, after all, his loyalty irrevocably belonged to them, and he had no interest in gaining impractical revenge in trade for his life.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

It was the morning of the Founder's Day Parade, and while Elena was donning on her formal dress with Jenna's assistance, a surprised Anastasia was awoken by an energetic Lexi Branson who was adamant in aiding her best friend in preparation for the Parade. After being pampered with a quick facial and a relaxing lukewarm bath with flavored smelling salts, Lexi began primping and preening her, starting with her hair while Anastasia deftly painted her face with neutral shades.

Anastasia allowed her natural golden curls to cascade down to her waist and Lexi styled them into coiled and bouncy ringlets for the special occasion, and her gorgeous features was covered in shades of luminescent rose, beige and gold. Two hours remained before the blonde Gilbert had to leave to the parade, giving her the perfect opportunity to warn Lexi with plenty of time for her to depart Mystic Falls before the rounding of tomb vampires.

"Okay, spill Annie. You've been balancing between exuberant and a nervous wreck. What's wrong," Lexi bluntly asked; a trait Anastasia admired about the three-hundred-year-old blonde was that she was blunt and went straight to the point without bothering to beat around the bush or sugarcoating anything. After emitting a loud exhalation of breath, Anastasia explained everything, from Isobel, to John, and lastly, the Gilbert device harmful to vampires and Bonnie's part in lying about de-spelling it.

Once Lexi processed the overload of information, she embraced her, "I appreciate the fact that you're worried about me, but I'm not leaving- no! Don't bother arguing with me on this, Annie. If it makes you feel better, I'll remain here in your room until you return at night… Besides, Lee will be in Mystic Falls in a few days."

Rolling her eyes fondly at the stubborn-headed vampire, Anastasia acquiesced, "Fine. But _promise me_ you'll stay in the house. Don't you dare step outside of the threshold, kay?" upon receiving an obedient nod of agreement, the blonde Gilbert struggled with her next words, "What do I do about Damon and Stefan? And Anna? I cannot stand Anna, but Jer likes her; and regarding the Salvatores, Stefan is a no-brainer, but I cannot decide on whether or not I should warn Damon. Every time I give him another chance, he blows it, and he has it out for John."

"I cannot tell you what to do, Annie. Obviously I'd protect Stef, I mean, he's my best friend," Lexi's face looked torn, almost as though she hated herself for what she was about to say next, "And loathe as I am to admit and help Damon since he tried killing me, but… Stefan would be crushed if his older brother died. No matter their many differences, they are brothers."

Groaning loudly, Anastasia nodded, the decision made, and before they could trade any more words, there was a knock on her door and a grim Uncle John and a confused Jeremy walked in. John waved his phone in the air, directing all the attention to it, "I got some intel about the tomb vampires. I just got off the phone with Henry and he confirmed my suspicions; they are going to attack tonight at the Town Square when the fireworks start. I have no choice but to activate the device tonight."

"Okay. How does it work exactly?" Lexi asked; John smiled, he knew his daughter well, and knowing Anastasia, there was no question on whether or not she would save Lexi and Stefan, and in extension, her compassion toward Stefan forced her to save Damon as well, "It's a high-pitched frequency that humans can't hear. Any vampires within a five-block radius will be incapacitated, exposing them. It will only work once, for an estimated time of five minutes and at that time, the Sheriff's deputies will inject them with vervain. So, if I were you Lexi, I'd either leave town or stay far away from the celebrations."

Anastasia beamed at her father, glad that he shed away his hatred toward vampires and actually listened to her, "Lex will be staying here in the house until we return. Before the parade, I'll warn the Salvatores. Jer," three heads snapped over to stare at Jeremy who looked uncertain, "Did you decide Anna's fate?"

But before Jeremy could articulate his desired response, John hastily interrupted by clearing his throat loudly, a grim expression on his handsome visage, "About that. Henry had some interesting news to share. Apparently, the tomb vampires aren't the only ones out for revenge. Anna has an agenda of her own, and she drove a hard bargain for killing me and Anastasia first. I'm sorry, Jeremy." And John genuinely was apologetic; he wasn't going to lie and say he was thrilled with his nephew dating a vampire, especially one that tried to kill his favorite daughter, but he was sorry for Jeremy's pain Anna's actions were causing.

There was a long beat of silence in the room as they all patiently waited for Jeremy's response, and it didn't take long for the youngest Gilbert to give a solemn nod to his uncle before departing into the solitude of his room.

Jeremy half-heartedly donned on his costume for the Parade while wallowing in self-pity; despite his despondence, Jeremy knew he made the right decision, for unlike Elena, the safety of his family would _always_ come first to him. He already lost his parents, and he wasn't looking forward to the loss of his favorite sister and his uncle who despite his insufferable attitude at times, Jeremy knew it was mostly an act and that Uncle John actually cared for the well-being and the survival of the town, even Elena and Jenna, both of whom treated him like a pariah.

Hearing the front door slam shut, Jeremy peeked out the window and watched as Elena clambered into Jenna's car and they drove off to the Town Square. Sighing loudly, he went to leave his room since Uncle John was dropping him and Anastasia off, when he heard the rustling of the curtain from behind him, coupled with a low resonance of timid footsteps, and he whipped around, chocolate orbs widening at the sight of Anna, her face a mixture of impassive and contrite.

"Anna," he acknowledged, locking his outrage and his hurt behind a neutral mask. A small smile curved on her youthful features, her black eyes scrutinizing his costume, "Look at you!"

Jeremy tried to not let her genuine laughter affect him, and he kept the mantra ' _she's planning on killing my_ family' in his head to eviscerate his amorous feelings. "I know, it's stupid, huh?" he chuckled, praying that she would believe his act, "I'm part of the parade; but how are you? I've been so worried and I feel awful." Jeremy ensured his words were laced with concern and the malicious glint in her eyes when she snapped back, "Why? You didn't kill my mother, your uncle did!" spoke volumes regarding her intentions; Anna was out for blood … the blood of his family.

"Are you sure it was him?" he hesitantly retorted.

Anna scoffed loudly in return, her obsidian orbs roaming his room, "Who else would have done it?"

"He doesn't understand, Anna, it's who he is. He hates all vampires. He's just doing what he thinks is right," Jeremy lied, the only reason his uncle killed Pearl was because she set a bounty on Anastasia's head, and the fact that Anna hid that huge factor from him, pissed him off and his remaining feelings for Anna were beginning to diminish.

Anna glared at him, her jaw dropping open, "Are you _defending_ him?"

 _Yes!_ "No, no way," Jeremy convincingly shook his head, the perfect picture of innocence, "It's just… I do understand _where_ he's coming from. He's convinced all the tomb vampires want revenge on this town and he's just… he's trying to protect it." He purposely brought up the tomb vampires, wishing that there was hope for Anna in telling the truth.

"They _do_ want revenge, or at least they did, but that's why we separated from them," Anna implored, her eyes watering with the memory of her recently deceased mother, "My mom wasn't after revenge; she just wanted her life back."

Jeremy's heart sank; _she lied to him again!_ If Pearl wanted her life back, then she wouldn't have spent most of her time trying to kill his cherished sister who had always been the closest member of the family to him. While he was lost in thought and quelling his rage from showing on his mien, Anna managed to clasp his hands in hers, her huge obsidian eyes beseeching his chocolate ones, "After the fireworks happen tonight, I'm leaving town, Jeremy. I've been thinking… you could come with me. I could turn you. I mean… you said you wanted me to."

 _That was before you hatched a scheme to kill my family… that was back when I thought Vicki was out there somewhere living her immortality away from Mystic Falls._

Again, he was snapped out of his morbid reverie when a small glass phial was shoved into his hand; his brows furrowed in confusion at the crimson liquid before comprehension dawned on him and he gaped at the hopeful vampire. "It's my blood," she explained, "If you die with it in your system, you'll come back."

"Anna-"

"I _know you_ , what it's like for you… being alone, always feeling empty inside, no one to understand," Anna harshly interjected, "But when you're a vampire, you don't have to feel that way. _You can shut it off_. I can show you how. Think about it," she weakly implored before vanishing from his room; the only evidence that the vampire scheming his uncle's and his sister's death was in his room, was the phial of vampire blood held limply in his hand.

Slowly, almost in a daze, Jeremy trudged over to the bathroom, his orbs staring entrancingly at the thick liquid; Anna's words were spot on… _were_ past tense. He didn't feel that way anymore. With Anastasia and Uncle John including him in all the happenings around town, Jeremy didn't feel the loneliness and that empty feeling Elena cursed him with when she had Damon compel him. Opening the phial, Jeremy flipped it upside down and watched as his means for immortality got flushed down the toilet.

"You picked good, Jeremy." Startled, Jeremy whipped around, only to find himself facing Lexi who was leaning against the bathroom door, her compassionate light brown eyes crinkled in a smile, "Heard everything, sorry," she smiled apologetically, "Perks of being a vampire."

Jeremy nodded with a small smile and threw the empty phial in the trash. Just as he reached the stairs, he heard Lexi call out, "Anna was wrong. You're not alone, Jeremy. You can never be empty when you're surrounded by a lot of people who care about you. Me included."

"Thanks!" Jeremy's mien morphed into genuine sincerity; unbeknownst to the youngest Gilbert, that moment, that decision, was a changing point in his life.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Locating Elena standing between Stefan and Damon looking solemn and apoplectic, Anastasia nonchalantly ambled toward them and cheerfully uttered, "What's with the long faces?" Damon and Stefan blatantly gawked at her, their eyes widening in awe at the ethereal beauty she resembled in her dress while Elena glared at her in envy, still managing to look sullen.

"Oh, you know," Damon smirked in his regular cocky demeanor once the shock wore off, "We were just informing Elena here about how your dear old uncle John might be your biological daddy."

Anastasia crossed her arms against her chest and scoffed loudly, "Well, it took you three long enough."

"Wait, _you knew_?" Elena snapped sounding betrayed which only had the blonde aggressively roll her eyes into the back of her head, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Same reason you never tell me anything, sister of mine," Anastasia sneered. Damon however, was interested in one thing, "How long have you known?"

Smirking arrogantly, Anastasia boasted, "After the Lockwood party, you know, _after_ _you killed him._ Anyways, before the parade begins and I get sidetracked, I'm here to warn you two," sapphire orbs pierced a bewildered Stefan and an indifferent Damon, "Bonnie never de-spelled the Gilbert device-"

"No, she did!" Elena snapped out in denial. Luckily, Stefan unlike Elena had an ounce of logic in that broody head of his, and the truth hit him like a ton of bricks, "No, it makes sense. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect _against_ vampires."

"So we could protect you!" Elena rebutted in desperation. Anastasia had had enough, and she whistled loudly, diverting complete attention back to her, "You really give brunettes a bad name, Elena! You went to Bonnie, your best friend who is mourning the death of her grandmother that died because of your unwavering loyalty to those two, _and_ because of Damon's unhealthy obsession with your bitchy lookalike. _Think_! Why would Bonnie protect vampires and be the sole reason for the slaughtering of the townspeople?"

Damon flashed over to her, a hairsbreadth away as his electric blue eyes pierced her in scrutiny, suspicion clouding his features, "Why are you telling us this? What do you get out of it? If my memory serves me correctly, you're pissed at me."

Shoving him away from her personal space, Anastasia directed a genuine smile toward Stefan, "Bonnie came to me and Uncle John last night and confessed. I warned Lexi already, she's at the house waiting till I return. Stefan's my friend, and I don't think I can live with myself knowing that I could have spared him the pain by saving his brother and I didn't. But make no mistake, Damon," sapphire eyes flickered heatedly onto the eldest Salvatore, "You put _one_ toe out of line by harming anyone I care about, and you'll wish you died alongside the tomb vampires. Comprende?"

Damon winced slightly and rubbed his torso again from where the icicle pierced him. Stefan rushed to embrace her whispering words of gratitude and Elena skulked as she glared enviously at her twin. "Okay, you two are safe for now, but once the fireworks begin, the device will be activated for five minutes, so make sure you're at least five blocks away from the Town Square, kay?" receiving two mute nods, the blonde clapped her hands exuberantly, her eyes twinkling as she noticed Ezra approaching, "So that's my good deed of the day done. Ciao!" and without another word, she lessened the distance between herself and her boyfriend and jumped into his arms.

"You look radiant, Ana," Ezra charmingly smiled at her as he escorted her to the float, "I'm the luckiest guy around town."

"Yes you are," Anastasia teased with an infectious smile on her gorgeous visage.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIAIRES-**

Anastasia always loved playing dress-up with her mom and Caroline, but the dress she wore all morning was itchy and uncomfortable and she wasted no time in shedding the corset dress off and donning on her skinny black leather pants, red halter-neck top and matching black leather jacket and ankle boot heels in the bathroom of the Grill. Interlacing her hands with Ezra, they aimlessly wandered through Town Square joking and laughing and chattering about anything but the supernatural when suddenly, they came across Damon who had a tight hold on Jeremy's arm.

"Let go of me before I cause a scene," Jeremy snarled, eyes glaring hatefully at Damon; at the vampire that fucked with his head and stole his precious memories.

"You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out," Damon sneered, angering Anastasia further, and before he knew it, he released Jeremy and collapsed onto the ground, his skin blistering and burning from the sunlight despite his daylight ring.

Stefan quickly appeared, his eyes imploring Anastasia, "Please, Ana, let him go." But the fuming blonde ignored him, and without taking her blazing orbs off Damon's scorching form, she called out, "Jeremy. Come here." He immediately acquiesced and stood beside Anastasia and Ezra and finally, she let him go. "After I warn you, after I saved your pitiful life, you threaten my brother! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you incapable of listening to me, or are you simply inept?!"

Sucking in a huge lungful of breath, Damon slowly got onto his feet and focused his angry electric blue eyes on an incensed Anastasia, "I wasn't going to hurt him! I was just trying to get your brother to forgive Elena."

Eyes widening in disbelief, the blonde laughed cruelly, " _Forgive Elena_? Why the fuck should he forgive her?! You may have been the one to compel him, but she was the one behind it. Without her holier than thou attitude and incompetence in _actually_ protecting her family, without you being so easily charmed by anyone that remotely resembles your precious Katherine, Jeremy's mind would have been left intact. Whenever Jeremy is ready to forgive my bitch of a sister, he will. _On his own terms_! And not because she has two brother pining over her every demand and vying for her attention! _You got it?!_ Stefan, reel in your brother or I swear to god, I'll kill him, our friendship be damned!"

Stefan nodded, a pained look on his visage, and Anastasia's heart went out for him; it must be hard to know that his older brother was falling in love with his girlfriend; that he was bound to inevitably repeat the past. Unfortunately, the only advice she could give him was to ditch the bitch, and Stefan would never do that.

Wanting to set a large distance between them and Damon, Ezra smiled at Jeremy, "Hey, how about we go to the Grill, shoot some pool, eat some ice-cream? C'mon, you two. My treat."

Once they left, Stefan whipped around to face his idiotic brother, "Elena's relationship with her brother is _none_ of your business. So stay out of it, Damon. What were you thinking? You owe Ana, and she won't continue sparing your life if you keep riling her up!"

Inwardly seething, Damon quipped, "Oh, there's only one 'do-gooder' role available. My bad. I'm sorry."

"Get over yourself. We both know you're not doing this for the right reasons," Stefan scoffed; Damon was either blind to the fact that he was, yet again, falling for a woman that resembled Katherine, or he was seriously in denial. Damon smirked, shaking his head in negative, "You see, there you go with that little jealousy act again. What are the right reasons, Stefan? Enlighten me, please!"

"Well, see Damon, it's only real when it comes from your desire to do the right thing for _nothing_ in return, and I know that it is an entirely foreign concept to you. I completely understand that you wouldn't get it," and with those parting words, Stefan left an annoyed Damon to wallow by himself and lick his wounds.

While the Salvatores were verbally battling it out, Ezra stayed true to his word and ordered himself, Anastasia and Jeremy sundaes at the Grill, all three of whom were eating silently. Suddenly, Jeremy piped up, "Anna visited me today; right after Uncle John told us about the tomb vampires. She's gonna seek me out later," he grimaced.

"What? Why?" Anastasia asked, startled by his confession, her fists clenching and unclenching in anger; she really hated Anna and was perpetually grateful that her father killed Pearl.

"She's leaving town after the fireworks. Wants me to leave with her," Jeremy sullenly retorted, his eyes connecting with the worried ones of his older sister, "She left me some vampire blood. Wants me to become a vampire and skip town with her. Don't worry," he quickly added at seeing Anastasia's anxious state, "I didn't tell her anything and once she left I flushed the blood down the toilet. Lexi was a witness to it."

Relief was the main emotion visible on Anastasia's face, "Good. Good. You made the right choice, Jer. After tonight, we'll be rid of all our problems, and I'll personally be able to breathe freely again." Ezra snaked an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead, "Just stick with us for the night, Jeremy. That way Anna would keep her distance. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"You're locked and loaded right?" Jeremy asked weakly. Ezra merely smirked arrogantly in reply; he had guns and stakes concealed beneath his clothes. He wouldn't be taking any chances tonight when the town would be crawling with vampires out for revenge.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Convincing the mayor about activating the device did not take long; Richard was dead set on ridding the tomb vampires their ancestors failed to eliminate once and for all. But as John stared intensely at stubborn mahogany orbs, he should have known Liz would not be easily swayed.

"You want to use our town as _bait_?" Liz gaped in astonishment, "It's too dangerous, _it's insane_!"

"We've gone over the plans with all your deputies, they're all on board," Richard rebutted, hoping that Liz would support them and not give them a hard time. Arching her eyebrows in disbelief, Liz snapped, "You've gone behind my back?"

Trading a look of exasperation with a silent John, Richard bit back, "Yeah, because we knew this is _exactly_ how you'd react!"

"Our children are here!" Liz angrily reminded him, unable to believe the mayor would risk his son's life. She definitely wouldn't in regards to Caroline. Deciding it was time he stepped in, John softly uttered, "Liz, we need to do this. We have no choice; this is the reason for the Secret Council. Our founding fathers created the Secret Council for just this purpose!" he exclaimed.

An excruciatingly long pause later, Liz shook her head, "I'm the Sheriff, it's my call and I say no."

Sighing in annoyance, John pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, "Richard, let me speak to the Sheriff." With one last glance at the hostile duo, Richard nodded and departed the room; Liz glared at John and adamantly said, "John, you're not thinking clearly, I'm _not_ gonna change my mind about this."

John was struggling with an inward battle; on one hand, he wanted to hit her behind the head, and chain her unconscious form in his late brother's office until the tomb vampires were dealt with, but on the other hand, he knew that going over the Sheriff's head would bite him in the ass later on and Anastasia wouldn't be pleased. Coming to a decision, John forwent his cocky arrogance façade and portrayed his genuine disposition – the affectionate father, and the family man that would do anything to protect those that he loved.

"I understand you're worried about Caroline, Liz. As a parent, nothing is more important than keeping your children safe, and the unbearable agony to nearly losing your child-"

" _How would you know that, John_?" Liz snapped and the annoyance was shining clearly in her mahogany orbs. John smiled sadly, "Because I am a father, Liz. I have two daughters outside, hanging around Town Square, and in order to keep them safe, I would do anything! _Anything_ , Liz! Those vampires are already out there, mingling with _our_ children in clear sight. Now we could either do something about it, or we can try capturing over twenty vampires on our own without the help of a device that could incapacitate them and risk the death of our children."

Liz found herself gobsmacked; she heard every word uttered by John – not asshole John, but a kind John speaking with such tenderness and care and devotion, but the only statement reverberating in her numb brain, was that John Gilbert had two daughters. "Who?" she managed to gasp out.

"Anastasia and Elena," John simply said with a fond smile, inwardly amused at the reaction of the hardcore Sheriff. "I was sixteen when I found out my high school sweetheart was pregnant. She didn't want to be burdened with twins, and I was a young teenager, way in over my head with no diploma, no college degree and no job. Gray, he-, he offered to raise them, that way I would be able to remain a part of their lives. And although I hated being Uncle John to them, their happiness was worth my suffering. _Please,_ _Liz_! I have given up so much to keep my daughter's safe and happy, not for it to end seventeen years later because of your stubbornness and our inaction."

A long beat of silence later, Liz finished processing the shocking information overload and swallowed the lump from her throat, "Okay John. We'll do it your way," and as she went to leave the room, she looked at a relieved John from over her shoulder and for the first time ever, directed a soft, _genuine_ smile at him, "For the record, John. I prefer this side of you than the asshole façade you've been masquerading around for years."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIAIRES-**

After getting his ass handed to him by Anastasia, Damon skulked around Town Square lost in morbid thoughts. Sensing that he was being followed, electric blue eyes snapped up and he smirked, "You're still around?"

"There's something you need to know," Anna solemnly informed him, not in the mood for a battle of wits with an arrogant Salvatore, "The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight."

Arching an eyebrow suspiciously, Damon faked ignorance, "How do you know this?"

"I went to them," Anna smirked, and Damon felt a foreboding sensation vibrate through him; there was something about the malicious gleam in her regularly warm eyes that made him nervous. Oblivious to the fear and uncertainty coursing through the eldest Salvatore's veins, Anna continued, "They think I'm with them, but I'm not. They want the Founding Families dead."

Contrary to his rash and hotheaded actions and contrary to Anastasia's beliefs, Damon did have a sense of self-preservation; contemplating Anna's words, he hesitantly asked, "And you don't?"

"No," she spat venomously, shocking Damon to the core, "My vendetta belongs solely to John and Anastasia Gilbert. Once I have my revenge for my mom's death, I'm leaving town."

"And why are you telling me this? You know that I'm sort of … acquaintances with Anastasia," Damon retorted, his heart sinking, "Besides, don't have a thing for little Gilbert? I don't think he'd appreciate you murdering his sister and uncle."

Anna continued to smirk maliciously, "That's why I'm here. You have easy access to that blonde bitch. You kill her and her uncle would be killing two birds with one stone. I saw her use her powers on you earlier. Those two Gilberts are a problem for you and they can easily kill you. Together, we can both rid ourselves of them, and as for Jeremy, I gave him my blood. Grieving over their death would push him to transitioning and once he shuts his emotions off, he won't care that I helped kill them."

"You're crazy. There's absolutely no way in hell I'm going to help you," Damon spat in horror, readying himself for flight so that he could warn the Gilberts about Anna's newfound insanity, but before he could flash away, Anna glared at him, "Then I'm sorry for this Damon, I cannot have you mess with my plans," and she effectively snapped his neck.

He would find himself awakening later on in a room filled with unconscious vampires, with roaring flames licking his skin.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Under the many pleading looks and insistences, Jeremy obediently returned home where he would be safely ensconced with Lexi. Anastasia was busy staring wide-eyed at the many vampires littered around Town Square, screaming in agony when Ezra's voice gasped out, "Isn't that Stefan? And Elena?"

Sapphire orbs focused intently on the direction her boyfriend pointed out, gaping in disbelief as Stefan yelled in agony with his hands over his ears and a frantic Elena cried over him. One of Sheriff Forbes' deputies was fast approaching him and before she could intervene, Alaric came to Stefan's rescue and pointed over to another vampire writhing on the ground.

"You idiots!" Anastasia hissed as Ezra helped Alaric drag Stefan's immobile form behind an alley, "What part of leave before the fireworks start did you not understand?!"

A weeping Elena clutched Anastasia's wrists, chocolate orbs imploring her, "We couldn't leave without Damon! He's not answering his phone! We think he's in trouble and didn't have time to leave."

Anastasia groaned and started massaging her temples, "What is _with_ you Salvatores? It's like you're both magnets for danger or something, or maybe you're just incompetent in keeping your hides safe!"

Stefan let out one last groan before sighing in relief, "The noise is gone. I need to find Damon."

"You're not going anywhere, every time you go anywhere, trouble follows you," Anastasia snapped, "I'll tell Uncle John to keep him safe, just be patient."

Sneering, Elena snarled, "Uncle John doesn't care! Why should we trust Damon's life with _him_!"

"You know what? Fuck you, Elena. _He's our father_. To me, he's a second dad, and I'll be damned if I'm going to keep allowing you to treat him so crudely. You don't deserve his protection; in fact, I wish you died on Wickery Bridge. I _hate_ you!" Anastasia spat out, reveling in the hurt that shone on her twin's visage. Yanking Ezra's hand, she concentrated on Stefan, "I'll get your stupid brother back. Don't do anything moronic."

Ezra and Anastasia ran over to her father's office where the vampires would inevitably burn only to bump into John who was closing the door behind him. "Sunshine? Ezra? Wha-. What are you both doing here?"

"Damon's down there. We have to save him," Anastasia uttered, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Groaning loudly, John gave his daughter an incredulous look, "The place in on fire, there's no way I'm allowing you to go in there."

Anastasia however, heard a voice whispering to her, coaxing her to believe in herself and she somehow knew what to do. "Fire won't affect me. I don't know what my powers are, but I do know that fire is an affinity to me. _Trust me!_ "

"You have two minutes, if you don't come out-"

" _Trust me_!" Anastasia pleaded, interrupting John's worries. Quickly smacking her lips with Ezra's and tightly embracing her father, Anastasia literally dashed headfirst into a burning building, and just like the voice said, or her instincts, the flames didn't bother her; they danced around her lovingly and sang to her welcomingly. Sapphire eyes scanned the plethora of bodies littered on the ground, writhing and screaming as they were being burned alive before they settled on the mummified corpse of Anna, a stake embedded in her heart, eliciting a triumphant smirk on her mien.

"Ana?" a weak voice called out in a mixture disbelief and hope, interrupting her from her internal victory dance. Sapphires landed on the weak form of Damon and they widened immensely at the flames approaching him before she immediately snapped into action. She willed the flames to leave his side and to her immense shock, they instantly obeyed, latching on to the closest vampire beside Damon. "Okay, Damon, listen up. The fire doesn't affect me, but we have no time to waste. This place will eventually blow up. I'm going to support your weight, but you gotta try and move your feet, kay?"

"O-okay," Damon stammered out between violent coughs. The blonde maneuvered her arm around his waist and together, they ambled their way to the stairs only to come face-to-face with a relieved Stefan. "Stef? I told you to stay hidden!" was Anastasia's exasperated exclamation.

"I chose not to listen," Stefan stated, helping Anastasia with Damon's weight and flashing the three of them outside the burning office with his amplified strength and speed. Immediately, she found herself embraced by Ezra and John who looked immensely glad to see her. Noticing Bonnie, Anastasia theorized that she must have chanted some spell to help Stefan _for Elena_.

"Damon? Why didn't you listen to me and leave?" Anastasia snapped angrily.

Once the weak vampire finished coughing his lungs out, he shakily stood onto his feet, disentangling himself from Stefan and Elena's worried clutches, and said, "Believe me, I tried! That insane bitch Anna snapped my neck because I wouldn't help her kill you and John."

"Well, thank god that bitch is dead," Anastasia muttered; she was looking forward to a peaceful year now that all the tomb vampires were dead. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to her, the real danger arrived, ready to pounce and wreak havoc around town.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

John could finally breathe knowing that his daughters and nephew were safe. Anastasia remained in Town Square with Ezra, a boy he approved of, what with him being from a Founding Family _and_ able to protect her due to his vampire hunter status. Elena on the other hand, John assumed she was out with Stefan, and although he didn't approve of that relationship, he could sleep at night knowing that the two vampires would protect her with every fiber of their being.

Jenna left to deal with the fire at Grayson's office and as he opened the fridge searching for a bottle of water, he smiled softly at hearing the cheerful voices of Jeremy conversing with Lexi pervade the air; Lexi was a compassionate vampire, one of the good ones and a controversy to the soulless monsters he was indoctrinated to killing and taught to show absolutely no mercy.

Closing the fridge, he jumped, startled at seeing Elena a hairsbreadth away from him, a pair of chocolates staring intensely into a pair of sapphires. "You scared me," John breathed out, placing a hand over his chest. Despite her uncanny resemblance to Katherine, a woman he despised, and despite her cruelty and hatred toward him, John would always love her.

"Sorry," Elena shrugged, not sounding sorry at all, and if John concentrated on the tone of her voice instead of his own morbid thoughts, the clear blasé would have raised his suspicions since Elena usually channeled hatred when speaking to him instead of cool indifference.

Sighing lowly, John fixed her with a desperate stare, hoping to change her perspective regarding him, "You know… I first met Isobel when I was a teenager. I fell in love with her instantly; although I'm pretty sure she never loved me. She was special. A part of why I hate, or well, _used to_ hate the vampires so much is because of what she became, how it ruined her. And I never would have sent her to Damon had I known she wanted to turn. It's my fault. I'm telling you this because I hoped maybe you'd understand."

Elena paused in putting away the dishes, and imitating her previous actions, she shrugged, "I understand."

Hope shone in the pair of sapphire eyes and John smiled softly, "Can I help?"

"Sure."

John's eyes widened at the sudden pain in his abdomen, his eyes drifting down to the steel knife in her hand dripping with crimson – _with his blood_ , and he understood.

" _Katherine_?!"

Katherine's face morphed into her vampire-self and she smirked maliciously, "Hello, John. _Goodbye, John_ ," and before he could try and escape, before he could try and fight back, he collapsed onto the ground in a puddle of his blood, bleary sapphire eyes watching in defeat as the knife slashed down to cut his fingers off, precisely the one with his resuscitation ring.

 **A/N:** **Cliffhanger! Sorry! XD**

 **How did you like this chapter? I cannot** _ **wait**_ **for season 2 where all the action and plot-twists occur, as well as the introduction of a lot of new characters! I promise you, my plot and the many surprises will blow your mind away! XD**

 **Okay, so… next chapter; we start season 2. And John's fate will happen differently since I am deviating from canon (you'll have to wait and see the epic plot-twist of the events afterwards)! ;)**

 **R &R.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **First of all, I'd like to thank the many wonderful reviews and likes, your support have been inspiring. When it comes to** _ **constructive**_ **criticism, I embrace them completely because as a writer I believe they help me become a better writer and fix my mistakes, so thank you! Completely appreciated XD** _ **However**_ **, I received quite a crude review from** **Sensible (not so sensible) Person** **, and let me tell you something: firstly why the hell would I be jealous of Elena Gilbert, a fictional character in a fictional TV show?! I mean,** _ **seriously!**_ **Everyone has their own opinion, and their own portrayal of a character, and there are many people that** _ **enjoy and support**_ **Elena Bashing and never really liked her in the show,** _ **you**_ **should respect that! Secondly, not only did you insult me, but the many other likers of this story and the** _ **many**_ **Elena Bashers out there, so** _ **way to go!**_ **Thirdly, this is a** **FANFICTION** **, meaning there will be many events and portrayals different to the actual show, so if you don't like it, then you are seriously on the wrong website because newsflash, this is a fanfiction site! If you don't like this story, no one's holding a gun to your head forcing you to read something you don't like. I already have 8 TVD stories, and only** _ **3!**_ **of them include Elena Bashing, so your farfetched, quite ludicrous abuse of me being jealous of Elena (LOL) is unfounded. I don't mind criticism concerning my stories, but jeez, tone down on the rudeness and bitchiness for the love of god! I mean, I find it hard to believe my opinion regarding Elena Gilbert – a fictional character – insulted you that much that you would attack my person. I believe** _ **you**_ **need a beta to actually draft your review so you don't come off as a rude person with anger issues, 'cause you didn't just offend me, but the many Elena bashers out there.**

 **On another note, to all Elena lovers out there, I am sorry but she won't be portrayed in a good light from this chapter onwards, especially since it is the start of Season Two. But it was quite obvious from the first chapter that this was an Elena Bashing story. If you don't like it, then check out my other stories, there are five TVD of my stories that put her in an amazing light.**

 **Also, I received some reviews regarding our ever-loving, favorite Caroline Forbes; she will start showing up more now that we finally started Season Two where she won't be unaware to the town secret…. I hope you enjoy this story, and to all my fans out there that left me reviews with constructive criticism, I am not mad or insulted, I actually thank you for helping me evolve as a writer and you all inspire me to do better, especially since you sensibly and kindly informed me of your opinions and not vulgarly like some.**

 **Chapter 23:**

 _John's eyes widened at the sudden pain in his abdomen, his eyes drifting down to the steel knife in her hand dripping with crimson – with his blood, and he understood._

" _ **Katherine?!"**_

 _Katherine's face morphed into her vampire-self and she smirked maliciously, "Hello, John. Goodbye, John," and before he could try and escape, before he could try and fight back, he collapsed onto the ground in a puddle of his blood, bleary sapphire eyes watching in defeat as the knife slashed down to cut his fingers off, precisely the one with his resuscitation ring._

But the pain never came.

A blonde bullet intervened, thwarting the propelling of the knife and Katherine's face slackened in unadulterated shock when the already bloody knife was deftly disarmed from her vice grip and driven straight into her chest, a few inches away from her heart. Unmerciful chocolate orbs widened at the vampire she detested with every fiber of her being due to the close bond she shared with Stefan Salvatore and ignoring the pain of the knife carved into her body, she managed to snarl with utter loathing, a prominent sneer on her face, " _Alexia Branson?!_ "

"You took a big risk coming here, Katherine!" Lexi sneered, glaring down at the most abominable vampire in the history of vampires – in her opinion, and the same manipulative bitch that destroyed her best friend's mortal life and the solid bond with his older brother, "I always imagined what I would do to you if I ever had the misfortune to meet you. Goodbye, Katherine!" uncaring that Katherine Pierce had at least two centuries of experience and strength compared to her measly three-hundred-and fifty, Lexi's hand went to extract her heart, but at that moment, the door slammed shut and Anastasia's chirpy voice permeated the air, giving Katherine the opportunity to flash away with her vampire speed. The only sign of her presence, other than the fallen form of John Gilbert, was the knife that had been inches away from piercing her heart, tossed on the ground, meshed with her blood.

Cussing under her breath for letting herself be distracted, Lexi whipped around and knelt down beside John, eyes widening in concern at the impressive puddle of blood accumulating on the ground. Sapphire eyes were still aware, though they were clouded with agonizing anguish and he kept choking out blood, unable to formulate a coherent sentence to express his gratitude to the blonde vampire that saved him from an untimely death.

 _A vampire saved him! Him, a vampire hunter!_

"Lexi? What is i-"Anastasia froze by the kitchen's entrance, her expression contorted in pure horror just as Jeremy descended the stairs, his face shining with confusion due to Lexi's abrupt change in stance followed by her disappearance without giving him a warning and it was only once he descended the last step and he heard his favorite sister shriek in fear did he comprehend that something had terribly gone awry. "DAD! OH MY GOD, DADDY, NO!"

Jeremy rushed over to Anastasia and Lexi's side as they were huddled on the ground, kneeling beside Uncle John's bloody form, "Oh, god! What happened?"

"Who cares!" Anastasia snapped, her golden complexion streaked with tears as she clutched John's bloody hands in her grip, "Lexi, heal him! Give him some blood, NOW!" Despite being immobile with insurmountable pain, John managed to vigorously shake his head in refusal, trying to divulge to them that his ring will resuscitate him, but Anastasia wasn't having it, "I don't care about your magical ring! Lexi, _do it!_ "

Not needing much persuasion, Lexi reached out for the knife Katherine left behind and slashed her wrist before shoving it into John's crimson smeared lips, "He doesn't need a lot of blood, just a few drops. That's it, that's it," she cooed and a few seconds later, she extricated her wrist from his mouth and watched as the wound she inflicted upon herself heal. The color came rushing back and John lost all pallor as vampire blood revitalized him back to his previous strength, the only sign portraying his close proximity to death's door being his bloody clothes, and the enormous puddle on the kitchen floor.

"Oh, thank god!" Anastasia wasted no time in hurling herself into John, arms wrapped tightly around him as she sobbed her heart out. Jeremy chuckled weakly and embraced his uncle lightly before disentangling his sister's limbs from John, "Easy, Ana. Let Uncle John breathe." Wiping her tear-stained face roughly, red-rimmed eyes brightened with gratitude at a beaming Lexi.

"Thank you, Lexi. I am forever in your debt," John was genuine as he smiled at the compassionate vampire and held onto his daughter and nephew. Never had John ever expected to be saved by the very species he was taught to hate, eradicate, and look upon as nothing but vile, abominations. Lexi shrugged and started gathering the cleaning supplies and a lot of bleach, "Eh, it was nothing. I like you, John, of course I'd help. Besides, think of it as me paying _my_ debt. You didn't have to tell me about the Gilbert Device, but you did. You saved my life too. Fair is fair."

John grinned, nodding his head in acknowledgment and finally, the two unaware Gilberts broached the postponed question. Lexi's good-natured face contorted with such malicious rage and she snarled out, "It was _Katherine. Katherine Pierce!_ "

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

If Anastasia thought that things couldn't get any worse, what with Katherine's sudden arrival into town and her ruthless attack on John, she was sorrowfully mistaken. While John headed to the guest room for a shower, shedding off the blood coating his body and clinging to his skin like a second layer, the blonde Gilbert received a call from a hysterical Bonnie, stating that Tyler crashed his car and that Caroline was currently in surgery. Leaving the cleanup to Jeremy and putting Lexi in charge to protect her family in case Katherine made another detour to the house for round two, Anastasia drove over like a lunatic to the hospital and charged over to the waiting room where Bonnie, Elena and Damon were congregated and looked to be deeply absorbed in an intense argument.

"What happened? Is Caroline okay?!" was the first thing that spewed forth from the blonde's plump lips after embracing the witch in a tight embrace, completely ignoring Elena's pathetic presence. Grief-stricken, Bonnie disentangled her limbs from Anastasia and vigorously shook her blotchy face, red-rimmed eyes beseeching into her watering sapphires, "She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it."

Damon actually had the decency to smirk with utmost smugness, "Apparently Tyler Lockwood was affected by the Device and lost control of the wheel. Congratulations, by the way," he sneered at Bonnie, prompting Anastasia's vision to be clouded with apoplectic rage as she growled at the cocky vampire, "You better pray that I merely misunderstood the part where you're blaming Bonnie for this!" she spat, fervently defending the dark-haired girl, "If we're going to fucking point fingers around here and play the blaming game, then I can easily point mine at you! If you weren't so foolishly blinded by your fake love and devotion to that manipulative bitch, then the tomb vampires would have stayed where they belonged and _none of this_ would have happened. So keep your fucking thoughts to yourself Damon!"

There was a tension-filled silence at the blonde's words; Damon's electric blue orbs glared fiercely at the unaffected Gilbert while Bonnie sent her a grateful smile in return. Elena sucked in a deep breath and addressed Bonnie, trying to alleviate the tension her twin caused, "Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?"

And once again, Damon intervened, unable to keep his trap shut as he switched his glare to the moping witch, "She doesn't know how, do you? _No_ , _you don't,_ because it took Emily _years_ to learn a spell like that."

"Well I can easily take down a vampire, _that spell_ was easy to learn," Bonnie retorted with a lethal glare of her own. Despite the serious and morbid situation, Anastasia felt pride in her witchy friend over the fact that she wasn't allowing herself to feel intimidated by Damon in the least bit, and she inwardly applauded her. Shocking the three mourning girls, Damon's stance altered to one of compassion, his eyes boring into Elena's, "I can give Caroline some blood."

"No, no way," Elena immediately snapped. But Damon wasn't deterred, "No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Elena."

Putting her foot down, Elena laced her words with authority, "It's too risky, I can't agree to that."

Anastasia sneered at her, who the fuck did Elena think she was? "Well, it's not your decision to make, _Elena_ ," Anastasia growled, not allowing her twin any personal space, "Caroline is _my_ best friend, _my_ sister, and I'll be damned if I'll allow you to 'protect her' in your own fucked up way that will only get her killed in the end," snapping her gaze towards Damon, she stated, "Do it. I already nearly lost Uncle John today, I am _not_ about to lose Care, too."

Bonnie nodded in fervent agreement in regards to Anastasia's decision, but Damon and Elena cocked their heads in confusion. Elena stuttered out, "What do you mean? What happened to Uncle John?" But before the blonde could reiterate the events of the night, Damon piped up in palpable confusion, "What are you talking about? Elena, you were there when I left you at the porch. Before Jenna interrupted."

Elena's confused orbs flickered to Damon and Anastasia groaned loudly after facepalming herself, wondering how Damon mistook Elena for her evil doppelgänger after pining after her like a lovesick puppy for 145 years. "What? When? I've been with Stefan the whole time in the town square."

"Come on, Elena. Don't be like that," Damon snarled, fury crossing his features and stirring Anastasia's curiosity, " _Really_? Earlier, on the porch, we were talking, all cathartic, feelings exposed." Upon seeing Elena's blank mien, he growled out impatiently, "Come on, we _kissed_ , Elena!"

Anastasia and Bonnie gasped in unison, but the blonde Gilbert was the only individual that understood the bizarre events quite clearly. Elena shook her head in horror, "Okay, you know what, I don't have time for this Damon!"

"If you want to forget what happened _fine_ , but _I_ can't!" Damon snarled. Deciding to put Damon out of his misery, although the jackass deserved it for actually having the fucking audacity to make a move on his brother's girlfriend, Anastasia's lips parted to reveal the newsworthy information of Hurricane Katherine's presence, "Okay, enough you two! Elena _wasn't_ there, Damon. I find it unbelievable that you of all people didn't recognize her, but _surprise_! _It was Katherine_. Katherine bitching Pierce is in town. And she nearly killed John if it weren't for Lexi! Hurray!"

"WHAT?" Damon, Elena and Bonnie screamed in perfect unison, gaping at Anastasia as though she were an alien from outerspace.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Stefan sighed loudly as he parked his car by the Gilbert's driveway. He would have preferred to be by Elena's side at the hospital, but Lexi called sounding frantic and enraged, insisting he come to the Gilbert Residence, and Stefan could never deny his best friend anything. Walking towards the porch, his hand was a hairsbreadth away from the doorknob when he heard somebody approaching him from behind and he pivoted around to stare in surprise at his girlfriend.

"Hey! How was Caroline?" he asked, accepting the embrace she instigated.

"Not good. …But this is _just_ what I needed," she tilted her head to plant a kiss on his captivating lips when all of a sudden, her head was yanked by her hair and a completely vamped out Stefan curled a hand around her neck, strangling her. With a devious smirk, she extricated his hand quite easily and hurled him toward his car.

Sneering with distaste, Stefan spat out, " _Katherine!_ " undeterred by the utter malice radiating out of the man she loves, Katherine sauntered over to him, "At least I fooled one of you." Stefan immediately jumped over to her and slammed her against the wall. "Feel better?" she grinned; hearing Anastasia's car approaching the house, Katherine pushed him away and vanished from Stefan's line of vision, just in time for Elena to barge out of the moving car, not waiting for her sister to park it, and jumped into Stefan's arms.

Anastasia ignored the couple and opened the front door, beckoning them all inside while she checked on Jeremy and John, both of whom were sleeping peacefully in their respective rooms. Descending the staircase and entering the living room, she made a beeline toward Lexi, "How was Uncle John doing after I left?"

"He immediately went to bed after freshening himself. I didn't give him much blood, so by morning it will be flushed from his system," Lexi smiled softly, linking her arms with her mortal best friend and facing the other three. Elena wasted no time in pointing out their main conundrum, "Katherine was in this house. Jenna invited her in thinking she was me! What are we gonna do?"

"Move," Damon unhelpfully supplied. Anastasia huffed at him, combined with an unamused glare, "That's not helpful, Damon! Besides, like hell am I gonna allow that bitch to intimidate me and drive us out of our home!"

Damon barged into her personal space and stared at her with a solemn expression, "Katherine wants you dead; there's _zero_ you can do about it; you would be dead, but you're not. Neither are you," he added to Elena, "So _clearly_ she has other plans."

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process," Stefan added, ever the rational one. Forest greens boring into electric blues, "What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?"

Anastasia let out a bark of humorless laughter and pushed Damon away from her person, "Oh, this ought to be good. Tell him, Damon. Go on," she sneered; cheating was a big no-no for Anastasia Gilbert, and although he ended up kissing Katherine, a part of her had an ominous feeling that Elena wouldn't have been able to reject a kiss from the dashing eldest Salvatore despite the fact that she was currently dating his brother. Damon glared at her before smirking at Stefan, "To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. We… kissed," he revealed.

"Of course you did," Lexi scoffed. She, like Anastasia, was glaring daggers at the smug Salvatore. Elena gaped at him in disbelief, "And you thought it was me?!"

"What do you mean 'you _kissed_ '," Stefan demanded and Anastasia's heart went out to him and his obvious denial. "Stef. Damon kissed Katherine believing her to be your girlfriend. The cat's out of the bag everyone, I mean, for the love of god! We all saw it coming. Elena shares the face of doppel-bitch seniority, it was inevitable!"

Damon growled and went to attack Anastasia in a moment of rage, but before he could even achieve close proximity to her, Stefan let out a roar of anger and punched Damon in the face, a loud crack resonating in the living room. Elena, ever the peaceful mediator in the tug-of-war between the Salvatore brothers, moved forward and placed herself between them, chocolate orbs staring imploringly at Stefan's furious face, "Stefan wait! He kissed _Katherine_ , not me," she looked at Damon from over her shoulder, "I wouldn't do that."

"We don't have time for a love spat!" Lexi said sharply, "Katherine Pierce, vindictive, manipulative bitch extraordinaire, was _invited_ in! What do we do?" Like hell was Lexi about to leave Anastasia to deal with Katherine on her own. The blonde vampire also took a great liking to Jeremy and John; Stefan may be her best friend in the entire world, but she wasn't dumb nor was she blind… Stefan and Damon would always put Elena first, even if it meant placing Anastasia in danger. If it meant throwing Anastasia over to Katherine's sinister clutches to save Elena, they would do it in a heartbeat, despite their respective friendship with the vivacious blonde that continuously saved and protected their ungrateful behinds.

Sending a grateful smile to her boyfriend's best friend – one that wasn't returned, Elena frantically announced, "John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him."

Anastasia flinched violently at the reminder of her biological father's near demise, "There could be many reasons. For starters, Katherine hates Uncle John, but then again, it may be because he terminated his partnership with Isobel, who," she scoffed, "Let's be honest, is in deep cahoots with Bitchy-Kathy."

"It doesn't matter," Damon snarled; hatred towards Katherine on the forefront of his mind, "She's Katherine. She _loves_ to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know."

Stefan however, shook his head, eyes brightening in cognition, "No, actually, Ana is right. You know Katherine hates betrayal."

Scoffing, Damon lazily smiled at them, "I've got a better idea. I'm just gonna ignore the bitch." To everyone's surprise, Lexi nodded, "I'm shockingly with Damon on this one."

Elena however, looked highly skeptical, a worried frown appearing on her visage, "Is that smart?"

"If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move," Damon revealed in a knowing voice. Anastasia smirked sinisterly, "To each their own. Ignore her all you want Damon. But I'm gonna kill the bitch. Nobody messes with my family and gets away with it. _Nobody!_ "

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Despite not wanting to let John out of her sight, Anastasia finally gave in after he promised to remain by Jeremy and Lexi's side at Mayor Lockwood's wake, giving her the opportunity to make a quick pit stop at the hospital to visit her bubbly best friend.

"Care-Bear!" Anastasia shrieked, happy tears cascading down her face as she jumped over to her bedside and engulfed her in a suffocating hug, not noticing Bonnie and Matt in the room staring at the two blondes who had always been like twins, fondly. "Ana-, can't … breathe," she choked out though a bubbly smile was playing on her lips, "Ana, are you crying? Oh, sweetie. Why are you crying?"

Hastily wiping them away, Anastasia threw her a deadpanned look, "Are you kidding me? You nearly died on me Care! Death is not in any of our plans, remember? We still have to graduate from high school, attend college together and be roommates, get drunk at college parties and then travel the world! Get married, us being each other's maids-of-honor at our respective weddings with our very own Prince Charmings and then our children's godmother. Do you see death anywhere in between? _No_!" she demanded hysterically, rambling nonstop due to her frantic worry.

Tears were streaming down Caroline's face at the end of her best friend's heartwarming speech, recalling quite vividly the vow made by the two blonde seven-year-old that were always mistaken as twins, promising that they would never be separated by death and she hugged Anastasia with vigor, "I'm sorry, Ana. I'll never leave you," cornflower blue eyes flickered towards the tearful Bonnie and Matt and she giggled, "Come here, you two. Join in!"

"You're never allowed to scare us again, you got me?" Bonnie choked out. As the four of them embraced each other tightly, Caroline genuinely cried out, "Oh, I love you guys!"

After the tearful reunion, and after Anastasia had been able to see for herself with her own two eyes that Damon's blood was doing wonders for the bubbly blonde, Ezra stopped by at the hospital to drive Anastasia and Bonnie over to Lockwood Manor for the wake, and during the ride over, the two girls wasted no time in updating Ezra over their eventful night, who ended up displaying palpable shock over the fact that Katherine Pierce was in town and perfected emulating Elena to a T.

Truth be told, both Anastasia and John felt utmost guilt over Mayor Richard Lockwood's death, but how where they to know that they would be affected by the Gilbert Device meant for _vampires._ Anything was possible in the _idyllic_ town of Mystic Falls, but the Lockwoods were definitely NOT in any possible way, vampires. So what gives?

"Tyler," Anastasia smiled sadly, embracing her ex-boyfriend in a tight hug, "I'm so sorry for your loss." Tyler closed his eyes, drowning in the warm embrace of the only girl he had ever loved, and would never get over. As he inhaled her sweet, addictive scent, he felt tears stinging the back of his eyes and he willed himself not to cry. "If you need anything, a shoulder to cry on, somebody to talk to or rant at, despite our past, I'll always be here for you, okay?" Tyler mutely nodded with a weak smile, accepted an embrace from Bonnie and numbly shook hands with Ezra before they all disappeared inside the manor to share their condolences to Carol.

Bonnie decided to stick to Anastasia and Ezra's sides for a while especially upon seeing Damon's eyes following her every movement. An hour after they made their appearance, a distinctively familiar voice permeated over them. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Anastasia Gilbert, the girl who broke my nephew's heart."

While Ezra stiffened, Bonnie choked with laughter and Anastasia whipped around with her famous mega-watt smile threatening to split her face in half as she pounced into the devastatingly handsome man's open arms that had been beckoning her forward, "I was wondering when the black sheep would finally return to town! You've been missed around here, Mason!"

Mason grinned cheekily, his cobalt blue eyes shining with mirth; he winked at a giggling Bonnie before staring solemnly at Ezra, "I'm only going to say this once. Don't you dare harm Ana Banana here, got it? My idiotic nephew completely disregarded my warning and look at him? He lost the best thing in his life."

Ezra chuckled in return; Mason Lockwood had always been a cool, laidback guy, and an icon to the male population in Mystic Falls High, and he was relieved that he wouldn't be causing trouble for him and Anastasia by hinting for her to get back with Tyler. Anastasia smacked his chest lightly, "First of all, I told you a gazillion times to _stop_ calling me that horrible nickname. And also, your charm never worked on me, so don't bother," she winked playfully.

They instigated inane conversation for a while before Mason left to return by a grieving Carol's side, and Damon wasted no time in materializing, smirking and disregarding their visibly annoyed expressions.

"Damon," Anastasia drawled, "What can we do for you?"

"Oh, just noticed you seem to be on _really_ friendly terms with Mason Lockwood. Quite chummy actually," he grinned at Ezra who rolled his eyes in irritation, "So here I thought I'd gather some Intel from you. The Gilbert Device affected Tyler Lockwood as well." Upon recognizing that the three of them were as clueless as him, he sighed in exasperation, "Don't you want to know _why_?"

Bonnie glared at him, "Why do you care?"

"Just curious. After all, that device affects the supernatural…"he trailed off suggestively before leaving. Ezra snarled, "He's trying to plant doubts in our mind."

"Sneaky, devious, manipulative bastard!" Anastasia spat out, "Seems he learned a few things from spending too much time with Katherine after all."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

If anyone were to witness Anastasia Gilbert, they would easily identify her to be an incensed girl on a mission. Katherine seemed to be on a roll; she triumphantly received an invite into the Lockwood Manor by perfectly imitating Elena, threatened Bonnie and skewered Stefan with a metal pole, all in the span of an hour.

Ditching Ezra, Anastasia closed her eyes and allowed the plethora of whispers in her head to guide her towards Bitchy-Kathy. It was merely an instinctual action, the blonde was still a novice, adapting to the potent powers coursing through her veins and the next thing she knew, the radiant blonde was walking in a trance-like state with her eyes clamped shut into the woods behind the Lockwood Manor when suddenly, the whispers halted, and a snarky voice pervaded the air, loud and clear.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you," Katherine announced.

Pivoting around, a startled gasp escaped her plump lips and her sapphire eyes widened in awe; the resemblance was uncanny and fucking creepy. Looking at a picture of her from 1864 was _nothing_ compared to witnessing her in person and a shiver trickled down her spine. Despite the uncanny resemblance to Elena, Anastasia easily identified the differences; while Elena's hair was as straight as a board, Katherine's hair resembled hers with its vibrant bouncy curls; while Elena's chocolate eyes shone with warmth, innocence and naivety, Katherine's eyes were cold and sparkled with mischief, and ruthlessness. Katherine's lips curled into a malicious smirk and the vampire simply radiated with confidence and lethality, almost like a predator, feats Elena could never perfect.

"You tried killing my father! Why?" Anastasia sneered, not allowing herself to be intimidated by the bitch. It would be a cold day in hell before the blonde Gilbert would display any weakness in the face of her enemies. Katherine prowled around her, looking like the cat that caught the canary, "John's such a bore. I had no more use for him after Isobel told me he backed out on our arrangement, _but_ , you already knew that, didn't you?" she taunted, and Anastasia noticed that her voice and manner of speech differed vastly from Elena as well. "So, Anastasia, be honest here, why are you here talking to me. You took quite the risk. I see no Salvatores watching your back. You foolishly approached me by yourself. Do you have any sense of preservation?!"

Anastasia scoffed and stared at her vampiric ancestor with such loathing, it was a wonder Katherine didn't combust in flames with the mere intensity of her glare, "Please. Do I look like my twin who enjoys portraying herself as a damsel in distress?! I don't need anyone to defend me, but I'm sure you already know that, don't you, _Kathy_ ," she sneered, "Stupidity doesn't suit you, so don't act like you don't know what I'm capable of, I'm pretty sure your little bitch Isobel told you all about me."

"Hmmm, I like you. You have the Petrova fire," Katherine smirked, but despite her cocksure stance and tone of voice, her eyes were suddenly wary, not knowing what to expect from the blonde Gilbert, the twin of her doppelgänger which was an anomaly in itself, "Isobel did tell me. In fact, you've been the subject to many late night conversations and heated arguments, you see… you're entire existence is a mystery. You're not supposed to exist. A fraternal twin to a doppelgänger is _unheard of_."

The blonde had no patience to folklore and she lazily studied her manicured nails in boredom and disinterest, angering the vampire who didn't like being ignored. "You vampires are so arrogant thinking you're all superior," she suddenly sneered, allowing her eyes to meet Katherine's who stiffened in fear at the sight that met her eyes. Gone were the expressive sapphire orbs she inherited from John; orange embers were glaring at her and before she knew it, Katherine was brought down to her knees as an invisible hand strangled her and a wild storm loomed above her.

Anastasia stalked over to her in a threatening manner, her fist clenched as she blocked the vampire's oxygen, "Let's cut to the chase, Kathy. You're not the type to waltz into town without knowing your enemies and what to expect. No, Isobel did the detective work for you, so you _know_ how fiercely protective I am of my loved ones and the short list of names I hold dearly in my heart." Katherine's eyes widened in terror, knowing that if she wasn't about to temporarily die from asphyxiation, then she would be electrocuted to death by the lightening that spontaneously appeared over her; _how powerful is this girl to create a storm out of the blue during spring?!_

"You tried killing my father. You threatened Bonnie. You hurt Stefan. And you're playing the Salvatore brothers like a fiddle once again," Anastasia snarled out menacingly, "WRONG. MOVE. So, I'm going to give you one last chance _you manipulative, psychotic, sadistic bitch_. I mean, your sense of preservation is a legend. Let's see how smart you are now; when you wake up, _leave… town…_ got it? if I so much as catch a whiff of your presence, if you so much as threaten the lives of and harm my loved ones, I won't be so generous next time, and I promise you, I'll either kill you, or prolong your inevitable death by making your life hell! Goodbye Kathy!"

And with those final words, she twisted her fist, allowing Katherine to inhale one last intake of glorious breath before the lightning impacted with her body, electrocuting her to death.

"Good riddance, Katherine Pierce."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

It was nighttime, and a desolate Anastasia was tearfully embracing John, "Do you have to leave? I just found out you're my dad, you can't leave me so soon."

Sighing sadly, John cupped the angelic face of his favorite daughter, of the light of his life, and softly uttered, "Sunshine, I have to go. Believe me, nothing would make me happier to stay here with you, but I have responsibilities. There are things I have to do, things I cannot tell you yet, but in time, you will understand. Besides, I promised you that I would look into your powers, didn't I? I can't do it from here."

"Promise you'll keep in touch and you'll visit soon," Anastasia implored, understanding why her father had to leave, and yet, not liking it. Chuckling, he nodded, "I promise. Tell your sister I say goodbye and to take care. Jeremy?" he looked up at his despondent nephew and without even a nanosecond of hesitation, slid Grayson's ring from his middle finger and held it out for him.

Jeremy's eyes widened in a mixture of awe and disbelief before he slowly shook his head, "I-I can't take that, Uncle John. Without it, you'll be unprotected."

John smiled at his nephew, "Jer, this belonged to your father, by right, it now belongs to you. Besides, something tells me you'll be needing it more with vampires running amuck in this town. Come on, take it. It'll put me at ease knowing you're safe."

Reverently, Jeremy slipped it into his middle finger and embraced John, thanking him profusely. Anastasia beamed at them, inwardly vowing to find a replacement for John, not wanting to gamble with his life since they lived in a dangerous world filled with supernatural beings. After one last touching farewell, Jeremy left to give the father and daughter some privacy.

As Anastasia walked John over to his car, she asked, "How exactly are you going to find out about whatever the hell is wrong with me?"

"Hey. There's nothing wrong with you, Sunshine. You have a gift, embrace it, hone it," John beamed, eyes sparkling with tender love as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I am going to look into my mother's ancestry," upon noticing Anastasia's confused visage, he smiled and clarified, "Not many know this, but Gray and I, we're half-brothers. My dad, your grandfather, he fell in love with a vivacious woman five years after his wife, Grayson's mother's death. My mother, Aviva, became pregnant with me and they married."

"What happened to her?" Anastasia was deeply engrossed in the new family history John was enlightening her with; Anastasia was well-known for her love concerning all things history and her heritage, and the fact that her fathers had different mothers was unexpected. John had a wistful expression as he stared into his daughter's eyes, "She died when I was ten. Nobody knows how, not even your grandfather, one day she just, she never woke up. Anyways," he cleared his throat, changing the morbid ambience as he embraced her one last time, "Gilberts consists of Hunters. I believe your powers manifested from my mother's lineage, so I'll be looking into that and before you know it, I'll be back. I promise."

"I'll hold you to it!" Anastasia beamed, giving him a watery smile as she watched him drive away into the night and away from the cataclysmic town where everything that can go wrong, would go wrong, and where danger lurked unseen, waiting to pounce.

Little did Anastasia know, the surprises of the horrible day hadn't yet reached to an end. As she ascended the stairs to seek solace in her room, she came across Elena who was tearfully crying over the dead body of Jeremy and she felt her blood turn cold at the gruesome scene. The blonde wasted no time in kneeling down and clutching the limp body of her baby brother into her arms; relief consumed her when she noticed the Resuscitation Ring on his finger and she coldly snapped at Elena, " _What happened?!_ "

In broken sobs, Elena uttered one word that would unleash hell courtesy of the overprotective blonde Gilbert. " _Damon!_ "

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

The foreboding noise of her heels clicking against the tiled floor in the vacant hallway resonated in the hospital as Katherine menacingly sauntered towards her destination, a cruel smirk etched on her lips paired with lethal chocolate orbs.

Who did Stefan think he was? Rejecting _her, Katherine Pierce_ , for her knockoff, dull doppelgänger!

To make matters worse, Damon, the weak Salvatore she used for a good fuck, who she kept around due to the fact that he worshiped her on an altar and was a good boost to her ego, was now enamored with said dreary doppelgänger! Of course, Katherine burst his bubble, truthfully claiming she had always loved Stefan to add fuel to the fire, knowing that the hotheaded reckless Salvatore would head straight over to her cheap doppelgänger and do something that he will surely come to regret afterwards.

No, the last strike was Anastasia Gilbert, a threat she never expected, one she didn't see coming. Hell, even Isobel downplayed the blonde's power, believing her to be easily overpowered and threatened. They were both deeply mistaken, and the rage Katherine felt upon awakening in the middle of the woods still recoiling and shuddering with the aftereffects of being hit by lightning… well, let's just say it took a lot of blood to reenergize her back to her customary strength. But that bitch would pay for crossing her; Katherine smirked maliciously at the thought of Anastasia Gilbert; at the end, they _all_ end up paying for crossing Katherine Pierce.

Looking down in distaste at the blonde best friend of her descendant who had the audacity to threaten and temporarily kill her, she smirked; payback was a bitch, and bitch had always been her middle name.

Unfocused cornflower blue eyes stared at her and the blonde blinked groggily before she hoarsely spoke in uncertainty, "Elena?"

"Hey Caroline."

"What are you doing here?" the confusion surmounted on her face, and Katherine was impressed; this little chit never made her acquaintance and didn't even have an inkling of her true identity, and yet, unlike the Salvatores who had history with her, Caroline Forbes noticed something suspicious with her un-Elena-like appearance. Going straight to the point, Katherine smirked, "My name is Katherine. I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers _and_ most especially, _Anastasia Gilbert_ a message for me?"

Shaking her head in bemusement, Caroline glared at her – huh, it was a pity she had to kill her and sentence her to the fate she had in store, the girl obviously shared no love for her dull doppelgänger, and it was something Katherine could work with. "What are you talking about? What message, and why are you talking about Ana like that?" she sneered, unwavering loyalty to her best friend shining through even in her muddled state.

"Game on," was all she provided and before the blonde could utter another word, she grabbed one of the pillows by her side and smothered her to death, relishing in her fruitless struggles and muffled screams. Smiling deviously at the lack of heartbeat, Katherine rearranged the pillows neatly and causally sauntered out of the room, all the while smirking to herself with retribution.

 _You will rue the day you decided to cross me, Anastasia Gilbert!_

 **A/N:** **Finally! Season Two, first chapter complete! How did you like it?! XD**

 **(1)How badass was Anastasia! Did you enjoy the Ana/Katherine scene? (2) Her powers are growing… wonder what she is. ;) can anyone guess? This season will finally give us the answers of who Anastasia Gilbert really is, or** _ **what**_ **she is. (3) And how about that little surprise John Gilbert left her with regarding him and Grayson being half-brothers? It will play an important part in this story! (4) Did you like the changes I made from canon? Stefan wouldn't dare to threaten John, lest he faces Ana's wrath. Besides, they are friends, he wouldn't do that to her. (5) Did you enjoy Lexi saving the day? I adore Lexi, and she won't be disappearing anytime soon! YAY! (6) Honestly, a part of me wanted to have Ana and Katherine become friends, BUT, I realized it will become a huge contradiction to Ana's personality since she is extremely overprotective over her loved ones. I mean, Katherine nearly killed John, her father/uncle who she loves to death, and then she killed Caroline. I don't see Ana being buddy-buddy with Katherine after that. (7) Next chapter will show Ana's reaction to Damon killing Jeremy. What do you think she'll do? XD (8) Lastly, I will try and get the next chapter out sooner, since I am soo excited about writing season 2. I promise, I will be diverting a lot from the canon. If there are some things you'd like me to add or change, I'd like to read your input. (9) Oh, one last thing. Poll regarding whether or not you want Mason Lockwood to live or die… I'll be waiting! XD**

 **R &R.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **Chapter 24:**

There he stood, alone by the fireplace, electric blue eyes alternating from the amber liquid held limply in his hand, to the roaring flames dancing violently as though they were performing the tango. A lot could happen in one night, you blink and your whole world, your whole perspective changes.

For Damon Salvatore, his human life changed in the blink of an eye, the close brotherly bond Stefan and him took pride in revolved completely like whiplash, the eternity he was sentenced to held meaning, had a purpose, there was an objective to focus on, and for 145 long years, Damon held on to hope, hope that patience and love would conquer all. Tonight however, his 170 years of existence, no longer held meaning, his purpose in life vanished, all in the blink of an eye, and the reason for all his suffering, the hardships he went through, the abysmal decisions he made, and the loss he encountered, could all be summed up to one word: _Katherine_.

" _Okay, wait, brief pause…"_

 _He had never been more serious in all his life, in the century and a half of existing as a monster. All the emotions he held back since 1864 came tumbling out in one hell of an impassioned speech, filled with hope and yearning and the desire for a better life, for recovering his purpose once again in his bleak existence._

" _I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last one-hundred-and-forty-five years that I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you. I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have time. That's the beauty of eternity."_

 _Why was there a pause on her ethereal face, the very face that haunted his dreams and his every waking moment that he roamed the earth… why was she hesitating? Why had she yet to confess her undying love? Unless…_ _ **No**_ _, he couldn't admit it, he had to hear it._

" _I just need the truth, just once."_

 _And then she said it; the words he never expected to hear, the words that broke his already tattered heart into more shreds. He wanted the truth and for the first time in, possibly her whole existence, she said it. She gave him what he had asked for. Unfortunately, she said the opposite of what he wanted to hear._

" _Stop. I already know your question and its answer. The truth is… I've_ _ **never**_ _loved you. It was_ _ **always**_ _Stefan."_

Damon should have drowned his sorrows in his favorite bottle of bourbon and then called it a night, licked his devastating wounds by his lonesome, like it had always been for the past 145 years. But he didn't. He needed comfort, he needed somebody to love him the way he always loved Katherine. He needed someone to put him first, and in his depression, he made a colossal mistake that would change everything. He went to the one person who shared the same face as the woman he thought would be his one true love, he went to her doppelgänger: _Elena Gilbert_.

" _You're surprised that I thought you would kiss me back? You_ _ **can't imagine**_ _that I believed that you would want to?"_

" _Damon…" his name was whispered with pity and sorrow, but he stubbornly went ahead, he_ _ **needed**_ _to hear it._

" _That what we've been doing here means something?_ _ **You're**_ _the liar, Elena. There is something going on between the two of us and_ _ **you know it**_ _." was it merely wishful thinking on his part? Was he being ludicrous? ...Or possibly pathetic in his heart-shattering moment of grief? "And you're lying to me, and you're lying to Stefan, and, most of all, you're lying to yourself. I can prove it."_

 _Her utter of denial went in one ear and past the other as he forced a soft, yet passionate kiss on those delectable lips he had memorized, that had been ingrained in his mind for the past 145 years. But what he wanted was not returned with much fervor and then she said it. It sounded almost rehearsed, as though the two sirens sharing the same face whispered conspiratorially behind his back and planned on his moment of heartbreak that would make him undone._

" _Damon! I care about you. Listen to me, I_ _ **care**_ _about you. I do. But … I love_ _ **Stefan**_ _, it's_ _ **always**_ _gonna be Stefan."_

 _It was bittersweet, the moment the glaring truth hit him. That he, Damon Salvatore, will always be the second choice; he will always come second to his little brother. He came second to his own abusive father, Giuseppe, the love of his life Katherine, and now, the teenage girl who was her carbon copy._

 _ **It will always be Stefan.**_

That was his breaking point. Jeremy Gilbert just stood there, and… he _wanted_ her to hurt, just like he was hurting. An eye for an eye. One twist, just one simple twist, and he snapped the human's neck, watching his corpse crumble onto the ground. As the lights flickered in the room and he heard a second heartbeat followed by the distinctive tantalizing scent pervade the very air he breathed, Damon knew that the consequences of his actions were about to be made glaringly obvious to him.

"Anastasia," he acknowledged without bothering to turn around. He already memorized her unique scent the day he pulled her body out of her totaled car and saved her from the vampire, Noah.

" _Damon_." The mellifluous chirpy voice that used to call his name fondly or even sarcastically when they were in conflict, was now spat out with unimaginable venom.

How could he forget that he didn't only kill Elena's brother, but Anastasia's as well?

Turning around and focusing his attention on the gorgeous blonde, he masked his wince and etched on his trademark, cocky smirk while scrutinizing her with his enhanced vision. "How stupid are you to walk into a vampire's lair? Or brave? Maybe you're bravely _naïve_ that I won't hurt you." He would never show fear, it just wasn't his style. A cold laugh spewed forth from those rosy petal-shaped lips, one that had the hairs on the back of his neck stick out like a sore thumb and he suppressed a shiver, especially when her sapphire blue eyes morphed into the odd ember flames they had yet to understand why, but knew it indicated indescribable rage.

"How stupid am I? _How stupid_ _are you_ , Salvatore," she growled in return, stalking forward gracefully, yet menacingly like a predator would, "My brother, Damon? My _baby_ brother! _Why_?" The question had a rhetoric quality to it, and yet, she still stood in front of him expectantly with one hand on her hip, but he was rendered speechless, knowing that his answer would be unacceptable to her. "Oh, don't tire your miniscule brain into overdrive in search for a plausible response. Allow me," she sneered, not once detaching her ember orbs from his electric blues, "Your perfect doppel-bitch turned you down so you ran to her cheap knock-off, hoping that she would say the words you've been desperately eager to hear and she ended up turning you down as well."

Hearing the earth-shattering reminder had his vampire face come out and it took all the strength he could muster to suppress the need to extract the blonde's heart. He didn't need to make a second mistake in the span of an hour. Problem was, he always had a volatile temper that only seemed to amplify after his transition into a vampire.

"It's funny you know," Anastasia mused, her orbs still orange, yet her tone was soft, confusing Damon, "Remember when you took me to Georgia and we sat in Bree's bar. I remember asking you about Katherine, and then Elena… do you? I can jog your memory for you and repeat the conversation verbatim."

It was as if Damon had been hit by a bus; the memory suddenly sprang to mind, a memory of the days when he only had one purpose in life: _free Katherine from the Tomb_.

" _Huh, so Mr. Salvatore, be honest. Are you infatuated with Elena yet, because she looks like Kathy," Anastasia teased._

 _Damon rolled his eyes, "Nope. Not gonna happen." He had Katherine waiting for him in the tomb, why would he want her knock-off doppelganger._

" _ **Yet**_ _," added Anastasia knowingly._

"Seems I was right," Anastasia bitterly spat out, though a sad smile spread on her visage making it too painful to look at. Damon winced; she was right, she had been waiting for the exact moment he would fall for Katherine's doppelgänger, and she didn't have to wait long. "You should be thanking your lucky stars that my brother isn't dead-"a sharp intake of breath permeated the air, courtesy of Anastasia, whose eyes returned to its customary sapphire and her face shone with palpable hurt and shock. She didn't fail to realize the pure surprise that materialized on his face, coupled with his brows knitting together in confusion. "You didn't know," she whispered, mostly to herself, but Damon heard her loud and clear, sending another pang to his heart, "You didn't know my uncle gave him his resuscitation ring before he left town. You. _Didn't_. Know!"

"Ana-"Damon didn't have a brief moment to formulate an apology or feed her some poor excuse of a lie or some fabricated vindication. Every object in the room made of glass shattered, twisted, and shaped itself into miniscule daggers; a thousand – or maybe more, glass daggers soared in the air, manipulated by the incensed blonde, and impacted with his person, engulfing him in pain beyond belief. They may not be made of wood, therefore not fatal to his survival, but they still hurt like a bitch, and like a puppet on strings, he dropped down onto the ground, cuts littering his entire form as he profusely bled onto the ground.

Two humanoid bullets shot past him and in his haze of indescribable pain, he heard the familiar voices of Stefan and Lexi trying to calm the powerful Gilbert twin down and plead for his life. Calculated footsteps approached his pitiful form, followed by the person kneeling and Anastasia's wonderful aroma surrounded him as she spoke to him with venom, "I was told that you promised your brother and eternity of misery. I extend that promise to you. I promise you Damon Salvatore, I will _never_ forgive you, I will always be around to foil your plans, and whenever you have a brief moment of happiness, I will be there to break your buzz and show you the meaning of _true_ misery." Before she left, she parted him with one announcement, "It's funny, quite ironic really. The brother you swore an eternity of misery to just saved your pathetic, underserving life. If I were you, I wouldn't blow it, because my friendship to Stefan is the _only_ reason you breathe the same oxygen as I."

Anastasia Gilbert left the Boarding House devoid of any glass as they were all safely embedded in Damon's body, leaving Stefan and Lexi to pick up the broken pieces of the destroyed house and the equally destroyed Damon Salvatore.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Ever since Anastasia returned from teaching Damon a lesson and exploiting her revenge, she had been unable to keep her distance from Jeremy who had returned from the dead not long after her departure and had awoken in Elena and Stefan's arms. The blonde went as far as to spend the night sleeping in her little brother's bed, too afraid that he would simply vanish or come to any harm if she left him for a mere second.

Currently the close Gilbert siblings stood by Jeremy's locker, where they were joined by a cautious Stefan who looked at Anastasia as though she were a bomb that could go off at any second without warning. Anastasia smirked at him, "How's Damon?"

"Uh, licking his wounds and drunk on bourbon," Stefan gave her a calculating one-over, "You know, it took Lexi and me five hours to expunge every single piece of glass out of Damon. And remarkably, they uh, they returned to its previous place, leaving nothing broken."

Anastasia looked impressed, "Huh, so no clean up. Would you imagine that?" Stefan rolled his eyes while Jeremy chuckled; Anastasia was still a novice to whatever powers she had; ever since discovering that she wasn't exactly a normal human being, she's been surviving solely on her instincts, and she really hoped Uncle John was having more luck than her regarding the reason behind her powers.

Stefan concentrated on educating Jeremy about vampires, and despite the fact that he was an expert in Vampires 101 due to Uncle John and Anastasia, he humored Stefan and drank up all that he was imparting him with.

Once the last bell rang, signaling the end of the tedium day of school, Anastasia sauntered over to her car after promising to meet Ezra at the carnival tonight and ensuring Jeremy behaved since he would be spending a _normal_ day hanging out with her amazing boyfriend and his friends at the Grill. They may live in a crazy town filled with unimaginable horror and crawling with supernatural creatures, but Anastasia wanted Jeremy to still have some normalcy in his life, and spending the day with a group of perfectly-human seniors was definitely normal; the icing on the cake was that Ezra was a trained vampire hunter who could defend Jeremy with ease if – god forbid – things went south.

"Ana! Hey, Ana, wait up!" Matt jogged over to her, out of breath and panting loudly. Upon reaching her car, he overlooked her amused expression, too busy bending over and clutching the stitch in his chest. He gladly accepted a bottle of water from the blonde who always made sure she kept a large supply in her car and once he recovered, he meekly smiled at her; they may have known each other since diapers and went on a ton of double-dates back then when he used to date her twin and she used to date his best friend, but after Grayson and Miranda died, they unwittingly grew apart. "Sorry about that and thanks for the water. Look, are you heading over to the Hospital?"

Nodding vigorously, Anastasia cheerfully said, "Yup. It's my first stop before I help the preparation for the carnival. You need a ride?"

"Nah, I skipped our last periods, I visited Caroline during lunch and my shift at the Grill starts in a bit," Matt shifted uneasily, intense blue eyes boring into her sapphires in worriment, "I just, I need your help. Something, something's not right with Care. She's been acting… odd. And I don't know what to do."

Anastasia's cheerful disposition turned glum in a heartbeat as she took in the grave tone Matt was using; Matt wasn't one to over-exaggerate, and despite the fact that they grew apart, Anastasia always trusted Matt, he was the most honest person from their old gang and so, she took his words to heart, "Alright, Mattie. I'm going over to visit her anyway. I'll let you know if we have anything to worry about. But, I wouldn't worry. I mean, Care nearly died, it's traumatizing. She's probably overwhelmed and is acting out."

However, despite her calming words of reason, Anastasia couldn't shake off the feeling of dread as she sped over to Mystic Falls Hospital.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

A bright smile overtook Stefan's handsome features when his eyes zeroed in on his vibrant best friend sitting in the living room, happily drinking out of a blood bag and he hastened over to her side. Ever since he lucked out on that memorable day where he nearly fed on Lexi, mistaking her for a human during his Ripper days, the two best friends would meet up at least five times a year, unless he regressed into his Ripper state, Lexi would miraculously find out and spend months bringing him back on track. The past six decades however, Stefan and Lexi would only meet up during his birthdays, since Lexi would celebrate hers with Lee, but now, this was the longest the two best friends spent together, and since Lee was due to arrive in a few days, Stefan had a feeling that Lexi would be extending her visit, and it was all because of Anastasia.

Lexi never had a female friend and formulating a deep bond with the powerful blonde, it pushed Lexi to settle down in the idyllic town where everything seems to go wrong, and Stefan couldn't be more grateful. He had his best friend back, alive and safe, especially with Anastasia's protection. Stefan loved Elena, he was fiercely enamored by her, but Stefan never had a shortage of girlfriends during his 145 years of vampirism; having loyal friends on the other side, that was a rarity, and now, he had two: Lexi and Anastasia.

Before Lexi could inquire about Stefan's day, Damon pranced into the living room, holding a glass of blood and smirking at their direction, "Care for one?"

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate," Stefan rolled his eyes, typical Damon hiding his true feelings behind an iron mask and portraying the epitome of arrogance. Lexi glared at the vampire that planned on killing her not too long ago, something she had yet to forgive him for among other exploits he inflicted upon her in the past that she would rather not think about, "You know Stefan doesn't drink human blood, so cut the crap and tell us what you came here to say, or leave. I'm not picky."

Damon ignored the blonde, pretending as though she were an irksome fly on the wall and continued smirking at his brother, "Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk."

Stefan held Lexi's hand to stop her from imploding and inclined his head toward the glass of blood in Damon's hand, "I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner." If possible, Damon's smirk actually grew into an annoying shit-eating grin that Lexi itched to rip off, "I like this. You, walking on eggshells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. Very _suspenseful_. Is Elena worried too? I bet I'm your _every_ conversation."

Not one to miss a golden opportunity, especially when it came to irritating the elder Salvatore that basically repulsed her, Lexi sported a smug grin and shot back, " _Actually,_ Damon, wrong Gilbert twin. Annie is still seething over you killing Jeremy and is itching to come teach you another lesson." Finally, victory! Damon shifted uncomfortably, recalling the thousands of glass daggers that took hours to scrape out of his body and he avoided Lexi's smug expression.

"Have you heard from Katherine?" Stefan inquired. The only sign showing Damon's ire over hearing the bitch's name was the tightness of his smile and he quickly changed the topic, "I think the Lockwoods have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them, but vervain didn't so they're _not_ vampires, they're something else."

Instantaneously, Stefan and Lexi traded exasperated looks.

"Is this your new obsession?" Stefan sighed, dragging a hand down his face. Lexi snorted, gazing at Damon with slight pity, "More like his coping mechanism. Damon, for the love of all that is holy, find something with less drama to obsess over, we don't need any more trouble than we already have."

Since Stefan's arrival from school, Damon finally acknowledged Lexi's presence and he rotated his piercing stare at the two best friends, "You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it."

"Lie!" Lexi pointed out. Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, and the next words to come out of his mouth were articulated slowly as though he were conversing with a dim child, "We haven't seen the last of Katherine, you do know that right? We have no idea what she's up to. Now, Ana told me she threatened Katherine to leave and temporarily killed her," Damon automatically flinched, "But she doesn't know her like we do. Katherine will only get mad and act out her vengeance."

Whatever kind of sarcastic retort was about to emanate from Damon's parted lips were drowned out when Lexi's phone pinged with a text and her nose scrunched up in confusion, her expression conflicted, "I got an SOS from Ana. I'll, I'll meet you guys at the carnival. Ba-bye!" And she left before the Salvatore brothers could even express their concern, or in Damon's case, his insufferable curiosity.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Caroline had never been more confused in her entire 17 years of existing than she was at this precise moment. Ever since she woke up in the middle of the night to see Elena – who by the way, had been acting really odd, and _so_ unlike herself – everything was like, _out of whack_! Heck, when her Dad suddenly announced his homo card to her and her mother one random night at the end of family night, at the age of nine, Caroline's confusion didn't even surmount to this day of hell.

She woke up starving; now Caroline watched a lot of sitcom and partook in a helluva lotta gossiping, and she heard of the many nasty cravings pregnant woman got at the most random moments, _especially_ in the middle of the night; pickle dipped in peanut butter, or pickle dipped in chocolate sauce, there were even cravings of ketchup and ice-cream as revolting as that sounds… but _blood_? Cravings for blood was absolutely _nowhere_ on the 'weird pregnancy cravings that would make your stomach churn and produce bile' list, aba-sa-loo-te-lee NOWHERE on that freaking list! And to make matters worse, she gave in to the horrifying craving, and she _loved it_. The taste of that blood bag that hung innocently on some random dude's bedside, it was, it was euphoric! Like nectar for the Gods. And Caroline Forbes wanted more.

When Matt, dear sweet Matt, the boy she had been crushing over for months, the boy she was falling irrevocably in love with, her perfect boyfriend, when Matt visited her, all she wanted to do was take a huge chunk out of his neck and sink her teeth into him. And then he moved to open the curtains and before she knew it, she basically _zoomed_ like the roadrunner to the opposite side of the room where there was bliss shade. She turned hostile and cranky and kicked him out, terrified that he would think of her a monster, but… again Caroline was confused! She didn't know what was happening to her; her face morphed into a demon for a second before returning to its unblemished state, she craved blood, took solace in the dark – which was weird, since Caroline had always been a sunny girl that thrived in the sunlight!

There were memories locked tightly in the back of her head, trying to come to the forefront, but Caroline adamantly blocked them out, already overwhelmed by reality.

For a second, just a laughable nanosecond, Caroline actually entertained the possibility that she was a vampire. Immediately, she laughed it off and massaged her temples; obviously she was going _insane_ , or as Ana would tell her: _certifiably insane_ , and then send her to the looney-bin. Vampires do _not_ exist! No way, Jose! Nu-uh, not even a plausible possibility, nope! Caroline read too much twilight and _waay_ too much Anne Rice. Her and Ana had always submerged themselves in the land of fiction, to the extent that they actually waited impatiently for their Hogwarts letter once they turned eleven and cried their hearts out when they didn't arrive. Bonnie and Elena incessantly lectured the two blondes about their overactive imagination, and it was coming to bite her in the ass. So no! To take a page out of her two strict, mature and boring friends, there was _no_ such thing as vampires.

Deciding to stop overthinking things, Caroline jumped out of the hospital bed and distastefully glared at her bland hospital gown; cornflower blue eyes narrowed in on her stylish clothes folded nearly on a chair in the corner and her face brightened up, especially when they landed on the heart-shaped lesbian, best friend necklace Ana gifted her with. Ever since Anastasia gave it to her, Caroline never once took it off, not even when she showered, and she felt empty without a piece of her sister. Hurriedly clasping it in her hand, she yelped loudly when-… oh my god! The necklace _burned_ her! Was she really a vampire? Had it been dunked in holy water?

Unfortunately, Caroline couldn't process the disturbing anomaly as the annoying, strict nurse ambled into the room to check in on her for the umpteenth time; nobody wanted any harm to befall the Sheriff's _precious_ daughter, as if her mom actually cared about her – she bitterly scoffed to herself.

"That's pretty," she smiled. Caroline nodded hesitantly as she eyed the necklace in trepidation, "Yeah, my friend, Ana gave it to me." When the nurse went to leave, she was suddenly consumed with panic, not comprehending the urgent need to drink her blood. Despite her initial disgust, her body urged her forward, appearing in front of her and blocking the doorway.

"What's wrong?" the nurse cocked her head to the side, prompting the blonde's attention to focus in on her smooth neck. Losing her fight with morality and rationality, Caroline – in a burst of speed and strength – strangled the bewildered nurse and shoved her against the wall, her face beginning to morph into one of a demon. Hysterically, Caroline babbled, "You can't tell anyone!" and to her immense surprise, the nurse, in a trance-like state, parroted her words like an obedient minion.

"Good, because I'm starving."

It was like, a gut feeling, a natural instinct taking over her, and Caroline obeyed what her gut was urging her to do; razor-sharp teeth sunk into the nurse's delectably soft neck like butter and she moaned loudly at the euphoric taste filling her system. Too entranced in quenching her insatiable appetite, Caroline failed to hone in on her other amplified senses, therefore she failed to recognize that she was no longer alone.

" _Oh my GOD_!"

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

When a frantic Matt took the time to express his concerns regarding his girlfriend's odd behavior, Anastasia's reasoning was that Caroline had been traumatized and shaken by her near death experience. On her way to Mystic Falls Hospital however, the blonde Gilbert couldn't help but sense a feeling of dread saturating the air and, as she rode the elevator to her designated floor and sauntered with a bright smile on her face to her best friend's room, never in her wildest dream, did she expect to be interrupting her sister in all but blood, _feeding_ on a nurse.

" _Oh my GOD_!" Those were the three eloquent words Anastasia found herself articulating, but those three words filled with astonishment and pure shock were enough to disentangle the newly-vampire Caroline from the brainwashed nurse. Those creepy black veins, ruby red irises, and razor-sharp fangs vanished in a heartbeat with her dramatic entrance, and cornflower blue eyes widened in fear and confusion and a shitload of sorrow upon meeting Anastasia's horror-filled sapphires, immediately turning the now vampire-Caroline into a blubbering mess.

"Ana?" she cried, tears streaming down her angelic face; the fear in her eyes were palpable to Anastasia, but not fear of current events, not fear of the monster she had become. No, the fear was directed at her, the fear of being alienated by her best friend.

True to her best friend status, Anastasia didn't recoil away in disgust or hatred. Heck, if Caroline Forbes grew a second head, or a third eye, or even became a Smurf, she would _still_ be her sister, _her_ Caroline, and _nothing_ , not even her transition into a vampire would change their deep bond.

Blinking away her shock, Anastasia became a whirlwind of activity as her brain began whirring with doing damage control. She slammed the door shut and sucked her friend into a suffocating embrace; the possibility of Caroline taking a chunk out of her neck not once entering the forefront of her mind.

Caroline held on for dear life, her fears put to rest in regards to Anastasia leaving her and she began sobbing loudly into the crook of her neck, not even enticed or feeling the desire to feed from her sister in all but blood. This was Ana, her best friend, her soul sister, not her meal. No, she was Anastasia, her Ana!

Slowly, Anastasia pulled out of the embrace and stared deeply into a pair of watering and red-rimmed blue eyes, "Okay, Care-Bear, everything is going to be fine. I'm here now, I'm going to help you, you hear me? You have _nothing_ to be frightened of. I want you to tell the nurse to forget everything that happened, to cover up her neck and believe that her boyfriend likes to get kinky, can you do that?"

Trusting Anastasia with every fiber of her being, and not bothering to inquire over her best friend's sudden knowledge, Caroline compelled the nurse, verbatim to what Ana told her to say. In the meantime, Anastasia sent a quick, emergency text to Lexi, insisting she get her ass over to the Hospital, _pronto_. Stefan was definitely not on the current 911 list since he's so far up Elena's perfectly prudish ass, and she needed secrecy and a level head. Once the heavily compelled nurse departed, Anastasia escorted the hysterical blonde back to her bed, "Okay, I can't get you out of here until the sun goes down, so we have two hours to kill."

"Ana, what's, what's happening to me," Caroline blubbered, roughly wiping away the fast-falling tears from her face, "Last night, Elena she came by in the middle of the night, ever since then, I've been, I've been craving blood and _drinking_ blood!"

The previous feeling of dread consumed Anastasia and she warily glanced at Caroline, hoping beyond hope that her suspicions were far off. "Care, I need you to concentrate with me. Are you _positive_ it was Elena?"

Biting her lips in confusion, Caroline suppressed a snappish retort of her claiming to know how Elena looked like and pondered for a moment. All of a sudden, her eyes lit up in comprehension, "No. She said her name was, was Katherine, and that, she had a-a message she wanted me to give to you, Damon and Stefan. She-she," her choked back her tears and tried to form a coherent sentence, "She said, "Game on" and then she smothered me with a pillow. What's going on, Ana? Who is this Katherine and why did she look like Elena and, and why did she do this to me? _Why me?_ "

Rage. Rage like never before was boiling, coursing through her veins and Anastasia wanted to pulverize that _bitch_! Katherine decided to seek vengeance by killing her best friend. Caroline was untouchable when it came to Anastasia, and the fact that Katherine _used her_ to make a point. Anastasia forced herself to calm down and to even out her breathing. Introducing Katherine Pierce to a world of indescribable torture had to be put on hold as she now had a newbie vampire best friend to help.

"Care, I'll explain everything, but first… this is going to be hard and horrible and I'm so, so sorry, but-, there are probably some memories you have been avoiding. I need you to close your eyes and _remember them_. I promise you, you'll understand better," Anastasia hated the fact that her Care-Bear was forced to relive her anguished days she spent being a mindless minion and a walking-talking blood bag to Damon, but it had to be done. Damon had given her a treasure-trove of information back then when she was approachable and could be compelled and it was the only way to help Caroline comprehend the current situation that befell her.

Caroline drowned out all background noise, and took comfort in listening in to Anastasia's regular heartbeat as images upon images filled with the most unlikely scenarios and mortifying moments flashed the forefront of her mind. Her entire form started shaking and tears leaked out of her closed eyelids as she relived the horror of being Damon's little minion and portable blood bag; her eyes snapped open, and apoplectic rage, the need for seeking retribution, mortification, and sorrow crossed her face.

"I can't believe Damon di-, oh my god!" was all Caroline found herself able to hysterically enunciate. After being embraced by Anastasia for minutes, or hours, she managed to calm down and take in the fact that they weren't alone. The familiar blonde beauty that always seemed to be glued to Anastasia or Stefan stood in front of her with a benign smile on her face and warm brown orbs gleaming with sorrow. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lexi. I'm Stefan's best friend, and currently a good friend of Annie's. She called me here to help you," the girl- Lexi made herself comfortable on the bed beside her and Anastasia, "I've been a vampire for three-hundred-and-fifty years, and I promise you Caroline, I'm going to teach you the beauty, the wonders, and the benefits of being a vampire. But most importantly, I'll teach you how to curb your unquenchable desire for blood and to not kill anyone."

Anastasia wiped away her own streams of tears and beamed at her wary best friend, "I promise you, Care-Bear, Lexi and I are going to help you. I'm always going to be here for you, you're my sister and _nothing_ can _ever_ change that!"

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

If you asked Anastasia for her opinion, she'd want nothing more than to smother Caroline in bubble wrap and keep her safely ensconced in her room. Unfortunately, Professor Branson agreed with Caroline's whining and allowed her to attend the carnival. According to Lexi, Caroline would never learn to live amongst humans and curb her bloodlust if she isolated herself from the real world and from those she loved. Therefore, while Lexi and Caroline roamed around the carnival attached to the hip, Anastasia aimlessly wandered by the plethora of booths searching high and low for Katherine in case the doppel-bitch decided to make an unwelcome experience, and Ezra.

A huge scowl introduced itself onto her forehead upon locating Damon and Stefan standing next to the arm-wrestling booth, taking it in turns to scrutinize Mason Lockwood and gossip amongst themselves like a couple of teenage girls. Anastasia may want nothing to do with Damon anymore, but the irritating vampire seemed to be everywhere and a constant in the life of her family and friends, besides, the blonde Gilbert didn't like the suspicious gleam passing through Damon's eyes when he offered Stefan to arm-wrestle with Mason. Despite the fact that she hadn't seen Mason since she was thirteen, he was an important part of her childhood, almost like a cool uncle and he was Jenna's best friend who always came to town bearing gifts, and she wasn't about to let the hotheaded, neck-snapper to scheme against Hot Uncle Mason.

Before Anastasia closed the distance between her and the arrogant Salvatore, a pair of strong arms circled her waist and she whipped around to see concerned Jade eyes staring down at her, "Babe, why haven't you been answering any of my calls?"

"It's been a shitty day, Ez. Completely shitty. I'll explain to you in a bit, but for now, how'd you like to do some detective work with your girlfriend?" she grinned coquettishly at him. Rolling his eyes fondly, Ezra kissed the tip of her nose and interlaced his fingers with hers, "You know I can't deny you anything. What, or _who_ , are we investigating this time?"

Beaming at her amazing boyfriend, Anastasia yanked him alongside her to Damon who suddenly stiffened at their close proximity. Ezra managed to not glare at Damon with malice; naturally, he was well-informed on the subject of Damon snapping Jeremy's neck and he wasn't the least bit thrilled over the fact that he _still_ could not kill the volatile vampire.

"Damon," Anastasia coldly addressed him, "Why are you creeping around Mason?" at that moment, their attention was stolen by Mason deftly beating Stefan in arm-wrestling, confusion the main expression on each of their faces. When Stefan joined them, he smiled warmly at the couple just as Damon angrily spat out, "You didn't put in _any_ effort all!"

A look of consternation dawned on Stefan's handsome visage, "Yeah, actually _I did_."

"Woah, hold on a second. Are you telling me that you, a vampire," Ezra whispered in case there were any eavesdroppers, "Got your ass handed to you by Mason Lockwood. A human?"

Damon didn't bother throwing out a bunch of scathing remarks as he was faced with the new dilemma, "Unless he's not human," he then dragged Stefan away, a plan formulating in his mind, "Come with me-"

Anastasia was only too quick to intrude, "Stefan, please no killing. Mason is important to me." Damon rolled his eyes and sneered at her, but Stefan smiled genially, quelling her fears before walking away with his hotheaded brother, to help him fulfill whatever dastard scheme. Groaning into Ezra's chest, Anastasia pouted, "Can anything _else_ go wrong?"

Ezra wasn't able to come up with a retort as a frantic Lexi appeared in front of them, "We've got a problem. _Major_ problem!"

It didn't take a genius to add two and two together; Caroline didn't seem to be with Lexi anymore.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Damon whistled a merry tune as he walked alone in the empty hallway of Mystic Falls High; he had just left Stefan to observe Tyler from afar after compelling some random carnival worker to provoke him into a fit of rage, hopefully the Lockwood secret would come to light.

Sensing he was no longer alone, he turned around and found himself unable to mask his surprise at seeing Caroline standing at the end of the hallway in a confident stance; the last time he found himself alone with the annoying, neurotic, and shallow blonde, was when he used to devour her blood on a constant basis, back then when she used to be his malleable blood bag _slash_ minion _slash_ fake girlfriend.

Smirking nonchalantly, he said, "Hey Blondie, they let you out?"

"I remember," was the frigid response, producing a humongous frown on his forehead. He could not recall a moment where the chipper blonde had been anything but, well, _chipper_. Deciding to humor her, he plastered on a charming smile, "What do you remember?"

Her killer heels resonated in the empty hallway as she sauntered toward him, face completely stoic, eyes burning with malice, "I remember how you _manipulated me_ , you pushed me around, _abused me_ , erased my memories. _Fed. On. Me!_ "

Flabbergasted, Damon ignored the way his blood turned cold, not wanting to admit what was happening. Because there was only one way kiddy-pool, neurotic and obsessive Caroline Forbes would remember all he had inflicted on her, and he didn't want to entertain such thoughts, because _his_ blood had been in her system.

"You're crazy," he scoffed.

Caroline smirked darkly, "Don't bother denying. I already had help in recovering my memory."

"You _can't_ remember. It's _impossible_ , I mean unless you're becoming a…"he trailed off, the mocking smile on her face was all the answer he needed to snap him out of his state of denial. Tucking a loose strand behind her ear, Caroline decided to convey Katherine's message to further rile him up, "I have a message from Katherine… she said " _Game on_ "…"

Katherine; of course… that nasty, manipulative slut was the reason for their current predicament. Why the hell was he surprised? Damon had to stop Caroline, she was a newbie vampire and right now, the carnival had no shortage of humans pumping delectable blood.

Caroline however, got the better hand and she wasted no time in hurling him across the corridor with all the enhanced strength she could muster, fueled by her apoplectic rage, " _You suck!_ " she sneered before departing. She had to locate Lexi or Anastasia… she felt bad for worrying them, but when she saw Damon walking leisurely around the carnival without a care in the world, her temper returned tenfold, and she found herself unable to pass up the perfect opportunity to exact a small sliver of revenge. Lexi had her back turned for one second and she scampered off with her enhanced speed, not wanting to lose Damon in the crowd.

The tantalizing smell of blood infiltrated her senses and her nostrils dilated; cornflower blue eyes widened on the dark-skinned man wiping the blood from his nose and she never regretted her actions more so than right now. She wanted Lexi. She wanted Anastasia. She needed their help. She was losing the battle waging inside of her.

 _She wanted his blood!_

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Anastasia, Lexi and Ezra had been frantically searching for Caroline, to no avail. Ezra was still in a shocked stupor, trying to process the fact that Caroline was turned into a vampire by his girlfriend's ancestor who was the carbon copy of his girlfriend's twin who also had a vendetta against his girlfriend; it was _a lot_ to take in.

Hearing Caroline's name, the three of them wasted no time in barging into the empty classroom, only to find Elena, Stefan and Damon in the middle of a heated argument. "Where is Caroline, did you find her?" Anastasia yelled; there was no time for niceties. Currently, her best friend was alone and scared and lacking control over her vampire nature. Stefan glanced at her with pity, "Ana, I don't know how to tell you this, but Caroline confronted Damon, she's- she's a vampire. Katherine turned her. I'm sorry."

"Stef, we already knew. I mean, why do you think Annie sent me an SOS?" Lexi informed him; Anastasia dragged a hand through her hair, rambling loudly to herself, "Of course, it's obvious! Care saw Damon and completely lost it. She wanted to face her tormentor. It's what I would have done. _Damn it, Care_!"

"Wait, you-you knew? Why didn't you tell me?" Elena looked like a wounded puppy, gazing at Anastasia with hurt. Anastasia scoffed loudly and sneered at her twin, "Cut the crap, Elena. Care is my best friend, and unlike you, I kept visiting her. I helped calm her down and tell her what she was and I called Lexi to help her adapt with being a vampire. We didn't need your input or your fake concerns. You never tell me anything, why should I?!"

Stefan decided it was safer to steer the conversation from a sibling spat and return to the crux of the matter, "We have to find her before she involuntarily kills somebody." Lexi beamed, agreeing wholeheartedly with her rational best friend. Damon however, couldn't help but put his foot in his mouth, "Yep, and kill her."

In perfect unison, the Gilbert twins snapped, "You're _not_ gonna kill Caroline."

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her," Damon explained in a drawl. It was when Stefan sided with the twins that had Damon finally snap, "Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, _of all people_ , will not make it as a vampire. Her _mother_ is a vampire _hunter_. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and…"he trailed off, rolling his eyes at the five stubborn faces staring back at him, "No? Your silence is deafening Stefan. Wait," all of a sudden, a smirk appeared on his face, eyes boring into Anastasia's heated ones, "wasn't there a school carnival the night Vicki was staked? I never had a town where history repeats itself. You _know_ I'm right."

"It's not an option, Damon," Elena authoritatively spat out.

"Let me make myself _perfectly_ clear, Damon," Anastasia coldly announced, a sudden wind picking up in the classroom, abruptly snapping Damon's mouth shut and prompting everyone but Ezra and Lexi to glance at her bristling form warily, "Caroline is _not_ Vicki Donovan. She has morals and a pure compassionate heart, she isn't a drug addict, therefore history will _not_ be repeating itself. Not if I have a say in it. If anybody can adjust to being a vampire, it's Caroline. She's _my sister_ , my _best friend_ , and I would gladly without a moment of hesitation, put my life on the line for her, therefore, she's under _my_ responsibility. _I_ will help her and Lexi already promised to teach her how to adapt. So, unless you want a repetition of last night, I _urge you_ to back the FUCK off and leave Caroline be! _Understood_?!"

There was an excruciating silence filled with tension as Damon clenched his jaw and stalked toward her, ignoring the way Ezra held her tightly against him in a protective stance. Pointing his finger against Anastasia's chest, Damon menacingly articulated, "Whatever happens, _it's on you_!" glancing at his brother, he brusquely snapped, "I'm outta here. Good luck dealing with your latest pet project."

They separated themselves into teams; Anastasia, Ezra and Lexi went one way, while Stefan and Elena went the other, both teams frantically searching for Caroline. Five minutes later, Lexi ominously declared that she could smell a lot of blood and at the same time, the five of them found themselves hesitantly approaching a hysterically sobbing Caroline, her face coated with blood and watering eyes staring forlornly at the dead body of the carnival worker she had regrettably killed.

Anastasia wasted no time in running over to her side and embracing her in a hug, but over her shoulder, cornflower blues widened in fear at the sight out of Elena, "Get away from me! Ana, keep her away! She-she _killed_ _me_!"

"No. No, no, no, no Caroline!" Elena wept, shaking her head frantically, chocolate orbs staring sadly at the blonde, "That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine."

Taking over for Elena, Anastasia ignored the crimson marring her best friend's features and tenderly tucked a hair behind her ear, "Sweetie, Care-Bear, remember the hospital? Remember when I explained who Katherine was to you. Come on, we'll take care of you, co-"

"Oh my god!" everyone in the vicinity were suddenly made aware that they were no longer alone, they were all concentrating on the horror-stricken expression on Bonnie's face as she kept alternating her wide olive green eyes from Carter's body to Caroline's blood-coated face. "No. You're not, you can't be," desperate to be proven wrong, she ran toward Caroline and grabbed her hand before recoiling violently as though she were slapped, horrified with the ugly truth. Caroline was a vampire.

"Bonnie…"Caroline hesitantly called out; Bonnie created a wide berth between her and the newly-turned vampire, glaring at her in a mixture of horror and disgust, prompting a new bout of tears from Caroline. Sneering at Bonnie, Anastasia handed her blubbering friend to Stefan, "Stefan, Lexi, take Caroline inside, get her cleaned up." Once they were gone, she approached Bonnie; she didn't want to be abrasive with her witch friend who despised vampires with every breath she had, but it was Caroline, and she would never allow anyone to harm her best friend, "Bon, I think you should go home, process all this before you say something you'll later regret. Keep in mind, _Katherine did this_. She snuck into the hospital in the middle of the night and _killed_ Caroline. She _killed_ our best friend. Caroline is the victim here, she had no control over her vampire senses and we couldn't prevent him from dying. Go home. I'll check on you tomorrow."

Bonnie fled, not needing to be told twice. It seemed like everyone would end up becoming a monster and Bonnie didn't want to stick around and watch Caroline live as an abomination.

When the three vampires returned, Caroline sat on the ground like a statue, eyes despairingly watching as Stefan and Ezra buried the carnival worker's body, and taking comfort in Anastasia's warm embrace. Caroline immediately took Anastasia's offer to sleepover, ignoring the fear that quickly passed through Elena's face regarding a newbie vampire sleeping across the hall from her, but she kept her opinions to herself, knowing that Anastasia had the situation under control and would never gamble with Jenna and Jeremy's lives.

"Tomorrow I'll work on getting you a daylight ring, and an invite to your house, kay, Care-Bear?" Anastasia smiled fondly as she closed the light to her bedroom and snuggled closely with Caroline, trusting her wholeheartedly to keep her bloodlust curbed.

"Thank you, Ana. I don't know what I would have done without you," Caroline softly told her before falling asleep, exhausted by the whirlwind of events that took place that day.

As it turned out, Anastasia's adventure of the day had yet to reach fruition. Closing her eyes, she didn't know how long she slept peacefully when the spirit Sheila managed to connect her with months ago, visited her as a dream, but this time, she appeared to her as a disembodied voice that sounded fuzzy as though she was listening to her through static.

" _You are nearly ready, Anastasia Gilbert. Soon, you shall comprehend the nature of your being, and the majestic power you wield._

 _The answers to which you so desperately seek is approaching. Be a bit more patient. However, you also seek aid, aid in protecting your loved ones, and I shall point you in the direction of the one who shall come to aid your honorable desires._

 _You shall find the one whom shall aid you in…"_

Anastasia shot up into a sitting position, the sunlight hitting her eyes. A fond smile appeared on her face upon noticing Caroline snuggling a pillow. Quickly, she blocked the sunshine from reaching Caroline's form and mulled over her odd dream. Staring up at the ceiling, she whispered, "Thank you, whoever you are."

Anastasia Gilbert had a road trip to plan.

 **A/N:** **This was a LONG chapter, I hope you liked it?! XD**

 **A lot of things happened and sorry for the cliffhanger, but that's for the next chapter. As you already noticed, I already begun changing a few things, but the big changes are approaching and I am so psyched! XD**

 **Did you like Caroline's POV? She's an important character, so I wanted to add her thoughts as well. Anastasia is the main character, but I will be adding other POVs (even though my story is mostly written in third person) to spice things up and add interest. How badass was Ana when she faced off Damon? I will say something though, I will mostly be bashing Elena (like major bashing because of the plot of my story that shall be known in the future chapters) and also, Tyler (later bashing). This isn't a Damon bashing story, but he won't be shining in a good light, I mean, hello? He killed Jeremy for crying out loud, and he killed John before, both times not knowing about the Gilbert Ring, so Ana won't be pro-Damon anymore. So, for that reason, I changed the summary and replaced his name with Stefan because I got a major inspirational plot in my head and the future chapters planned until Season Five of The Vampire Diaries… so yeah, sorry for my rambling, but I had to point that out.**

 **So, to summarize: this story is explicitly Elena & Tyler Bashing, with minor Damon bashing. So I'm sorry all of you Elena, Tyler and Damon fans. However, Damon will have his good, heroic moments and I won't bash on him too much, just when necessary and for the necessary parts in getting my plot moving since I already have the next seasons all planned out.**

 **Major psyched for the next chapter. Hope you are too! XD**

 **R &R.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **Chapter 25:**

Anastasia wasn't comfortable leaving Caroline alone, but both Stefan and Lexi called, stating that there was a meeting at the Boarding House – a very important meeting, and Anastasia couldn't refuse them. A grimace appeared on her face as she knocked on the front door, not particularly looking forward to being in close proximity or even in the same vicinity as Damon, but unfortunately, she had to learn to tolerate his presence or at least accept the fact that he won't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"Ana! Hey," Alaric smiled as he approached her on the doorstep. Anastasia returned the smile without hesitation, "Ric. You got summoned to the super secretive meeting as well, huh? Got any idea what it's about?"

On cue, the door opened wide, cutting off Alaric's response and Anastasia suppressed a groan at the sight of Damon, his trademark cocky smirk never wavering, "Blonde Gilbert. Ric, thanks for coming," he left the door open and the two newcomers ambled inside, "Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?"

Ignoring the elder Salvatore, Alaric gruffly stated, "Elena mentioned you needed my help." Anastasia sauntered inside and made herself comfortable beside Lexi who immediately embraced her in a tight hug. Elena apparently arrived long ago as she was sipping on coffee beside Stefan looking all cozy.

"What's up you guys?" Anastasia didn't bother beating around the bush, "Because I'm not comfortable leaving Care alone at the moment, so wrap it up, please."

Stefan nodded at her, "I know and I appreciate that you took the time to come," his eyes traveled to Alaric who sat near Anastasia in an armchair, "We were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family." A perplexed frown materialized on Anastasia's features, "Is this about Mason whipping your ass at hand wrestling?" Simultaneously, Alaric had an identical frown, "Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?"

Joining the other five with a glass of bourbon in his hand, Damon sat in the armchair opposite Alaric's and matter-of-factly quipped, "Well, _you_ wouldn't. But your dead, not-dead vampire wife might."

Leaning forward to better face Alaric, Anastasia chirped out, "Ya know, Ric, you really should look into filing for an annulment, 'cause that just ain't right… Just putting my suggestion out there." Lexi and Damon snorted in unison while Stefan's eyes shone with amusement. Unfortunately, her humor was lost on Alaric and Elena as both of them shook their heads in exasperation and chose to ignore her remark. Taking control of the situation, Elena solemnly addressed Alaric, "Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together…"

"You said that she had spent years researching this town," Stefan continued and Anastasia grimaced at the sickly sweet image they made, both of them finishing each other's sentences. A part of the blonde, a deep, deep, _deep_ part that was buried and locked in an unbreakable vault, felt sad wistfulness as she vividly recalled the time before their parents died, back when the Gilbert twins were extremely close and would unconsciously finish each other's sentences and use twin speech to their family and friends' amusement. However, those days were long gone, and their previous relationship would never be recovered again. From the sad gleam in Elena's chocolate brown eyes, she too seemed to be recalling the good old days.

Thankfully, Alaric interrupted their reminiscing, "Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction."

"Like that amazing vampire story," Damon chipped in, toasting his glass in the air; Anastasia couldn't help but let out a few giggles – she may not be friends with the brother-killer anymore, but that didn't mean the dude wasn't funny. Damon felt hope bubble inside him at the sound of her tinkling laughter and he hoped that their friendship was salvageable.

"Aside from vampires, did Isobel find anything else?" Anastasia questioned, maybe there would be information about her. Alaric pondered for a moment before stating, "The lycanthrope."

Anastasia and Elena gaped at him before trading baffled looks with each other; thriller night was a common event in the Gilbert household during their childhood, especially when they had Bonnie and Caroline over for sleepovers, and lycanthropy only meant one thing… "Werewolves?" the twins crowed in unison. A cynical Damon scoffed loudly and rapidly shook his head in denial, "No way. Impossible. _Way_ too Lon Chaney."

Stefan seemed more accepting and he raised a brow at his brother, "Is it?"

"Yeah," Anastasia piped up, acknowledging Damon for the first time since arriving at the Boarding House, "I mean, vampires exist when _that_ was highly _unbelievable_. Witches exist, and whatever I am, I exist… why _not_ werewolves?" Damon abruptly stood up and paced the living room in dizzying circles, "Because Blonde Gilbert, I've been on this planet _one hundred and sixty_ some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?!" he snapped rhetorically before glancing at Lexi's calculating visage, "What about you? You've lived longer; have you ever come across a werewolf before?"

Grimacing, Lexi shook her head, "I hate to say this Ana, but I am going to have to agree with Damon. Over three hundred and fifty years, I've never run into a werewolf or even _heard_ about their existence."

Silence permeated the air as each of them mulled over the incongruity until Alaric finally spoke up, "Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?"

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founders' Day, but the Gilbert Device did _and_ it affected his son Tyler," Damon was only too quick to list off a reason, followed instantaneously by Stefan, "And at the school carnival, his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's workers… it suggests some sort of supernatural entity."

Anastasia stroked her lower lip for a moment, "Look, I've known Mason my _whole_ life, more so than Elena since I dated Tyler for _years_. There's no way fun uncle Mason is a werewolf. _Plus_ , he's Jenna's best friend… I think we would have noticed that something was off about him by now."

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is," Elena informed Alaric. Anastasia scoffed, unable to keep a lid on her biting remark, "You guys are seriously taking up the mantle of this whole Scooby Gang shebang, fighting the forces of evil Buffy style, are you? Why would you go looking for any more trouble? Elena just back off and leave it be!"

Elena glared at her twin but before a fight could break out, Damon swiftly interjected, "Ana, Ric, we _need_ to know what we are dealing with. If this wolfman thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's _not_ good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real-life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior, which means Bella Lugosi, meaning _me,_ is totally screwed."

Too riled up to remain seated, Anastasia abruptly got onto her feet and faced Damon, "Not unless you leave it alone, Damon! If we poke the beehive, we'll get stung, but if we leave it be, then we get left alone. _Leave it be_ , Damon!"

Unfortunately, Anastasia's words went into one ear and out the other; Damon, an apologetic Stefan, Elena and Alaric started hashing out a trip to Duke where all of Isobel's research remained in her office since the bitch was still technically missing. Disgruntled, Anastasia returned to her vacant seat beside Lexi who was giving her a sorrowful expression and it wasn't until Stefan verbally elected to stay behind and train Caroline to feed on Bambi and Thumper, did she join the fray once again, "Actually, you should go ahead with Elena, Damon and Ric, Stef. Care won't be here for you to help out."

Everyone, excluding Lexi cocked their head in confusion and Elena stammered, "Wh-what are you talking about? Why wouldn't she here? Where else would she be?"

"If you took a second to get your high and mighty ass out of your self-absorbed bubble, then you would know that Jer, Care, Lexi and I are all packed and leaving town in a couple of hours," Anastasia crossed her arms against her chest and arched an eyebrow at the now dumbfounded Elena.

Stefan frowned, "Ana, are you sure? I mean, Caroline is still new-"

"Stef, I'm grateful for your concern, and no offense, but I want Care to be open to many possibilities of her new life. I don't want her to get used to animal blood only for her to lose control later on and become a Ripper," Anastasia softly declared, her sapphire eyes shining with compassion as she met Stefan's forest green eyes, "I don't trust Jer around Elena," and here she glared at the offended brunette, " _Offense meant_! I don't want him anywhere near you and your freaky threesome sandwich with Stefan and Damon, because newsflash, Jeremy was the only one that took the full brunt of the consequences you evoked. And Lexi promised to help Care out. So now that we're done here, Lex and I will get out of your hair."

Elena clenched her fists and stood up, her face twisted with palpable fury, "I didn't mean for Jeremy to get in the middle of anything, Anastasia! You can't just hurl blame at me-"

"Oh, I know! I _know_ , Elena," Anastasia spat out, ripping her hand away from Lexi as she tried holding her back, "But that doesn't change a thing, does it? Jeremy still died! He. Died! He died because you're egging on two brothers and Jer so happened to be nearby becoming a casualty to _your_ fuck up! The full blame lies with Damon and I know that, but you were the one spinning the web, so the blame also lies with you. So don't pout and give me those sad doe eyes, because you're not innocent in all of this!"

Damon remained in the corner, not daring to utter a word, along with Alaric. Stefan however, tried alleviating the situation while comforting his girlfriend at the same time, "Where are you guys going?"

Lexi smirked and grabbed her duffle bag that nobody noticed before until now, "It's a secret, Stefan."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Stefan sighed as he desperately tried to suppress his annoyance as he sat in front of Bonnie in a secluded booth at the grill. The girls and Jeremy were leaving in an hour and a part of him wanted to help out by convincing Bonnie to enchant Caroline a daylight ring. Lexi was the only one who knew of his plan since Anastasia didn't want to include the Bennett witch after her spectacular animosity towards the newbie vampire at the Carnival, but Stefan was adamant in helping out his friends before leaving to Duke the next day with Damon and Elena and Alaric.

"I don't _know_ how to make a day-walking ring," Bonnie indignantly huffed upon hearing Stefan's piece. It had been two days since the Carnival fiasco, and Bonnie purposely remained out of the loop, not wanting to immerse herself in any more vampire business and therefore ignoring Elena, Anastasia and … Caroline. True to her word, Anastasia came knocking at her front door the day after the Carnival, but Bonnie ignored her friend's constant knocking and pretended she wasn't at home until the blonde left. Unfortunately, her wishes went ignored when Stefan cajoled her into meeting him at the Grill and she was not the least bit thrilled in making it easier for Caroline to have access in killing off the population of Mystic Falls.

"Emily made mine, she made Damon's too, instructions must be in the Grimoire," Stefan tried yet again to convince Bonnie. He was no idiot, Stefan knew that Bonnie was diverting and making up excuses. Bonnie folded her arms and stubbornly looked away, "That doesn't mean I can cast the spell."

Rubbing his temples in exasperation, Stefan kept his voice calm, "Bonnie, you know how to drop vampires with a single look, okay? I think you can figure it out." And finally, Bonnie admitted to the reason behind her diversion strategy, "Caroline _killed_ someone, Stefan! I can't make it easier for her to do it again."

A soft smile materialized on Stefan's handsome visage now that he knew the true reason for Bonnie's hesitance, "No, we're not making it easier for her, we're just giving her the chance to survive," when the witch still looked unconvinced, he changed strategies while wondering if he should have just listened to Anastasia and left Bonnie alone, "Listen, Ana barely left Caroline's side, but every day that she's cut off from her old life – from you, from Elena, from Matt, it'll make her that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity."

"And how do you know she won't hurt anyone else?" Bonnie demanded, her features softening slightly. Stefan woefully shook his head, "I don't, but if we don't do everything we can to help her or at least _trust_ the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well just stake her right now."

Bonnie sadly conveyed, "I don't know if I can trust her, not with this."

"Then trust me. Or at least, trust Ana," Stefan simply replied.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Caroline giddily bounced on Anastasia's bed as she watched her best friend grab one of her many duffle bags she always kept in storage in the closet due to her many sleepovers at the Gilbert Residence. "Ana, come on! Clue me in to where we are going. You know how much I hate being kept in the dark! How am I supposed to know what kind of clothes to pack?" she whined; ever since Anastasia basically _demanded_ that she was going on a road trip with her yesterday, the newly transitioned vampire had been ecstatic and never paused in her incessant whining concerning their destination. But she wasn't the only one; Jeremy too was kept in the dark, and Anastasia and Lexi were in no rush to fessing up.

"And that's why, _I_ am the one packing your stuff," Anastasia repeated for the umpteenth time, but despite her mock-annoyance, Anastasia was thrilled with the profound change in her best friend. Ever since she unwittingly killed the carnival worker who, as it turned out, Bonnie was crushing on, Caroline Forbes had been walking around under a black cloud of depression, especially since she was forced to seek solace indoors when the sun was up. Like Anastasia, Caroline thrived in the sunlight, and she could not even pretend to imagine what her bubbly B.F.F was going through. "Anyways, we'll be on the road in an hour, Lex is packing Jer's stuff. I think it will be good for the four of us to escape reality and just let loose."

In the blink of an eye, Caroline's jubilance altered to despondence, "Speak for yourself. I can't be out during sunlight, _remember_? And speaking of which, _how exactly_ am I supposed to tag along when the second I walk outside, _boom_ , I get turned into a pile of ash?"

Anastasia sighed sadly and jumped onto the bed beside her, placing a comforting arm around the morose blonde's shoulder, "Don't you worry your pretty little head about a thing. I got everything planned out. We're taking Lexi's car. Lucky us, her car has built in tempered glass UV rays and she was smart enough to keep them after getting herself a daylight ring-"

Despite the door being open, Stefan knocked twice and walked in with Bonnie grudgingly trailing behind him. Stefan smiled kindly and the open-mouthed blondes and inclined his head toward Bonnie who looked like she would rather be anywhere but here, "If it's alright with you two, I've got a better solution. Bonnie agreed to make Caroline a day-walking ring."

"She did?" Anastasia gaped at Bonnie in shock, her sapphire orbs traveling from Bonnie's sullen expression, to Emily's grimoire that she was hugging tightly. Caroline however, squealed and stared at Bonnie with pure gratitude, "Oh my God. Bonnie, thank you so much! It means a lot to me-"

Bonnie strode toward the two blondes, and rudely cut Caroline off, "Yes, I agreed to make you a ring, but before I do, I have to explain the rules." Lexi and Jeremy inched toward the open door, both of them grimacing at the ugly scene, but Bonnie either didn't notice that everyone was gaping – or in Anastasia's case, glaring – at her, or she didn't care, as she adamantly continued, her hazel eyes blazing as she met the watering ones of Caroline's, "The witch who spells the ring has the power to _de_ -spell it, so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone –"

"I'm not going to hurt anyone!" Caroline implored her, eyes beseeching for Bonnie to believe her. Bonnie scoffed and glared at her in disbelief, "You are a _vampire_ , that means the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I _will_ stop you."

The raw pain on Caroline's face could not be mistaken. "Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend," she whispered. Bonnie didn't waver in her stance or in her glare, "I can't ignore what happened, okay? If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Caroline I remember, isn't gone-"

"Get out."

Those two words were uttered in a deathly calm manner, and yet, every single person heard it loud and clear and they all whipped around to watch Anastasia slowly stand up and leave Caroline's side as she glared hatefully at the girl that was supposed to be one of their best friends. When Bonnie didn't move, Anastasia extended an arm and pointed her forefinger towards her bedroom door, "I said, GET. OUT! Who the hell are you? Because the Bonnie Bennett I've known since kindergarten would _never_ treat her supposedly best friends with such disgust and hate! Why don't you get down from your fucking high horse and look at the bigger picture from a true perspective. Caroline died. Our best friend, bubbly, vibrant, pure-hearted Caroline Forbes that we all love, DIED! She DIED, Bonnie. Katherine, my bitchy ancestor and Elena's freaky lookalike, killed our Caroline! She was a few hours old for fuck sakes! No vampire could control themselves at that stage. Caroline was alone, and frightened and unlike us, she was kept completely oblivious about vampires because ' _Elena said so_ '. Instead of acting like a grade A bitch and tearing Care down, you should be by her side, supporting her and helping her to be the very best that she could be."

"She killed someone," Bonnie tried, yet again, to justify herself.

Anastasia nodded, "She did. And Caroline regrets it. Unlike you, I have been by her side the _entire_ time, and I was the one to watch her mourn her actions and hate herself. It was bad timing, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was bleeding and happened to be beside a vampire that was only a couple of hours old that lacked control. I gave you time, I left you alone, to process Caroline is now a vampire and to accept it. But it seems you don't want to. So, _get out!_ "

Stefan cleared his throat and settled both his hands on Anastasia's shoulders, "Ana, Bonnie is willing to make Caroline a day-walking ring. Just hear her out, let her help –"

"No, Stefan," Anastasia yanked herself from his grip and strode toward her open door, ignoring Jeremy and Lexi's skulking forms, "Bonnie is _grudgingly_ helping Caroline and they come with threatening stipulations. What kind of friend gives a friend in need ultimatums? Bonnie was clearly hinting that she could de-spell the ring. Well, we don't want, nor do we need, her help. I'll get Care a ring myself, without threats or ultimatums attached, thank you very much. Now I won't tell you again, Bonnie. _Leave!_ "

As the front door slammed shut behind an infuriated Bonnie, Stefan uncomfortably made his leave and disappeared into Elena's room. Anastasia forced a smile and looked at her weeping best friend, "Well, I don't know about you, but what do you say about us hitting the road earlier?"

"We have half a day's trip, so let's bounce," Lexi beamed, trying to instill some cheer into the gloomy atmosphere Bonnie left in her wake.

"Thank you, Ana," Caroline whispered as Lexi and Jeremy began filling the trunk with their bags. Pivoting around, Anastasia embraced her sister in all but blood and led her over to the garage, "You know I always got your back, no matter what, missy. I will _always_ be on your side."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Elena couldn't deny the fact that she was extremely excited to see her biological mother's office; yes, Isobel seemed to have taken the worst traits of vampirism, and yes, she was a bitch to her and Anastasia, and yes, Isobel obviously didn't care a smidge about the daughters she abandoned, but Elena still felt excited and she was looking forward to understanding the human side of her biological mother, before she transitioned into ruthless and heartless monster.

Naturally, wherever Elena went, trouble wasn't far behind. Snuggling in Stefan's arms while perusing through the titles of the many books in the bookshelf, the next thing she knew, Vanessa Monroe, the kind research assistant that allowed them entry into Isobel's office materialized in front of them with a crossbow aimed directly at Elena's chest. It all happened in a blur; terrified chocolate brown eyes traveled from Alaric, who was restraining a hysterical Vanessa against the wall, to Stefan who was pulling out the arrow from a wounded Damon's back.

"You okay?" Stefan's brows knitted together in concern, inwardly kicking himself for his weak senses due to his animal blood diet. If he embraced true vampirism, then instead of Damon risking himself for his girlfriend's life, it would have been him. _How was he supposed to protect Elena, if he himself was weak?_

Damon grunted in response to Stefan's inquiry and menacingly growled out, "That bitch is dead."

"You're _not_ gonna kill her," Elena vehemently spat out; it was obvious that Vanessa thought her to be Katherine, and deep inside, Elena knew that it would be a recurring incident and that she had to start getting used to being mistaken for her evil ancestor. God knows how many enemies Katherine had amassed over the centuries. Stefan tried holding Damon back, and it wasn't until Elena spoke up yet again, did he stop struggling. "You touch her and I _swear_ I will _never_ speak to you again," she threatened, and she didn't feel any guilt whatsoever at manipulating Damon… after all, she was trying to save a person's life, which made it okay.

Releasing himself from Stefan's firm grip, Damon intently scrutinized Elena's face, "What makes you think that has _any_ power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you?" and for the second time he answered his own rhetoric question, "You're severely overestimating yourself. I took the arrow for Stefan's sake, can't have a dying girlfriend in our hands otherwise we might risk poking the Ripper," he quipped.

A broody expression overtook Stefan's features; he knew his brother was lying.

Elena scoffed abrasively, "Right. I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively. Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want."

Stefan zoned out as his brother and his girlfriend began arguing about manipulation versus telling the truth. A battle was currently waging in his head and his heart; he knew that Elena was manipulating his brother, but her manipulation tactic differed slightly from Katherine's, and a part of him was adverse to the brunette playing with his brother's currently fragile heart. The other part of him, the one that glaringly sounded like Anastasia, was whispering in his ear, telling him that Elena inherited more than Katherine's looks, and if he weren't careful, then him and Damon would be reliving 1864 all over again.

Ignoring the two baffled looks of Elena and Damon as they stopped arguing and were instead staring at him inquiringly, he gave them a wide berth and approached Vanessa, who was hysterically yelling at Alaric, "Please! I freaked out okay? Alright, you would have done the _same thing_ , it's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon and Stefan Salvatore _died_ in 1864? I read Isobel's research!"

"Well, then you should know just how possible this is," Alaric rebutted, a heavy scowl infiltrating his handsome features. Smiling at the spooked assistant, Stefan knelt to her eye-level and kindly said, "I am Stefan Salvatore from 1864, and you shot my brother Damon, also, from 1864. However, she," he pointed at Elena who was currently approaching them with Damon trailing close behind, "Is Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and descendant and doppelgänger of Katherine Pierce. You have no reason to be frightened, we aren't going to hurt you. I promise."

Vanessa's lips twitched into a smile and her posture relaxed; there was something about Stefan Salvatore that instilled calm and blanketed her in safety, and despite the fact that Damon Salvatore was menacingly glaring at her, she felt her confidence resurge. In controversy to Vanessa's positive emotions, Elena felt jealousy coursing through her at her boyfriend being so caring and attentive to another woman, but she quashed it for now and addressed Vanessa, "Look, we need your help, okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls."

"And I'd be _extra_ nice to me right now," Damon forced a fake smile at the unshaken assistant, who merely batted his threat in a dismissive manner and starting unloading a few boxes from the adjoining room with Stefan and Alaric's help.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

The second Anastasia entered the city limits, the distinctive ear-shattering squeal that solely belonged to the one and only, Caroline Forbes, resounded from the backseat of Lexi's car, nearly deafening Anastasia and Lexi and especially poor Jeremy who was unfortunate enough to be seated right next to the bubbly blonde.

" _Chicago!_ Ana, I cannot believe we're actually in the Windy City!" Caroline laughed uncontrollably in giddy elation, cornflower blue eyes widening in joy as she greedily scoped her surroundings. Anastasia and Caroline were both the renowned dreamers of Mystic Falls, and while the denizens were all comfortable with living the idyllic small town life, the two hyperactive and adventurous blondes would dream up escapades, dreaming of the day they graduated from Mystic Falls High and traveled the world together. At the age of thirteen, the two blonde best friends created their very own Bucket List, and visiting Chicago was number seventeen.

Jeremy looked like he was breathing fresh air for the first time since their parents' death, and nobody could misread the look of joy on his face as he too, imitated Caroline in observing the Windy City, his face pressed against the window, not wanting to miss a thing. Lexi and Anastasia took it in turns to drive the twelve-hour car ride from Mystic Falls to Chicago since they were the only ones aware of their destination and therefore, they were all well rested as they took it in turn to gather some shuteye.

"So, where are we headed?" Jeremy inquired; although glad with their change in scenery and the chance to spend time with his favorite sister and her friends, he knew that the road trip to Chicago wasn't a mere spur of the moment decision and that Anastasia had an agenda of her own in the Windy City. Beaming at her brother, Anastasia followed Lexi's directions to the allotted destination as she responded, "Well, we're spending the entire weekend here, so we'll still have free time to tour the Windy City, _but_ first I have some business to take care of and you lot are joining me-"

"There's a back parking," Lexi quickly interjected as they neared their location, "She made sure to have her bar near the shade for the sake of nightwalkers."

Reading the sign, Caroline frowned as she and Jeremy huddled closely to Lexi and Anastasia's side, "Gloria's?"

"I'm sorry, we're closed-"a sharp intake of breath followed the woman who stood behind the bar's dismissive statement. Glittering onyx orbs widened at Anastasia and her hand was frozen mid-air, her attention fixated on the blonde Gilbert until Lexi hollered in a cheerful tone, "I'm sure you can make an exception, Glory." Her attempt wasn't futile as the pretty woman sporting boy-cut white hair and a russet complexion beamed at the compassionate vampire and approached her with her arms opened widely, "Lexi, my girl! It's been _sixty_ years! You better have a good excuse for not visiting me!"

Jeremy spluttered, "Sixty? But you don't look older than forty."

Gloria smirked at him, "You're cute. But didn't anyone tell you it's rude to ask a lady her age?" when Jeremy ducked his head sheepishly, she lightly smacked his arm and laughed, "Oh, sweetie, I'm just kidding. I don't mind. I slow my aging down with some herbs and spells, but don't worry. It'll catch up to me someday."

"You're a witch!" Caroline squeaked in realization, abruptly snapping her mouth shut when piercing onyx orbs scrutinized her. Gloria's smile never faltered, "I am. And you're a vampire, hmm-"Caroline flinched, expecting the same reception as Bonnie's prompting an inferno to gather in Anastasia's belly, but Gloria merely took her hand in hers and if possible, her smile grew wider, "Ah, you're like Lexi. You're one of the good ones. Still new to vampirism. Oh, don't you worry dear, not all witches are like your little Bennett friend. Not all of us are judgmental."

Half an hour later, and the five of them were congregated around the bar, sipping on drinks and eating burgers. Not once had Gloria treated them with disdain, animosity or revulsion and Anastasia felt sorrow concerning Bonnie; Sheila's death had made Bonnie so cold and so closed-off, filling her with such malicious hatred to an entire race due to the action of one lovestruck idiot.

"So, quick question to put a heated debate to rest," Anastasia announced between sips of Bloody Mary, "Werewolves: real or fiction?" Caroline and Jeremy, who had already been clued in to the anomaly by Lexi and Anastasia during the car ride, focused intently on Gloria, whose eyebrows threatened to disappear under her hairline. "I'll bite. Werewolves obviously exist, but they mostly travel in packs and are experts at remaining hidden so they are mostly a topic of speculation," Gloria matter-of-factly informed them, smiling in amusement at the four dumbfounded expressions. Abruptly, her eyes halted at Anastasia and she slyly said, " _But_ , that isn't the reason you're here, is it, Anastasia Gilbert?"

Anastasia frowned in suspicion, "How do you-"

"Know?" Gloria laughed gaily, "I had an interesting night. You see, a Spirit visited me in my dreams, informing me of your visit." There was something about the way Gloria was looking at her, like she could see right through her and inspect her soul, and Anastasia felt goosebumps litter her body at the _knowing_ glint in her onyx eyes and in her wide, unfaltering smile. "Before you ask. Yes, I will help you."

"Why?" Anastasia inquired, her curiosity waxed, completely forgetting Lexi, Jeremy and Caroline's presence as she concentrated on Gloria, and Gloria only. A clandestine smirk replaced the soft smile on the witch's face, "Turning you away would make me insane, my dear. Spirits talk, and you, Anastasia, are an important individual in the supernatural community. I only know vague bits and pieces so don't bother asking."

Anastasia huffed, but nodded all the same; she was sick and tired of her unawareness regarding her identity and her powers and she couldn't wait until ' _she was_ ready' whatever that means. Her instincts were screaming at her that Gloria was somebody to be trusted and a powerful ally to have, but Anastasia felt it in her bones, that Gloria knew more than she was letting on.

"Now," Gloria clapped her hands together, causing Jeremy and Caroline, both of whom were deeply immersed in conversation, to jump, "Let's get down to business shall we? Vampire junior here needs a daylight ring, and you," she grinned at Anastasia, "Need a resuscitation ring. Let's get cracking."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

If possible, Elena's jealousy spiked when she noticed Stefan hand Vanessa vervain in her peripheral vision; the two of them looked cozy as they silently perused through many books with Alaric and despite knowing that she was being very childish and extremely third-grade, it didn't stop Elena from sashaying over to Damon who stood in the corner by his lonesome and who suspiciously snapped the book he was engrossed in shut upon her sudden appearance.

"What are you reading?" Elena asked, her words coated in suspicion.

Damon merely smirked and pocketed the book, "You know, it's a bummer we're not friends anymore because I could tell you what you want to know."

Elena scowled darkly, "Now who's manipulating who?" Damon smugly sidestepped her, not bothering to deem her with a retort, and approached the other three.

On cue, Vanessa announced her latest discovery, "There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, _but_ there are some records of the lesser-known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Maréchal de Retz," she then picked up a book from beside Stefan and stated, "Tonartslitttsii Metslii, which roughly translates into the "curse of the sun and the moon", it's Aztex and it explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, whoever's unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf."

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon inquired, bringing about a look of utter disbelief from Stefan as Vanessa pointedly enunciated, "If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a _curse_. Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires."

Damon scowled; he didn't like this at all. Werewolves? _Really_! "Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it," he insisted. … Over a hundred years and he hadn't had a run-in with these alleged werewolves.

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive," Vanessa rebutted, "Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction to protect themselves." She suddenly hesitated, a grimace on her face as she relayed the most important factor, "Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires."

Concern shone brightly on Stefan, Damon, Elena and Alaric's faces. Processing the shocking wealth of fatal information, Damon snarled, "Well, then that's that, isn't it? If the Lockwoods are werewolves, then we kill them."

"No! You're not killing anyone," Elena fiercely argued. Stefan gave Damon a stern look, "Damon, for once think before you make a colossal mistake. You already lost Ana because of your rash decision in killing Jeremy. She won't give you another chance if you kill her ex-boyfriend and his uncle who actually means something to her!"

"It's kill or _be_ killed Stefan! One bite! That's all it takes! One bite and we're goners! Is that what you want?!" Damon snapped. Not wanting to hear an argument concerning her twin, Elena cut in and addressed Vanessa who looked overwhelmed with the vampire siblings arguing over murder, "Have you done any research on doppelgängers?" effectively silencing the vampires in the room, all eyes fixated on Vanessa.

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelgänger is a living, breathing double of oneself. I _can_ tell you that doppelgängers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting," Vanessa smiled sympathetically. Elena huffed in irritation, "And more things we already know-"a sudden idea popped into her head, "Hey, Vanessa, what about a fraternal twin to a doppelgänger?"

Complete silence permeated the air since Elena's question was unexpected, yet interesting.

Vanessa frowned in bemusement and slowly shook her head, "I don't-, well, unless the original doppelgänger had a fraternal twin then, there is no reason for their existence."

"Did Katherine have one?" Elena adamantly inquired, "Because I have an older fraternal twin-"she scrolled through her phone until she located a picture taken of her and Anastasia beaming brightly a week before her parents died, " _This_ is my twin, Anastasia, and apparently she has these special powers but isn't a witch."

If it were probable, Vanessa's face adopted numerous frown lines as her jade orbs burned a hole into the picture of Anastasia, noticing the striking differences in the twin's features, "That's not possible. A doppelgänger cannot even have an _identical_ twin, let alone a fraternal one. Are you sure you're related?"

"Yes!" Elena, Stefan, Damon and Alaric intoned, their response not even wavering for a second.

Vanessa's features turned grim, "Then I cannot help you there, because for all intents and purposes, your sister should not even exist…"

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Caroline was currently glowing as she examined her daylight ring while twirling under the sun with Lexi and Jeremy keeping her company. Anastasia smiled fondly at them, their jubilance quite infectious in relation to her mood.

"You gonna tell me why you needed my blood for the resuscitation ring?" Anastasia turned to face the all-knowing expression of the powerful witch. Just as predicted, Gloria shook her head in secrecy, "If I do, then however would you learn? For powerful spells to work, they must be bound to something even more powerful."

Anastasia scrunched up her nose as she examined the sapphire and gold stones in the chunky yet ornate ring Gloria enchanted for her, "Are you telling me, due to whatever voodoo powers I have, my blood is powerful?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Gloria smirked, enjoying the blonde's irritation, "Look, Anastasia, I used your blood as a binding agent to protect the wearer from any known consequences. I promise you, one day, you will understand."

At that moment, an ecstatic Caroline hurled herself into Anastasia's arms and started chanting her gratitude to her and Gloria. Twinkling onyx eyes traveled from Anastasia to Lexi to Caroline and lastly to Jeremy, "There's something I have been meaning to tell you… earlier, you spoke of werewolves. I am assuming you highly suspect someone near you to be one?"

Anastasia grimaced, "Apparently speculation is going around about my ex-boyfriend and his uncle being werewolves because a device spelled by Emily Bennett to incapacitate vampires affected my ex and his father, and my ex's uncle beat a vampire in hand-wrestling."

"Definitely werewolves then," Gloria admitted with a sigh, "Lexi, Caroline, be wary of them. Werewolf venom is fatal to vampires. One bite, even a small nip, is all it takes to kill a vampire."

Lexi's eyes widened and she placed a comforting arm around Anastasia as she knew the blonde Gilbert was fretting over what Damon would do to Tyler and Mason. "Is there a cure?"

"As of right now, there is no known cure," Gloria solemnly uttered; _not yet…_

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

"Home sweet home," Elena muttered to herself as she clambered out of the car.

Acknowledging the fact that Damon wanted to trade a few words with Elena, Stefan decided to read the plethora of texts he received from Lexi and Anastasia that he had yet to respond.

Closing the car door for Elena, he halted her in her tracks, electric blues searing into her chocolate browns that were gleaming with irritation, "You're not gonna be able to hate me forever."

"Can you just let me go," Elena snapped, crossing her arms against her chest in defiance. Letting out a sad sigh, Damon retrieved the book he had been previously been absorbed in and handed it over to the gorgeous brunette, "You didn't dig deep enough," was all he said.

Puzzled, Elena flipped the book over and read out the lone title from its spine, "Petrova? I saw this on a shelf…"

"Katherine originally came from Europe," Damon relayed, nonchalantly leaning against the car, " _Petrova_ was her real name. _Katerina_ Petrova, to be exact."

Elena found herself unable to abate her insatiable curiosity, "How did you know that?"

In response, a small genuine smile tugged on his lips, "Back then, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom," Elena raised an eyebrow and he chuckled, "Men snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself." Nodding once in acceptance, Elena went to bypass him and go to Stefan, but Damon held her wrist in a soft, yet firm grip, "You have _every_ right to hate me, I understand, and I already lost Ana's friendship and her faith, but…" Stefan covertly eavesdropped on them from behind the car, the words on his phone blurring over as he distinguished the vulnerability in his volatile brother's tone, "…you hated me before and we became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever. So is it?" silence. "Have I lost you forever?"

But all Elena said before walking away from him was, "Thank you for the book, Damon."

The exterior of Stefan's face sported a bright smile when Elena joined his side, but inwardly, he felt his gut churning… In the entirety of the afternoon, Elena had been reminding him more and more of Katherine, and he didn't like it.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

The weekend finally reached fruition and currently, they were all bidding Gloria farewell, repeatedly embracing her in tight hugs and promising to visit her soon.

"Hmm, I'll believe it when I see it," Gloria chuckled, "I don't want any of you to be strangers, you hear me? I'll be expecting you to be regulars from now on," she wagged her finger at them and tousled Jeremy's hair before fondly stroking Caroline's cheek.

Anastasia on the other hand, found herself entranced in a specific picture framed on the wall at Gloria's, shocked that she was only now seeing it.

"Ana, what you looking at…"Lexi trailed off as she noticed the picture that grabbed Anastasia's attention.

"That's Stefan?" was Anastasia's eloquent response. Gloria seemed to have been sucked into a flashback as she nodded absently, "Oh yes, he was a regular in the twenties. Quite a troublemaker that Stefan Salvatore; hung around with the wrong crowd back then."

Lexi decided to put Anastasia out of her misery, "Stefan's emotions were off back then. If you ask him about the twenties, he wouldn't be able to tell you a thing. That decade is all blank to him," she shrugged, "Until I found him a few years later and brought him back on the wagon. Since then, he hasn't turned his humanity switch off, not even once."

"Hmm," Anastasia's sapphire eyes were captivated by the devastatingly handsome man with honey-blonde hair that stood on Stefan's right; she couldn't distinguish the exact color of his eyes, but for some peculiar and inexplicable reason, she had a feeling that they were the color of the Caribbean Sea, interchanging between the many shades of blues and greens. Unconsciously, her finger traced the contours of his features, noticing that they were perfectly sculpted like Adonis and would make a sculptor envious.

Gloria's voice boomed, sounding as though she were yelling at her from a distance, despite the fact that she stood inches away from her. "See something you like?" a sly grin was plastered on her lips. Shaken from her daze, Anastasia was shocked to find herself heavily blushing and she yanked her hand away from the picture, "Um, no, just… I don't know, I felt something odd, like," she tilted her head to the side, eyes traveling from a concerned Lexi to a smirking Gloria, "It's like I was possessed, like something took over me and …uh, forget it. It's probably exhaustion, I am in desperate need for some shuteye," she laughed it off, a nervous quiver in her tone.

"Well," Lexi frowned, obviously unconvinced with Anastasia's poor excuse, "Bye, Glory. I'll visit you soon with Lee. Promise!" after one last embrace, Lexi skipped over to the parking lot, calling out that she'll take first shift in driving.

Chuckling fondly, Anastasia hugged the witch, "Thank you for everything, Gloria. I'll try and visit you soon. Maybe I'll crash Lexi and Lee's date and force them to take me to Chicago," she winked, turning to walk away, but Gloria abruptly called after her.

"Ask. I know that there's a question at the tip of your tongue."

Fidgeting uncomfortably, Anastasia found her sapphire eyes automatically darting to examine the handsome stranger's face, "Who is he?"

"An old friend. He comes and he goes. I can never pinpoint his exact location. Quite the elusive one, he is," Gloria chuckled, and there was no doubt that she held a certain fondness to the mysterious vampire.

"But, what is his name?" Anastasia didn't know why, but she _had_ to know him… she was desperate to at least have a name to match with his face… she felt like a starving woman.

"Nik," Gloria finally acquiesced, "His name is Nik."

Once the last patrons left her bar that night, Gloria ambled over to the wall and picked up the picture that ensnared Anastasia Gilbert. A hearty chuckle escaped her lips and she returned the picture onto the wall, but not before announcing to the empty bar, "I did not see that one coming, no I did not… oh, he won't even know what hit him," that vague statement was followed by more laughter as she locked up the bar and turned off the lights.

 **A/N:** **Another chapter done! Did you like it? XD**

 **(1)Raise of hands… who saw the introduction of Gloria coming? LOL. My aim is to shock you all with unexpected incidents. (2) So yeah, I am sorry for totally blowing off all the Matt, Mason and Tyler scenes, but they just weren't important to this chapter, especially since Caroline wasn't around Mystic Falls. (3) Did you enjoy the Ana/Caroline/Lexi/Jeremy bonding? I honestly hated the fact that Jeremy was only needed to come to Elena's rescue or fish for information. With Anastasia around, that won't be happening, he'll be more involved. And I wanted to show Caroline bonding with Lexi. In my opinion, Lexi is the best instructor for Vampire 101. (4) To all you Bonnie fans out there,** _ **yeahhh**_ **, she wasn't portrayed in a good light. I am solidly on TEAM CAROLINE, and I don't know about all of you, but I** _ **hated**_ **the way Bonnie treated Caroline at the beginning of her vampirism. Notice that when Elena became a vampire, Bonnie did everything remotely possible to help her out and support her to the extent of losing her powers and causing her Grams torment on the Other Side, but when it was Caroline, she treated her as though she were a monster. I mean, and to quote Caroline:** _ **seriously**_ **? (5) I am trying to spice things up, and what better ways than to have Stefan have second thoughts about Elena. In my opinion, Elena is totally better than Katherine, but I hate to say it, she shares a lot of similarities with Kat (other than their looks), no matter how much she tries to deny it. Salvatore sandwich anyone, hello?! (6) Okay, to finish off my ramblings, GLORIA. I honestly thought she was kickass, so I decided to introduce her earlier into the story. There are many vague moments in the Chicago scenes and they were done purposely. Don't worry; it'll all become clear later on as the story progresses. (7) The ending scene… please tell me you all understood the hint I gave? If not, it'll be introduced later on… LOL. Wink, wink!**

 **R &R.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **Chapter 26:**

Months of meditation, of trying to hone her telepathic ability and Anastasia succeeded in blocking the overabundance of thoughts from attacking her mind and turning her insane. Not to say that she was a prodigy, she was no Edward Cullen, but the novice was proud of herself and her accomplishments so far without any guidance or explanation to her inexplicable yet useful power. Anastasia strongly believed that using telepathy was an invasion of privacy and she only tapped into her power under extreme circumstances, such as when she saved Lexi's life from Damon's sinister scheme, or when she wanted to understand Isobel's true reason for appearing in Mystic Falls.

However, Anastasia knew that she shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth; to be blessed with telepathy in the midst of danger brought by supernatural creatures that were taking over her hometown and harming her friends and family, it was a godsend. Despite the fact that Anastasia triumphed in blocking the onslaught of thoughts from those surrounding her, whenever she decided to use her power on an individual, more often than not, their thoughts would end up being fuzzy and incoherent as though she were on AM and they were on FM, and that ardently frustrated her to no end.

As of this moment, Anastasia sat in the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee while watching Jenna and Alaric prepare for a barbeque that Alaric suggested in order to better acquaint himself with Mason Lockwood, claiming that since Jenna went to high school with him and they were best friends, as her boyfriend, he wanted to meet her closest friend. And while Jenna was exuberant with the idea and instantly picked up her phone to invite Mason, Anastasia wasn't easily convinced, the whole thing striking her as odd and extremely suspicious. For that particular reason, not only was the blonde nursing a cup of coffee, but a migraine as well due to the fact that she had spent the better half of an hour concentrating on reading Alaric's mind, to no avail.

Grumbling, Anastasia dumped her empty mug in the dishwasher and stomped up the stairs, ignoring the identical looks of concern she was on the receiving end of from Jenna and Alaric. She needed a moment of reprieve as her head felt like it was about to implode from overuse. Peeling off her pajamas, the blonde ducked into the shower and lavished attention to her scalp, soothing the pounding from within. Once done, she meticulously dried herself off and donned her flaming red bikini which was halter neck, and matched it with navy-blue denim shorts. Since the barbeque was meant to be grown-up bonding time, Anastasia invited Caroline over, and the two decided to tan in the garden in the meantime; Anastasia wanted to nurture her golden glow, while Caroline wanted to preserve her slight tan, her not being a fan of maintaining pale skin.

Just as Anastasia went to retrieve red sandals from her walk-in closet, her phone chimed with a text.

 **Hey, Annie! Just wanted to give you a heads-up. I'm at the Grill waiting for Lee, and I overheard Damon tell Elena that the BBQ was his idea, and I QUOTE: I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he's a werewolf.**

 **Be careful Annie, we don't want Damon making an enemy out of Mason if he ends up being a werewolf! I'll try and stop by at night to introduce you and Caroline to Lee. Xx – Lexi.**

"Stupid, motherfucking idiot!" Anastasia screamed, tossing her phone onto her bed. She started to pace around her room, unconsciously tugging on her golden curls. Damon and his hotheaded actions will end up being the death of them all. Sometimes she truly wondered how on earth Damon managed to survive 145 years of vampirism! It would be so much safer and easier for them all if Damon were to die or leave town… but no matter how much Anastasia hated the elder Salvatore, she couldn't imagine hurting Stefan by robbing him of his brother, his flesh and blood, despite their animosity and years of hostility.

Hearing Elena's voice from downstairs, Anastasia sucked in a deep breath and squared her shoulders, mentally preparing herself for an eventful day.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

The last thing Stefan wanted to do was spend his day with Katherine. Unfortunately, the manipulative vampire showed up out of the blue, unwilling to leave him alone, and he decided to use the opportunity by gathering information from her.

It was easy, and in Stefan's opinion, _too_ easy, to get close to her, stab her in the back with a vervain dart and lock her up in the basement, in one of the Salvatore's cells, but he decided to question it later, too focused on discovering the reason for Katherine's spontaneous return to Mystic Falls. As he chained her in a chair, Stefan found himself drifting off and thinking of Anastasia and if he should ask her to stop by to use her handy mind-reading skills on Katherine.

Katherine's weak plea cut into his ponderings, "You don't have to do this."

"Now where were we?" Stefan ignored her poor attempt in garnering herself his pity and pressed on, deciding to call Anastasia later, "That's right. You were going to tell me _why_ you came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you?" Katherine remained stubbornly quiet, and his eyes started to blaze with contained fury, "You know… Anastasia would be pleased when I tell her I've got you chained and locked up here, especially after you turned her best friend into a vampire," and he smirked at the palpable fear that flickered in her chocolate eyes. Katherine Pierce may put up a strong front, but there was no denying that the blonde Gilbert succeeded in leaving a mark on her, terrifying her. After all, it was easy to fear what you do not understand, and Anastasia Gilbert was an enigma to all of them.

In a raspy voice due to the vervain running in her system, Katherine exclaimed, "I came back for you."

Stefan exhaled loudly and turned his back on her. Donning his hands with leather gloves, he stalked over to the excessive vervain supply Zach had been growing over the years and grabbed the toxic herb before proceeding to stroke it against her cheek. Katherine screamed loudly in anguish as her cheek sizzled and burned as a result, and her orbs watered slightly from both, the pain that stemmed from contact with the herb, and the hurt over the fact that the man she wholeheartedly loved wasn't hesitating to torture her. "You're going to torture me now?" she spat out, masking her raw pain with anger.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you to tell me the truth," Stefan declared with no remorse, "Now. Answer the question."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

"Caroline should have been here by now," Anastasia frowned from where she was sitting on the couch, her legs sprawled over Jeremy's thighs and her phone in hand, "I wonder what's taking so long…." She traded a worried look with Jeremy, completely ignoring Elena's presence which only annoyed the brunette further as jealousy bubbled up inside of her at seeing her siblings so relaxed around each other and so close to one another.

Jenna had an infuriated scowl cross her features. "Well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about. _Why_ is Damon coming?" she hissed for only her nieces and nephew to hear. Elena tried masking her nerves and struggled to maintain a smile on her visage, "Because Alaric is a pity taker. Come on Jenna, be nice."

Anastasia and Jeremy scoffed in unison, both of them glaring at Elena in disbelief; _yeah, be nice to the dick that killed your brother. Sister of the year, that one_. Jenna huffed, her too glaring at Elena, but for completely different reasons, "I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you."

"No dice," Anastasia murmured, prompting Jeremy to snort softly and for Elena to heatedly glare at them. Sibling squabbling was put on hold as Mason finally made an entrance, "Good news! I found the shot glasses!"

"And that would be my exit," Elena grinned, walking away. Anastasia cuddled closer into Jeremy's embrace, "Good riddance." Jeremy nudged her, a warning look in his eyes that only made the blonde huff louder. The adults disappeared into the kitchen to indulge in some afternoon shots, and five minutes later, Caroline walked in with a timid smile, "Sorry I'm late. Come on you three, the sun awaits us!" she beamed, tugging the two Gilberts off the couch.

An hour into their tanning session, and Elena stubbornly remained stoically seated on the porch, leaving a bunch of whiny messages to Stefan in his voicemail. "Hey. Just checking in. _Again_ … Did you get my message about Jenna's barbecue? Call me when you can."

Putting a hand over her eyes to shield the sun, Caroline moved into a sitting position to better see Elena, "I wouldn't worry Elena. He's probably just spending time with Lexi or something, 'cause you're a constant temptation," she shrugged, her face a mask of indifference, and that more than anything, had Anastasia's senses on alert. It was a well-known fact around Mystic Falls that Caroline Forbes could be blunt and to the point, which sometimes come off as rude, when in all actuality she was being completely honest; it was just, Caroline came off as random and her words were unexpected.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Elena, "He said that?"

Caroline shrugged again, "The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you?" she scoffed lightly, "Trust me, it's there. You know, I don't get you, Elena. I mean this in complete sincerity and as one of your friends, I can't keep this in any longer, but… your relationship is _never_ gonna work." Anastasia and Jeremy had completely forgotten about tanning as they both sat up to gape at Caroline, their expressions reflecting utmost shock.

Elena looked to be a mixture of shocked, hurt, and furious as she curtly retorted, "Okay, look. I know you're upset over Matt, but will you please _stop_ projecting your break up onto me and Stefan, _please_!?"

"I'm _not_ projecting _anything_!" Caroline unconsciously shrieked, her voice rising up a notch, which to Anastasia, was a _major_ telltale sign that her blonde BFF was nervous and definitely hiding something, "You're human, he's a _vampire_. You're gonna be 70 and _in diapers_ and he's still gonna be smoking hot and you will _never_ have his children, Elena! _And you are too maternal to not have children_!" her words were sounding more hysterical by the second.

Before the argument could escalate any further, Alaric announced in perfect timing that the food was ready. With one last heated glare at Caroline, Elena stormed inside, followed by a hesitant Jeremy who took the hint that Anastasia wanted to speak with Caroline in private. Beaming, Caroline went to yank her inside, "Thank god, I'm starving… Ana? What's wrong?" she frowned upon noticing Anastasia wasn't budging.

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing. What was that about, Care?" Anastasia folded her arms against her chest, sapphire blues piercing her as though they were staring right into her soul. Caroline giggled nervously, batting a hand in the air, "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"Look, not that I don't agree with your hysterical speech over there and I'm so not boarding the Elena train, but… I know you, Caroline! And knowing you, there's a reason you snapped at Elena like that. I'm not going to ask you again. What's going on?" Anastasia demanded. She watched as a myriad of emotions passed through the bubbly blonde's face before finally settling on fear; unadulterated fear. Tears started to accumulate in her cornflower blue eyes and she shakily whispered, "Ka-Katherine stopped by my room this morning. She got an invite from my mom by pretending to be Elena. Th-that's why I was late," she sniffed, nervously wringing her wrists.

Sapphire blues widened. " _What_?" she hissed, "You should have told me! What did she want from you?!" Anastasia was foolish to think that Katherine would have been scared off after their confrontation, proof when she turned Caroline into a vampire. She felt like an even bigger fool however, there must have been a particular reason for turning Caroline and she felt like an idiot for not pondering over her reasons earlier.

"She wants me to keep Elena busy while she spends alone time with Stefan at the Boarding House. And she-she said bonus points if I manage to plant the seed of doubt in Elena to break them up," Caroline's voice quivered as she stared deeply into Anastasia's eyes, "And I'm scared Ana. She scares me _soo much_! I don't know what to do… she, she… I tried refusing her but she, she threatened Matt, Ana. She threatened Matt!"

Anastasia immediately tugged Caroline into her arms and hugged her tightly, which only made the waterworks erupt. She tenderly stroked her hair and pondered over their problematic situation, "Okay, listen up, Care. You're going to play the role of a double-spy, you hear me? Let Katherine believe you're spying for her and in the meantime, you clue me in to everything she confides in you. I'll put Lexi on Matt duty and I'll try and remain by your side as much as possible, at least until I find a way to permanently put down the bitch, you hear me? Nothing's gonna happen to either one of you, I promise!"

"I'm glad I told you," Caroline gave her a watery smile, the burden leaving her shoulders completely as the two blondes joined the others for lunch.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Lexi glared at the text message she received from Anastasia, a small growl vibrating in her throat and she nearly crushed her phone as a result of her anger. Noticing the change in his girlfriend, Lee cupped her chin and elevated her head to instigate eye-contact, "What is it, Lex?"

Shaking her head, Lexi gave her dashing boyfriend an apologetic smile, "I hate to be a downer after you just arrived, but," she bit her lower lip in consternation, "Annie sent me a disturbing message. Katherine Pierce," she sneered the name with venom, "Threatened and blackmailed Caroline into being her spy."

Lee smirked; knowing his compassionate girl, she was incapable of leaving the situation unattended and would do everything in her power to help. For over two-hundred-and-fifty years, Lexi roamed the earth alone, living only in darkness, until 1864, where she found her first friend in Stefan Salvatore. One-hundred and forty years later, they met and fell in love and a year ago, Lexi finally turned him so that they could live together forever. When Lexi returned from Mystic Falls after her routinely visit to Stefan for his birthday, Lee wasn't blinded to the complete change in his girlfriend and it was all thanks to one, Anastasia Gilbert. Lexi lacked true friends in her life and because of one human girl, she now had an abundance, and for that sole reason, Lee agreed to drop their lives in New York and move into the small, picturesque town of Mystic Falls were danger lurked behind every corner. He would do anything for his Lexi, even if it meant protecting her newfound friends.

"What do you have in mind, babe?" he inquired knowingly. Lexi's face lit up in gratitude and she looped her arms around his neck, "Well, we have to act oblivious otherwise Katherine would know Caroline squealed. So, I was thinking," she mocked worriment though a sly glint shone in her eyes, "I haven't heard from Stefan all day. Let's check up on him."

Chuckling, Lee inclined his head toward the car and the couple sped over to the Salvatore Boarding House in a comfortable silence. They stealthily entered and followed the grating sound of Katherine's voice down to the basement.

"Go ahead Stefan. Torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust. It'll never change the truth. I _never_ compelled your love. It was real and so was mine."

"Ugh, don't make me barf, Katherine. You're a good little actress aren't you," Lexi sneered, appearing by the doorway with Lee close behind. Stefan whipped around in surprise, he expected Lexi to be out all day with Lee, clearly he was mistaken, but having them as backup wasn't unwelcome. Katherine on the other hand, sneered in pure dislike, "Lexi! What are you doing here?!"

Keeping her fingers interlaced with Lee, she approached the elusive vampire, her soft features twisting in malice, "My best friend has been AWOL all day, why else would I be here? Imagine my surprise when I walk in searching for Stefan, only to overhear your fake pleas of love. You're a manipulative, murderous bitch, you're _incapable_ of loving anyone but yourself!" ignoring Katherine's glare of contempt, she focused on Stefan, "What did you get out of the chained bitch?"

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Sitting through Pictionary was pure torture for Anastasia; Damon clearly didn't know the meaning of subtly as he abysmally drew a wolf with a tutu. All throughout lunch, he kept spewing forth wolf ideologies and euphemisms in a horrible attempt to rile Mason up, and now, the idiot proceeded in furthering his mission using Pictionary.

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline squealed after sending a covert wink to Anastasia. Both blondes and Jeremy weren't fooled by Damon's act of innocence. Damon glared at her in irritation, "No!"

Jenna, who had been plied with a boatload of alcohol by the sneaky Salvatore, drunkenly slurred out, "A dog! Hound-dog!"

Mason shook his head in exasperation, a diminutive smirk materializing on his lips as he drawled out in a bored voice, "Dances with Wolves."

Damon sarcastically smirked, "Mason wins… again!"

Having had enough, Anastasia abruptly stood up and pinched Damon's arm as she leaned in for only him to hear, "Kitchen. _Now!_ " Not bothering to look back and see whether or not the idiot was following her, she stormed into the kitchen where Elena was carefully taking a pie out from its box.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy," Damon gleefully announced as he strolled in looking the perfect picture of arrogance. Elena didn't even look away from arranging the pie onto the silverware as she retorted, "That's because you keep plying her with alcohol!"

Damon leaned against the fridge and shrugged, "I want her to like me."

"Fat chance of that happening!" Anastasia snarled through gritted teeth, not wanting to dally around Elena and Damon any longer, "Whatever scheme you have going through your miniscule mind, you need to put a stop on it, immediately! This, operation Lockwood thing you have going on, it needs to end!"

"Oh come on, Ana," a lazy grin appeared on his visage, "He's my new BFF," he quipped.

Anastasia skeptically arched her eyebrows, "Really? Because I thought that title belonged to Alaric. You know, since he's the one doing your dirty work by planning this farce of a barbecue to 'get to know Mason better'," she sneered, air quoting the last words. Damon remained annoyingly quiet as he ignored her for the sake of leaning beside Elena. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she threw him a scorching glare, "I promise you, Damon, if you mess with Mason, harm him in _any_ way, I won't be so forgiving anymore. I am _sick and tired_ of the consequences of your actions, and I won't allow you to place my loved ones in danger any further. Whether you take my warning seriously is completely up to you, but know this, I am getting tired of you!"

And without another word or a backward glance, Anastasia ditched them, only to find herself running smack-dab into Mason, whose strong arms immediately grabbed her waist, balancing her before her face could meet the ground. "Woah, where's the fire, Ana Banana?" he charmingly grinned down at her. Laughing fondly, Anastasia shook her head, "You're never gonna stop calling me that, are you?"

"Now why would I want to do that, when I love teasing you so much," Mason retorted, his grin never wavering. Anastasia's heart clenched at that; deep inside, she knew that despite her warning, it went completely ignored by Damon. He was too stubborn, arrogant and hotheaded, and he never listened to anyone but himself, and the blonde Gilbert couldn't bear it if anything happened to the laidback Lockwood who she always had a soft spot for. Decision made, she pressed a finger to her lips, soundlessly hinting for him to keep quiet and beckoned him toward the front door.

"Mason," Anastasia finally uttered once she was positive that Damon wouldn't be able to hear them, "Tell me the truth. I already know, but I just, I need your verbal confession. You're a werewolf, aren't you?"

All joviality diminished from Mason's visage and his posture turned rigid as he stared back at her with a solemn gaze. Turning his back on her, he let out a deep breath, before he finally acceded, "Yes. I am."

"Tyler?"

Mason was only too quick to reassure her, "No, no. He, uh, he knows about me. He caught me on the night of the full moon and he's been badgering me about how one would trigger the werewolf gene." Mason slumped down on the porch beside Anastasia looking conflicted; naturally, he knew Anastasia was aware of vampires since she hung out with the Salvatores and that blonde girl, Lexi or whatever, and Katherine angrily informed him of the blonde's potent powers before swearing vengeance on her for temporarily killing her and threatening her. Mason was in love with Katherine, and he would do anything for her, especially since she was helping him break his werewolf curse, not wanting to suffer through the painful transformations anymore, but he loved Anastasia… he never regarded her as his nephew's girlfriend, but as a niece and a part of his heart belonged to the girl he knew since she was a toddler, his best friend's niece, and she had been a butt of his arguments with Katherine, since he didn't agree with the conspiracies of killing her.

Shaking his head from his mini-trance, Mason met the concerned sapphire eyes of the girl he perceived as his niece, "Ana, in order to become a werewolf, the curse gets activated by an act of murder, whether it's on purpose or accidental. I ah, my best friend accused me of sleeping with his girlfriend, which I wasn't," he heatedly defended himself, "And he kept pushing and pushing and we started brawling in public, he-he just wouldn't stop, or listen to reason, and the next thing I know, his head hit the sidewalk and he died on impact. That triggered the curse," he stared intently into Anastasia's sorrowful orbs, "That cannot happen to Tyler. I'm scared if I tell him, he'll live through fear and I don't want that for him. I don't want that life for him, Ana."

Anastasia clasped his hands with hers and gave him a gentle smile, "Mase, I dated Tyler for years and we've been friends long before. If I know Tyler, which I assure you, I do, he won't give up until he knows the truth. He's stubborn that way. If I were you, I'd tell him the truth, and… we many no longer be together, but that doesn't mean I don't care about his wellbeing. I'll help you protect him, I promise."

"Thanks, Ana Banana," Mason had a genuine smile appear on his visage, and he was more determined to get Katherine to lay-off. Inhaling a deep breath, Anastasia bluntly told him, "Look, Damon's planning something. I don't know what it is, but I know that he is going to disregard my warning to leave you alone. I'm just, giving you a heads-up and imploring you to not take your anger out at my friends when he attacks you. They have nothing to do with it, it's all Damon. Please," she begged him.

Despite his loud groan, a smirk materialized on his face and he chuckled, "Oh, I already know about that. I'm not stupid, Ana. I know the real reason for this barbecue, I'm just playing along, see how far Damon takes it. Look, I don't want any trouble, this whole vampire-werewolf-war, I don't want any part of it, but… if Damon attacks, I _will_ retaliate." There was a slight pause and a minute later, he nodded in acceptance, "But, I promise to leave your friends out of it, unless they threaten me, of course."

"Of course," Anastasia chuckled; she hoped that Stefan was smart enough to avoid Damon's impulsive schemes. She could only protect him for so long, but if he ensnared himself in Damon's foolhardy plans, then she feared she wouldn't be able to keep protecting him. Stefan may be her friend, but Mason was family.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Stefan, Lexi and Lee stared down at Katherine with equal expressions of disgust and contempt after she proudly announced the deal she made with George Lockwood.

"You knew that they were gonna burn the vampires in the church," Stefan stated, feeling the bile rise in his throat, unable to believe that once upon a time, he thought to have been in love with the manipulative vampire.

Katherine shrugged, and blatantly gloated, "I practically lit the match."

"They were your friends, they were your family and you just sold them out!" Stefan sneered, fingering the stake in his hands, wanting nothing more than to shove it straight into her heart. Katherine determinedly said, "Without blinking."

Lexi made a noise of disgust, "I can't stand being around her anymore. You're a sick, heartless bitch, you know that?" she rhetorically snapped at Katherine, who didn't react at all. She grabbed Lee's hand and dragged him to her room, not wanting to be around her toxic presence any longer.

Focusing on the chained up vampire, Stefan continued with his interrogation, "What did George get in return? For giving you your freedom?"

Relieved and jubilant now that she was once again, alone with Stefan, Katherine slyly smirked, "Something he wanted desperately."

"So you sent 26 of your friends to their death, just to fake your own? No, you were running from something. What was it?" Stefan felt like the answer was glaring right at him, and Katherine was clearly messing with his head, delaying the inevitable. Katherine sighed in a mixture of exasperation and irritation, "Everyone has a past, Stefan. Mine needed to stay far, far away but thanks to you, my plan nearly failed before it even began. Once George told me that the round up was imminent, I made sure I could see you one last time, but your father used your love for me against you. He poisoned your blood," she then rolled her eyes and drawled out, "Then Damon being Damon, nearly ruined everything."

Stefan couldn't believe what he was hearing; him and Damon _died_ for her, compelled by her and tricked by her, they did all that was in their power to protect her from death, and in return, they died for nothing. _Absolutely nothing!_ And when he told her that, she had the audacity to exclaim that he died for love! Love _her_?!

"I _never_ loved you, Katherine. _Never_! And I _never_ will," Stefan sneered, his blood was boiling with rage at her admission, and he relished at seeing the hurt in her eyes.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Mason parked his car by the Lockwood Mansion and took his sweet time in getting out, too preoccupied with and conflicted over the Katherine-Anastasia conflict. For the first time since triggering his curse, Mason was at a loss over what to do. On one hand, he loved Katherine and she was helping to free him of his blasted curse, but on the other hand, was it all worth harming Anastasia in the process? … They were at odds with each other, and a time would inevitably come where he had to pick a side, and he didn't know what to do.

His heart was severely conflicted.

Smelling the distinctive scent of Damon Salvatore that he easily memorized after being near his presence all day, his cobalt eyes detached themselves from the sidewalk and met the electric blues of the arrogant vampire, "Damon? What? More dog jokes?" he grinned, preparing himself for Anastasia's prediction to come true.

"Nah, those got old," he shrugged and before Mason knew it, a silver knife was embedded into his chest. Barely flinching in pain, Mason struggled slightly and pulled it out, twirling the knife in his hand with total nonchalance, inwardly smirking at the slight fear in Damon's eyes.

Tutting loudly, Mason leaned against his car, eyes blazing intensely at Damon, "You know, I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth. Probably for moments like this," he quipped, closing the tail of the car.

"Duly noted," Damon snarled through gritted teeth while trying to contain his composure.

"You know… this right here, it was so _predictable_ of you," Mason was no longer smirking, his mouth was set in a grim line and his eyes were blazing with a ferocity that had Damon slightly recoiling backwards at its intensity, "You should have listened to Ana, Damon. _That's_ your problem. Your arrogance and your rash decisions, those will be your downfall."

Damon felt a stab of irritation, "You spoke to Ana?"

"Uh-huh. More like she came to me. You see, Ana knows how to pick her battles, unlike you. She warned you, and she warned me. Unlike you, I was smart enough and listened," Mason started walking toward the mansion, but before he completely disappeared from the vampire's line of vision, he turned to look at the gobsmacked vampire from over his shoulder, "I was _really_ looking forward to last call. Now you made an enemy, and not just with me, but with a certain blonde spitfire."

Damon definitely felt a sense of foreboding in the air.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Anastasia and Caroline sat by the bar at Mystic Grill with Lexi and Lee, both of whom were filling the two blondes in on the eventful incident that occurred between Stefan and Katherine.

Cliffnotes version: Katherine apparently feared someone, to the point of not only sending 26 of her fellow vampires to their death, but faking her death; she conspired with George Lockwood, if he aided in faking her death, she would give him something in return – unfortunately, that particular something still remained a mystery. In the end, Katherine threatened Stefan to breakup with Elena, otherwise, she'd kill her, and the cherry on top, was that Katherine appeared to be immune to the effects of vervain since she had been sipping the toxic herb every day for the last 145 years. She had been playing along with Stefan, acting like the wounded vampire to get some alone time with him, which, Anastasia hated to admit, was purely ingenious of her.

"So what happened when Elena arrived at the Boarding House?" Caroline spoke in a hush, making sure that Stefan didn't overhear their conversation since he was currently sitting with Elena in a booth in a corner at the Grill. Slurping on her margarita, Lexi spat out the straw and spoke in an identical hush, "She asked how they look exactly alike, and the bitch answered back with an irritating riddle. She's like _you're asking the wrong questions_. Stefan barged in and she disappeared."

Anastasia rolled her eyes and downed back a shot of tequila, "Yeah, whatever, I don't care about Elena's whining. But what _does_ interest me, is _who_ the hell Katherine is running from? I mean, think about it," she suddenly felt worked up as her mind went into overdrive with the many possibilities, "A vampire of Katherine's caliber, she's nearly 600 years old! Who could possibly strike so much fear in that bitch's cold heart that left her with no choice but to fake her death? It must be someone powerful and downright terrifying."

"I'm still new at vampirism, I'm of no help to you," Lee gently pointed out. And in comical unison, Anastasia, Caroline and Lee stared expectantly at Lexi, who looked alarmed at being under the spotlight. "Uh, all I know are rumors. Witchy talk and all," upon seeing Anastasia fidget impatiently, Lexi sighed and imparted them with what little knowledge she had collected during her centuries as a vampire, "Katherine could be running from a vampire much older and therefore, much stronger than her. During my time as a vampire, I could only walk around freely at night, and I heard that there is a vampire who hunts vampires… maybe she's running from him. But then again, maybe this vampire doesn't even exist and is merely a tale spouted to inflict fear in even the most cruel of vampires' hearts," she shrugged.

A comfortable silence settled between the four of them as they each processed their thoughts. Caroline was the first to speak her mind, uncertainty and fear seeping in her tone, "A vampire who hunts vampires? Is that even possible?"

"Why not?" Lexi mused out loud, taking another sip of her drink, "There are human vampire hunters out there, why not there being a vampire out there who wishes to eliminate his own species. He could be created by a witch for that specific purpose. But anything is possible, and he could just be a myth. Nothing is set in stone."

Anastasia shivered at the thought, "Well, _whoever_ Katherine is running from, she needs to skip town or die already, because there's a _huge_ possibility she may lead her pursuer to Mystic Falls. And the last thing we need, is for some powerful being to wreak havoc here." Her words only had an ominous effect on the other three, and they hoped that Katherine's pursuer remained far, far, _far_ away from Mystic Falls, otherwise, they're all doomed.

 **A/N:** **End of another chapter! I hope you liked it?! XD**

 **(1)Right… I know nothing much happened in this chapter, but it was more a filler chapter. This chapter was meant to introduce Lee and show the bonding of Mason and Anastasia as well as Caroline and Anastasia when she let her in on Katherine's schemes. (2) Did you enjoy the Mason/Anastasia bonding? Let me know if you want Mason to live or die at Damon's hands… the poll is still going on. (3) Did you find the insight to Mason's thoughts interesting? Do you think he'll betray Katherine or what? XD (4) Damon naturally dismissed Ana's warnings. BUT, what do you think Mason will do? Do you think Mason will take Anastasia's plea into consideration? (5) Lastly, did you like my subtle reference at the end of this chapter? The Vampire who hunts Vampires… hmmm.**

 **As uneventful as this chapter was, it was a small filler chapter to the next ones. I have so many plot-twists and I cannot wait to write them out. Next chapter; we have a lot of action! ;)**

 **R &R.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **Chapter 27:**

Far, far away, in a covert, respected, and fabled land, situated in a surreptitious dimension, King Alrekra and his beloved wife, Queen Sigríðr looked down upon their fourteen blessed and powerful children, the pride of their lives and the future of their kingdom. However, at the current moment, their precious children were the subject of their ire as their ferocious arguments bounced against the walls of the Throne Room, succeeding in giving the King and Queen a migraine. Amongst the seven princes and seven princesses, sides were taken and crude words were being spewed against each other.

The opposition taking place was between third daughter and fifth child, Sága, and the baby of the royal family, seventh daughter and fourteenth child, Ástriðr. Both girls were viciously quarreling amongst themselves, and both were equally adamant that they were correct.

It all began two hours ago, when Sága transported herself into Earth and interfered in a specific mortal's life, uncaring about the consequences of her impulsive actions.

 **Two hours ago…**

A raven-haired beauty soundlessly appeared in the middle of a cozy and modern bedroom, and scrutinized her surroundings with curious emerald eyes; the walls were painted a powder blue with gold, silver and black tribal patterns, the closets were ginormous and upon closer inspection, she noticed that it was a walk-in closet and her eyes sparkled upon discovering the many clothes hung and folded neatly in the closet, her fingers itching to caress them and perhaps try a few ensembles on. Before her curiosity could wander even further, a soft murmur brought her back to the present and she purposely strode toward the queen-sized bed were two gorgeous blondes who looked to be in their late teenage years, were snugly cuddled next to each other, both blondes in a deep and peaceful slumber.

Her lips curled into soft, tender smile as she easily sensed the close and loving bond between the two girls, but emeralds glowed in instant recognition and she suppressed her gasp of shock when they landed on the owner of the bedroom, for she was the spitting image of her youngest sibling, and the very reason for her abrupt departure from her home, and impulsive appearance into Earth that would no doubt cause a heavy dispute back in her land. But she had no time to dawdle, for time was of the essence, and no doubt any one of her siblings would notice her disappearance and arrive to retrieve her.

Quickly and without hesitation, the intruder, who had been blessed and gifted since her development in her mother's womb, with inborn prophetic visions and dreams, laid a hand on the mortal's temple; emeralds morphed into obsidian and lastly into a pearly white sheen as she succeeded in transferring a vision that passed a year ago, into the blonde's dreams, and just as her impulsive mission reached fruition, and her orbs returned to its natural shade of emerald, a curt voice sounded out from behind her.

"Sága! Whatever have you done, sister dear?"

Her eyes shuttered and Sága pivoted around in slow motion, trying to delay the inevitable scolding she was no doubt about to be on the receiving end of. Hesitantly opening her eyes, the hotheaded sister met the disappointed emerald gaze of the eldest of the royal siblings, Baldr. "Oh, come now brother. My visit was naught of ill will. Unlike father, I do not agree with letting her flail in danger by her lonesome!"

Baldr glared at the celling and prayed for patience; being the Heir to the throne _and_ the eldest child of the King with thirteen younger siblings, most of whom reveled in causing mayhem and wreaking havoc, Baldr had plenty of patience and an astute mind to boot. "Sister, you and most of our siblings professed your opinions regarding this sensitive subject, and your ire had been acknowledged," Baldr diplomatically started, " _However_ , Ástriðr claimed that we are to leave her be until the time is right!"

The dark-haired princess seethed with fury and her next words were snarled through gritted teeth, "This girl concerns us _all_ , and not just _Ástriðr_!" she huffed, stomping her feet for effect. Sága may be over four-thousand-years-old, but she still had the spirit of a stubborn teenager, nearly all the siblings did, but Ástriðr most of all, due to her being the youngest child of Alrekra and Sigríðr, and frozen in perpetuity at the age of eighteen. When Baldr remained stubbornly stoic, Sága grabbed her eldest brother's hand, dragged him over to the bed and forced him to set his eyes on the mortal girl they were forced to ignore and treat as a pariah for the meantime.

Baldr's stern gaze softened and his hand automatically brushed her golden locks away from her gorgeous and flawless visage in an affectionate manner. The room went completely silent as the two immortal siblings listened to the calm and steady breathing of the blondes, meshed together, when all of a sudden, their moment of tranquility was broken by the sister in question's appearance, her features twisted into apoplectic rage as she stormed over to them, ignored the two slumbering blondes and forcibly transported them into their Kingdom. "How dare you Sága! You purposely ignored my wishes!" and in emphasis to her eternally childish nature, Ástriðr bellowed in a whiny, high-pitched nuance, "FATHER! DADDY! FAMILY MEETING! _NOW_!"

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

 _Mason gulped back the last few drops of his beer and tossed a few bucks on the bar table. "All right, Carlos. That's it for me," he grinned, saluting his bartender friend as he left the bar, breathing in the fresh air. Making a beeline towards his car, Mason's hand was inches away from door handle when something solid shoved against him. His angered expression melted to one of confusion when he met the blazing eyes of his best friend, who looked highly intoxicated._

" _Hey Jimmy. Easy. Let's get you home," Mason approached him with utmost concern, but to his surprise Jimmy shoved him again, harder than before as he spat out, "Screw you! I know about you and Marla!"_

 _A frown puckered on Mason's handsome visage and he shook his head, "What are you talking about? You've had too much to drink." But instead of Jimmy seeing to reason, he went to strangle him, giving Mason no choice but to push him away. "Dude! What's up?! It's me,_ _ **Mason**_ _! I'm_ _ **not**_ _messing with Marla. You know that!"_

 _Without any warning, Jimmy's fist collided with Mason's face. Arguing further and trying to instill sense in his best friend was going nowhere as Jimmy stubbornly tried to strangle him, while getting in a few well-aimed punches to his face and ribs. All of Mason's contained fury reached to a crescendo, and before he knew it, Mason felt like a man possessed as he pounced on Jimmy and threw him onto the floor._

 _A loud CRACK rang in his ears and Mason stared in a horrified trance at the dead body of his best friend, "Jimmy? JIMMY?" Mason let out a heart-wrenching scream as his eyes turned gold and a crowd began to form, when all of a sudden, a divine voice reached his ears._

" _Mason? What happened?" the woman was gorgeous with an oval-shaped face, olive skin tone, doe-like chocolate brown eyes, pouty lips and curly brown hair. She pushed her way through the throng and engulfed a grieving and confused Mason into a tight hug. "Jimmy attacked me," was all he could say in between sobs. Frowning, the brunette beauty asked, "What? Why?"_

" _He said that I hit on Marla. He's dead. I killed him," Mason choked out and he was hugged tighter. She stroked his back in a soothing manner, "Everything's going to be okay." Unknown to Mason, the brunette's eyes narrowed in on Jimmy's dead body and a devious smirk appeared on her features as she repeated, "Everything's going to be okay."_

Anastasia shot up from her sleeping position with a sharp intake of breath, unwittingly waking up Caroline since their limbs had been tangled together. Sapphire blue eyes wildly scrutinized her surroundings and let out a sigh of relief when she drank in the familiar powdered blue walls of her bedroom with tribal designs. The dream seemed so… so real! No way in hell was it a coincidence or the machinations of an overactive imagination. Her limbs trembled in shock and rage, not noticing Caroline's worried gaze, or hearing the continuous calling out of her name, too lost in thought.

During the barbeque, Mason confided in her the events of that grave night, one year ago in Florida where his best friend accused him of having an affair with his girlfriend, leading to Mason accidentally killing him and triggering his werewolf curse. What Mason _didn't_ tell Anastasia however, was that he was in league with the manipulative, deviant, dopple-bitch, Katherine Pierce! There was no mistaking it – Jimmy's random accusation and the fact that he kept pushing Mason until he fought back… Jimmy was compelled by Katherine to provoke Mason and never back down until he died. _Why_? According to Lexi and Lee last night, Katherine knew George _Lockwood_ , therefore knowing that the werewolf gene ran in the Lockwood Family. It was a no-brainer; she purposely targeted Mason and infiltrated herself into his life… the question is; _why is Katherine in need of a werewolf?_

"Ana! You're scaring me. _Say something_!" Caroline's hysterical screech finally grabbed Anastasia's attention, and she whipped around to face the concerned cornflower-blue orbs of her best friend. She nervously dragged a hand through her golden locks and inclined her head toward the adjoined bathroom. Bewildered, Caroline stalked Anastasia and watched as she opened up all the taps before finally comprehending that she didn't want Stefan to overhear them since he snuck into Elena's bedroom earlier, in an attempt to hide their continuing relationship from Katherine – which, to be completely honest, they totally sucked at.

In hushed tones, Anastasia regaled every painstaking detail of her dream to Caroline, watching as all the appropriate emotions crossed her face, before finally settling on shock and hurt. "You think, do you think Mason was in on her plans of killing me?" Caroline weakly uttered as tears swam in her wounded eyes. Anastasia let out an aggravated huff and wildly shook her head, "I don't-I don't know. That's what's _soo_ frustrating! I mean, he was completely clueless at Jenna's barbeque, but then again, after that dream, we can safely assume that Mason's a damn good actor."

"About that," Caroline's head cocked to the side, "I didn't know you could have dreams of the past."

"I can't… I mean, I couldn't! _Ugh_ , I don't _know_ , Care," she snapped, irritation coloring her words, "I hate this! Not knowing the full potential of these mystical powers of mine. I mean, maybe I activated a new power, or maybe the spirits sent me that dream to best Katherine. Until Uncle John gets back with, hopefully, Intel about whatever I am, all I have are theories and a shitload of guesswork."

A smile that didn't suit the current circumstances appeared on Caroline's face, "Bright side? At least we know that somebody of higher power is firmly planted on our side. Right? Somebody who obviously wants Katherine out of the picture and away from our lives." Anastasia mulled her words over and shrugged, not knowing what to think and confused as hell, "Whatever. Let's just, let's just get ready for the stupid Historical Society Volunteer Picnic. I can't believe I allowed you to guilt trip me into attending."

Caroline beamed, letting out a few giggles as she grabbed her toothbrush and slapped minty toothpaste onto it, "Funny. My mom said the same thing. At least she's _trying_ to get to know me. Finally!" and although she put up a strong front, Anastasia knew how much Aunt Liz's alienation of her daughter, and obsession over work, had a huge impact on her sensitive yet neurotic best friend.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Mason paused by his car and smiled at his sister-in law as she approached the podium and announced her speech, "This is all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family, we are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks!" Carol sent a grateful nod to Mason, who good-naturedly winked in return and turned his attention back to removing the plethora of boxes from the trunk of his car.

Although the main reasons he returned to Mystic Falls was Richard's untimely death and retrieving the moonstone for Katherine, he could no longer deny that he might have to take a permanent residence in the picturesque, yet perilous town. Tyler had profound anger issues and was prone to extreme violent tendencies, therefore making it colossally easy to trigger his werewolf curse. Mason actually had the horror of intervening before Tyler turned physical with his own mother after Richard's wake, and he had a duty to his family, to his deceased older brother, to protect his wife and son. Tyler couldn't even find it in himself to help Carol with the picnic and with the burden of Richard's mayoral duties falling onto her shoulders, Mason was needed more than ever.

Slamming his trunk shut, he felt the presence of a vampire approaching him, and looked up to see the younger Salvatore, and from what he had seen, the level-headed, smart and compassionate brother who drank animal blood as opposed to human, which honestly intrigued him. "Stefan right? The other Salvatore," he grinned good-naturedly, offering his hand. Stefan didn't hesitate to shake it and as he did, he leaned forward and stated, "The nice one. The one offering an apology."

Mason massaged his temples, looking grim and just as he was about to spew out a caustic response, his cobalt orbs landed on Anastasia who stood afar, locked in the embrace of that Fell boyfriend of hers, her eyes glittering in amusement over something Caroline Forbes had said, and his expression immediately softened as he recalled his previous conversation with the blonde and the promise he had made. "Look Stefan, I told Ana that if Damon attacks me or keeps on provoking me, I'd retaliate. However, I promised her that I wouldn't harm her friends, which includes you. But there's nothing more I can do if you intervene or play peacemaker for your brother, who, let's be honest, isn't going to give up until I'm out of the picture."

Stefan grimaced as he realized that Mason was no doubt under Anastasia's protection, meaning trouble for his brother, but he had to try, "Look, my brother acted impulsively-"

"You think?" came the sarcastic reply.

"He made a mistake. I'm here to make sure that neither one of you make another one," Stefan implored, but his plea had no effect on the werewolf. "You seem like a really nice guy, Stefan. So I'm gonna give you a friendly piece of advice, stay out of things that don't concern you. Tell your brother to watch his back."

Just as he went to walk away, Stefan caught Mason's arm in a light grip, "Well, I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during the full moon. Otherwise you're not as strong, am I right?" a look of utter frustration clouded Mason's handsome features, and Stefan triumphantly continued, "Or you would have killed Damon by now. There's _one_ of you. There's _two_ of us. I think you're the one that needs to watch his back." Stefan purposely kept Lee and Lexi out of the count for their protection, and Mason's retort shocked him to the core.

Grinning, Mason tutted loudly, "I think you lost count there, Stefan. I know there are two more vampires in town. Now, call me curious, but do you actually think they'd protect your brother and go against Anastasia Gilbert? Don't be a fool Stefan, and just walk away." and without another word, Mason walked over to Carol. Not even a minute later, Damon and Anastasia stood on either side of him.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked in a relaxed manner.

"Negotiating peace on your behalf," Stefan replied; simultaneously, Anastasia snarkily snapped, "Wasting precious time." Stefan sighed in exasperation and Damon sneered at her comment before glaring at his brother, "I don't _want_ peace!"

And again, just as Stefan coolly retorted, "Consider it opposite day." Anastasia shot back, "Clearly, otherwise you wouldn't have stabbed him with my grandmother's silverware!"

"Okay, while listening in to your adorable speaking-at-the-same-time thing, you guys are giving me a headache," Lexi chirped as she skipped over to them with Lee by her side. Ignoring the three nuisances, Damon concentrated on Stefan, who looked irritatingly amused, "Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a handshake just solved our problems?"

"Lex, Lee, don't you think it's funny how Damon is the cause of all current problems, and suddenly it's considered to be Stefan's problems as well?" Anastasia fake gasped. Lexi and Lee chuckled in response, which only succeeded in aggravating Damon further, but before an argument could break out, Stefan quickly chipped in, a solemn expression on his already broody features, "No, actually, I think that the first chance Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine, since we both know I'd do anything to protect you despite our differences. All because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him. So thank you, because we don't have enough problems," he concluded, before leaving and joining Caroline and Ezra's side.

"Amen brother," Lexi smirked, linking arms with Lee and following Stefan's footsteps, leaving Anastasia and Damon to glare at each other. Shaking her head in a dramatic fashion, Anastasia quipped, "Ya know what's funny? I do recall telling you the exact same thing yesterday, oh and, before you left to Duke. Happy Hunting, Salvatore."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Jeremy didn't know what possessed him to be nice to Tyler, but ever since Mayor Lockwood's wake, the youngest Gilbert felt compassion with the hotheaded Lockwood, what with his experience with death and all. Since then, Jeremy stopped regarding Tyler as the douche who incessantly cheated on his favorite sister, broke her heart and then mimicked his actions with the girl he fell in love with, Vicki Donovan; ever since Mayor Lockwood's funeral, his opinion of Tyler changed drastically, fueled by the discovery that he had a high chance of transforming into a werewolf and howling on fours every full moon.

This morning, Elena bossily demanded that he was to stay _far_ away from the Lockwoods and not include himself in all the supernatural business, never mind the fact that Elena was the _sole reason why_ the Gilberts and by extension, Caroline, were all entrenched knee-deep in vampire business – because Elena couldn't help but toy with the Salvatore brothers, and stick her nose in supernatural business; but as always, Jeremy completely ignored his least favorite sister and inquired over Anastasia's opinion, since he deeply respected her. Anastasia applauded him for gaining a backbone against Elena, and was untroubled over the fact that Jeremy had a desire to befriend her ex-boyfriend.

Bumping into each other at the Grill while eighty percent of the populace of Mystic Falls was at the Historical Society Volunteer Picnic, the next thing Jeremy knew, he ended up with an invite to Lockwood Mansion, and currently stood in one of the lavish rooms with Aimee, Sarah and Tyler, plied with excessive amounts of alcohol. He felt a bit uncomfortable over the fact that Sarah kept fawning over him and was basically attached to his hip – maybe it had to do with the fact that _both_ his previous relationships ended horribly, what with Vicki surrendering to the monster within and trying to end the entire Gilbert line, and two-faced Anna plotting behind his back to kill his uncle and favorite sister.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. Sarah started to whine over sneaking a peek at his private drawings, and Aimee and Tyler chimed in with their approval. Ever since he had been informed about the existence of werewolves, he was obsessed with drawing them, and Tyler's posture turned rigid, onyx eyes narrowing in at him in suspicion. One little white lie later where Tyler told the girls he wanted to show Jeremy his drawings, and the next thing he knew, he was being slammed roughly against the wall, facing a furious, untriggered werewolf.

"What were those pictures about?" Tyler snarled, spit flying everywhere. Jeremy's airway was constricted, and he barely managed to emit a few coherent words into a sentence. "Answer me! _Why_? Why wolf pictures?!"

"Because… because I know," Jeremy choked out in a raspy breath. "I know what you are!"

The pure shock had Tyler releasing Jeremy from his lethal grip and he found himself gaping at the youngest Gilbert, rendered speechless.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Mason had kept his promise to Anastasia.

He spiked the lemonade with vervain, and paid a little girl to offer Damon, _and Damon only_ , a cup of lemonade, and in the meantime, he confided in Sheriff Forbes that Damon happened to have tricked the entire council and was in fact, a vampire living right under their noses. Mason made sure that Stefan remained in the clear, claiming that the younger Salvatore was most probably compelled by Damon the entire time and it wasn't until Damon spat out the vervain-laced lemonade, did Liz finally believe him and call for back up.

In hindsight, Mason was a fool for thinking that Stefan would stay away from the conflict that was anout to occur and happily observe from afar as his brother succumbed to death, and as he went into the woods to take out the trash, he was completely oblivious to the many pairs of eyes following his every move.

After Damon chugged a whole bottle of water after choking on vervain, Stefan forced him to sit and grimly affirmed that Mason needed to be put down. As the Salvatore brothers followed Mason into the woods for a fatal confrontation, Lexi and Caroline relayed everything to Anastasia due to their amplified hearing. Lee and Ezra happened to be away from them at that particular moment, but unfortunately for them, Eavesdropping-Elena couldn't help but shadow them in hysterics.

"Damn it! I told Stefan to stay out of it," Anastasia snarled, ignoring Elena's moment of martyrdom as she rushed past them, deep into the woods upon hearing four loud gunshots. Lexi wringed her wrists looking absolutely nervous, "Look Annie, I hate to say it, but, Mason went for revenge in a completely wrong way! He exposed Damon to the Sheriff, and even though he protected Stefan, no way in hell would he just allow his brother to die!"

"What are you doing out here, Elena?" they heard Mason. Anastasia groaned and facepalmed herself upon hearing Elena hysterically inquire if he had seen Stefan. "Yeah Elena, I've seen him. Seen Damon too."

"Where are they?" Elena insisted, just as Caroline appeared behind Elena. Lexi, being older and stronger, had already vanished using her vampire speed, no doubt easily locating where Stefan and Damon were being held captive by Sheriff Forbes and her deputies. Anastasia slowly made her way towards them, but made sure she remained hidden behind the bushes; she was at a complete loss over what to do. Stefan was her friend, and not only was he one of her best friends, but Lexi's too… but, Mason was family, and she didn't know how to keep everyone safe now that shit had hit the fan. Mason's heated retort had Anastasia materialize in his line of vision, unable to contain her fury any longer.

"You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff them out," Mason sneered, his cobalt blue eyes never wavering from Caroline's form, "Does your mother know what you are?!"

"ENOUGH!" Anastasia yelled, her voice ringing in the clearing, prompting all eyes to be focused solely on her angry stance. Without detaching her sapphire irises that were flickering orange every few seconds, from Mason, she addressed the other two, "Care, Elena, go find Stefan and Damon. Lexi already went after them." They didn't need to be told twice, more than happy to create a large distance between them and the hostile werewolf.

Mason tossed the trash onto the ground and dragged a hand down his face, "Ana-"

" _Don't_!" she hissed, taking a step back from Mason, "How _dare_ you speak to Caroline like that! How _dare_ you! Especially since it was your conniving bitch of a girlfriend that killed her and activated her transition into a vampire. What? _Kathy_ didn't tell you?" she snarkily spat out after seeing his jaw slacken and his eyes widen in shock, "Or are you simply surprised that I found out about your vampire girlfriend?!" Anastasia let out a humorless laugh, looking slightly deranged at the moment, "I was completely oblivious, unable to connect the dots that the fun Uncle Mason who used to babysit and spoil me and Care when we were toddlers, was in league with Katherine who had been unleashing hell on Mystic Falls! …How could you?" she cried out in an accusatory tone, tears cascading down her golden complexion, her eyes red-rimmed and lacking its luster.

Mason found himself rendered speechless. He kept opening his mouth, ready to defend himself, and then abruptly close his mouth, unable to locate the right words. Finally, after the silence turned severely uncomfortable, Mason desperately implored her, "Ana, I swear, I-I didn't know. I swear to you, if I knew, I would have stopped Katherine. I love you. I-"

"Cut the bullshit, Mason," Anastasia spat out with venom, eliciting Mason to flinch violently, "Care and I looked up to you. You were our entire world before you graduated and up and left town without a word or even a backward glance. But we still idolized you, you're- you're my aunt's best friend, you went to school with Uncle John. You've been a part of my family since the day I was born!" Anastasia roughly wiped away the traitorous tears, "Katherine is using you, Mason!"

"No. No, she loves me. You don't understand, Anastasia," Mason retorted angrily, "Katherine is _helping_ me! God, I don't want to live like this! This curse-, being a werewolf, it is _pure_ _torture_ , Ana. I hate full moons, the transformations are excruciatingly painful. Katherine knows of a way to release me from this curse! From my personal hell!"

Anastasia scoffed loudly and looked away from him, unable to stomach the blind loyalty that was being freely given to the doppel-bitch. "That's were you're wrong, Mason. Don't you find it strange, that Jimmy, your _best friend_ accused you, out of the blue, I may add, of hooking up with his girlfriend? I mean, the way he kept shoving you, and punching you, and pressing your buttons until you finally snapped and retaliated… almost like he was a man being possessed, or maybe the best term to describe it," here, Anastasia finally instigated eye-contact, "was that he was compelled? And what do you know, your girlfriend at the time, _coincidentally_ happened to be a five-hundred-year old vampire who had been an acquaintance of your ancestor, George Lockwood. I don't know about you Mason, but the coincidences are just piling up!"

Mason's expression morphed into one of denial and he kept shaking his head in a wild demeanor in an effort to erase her words, but her words were having a great impact on him and doubt started to creep into his veins. "You said Katherine loves you?" she brutally continued, the only way to save Mason was to make him see sense, "Yesterday, she threatened Matt's life. She forced Caroline to keep Elena from Stefan while we were at the barbeque so that she could spend one-on-one time, the whole day with him and she professed her undying love to _Stefan_. Stefan. Not you! Katherine has you under her thumb, she has your blind devotion. You're merely a means to an end to her. And while you carry out the job as her perfect, devoted minion, she's terrorizing your town. She nearly killed Uncle John, my biological father and she KILLED Caroline. She robbed her of her future! Wake up, Mason. See reason, admit the truth. Otherwise, you'll end up like Katherine's previous victims… dead."

Five minutes after Anastasia disappeared from the clearing and Mason dropped to his knees, completely numb and heartbroken, yet unable to admit that he was nothing but a tool to Katherine. But then… why did his heart feel like it was shattering into pieces?

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

"How do you know about all this?" Tyler felt ashamed over his violent reaction to Jeremy's drawings and guilt marred his handsome features as he interrogated his ex-girlfriend's brother.

Jeremy shrugged, "My Uncle John left this old diary lying around. It was written by a crazy Gilbert ancestor who wrote about this curse than ran in your family. And besides, Ana's a history buff," he chuckled, "When I went to her with questions, she told me the truth. As the eldest Gilbert, she was informed about the stories of our ancestors."

Panic gripped Tyler's heart, "Wait, Ana-, Ana knows, about- about-"

"About werewolves," Jeremy finished off for him, sympathy rolling off him in waves. It was glaringly obvious, due to Tyler's reaction, that he wasn't over his sister, and he pitied the poor guy, especially knowing that Anastasia would never take Tyler back. "It's crazy, right? But then, you saved Matt from being mauled by a wolf under a full moon, and your uncle had just gotten back to town. It was too weird."

Tyler grimaced at the reminder. He had ditched the party by the swimming hole to hook up with Aimee, when he heard Matt yelling nearby and had appeared just before his uncle could take a chunk out of his best friend. His suspicions came to light after he confronted his uncle, who stood naked as the day he was born, near his jeep. "Yeah, my uncle is a… you know. But I'm not a … wolf- sorry, _were_ wolf," Tyler scoffed, feeling the situation was so surreal, "Just saying that out loud, I sound insane."

"I don't think so," Jeremy smiled timidly, "But then again, I always did believe in the crazy stuff. So your uncle… did he come back to tell you all this?" he wanted to contribute and help his sister out in making sure that Mason didn't come back for Katherine's sake only. However, his hope was crushed when Tyler bitterly retorted, "Yeah right. He had to tell me. I caught him and gave him no choice. He's not here for me," he slipped a hand into his pocket. "He's here for _this_." Sitting in the palm of his hand was a translucent, milky-colored stone, the size of a hockey puck.

Jeremy deftly masked the triumphant glee from his features. Not even a second later, Aimee and Sarah barged inside, prompting Tyler to pivot around and giving Jeremy the golden opportunity to surreptitiously text Anastasia and inform her over what exactly Katherine was after.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

The day could have went smoother, but in the end, Lexi and Caroline managed to save Damon and Stefan from being staked by Sheriff Forbes and her deputies; unfortunately, no good ending came without consequences; Liz discovered that her daughter was the thing she hated the most, two deputies ended up dead, and Stefan almost died, not to forget, Damon's vendetta against Mason Lockwood had efficiently skyrocketed.

"Care, according to Damon, it'll take three days for the vervain to leave her system, so in the meantime, you're gonna stay over at my place, m'kay?" Caroline nodded obediently, and embraced Anastasia in gratitude. She didn't want to stay at home alone, giving Katherine ample opportunity to visit her with her oppressing presence and never-ending threats.

Stefan left a disgruntled Elena's side and hesitantly joined them, "Ana, I'm sorry about all this. Damon's not gonna stop pursuing Mason after this, you know that, right?" Anastasia glumly nodded in response, not trusting herself to speak without breaking down in hysterics. Caroline rubbed her best friend's back in a soothing manner and beamed at Stefan, "You get some bunny in you?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better, thank you," Stefan grinned, returning to Elena before she could grow more irate. The two blondes linked arms together and descended the stairs to the basement where Damon was currently watching over Liz and making sure she called in sick to the station, to not arouse suspicion over her disappearing for the subsequent three days.

They rolled their eyes in unison upon hearing Damon's glib statement, "It's not exactly the Ritz, but it's secure. Brought you a good thread count, and once the vervain's worked its way out of your system, I will compel you, you will forget _everything_ and you will be a free woman."

"Can you keep Caroline far away from me please? I don't want to see her." Both Caroline and Anastasia halted in their steps, unable to believe what they were hearing. Caroline's eyes swam with tears and she dumped the bag filled with her mother's clothes onto the ground before hurriedly leaving the vicinity. Anastasia's entire form trembled with rage and she wasted no time in barging into the room and ignoring Damon's warning gaze.

"What the _hell_ is the matter with you?!" Anastasia sneered, her face inches away from Liz's shocked visage. "She's your daughter! Your own flesh and blood! You claim that your daughter is gone, but you don't even know the half of it. Your daughter has _always_ been there, desperate for your love, for your attention, for any form of affection from you, but you starved her and Caroline doesn't know a mother's love! _You_ were the one that was gone! _You_! And not her! And during your years of absence, years of abandonment, your daughter _died. SHE. DIED!_ And you had NO clue!" Anastasia screamed, relishing over the fact that Liz recoiled backward as though she were slapped, "Your daughter was murdered in the very hospital that she was supposed to have been protected. A vindictive, manipulative bitch of a vampire snuck inside in the middle of the night and murdered our precious Caroline in cold blood, knowing she had vampire blood in her system, so that she could use her for god knows what reason. And instead of receiving compassion and protection from her mother, you abuse her love and you continue to alienate her. In fact, you're using the fact that your daughter is a vampire, to validate your abysmal reasons of abandoning her further. Well, not on my watch!"

Damon stood like an idiot, gaping at Anastasia, while Liz's body wracked in violent sobs. Turning away to leave, Anastasia looked back at the crying mother from over her shoulders and announced her parting words, "Why don't you sit here and rot for the next three days, thinking over your cruel actions throughout the entirety of Caroline's life, and think of ways to make it up to your daughter, who only desires a mother's love. Goodbye, Liz!"

Upon entering the Salvatore's living room, a blonde bullet shot into her arms, and Anastasia nearly lost her balance as she found herself being suffocated by her weeping best friend, "Thank you, Ana. I love you _so_ much!"

"I love you more, Care-Bear." Anastasia kissed the crown of her head, and nodded at Stefan and Elena in farewell, "Come on, let's go to my place and slumber it like old times. Me, you, Ben & Jerry's, and a shitload of Cheetos. C'mon, sweetie."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Mason stood beside the well, deep in thought over the events that took place after returning from the Historical Society Volunteer Picnic.

" _I almost killed a girl today." Those were the first words that greeted Mason after secluding himself in his room at Lockwood Mansion. He abruptly stared into the terrified black orbs of his nephew, unable to say anything but, "What?"_

 _Tyler nervously ran a hand through his short black hair, "It was an accident. I was being stupid. She's okay though but there I was, y'know, and just for a moment, for a split second, I hoped she would die," he sounded disgusted by his own words and wildly shook his head, "Look, whatever this is inside me, I don't want any part of it. I don't_ _ **ever**_ _want to feel that way again. I won't._ _ **I can't**_ _!"_

" _I know," Mason sympathetically nodded, his heart clenching in pity and fear, and before he knew it, the very moonstone he had been desperately searching for, was shoved into his line of vision. "Thank you, Tyler."_

His conflicted expression reflected in the moonstone sitting in the palm of his hand, before they traveled into the depths of the well that was currently laced with large quantities of pure and potent vervain that he himself, had extracted not too long ago for his plans in keeping the moonstone safe.

Mason let out a guttural yell that echoed around him in the eerie night, and for the sixth time since coming out here, he checked the time on his phone. Shifting nervously, he recalled the event that took place right after Tyler handed over the moonstone.

 _He was kissing her divine lips, basking in her soft embrace and her velvety skin, hungry for more of her. His nimble fingers went to rip out her top in the confined space of her car, when all of a sudden, his arms were empty and the cold breeze impacted with his wet lips._

" _What was that stunt today that you pulled with Damon and Stefan Salvatore?" Katherine demanded, her eyes narrowed in anger. Mason shrugged and shot her his most charming, arrogant smile, "I thought you'd be happy about that."_

 _Katherine pursed her lips in response, not looking the least bit amused, "I want you to_ _ **stay away from them**_ _."_

 _Anastasia's crude words hit him once again like a ton of bricks; before today, he would have dismissed Katherine for being worried over his safety against two vampires, but now, now he couldn't ignore the protective tone in Katherine's words – she wasn't worried for him, but for… for_ _ **them.**_

 _ **Katherine loves Stefan! Not you!**_ _Mason shook those thoughts away and plastered a fake grin on his face, "Why do you even care?"_

 _And he caught it. The way her eyes widened for a fraction and how she immediately backtracked. Katherine wasted no time in achieving skin contact, stroking his chest in a seductive manner, "I don't want you to get distracted. I need you to find the moonstone."_

 _He slowly smiled at her and watched as her eyes lit up with delight, "You got it?"_

" _I got it," he declared with a chuckle. Katherine planted a passionate kiss on his lips, but Mason wasn't consumed by her any longer, too busy acknowledging the fact that he had been a blind idiot, played by a gorgeous and manipulative vampire-_

"Mason?"

He was abruptly snapped out of the painful memory upon hearing the cautious sound of Anastasia's voice and his heart clenched in agony. Ana-Banana, the niece he loved and babysat over a decade ago, feared _him_ , and that more than anything was a sucker punch to his gut. Smiling widely at her to quell her worries, Mason said, "Thanks for coming, Ana."

Anastasia shrugged nonchalantly, though her shoulders were squared as though ready for any conflict, "You texted me to come. I came. Still don't know why I even bothered. …What do you want?"

"You were right," he whispered in a defeated tone, "I-I met up with her an hour ago, and… she's just using me. The whole time, I was blinded by her beauty and her crafty lies. I just, I wanted to be free of this curse, and I blindly stood loyal to the first person who offered to liberate me. I'm sorry, Ana." As he approached her nervous form, Mason took the fact that she remained rooted in her spot as a small sign of victory.

Anastasia bit her lower lip, eyes narrowing in suspicion, "How do I know that this isn't all some elaborate ruse? That this isn't a trap, and that Katherine didn't send you here?"

"I guess I deserve that," Mason chuckled ruefully before slowly gripping her wrist, uncurling her hand, and slapping the moonstone onto her open palm, "Katherine had me search high and low for this moonstone. From what I have been able to deduce after your speech today when you mentioned George, my ancestor… Katherine said she knows it exists, that she _personally_ saw it. I'm guessing she personally handed it over for something in return. She wants it back."

"And you're giving it to me," Anastasia drew out each word in uncertainty. Mason nodded and gave her a warm smile, "And I'm giving it to you."

"Why?" she breathed out, sounding vulnerable. Mason tucked a loose curl behind her ear in a tender fashion, just like he always used to with her and Caroline when they were toddlers, "Because you're family, and I've been a fool to trust _her_. I'm trying to earn back your trust here, Ana-Banana, and fight on the same side. If you're willing to forgive me that is."

Anastasia's only response was to beam so brightly, she could put the sun to shame, and throw herself into his warm and strong embrace, the moonstone clutched firmly in her closed grip.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

" _You see_!" Sága smugly smirked at her siblings, "It all worked out in the end. I only had to plant one harmless vision into her dreams and the future vastly changed. My actions set everything into motion."

Ástriðr loudly scoffed and whirled around to face her arrogant and impulsive sister, "WE have already discussed this LONG ago, Sága! We cannot intervene in the mortal plane, and especially _her_ life! YOU were the one to have the prophetic vision of the future, YOU informed us that she is not ready, and now you contradict yourself. Explain that, sister dearest," she sneered, placing both hands firmly against her hips.

Sága sheepishly grinned at her siblings, and her parents, "While I acknowledge the truth in your statement, I said she was not ready yes. But that was not an implication declaring that we cannot lend her a helping hand from time to time. Her father will come back empty-handed and you know it, Ástriðr. I'm just pushing things along," she innocently declared.

"Enough squabbling children!" their mother brusquely insisted, sharing a concerned frown with her husband, whose sapphire eyes had been solely fixated on his third son and seventh child, Heilagr during the entirety of his children's argument. "Heilagr, before Sága's impulsive interference," here he sent the aforementioned princess a stern glance, to which she shamefully ducked her head, "The werewolf had been approaching death. Now what of it?"

Heilagr's grim expression morphed into one of utter bafflement, "Well, the werewolf had a reaping scheduled in the near future, however," his sapphire eyes looked far away into the distance, and to anyone other than him, he looked to be staring at nothing in particular, "Well, after Sága's meddling, the werewolf's fate is ambiguous. The black shadow retreated and he is now being tailed by a shade of gray."

Urðr, the sixth daughter and twelfth child, found herself to be on the receiving end of her father's intense stare and her siblings' inquisition, all of them silently asking for her opinion as she was the sibling to be blessed with the innate power over fate. "His fate had never been set in stone," she admitted in a smooth tone, her eyes dazed as she assessed the werewolf's fate, "Even when the black shadow loomed over him and Heilagr scheduled his reaping. Now, with Sága interfering in Earth's business, his fate _is_ set in stone," she determined with a smile.

 **A/N:** **The end of this chapter! I hope you liked it?! XD**

 **(1)I know, I know. I confused you with the introduction of these new and mysterious characters inhabiting this new and equally mysterious land. But please bear with me. The King, the Queen, and their fourteen children are VERY important to this story. I told you during the events of season one that Anastasia's nature will be revealed during season 2, and by the end of Season 2,** _ **everything**_ **will finally make sense. So be patient. ;) (2) I tried changing the whole Mason/Stefan/Damon scenario, but for the purpose of the future plot-lines, I had to have Stefan captured alongside Damon, because then otherwise, Caroline wouldn't have revealed herself to her mother because let's face it, at the moment, she doesn't give two shits about Damon – harsh truth), and Stefan wouldn't build a tolerance to human blood. (3) I hope you liked the tongue-thrashing our dear Anastasia gave Liz in defense of Caroline, as well as Mason in regards to Katherine using him! XD (4) So, any opinions over Mason? Next chapter will set his fate. So, should he live or die? The poll will end by next chapter. (5) Mason is on Team Ana! He defected from Katherine! Or did he? Muahahaha. Just kidding. Or am I? LOL! (6) The moonstone is now in Ana's possession. Would that change anything? (7) BTW; the new characters I introduced, I know it is very confusing, BUT each sibling have an inborn gift. As the story unravels, I will reveal what each siblings' powers are. If anyone is confused, send me a review, and I will answer your questions during the next chapter! XD**

 **Next chapter; a lot of things change. There are a lot of sides to take && decisions will be made that will change the future of some of the fates of our favorite TVD characters. Be patient and enjoy the ride! **_**It's gonna be a bumpy ride!**_ **;)**

 **R &R.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Guest** **– I am sorry but Damon and Anastasia are never going to happen. It just contradicts Ana's entire personality; she would never fall for someone who not only killed her brother, but continues to harm her loved ones. Besides, when I first started this story, I already had a pairing in mind and it is set in stone. I hope this doesn't put any Damon/Ana pairing fans off and continue reading this story! XD**

 **Guest** **– I will be writing the names and powers of the 14 siblings, the King and the Queen… eventually. As for now, I'm keeping it hush-hush for suspense. By the end of season 2, I will have the list written down for everyone to see! XD**

**– The sixteen royals are NOT part of an actual myth. They are in fact all OCs and 100% my creation along with their dimension. About your guesses in regards to the moonstone… I have an idea about it, but I keep changing its plot … so for now, the fate of the moonstone is undecided BUT it will definitely differ from canon! XD**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **Chapter 28:**

Pacing kept her motivated; she was fatigued, and overwhelmed, and currently, had difficulties with concentrating due to the overload of abundant scheming she was undertaking. In addition, she was suffering from a guilty conscience, and to make matters worse, she had to deal with her baby brother's stubbornness.

"For the _umpteenth_ time, Jer, _no_!" Anastasia groaned as she paused in her erratic pacing and rubbed her temples, "God, I'm thinking of penning a spa day to escape from all this," she muttered to herself. Naturally, her bubby vampire best friend easily overheard her and nodded her head fervently, her blonde curls bouncing on its own accord, "I'm _so_ in!"

Jeremy huffed at them and made a bitch face, but just as his lips parted to spew out his incessant complaint, the door leading to the adjacent bathroom opened and a freshly bathed Mason appeared, drying his damp curls with a towel. Anastasia pivoted around and sat on Mason's bed, "Now that Mason is done primping himself up, can we get down to important matters?"

Mason fondly rolled his eyes and ruffled Caroline's hair as he made his way to the closet and took out a pair of shoes to slip into. Ever since Mason handed over the moonstone as a sign of good faith, and solidly chose Anastasia's side, all the tension had eviscerated and they were all brought together as a team. Mason wasted no time in apologizing to Caroline with full sincerity, promising that he wasn't in on Katherine's devious plans, and if he had an inkling he would have tried stopping her or warning them. However, there were no grudges… Mason was as much of a victim as they were, after all, Katherine played him like a fiddle, and Mason, driven by desperation, was blindsided by hope… hope of escaping a life of torment.

"You can't honestly blame me, Ana-Banana. Now that I know the truth about _her_ , I'm not thrilled to pimp myself out. The only reason I am, is for our cause," Mason stated, his nose wrinkled in disgust. Simultaneously, Anastasia and Caroline sent him identical pitying grimaces, while Jeremy made a noise of disgust at the mere thought of sex with somebody that shared the same face as one of his sisters. "Anyways," Mason cleared his throat, "Katherine bought my love-stricken act, unfortunately, I had no choice but to promise that I'll handover the moonstone by tonight."

When he left Mrs. Flowers' Bed & Breakfast, Katherine parted him with an 'I love you' and Mason felt like an even bigger fool over the fact that, once upon a time, he believed her empty promises and declarations of love. But to maintain his position as a spy on Katherine's side, he had to stomach his self-hatred and the nausea, and reciprocate her words.

Anastasia nodded at him and pinned Caroline with her inquiring gaze. Since it was the last day before the vervain left her mother's system, Caroline slept over and was given the task to spy on Stefan and Elena in the morning with her enhanced hearing. They had yet to discuss the information she eavesdropped on, preferring to congregate at the Lockwood Mansion and hash everything out together. But the guilt was overwhelming – Stefan was a friend. Unfortunately, until he cut the umbilical cord that attached him to Elena, he was on the opposing side.

Caroline shifted uncomfortably, "Why couldn't Lexi spy on them again?"

"Because right now, Lexi is Switzerland. She's neutral in this supernatural dilemma. I promised that unless we need her help on something that is directly against Katherine, I'll leave her out of everything," Anastasia glumly retorted. Lexi was Stefan's best friend, and in relation, she couldn't plot against Damon, which firmly placed her in the middle and in a tough position. For the sake of everyone's peace of mind, Anastasia left Lexi and Lee out of her conspiracies. Caroline nodded in comprehension, "Right. Elena is still feeding Stefan a few drops of her blood so he could build a tolerance and be stronger. Stefan will be here to help decorate for the masquerade ball since he doesn't trust Mason, so heads up," she grimaced at Mason, "You're gonna be on close observation this afternoon."

Anastasia tightly clutched Mason's forearm in a firm grip. They had been impatiently waiting for Damon's retribution against Mason for his part in exposing him to Sheriff Forbes, and all the waiting was getting on Anastasia, Caroline and Mason's nerves; which brought the recurring argument between the Gilbert siblings to be brought up. "Ana-"

" _No_! No, Jeremy. It's too dangerous!" Anastasia interjected, stubbornly averting eye contact with Jeremy's furious gaze. Jeremy grinded his teeth together and approached his obstinate yet favorite sister, "You know, Ana, you're being awfully hypocritical right now! Elena keeps on insisting that I don't interfere in all the vampire drama and you're taking a leaf out of her book!"

"There's a difference Jeremy and you know it!" Anastasia snapped. Comparing her to Elena was a _low blow_ and it took all her willpower to keep her voice down as they didn't want to bring Carol or Tyler's attention to the covert meeting currently taking place in Mason's room. "I'm trying to protect you! I don't trust Damon around you. He already killed you once and that was _before_ he even knew about your resuscitation ring!"

Mason and Caroline smartly remained silent, not wanting to butt heads with the squabbling siblings. Jeremy's face however, softened upon hearing Anastasia's reasoning and he pulled her into a tight embrace, "Look, Ana. I want to help. I understand where you're coming from, and if the shoe were on the other foot, I'd probably react the same way you are right now, but… you already have Mason spying on Katherine, Caroline is spying on Elena, and you're doing all the scheming and protecting. You have a heavy burden and I want to help. Please, _let me help_. With or without your agreement, I'm going over there to play my part, but I'd feel a hell of a lot better if I have your support."

"Ana, sweetheart," Mason cautiously spoke up, "Jeremy has a point. You can't cover him up in bubble wrapping and keep him in the sidelines. He's already a part of all this. Let him help."

Anastasia grimaced and her shoulders slumped in defeat, "I guess I'm outnumbered then," she chuckled dryly, "A few months ago, I told them we weren't the Scooby Gang fighting the supernatural forces of evil and here I am, creating my own fight team." Rubbing a hand over her weary face, Anastasia finally nodded in acquiescence, "Fine Jeremy. I won't fight you on this. But, _please_ , be careful, and keep your guard up, you hear me?"

Half an hour later, Jeremy found himself knocking on the front door of the Salvatore Boarding House, his face a mask of confidence as he prepared himself for the part he had to play to keep his family and friends safe. Jeremy knew that his sister feared for Mason's life; unlike his sister and Caroline, he wasn't as close to Mason as them since by the time Jeremy became aware of his surroundings, Mason had already graduated Mystic Falls High School and had ditched town. The man wasn't only a pivotal family figure and slight role model to the two blondes, but he was his aunt's best friend, and a friend of his uncle's, and he would do everything in his power to keep Mason Lockwood safe, which was the main motivational reason for him bringing up the suggestion of him spying on Damon by playing the ally façade.

The door abruptly swung open, and Jeremy found himself facing an unreceptive vampire. "I need to talk to you," he curtly uttered before Damon had the chance to spout off some snarky comment. Raising an eyebrow, annoyance colored Damon's face, "And _why_ do I need to talk to you?" and without waiting for the appropriate response, he went to slam the door in his face. Jeremy, having expected such a hostile reaction, quickly extended a hand forward to halt its procedure, "Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet."

" _Wow_ , fascinating," Damon breathed out in mock enthusiasm before flashing him a deadpanned expression, "Not enough."

Anastasia was nothing if not methodical; she knew it would take something big and equally hard to ignore for Jeremy to win Damon over, and for that reason, she had painstakingly prepared a script for him to memorize and sequentially feed to Damon with Mason and Caroline's help. Suppressing a smirk, Jeremy reiterated Anastasia's script verbatim just as Damon attempted to close the door again, "But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone. A special rock connected to the werewolf legend. _That's why_ he's here."

Damon paused in his administrations of sending the youngest Gilbert away, "A moonstone?"

"And I know where it is," Jeremy added with gusto.

 _Hook, line and sinker._

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Caroline made the decision to avoid her mother and spend the morning with Anastasia for two reasons: she didn't want to be a recipient to her mother's disgust, and she was in no mood to confront Damon, who was currently at the Boarding House with Jeremy and Alaric, looking into the moonstone's background – they were privy to the inside information due to Jeremy constantly texting them with updates that were being sent by the hour, mostly to give Anastasia peace of mind.

"Hey, Stefan," Mason grinned as the cautious vampire walked past him. Anastasia rolled her eyes, knowing that Mason was trying to edge him on by not asking about Sheriff Forbes, or looking surprised in regards to his survival. Snapping out of his shock, forest green eyes sparkled with comprehension once they locked onto disappointed sapphires, and Stefan inwardly sighed, sending the blonde a morose smile before walking away.

Caroline narrowed her eyes on Mason, "You're enjoying this _way_ too much. You should take this seriously, Mason. Just because they haven't reacted yet, doesn't mean you're safe." And again, Mason ruffled her blonde locks, prompting a growl of irritation, "Don't you worry about me Care-Bear, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Now, if you ladies will excuse me, I have boxes to unload before Carol unleashes her wrath on me," he smirked, parting them with a cheeky wink.

The two blondes smiled fondly at his retreating back and focused their attention back to the decorations they were meant to be arranging. Looking up, Anastasia noticed Matt sorting through masquerade masks with Elena, but seemed more interested in watching Caroline like a hawk, "So… how long are you going to keep avoiding Matt?"

"I can't be with him, Ana. Not only am I dangerous due to me being a newbie undead teenage girl with blood cravings, but how am I supposed to be with him, knowing that his sister is dead and I can't tell him? The guilt is too much," Caroline sadly imparted, bottling up the tears that were threatening to spill. Anastasia linked arms with her in a show of support just as Lexi materialized beside them, "Hey girlfriends, how's it going?"

"Where's your better half?" Anastasia inquired. Ever since Lee joined Lexi in Mystic Falls, the two of them had been inseparable and basically, attached by the hip. Lexi smirked, eyeing the decorations in interest, "With your better half."

Caroline snorted in amusement, "I _cannot_ believe how well Ezra and Lee are getting along. It's so bizarre if you think about it… the vampire hunter befriending the vampire. How ironic."

Anastasia rolled her eyes, "As opposed to Alaric and Damon's dream team. I mean, Damon slept with his wife before he killed her, even if it was with Isobel's consent. Now that's some ironic shit right there." Unlike Elena, Anastasia wasn't affected by Isobel and had no problem with causally speaking about her biological mother in conversation.

Suddenly, Caroline let out a sharp intake of breath as she tucked a blonde strand behind her ear and tuned in to a private conversation taking place from afar with her acute hearing. Anastasia watched in a mixture of trepidation and alarm as the exuberance melted away from the two blonde vampire's features, only to be replaced by grim horror. "What is it?" she demanded, fear seeping into her tone.

"Damn it!" Lexi hissed, "So much for being Switzerland!"

"Mason accidentally bumped into Bonnie, Ana," Caroline portrayed the perfect picture of cool and collected, but her eyes betrayed her, and currently, they were depicting unmitigated fear, as her baby blues bored into Anastasia's sapphires. "Bonne got a small vision with the tactile contact. She saw Mason in an intimate position with Katherine, but mistook her for Elena… _until_ she told Damon and Stefan who set her straight. Now that they think that Mason is working with that doppel-whore, they're gonna target Mason."

Anastasia frantically gripped Caroline's wrist so tight, crescent shaped marks appeared and swiftly disappeared due to her quick healing. "Did you hear them _explicitly_ plan something against Mason?" she demanded in fearful tones. Much to the two blondes' surprise, it was Lexi who spoke up, deciding to share her insight, "No. But it won't take them long to come up with a plan of action. I can hear them," she scrunched her brows together in concentration, "They're persuading Bonnie to help them by saying that he's a threat to Elena."

While Anastasia began hyperventilating over Mason's fate, Caroline shrewdly inspected Lexi, "What happened to being Switzerland?"

"I may be neutral here, but I like Mason… despite the fact that he almost killed my best friend, I know it wasn't intentional. Stefan was simply caught in the crossfire, and Damon's thick skull is incapable of understanding that if he keeps pissing people off, he'll end up dead! I won't have Mason's death on my conscience. In fact, I'm disappointed with Stefan for humoring Damon's murderous intentions, especially with him knowing how much it would end up hurting Ana."

Lexi squared her shoulders in determination; Anastasia befriended Lexi and introduced her to Caroline, and without them, her only friend would be Stefan. They showed her a new way of life, and without Anastasia, Lexi would be ten feet under due to Damon's nefarious schemes. Screw being Switzerland… if it came down to Elena's protection, or Anastasia's, she wouldn't hesitate in siding with the spirited blonde. "Whatever plan you're hatching, I'm in," she smirked, succeeding in bringing out smiles of gratitude from the two blondes.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Bonnie Bennett was in a pickle.

Her friends were dropping like flies. In retrospect, she was partly to blame for being alienated from her friends. After Caroline's vampire status became known, she admittedly treated the blonde with nothing but cruelty, and to that extent, she lost Anastasia who was fervently loyal to the newly-turned vampire. And if losing two out of three of her best friends due to her prejudice, weren't bad enough, this morning, she suddenly realized how out of the loop she really was! Elena confided in her that she and Stefan pretended to break off their relationship due to Katherine's threats; Bonnie however, didn't have a clue that they were supposedly broken up in the _first place_!

The consequences of interfering with vampire business concluded with the death of her grams, which made her bitter, but it wasn't until Elena informed her that her grams died for nothing, and that the tomb vampires managed to escape, did the loathing of vampires manifest in her. Unlike her, her three best friends borne no hatred to those abominations; Elena was dating a vampire and had a bond with his bloodthirsty brother, Caroline was now a vampire, and Anastasia had no shortage of friends from the bloodsucking race. She was the odd one out, and that, made her lonely.

For that reason, when she received a vision upon touching Mason, her confusion surmounted, unable to believe her best friend would be intimate with her aunt's best friend… she couldn't believe how out of the loop she was, and so, she had no qualms with informing Stefan of the odd conundrum. But it wasn't Elena, it was her evil ancestor, and to make matters worse, the Salvatore brothers want her help in putting Mason down, who she knew meant a lot to Caroline and Anastasia, and therefore, placed Bonnie at an impasse.

Decision made, Bonnie glared at the volatile vampire, "Damon, I'm not gonna help you hurt him!" She may not be on speaking terms with the two blondes, but that didn't mean she would purposely hurt them by contributing to the murder of a man they looked up to. In addition, Tyler was still mourning the death of his father; he didn't need to grieve his uncle on top of that.

"Mason Lockwood's a _werewolf_ , Katherine's _evil_. _They're_ the bad guys. _Really_?" Damon scoffed in disbelief, his eyes blazing with outright fury, "You're gonna play morality police with me right now?" but when Bonnie wasn't swayed by his words, he decided to bring out the big guns – Bonnie's major weakness. "Let me put it to you another way… they're a threat to _Elena_. So you, _witch_ , are gonna get over yourself and _help_ us!" his voice was a mixture of menacing and cajoling, and Bonnie was suddenly torn.

At that moment, Stefan hung up on Elena and approached them, a soft smile curling on his lips, "Yeah, he meant that as a question with a ' _please'_ on the end."

Damon rolled his eyes and flippantly uttered, "Absolutely."

 _Anastasia and Caroline's happiness or Elena's protection?_ Bonnie's shoulders slumped in defeat and she inwardly prayed for forgiveness. Her heart clenched as she played the helpless girl act, especially when Mason jovially approached her and lend her his aid, not suspecting that he would be facing a world of torment for being a gentleman.

"I'm sorry," she whispered after she halted the pain infliction spell and watched Damon knock him unconscious. As Bonnie Bennett clambered into Mason's jeep, she didn't just pray for forgiveness, but hoped that she was doing the right thing, and that her part in capturing Mason wouldn't come to bite her in the ass later on.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

"Anyone seen Mason?" Tyler called out, piquing Anastasia's interest. However, her interest was instantly subdued when Stefan, of all people, offered a response, "He uh, he took off. He said he wasn't sure when he'd be back." No, Anastasia wasn't imagining the contrite look on Stefan's face.

Caroline left an hour ago to get some alone time with her mother before compelling her to forget the past three days, and just as Anastasia ripped her arm from Lexi's comforting hold to confront Stefan, did her phone ping with a message from Caroline, informing her that Damon and Bonnie just arrived towing an unconscious Mason.

"Ana-"

" _Don't_!" she motioned for him to remain quiet, "Don't bother, Stefan. Don't even _think_ about feeding me lies. I thought you were different, but you're not. You're just like him, aren't you?" it was futile to hide her expression of hurt, and Stefan felt like somebody had punched him in the gut, his guilt intensifying when Lexi gazed at him with disappointing eyes. "Mason's my family. Damon's your brother. I get it. Despite our friendship, you'll always choose Damon, and I'm not asking you to go against him. I know the importance of family, Stefan. So … I'm putting our friendship on hiatus. As of right now, you mean _nothing_ to me. And I promise you, if Mason ends up dead by your brother's hand, I'll rip this town apart and unleash hell on you and Damon, and I won't rest until you feel my pain."

Stefan's face shone with alarm and a sliver of fear passed through his forest green eyes, "Ana, please, just-just listen. We had no choice. Mason _exposed_ us! He gave us _no choice_!" he pleaded for her to understand. The last thing they needed was a vengeful Anastasia on a warpath, because deep inside, despite Anastasia being a novice, he knew that she would make a formidable enemy.

Anastasia looked unimpressed and her gorgeous features, those eyes that always shone with love and happiness in Stefan's presence, now only portrayed a pronounced sneer and malevolent eyes. "There's always a different choice. But instead of taking the time to do what's right, you prefer to take the easy and the cruel way out. It might interest you to know, Stefan, that Mason was used by Katherine and he defected her two days ago. He's on our side, but right now, with your betrayal… you're on the opposing side." Before she walked away, she let out a bark of humorless laughter and spat out, "You and Damon are just like Katherine. I don't know why I thought differently. After all… she sired you."

Lexi frowned at her best friend, "Ana saved my life, Stefan. She protected us, and she'd do anything for those she loves. I love you Stefan, but … I can't even look at you. You better pray that Damon doesn't kill Mason, otherwise, not even I will be able to protect you from Ana's wrath."

Stefan watched in dismay as Lexi ran after Anastasia, but before he could process the dilemma, he received a text from Bonnie: **Look in well. Old Lockwood property.**

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Torturing Mason was a blast, in Damon's personal opinion. His tormented screams were like music to his ears. "You can hurt… good to know. I was afraid you were gonna be some beast mass with no affinity for pain." But he couldn't help but frown in disappointment when Mason's wound rapidly healed after he pulled out the iron poker, "Oh, but you heal quickly. Not good." He shrugged nonchalantly, eyes glimmering maliciously, "Guess I'll have to keep applying pain."

Mason inwardly cursed himself for letting his guard down, but in retrospect, not even Anastasia could have predicted Bonnie Bennett rooting for Team Damon. He would just have to suffer through whatever torture methods Damon concocted and pray for somebody on Anastasia's side to intervene.

So… Katherine. How do you know her? What is she up to?" Damon spoke as though they were old chums catching up over a cup of coffee. Mason merely spat on the floor, preferring to suffer in silence and not give the bastard the satisfaction of riling him up. He was two days too late. Two days ago, he would declared his love and loyalty to that manipulative bitch, but now… now his eyes were open, and if he had to die, he'd die bravely and not cower in fright.

Damon snarled impatiently, "I have all day." and without further ado, he thrust the white hot iron poker into Mason's stomach; the werewolf gritted his teeth and tried to contain his anguished screams, to no avail.

Jeremy walked in at that moment, staring in horror at Mason's bloody state. He had already informed Anastasia that Mason was held captive and being tortured by Damon, but never in his wildest dreams did he expect the situation to be so gory. Mason's cobalt blue eyes subtly shone with relief, and when Jeremy grudgingly relayed to Damon the effects of wolfsbane, Mason nodded in approval. In order for Jeremy to infiltrate the Salvatores and become their spy, he had to act the part, and sharing crucial information would garner Damon's support.

"What else did you read?" Damon demanded, leaving Mason's side for the meantime. Jeremy scrolled through his phone, "Well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people and another one says… well, it's toxic," Jeremy quickly sent Mason an apologetic look and he prayed that Anastasia would show up already – he couldn't just stand there and watch Mason suffer.

Mason let out a groan and Damon smirked gleefully, "I'm guessing toxic." He snatched the plant from the box Vanessa Monroe sent Alaric and approached Mason, "What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" but Mason remained silent, prompting an impatient and aggravated Damon to brush the wolfsbane across his face. His skin started to burn and sizzle and he couldn't help but scream yet again. " _Why is she here?!_ " Damon snarled.

"You can keep torturing me, Damon. Doesn't mean I'll give you any answers," Mason sneered, finally deeming Damon with a vocal response. Damon narrowed his eyes and shoved the plant into his mouth, watching the negative effect it had on him with morbid fascination. "Why do you want the moonstone?" he demanded, trying a different approach.

Unable to withstand the gruesome scene any longer, Jeremy snapped, "If he was going to say anything, he would have already!" While Damon ignored him, Mason subtly shook his head in warning and spat out, "I'm done talking."

"Yes, you are," the double meaning could be heard in Damon's tone. "It's time to take a walk, Jeremy."

"I'm staying," Jeremy stubbornly shook his head, "I'm staying, Damon. He's had enough, just let him go!" Growling in irritation, Damon super-sped over to Jeremy and grabbed him by the throat, "You wanted to be a part of this? Well, here it is! _Kill or be killed_!" he sneered menacingly, "The guy's a werewolf; he'd kill me the first chance he _got_! So, you suck it up or _leave_!"

At that moment, the voice both Jeremy and Mason had been hoping to hear, permeated the air, consuming them with hope and relief. "If I were you, I'd let go of my brother, Damon. NOW!"

Surprised, Damon released Jeremy and gaped at Anastasia in a mixture of shock and fury, " _You_!"

"Me," and while Anastasia sounded calm, her expression was contorted in murderous rage, and only Lexi's comforting grip kept her in check. Without disconnecting her blazing orbs that were currently orange, from Damon, she addressed the room. "Lex, untie Mason. Jer, go wait by the car, we'll catch up to you in a bit." Not wanting to test the waters, Jeremy walked out of the Boarding House, running into a despondent Caroline who was currently escorting her compelled mother out the house.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Lexi," Damon snarled and just as he went to pounce on Lexi and stop her from releasing Mason from the chains, he let out a groan of palpable agony and dropped to the ground. Anastasia's irises kept alternating from the orange flames, to her natural sapphire shade as she glared intensely at Damon, a hand outstretched and her fingers bent in a claw gesture. Lexi easily carried Mason's weight, and both, the vampire and the werewolf were frozen in a horrified trance as they watched torrents of blood gush out of Damon's mouth, ears, eyelids and nose.

"Ana… what are- what are you doing to him?" Lexi hesitantly asked. She smartly stayed out of the confrontation, knowing that it would be suicidal to intervene with Damon's punishment. Anastasia portrayed utter nonchalance as she calmly spoke over Damon's anguished yells, "I'm purging his body from all the blood he consumed until he reaches the state of near desiccation. Hurts, doesn't it, Damon?"

It was only once Damon's skin had a greyish sheen did Anastasia abruptly release him from her wrath. Approaching him with calculated steps, the blonde Gilbert made sure she held his complete attention before pulling out the moonstone from her purse, "Mason was kind enough to hand it over. You see, Damon, I believe in the old adage of know thy enemy. You're pathetic!" she spat, "At least Mason finally saw reason, unlike you who believed Katherine loved you! Take the fact that I allowed you to live as an unnecessary act of kindness. But heed my warning, because it's the last time I will repeat myself. Leave. Mason. Alone!" before she walked out, Anastasia smirked sinisterly, "Oh, by the way, if I were you, I'd go check up on Steffie. Your little witch just led him to a well filled with potent vervain believing the moonstone was there. Adios!"

Lexi helped Mason into the backseat and Anastasia immediately sped over to the Lockwood Mansion, "You okay, Mase?" Lexi clucked her tongue in dismay as she grabbed a box of tissues and started cleaning off the visible blood.

"Thanks for showing up on time, Ana-Banana. A minute later and I'd have been a goner," Mason grimaced. Lexi however, fixed the blonde Gilbert with impressed eyes, "How did you do that? In there, I mean…"

Parking the car by the Lockwood Mansion, Anastasia seemed disturbed as she turned to face her brother, her pseudo-uncle and her vampire friend, "I have absolutely no idea. I just… I wanted him to desiccate and be weak. I wanted him to be as defenseless as Mason was, and it just… happened. I have absolutely no idea what I'm capable of and… and that terrifies me."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

If asked, Damon would wholeheartedly admit, that when he was furious, he acted out, and nine times out of ten, he'd end up pulling off an incredibly stupid act that he would later come to regret.

After Anastasia left his near-desiccated form with a perfectly alive Mason Lockwood and the moonstone he had been pursuing, he weakly made his way to the basement and nearly depleted his supply of blood bags before making use of his enhanced speed to Stefan's side where he found Elena and Bonnie yelling hysterically over the well, unable to do anything but watch as Stefan drowned in vervain. Naturally, he came to his baby brother's rescue and both Salvatores were currently sitting in the living room, basking in their failure.

"She's always ten steps ahead of us. How the hell does she do it?" Damon snarled, knocking back his glass of bourbon and promptly adding a refill.

Stefan glumly shook his head in response; he still felt weak after his dip in vervain, but most of all, he was depressed over losing Anastasia and more importantly, her trust. "Damon, enough is enough. We can't keep aggravating Ana. You keep pushing her and pushing her. You're testing her limits! She managed to desiccate you in less than a minute. Her powers are growing by the day, and one day, she'll snap and end up killing you."

Damon rolled his eyes in frustration. He wasn't one to show fear. He played by his own rules, and if Anastasia Gilbert wanted to make an enemy out of him, then he'll show her that he could be equally, if not more, formidable. Decision made, he grabbed Mason's phone that he managed to stealthily grab before the rescue squad arrived and redialed the last number called, completely overlooking the consequences of his impulsive action.

"Damon! Don't-"Stefan was cut off as Katherine's voice echoed in the room. "Mason, you should have been here an hour ago!"

"Wrong boy toy," Damon taunted, ignoring Stefan's failed attempts of shutting him up. Stefan facepalmed, he knew what his impulsive, hotheaded and vindictive brother was doing… Damon was enacting revenge on Anastasia, which didn't bode well for either of them.

There was a startled gasp from Katherine's end before she pulled herself together and nonchalantly retorted, "Damon. For once you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you?"

"You assumed _wrong_ ," Damon smugly negated, "Did you know that your wolf was plotting against you and gallivanting behind your back with Anastasia Gilbert? Should have kept him on a tighter leash. Mmmhmm, no snarky comeback? Well that's a first," Damon was reveling over the fact that he succeeded in rendering the infamous Katherine Pierce speechless, a feat said to be impossible, "Anyways, just thought I'd clue you in… He gave blonde Gilbert the moonstone, so I guess you lost your wolf and your mystical rock."

Finally, _finally_ , Katherine found her voice, "You have _no_ idea what you've just done."

Ignoring Stefan's glare of horror, Damon mocked her, "Awww. Did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm _so_ sorry. But really, you should be thanking me-"he was cut off by the unnerving laughter echoing around the room, followed by Katherine's dark and menacing reply. "Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails, a plan C, then a plan D, and… you know how the alphabet works, don't you?" she taunted, "Besides, once I'm done, you'll wish you never called, Damon. Send my love to Stefan."

And with that ominous farewell, Katherine Pierce hung up. Damon grimaced, a shiver going down his spine, "Okay, I'll admit… I shouldn't have done that."

"Damon… what have you done?" Stefan's face portrayed nothing but horror, terrified over what the consequences would be. At that moment, Lee and Lexi barged inside, both of them sporting furious glares; they had obviously overheard the entire call. Lexi flashed over to Damon and put all her strength into the one hand she used to slap Damon, "Whatever happens next Damon, is on you!"

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Much to Alaric's annoyance, Jenna insisted on Mason joining them for dinner. Alaric shadowed Jenna around the kitchen and alternated in sending distrustful glares toward a flippant Mason and aiding Jenna with the cooking. Elena on the other hand, remained glued to Alaric's side, keeping her guard up with Mason's presence. Anastasia and Jeremy however, were ecstatic and spent the entire time conversing with the werewolf until dinner was served.

The house phone rang, interrupting their dinner and Jenna returned a minute later, holding the phone out to the twins, "Ana, Elena, it's for both of you."

"Who is it?" Elena frowned, trading baffled looks with Anastasia. _Who would want to talk to both of them at the same time?_ Jenna merely shrugged and secluded herself in the kitchen, leaving Elena to place the call on speakerphone, "Hello?"

Anastasia's blood froze at the devious voice that echoed around the room, "Hello Elena. I presume dear Anastasia is next to you?" Mason, Jeremy and Alaric hovered over them, each one of them sporting identical expressions of horror.

Clenching her fists, Anastasia spat out, "Katherine! What do you want?"

"Oh, I'll be getting back to you on that, _Anastasia_ ," the sneer could be heard from the other end, and Anastasia and Mason traded uncertain glances as Katherine continued with relish, "Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning? I will _always_ know, Elena. I _will always_ be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how _easy_ it was to get inside of your house? To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume, to convince her to stop drinking her special tea?"

For the first time in a long time, Anastasia and Elena felt like they were on the same side – they have a common adversary that brought them together. Tears cascaded down Elena's face, "No!" In unison, the five of them who were aware of the supernatural entities in Mystic Falls, all looked up to scrutinize Jenna, who was humming merrily in the kitchen, rummaging through the drawers.

"And Anastasia… you should let Mason know that Damon is in possession of his cellphone. In fact, you can thank Damon for blowing of your little act of subterfuge. I have to hand it to you, I was oblivious of the betrayal, but your cover is blown now. Thank Damon for me will you?" the glee was evident in Katherine's voice, and Anastasia felt like she was about to implode with negative emotions, her hands itching to strangle that bastard Salvatore. "Anyways, Jenna's been my little spy for days now. But unlike you, Elena, and Mason of course, Jenna actually _listens to me_. So… when I suggested that the world would be a much better place if she were to just…"

"NO!" Anastasia and Jeremy shouted; Jenna had a knife held in the air, and before the five of them could spring to action, Jenna stabbed herself in the stomach.

"Jenna, no!" Elena cried out.

Mason was the first to reach Jenna's bloody form, and for the first time, he felt grateful that he triggered his werewolf curse due to the enhanced speed he gained. One hour later, each one of them were pacing in the waiting room, waiting for an update as Jenna was briskly wheeled into surgery.

Another hour later, Elena departed the hospital as she went to confront Stefan and finally respond to Katherine's threat by breaking up with him. Alaric left to pester the nurses for an update, leaving Anastasia behind with Jeremy and Mason. Her hands were trembling with fierce and murderous rage… for now, Damon wasn't the problem. He would get his comeuppance for confiding in the doppel-bitch, but at this moment… Katherine needed to suffer for her part in harming sweet, innocent Jenna who had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the supernatural uproar.

"She's going to pay, Ana. I don't know how, but she's going to pay," Jeremy resolutely told her, pulling her into a suffocating embrace and allowing her to sob her heart out. Mason had fire in his eyes as he nodded in agreement, "I'm with you. I won't rest until Katherine pays for harming Jenna!"

Unseen to them, Anastasia's irises changed from sapphire to onyx to orange, before returning to its natural shade. It was time she took matters into her own hands. Jenna could no longer remain blissfully oblivious to the dangers lurking in the shadows. Power surged through Anastasia's veins, awakening a monster that was roaring for release and for vengeance to be doled out.

 **A/N:** **I hope you liked this chapter! XD**

 **(1)So Mason didn't die! YAY! I was never going to kill him.** _ **Why**_ **? Because Mason Lockwood actually plays a huge role in this story. But what exactly? You'll find out later… (2) Did you like the introduction? Ana/Mason/Caroline/Jeremy banding together. You see… there is the Scooby Gang, and then, there is Anastasia's Gang. With Ana around, things will be dealt with a lot differently. ;) I hope you liked it? (3) Damon and Bonnie are currently on Ana's blacklist, but for now, she's concentrating on revenge against Katherine. Which will be shown next chapter during the masquerade ball! ;) So excited for that part. (4) About the Stefan/Ana fight… Ana feels betrayed over the fact that Stefan was helping Damon kill her uncle figure, but at the same time, she grudgingly understands where he's coming from as she cannot ask him to go against his brother. (5) Next chapter… the masquerade ball & Katherine's downfall. It will definitely be interesting. ;) oh, and all Elijah fans, hold on to your seats… he'll be showing up soon! YAY! XD**

 **R &R.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **Chapter 29:**

She should be at the hospital dutifully standing by Jenna's side, for in less than an hour, her aunt would be discharged and ordered to remain on bed rest for the entirety of the weekend because if she ripped her stitches then there was a huge probability that Jenna could hemorrhage and, god forbid, _die_. But the blood coursing through Anastasia's veins were singing with potent power, urging to be unleashed, and at the mere thought of that doppel-bitch, Katherine Pierce, she bubbled with malevolent power and had nearly blown apart the waiting room last night due to her impatience. For that reason, Mason called Ezra and Caroline and basically demanded they take her home to relax and calm down until Jenna was discharged, while he waited alongside Jeremy, Elena and Alaric.

Since her newly-compelled mother was none the wiser about the horde of vampires running amok in Mystic Falls, Caroline decided to sleepover, and the second the incensed blonde Gilbert awoke in the morning, Ezra picked the two blondes up and took them out for breakfast at Mystic Grill, all three of them waiting for either Mason or Jeremy to update them over Jenna's condition.

"I feel like a third-wheeler here," Caroline grumbled, absently stirring her café latte while her eyes stalked Matt's every move. Ezra chuckled at the vivacious blonde and shifted Anastasia closer to his side. Feeling much calmer, Anastasia snorted loudly, eyes twinkling in amusement, "I don't know _why_ you feel that way. I mean, you haven't _once_ spoken to us. The entire time you've been-"

"Gawking and… quasi-stalking Matt. Yeah, yeah, whatever," Caroline waved her hands dismissively, though a furious blush colored her cheeks. Rolling her eyes at the adorable couple, Caroline abandoned her booth and shot them a mock-glare, "I'm gonna go talk to him. Be right back."

At that moment however, Matt happened to be passing by their table and found himself on the receiving end of Caroline's intense stare. Shifting uncomfortably while trying to quash the bubble of hope surging in his belly at the sight of his ex-girlfriend who dumped him out of the blue, he hesitantly inquired, "Do you need something?" In sync, Ezra and Anastasia swiveled their stares from Matt to Caroline, who was struggling to use her words, "Uh, n-no. I uh, I need to use the little girls' room," she blurted out before scampering away, her face beet-red in mortification.

Matt nodded and let out a sigh of desolation, evoking Anastasia's pity, "Matt, are you okay?"

"No, not really, but-"the blonde busboy forlornly chanced a gander at the closed door of the girls' bathroom and plastered on a fake smile that looked _very_ painful, "I will be. Do you guys need anything?" Leaving Ezra to check on her mortified best friend, Anastasia sauntered over to the bathroom, and with every step, she felt the unknown power in her veins thrash violently, her fingers crackling and emitting silver and red sparks, alerting her to a threat nearby and she barged into the bathroom.

Her power crackled to a climax at the sight unfolding before her eyes, and before she knew it the sink exploded into pieces and crumbled into powder, prompting Katherine to hastily release Caroline from the steel chokehold and gape at the blonde Gilbert in alarm. Anastasia opened her arms in invitation, just in time for Caroline to seek solace in her best friend's protective hold, and the two blondes glared at the smirking doppel-bitch, who try as she might, didn't succeed in fully masking her palpable fear. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here, threatening another of my loved ones, _Kitty-Kat_ ," she sneered.

"Don't be like that," Katherine smirked, batting a hand in nonchalance, "I heard poor Aunt Jenna survived. I certainly didn't expect that. Lucky girl. Clumsy… how _does_ one stab oneself?"

Anastasia lifted a hand, hoping her unknown power would abide by her will and blow Katherine to smithereens. But Katherine, noticing the tell-tale sign and not wanting to have the same fate as the sink, used her enhanced speed to appear behind them by the bathroom door, "I wanted Caroline to deliver a message, but since you showed up, Anastasia, you made things _a lot_ easier. I _want_ the moonstone or I'll rip this town apart until it rains blood. _Tonight_ ," she promptly added, "At the masquerade ball."

The two blondes blinked at the spot Katherine just vanished from. Caroline titled her head to squarely face Anastasia, fear the main emotion in her eyes, "What do we do? Should we just, give it to her?" Clenching her teeth in fury, Anastasia adamantly shook her head, "That doppel-bitch isn't getting jackshit! But what she will be getting, is a fucking stake to the heart. Come on, let's get out of here."

"Hey babe, Jeremy just sent me a text…" Ezra trailed off, noticing the sudden drop in mood and he quickly pulled Anastasia into his arms, "What is it? What happened?"

"Katherine happened," Caroline provided, one hand subconsciously rubbing her neck where the aforementioned had previously throttled her. No further explanation was needed, and the three of them hastened to the Gilbert Residence.

Jenna's face lit up upon seeing Anastasia, who expertly concealed her anger and hugged her aunt, basking in the loving embrace. Ezra and Caroline subtly took Mason and Alaric aside to relay Katherine's threat giving Anastasia the opportunity to approach Jeremy, who was in the midst of a heated debate with sanctimonious Elena.

"She tried to kill Jenna. We can't let her get away with that!" Jeremy snarled in a whisper, disbelieving eyes trained on Elena who was gathering the necessary ingredients for lunch. "Yes we can. If it keeps us safe then we can," she confidently claimed. Glaring at her, Jeremy spat out, "And what if she tries something else?"

Elena pivoted around, a bitter smile taking precedence on her features, "She won't. Katherine hurt Jenna because I didn't do what she said. I'm not doing it now, me and Stefan are over. She wins, the end," she shrugged. Jeremy gaped at her with a look of disapproval, "You are being naïve and you know it."

Deciding it was time to make her presence known to her siblings, Anastasia placed a comforting hand on Jeremy's shoulder, her withering glare never detaching from her twin's stubborn posture, "Screw naïve, you're the epitome of narcissism! It's always about you, huh, Elena?" she sneered in loathing, "The world just revolves around poor little Elena Gilbert. Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but it doesn't! If you'd wake up and smell the fresh air and accept the fact that not everything is about you, then you would have noticed that you haven't been Katherine's only target! John, Jenna, Mason, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline. Even me! We're all on her shitlist! We've all been a victim of her manipulations! Hell, she _killed_ Caroline!" Elena recoiled at the onslaught and Anastasia wearily shook her head, "Whatever, I'm out of here. Make yourself useful for once and watch over Jenna. C'mon, Jer."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

"What are you all doing here?" Damon sneered at the unwelcome party congregated in his living room. The next thing the volatile vampire knew, his entire form was blasted from his spot and he went crashing into the wall, leaving behind an impressive Damon-shaped hole. Everyone gaped at a smug Anastasia as she lowered her hand, " _That_ , was for telling Katherine about Mason and I which ultimately led to Jenna's accident. Compared to what you deserve, you got lucky. The only reason I'm not desiccating your ass is because we've got bigger fish to fry than one cocky, backstabbing fucker, so if I were you Salvatore, I'd keep your flippant remarks to yourself!"

Damon recovered swiftly and flashed over to the blonde with his vampire visage on display and the overwhelming desire to rip her heart out, when Stefan and Lexi intervened and promptly shoved him away. "Enough, Damon!" Stefan yelled, both his hands stilling his brother and firmly planting him in his place, "Katherine made a move, we need to work _together_."

"Besides, it's nothing you don't deserve," Ezra sneered, molding Anastasia's back into his chest, "Because of you, we have a five-hundred-year-old vampire on the loose out for revenge, Jenna nearly died, and Mason cannot spy on Katherine anymore. So quit the damn superiority complex and sit the fuck down!" Damon's eyebrows rose in surprise as he scrutinized Mason, but knowing he was outnumbered and curious over Katherine's latest scheme, he sprawled on the couch and listened intently as Anastasia and Caroline took it in turns to cite Katherine.

Stefan grimaced, "She wants to do it in public. Losing Mason as an ally threw her off guard." Damon was in instant agreement, "She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks."

Mason however, let out a humorless chuckle, "See that's your problem. Overconfidence. I spent a year as Katherine's confidant and I got played as a fool. _Don't_ underestimate her. You two may have a past with her, but you were never privy to the person behind the façade and her many schemes. And neither have I, for that matter," the werewolf quickly added, having foreseen Damon's retort, "All I'm saying, is that we shouldn't underestimate her. If she said she has a Plan B, C, and so on, then believe me, she does."

"So," Anastasia clapped her hands together, grabbing everyone's attention, "For once, we have a common adversary. Let's put together a kickass plan so that we can put an end to her once and for all."

Damon nodded; if Anastasia could put her grudge aside for the time being then so could he. "Where's Alaric? We need to stock up on his vampire arsenal."

"He decided to stay with Jenna and Elena, keep watch over them," Ezra imparted, pointing at the box of weapon by his feet, "Since I'm his protégé, he trusted me in distributing and exhibiting the proper usage of these weapons. Come on." Damon, Lee and Jeremy immediately shadowed the mini-hunter as he laid the plethora of weapons onto the table and started demonstrating each intricate weapon. "This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size…"

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Bonnie walked in, hugging her grimoire to herself and staring with wide eyes at the mass congregated in the Boarding House, "What's going on?"

"We're going to kill Katherine," Mason bluntly supplied. Bonnie's eyes threatened to fall off their sockets at the sight of a _very alive_ and _completely relaxed_ Mason, sitting in the very exact room she and Damon had chained him in only yesterday afternoon. Mason shot her a cheeky smirk, "No hard feelings, eh Bons?"

"Speak for yourself," Anastasia and Caroline simultaneously grumbled, both of them glaring daggers at Bonnie who recoiled backwards in guilt. Just as she parted her lips to most probably spew forth some drivel meant as an apology, Anastasia cut in, "If I knew you'd be pitching for Team Damon, I would have kept an eye out for you yesterday. Never would have pegged you as the murdering type, Bon-Bon."

Bonnie subtly winced at the barb, "Look, I didn't want anyone to die. He was a threat to Elena."

"And everything is _always_ about Elena, screw the consequences, right?" Caroline scoffed, ignoring Stefan's wince as she glared in disbelief at the person who supposed to be her best friend. In an effort to prevent a full-blown catfight from taking place, Stefan took Bonnie aside to relay the plan they had all meticulously maneuvered before she showed up. Hearing Bonnie's adamant refusal, Anastasia decided to cut in, "Bonnie, Katherine needs to be isolated so we can deal with her. Now, either you do a spell to trap her in a room so we can confront her or get out and stop wasting our time."

Lexi sighed in exasperation; she knew that Anastasia and Caroline missed the Bennett witch, but her holier-than-thou attitude was only succeeding in alienating herself from the two blondes. "If you're uncomfortable with helping us, then we need to know from now so we have enough time to come up with another plan," Lexi gently informed her, allowing the witch to mull over her response.

One hour later, the hubbub declined as the group sat in a circle. Stefan cleared his throat, "Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." His statement was instantly met with derisive snorts from Anastasia, Jeremy and Mason, all three of them itching to eliminate the doppel-bitch from their lives.

"So you three are definitely in then," Damon quipped before leveling the others with a solemn, piercing gaze, "Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out… _Caroline_ ," he immediately snapped his electric orbs toward her in expectation.

Caroline scoffed and stubbornly folded her arms against her chest, "As if. She killed me. Fair's fair."

"Bonnie. You with us?" Anastasia inquired. Bonnie hesitated briefly until she met the hopeful gazes of Anastasia and Caroline, who despite their rift, would always be her best friends and her stubbornness faltered. She smiled timidly at them, "I'm in. _But_ no one gets hurt."

"Except Katherine," Mason smirked. And for once, Damon was in full agreement with the werewolf as a devious grin materialized on his handsome features, "Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Lucy Bennett hated the fact that she was subjugated to Katherine Pierce. Not long ago, the bitch saved her life and she was indebted to her, just like her ancestor Emily Bennett had been; it wasn't exactly a motivating factor since Emily's forced loyalty to Katherine Pierce culminated in a gruesome death along with ninety-nine other witches. Katherine called, she came; that was Lucy's life. To make matters worse, Lucy had no choice but to act friendly with the bitch, who had yet to explain why she needed her aid. The only information Katherine bestowed Lucy, was that she was to be her plus-one to a Masquerade Ball at Lockwood Mansion.

"What's with the hair?" Lucy found it odd that Katherine was straightening her trademark curls. Katherine rolled her eyes in response, her tone heavy with distaste, "I'm impersonating my dull-as-dishwater doppelgänger Elena. She has the _worst_ taste."

Lucy smirked, unable to hold herself back from plainly pointing out the obvious, "Except in men," Katherine glared in response, but Lucy was unaffected- the bitch needed her, "Isn't it a risk pretending to be her in front of the entire town?"

"I've gotten quite good at it actually and everyone's gonna be in masks," Katherine shrugged, "It's for some feed this, something charity. It's for a good cause, Lucy." God! Lucy hated that damn smirk of hers. Lucy grabbed her stilettos and plopped onto the bed, casually digging for information, "Hum, okay. Well, have you actually seen the moonstone before? I always thought it was some made up legend."

The vampire grimaced, "I _have_ seen it and I need you to help me get it back."

 _Ugh, vague much?_ Lucy inward grumblings halted as she took in Katherine's uncomfortable expression and the penny finally dropped. All pretenses were forgotten; Lucy gaped at the vampire in shock, "You want me to break the curse? Don't you!?"

Katherine's eyes narrowed in warning, "Let's just get it first. I can't imagine the motley crew are just gonna hand it over without a fight." Lucy made an irritated noise, feeling demeaned all of a sudden, "So what? You need me as backup?" She despised the fact that the Bennett Line was being lowered to such disgrace when it came to Katherine Pierce.

"That's one way to put it," Katherine shrugged, coating her lips devilish red.

Five minutes later, Katherine acquiesced in giving Lucy the secluded privacy to perform a linking spell, linking the Gilbert twins to Katherine. She didn't know how much time passed, but she succeeded in linking Elena to the bitch, which left… blood trickled down Lucy's nose at an alarming pace, and she felt a powerful force fighting brutally against her. Lucy felt a chill trickle down her spine, goosebumps erupted on her skin and she let out a bloodcurdling scream; the spirits weren't attacking her, in fact, Lucy could sense her ancestors were trying to appease the powerful force responsible for punishing her and she could hear whisperings of her ancestors pleading to spare her life.

Finally, Lucy was released from the invisible shackles restraining her and her doe-eyes took in the result of her linking spell in unmitigated terror. Only Elena Gilbert was linked to Katherine Pierce.

"I can smell blood. I assume it worked then?" Katherine drawled, uncaring over Lucy's wellbeing. Lucy nodded, plastering a convincing smile, "Just as you wanted, girl. All done."

Lucy Bennett was no fool. There were more powerful factors involved, powerful factors hell-bent on protecting Anastasia Gilbert. There was no denying it, but the Spirits and the Bennett Line deeply feared the mysterious force. She'd rather suffer Katherine's wrath than the wrath of beings she knew nothing about. Question is… who exactly was Anastasia Gilbert? Why was she being fiercely protected, while her twin sister wasn't? _And_ who were the powerful force that had the Spirits bowing to them?

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Anastasia Gilbert was hands down, the belle of the ball.

What with her stunning long evening gown with a sleeveless, sweetheart neckline enhancing her well-endowed cleavage, formfitting bodice with a mermaid silhouette that shamelessly accentuated her hourglass figure and deep curves, embellished with a long hemline, a long stretch satin skirt and a sash train, and lastly a detachable gold belt garnished around her waistline to match her gold platform heels and gold eye-mask. The dress was a bright red, contrasting with the golden hue of her skin and golden, bouncy curls, illuminated by the flames belonging to the hired fire-throwers.

Ezra was the recipient of innumerous envious glares, all of them enthralled by the captivating beauty that radiated confidence, poise and utmost elegance. Tyler seemed to be affected the most, for he had yet to come to terms with him and Anastasia's breakup. Compliments shadowed the blonde, and even Damon Salvatore found himself completely speechless, unable to locate a riposte that would no doubt aggravate the fiery blonde.

"Ana, wow, you look-, you look gorgeous," Stefan blatantly gawked at her, distracted from his argument with Damon in regards to killing Katherine for good. Snapping himself out of his daze, he smiled sheepishly at the couple and offered a hand, "I was meaning to talk to you. Do you mind if I steal your date for a bit, Ezra?"

"Not at all," Ezra placed a chaste kiss onto her forehead and allowed Stefan to whisk her off to the middle of the dance floor, smiling in amusement at the many heated glares he was on the receiving end of by most of the male population of Mystic Falls. Ignoring them, Ezra started quizzing Damon about their plan while watching their surroundings like a hawk for the Elena lookalike.

Anastasia couldn't suppress the mellifluous giggle from escaping her lips once Stefan rapidly twirled her and subsequently dipped her. Smiling in delight at the ray of sunshine in his arms, Stefan respectfully positioned his hands around the mesmerizing blonde. "I wanted to apologize for my part in kidnapping Mason, Ana. Mason was spying for you and I helped ruin your plans," he grimaced, forest green eyes locking in on Mason who was dancing and laughing jovially with an equally exuberant Caroline in his arms. "He's a good guy, and I don't know what I would have done if Damon's plan worked. You're one of my best friends, Ana. I can't lose you."

"You're _not_ going to lose me. Unlike Damon you weren't the mastermind behind the whole torture-murder-Mason incident, and you would never kill Jeremy to blow off some steam," Anastasia couldn't withhold the shiver of fear at the reminder of seeing her baby brother's limp form on the ground and vacant, unseeing eyes. "I understand the importance of family, Stef, but I have my priorities. Elena and Damon _both_ have a habit of screwing everything up, and you blindly follow them, to hell with the consequences." upon seeing the grimace on Stefan's face, she flashed him a soft, understanding smile, "I'm not telling you to leave Elena high and dry, nor am I asking you to abandon or conspire against your own brother… all I'm saying, is to look at _all_ the perspectives, study all the options. You have the ability to change their minds, to make them see sense, to change things."

Stefan chuckled, "Your faith in me is inspiring, Ana." She cheekily winked in response and they continued dancing in an amicable silence, when Stefan broke it shortly after, "So our friendship… is it still on hiatus?" he smirked. Anastasia let out a bout of tinkling laughter, unconsciously drawing attention to them, "No, Stef. Hiatus is officially over-"

"How _sickeningly_ sweet," the dark, unwelcome voice of Katherine Pierce interjected their friendly banter as she appeared by their right, glaring ferociously at the unaffected blonde, "I'm jealous."

Anastasia wrinkled her nose, "Ugh, I was wondering what that repugnant stench was." Stefan's grip tightened on her, "What do you want, Katherine?" he asked, hoping to distract the malevolent brunette from reacting to the blonde's insults.

"Dance with me," her words were a mixture of demanding and enticing. Stefan's eyes flickered from her offered hand to Anastasia's face, surprised when the blonde winked and extricated herself from his hold, "Go ahead. She seems desperate; just don't forget to disinfect your hands once the dance is done. From what I've heard, Kathy here has no shortage of suitors, she might be infected." Laughing to herself, Anastasia joined Ezra and Damon, feeling pity for Stefan as he was currently forced to listen to Katherine's incessant bitching.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Jeremy watched in fascinated awe as Bonnie started spelling an isolated room with a minuscule variation of the tomb-sealing spell. Truth be told, he found the many supernatural entities to be utterly captivating; he already witnessed vampires and werewolves in their element, and he was undeniably curious regarding the potent power his favorite sister held, but ever since he discovered the existence of supernatural beings, he had no information about witches… until know.

He itched to interrogate Bonnie about her magic and its intricacies, unfortunately she wasn't exactly forthcoming about her gift and she had this unbreakable barrier separating her from her peers, which saddened him. If only she could find it in herself to accept vampires instead of smearing them on principle.

"Done." Bonnie sounded exhausted; her chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace and perspiration shrouded her forehead in response to casting such a powerful spell by her lonesome. Jeremy kindly offered her his arm and after a brief moment of hesitation, Bonnie uncertainly tucked her hand into his elbow and allowed him to escort her out of the spelled room.

Eyeing her tucked grimoire, Jeremy failed in suppressing his unquenchable interest, "Can you do all the stuff that's in there?"

Taken aback at the sudden yet genuine interest, Bonnie shrugged, "I mean it takes practice. I've worked on some small spells. Spells that only do good. I don't want to know too much," she bit her lower lip, "I don't particularly enjoy any of this, in case you haven't noticed." And therein lay her guilt; she was a Bennett Witch, according to her Grams' grimoires, Bonnie should embrace her gift and take pride over the fact that she belonged to a powerful, archaic lineage, and here she was, stubbornly ignoring her heritage and trying to escape her identity.

"Yeah but you're 100% witch, that is so cool," Jeremy beamed; he didn't know why he wanted to help Bonnie out, but the desire to help her was overwhelming. Bonnie gave him an odd look, "It's anything _but_ cool. Did your family journals tell you what happened to Emily? Or what about my Grams? It never ends well for people like me."

Jeremy nodded absently in response while sending a text to Stefan and Damon about the room being ready. "You know Bonnie. You're lucky you know what you are. You were left with grimoires informing you of your family's legacy. Ana isn't as lucky. She's spent months trying to hone her powers and search for the reason behind them. I get it, you're trying to avoid your predecessors' fate, I do. But I think you're going about it the wrong way. Most people would kill to have magic, or like my sister, to understand her genesis. Don't abandon your legacy Bonnie, embrace it."

Bonnie found herself beguiled by Jeremy's words; _when did little Gilbert grow up?_ Suddenly, her expression slackened and she felt a sudden breeze. Her eyes narrowed in on a woman with long chestnut waves and a light mocha complexion and without any warning, approached her, "Excuse me, do I know you?"

Lucy smiled benignly, "No, I'm a plus one, I know no one, but it's a great party though," she chirped before hastily retreating.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked. Bonnie hugged herself, staring nonplussed at the woman's retreating back, "I just got a weird vibe. Let's find Damon." She didn't know why, but Bonnie felt like she _knew_ the stranger. _But how?_

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

The plan went down smoothly, albeit with a few bumps along the way, such as poor Aimee's death at Katherine's hand. Jeremy planted the seed of doubt that had Katherine storming toward Caroline who had triumphantly lured the doppel-bitch into the spelled room, where Anastasia, Mason, Stefan and Damon were hidden and impatiently waiting to rip the vampire apart.

"Hello Katherine," Stefan calmly abandoned his hiding spot to confront the brunette. Katherine zeroed in on the lone stake in his hand and let out an arrogant scoff, "You don't _really_ think that you can kill me with that now, do you?"

Anastasia and Mason traded looks of uncertainty in response to Katherine's overconfidence.

"No, but _they_ can," Stefan simply uttered. Katherine had ample time to grab a stake that Damon shot at her from the compressed weapon on his wrist, before getting stabbed in the back, courtesy of Mason Lockwood. " _Mason_!" she hissed, eyes widening mid-scream, "And Anastasia! Four-on-one, _really_?" Stefan ignored her jibes and joined the fray, but Katherine was too quick. Anastasia stretched a hand forward, willing her molecules to pop and her blood to clot.

Katherine collapsed on her knees, screaming in agony and completely defenseless. Stefan and Mason grabbed her from behind, and Damon rushed forward, a stake aimed at her cold, black heart, when all of a sudden, Jeremy appeared by the door, his face contorted in alarm, "STOP!" The stake froze a hairsbreadth away from plunging into her heart and Anastasia reflexively dropped her hand, releasing Katherine from her hold as they all gazed at Jeremy in confusion – all but one smirking doppelgänger.

"You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!" Jeremy rushed out. Anastasia vented out her anger by grabbing what looked to be a _very_ expensive vase and hurling it against a wall, watching in bliss as it smashed into pieces, "Sorry Mase, I'll pay for that."

Slumping against the wall, Mason chuckled dryly and batted a hand, "Forget about it."

Katherine glowered at them and picked up a fallen stake, angling it toward the inside of her palm, "You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? _Wrong_! And something tells me that _my_ _witch_ is _better_ than _your_ _witch_." and with that elaborate gloating, she proceeded to drag the sharp end of the stake against her palm, drawing blood. Damon growled at her and snatched the accursed weapon from her possession as Stefan barked at Jeremy to check on Elena.

"What the _fuck_ are you staring at?" Anastasia demanded, unable to withstand being the focus of the doppel-bitch's unwavering attention. Before the Salvatores and Mason could blink, Katherine materialized by Anastasia's side and forcibly opened her palm, blinking in confusion at her unblemished palm, "What? Tha-that's impossible!"

"What are you blubbering about?" Damon snapped, confused over why Katherine was having a breakdown concerning Anastasia's palm. Mason pushed Katherine away and pulled Anastasia into his protective hold, prompting Katherine to explain, "I had my witch link _both_ Elena and Anastasia to me."

Anastasia smirked at that, "Huh. Might want to take back your praise about your witch being better. She did a job half-done. _Too bad_ ," she mock-pouted. Thirty minutes later, and they all sat huddled on the futons, mind-numbingly bored to tears.

"Ana, Mason, you two _can_ leave whenever you want, the spell only keeps vampires in," Stefan offered; unlike him and Damon, they were breakable in comparison to Katherine and she could snap at any moment and tear them apart. Anastasia merely shook her head and snuggled deeper into Mason's chest, "I'd rather be here to witness if Katherine actually has a heart once we rip it out after the spell is lifted." Damon and Mason chuckled at that, prompting a wounded expression to shroud Katherine's features and she glared at Mason, "I can't believe you betrayed me for _her_! I gave you hope for a painless future, I gave you my love –"

Mason violently rolled his eyes, "Oh, please. Spare me the dramatics and the unrequited love bullshit, Kathy. _You used me_ , you compelled my best friend to attack me until I killed him, _you're_ _the_ _reason_ I triggered my curse. Now tell me, what part of _all that_ is a sign of your love? You're _incapable_ of love!" he spat out, drawing an impressed look out of Damon, who was only too quick to add his opinion, "You're just an evil slut vampire who only loved herself."

Vindictive chocolate orbs gleamed and she buried the hurt to mull over at another time, "What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite."

"Oh, that Damon died a _long_ time ago," Damon scornfully remarked. Katherine shrugged, taking relish in adding salt to his wound, "Good. He was a bore."

"Better a bore than a heartless shrew," Anastasia shot back, surprising Damon with her heated defense over his person, "Oh don't be surprised Day. We may have had a falling-out, but I'd pick you over that slutty identity-stealing cow anytime." Damon allowed himself a small smile, touched at her words despite his love-hate relationship with her at the current moment. Katherine gritted her teeth together and snapped out, " _Where is the moonstone!?_ "

Anastasia casually inspected her polished red nails, "With me. And I'm in no hurry to spill the beans Kitty-Kat. But since you're in a conversational mood why not tell us a story, starting with, what do you want with it?" she demanded. Chocolate orbs narrowed and the hate was palpable in the air; deflecting the question, Katherine decided to do what she usually did best: stir trouble. "Does Elena enjoy having the Salvatore brothers worship at her alter?"

Stefan and Damon traded uncomfortable glances, before averting eye contact. On the contrary, Anastasia and Mason watched the entire scene in amusement, which only added to Katherine's frustration, seeing as her plan drastically failed. Stefan sighed forlornly, "That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think that we can see right through you?"

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend," Katherine retorted. Her eyes suddenly lit up, which meant nothing good. "Kiss me, Damon. She'll feel that too," she cajoled in a seductive manner. Anastasia groaned loudly, having had enough of the stupid Elena debacle, and without further ado she waved a hand, hurling Katherine against the wall and swiftly pointed the stake at her heart. Katherine's eyes widened in confusion which only surmounted when the blonde ignored the Salvatores pleaded yells to stop.

"You know what, Kitty-Kat? I'm disappointed in you. Truly," Anastasia sneered, making sure to lightly scratch the sharp end of the stake against her ribcage, eliciting a wince out of the brunette, "You didn't dig deeper when you moseyed into town, because if you did, then you'd know that I _hate_ my own twin," if possible, Katherine's eyes widened even more at her declaration, "You'd know that unlike your love-stricken exes who seem to have a nasty habit of falling for your carbon copy, I have absolutely _no_ desire to protect Elena and _all things Elena_! My parents _died_ because of that bitch, so if killing you means killing her, well that's just a bonus," Anastasia had a sinister glint in her eyes that honest to god, terrified the 500-year-old survivor, and she gulped loudly. "The only thing keeping you alive Katherine, is my insatiable curiosity. And I am interested in the moonstone. Speaking would save your life. So why don't you be a dear, and _start. Talking._ "

Anastasia flipped the stake into the air and deftly caught it before releasing a trembling Katherine from her hold and joining Mason by the futon, ignoring Stefan and Damon's awed expressions. Damon sensed it was all an act to get Katherine talking, Stefan however, he had a bad feeling that Anastasia truly wished her twin death… only Mason knew the truth – that Anastasia was severely conflicted.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Caroline was too late.

In her defense, they never expected Katherine would target Tyler since an already triggered werewolf was taking residence in Mystic Falls. Matt was obviously compelled by Katherine to pick a fight with Tyler until he died, in the exact same way Mason triggered his werewolf gene. Caroline barged into the deceased Mayor Lockwood's office in time to elbow Matt hard in the face, succumbing him into unconsciousness; unfortunately the doppel-whore really did have a Plan B, C, D and so on, because Sarah happened to be Plan B in case Matt failed.

"Matt failed. If Matt fails, I can't," Sarah uttered in a monotone. Caroline only had time to shout at Tyler to watch out, but she was sadly too late.

Sarah drove a paper knife into Tyler's chest and he reflexively shoved her away. The force had Sarah's head hit the corner of the desk and collapse onto the ground and with Caroline's enhanced hearing, the soothing thrum of a heartbeat was missing from her unconscious form.

For a brief moment, Tyler was paralyzed in fear as he recalled his uncle's explanation in regards to triggering his curse. Unconsciously, he kept shaking his head in denial before he dropped down to the ground beside Sarah's form and hysterically started shaking her, "No, no, no! Come on, wake up! Sarah, open your eyes, _wake up_! This can't happen, oh no, this _can't happen_. This can't be happening! _Sarah_! Sarah, get _up_! Sarah! Open your eyes! This can't be happening! Not like this!"

Sympathetic to Tyler's plight, Caroline slowly ambled toward them and double-checked what she already knew by placing two fingers on her neck and feeling for a pulse. Tyler's head fell backwards and he let out an agonizing scream which shook Caroline to the core, " _Tyler_! Tyler, what's happening?"

"Get away!" he roared as his eyes turned into a startling amber shade

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

"Fine, so when I struck a deal with George Lockwood to help me fake my death, he bartered for the moonstone. Happy now? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Katherine sneered at the blonde. Anastasia rudely yawned before shrugging nonchalantly, "You're getting warmer. No, what I want to know, is _who_ you're running from."

Katherine predictably clammed up, and swallowed harshly, "Nobody. Anyways, my plan would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't _in_ the tomb," and here she glared pointedly at an unconcerned Damon, "Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how _inconvenient_ your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both, honey," Damon drawled back. Stefan shared an exasperated eye-roll with Anastasia and decided to try his luck at interrogating Katherine, "Why do you need it back?"

"I love you in a suit, so dashing," Katherine flirted. At that moment, Lexi decided to grace them with her presence, much to Katherine's vexation. "My guess, it wasn't hers to begin with. In 1864 she faked her death, I bet you _anything_ that moonstone belongs to her pursuer and she wants in back to bargain with her life," Lexi smirked, hitting the nail if Katherine's disgruntled expression was anything to go by.

Anastasia frowned in perplexity at her friend, "Lex, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be manning the fort outside with Lee."

Lexi grimaced, her warm chocolate eyes gleaming with sorrow, "Yeah, change of plans. Care sent me. Katherine here is chockfull of surprises. She compelled Matt and some chick to attack Tyler until he triggered his curse. He accidentally killed the chick and Caroline is trying to do damage control by covering with the police."

"You homicidal bitch!" Mason's entire form shook with uncontrollable rage and his cobalt blues flashed an amber hue as he glared at an incredibly smug Katherine, "My nephew didn't deserve your wrath!"

Katherine let out a cruel scoff, "I don't take betrayal lightly, Mason. There's the consequence of your betrayal. Your nephew was simply collateral damage." Anastasia quickly sprung to action before Mason could lunge at the doppel-bitch, "Mase, go take care of Tyler. He needs you right now, not Care. Go, we can handle this." With one last murderous glare in Katherine's direction, Mason stormed out of the room and Lexi replaced his vacant seat beside Anastasia.

There was a tense silence in the room as they all processed another activated werewolf in Mystic Falls, coupled with the reason behind Katherine's desperation for the moonstone. Katherine continued to provoke Damon, while the two blondes and Stefan watched in exasperation.

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake _right through your heart_ ," Damon threatened, only receiving a flippant response from the doppel-bitch, "God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?"

Just as Anastasia prepared herself to burn the bitch, an unfamiliar woman stepped into the room with the moonstone in her hand. Anastasia watched in boredom as Stefan and Damon argued with Katherine's witch in regards to giving up the stone; unknown to everyone, the moonstone was a fake. When Mason handed over the moonstone, Anastasia made a detour to Richmond and procured an exact carbon copy of the stone from some spiritual voodoo store, and subsequently mailed it to Gloria in Chicago, asking her to imbue artificial magic into the stone. This morning, Gloria magically transported it back and she kept it in Bonnie's possession. Therefore, the authentic moonstone was currently hidden in her secret safe in her bedroom, the latch laced with potent vervain for safety precautions.

It was best Anastasia didn't keep all her eggs in one basket, and she knew having the real moonstone in her possession would come in handy in the future.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over," the witch coldly demanded.

"Done," Katherine acquiesced. The witch narrowed her eyes, "I owe you _nothing_ ," she emphasized.

Katherine glared at her, "I said _done_. Give it!" The second the moonstone touched her skin, Katherine dropped to the ground, her breathing raspy and constricted. The witch maliciously glared at Katherine's pitiful form, "You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a _Bennett_ witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that."

Stefan's heart clenched, panicked, "Wait, Elena!"

The witch smiled softly at her gaping audience, "Elena's fine. The spell is broken, she'll heal quickly. Bonnie is with her." To everyone's surprise, the unfamiliar witch squarely faced Anastasia, "You're Anastasia Gilbert?" and upon receiving an affirmative response, nobody missed the flicker of fear that passed through her warm orbs, and her next words were directed mostly to her, "I apologize for my involvement." and she departed.

"Umm, why is she terrified of you Annie?" Lexi inquired, taking the words right out of Stefan and Damon's mouths. But the baffled blonde shrugged, frowning at the oddity, "Beats the hell outta me. I don't know the lady. Stef, Day, take care of that whore, I'm gonna see my boyfriend, cheerio!" she chirped out, inwardly smiling at her success. The moonstone was safe, her friends were safe, and Katherine was finally out of the picture. The only downsides were Tyler's fate, and Aimee and Sarah's death.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Bonnie spent the last few minutes loitering by the parking lot, desperately searching for the witch she trusted with the moonstone. Just as she was about to give up, her eyes zeroed in on a familiar face and she beamed with joy, "Hey! _Wait_! Please, wait!"

Lucy halted in her steps to face the novice witch and smiled, "Hey, I'm sorry about that spell. Damn vampires, they pull you into the middle of it _every_ _time_."

Bonnie nodded in fervent agreement, "How do I know you? When I gave you the stone, how did I know I could trust you?" Lucy smiled knowingly, a tenderness to it that Bonnie only ever related with her Grams, "That feeling you got, you ever felt it before?"

"Being around family. My grams," Bonnie woefully uttered. If possible, Lucy's smile widened, "My mother is Joanna, first cousin twice removed from Pauline, niece of Sheila, AKA…"

"Grams?" Bonnie whispered, her eyes watering with tears, "We're related?"

Lucy nodded, feeling bad for her little cousin who lost her only relative and was left to drown in supernatural business, "Yeah, we kind of are. It's nice to meet you Bonnie. Seeing you tonight was a wakeup call for me. I got to stop letting vampires control me. So thank you for that." But just as she turned to leave, Bonnie implored her to stop, eyes shining with desperation, "Please don't leave! I have so many questions. I don't _want_ to be in the middle either. _I hate it_. How do I stay out of it?" she didn't want to end up like Emily or her grams.

Lucy gave her a sympathetic look, "Unlike me, you're one of the good ones, Bonnie. The middle of it is _exactly_ where you need to be," she suddenly hesitated, her voice dropping to a whisper, "What do you know about Anastasia Gilbert?"

Perplexed and completely taken aback by the random topic, a bemused Bonnie replied, "She's one of my closest friends and the twin of my best friend… _why_?" she ended on a suspicious note. Lucy unconsciously shivered and rubbed her arms in an effort to eliminate her goosebumps, "She's dangerous, Bonnie. I can't exactly explain it, but… I was supposed to link her to Katherine as well, and I was viciously fought by some unknown force and the spirits had to persuade them to allow me to survive," at Bonnie's frightened expression, Lucy tried alleviating her fears, "Just take care around her, cuz. Don't cross her. I don't think she even knows about this, alright? …Don't worry, you'll see me around," she beamed and without another word, she left, leaving a confused and slightly terrified Bonnie by her lonesome trying to process the new alarming information.

"Hey, I was gonna head home," Jeremy's cheerful voice broke Bonnie from her melancholy, "Can I offer you a ride?" he frowned; up close, he could tell that Bonnie seemed distressed, "Are you okay?"

Bonnie nodded rapidly; no way was she about to tell him her cousin's suspicions about his eldest sister. "When did you get your driver's license?" she teased, suddenly seeing Jeremy in a new light. Jeremy rolled his eyes and dangled his car keys, "I'm not a kid anymore, Bonnie," amusement colored his tone.

"I'd love a ride home," Bonnie hesitantly smiled at him.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Anastasia was plagued with guilt; in all her excitement over her plans reaching fruition and ridding the town from Katherine, she failed to notice Ezra's opposing sentiments regarding the entire supernatural hubbub. He put on a supportive façade and helped out when needed, but spending three hours locked in a room with vampires when she had the option of leaving them and staying by Ezra's side… well, his composure finally broke into tatters.

What kind of girlfriend was she? Anastasia felt like the worse girlfriend in the world. Ever since Katherine arrived at Mystic Falls, she barely spent any leisure time with Ezra without any supernatural interruptions. She dolled herself up and wore an expensive gown, hoping that she and Ezra would end the night in the throes of passion… instead, the second she left Stefan and Damon to get rid of Katherine, she was met with an abrasive Ezra. He wasted no time in berating her and setting her straight before storming out and leaving her behind, trusting that she would get a ride with Jeremy or Elena – who couldn't help but investigate why Stefan was at the Masquerade Ball and showed up in casual attire.

Anastasia blew away a loose curl that fell onto her face and forlornly trudged down the sidewalk, searching for Elena's car, or even Damon's, she wasn't in a finicky mood at the moment. Mason would have forced her to take a guestroom, but she didn't want to intrude, especially now that Tyler was a triggered werewolf, and a hysterical Tyler was the last person she wanted to be around right now.

In all honesty, she didn't blame Ezra in the slightest-

Her mental ranter was put on pause as her relieved sapphires took in Elena's car still parked by the Lockwood Mansion. Letting out a triumphant yell, her heels click-clacked against the pavement as she ran toward the abandoned car, making sure not to trip over her train and belatedly sensing that she was being followed due to the distinctive sound of heavy footsteps mimicking hers. Turning around, Anastasia only had time to notice a casually dressed man, his face completely covered in a creepy clown mask before a handkerchief was shoved onto her mouth and she inhaled the scent of chloroform, and succumbed into oblivion.

Opening the trunk to his jeep, the masked man dropped the blonde girl next to an unconscious brunette and he slammed it close with an ominous thud.

 **A/N:** **This chapter was sooo damn long! I hope you liked it, though? XD**

 **(1)Regarding Ana's powers: for example, when she unconsciously blew up a sink in the first scene of this chapter. 8/10, Anastasia doesn't know what she is doing, the power she holds has a life of its own… like it is sentient in a way and until she learns what she is and what all of her powers are, she won't be able to master them, control them and conjure whatever she wants at will. But don't worry, she will find out soon. ;) (2) About Mason… I was playing with the idea of having Mason go away and Tyler goes through his werewolf transformations by himself (and Caroline), but in the rare few fanfics where Mason ends up surviving, him leaving town is soooo overused, so I changed things around. The whole Jules/Brady debacle will happen differently, I have a specific plot for them and they will have major bashing; so heads up from now. (3) They all have a hatred of Katherine in common… so how did you like their team effort? (4) The fate of the moonstone has changed! And its entire plot too! Did you like the little twist I made? XD Gloria will be an important and loyal ally to Anastasia (P.S. I don't know if you noticed the fact that Ana is building herself her own group of allies, such as Henry from Season 1, Gloria and Lee and Lexi… maybe even Bree. Hmmm). (5) Some of you are probably bashing Ezra right about now… but you have to admit, he has a point. Ana ditched him the entire time and she wasn't even trapped in the room. She could have left them and joined Ezra but she didn't, because Ana is hardcore and responsible and also has a vindictive streak. She couldn't pass watching Katherine suffer and chose her own happiness over Ezra's, kind of harsh, but that's how Ana is. Ezra isn't exactly affected by all the supernatural drama so he won't be able to fully understand why Ana doesn't turn her back on the Salvatores and all. (6) Ana got kidnapped as well?! AAH! Unlike most fanfics (I'm not criticizing or anything, merely stating a fact), but if somebody got kidnapped alongside Elena, it was because they bore witness and was taken as collateral damage, right? As you can see, the kidnapper grabbed Ana** _ **after**_ **he already had Elena in his clutches… meaning? Yup, you got it! Ana was targeted as well. WHY? Wait and See! *ducking rotten tomatoes from hitting me* LOL! (7) To end my ranting (SORRY) guess who shows up next? ELIJAH MIKAELSON! How do you think** _ **that**_ **meeting will go? ;)**

 **R &R. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **Chapter 30:**

Bottled up tension was in the air at Mystic Falls High after the Masquerade Ball. The students mourned Sarah's death and Aimee Bradley's disappearance and only a handful knew the truth; Sarah died due to a manipulative vampire's devious desire for revenge and Aimee was dead from a cracked spine at the hands of the same vampire, her body safely tucked away at the bottom of a ravine. However, two particular teenagers were also missing, kidnapped, and nobody had yet to figure it out, that was, until Caroline received a worrying text from Mason, at the same time Jeremy approached her from where she stood by her locker, subtly observing Tyler's changed attitude.

"Hey, Caroline, have you heard from Ana or Elena?" usually Elena would ask Jeremy to cover for her if she was staying the night at Stefan's, while Anastasia went for the honest approach and would just blatantly leave him or Jenna a note that she was sleeping over at either Caroline's or Ezra's. For that reason, Jeremy felt alarmed that something went awry as Anastasia didn't leave Jenna a note, and both his sisters beds looked like they haven't been slept in.

Tearing her eyes from the back of Tyler's head, Caroline found herself on the receiving end of concerned browns and the apprehension in her guts twisted farther more. "No, but Mason just texted me. Elena's car is still in the Lockwood's driveway," grabbing a textbook out of her locker and shoving it into her bag, Caroline whirled around to squarely face a now vehemently concerned brother, "I called and texted Ana like, _twenty times_. She didn't show up for our pre-school coffee tradition at the Grill. That's not like her. She'd call if she couldn't make it." She bit her lower lip in consternation and frantically dialed Anastasia again only to growl in frustration, "Voicemail. _Again_!"

Whether it was a sign from god who answered their prayers, or mere happenstance, both Stefan and Ezra passed by the worried duo from opposite directions of the halls, and they wasted no time in pouncing, grabbing their attention. "Stefan!" "Ezra!"

Simultaneously, the vampire and the vampire hunter stared at them in inquisition and joined them by Caroline's locker. Not bothering to beat around the bush, Jeremy bluntly addressed them, "Look, Ana and Elena's got to let us know if we're supposed to cover for them-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ezra interrupted, confusion the main emotion flickering in the depths of his jade eyes, and Caroline noticed with trepidation, that a similar look crossed Stefan's features. "What _are_ you talking about? Ana and I got into an argument last night, when I left her at the ball, she made it clear that she'll hitch a ride with you or Elena." Worry and guilt churned in Ezra's belly and all eyes were now focused on Stefan, hoping that he had an inkling over the girls' whereabouts.

"Elena and I didn't get back together. I saw her at the party but that was it. She didn't sleepover and when I left her by her car, Ana was _nowhere_ nearby," Stefan failed in keeping his voice calm, but the twin expressions of alarm of Caroline and Jeremy's faces were enough to set him on edge. Ezra was the one to address the elephant in the room, "What aren't you two telling us?"

A ginormous lump took residence in Caroline's throat and she had difficulties swallowing it down due to her sudden distress. Her lower lip trembled and when she finally spoke, there was no mistaking the quiver in her voice, "Mason sent me a text a few minutes ago, he said that Elena's car is still in the driveway and-and Jer, he, he-"

"Both Ana and Elena's bed haven't been slept in," Jeremy continued for her, taking pity on the bubbly blonde's inability to construct a sentence due to her palpable fear and surmounting nerves. Ezra gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, his eyes closed in guilt; if only he delayed pouring out his feelings until _after_ he dropped Anastasia home. His girlfriend was missing, and no matter what anybody told him, he _knew_ that there was nobody to blame but himself.

In impeccable timing, Bonnie strode over to them; she had been watching them for some time from afar in a mixture of suspicion and concern, and she knew that something had gone terribly amiss. Anastasia and Caroline were like Siamese twins and were always attached by the hip, but the fiery blonde's presence was absent and by the look on the quartet's visages, there was a daunting reason behind the anomaly. Caroline was only too glad to share the news and once Bonnie was updated, attending classes was the last thing on their minds.

The group of five separated themselves from their blissfully unaware peers and impatiently awaited Damon by the parking lot.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

It was a rare moment for King Alrekra and his beloved wife Sigríðr to find themselves in tranquil silence without their fourteen blessed children arguing in the background or causing mayhem. The seven princes and seven princesses were off somewhere in the kingdom, either attending to their respective duties, or in the case of a certain few that had been lucky enough to meet their other halves, were enjoying the day with their spouses, their soulmates. The only exception was their youngest and most troublesome of the bunch, Ástriðr, who according to Ake – one of the guards at the palace, was off pranking the people of their realm.

Ástriðr never failed to surprise the King and the Queen; the baby of the royal family had always been a rebel with an aversion to following the rules and acting like a proper princess. Alrekra lost count to how many times he had been cornered into severely punishing the apple of his eye. But despite her mischievous and cunning ways, and her complete lack of propriety, Ástriðr was probably the most powerfully gifted out of his children, and when the time called for it, Ástriðr never disappointed in protecting her family, her kingdom, and her people, fiercely. When Alrekra had been a young lad, he had been a rebellious spirit as well, a trait his youngest no doubt inherited, and for that reason, she had a special place in the majestic King's heart.

Taking advantage of their rare moment of solitude, the King and Queen strolled toward the cavern the Foss of Varðmaðr was situated in – a waterfall the color of rainbows that cascaded into a huge dome-like pool that acted as a one-sided portal, allowing the watchers to chance a gander into any existing dimension they so desired. The Foss of Varðmaðr in English terms, was translated as the watcher's waterfall, and only those with royal blood coursing through their veins, had the ability to activate the portal with a simple caress of their hands against the rainbow water that sparkled like diamonds.

King Alrekra lightly caressed the water and thought of the mortal that he and Sigríðr desired to have a glimpse of; the multi-colored water began to arrange and rearrange itself until the Foss of Varðmaðr revealed the mortal with an uncanny resemblance to their youngest, unconscious on a dusty brown davenport beside a brunette they recognized to be the mortal that was not fated to be of blood relation.

Sigríðr kept a dainty hand on Alrekra's bicep in a soothing motion, for his blood was boiling upon deciphering the situation they were bearing witness to. The blonde mortal was being held captive by two vampírur; King Alrekra itched to intervene, unfortunately, vampírur, referred to in the common tongue as _vampires_ , were under the dominion of his sixth son and eleventh child, Fenrisúlfr, and therefore, out of his jurisdiction.

In a manner of forced calm, Alrekra and Sigríðr observed through the Foss of Varðmaðr as the cursed mortal awoke and struggled to commune with their captors, claiming her identity to not be the elusive Petrova Doppelgänger, only to be silenced by a sharp slap from the female, and succumbing to the abyss once more.

"We cannot intervene, ástin mín," Sigríðr forced herself to say, her emerald orbs not once straying from the blonde mortal's unconscious form. Alrekra pursed his lips into a mulish line and sharply jutted his chin, "And we shall not, elskan mín. But I shall refine the gift I myself, personally blessed her with upon her birth, to aid in her current situation, nothing more." **(** _ **ástin mín – my love**_ _ **& elskan mín – my darling**_ **)**

Closing his brilliant sapphire eyes, King Alrekra caressed a hand over the blonde mortal's form and muttered an incantation in Old Norse; a brilliant golden orb levitated from his right hand and was sucked into the Foss of Varðmaðr. In the Earth Dimension, the blonde mortal was jolted from her unconscious state as her blood crackled with powerful activity. Unseen to the mortal eye, her entire form started to glow a pure gold for a few seconds before fading away, devoured by the blonde's essence.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Damon, Lexi and Mason congregated with the other five at Mystic Falls High's parking lot, each of them sporting concerned, and in Damon's case, aggravated, expressions. Lexi had shamelessly eavesdropped on Damon's phone call with Stefan, and upon hearing about Anastasia's suspicious disappearance, she basically bulldozed the elder Salvatore into taking her along with him. Infuriating Damon even more, Lexi instantly informed Mason of the new occurrence, knowing that despite Stefan's good intentions, the Salvatore brothers main focus would be on their precious Elena, and therefore, Anastasia needed those that cared about her safety and wellbeing to be included on the search.

"This has Katherine written all over it," Stefan snapped; he didn't have much faith in coincidences, especially since right after Katherine was bested and locked up, Elena and Anastasia suspiciously disappeared. No, Katherine definitely had a hand in their disappearance. Damon however, was quick to negate his brother's claim, "Katherine's in the tomb. _Trust me_ ; I'm the one who shut her in."

Ezra let out a derisive snort, disbelieving jade eyes burning into the volatile vampire's electric blue orbs, " _Did you_? We all know about the hold Katherine has on you, Damon. It's not exactly a secret."

Damon stiffened, and flexed his fingers with the urge to rip his head off, "She's _in the tomb_ , period! End of story. You don't believe me? You're free to check it out yourself, but the more time you waste, the more danger your precious girlfriend will be in," he sneered. Caroline burrowed herself into Mason's arms, not only was the surmounting tension making her uncomfortable, but she was terrified over the fate of her best friends, _most especially_ Anastasia.

"Arguing amongst ourselves isn't helping you guys!" Mason calmly stated, rubbing Caroline's shoulder in an effort to quell her fears. Lexi decided to be more productive, her warm brown eyes focusing on Damon since he had been the one to last see the manipulative vampire, "Did she say anything, Damon. _Anything_ that might help us… what is it? I know that look, Damon," Lexi suddenly inquired upon noticing a glint of recognition appear in his marginally widening eyes.

Shaking his head slowly, Damon recalled Katherine's last words he dismissed to be nothing but desperation, "She did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying."

"What did she say?" Jeremy demanded at once. Damon grimaced and simply quoted, "Elena's in danger."

" _What_?" Stefan gasped, frustration evident on his face, "And you didn't think you should _ask her to elaborate_?!"

Damon rolled his eyes and held his hands out in a placid gesture, " _Everything_ she says is _a lie_. How am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting out the truth?"

Ezra was quickly losing his patience with the love-struck vampires, "Well that's all right and dandy. But in case you failed to notice something, allow me to make it clear for you two. _Elena's in danger_ , but I don't recall hearing _anything_ about Anastasia. It's no fucking coincidence that Elena and Anastasia were taken by two different people, with two different agendas, on the same night, at the same time."

"He's right," Lexi added in her two cents, "Wherever Ana and Elena are, they're together, and since Katherine told you _Elena_ is in danger, she's either lying to you for her freedom, _or_ she's out of the loop, otherwise she would have tagged on Ana's name to be in danger too. Something isn't right."

Damon let out an audible groan, "I can't believe I'm actually saying it, but I'm with Lexi and Prince Charming over here. Katherine's messing with us, _again_. No surprises there," he drawled out, "We go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release, which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and _kill us_! This is _exactly_ what she wants!"

But Stefan stubbornly shook his head, "I don't really care."

"Stefan, think about it," Caroline finally spoke up, "You want to get the truth from somebody that's _probably never_ given it! We cannot open up that can of worms!" she yelled out. Damon inwardly grimaced over the fact that he was in complete agreement with Barbie as well. Who next? _The wolf_?!

"It's Elena. And Anastasia," Stefan added, as though that made everything okay. Bonnie sighed in exasperation, "Look, I might have a better idea. All I need is blood," she turned to face a nonplussed Jeremy, "To be exact, _your_ blood."

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Plainly putting it, Anastasia felt weird. She could sense a foreign aura in the room with her that jolted her into consciousness, but just as quickly as it had made an appearance, it had disappeared, and for some confounding reason, Anastasia felt a sense of _deep_ loss. Whatever, or _whoever_ that foreign aura belonged to, it blanketed her with such tenderness, and pure love, and fierce protection; it gave her a semblance of safety, giving her the strength to face her captors. Batting away her odd ponderings, Anastasia scrutinized her condition and let out a sigh of relief; her body was untouched and her dress was in one piece, a sure sign and a thankful one at that, that she hadn't been taken advantage of in her involuntary slumber.

"Ana?" the weak tone of her twin snapped her out of her thoughts and despite her many conflicted feelings, Anastasia surprised the brunette by pulling her in for a tight hug of reassurance. "It's okay, Elena, I'm going to get us out of here, okay. They didn't touch you or hurt you, did they?" she asked in genuine concern.

It had been too long since Anastasia treated her like her actual twin and that more than anything, shocked Elena to the core and rendered her speechless. Recovering from the odd display of positive emotion, Elena rubbed her mildly swollen cheek, "The woman, she slapped me but other than that no. What do they want from us?" her voice quivered in fright. In response, Anastasia cocked her head to the side in confusion; Elena, she could understand as their captors probably mistook her for Katherine or maybe took her as leverage for Damon or Stefan – god knew how many enemies they managed to amass over the century, _especially_ Damon who had a knack for pissing people off… but her? Why did they take her? She wasn't a witness to Elena's kidnapping, so there really was no sensible reason for taking her.

"Ugh, I don't know. Thinking about it is giving me a headache, let's just get out of here," Anastasia whispered, slipping off her heels to muffle her footsteps. Together, the Gilbert twins stealthily snuck through the dusty room and toward the dismal looking hallway. Their captors' voices echoed louder as they edged closer to the room they seemed to have currently inhabited, and from what she could make out, both, the male and the female had a strong brogue, a British accent, and apparently, they had no intention in harming them for some baffling reason.

" _Did you_ or _did_ _you_ _not_ get the message to Elijah?!" the man demanded, the fear in his voice palpable for all to hear. The look in Elena's eyes no doubt mirrored her own; the Gilbert twins may be described as black and white, and sun and moon, but one thing they had in common, was an insatiable curiosity, and while both girls desperately wanted to know who this 'Elijah' is that managed to strike fear in a vampire's heart, their escape to freedom took precedence.

Drowning out their voices, Anastasia and Elena nearly made it to the end of the hallway, when the woman harshly snapped, "I'm sick of running!"

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying!" was the man, she overheard was called Trevor's frantic retort. The woman she had yet to identify a name, calmly stated, "Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free-"

Elena accidentally stepped on a loose floorboard emitting a low-pitched squeak. Unfortunately, while it was too low for the human ear to pick up, the vampires' keen sense of hearing efficiently overheard the disruption in the background and at long last, Anastasia was able to get a closer look at their captors, both of who appeared in front of them in the blink of an eye, which will never stop being creepy.

"You two! There's nothing around here for miles," the woman ferociously snapped, "If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

The woman had piercing green eyes and raven black hair styled in a pixie haircut, the man however, had sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes and to put it bluntly, looked like a hobo – but a handsome hobo at that. Compared to the other vampires that Anastasia befriended and acquainted herself with, they looked wild, dangerous and formidable, and Anastasia could tell that the two vampires had been deprived of human company for a long time, making them loose cannons. However, Anastasia wasn't one to be easily intimated and she had an inborn rebellious nature; fixing the hostile woman with a harsh glare, she spat out, "I wouldn't be so sure about that. One look at you, and I can tell you have no daylight amulet, which means, once we step foot outside, you won't be able to pursue us until the sun goes down, which by that time, we'd be long gone. So cut it out with the empty threats, they won't work on me!"

Elena dug her nails into Anastasia's forearm, fearing their response. Rose remained impassive the only change in her expression was her eyes narrowing at Anastasia instead of Elena. Trevor on the other hand, blinked a few times before bursting into laughter, all weary lines along with his grim disposition, melting into a relaxed and jovial posture, "I like her, Rose. Can we keep her?" His eyes shone with mirth at the insulted expression Anastasia adopted, but before she could add her input to his offending words, Elena decided to satiate her previous curiosity, "Who's Elijah?"

Trevor's newly-adopted cheerful disposition morphed into pure terror once again, and Rose focused on Elena, her reply instantaneous, yet _irritatingly_ ambiguous, "He's your worst nightmare."

"That wasn't dramatic at all," Anastasia muttered sarcastically, producing a diminutive smile on Trevor's face. For some mystifying reason, Anastasia found herself wanting to cheer Trevor up – he looked like a guy who needed some cheer instilled in his life, instead of all the doom and gloom he seemed to be radiating.

After Rose's brusque words, Anastasia and Elena watched as the two vampires boarded up the windows, blocking the blazing sunrays from seeping into the room. It wasn't until Elena instigated a Ping-Pong tournament with Rose, did Anastasia lose the desire to rip out the hair from her skull out of sheer boredom. No matter what question Elena asked, Rose would snub her and retort with more vague exclamations.

"For the love of all that is holy! You made your point, okay? We're not going anywhere, the least you could do is let us know _why_ you kidnapped us in the first place and what's going to happen to us!" Anastasia yelled, not in the mood for any more ambiguous remarks. Rose rolled her eyes, though inwardly, she was impressed with the blonde's boldness and lack of fear, "I personally want nothing. I'm just a delivery service."

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" Elena probed, tapping her foot impatiently against the wooden floor tiles. Rose sarcastically remarked, "Two points to the eavesdropper."

Anastasia's brows knitted together, a clear sign that she was deeply thinking about something, "So… I'm going to hazard a guess that this Elijah is a vampire. I mean, I doubt vampires would align themselves with humans or witches. So what's his deal?" Taken aback by the blonde's quick deduction skill, Rose faced her squarely, "He's not _just_ a vampire. He's one of _the_ vampires, the originals."

"What do you mean the originals?" Elena asked, intrigued. Anastasia however, scoffed, "Is this some mafia reference or something. I never knew there was a hierarchy for vampires."

Rose bit the inside of her cheek in an effort to suppress a smile just as a chuckling Trevor walked in, amused eyes focused intently on Anastasia's nonchalant posture. Rose let slip that she knew the Salvatores, speaking of a friend that tried setting her up with Stefan, and Anastasia instantly knew that _friend_ was Lexi. Anastasia filed that interesting piece of information away to think about later – if Rose was chums with Lexi, then maybe their freedom could be negotiated, but then again, they seemed positively frightened of this Elijah person, so she doubted it.

Elena inquiring over the _originals_ again, snapped Anastasia from her deep trance, in time to focus her attention on Rose's snappish retort, "Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"But why _me_?" Elena desperately demanded, hoping for a straight answer.

"Because you're a Petrova doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse," Rose promptly replied. Anastasia pushed herself off the wall she had been leaning on, incredulous sapphire eyes trained on Rose, "Woah, hold it one second. _All this_ … this curse. Are you talking about the sun and moon curse?" At the same time, Elena said, "What do you mean I'm the _key_? The _moonstone_ is what breaks the curse."

Rose shook her head and bluntly informed them, "No, the moonstone is what _binds_ the curse. The _sacrifice_ is what breaks it. The blood of the doppelgänger. _You're_ the doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse, _you're the one_ who has to die."

Finding out your twin sister was kidnapped to be used as an ingredient for some freaky voodoo blood sacrifice had Anastasia staggering backwards in unmitigated shock, eyes widening on the terrified brunette who looked like her whole world had been ripped apart. Narrowing her gaze back to the unapologetic vampire, Anastasia asked the question that had dumbfounded her the most, "Not to sound heartless, but… why am _I_ here? I'm not a Petrova doppelgänger. Don't tell me you took me as leverage, because that is _soo_ cliché!"

In a most surprising change of events, Rose adopted an uncertain expression, and she turned her inquiring gaze toward a fidgeting Trevor. "In England, over 500 years ago, I served the first family of the old world," Trevor nervously stated, "One day I found a balled up piece of parchment by the trash and my curiosity got the best of me. It was a sketch of an ethereal woman, who had the face of an angel that I have _never_ seen before. And I never did. Until now." Trevor was staring intensely at Anastasia, making her nervous, "You look _just_ like her, down to the last dimple. Whether the sketch was a coincidence or not, he'll want to see you."

"Who exactly is _he_? Elijah?" Elena spoke up for her twin, seeing that she was rendered speechless and immobile. Trevor shook his head, "No. Not Elijah. I can't say anymore."

Recovering from the shocking piece of information, Anastasia started to shake her head in denial, "What are you saying? That I'm also a doppelgänger? That's preposterous. Katherine herself said she had no twin sister or any relative that _remotely_ resembled me."

"I'm telling you, I never saw the woman from the sketch before, not until I saw you when Rose and I were off scouting for dopelicious here," Trevor patiently conveyed, "All I know, is that you have an uncanny resemblance to the sketch he drew." Annoyed with even _more_ ambiguous information, Anastasia snapped, "Why won't you tell me who _he_ is?" But questioning him further was useless, Trevor went back to ignoring her, too terrified to say 'his' name out loud, and that startling fact elicited goosebumps to form on Anastasia's arms and the nape of her neck.

Changing the subject, Elena inquired over the reason why they were escaping, and all Anastasia's anger washed away, only to be replaced by sympathy. Trevor made the same mistake countless others did – he trusted Katherine Pierce, which surprisingly wasn't her real name, but an alias for Katerina Petrova. Long story short, Trevor became infatuated with Katherine and helped her escape the fate Elena was now facing, and ever since, Trevor and in extension, Rose, had been marked by the 'originals', whoever they really were.

Anastasia trudged over to the horrid-looking brown davenport she had been previously lounging on with Elena not far behind. Curious she may be over this _he_ person Trevor couldn't even state the name of due to unadulterated fear; Anastasia knew that the answers she was looking for wouldn't be found here, not with Rose and Trevor. Somehow, and it was a terrifying thought, Anastasia knew that only Elijah held the answers to which she seeks. Elena suddenly elbowed her, shoving a creased piece of paper under her nose. Like Elena, her eyes brightened at seeing Bonnie's distinguished handwriting: _**Stefan and Damon are coming for you. – B.**_

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Bonnie's plan was to use Jeremy's blood to draw energy for a tracking spell; despite the fact that the twins and Jeremy were not biological siblings, they were cousins, and blood related through their paternal side of the family. Blood was a powerful binding agent for spells, and using Jeremy's blood made the connection stronger and Bonnie easily pinpointed Anastasia and Elena's location to be three hundred miles away from Mystic Falls.

A heated argument took place after Stefan and Damon elected themselves to retrieve them, leaving without another word. Mason and Lexi instantly agreed to take a separate car, because whenever Elena was involved, all common sense was thrown out of the window regarding the love-struck Salvatore brothers, and they didn't trust them to keep Anastasia safe as opposed to Elena. Ezra, Jeremy and Caroline were adamant that they were to tag along, but in the end, Caroline agreed under Mason's pleas, to look after Tyler, and Jeremy decided to stay with Bonnie while covering with Jenna. Outnumbered, Ezra acquiesced to stay behind since unlike Lexi and Mason, he had no supernatural advantage and could probably cause more harm than good.

They took Lexi's car, and tailed Damon's car in a comfortable silence as they mentally prepared themselves for what lay ahead. It was two hundred miles later that Lexi received a text from Jeremy of an old house that Anastasia and Elena were most probably being held at.

"You need me to tap a vein for you or something?" Mason cheekily joked. Lexi rolled her eyes fondly, "Nah, my diet is strictly blood bags, thank you very much."

Mason nodded, his hands clenching on the steering wheel, a sign of nerves, "Who do you think took them?"

"I don't know, but my guess is they're older than me. If it's somebody from Katherine's past, then they're older than her, which makes them lethal. We gotta be smart about this and not go charging in without a plan," Lexi twisted around and grabbed a duffle bag from the backseat that Ezra had given her, "Your ammo will be vervain grenades. Since I've the advantage of speed compared to you, I'll use stakes."

The rest of the drive went by in a camaraderie silence, and the closer they got, the more nervous they felt.

 **-THE DOPPELGANGER DIARIES-**

Just as Anastasia felt like she was about to doze off out of boredom, a frantic Trevor barged into the room to confront Rose, "He's here! This was a mistake." The treble in his tone was enough to snap Anastasia out of her lazy stupor, as Trevor's unadulterated fear was contagious and immediately affected her.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to _trust me_ ," Rose calmly told him, and for the first time since her captivity, Anastasia detected Rose's harsh eyes soften. Trevor however, didn't share her confidence, "No! He wants _me_ dead, Rose!"

Rose inclined her head toward Elena, "He wants _her_ more."

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here," Trevor tried persuading her. For some unfathomable reason, Anastasia felt the urge to balm his fears, "What am I? Chopped liver? I'm your hostage remember? Once you give us over, he'll spare your life, so chill."

Elena gaped at her twin as though she were insane for bartering her life in exchange for their kidnapper's. Trevor spared her a weak smile for her effort and Rose placed her hands on both his shoulders, "Hey, we're family, _forever_. Trust me."

On cue, two ominous knocks reverberated in the house and the two vampires nearly jumped out of their skins. Elena let out a sharp intake of breath, her eyes widening on them, "You're scared."

"No shit, Sherlock," Anastasia spat out, "Where the hell have you been the entire time?" Elena glared in response but thankfully, kept her mouth shut. Her twin could be incredibly stupid at times, and just like that, Anastasia's hatred for Elena made an abrupt comeback. Rose disappeared to greet the mysterious Elijah, and after one minute of suffocating silence, she returned and Anastasia was finally able to put the name together with the face.

The man was, without a doubt, one of the most handsome men she had ever seen in her entire seventeen years of existence, and he would definitely stand out in a crowd. He had short brown hair and hazel brown eyes that could easily silence anybody on the receiving end of his stare with a simple look; he had angular facial features, most peculiarly enhanced by high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose. He looked flawless, and if her guess about him being a vampire was correct, then she estimated him to be around twenty-four years old. What made him stand out more in the dusty, shabby room was his attire; expensive looking suit and tie with polished shoes.

Snapping herself out of her daze, Anastasia clamped her jaw shut, finally noticing Elijah was staring entranced at her trembling twin. His hazel brown orbs flickered with life as opposed to its previous cold gaze and before she could so much as blink, Elijah stood a hairsbreadth away from Elena, his nose greedily sniffing her neck, prompting his face to morph into utmost shock and for the first time since his dashing appearance, he spoke, a rich and captivating quality in his voice, "Human. It's impossible. Hello there."

Anastasia rolled her eyes, her intrigue and curiosity over the mafia vampire eviscerating completely and she desperately bit the inside of her cheek from spouting off a remark over Elena not being some pet in regards to the odd words he chose to utter.

"We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going," Elijah said, ignoring Elena's pleas and barely sparing a glance at the other human in the room, Elijah turned to face Rose and Trevor, "One last piece of business and we're done." He took a few calculated steps toward a violently shaking Trevor, who stammered, "I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, _very_ sorry."

A smile that held a double meaning materialized on Elijah's face, "Oh no, your apology's not necessary."

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you," Trevor's eyes were burning a hole at the polished shoes of the vampire he feared the most, unable to lift his head and hold eye contact. Elijah's tone remained casual as he took another step forward, "Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now, _that_ I honor. Where was _your_ loyalty?" he calmly inquired.

But Anastasia recognized it as being the calm before the storm and after months and months of trying and failing to hone her useful gift, Anastasia was struck with an onslaught of thoughts that solely belonged to Elijah. He fell in love with Katherine Pierce back when she was Katerina Petrova; he was not only furious with Trevor for his betrayal, but for helping Katherine escape… escape _him_. Anastasia's eyes widened as Trevor said, "I beg your forgiveness." because Elijah only planned on pardoning Rose and according to his thoughts, he would grant him his forgiveness by decapitating him.

Just as Elijah went to smack Trevor's head off, Anastasia launched herself forward and resolutely stood between them, "NO! Don't you _dare_ kill him! You're one to talk about betrayal. _You_ are just as guilty for falling in love with Katerina Petrova as Trevor is. Why the hell should he atone for his mistake, the same mistake countless of men made before and are still making till this very day, why should he pay for the same mistake you made?!"

A stifling silence ensued; Elijah's hand remained frozen in midair, his hazel brown orbs darkening with apoplectic anger for a split second before widening in recognition, " _You_! How is this-, it _cannot_ be." The hand that had been inches away from decapitating Trevor was suddenly stroking her cheek as though making sure she was not a figment of his imagination. Simultaneously, upon achieving tactile contact, Anastasia flinched away from him and Elijah ripped his hand away as though he had been burnt. Shaking his head from thoughts of the past, Elijah returned to the matter in hand, "Who are you and what business do you have with intruding in Trevor's punishment?"

"Oh please. Spare me your wounded ego. You fell for the manipulative hoebag and instead of owning up for your foolhardy mistake, you choose to blame Trevor. The poor guy has been running away for _500 years_! I believe he already learned his lesson. He already paid his dues! I mean, yeah I get it, he betrayed you, but he's not the first person to fall for the Petrova charm, since you know the feeling firsthand!" Anastasia spat out. It all happened at once; Trevor snaked a hand around her waist to shove her behind him, but before he could, with unparalleled speed, Elijah yanked her from his hold and slammed her back against the wall, eyes darkening in anger and a few black veins creeping up his eyelids.

"ANA! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Elena screamed, running over to her twin's side.

Elijah was staring intensely at her in a mixture of anger and intrigue. "How do you know of my past?" he compelled her, and to add more to his shock, brilliant sapphire orbs that he had only seen before in hundreds and thousands of sketches, rolled aggressively in their sockets, "You're wasting your time. I cannot be compelled and no, I am not on vervain. As for how I know, let's just say I am gifted and leave it at that. I'm not the type of person to spill out my secrets." Shoving her hand forward, Elijah felt a wind pick up and blanket his entire form before blasting him away, so violently, he crashed into the opposite wall and created an impressive body-shaped hole.

Elena immediately threw her arms around Anastasia, ignoring Trevor and Rose's shocked gasps and fearful stares, as well as Elijah's stupefied expression – not even the most powerful witches could do such damage with their magic, and yet… he could sense that the blonde teenager was no servant of nature.

"Who are you?" he demanded, brushing fallen debris from his immaculate suit. Jutting her chin upward in a slightly arrogant demeanor, Anastasia stated, "Anastasia Gilbert, and I'll be damned if I'm going to allow you to harm me or my twin, as well as Trevor and Rose."

Elijah was inwardly amused with this human; she was brave, foolishly brave, and determined, and powerful. She was the doppelgänger's twin, who, for all intents and purposes, shouldn't exist, yet she did, and she was the same girl _he_ had been obsessed with finding for nearly six hundred years, to no avail. Despite their differences, Elijah knew that no matter what, Anastasia Gilbert could _not_ be harmed, not even a hair on her head, otherwise the consequences would be disastrous. He sharply nodded his chin in acquiescence, "Very well, Trevor and Rose are fully pardoned. Satisfied?"

"Very," the vivacious blonde beamed, revealing two dimples indented on both cheeks that painfully reminded Elijah of _him_. Shaking away memories of the past, Elijah approached the sisters, "Now that all business matters have been settled, you two are to come with me."

And then, Elena did what she did best, she opened that damn mouth filter, " _No_! What about the moonstone?"

"Elena! _Stop talking_!" Anastasia snarled through gritted teeth. But the damage was already done and with a wordless demand, Trevor pulled Anastasia away from Elena's side. "What do you know about the moonstone?"

"I know that you need it and I know where it is?" Elena went deeper down the rabbit hole, "I can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is?" Elijah insisted in a stern, no-nonsense voice. Elena defiantly shook her head, ignoring her sister's incensed admonishments from Trevor's caged arms, "It doesn't work that way!"

Elijah's face was colored with amusement, his gaze narrowing from the oblivious Rose and Trevor, to the enraged Anastasia – which he found to be _very_ interesting, and back to Elena, "You're negotiating with me?" he chuckled, the question obviously rhetoric, and in the blink of an eye, he ripped out her vervained necklace, and compelled her, "Tell me where the moonstone is."

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins," she replied in a monotone. Elijah hissed all of a sudden, violent flames were licking against his hands and he sharply pivoted around to glare at Anastasia, only for his eyes to widen at the picture she made; her irises where no longer a brilliant, captivating sapphire blue, but the exact shade of fire. "Miss Gilbert, I urge you to _cease and desist_ ," he struggled to maintain his composure as his hands began to char and blacken, "Or your newfound friend Trevor will find himself missing a few important limbs. _Now_!"

Defeated, Anastasia's orbs returned to its natural shade and she released Elijah from the conjured flames, prompting his hands to slowly turn pink and then back to its natural skin tone. He continued to stare at her with ill-veiled curiosity before he turned back to Elena, "What is the moonstone doing there?"

"It's with Katherine."

Elijah released her in shock, and on cue, the sound of glass breaking echoed from upstairs and chaos ensued. Anastasia, knowing that it was the telltale sign of the Salvatore brother's arrival, and knowing they would go through all lengths to protect Elena, abruptly turned around to face a nervous Trevor. While Elijah hurled Elena into Rose's arms and basically threatened thin air, Anastasia urgently whispered in Trevor's ears, "Trevor, I know who they are. Listen to me, the moment you have the chance, you and Rose leave, okay? There's a huge probability you or Rose might end up as collateral damage."

"Why?" Trevor whispered, uncertainty clear on his visage, "Why save me from Elijah, why protect me? I'm the reason you're here, I'm the one who recognized you from the drawing. This is all my fault."

Anastasia smiled brightly in return, "I don't blame you. Color me crazy, but I get it. Self-preservation and all. Besides, I've taken quite a liking to you. You're funny," she smirked and from the peripheral of her vision, she noticed that Elena and Rose were no longer in the room, meaning Damon and Stefan took them aside, "Trevor. Go. _Now_. Rose will be waiting for you outside. It was nice meeting you."

With one last confused glance, Trevor released her from his iron grip and vanished. Pivoting around, Anastasia watched as Damon charged forward with a stake. The familiar voice of Lexi permeated the air just as the stake plunged into Elijah's heart and impaled him to the door, "NO!"

Anastasia found herself locked in the familiar embrace of Mason, his calm scent engulfing her like a protective blanket, but the smile completely wiped off her face when she took in Lexi's tearstained and grief-stricken face as she rushed forward to a mummified Elijah's side, "No, no, Elijah!" Lexi grabbed the stake with both hands and with much difficulty, removed it from his chest, catching Elijah's body before it fell onto the ground. They all watched with gaping jaws as Lexi rocked the corpse in her arms, tears falling at a rapid pace down her face and onto Elijah's greyish skin.

"Lexi-"Stefan gravely uttered, though his face was painted with confusion.

"GET OUT!" Lexi snarled. Gone was the kind, compassionate and calm vampire. Instead, Lexi seemed to be emulating a rabid animal. Glaring hatefully at the perplexed Salvatores and Elena, she bellowed, "I said LEAVE! I can't even look at you right now!"

Damon, who suffered from foot-in-the-mouth Syndrome, couldn't help but add in his input, "Have you gone mad? This vampire was about to kidnap Elena-"

"LEAVE!" Lexi shrieked, her sclera turning blood-red. Deciding to intervene before limbs ended up dismembered, Anastasia leveled them with a stern glare, "Look, you guys go back, alright. I'll stay with Lexi and get to the bottom of this."

Nodding in confusion, the three of them left.

"Don't even think about it," Mason snapped, "I'm not leaving you two behind. Besides, I'm your ride, kiddo."

Anastasia cradled a hysterical Lexi into her arms, averting her eyes from Elijah's mummified corpse. Mason and Anastasia tried to no avail, to calm Lexi down, and gently tried probing a few answers out of her, but Lexi was inconsolable. For some confounding reason, Elijah's death affected Lexi, but why? Apparently she knew the mafia vampire dude… her internal debate was abruptly cut off when a sharp gasp escaped from a supposed-to-be-dead, not-so-dead Elijah's lips, his grey complexion returning to its previous olive complexion and his fingers twitching back to life.

"No way, no fucking way. That's, that's-, is that possible?" Anastasia frantically whispered, whipping around to face a wide-eyed Mason. Lexi scrambled out of Anastasia and Mason's hold and gently shook Elijah's body.

Hazel brown eyes abruptly snapped open, " _Alexia_?"

 **A/N:** **So, I got this chapter out quickly 'cause I know most of my Readers are so excited over Elijah's appearance. I hope you liked this chapter? XD**

 **(1) To start things off, the part of this chapter in the other mysterious dimension is VERY important for future chapters. Did anyone understand the subtle hints I included? ;) (2) Did you like the Lexi/Mason to the rescue? I love Stefan and Damon (sometimes; I really hate how he always has a free pass and gets to prance his way through everything by fluttering his lashes) but when it comes to Elena, there's nothing they wouldn't do to protect her, regardless of who dies in the process. That's why I had Anastasia have her own team, separate from the Scooby Gang. (3) TREVOR! I don't know about you guys, but I seriously ADORE him and I hated that he died. I believe he has a lot of potential and is quite the comic relief, aye dopelicious? ;) So yeah, I saved him. (And Ana's telepathy is not on the fritz in the current moment…. hmm, why?) (4) Be completely honest, how did you like the Elijah/Ana face-off… I am so excited now that we finally have a Mikaelson on the scene and I cannot wait for the rest. Let me know your opinions. (5) He? Him? Who do you think '** _ **he'**_ **is? Did you like the little twist I made for the reason** _ **why**_ **Anastasia was also kidnapped? So excited! XD (6) A little side note, while Ana and Elena were kept hostage & Stefan, Damon, Mason and Lexi went to the rescue, the whole Caroline/Tyler scene happened like it did in canon, except that Tyler knew everything about being a werewolf because **_**duh**_ **he had Mason to explain things – Mason did not tell Tyler about the vampires in Mystic Falls because he didn't want him to be in danger with Damon and he wants to keep him safe and as innocent as possible. But Tyler finds out from Caroline that she's the ONLY vampire in town like in Canon. Just to make things clear. (7) I've been asked a few questions regarding Jenna… don't worry, I have a plan for her, but she won't make an appearance for maybe one or two more chapters. So be patient, I have a plot revolving around Jenna. ;) (8) What? Lexi and Elijah know each other? How did that happen? AAH! Did anyone see that coming? LOL! My aim is to keep surprising my dear readers. *innocent face***

 **If you have any questions (because I know that the mentioning of the other dimension can get confusing – for now at least), let me know and I'll make sure to respond to your reviews! XD**

 **R &R.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **A/N:** **I am so** _ **terribly**_ **sorry for the delay… I know, I know, it's been more than two months. To those who sent me an email, they already know the reason regarding my absence. I did not abandon you all, my faithful and lovely inspiring readers, and I will never EVER abandon my babies, which as you all know by now, are my stories (yes, to those who are following my other stories, that includes ALL of them! None of them will be abandoned). I was traveling with friends and got carried away… one month became two months, and well, I decided to put it off until after New Year's. So happy 2017 everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter! XD**

 **Chapter 31:**

 _ **Utopia, 1349,**_

Attention in the throne room was waxed; eyes flickered gravely, unable to meet the subject of their uneasiness and therefore, lingered mostly on the ground by their feet; guts churned horribly in regards to the verdict that shall soon be announced. The rare days of judgment and punishment set forth by King Alrekra was always met with a heavy heart, but when the ire was directed at the Utopians beloved royal family, an ambience of melancholy weighed heavily on their hearts. But the emotional and mental limitations of their just and benevolent King had come to a crescendo and the father of fourteen could no longer dole out special treatment and sweep the blatant transgressions under the rug.

The wayward princess had went against the code of conduct and her rebellious streak needed to be punished since it failed in being curbed – and as much as Alrekra hated to admit – an example had to be set, and if he allowed the apple of his eye to continue onwards, totally unpunished, then Utopia would be in anarchy.

Rising from his ostentatious throne, the King concealed his despair in a mask of apathy and narrowed his brilliant sapphires on the princess who was grudgingly kneeling before him. "What have you to say for yourself, Ástriðr of Utopia?" he boomed out, deliberately omitting her magnanimous titles since she had currently proved herself unworthy.

Impressively, Ástriðr held in the violent flinch at her father's cold tone, while at the same time being stripped of her ranks, notably her title as Princess. However, the seventh daughter and fourteenth child of King Alrekra and Queen Sigríðr proved true to her rebellious nature and fearlessness as she squared her shoulders and held her head up high, and ignoring the myriad of eyes boring into her back, as well as the disappointed pair of thirteen eyes from her elder siblings, she allowed her melodious voice to be heard, a vicious, venomous quality to it as she spat out her defense.

" _Bjarke_ ," she spat the name as though it were filth, "Is naught but an ogre and a _brute_! Countless of times I beseeched to you to forbid such a union with that profane swine. Countless of times you callously refused my pleas. I care not the entitlement Bjarke's father acquires in your court; I am no shiny trinket to be bartered between the officials in your court, and remain naught but a decorative plaque for the swine, sequestered away in his bedchambers! I am a PRINCESS OF UPTOPIA!" Ástriðr bellowed self-righteously, her brilliant sapphire irises turning the shade of fierce flames only she knew how to conjur, "I AM A WARRIOR! UTOPIA'S ONE AND ONLY MAGE! I will NOT be the bride of that ogre who wishes to be seated on a throne he does not deserve! If I am to be punished for that, _My King_ ," she sneered, "Then so be it. I shall gladly accept whatever penalty you deem fit with my head held high, for I would rather die a thousand deaths than force myself into a marriage I do not want, and become a sex object in my own kingdom!" she firmly concluded, and it took all her willpower to ignore her beloved mother's heart-wrenching sobs and maintain eye contact with her father's unblinking, yet angered sapphires.

Despite the severity of the matter in hand, a hubbub broke out in the Throne Room; many agreed vehemently with the wayward princess – unsurprisingly, three-quarters of those in agreement were women, warriors like herself. Her siblings avoided looking squarely into her eyes, guilt consuming them – after all, they agreed with their father's decision in forcing the free-spirited princess to settle down with Balder's son, vehemently ignoring the many pleas and broken urges of Ástriðr, believing it was time she had a husband that would curb her rebelliousness once and for all. The Queen had been the only ally on Ástriðr's side, urging the King to practice patience until the vivacious blonde encountered her soulmate – but the problem was, and Alrekra had made an excellent argument, Ástriðr had come upon every single male in Utopia, and had clashed with seventy percent of them, and none of them happened to capture her heart and embrace her soul, therefore, they reasoned Ástriðr, unfortunately, was one of the unlucky few Utopians that weren't born with a second half – a soulmate.

With a heavy heart, the King of Utopia ignored his close friend, Balder's offended expression and Bjarke's venomous glare, his eyes capturing none but his favored child, and he forced himself to verbalize the penalty he decided; Ástriðr had taken advantage of her most terrifying power of elemental fire, and unleashed a deadly magma on the civilians of Utopia… inborn powers meant to protect her family, her kingdom, and her people, were now used as a portal of anger to create havoc for her own personal gain in stopping her nuptials to Bjarke, son of Balder, Warrior of Utopia – the critical action could not be excused, despite the fact that there had luckily been no fatalities.

"Ástriðr of Utopia. You are unworthy to your realm, the kingdom you pledged to keep safe and cherish! You are unworthy to your title as Princess, your title as Warrior, and your title as Mage! You are unworthy of our people who nearly succumbed to the inferno of your rage and selfishness! I hereby _banish_ _you_ from Utopia, and strip you of your powers, ALL your powers, including your immortality. You shall be banished to the mortal realm and live among the Earthlings, where you shall suffer alongside them, until… until you have exhaled your last living breath…"

Before Ástriðr, her elder siblings, or her distraught mother could exclaim a rebuttal, a powerful golden energy ball engulfed the fallen princess's entire form, and her heart plummeted as she found herself falling down a dark void; tearful and betrayed sapphire eyes held onto the identical shade of her father's that were suspiciously wet, that being the last image the now mortal princess managed to clutch onto before stars infiltrated her vision and she allowed herself to be swept into the arms of complete blackness as she fell unconscious.

* * *

 _Hazel brown eyes abruptly snapped open,_ " _Alexia_?"

Three hours had passed since the improbable happened to be probable, since the laws of vampire nature flipped a complete three-sixty, and since Anastasia witnessed with her own two eyes, the resurrection of the mafia vampire. Three hours trickled by since leaving the gloomy, dusty and dilapidated mansion she and Elena had been held hostage at with the means of being bartered in exchange for immunity to said resurrected mafia vampire. It had been three hours since Elijah tenderly breathed out Lexi's christened name, followed by a tearful reunion as the exuberant blonde vampire crushed him in an affectionate hug filled with relief.

Three hours later, and Anastasia was left with stockpiling questions as she silently sat beside an equally baffled Mason, both of them rendered speechless at the abrupt turn of events; three mere hours ago, they were all fighting for their lives – or in Anastasia's case, trying to liberate herself and her twin from captivity – and now, she sat in an opulent five-star hotel in Richmond being spoiled and treated to mouthwatering room service, staring at food she could hardly pronounce. Whenever Anastasia or Mason parted their lips with the full intent of garnering a read on the incongruity of their situation, Lexi would shoot them a warning glare, wordlessly imparting, or basically demanding, that they should shut up for the time being and keep the plenitude of questions on mute.

Upon his miraculous resurrection, and after uncomfortably watching the tearful reunion between her would-be kidnapper and one of her best friends, Anastasia's shriek of demands went ignored and before she knew it, she was being dragged into Lexi's car, the interior radiating a suffocating silence as the blonde vampire took directions from Elijah, before finally stopping in front of the opulent five-star Jefferson Hotel, the car disappearing with the valet. Mafia vamp confidently strode into the lobby like he owned the damn place, flashed the receptionist a charming, orgasm-inducing smile, and proceeded to ask for the Ginter Suite while simultaneously flashing the awestruck receptionist a Centurion Card – that action had Anastasia and Mason sporting dumbstruck expressions, their whirring brains finally shutting down.

While Elijah absconded to the heavenly bathroom for a well-needed shower in order to wash away, quote, "the scent of decay and the sensation of death" from him, Anastasia allowed her insatiable curiosity to roam free by scoping the one-thousand square feet room, until finally pausing by the impressive and quite generous wine racks, wasting no time in popping a bottle of Chardonnay and pouring a copious amount into a standard wine glass, ignoring the twinkle of amusement in Lexi's warm orbs, and the mixture of disapproval and exasperation on Mason's handsome face. Thankfully, before any admonishments could be traded, an impeccably dressed Elijah materialized in front of them, looking unfairly fetching for a vampire that had been dead only a couple of hours ago, his expression mirroring Lexi's.

"I believe it is time we have a little chat," were the first words personally uttered to Anastasia since the arrival of the Salvatores. Astonished, the countenance of absolute bliss inflicted by the sensational, rich drink vanished, only to be replaced by a look of incensed indignation, one of her hands immediately settling on her hip, her brilliant gaze narrowing at the irritatingly smug and amused visage of the mafia vampire, " _Little_? LITTLE? Oh believe me, Mr. Mafia-Original-Unkillable-Vampire, the 'chat' we're about to be having will be _anything_ BUT _little_! Comprende?!" she snapped.

The werewolf in Mason howled, prodding him to protect a member of his pack, the girl he adopted as a niece, his family. He kept a firm hand around her waist, expression stony and cobalt blue eyes warning Elijah off. Lexi rolled her eyes at the display and stalked over to the cabinet to retrieve a glass for herself; she was in desperate need of a drink, and the Chardonnay was currently singing to her.

Hazel-browns lit up slightly and he scrutinized the blonde Gilbert with an expression that could not be mistaken as intrigue, "Like I said before, you, my dear, are foolishly brave to be speaking to me, an Original, with such _blatant_ disrespect. I have killed for a lot less, believe me." His lip curled in interest and mild annoyance when Anastasia remained unaffected, a huge contrast to the werewolf who currently reeked of fear and wariness. His eyes took in her state of attire, and from the looks of it, the vampire approved of her taste in fashion, "I suggest you care for your mortal needs. I took the liberty to send up a change of clothes for you, I assume such formal apparel is not comfortable to sleep in. I bid you goodnight, we shall continue our discussion in the morning."

And he pompously strode into his room without another word.

 _The nerve of-_ …

"I don't like him," Anastasia huffed, adamantly crossing her arms against her chest and stomping into her room for a desperate shower, the door slamming behind her with a loud bang, prompting Mason to flinch and Lexi to scowl, rubbing her sensitive ears at the disruption. The vampire and the werewolf shared a suffering glance; Lexi held out the bottle of Chardonnay and without further ado, Mason picked up Anastasia's abandoned glass, refilling the drink and chugging it back with gusto.

 _It was going to be a long couple of days…_

* * *

When Stefan asked for Elena's presence the next morning, the last thing she expected to see upon entering the Boarding House was Rose, sitting comfortably on the futon and ignoring the hostile glare Damon was piercing her with. Trevor sat obediently by her side, his expression utterly bored until a flash of disappointment flickered in his eyes when Elena ambled inside alone, having hoped to see the vivacious blonde that saved his life. Stefan suppressed the fond smile, knowing that Anastasia had that effect on a lot of people, it was inevitable after all… but the broody vampire wasn't blinded to the look of envy evident on his girlfriend's face once Trevor inquired over the whereabouts of the blonde Gilbert.

After that, Rose enlightened the Salvatores and Elena over the history of the vampire race, and for the umpteenth time, Stefan was curious over the familiarity between the Original Vampire and his best friend, forest green eyes shifting guiltily to an enraged Lee who stood by the corner.

Upon their arrival last night, shit had _literally_ hit the fan: Ezra and Lee were the most vocal of the bunch – Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy respected Anastasia's wish to remain behind with Lexi, trusting Mason to look out for her wellbeing, and having experience with the obstinate Gilbert that wouldn't budge once she made up her mind regarding something or other. Lee obviously was well-informed over the connection between Lexi and the mysterious Elijah, and wasted no time in delivering quite a few punches to Damon's face after he defended his killing the Original in the name of Elena, and in conclusion, it took every ounce of Stefan's strength and a pain-inducing spell from a reluctant Bonnie to separate the two vampires… it was painfully obvious that Bonnie was immensely enjoying the rare opportunity of witnessing Damon being beaten to a pulp. Ezra on the other hand, let loose a string of incensed expletives, not knowing whether he was enraged over the fact that his girlfriend had _once_ _again_ chosen a vampire over him, or frustrated that Stefan allowed Anastasia to remain behind instead of manhandling her into the car and to Mystic Falls.

"Stefan?" Elena's honeyed voice snapped him from his reverie, and after flashing them an apologetic smile, blurted out, "Look, I've _never_ heard of this Klaus fellow, nobody's ever laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story." Damon nodded in full agreement; Trevor and Rose on the other hand, looked irritated as hell.

Standing abruptly, Trevor's blue eyes blazed at the disbelieving brothers, "Elijah may be dead, but he's _nothing_ compared to K-Kl- to _him_!" Slamming his eyes shut, he forced himself to say the name without flinching, " _Klaus_ is the real deal. Elijah? He's _nothing_ but an Easter Bunny in comparison, and Rose and I've been running from him for over _500 years_! If you're not terrified of Klaus then you two are a bunch of suicidal idiots!" Whipping around to face Rose, who was smiling compassionately back at him, he said, "Darling, I'm gonna go before I do something I regret." and in the blink of an eye, the aggravated vampire vanished from their midst.

"What's his deal?" Damon glibly drawled out, the cocky smile never wavering from his lips. Rose glared in return, not appreciating their levity at such a serious situation, "Like Trevor said, if you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot. He's _real_ and he _doesn't_ give up. He wants something, he gets it, and right now, he not only wants your precious doppelgänger, but Anastasia as well."

Stefan froze at the mention of Anastasia being on the most-wanted-list of, who he believed to be, a fictional vampire. Subtly, he glimpsed at Elena, who had her teeth clenched together in frustration at the mention of her twin being in danger – a tidbit that she deliberately left out after rehashing the events that happened during her captivity the other night.

Damon, once again showing off the fact that he suffered from foot-in-the-mouth-syndrome, rolled his electric blue eyes and mockingly stated, "Alright, we're shaking. You made your point."

A vitriolic scoff interrupted Rose's snappish retort, and four pairs of eyes concentrated on Lee, who abruptly turned away from them and left the Boarding House, no doubt going to inform Ezra that his girlfriend was in danger. Elena shook her head and grabbed her school bag, uttering some flimsy excuse before she too, left the stilted ambience.

Damon flippantly shrugged before picking up his glass of bourbon, "And then there were three…"

* * *

 _ **Norway, 1355,**_

It had been six years since Ástriðr's exile from Utopia.

Upon awakening from being drained by the forceful banishment between realms, Ástriðr found herself lying in a pitiable cot in the medical bay of a ship making port to Askøy. The crew congregated around the sickly pale blonde beauty, dumbfounded at locating a dainty woman aboard their ship and immediately whisked her off to their medic. Unable to convey the truth, Ástriðr vaguely claimed to be suffering from a partial loss of memory, and other than her christened name, knew nothing more.

Reaching their destination, Ástriðr bitterly chuckled, a grim smile introduced to her features once she comprehended the dire situation she was banished into – her father always did have a morbid sense of humor. It was a well-known fact that, unlike her elder siblings, Ástriðr had not a care in the world to the sufferings of non-Utopians, and never bothered immersing herself in the changing events of the other realms. But Ástriðr was a quick study; one of the men aboard the ship, Eirik, kindly took her into his home and introduced her to his lovely wife Hilde, where she was quickly updated in regards to the deadly location her father banished her into.

The Black Death.

Ástriðr knew not how she survived the devastating pandemic that nearly 200 million Earthlings succumbed to, yet she did. Eirik and Hilde however, were among the causalities, and Ástriðr lost the will to live. She may have been stripped of her inborn powers over the elements, but The Black Death nevertheless made a huge impact on the fallen princess's soul, after all, no matter what, Ástriðr had a deep, intimate connection with nature, and the toxic ambience reeking with the putrid stench of death and suffering, made an impact on the free-spirited wayward girl.

Six years after her only two friends' death and the culmination of the pandemic, and roaming Norway alone… six years and no news of her family had left Ástriðr seeking a swift death.

Decision made, the fallen princess who had lost her youthful beauty and no longer resembled an eighteen-year-old teenager but a twenty-four-year-old woman, ambled toward the harbor and teetered on the edge of the water. How poetic, to die at the hands of an element she had been impervious to… an element only she could control, mold, and manipulate as she deemed fit. Just as black and white spots filled her vision, she numbly registered a pressure on both sides of her waist…. and she knew no more.

* * *

Two different tales were being uttered simultaneously; two different versions of Katerina Petrova's past and the events that took place in Bulgaria and England in 1492. While Elena coerced Caroline into covering for her with Stefan while she demanded the truth out of her ancestor in Mystic Falls, Elijah elaborated the Sun and Moon curse to Anastasia, Lexi, and Mason.

Apparently, Katherine gave birth to a child that set the events of the present day into motion. Her selfish, yet desperate transition into a vampire did not put a permanent halt to the morbid, voodoo ritual, only a temporary postponement that culminated five-hundred-years later with the birth of Elena, the Petrova Doppelgänger needed for the sacrifice. Elijah remained vague, unwilling to trust them with the entire story, only providing with them the means to connect the dot behind Katherine's devious scheme and the reason behind her sudden, unexplained return to Mystic Falls.

For the sacrifice, four different ingredients were needed: the Moonstone – which was safely tucked away and guarded by Anastasia, while everyone but herself and Gloria believed it to be trapped with Katherine in the tomb; a Witch – obviously Katherine set her sights on Bonnie being the chosen one to do the spell, no doubt by blackmailing the stubborn Bennett witch; a Vampire – it was a no-brainer who the identity of the scapegoat was: Katherine meant for Caroline to be the vampire in question, and plans of retribution and methods of torture flooded Anastasia's head at the sudden epiphany of Katherine's devious scheme; a Werewolf – initially, Mason was no doubt the one to be sacrificed, but now two werewolves existed in Mystic Falls, which didn't bode well for anyone and Anastasia immediately began hashing out a plan in trapping a random werewolf if the sacrifice were to ever take place; and lastly, a Petrova Doppelgänger, a _human_ doppelgänger… therefore, for all of Katherine's creative threats, killing Elena had never been on the menu.

"This doesn't make sense," Anastasia may have had a full night's rest, but overthinking the creepy ritual was wearing her down, "You have a daylight ring, why would you want to break the curse?"

Elijah let out a small sigh of defeat. He didn't know why he was surprised at the blonde's ingenuity and quick deduction skills. She had proved herself to be more than just a pretty face. "I am not one to offer my trust so carelessly, but I trust Lexi and if she claims you two to be trustworthy, then I shall offer a few more truthful facts until-"he held a hand up in a gesture of placating the scowling Anastasia who looked ready to argue vehemently with him, "- _until_ you have proved yourself worthy of my trust."

Mason, who had been eerily quiet since discovering the true reason behind his relationship with Katherine, grudgingly nodded in acceptance, "What can you tell us then…"

"The curse is a fake," Elijah simply stated, a twinkle of amusement appearing in his eyes at the three flabbergasted expressions his words prompted. "It is a curse placed on Klaus. Klaus has spies everywhere, and once he receives word of Elena's existence, he shall descend upon Mystic Falls and leave nothing in his wake but death and chaos. Centuries ago, I would have done everything in my power to help Klaus, but now… now he must be stopped," he swallowed thickly and continued, "I wish to make an agreement with Elena. I want her to live her life until Klaus arrives at Mystic Falls, and then… then I will kill him."

Lexi frowned in puzzlement; she had already revealed to Anastasia and Mason of her relation with Elijah. Nearing the expiration of her human life, Lexi had been engaged to her childhood sweetheart – Brad. But as her wedding day approached, Brad grew more volatile and started beating her harshly as a whim, paranoia over her leaving him possessing him. One fateful night, Lexi had been invited to a saloon with her friends to celebrate her last night as a single woman… Brad materialized out of nowhere, cornered her into an alley and proceeded to brutally beat and rape her. When she regained consciousness, she was a vampire and a compelled Brad stood a few feet away from her beside a dashing man in an impeccable suit meant for aristocrats who looked to be in his early to mid-twenties with the most entrancing and compassionate hazel-brown eyes. Elijah happened to be in the near vicinity when he was overwhelmed with the potent odor of fresh blood and agonized yelling combined with pitiable whimpers and pleas. He effectively compelled Brad to remain motionless and quickly fed her his blood… but he was too late, and Alexia Branson died with his blood in her system.

Lexi had an impressive ledger; over three-hundred-and-fifty years as a vampire, the only human she viciously killed was Brad, and since then, she only fed by the process of blood transfusions, unwilling to become a harbinger of death. Elijah was her mentor, her protector, and her friend, and at a time, before Lee, he was her only family. However, they both kept secrets in regards to each other; Lexi only informed Lee of Elijah's importance to her, and Elijah kept his Original status a secret from her, which was why she believed him to be dead at Damon's hand.

"I never heard you mention Klaus before. Who is he?" Lexi inquired, she was not offended, more curious. Simultaneously, Anastasia sharply retorted, "I may have my differences with Elena, and I may despise her, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna just _hand her over to you_ like a lamb to slaughter! She's still my sister."

Elijah didn't look ruffled in the least bit as he offered them both a response to their comments, "The matter of Klaus is confidential for the time being. I sincerely apologize, Alexia." The vampire in question merely shrugged indifferently, not bothered at all and went to join Mason in the kitchen. The silence was suffocating between Anastasia and Elijah, and the Original Vampire was the first to break the ice, "I do not expect you to turn a blind eye in regards to sacrificing your sister, Anastasia. I had procured a powerful elixir that was meant for Katerina. While untested, I am afraid it is your best chance, after all," a dark, grim smile appeared on Elijah's visage in remembrance, "What Klaus wants, Klaus gets. When Katerina escaped his clutches as a vampire, Klaus tracked and slaughtered her entire family in retribution."

Anastasia grimaced at the mere thought of John, Jenna, Jeremy, Ezra, Caroline, Bonnie, Mason, Lexi, Lee, Stefan and even Tyler being massacred in vengeance against Elena. Trusting Elijah for the meantime, Anastasia nodded once in acceptance and agreement… she'll play it the Original's way for now, but if any of her loved ones suffer, then all bets are off.

* * *

After two days of vacation, Mason refused to continue lying to Jenna and declared that it was time to return to Mystic Falls. Elijah and Lexi on the other hand, decided to stay behind to take care of Slater.

The other day, Elijah separated himself from the group and eavesdropped on a conversation taking place between Damon, Rose and some almanac vampire named Slater, discovering that they were looking for some miraculous loophole to break the curse. Naturally, Elijah had put a nasty end to their conspiracies by impressively tossing a handful of pennies through the tempered glass, shattering it completely. Elijah had been quite vocal in ending Slater before he could be approached by the Scooby Gang, and when Mason and Anastasia last saw the two unlikely friends, Lexi was vehemently arguing that Elijah should just compel Slater instead of killing him.

Anastasia would never admit it out loud, but Elijah was awesome. The ability to compel even vampires … now _that_ would definitely come in handy.

In the end, Lexi naturally won the argument, and Elijah grudgingly compelled the almanac to simply disappear, but not before having him call Rose and relay that they needed to secure the moonstone in their possession, and have a witch nearby, who would know what to do, and therefore, falling into Elijah's plan.

A few hours later, when Rose and Elena barged into Slater's apartment, all they found was his dramatic human girlfriend crying over the fact that Slater dumped her, thus putting an abrupt end to her hopes of becoming a member of the undead.

* * *

Stefan couldn't quite shake off the cold and dread feeling from his guts. The innate nature of protecting Elena had him in instant agreement of Damon's plan and he assembled Bonnie and Jeremy, but his instincts were screaming at him to forgo the plan… if anything happened to Jeremy in Anastasia's absence, it wouldn't bode well for any of them. Unfortunately, stubbornness was a Gilbert trait, and Jeremy refused to be left out while _both_ his sisters' lives were in danger by the mythical Klaus.

"I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine," Bonnie offered; the novice witch no longer held great disdain for vampires – the exception of course, being Damon Salvatore. After finding out that some powerful vampire that inspired such paralyzing fear even in the hearts of very old and ruthless vampires, were after Elena, she abandoned her previous prejudice and was ready to exert her magic and be useful. Naturally, they could never remember that Klaus seemed to be after Anastasia as well for some unfathomable reason, which was the main reason why Jeremy practically bulldozed himself into the meeting, hoping to provide useful information to Anastasia once she returned with Mason and Lexi. A small part of him – the bashful side that was in vehement denial – was worried for Bonnie's wellbeing, as he was starting to develop romanticized feelings towards her; that spurned his next words, "How? It took both you and your Grams last time, and look what happened to her!"

Bonnie avoided his concerned stare and disapproving frown, unwilling to appear weak, _especially_ in front of Damon. "I'm well aware of what happened. I've learned a few things," she retorted ambiguously. Deflecting all concern radiating from Jeremy and Stefan, Bonnie snatched the portrait of Katherine from 1864 that Stefan kept in his room for the sake of memories.

Frowning at Stefan, Damon detached his electric orbs from his stiff posture and concentrated on Bonnie once the portrait was engulfed in flames, "What will this do?"

"I can turn the metal into ash. Blow the ashes on her, and it'll incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out," Bonnie absently explained as she poured the ashes from the bowl onto an end table.

Suddenly, Damon's phone rang, and an urgent look crossed his features before he disappeared; Stefan shrugged it off and went to collect weapons they could use against Katherine. When Bonnie left to obtain a container for the ashes, Jeremy pounced on the golden opportunity that fell onto his lap. He stealthily pulled out his wallet, took out some random card and carefully scraped a handful of ashes, enough to knock out Katherine, into his wallet before sending three separate texts of the events about to unfold: one each to Anastasia, Caroline and Ezra.

By the time Stefan and Bonnie consecutively reappeared, Jeremy was nowhere in sight.

* * *

The amicable verbal sparring between Elijah and Lexi regarding allowing Slater to live another day, was put on hold when the warlock aiding him, Jonas Martin, called, hastily informing him that the doppelgänger was in the very apartment they had left that morning. Elijah abruptly yanked the steering wheel and made a U-turn, making posthaste to return to Richmond.

Rolling her eyes in aggravation, Lexi groaned, "I am willing to bet my whole supply of blood bags that Elena is about to do something very, _very_ , incredibly stupid." Giving the blonde an inquiring side-glance as she texted Stefan of the current whereabouts of his girlfriend, she answered his silent inquiry, "Regardless of the fact that Stef's one of my BFFs, I can _not_ stand Elena frikin' Gilbert."

"Yes. I deduced that. My question is why?" with his uncanny senses, he managed to arrive at Slater's in record time, and the two vampires leisurely strolled towards the elevator.

Shrugging dismissively, while aiming a 'you did not seriously just ask me that' look at him, Lexi confided, "She's whiny, narcissistic, _fake_ , and believes the whole world revolves around her. Don't be fooled, Eli, she puts up a front of innocence and selflessness, and may come off as a better person than Katherine, but in my opinion… Elena Gilbert is worse. At least Katherine doesn't hide the fact that she's a two-timing, heartless, manipulative bitch," the usually compassionate and kind vampire grumbled, completely taking Elijah aback with her vehement hatred of the human doppelgänger.

Reaching their designated level, Elijah had no ample time to mull over the bountiful information regarding the doppelgänger upon seeing the door to Slater's apartment left carelessly ajar, coupled with voices arguing. Lexi, for one, easily distinguished Damon's familiar tone angrily hissing, " _I will break your arm_." most probably to Elena.

"Damon Salvatore," Lexi mouthed. Nodding briskly, Elijah non-verbally motioned for her to stand behind him; he delicately curled his hand around her wrist, and super-sped into the apartment. In a split second, he had one of the three vampires' heart clutched tightly in his hand, dropping it with ease at the same time the vampire in question dropped down onto the ground, dead. Two seconds later, Elijah mapped out the entire room and its occupants, chuckling inwardly at the telltale sound of a terrified Rose-Marie vamping out of the room and far away from his presence. Absentmindedly, he discerned the sound of a human heart inside one of the rooms, the calm inhale and exhale of breath indicating the human was currently sound asleep, most likely compelled by either the impulsive Salvatore or Rose-Marie.

"I killed you. You were dead," Damon exclaimed, his face the perfect picture of unadulterated surprise. He didn't fail to notice electric blues narrowing in on the smug Alexia and Elijah instantly diverted his attention away. "For centuries now," he smartly retorted in a manner of absolute calm, his lips twitching slightly at the amused snort from his dear Alexia. Not in the mood to focus any more of his time of the foolish vampire and the simple-minded doppelgänger who was willing to carelessly gamble her life away on a whim, Elijah pivoted around to stare at the spokesperson of the newcomers, "Who are you?"

The spokesperson rudely snapped back, " _Who are you_?"

Eyebrow arched, he simply offered, "I'm Elijah."

The penny dropped, and in the blink of an eye, all hostility and disrespect washed away, and the two vampires subtly shook in fright. The spokesperson immediately appealed to him in an effort to apologize for his previous faux-pas, "I'm Cody. We were gonna bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the doppelgänger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will _want_ to see her."

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah calmly inquired, his hand squeezing Lexi's wrist upon hearing Salvatore viciously whisper to Alexia regarding her current actions. Receiving a negative, Elijah released Alexia from his hold, "Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful," and without further ado, plunged both his arms forward and into the two vampires' chests, their pained grunts having absolutely no effect on him whatsoever as he clenched their hearts in a firm grip and slowly ripped them out. As the two vampires slumped onto the ground beside their fallen comrade, Elijah released the hearts beside them.

Elena's gasp rang loudly in the apartment. Damon however, gaped dumbstruck when all Lexi did was nonchalantly offer a handkerchief to the Original to wipe the blood off from both his hands.

Elijah sorely itched to yank Damon Salvatore's heart out for nearly killing his Alexia a couple months ago, but he knew that the course of action would devastate the compassionate blonde due to her strong bond with the level-headed Salvatore. Sparing one last glance of apathy at the vampire and the doppelgänger, Elijah tossed the bloody handkerchief onto the ground, took Alexia's hand, and the two vanished from the spot, leaving the clean up to the gaping Salvatore.

* * *

Despite his current anger at his girlfriend, a genuine smile blossomed when his phone rang with a text from Anastasia, informing him that she was on her way to Mystic Falls with Mason. For the past three days, alongside his festering anger, was the constant gnawing guilt lying heavily on his conscience for ditching Anastasia at the ball and therefore allowing the two vampires the perfect opportunity to kidnap her. Although Ezra was extremely fond of Caroline and Lexi, and found a kindred friendship in Lee, and even Stefan at times – mostly when Damon wasn't around, the vampire hunter was sick and tired of the constant vampire drama plaguing Mystic Falls. Drama that only seemed to be accumulating with the unwelcome appearance of Katherine and the latest discovery regarding the existence of werewolves that were not so extinct after all.

At least the whole Tyler dilemma was being taken care of by Caroline, who took Mason's plea to heart and was constantly by his side until Mason arrived with Anastasia, where he would be able to take over, especially since the full moon was rapidly approaching – a thought that made him shudder.

His parents were visiting relatives in New York for the weekend, leaving the house all to himself, and ever since receiving Anastasia's text that morning, with the promise to make the first stop at his place, Ezra spent the entire day cooking her favorites and setting the dining room with a romantic setting. Finishing the final touches, his phone blared simultaneously with two messages, the first one making him smile widely;

 **Twenty minutes and I'll be at your place, love you, can't wait to see you!**

 **Ana xoxo**

However, opening the second text wiped the bright smile off his face, and after letting out a loud groan of exasperation, the vampire hunter grabbed a vervain bomb and his stakes before rushing out the door. If he made it in time, he would be able to stop Jeremy from doing a completely stupid move and save the romantic evening he prepared for Anastasia.

Driving like a lunatic down the road, Ezra haphazardly parked his beloved car in front of Fell's Church and hastened to make his way to the tomb.

The sight before him had his blood run cold.

The moonstone twinkled innocently on the ground, a few feet away from the barrier of the tomb spell.

"I hate to interrupt," the cold, smug, malicious voice of Katherine echoed, vibrating against the stone walls and prompting a shudder down his spine, "But today has just been _full_ of surprises. Vampire hunter boyfriend of precious Anastasia," she sneered, "Where's the rest of the gang?"

Ezra disappointed her by not rising to the bait, and instead, demanded, "Where's Jeremy?"

Cold brown eyes glittered wickedly and she slowly licked the strip of blood from her lower lip before roughly maneuvering a weakened Jeremy into full view. Ezra sucked in a sharp breath, jade orbs swiftly taking in the younger boy's fluttering eyelids, the gruesome bite mark on his neck still heavily dripping with blood, and the sagging body as the boy was unable to carry his own weight any longer. Almost immediately, his eyes raked downwards until they landed on the resurrection ring, but he knew it wouldn't work in their benefit for long. Just like she had been planning on killing John Gilbert by chopping off his fringe with the ring, Katherine could easily yank his off and end his life in a split second.

As though reading his mind, Katherine snarkily spoke up, "Don't worry, I know that he's wearing his ring, so no matter how many times I kill him, he'll just keep coming back for more. So," she smugly uttered, brandishing a thumb towards the depths of the tomb in illustration, a hip cocked to the side in an arrogant fashion, "I'm going to be in the back playing with my new toy, and you give me a holler when you've got the tomb open."

Seeing Katherine about to shove Jeremy back into the cave, Ezra inwardly cursed, knowing that it was a foolhardy and impulsive idea, but better than Jeremy becoming the bitch's chew toy. Not giving himself time to back out, he tossed a vervain bomb, aimed straight at her face, and charged inside, managing to shove Jeremy toward the barrier of the tomb's spell. Wide-eyed, Jeremy weakly crawled himself out, just as he heard the sound of multiple footsteps from behind, and he looked up at the horrifying spectacle playing out right before his eyes, feeling both, helpless and dread.

Simultaneously, Ezra plunged the pointed end of his wooden stake straight into her chest, the sharp tip scraping against her heart, while Katherine screamed loudly in agony from the full blast of vervain and the excruciating pain of the wooden stake, and in a desperate move, flicked her wrist to the side.

A loud, earsplitting crack echoed in the suddenly silent tomb.

It was belatedly followed by a heartbreaking wail of despair.

* * *

 _ **Norway, 1355,**_

For the second time in the space of six years, Ástriðr found herself awakening on a cot in the medical bay of a ship. However this time, when she awoke, she did not find herself alone.

Groggily, the fallen princess blinked the last remnants of unconsciousness and tried hiding her wince as she tried to sit up straight, her dull sapphire eyes that lost all vivaciousness and life squarely meeting stormy grays. Wetting her parched lips with her tongue, she tried to speak; unfortunately, she could not bravely withhold the painful wince when she hoarsely choked out due to the bitter sea water that had been previously lodged in her throat.

The stranger leapt toward her at once, his hand reaching out for the glass of lukewarm water by her bedside and graciously offering it to her. "Drink," he simply informed her in a thick Norwegian accent. Living six years in Norway made Ástriðr adept in their mother tongue, and so she merely nodded and politely accepted the drink, eyes shuttering in relief when the pure liquid aided her and slowly alleviated the painful burn in her throat.

The man remained stoically by her side, not offering her any words of pity, nor inquiring over the reasons behind her cowardly attempt at suicide. Ástriðr knew deep in her heart, that this man, this dashing, gorgeous man, was the warrior that saved her life… _a poor damsel in distress_ , she bitterly thought to herself.

Taking advantage of the stony silence, the fallen princess took in the man's appearance; he had platinum blonde hair tied to the back in a low ponytail with a leather strap, ivory skin that looked smooth and flawless, and while he had round cheekbones, he had a strong jaw and full lips, and despite the fact that the man was appropriately dressed, she couldn't mistake the bulging muscles and lean body that spoke of years of hardship and struggles. But what enticed Ástriðr most of all, was his mysterious gray eyes, eyes that resembled the most brutal and wild storms she had been able to conjure long ago with naught but a mere thought…

"I would like to know the name of the man who saved my life, if you do not mind," Ástriðr smiled hesitantly, jolting the man out of his reverie, and for the first time since she had regained consciousness, the man studied her appearance, eyes raking in her features and poor state of attire; although she knew she looked haggard and frail due to her melancholy, Ástriðr, felt ashamed at being in such poor condition, an emotion she had become numb to since The Black Death and the deaths of Eirik and Hilde.

A charming smile bloomed on her savior's handsome face, "John. The name is John Holm, my lady."

A vibrant blush formed on her cheeks, something that had never before happened to the seventh Princess of Utopia who had constantly been on the receiving end of hopeful suitors, failed wooings, and ludicrous flirtations. An alien sensation began to pool in her belly… like fluttering butterflies, sensations her sisters and girlfriends confided in her when they met their other half.

"John," Ástriðr beamed, the glow returning to her face and her dull sapphires becoming brilliant once again, effectively taking John's breath away, "Thank you, for saving my life. My name is Ástriðr. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

* * *

Ezra was going to kill her.

Well, technically, although the subject was vampire related, she was going to be late because of her baby brother who needed a sharp tongue-lashing for his impulsive and hotheaded decision in leaving to face Katherine Pierce alone, all for the sake of a moonstone that wasn't even the _real one_! She was so going to ground him after she dragged him out by the ear… because if god forbid anything happened to him, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself, because it would be – hands down – her entire fault for keeping the bogus moonstone a secret from him, despite the fact that it was for his own safety.

Mason easily made a detour to Fell's Church while she texted Ezra a huge-ass apology. However, Anastasia's thumb froze on the send button upon seeing Ezra's impressive car parked carelessly in front of the tomb. She paid no attention to Mason's concerned tone as he hastened to open the passenger door and follow her, nor did Anastasia pay attention to Stefan and Bonnie who arrived at the exact same time. All Anastasia's focus was on the fact that two of the people she loved most were in that infernal tomb with her manipulative slut of an ancestor.

Descending the steps two at a time, Anastasia's eyes widened at the grisly scene. Jeremy was sprawled on the ground, a hairsbreadth away from the boundary of the tomb spell with the fake moonstone clutched firmly in his hand, blood pooling down his neck. But all relief vanished when she noticed Ezra's absence, and before she could articulate the question regarding his whereabouts, a loud crack resonated, diverting her attention to the inside of the tomb.

Just as Ezra's stake plunged into Katherine's chest, narrowly missing her heart, her bony hand flicked to the side with ease, snapping his neck. Ezra Fell landed in a graceful slump by the vampire's feet, lifeless jade eyes meeting her watering sapphires…

…Anastasia let out a mixture of a heartbroken scream and a wail of anguish.

 **A/N:** **I know this chapter was a long time coming, so I apologize for the wait! Don't hate me.**

 **(1) I am sorry for the character death… I usually hate those parts and try to avoid them as much as possible, but sometimes it is unavoidable. (2) RIP Ezra Fell. I am sorry for killing him off… to be honest, I had two possible scenarios for the fate of Anezra, one where he lives and one where he dies. Juggling both possible plot lines, and I found Ezra dying to be more beneficial to the plot of the story. And well… another reason was because a lot of people just hated Ezra :(… I hope at least you felt a bit sad regarding his fate…? Just a teeny weeny bit? (3) I fit in two episodes in this one, 'cause well… the whole Katerina Petrova tale was very Elena-centric. So yeah. (4) Please keep in mind, the Ástriðr flashbacks are VERY important. And if some of my lovely readers noticed, instead of having Elena's doppelgänger's past being told, I had Anastasia's. But Ástriðr's story is not done yet… more flashbacks will appear later on as the story progresses. (Did you notice the many similarities between Ástriðr and Anastasia? Hint! Hint!) (5) Slater lived! For now, he's not very important, but you never know I might include him later on. Trevor was mentioned in this chapter, and don't worry I will have him show up more and more often. (6) Caroline and Jenna were absent in this chapter. I am sorry for that, I hate chapters without Caroline, but it was out of my hands. Don't worry, my Jenna plot is approaching ;) be patient. (7) And lastly, did you like the Elijah-Lexi friendship? Did anyone guess correctly how they knew each other? For whoever guessed Elijah was her sire, bravo! I applaud you. XD**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite the sad ending…**

 **R &R.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Ezra Fell – Matt Dallas.**

 **Chapter 32:**

Elena slammed shut the passenger door of Damon's prized 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible with as much force she could muster. Not only was she _furious_ at Rose's betrayal and Damon's constant coddling her as though she were some delicate flower or preterm newborn, but Elena felt confused regarding Elijah's initial purpose in hijacking her plan to surrender herself to Klaus, not overlooking the fact that he had miraculously survived a wooden stake to the heart and bemused concerning Lexi's true allegiance. To sum up her unsuccessful day, Elena hated being kept in the dark more than anything.

Sighing loudly, Elena grudgingly addressed the overprotective Salvatore adamantly shadowing her to the front door, "Thank you for bringing me home." Finally acknowledging her boyfriend's brother, chocolate browns connected with intense electric blues, and in true Damon fashion, he pointedly quipped, "Well, your ride left you. I didn't want to leave you stranded."

Despite the fact that she was seething over Rose double-crossing her, Elena felt the need to justify the older vampire's actions, conceding that Rose _had been_ looking out for Elena's best interests when she made the call to Damon, "She was just scared. She didn't mean to run." Truthfully, the brunette was terrified at Elijah's reappearance, and if she had enhanced speed, she'd have run away from him too.

Damon merely nodded briskly in response, "Yes, she did. She's been running for 500 years."

"I can't believe Elijah's alive and Lexi's on _his side_!" she grumbled in disapproval. "Why do you think he killed those two vampires and just let us go?" she inquired. Damon merely shook his head in bemusement, "If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me. Don't worry; I'll get to the bottom of Lexi's motives. I _won't_ allow her to harm you," he genuinely revealed, and unwittingly, Elena's heart fluttered at the declaration.

Deciding to terminate their conversation, Elena reached out for the front door, but Damon wasn't about to let her get off that easily and he instantly caught her arm, forcibly pivoting her around to face him, "What you did today was _incredibly_ stupid." Infuriated once again over Damon babying her and bossing her around, Elena roughly wrenched her arm free from his ironclad grip, and venomously ground out through gritted teeth, " _Actually_ , the only thing that was stupid was that I got caught! I don't question why you and Stefan and _everyone else_ tries so hard to save me. _You_ shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you."

There was a beat of silence between the doppelgänger and the vampire only to be broken by the opening of the front door, Jenna's kind features drawn in disapproval at the proximity between her niece and her boyfriend's brother. "Elena," she sternly called out, "Get inside."

Forcing a diminutive smile at Jenna's direction that reeked of tension, Damon gave Elena one last intense glare before clambering into his car. No sooner had he parked his car in front of the Boarding House, did he receive a distress call from Stefan.

* * *

"Jenna-"Elena began, not knowing how to explain herself to her peeved aunt who had been vocally displeased about her friendship with Damon ever since she caught him and Katherine mid-kiss by the front porch on the night the tomb vampires were rounded up. It wasn't as though Elena could just go right out and tell Jenna that it wasn't her, but her five-hundred-year-old ancestor who was the carbon copy of her. Jenna however, merely put a hand up in a silencing gesture, "I don't want to hear it, Elena. What you do is your own business, I just- I expected _better_ from you."

And Elena never hated Katherine more at that exact moment for evoking such disappointment in her carefree aunt to be directed at her, but before Elena could try and verbalize her innocence, a familiar cultured voice that elicited goosebumps – and not the good kind – spoke up from behind, "I am sorry, Jenna. If I am interrupting something I can leave."

In trepidation, Elena clenched her eyes shut and spun around in an agonizingly slow motion, eyes marginally widening on Elijah, standing as though he belonged, in her living room, in close proximity to her defenseless aunt who was wholly uninformed of the danger she was in. Beaming brightly at the handsome aristocrat, Jenna frantically shook her head, "No, no, not at all. Elena, this is Elijah Smith. Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls."

Elijah shifted his hazel-brown eyes to study Elena, and plastering a charming smile that usually worked wonders, he extended a hand out to her, "It's a pleasure, Elena."

Visibly nervous, Elena shook his hand, uneasily listening as her oblivious aunt chattered in the background, "So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into your car," Jenna offered, absently waving a hand toward the carefully stacked boxes by the front door.

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow," Elijah gently suggested. Jenna chuckled good-naturedly, "Also a good plan."

And adding another nail to the coffin, Elijah nonchalantly spoke up, accordingly ensuring his message was successfully delivered to a near-hysterical Elena, "Thank you so much for _inviting me into your home_ , Jenna; and Elena…"the look he gave her spoke volumes and the split-second he walked out the front door, Elena hastily made up some excuse to a concerned Jenna before flinging herself up the stairs, phone tightly clenched in her hand to call Stefan or Damon. However, just as she closed her bedroom door, Elijah's voice permeated the confinement of her room, prompting her to jump into the air and sequentially drop her phone onto the ground.

"I think it's time you and I had a little chat," Elijah clearly enunciated; while he was inwardly amused at the doppelgänger's crippling fear of him, which was a total contrast to her twin's boldness and fearless disposition, Elijah knew that they wouldn't get anywhere through fear, and so, he calmly and kindly uttered, "Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family _no_ harm."

Trying to recover her backbone, Elena inquired, "Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?"

"Because I didn't _want you_ to be taken," he simply retorted, smoothing out his suit jacket and leveling Elena with a solemn expression, "Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I _can't_ have that."

Processing his words, Elena's posture inadvertently relaxed and she frowned in perplexity, "Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?"

Brushing off imaginary lint from his sleeve, Elijah acknowledged that Anastasia _was indeed_ sharper than her twin, but nevertheless, he offered her a truthful response, "Let's just say my goal is _not_ to break the curse. Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle."

"Like you?" Elena shot back, her tone a mixture of doubt and accusation, a paradox. Amusement coloring his features, it belied his bitter smile, "Not anymore."

Comprehension dawned on the brunette, "You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use me to draw him out." Visibly irritated, Elijah pointedly drawled, "Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" suspicion heavily laced her inquiry.

Elijah genuinely stated, "If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to make a deal." No need to inform her that he wouldn't dare harm Anastasia by murdering her loved ones, or the fact that he dared not cross the enigmatic blonde with unparalleled power coursing through her veins. Upon being asked to elucidate, Elijah complied, "Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed."

"And then what?" Elena probed.

"Then I kill him," Elijah simply revealed.

Once they negotiated their terms, Elijah found himself masking his distaste in regards to Elena's list of loved ones he and the Martin witches were to protect. Bonnie Bennett… Caroline Forbes… the Salvatores… Jenna and Jeremy, naturally… Alaric Saltzman… the human Matthew Donovan who was totally oblivious to the supernatural entities in the idyllic town… Tyler Lockwood…

Elijah pursed his lips, recalling Lexi's surprising hatred to the doppelgänger and the heated description of her _true_ personality when they were at Richmond. Mason Lockwood – Jenna's best friend and a dear uncle to Anastasia, John Gilbert – who he knew to be Anastasia and Elena's biological father, Ezra Fell, Lexi and Lee… none of them were cataloged by the doppelgänger – five individuals who are of great importance to her twin. _No_ , what surprised Elijah most of all, was that Elena didn't plead for the enchanting blonde's protection… her _own_ sister… her blood!

"I couldn't help but notice," Elijah dryly commented, "That you have failed to mention the delightful Anastasia…" There was no mistaking the flash of envy that quickly made an appearance on those deceitful pair of warm brown eyes, and Elena laughed it off in a manner of forced calm, "Ana can more than protect herself. I'm sure she'd feel insulted if I even asked for her protection."

" _Hmm_. _Perhaps_ ," was all Elijah enunciated; yes, looks can be _quite_ deceiving, for Elena Gilbert seemed to share more than a physical resemblance with Katerina. Before Elijah could take his leave and escape her vile presence, Elijah received a frantic call from a heavily bawling Alexia, and his eyes shuttered to a close, his handsome face the perfect picture of sorrow and grief. He hastily sent a message to Jonas Martin and elegantly crossed the distance to the door. His hand paused on the door handle, and as an afterthought, Elijah neutrally addressed the confused doppelgänger, "Before I take my leave, there's something you should know…"

* * *

She no longer felt attuned with her surroundings. She didn't know how long she remained knelt on the ground, crippled by grief and despair. The guilt weighed her down the most, crushing her. Blank jade orbs were emblazoned in her mind, unable to see anything but the lifeless expression of the first boy who ever captured her heart; unable to hear anything but the blood rushing to her head; numb to all sensations… just utterly numb.

Vaguely, Anastasia recalled that someone tried calling her to the present, trying to get her to respond to her name – to no avail. She could have sworn that somebody even tried to forcibly carry her out of the Tomb, only to be met with ferocious screams and she felt herself unwittingly produce fire from her hands, prompting her return to the spot on the ground and continue to mourn. She felt tears prick her eyes and her vision became blurred by the rivulet of tears, only lifeless jades passing through her haze of tears.

Minutes trickled by and Anastasia was inconsolable, unable to snap out of her lamentation and return to the present, and hitting the hour mark, half the supernatural residents of Mystic Falls were congregated around the despairing blonde, unable to revive her from the crushing loss of Ezra Fell.

A guilt-ridden Jeremy had long-ago fed on Stefan's blood before he could fall prey to death by exsanguination and had been crying out apologies to his unresponsive sister. Bonnie had taken possession of the moonstone, pocketing it for safekeeping and then shifted her attention to Ezra's corpse, trying and failing to break open the seal so that Stefan could retrieve his body from Katherine's vicinity, and in turn, Stefan kept an eye on the witch, ensuring she didn't kill herself trying to unseal the tomb. Thirty minutes after witnessing Ezra's death, Mason had given up on his efforts in getting Anastasia to respond and called Caroline and Lexi to come over, hoping they'd have better luck in getting through to her. By the time Damon arrived, a grimace plastered onto his face at the gruesome scene that awaited him, the two blondes were by Anastasia's side, trying to keep their tears at bay and focus wholeheartedly on their friend's fragile state.

It was on the hour mark that Anastasia finally snapped; her irises turned a blazing orange hue as they slowly flickered to meet the gleeful eyes of her boyfriend's murderer, and she screamed out her wrath. It was a high-pitched, emotional scream, _literally_ shaking the earth like a small bomb; rocks slid from the interior and the exterior of the tomb, colliding with every individual without mercy; nobody was immune to Anastasia's potent grief and devastating wrath. Somewhere in the distance, nebulous voices called out to her, pleading with her to stop, but she had eyes for nobody but Katherine Pierce, Katherine who was frozen in terror, finally comprehending who she made an enemy out of and wishing she could turn back the clock.

" _Ana_!" Caroline shrieked, her arms positioned over her head in an effort to cocoon herself from the torrents of ceiling rocks and debris, "Ana! Stop it! You're hitting Ezra, too!"

A sharp intake of breath escaped her lips, Caroline's words making a huge impact on her, and Anastasia beckoned her wild magic back into her being, restraining it for the sake of Ezra, and only Ezra.

It was at that exact moment that Elijah joined the fray, prompting dual sighs of relief from Lexi and Mason, a furious scowl from Damon, unadulterated shock from Stefan who had yet to be informed of recent events, and confusion from Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy. To make matters even more surprising, Elena seemed to have hitched a ride with the Original and her chocolate orbs had yet to detach from Ezra's corpse by Katherine's feet.

" _Elijah_ ," Katherine's voice shook with utmost terror, though her eyes betrayed the surprise she felt at his spontaneous appearance, and the vampire staggered backwards in an effort to create even more distance between them. The Original impassively stared back at his former lover, his eyes shining with emotion at the sight of Anastasia's condition and Ezra's corpse, "Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Damon growled and Stefan didn't fail to notice how his brother instinctively moved closer to Elena in a protective stance. Lexi sneered at him, " _I_ called him. Now do us all a favor, and _shut the hell up_. We could do without your unneeded commentary."

Not interested in the drama unfolding around him, Elijah casually walked through the barrier of the tomb, eliciting gasps from Bonnie and Stefan, though none louder than Katherine's, who instantly scrambled backwards until her back was flush against the wall, fearful of Elijah's wrath after evading him for over five centuries. But Elijah barely spared her a glance as he respectfully gathered Ezra's corpse into his arms and passed through the barrier, delicately placing him beside Anastasia, who let out a heartbreaking wail as she gathered him into her arms and peppered his cold face with chaste kisses, resting at the crook of his neck and loudly begging him to wake up.

Lexi and Caroline unashamedly broke out into tears at the heart wrenching image they made, and even Elijah blinked away the moisture from his eyes, comprehending only too well the pain of losing the ones you loved.

"How?" Bonnie choked out, her voice hoarse with emotion, "How did you manage to pass through the barrier?"

Clearing his throat, Elijah finally tore his gaze from the poignant scene and squarely met Bonnie's scrutiny, "I've had the spell lifted-"having expected the attempt to escape, Elijah flashed in front of Katherine who had been trying to make a run for it, an inch from where the barrier should have been, "As for you however, you should not exit until _I_ say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know _exactly_ where you are."

"You can't! Ple-"Katherine swallowed her words, quailing under the murderous glare Elijah fixated her with and she obediently retreated from his proximity. Stefan gaped at the Original Vampire, "You can compel vampires?"

Ignoring the younger Salvatore, Elijah shot Lexi a meaningful glance, spared one last look of sorrow toward Anastasia and disappeared from their midst, leaving them all to begin picking up the shattered pieces of Anastasia Gilbert's broken heart.

* * *

It had been a week since Mystic Falls said goodbye to a cherished son of the Founding Families. Unfortunately, not even the period of mourning could put a damper on the extraneous factors.

Anastasia was inconsolable, not responding to anything or anyone, and while it had only been a week, her state of body and mind was starting to deteriorate, beginning to terrify her loved ones, most specifically Jenna, who was unaware of the veracity behind his death – Ezra Fell, after all, died from a hiking accident; that was the cover story, overruling a vampire attack since he died from a broken neck.

After his funeral, Anastasia quarantined herself inside her bedroom, separating herself from the outside world and burying her cellphone far away from her person. She had yet to make an appearance at school, and had yet to attend a meal. If Jenna didn't religiously barge into her room with a tray of food, then Anastasia wouldn't have even bothered to eat. She would only leave her room for bathroom necessities, and the only reason she left the house altogether, was for the sole purpose of visiting Ezra's grave.

Jeremy spent most of his time leaning against the door of her bedroom, desolately listening to his favorite sister cry her heart out and scream her lungs until they were hoarse, but not daring to comfort her – he felt it was a justified punishment, as he blamed himself for Ezra dying, and therefore, he couldn't show his face to Anastasia and meet her accusatory eyes. Only Jenna, Caroline, Lexi and Mason were constant visitors, ensuring they stopped by at least once a day to keep her company, even if it were to sit beside her in complete silence in a show of solidarity.

The second night after Ezra's death had been a full moon, and the night after, a morose Trevor joined Anastasia by Ezra's grave; the two of them would sit in a comfortable silence, just being there for each other, and when he showed up the next day, Anastasia finally had him purge his anguish, which was how the blonde discovered that there was a new werewolf causing trouble in town, ultimately killing Rose with her lethal bite. Other than sharing her condolences to Trevor, Anastasia couldn't bring herself to care; she didn't care about anything anymore… she was numb.

A fortnight after Ezra's death, and Anastasia continued her monotonous routine: no school, meals brought up to her room, sitting in silence with whoever stepped into her room, and sitting by Ezra's grave, occasionally joined by a grieving Trevor. However, when the fortnight of his death approached, things subtly changed; her visitors started talking, despite the fact that she never answered back, and they began recounting all that she missed in her time of mourning.

Jules, the werewolf that killed Rose, had been baited by Damon, who had been less than welcoming in regards to another threat to his life in close proximity to him; as was expected of him. Jules approached with the intention of bringing Mason back to Florida, and after discovering that Tyler had broken his curse and that Mason was 'fraternizing with the enemy', she adopted a vindictive streak, deciding Tyler was better off away from Mason due to him running around with the 'wrong crowd'. Lexi and Stefan were trying to do damage control between Damon and Mason; apparently, Damon was suspicious of Mason, believing him to be a spy for Jules' pack, and every time Mason fervently denied it, a full-blown argument would break out, forcing Lexi, Stefan and sometimes Lee, to intervene and break it up.

Anastasia tried to care… she really did.

Regrettably, she didn't.

Guilt plagued her; whenever Anastasia closed her eyes, she would see Ezra, his eyes full of life and laughter, whispering sweet nothings into her ear and declaring his unwavering love to her; but whenever Anastasia opened her eyes, she would remember that Ezra was gone, and she would cry her heart out over how much she missed him.

Unfortunately, other than that, she was still numb to the world.

* * *

Crouching by the candles, Bonnie lit them up before joining Luka's side as he referred to one of his family grimoires.

After her epiphany, Bonnie rushed over to Luka with her idea regarding the Sun and the Moon Curse; Bonnie figured out that, if she found a way to _remove_ the spell from the moonstone, then it would become useless, nullifying the Sun and the Moon Curse and therefore giving Elena a fighting chance. Elena however, was fervently against the idea, unlike Damon and Stefan who were staunchly on Bonnie's side. Elena was blindly placing her trust on Elijah, and didn't want to risk Klaus's wrath; Damon, Stefan and Bonnie on the other hand, didn't trust the Original the least bit – making them at an impasse.

Fortunately, Luka offered his services, stating that witches and warlocks should stick together, which is how she found herself meeting him by the rooftop of the Grill overlooking the Town Square, preparing the ingredients for the complicated spell.

"You know, this is good. This is really good," Luka grinned childishly as he tucked the grimoire away, "There's a clear view of the moon and its private."

Bonnie chuckled, finding his exuberance endearing, "If anyone looks out, they're gonna think we're insane." But her smile vanished in an instant, her laughter dying out as guilt once again churned in her belly. Luka frowned in concern and he sidled closer to her side, "Are you okay?"

Swallowing the lump from her throat, Bonnie blinked away the beginning of tears from her eyes and rapidly nodded her head, "Mmmhmm. It's just-, one of my closest friend's boyfriend died two weeks ago, and… she's not taking it so well. I feel guilty you know? To smile and laugh while she's crying and-"clearing her throat, not wanting to invoke a pity party, Bonnie plastered a forced smile onto her face and changed the topic, "Anyways, let's start, yeah?"

Still concerned, Luka respected her wishes and smiled back, "Depends if you're ready to let me know what this mysterious talisman is we're unbinding." Sheepishly ducking her head, Bonnie reverently plucked out the source of all their problems from her purse and handed it over to Luka. Trying a stab at humor, Luka crowed, "Oh, wow, a white rock. This is _fascinating_."

"Hey!" Bonnie giggled, playfully shoving him with her shoulder, "I know it doesn't look like much…"

Luka grinned at his success and took a closer look at the moonstone, "What's it spelled with?" and when he was met with silence, he established eye-contact, a small frown puckering on his forehead, "Really? Help a girl out, she still keeps secrets."

"Sorry," Bonnie sounded genuinely apologetic; while she appreciated Luka's help, she didn't want to risk bringing him into dangerous vampire business. Luka smirked, shaking his head good-naturedly, "I'm just teasing you."

Bonnie elbowed him in return, not the least bit amused, despite the bright smile on her face.

Taking in a deep breath, Luka placed the moonstone in both their hands, and in unison, the witch and the warlock closed their eyes and cast an unbinding spell. The stone levitated into the air, rising high above their heads and a moment later, it exploded in a shower of bright orange and amber sparks. Bonnie broke out into giggles, laughing in wonder as colorful sparks rained down around them.

Too busy observing the spectacle in awe, Bonnie failed to notice the confused frown showcased on Luka's visage.

* * *

"What do you want?"

Jules whipped around, a bright smile introducing itself on her face, "To talk."

Tyler scoffed, a cynical tint palpably heard, " _Here_? In the middle of the woods?! Y'know, Mason told me to stay away from you. I-I shouldn't have come." Retreating back to where he parked his car, Jules voice froze him in his tracks, "Then why did you? Come, that is. Why disregard Mason's warning? …I'll tell you why…" she tantalizingly uttered, taking a step closer to him with every word, and taking advantage of his moment of doubt, "Because the wolf in you _knows_ something's not right. Your wolf urged you to meet with me."

Regarding her with a mixture of suspicion and uncertainty, Tyler hesitantly asked, "So what do you want from me?"

"Just to be your friend," Jules shrugged, and somebody more astute and experienced than Tyler would have recognized the malicious glint in her striking green eyes as she spoke her next words, "And as your friend, I wouldn't want to keep you in the dark anymore, unlike Mason."

Not appreciating her tone, Tyler snarled, "Either say what you wanted to say, or leave me the hell alone."

Jules shook her head in mock pity, "You're brand new, and from what I've been able to find out from Mason, you only turned once. Your little blonde vampire and your loving Uncle Mason have both been lying to you, Tyler. _This town_ is crawling with vampires. They're the reason your Dad died, and from what I've recently heard, Mystic Fall's favorite son was killed by one, and your uncle, your little blonde vampire, and your friends have all been covering it up."

Tyler's onyx orbs burned with fury, unable to fully process what Jules had just revealed to him and he barely registered her next words, "But don't worry, we'll get them. There are others like us… and they're on their way."

* * *

As it had been for the past fourteen days, Anastasia's room was shrouded with an eerie silence. So attuned with the deadness of her room, the blonde caught the subtle sound of light footsteps from behind her, almost as though the intruder was _gliding_ toward her.

"I was wondering when you'd show," she hoarsely uttered, unused to speaking after more than one week of complete silence on her part.

There was a slight pause before, "You knew I would come."

Turning to look at her intruder over her shoulder, Anastasia firmly stated, "I was counting on it. Especially after hearing how you tricked my aunt into inviting you in, _Elijah Smith_." Standing in front of the unkempt blonde who sat on the ledge on the windowsill, Elijah smirked, "My apologies. I mean your family no harm."

After a beat of silence, Elijah stated, "The moonstone is a fake."

"I know," Anastasia finally instigated eye-contact, her usually twinkling and enchanting sapphires now lifeless and haunted with a hint of guilt.

"From the beginning, it has always been a fake," Elijah probed.

Anastasia nodded curtly, "It has."

Irate at the constant stream of vague answers, Elijah lost his patience and snapped, " _Where_ is the real moonstone, Anastasia."

"Safe," was all she provided.

"Anast-"

"And it will _remain_ safe!" Anastasia snapped, fire returning to her tone as a ghost of her previous self, before the unfortunate events two weeks prior. "I have lost _too much_ because of that accursed rock, Elijah! I will see my plan through till the end, otherwise he would have died for nothing," she choked back, turning away from the Original's piercing gaze and violently brushing off her tears with the back of her hand. "I assure you, the moonstone will not be leaving my possession. You are not the only one with a witch by your side, and trust me on this, my witch is _far_ _more_ powerful than the Martins. The stone can escape my possession only if _I_ personally hand it over with my express permission. Otherwise, it is forever lost to you and to Klaus."

Elijah sucked in a sharp intake of breath at the revelation. Living for as long as he had lived, Elijah was well acquainted with the many aspects of magic; therefore he knew what curse Anastasia spoke of. A spell that can either be broken by the castor themselves, or a blood sacrifice and Elijah didn't dare risk it. "Why?" he finally uttered, "Why the need for all these precautions? Who else know of this?"

A bitter smile curved on her lips making her look utterly woebegone, "Besides myself? The witch who aided me. You'll shortly come to learn Elijah, that my _dear sister_ cannot be trusted. She ruins _everything_ she touches, and although Stefan is my friend, him and Damon are too invested in Elena. To protect my friends, I decided the moonstone would be safer with me; unfortunately, I was in Richmond when the Salvatores and Bonnie conspired to retrieve the stone and I wasn't there to stop them. It's my fault Ezra died," she sobbed, tears streaming rapidly down her face, "It's nobody's fault, but mine. If I at least _told_ Jeremy or Ezra, they wouldn't have gone after it in the first place. Ezra died for _nothing_!"

Discarding his emotionless mask, Elijah gathered the hysterical girl into his arms and embraced her tightly, softly caressing her back in a soothing motion, "You had the best intentions at heart, Anastasia. You couldn't have known that this would happen. Ezra did not die for nothing – he died for love… his love for you. He sacrificed his life for the life of your brother. _He_ decided to save your brother. It was his choice. Brutalizing his decision would be an insult to his memory. Nobody forced him to leave the safety of his house. Mourn him, reminisce about him, share stories about him, but do not downplay his bravery. Keep him alive in your memory and laugh for him, smile for him, fight for him. I may have never known Mr. Fell, but I am sure he wouldn't want to see you in such dismal conditions."

And the two of them remained in a peaceful embrace until Anastasia finally pulled away with a diminutive grateful smile. Deciding to change the topic, Elijah said, "I will keep your secret regarding the moonstone, I trust you are perhaps, the only one that shall succeed in keeping it safe."

"Oh, and Elijah?" Anastasia called out before the Original could escape out her window, "Fair warning. I'm telling Jenna. She's been kept in the dark for too long. It's not safe for her anymore."

Elijah curtly nodded, "As you wish," before disappearing from her room.

* * *

She lost sensation of her limbs, all blood circulating in her system agonizingly halted and she was nothing but a mummified corpse stapled to the ground. Only her brain continued working, which helped her count down the days.

After day one, she was able to breathe easier.

Five days later, she felt more at ease.

One week quickly turned into a week and a half, and she felt confident that she wouldn't be disturbed.

Two weeks and she mentally smiled in relief, since she lost all feeling of her sensorimotor.

A few seconds were left before the fifteenth day approached, when she faintly heard footsteps ominously closing the distance toward her. If her heart was functioning properly, it would beat faster than a hummingbird's wings.

Droplets impacted with her lips, the euphoric smell urging her to slip a tongue out and she greedily licked away the scarce amount of blood given to her. She was still weak, but at least her body could function properly and she no longer resembled a mummified corpse.

"Hello, Katherine. Missed me?"

Chocolate doe eyes widened in alarm at the sound of the voice she hoped never to hear again, "Anastasia?"

"You didn't think I forgot about you… did ya?"

She looked like hell, mourning and all, but enviously, Katherine couldn't help but think that even with her hair all greasy and tied into a messy bun, complexion losing its healthy luster, chapped lips, red-rimmed eyes and dark bags under her eyelids, Anastasia Gilbert _still_ looked smoking hot, and it was fucking unfair!

"You here to finally kill me?" Katherine croaked out; she never would have expected to fear somebody other than Klaus, but this little teenaged bitch managed to instill fear in her heart, on par with Klaus – which was supposed to be impossible.

Anastasia tauntingly clucked her tongue, "Why kill you when I can make you _beg_ for death? No, Kitty-Kat, I'm not going to kill you… not yet at least." She circled the vampire almost gracefully like a panther would before lunging to strike its prey. "You see, I have these powers inside of me, powers that I do not understand, neither do I know their source. I practice blindly all the time, but now? _Now…_ " there was a hard, cruel edge to her tone Katherine had never heard before and she was paralyzed with fear, "I'm going to practice on you."

" _What_?" Katherine gulped, hoping she had simply misheard her.

"You heard me correctly, Doppel- _bitch_. You finally have a purpose in life. You're my target practice, and once I'm bored of you… I'll end your miserable life."

For the next three hours, the most agonizing and excruciating screams echoed throughout the woods near Fell's Church, warning stragglers away from the site.

 **A/N:** **I hope this chapter was to your liking, Dear Readers? :)**

 **BTW; any variances from canon (** _ **duh!**_ **) were made by me on purpose! As you can see, I altered events around to better suit the plot of my story.**

 **(1) I would like to start off by saying that this was simply a filler chapter. More like an introduction to an action-packed chapter 33 *wink, wink*. (2) Since Mason is alive and well, I had to change the Jules plot around. Honestly, I believe that Jules and Brady are so twisted and bigoted that even if Mason** _ **did**_ **survive, they still would have caused trouble in Mystic Falls… right? Or is it just me? (3) As you've noticed this was a very Anastasia & Elijah-centric chapter. I did brush up on the other characters, but this chapter concentrated on those two most of all as they will have a **_**huge**_ **plot-twisting scene next chapter, one that I cannot wait to write! (4) Also, next chapter we'll see more of Mason, Caroline and Lexi, for those who missed them in this chapter. (5) Next chapter, we'll finally have a Jenna/Anastasia sit-down where they will hash** _ **everything**_ **out (yup, you guessed right – my Jenna Plot is close!) && a Jeremy/Anastasia scene where they'll finally let everything out in the open. (6) A character returns next chapter, and I am soo excited! Can anyone guess who? XD YAY! (7) Was the Moonstone's fate to your liking? I believe Bonnie is still a novice witch who had no guidance or training, that unlike Luka, she wouldn't be able to sense that the Moonstone was fake, so yupp… there you have it. (8) Katherine's got an ugly road ahead, MUAHAHAHA… & we are finally introducing the start of Tyler Bashing. (9) Lastly, I am so psyched that Klaus will be showing up soon. It's been so lonely without my favorite character! XD**

 **I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. XD**

 **R &R.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Chapter 33:**

The excruciating pain of Ezra's loss had not been alleviated, not even by a long shot, _but_ , as the slovenly blonde, her hastily donned clothes coated in the blood of her boyfriend's murderer, clambered out of her car and walked toward the front door, she did feel mildly ameliorated. The decision to let out her grief and rage and raw pain by torturing Katherine already started to have therapeutic effects on Anastasia Gilbert, and for the first time since Ezra's death, she finally felt that she would be okay.

Silently opening the door, the blonde examined her sneakers, the soles caked with blood, and she grimaced. Not wanting to explain the bloody shoeprints come morning light to her aunt, she yanked them off and toted them in by the shoelaces that had previously been a blinding white and was now stark crimson. Blood was extremely difficult to remove from clothes, and Anastasia needed to excel in the art of torture without getting herself drenched in blood, otherwise she'd run out of clothes, because Katherine wasn't getting off easy… no, that doppel-bitch – if Anastasia had it her way – would be screaming in agony and thrashing by her feet for _years_ and _years_!

" _Anastasia_?"

She sucked in a sharp intake of breath at the familiar voice, one she had been desperately hoping to hear for the past fortnight, and unwillingly, tears automatically sprang forth when she clearly saw John's concerned face staring back at her. He had obviously just arrived and decided to stay up and wait for her. John however, found himself rendered speechless at the dismal state of his favorite daughter, and the layers of blood coating her clothes and smearing her skin had him pause.

"D- _Daddy_?" Anastasia choked through her tears, the maelstrom of grief hitting her once more at the sight of her father. The sound of such misery emanating from his Sunshine snapped John from his shocked trance and without hesitation, he invitingly extended his arms out. A blonde bullet barreled straight into his arms with surprising force and he allowed her to cry her heart out, tears cascading down his shirt.

Cocooned in John's loving embrace, Anastasia wished she could remain in the safety of his arms forever. However, John was adamant in getting to the bottom of his daughter's state. Slowly sitting her down next to him on the couch, John ignored the blood and grease on her usually glossy curls and stroked her scalp in a soothing motion, recalling what his mother used to do for him whenever he was upset, before her inexplicable demise.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it sooner, Sunshine. I was out of the country searching for answers-" the unspoken reason was immediately understood by Anastasia, and she sniffled slightly, burying her face deeper in John's arms, letting him continue, "-when Jenna called. She's terrified, Anastasia, doesn't know what to do, said she can't get through to you. Not even Caroline could."

Since Jenna was unaware of the supernatural entities running amok in Mystic Falls, John was kept in the dark for a while, knowing with certainty that a proficient vampire hunter couldn't have died from a hiking accident _of all things_. That was until Lexi called him, hoping he could help them due to his special bond with Anastasia, which was how he discovered that Elena and her band of idiots knew of the Sun and Moon Curse, and that Katherine had killed Ezra, who had sacrificed his life for Jeremy's due to the damn moonstone. Suffice to say, John knew it was time to return to his family and protect them from the latest threat.

When the silence stretched too long, only interrupted by agonizing sobs and soft sniffles, John cupped her chin and slowly tilted her head up, quashing the violent flinch at the sight of haunted sapphire blues that always shone with mirth and light and fire. "You're covered in blood..." John patiently waited for a response. Anastasia blinked, and a bitter smile materialized on her wan visage, "Its Katherine's."

"I see," was all John offered, waiting for Anastasia to explain in greater detail, and he wasn't disappointed. Anastasia's voice was hoarse, still not used to speaking after her silent strike, "She-she _killed_ him. She deserves worse than death. And, since-, since I don't understand these powers, I'm using her as target practice."

John chuckled, feeling no sympathy for Katherine's fate.

After a while, John bid her goodnight, promising they'd talk more the next day, and Anastasia made a beeline to the bathroom, fully intent on cleansing herself of all the blood, grease and dirt attached to her body like a second skin. However, all thoughts of a nice, warm bath was thrown out the window upon finding Jeremy camped out by her door, slumped against the wall, his head lolling back.

"Jeremy? _Jer_?" she hissed, softly shaking him awake.

Puppy brown eyes groggily blinked back at her before widening in alarm at her state of dress, "Ana? What the-, what happened to you? Are you hurt? Are you okay? Who-"

"I'm fine," Anastasia cut him off, "It's not mine." Jeremy's look of alarm morphed into one of perplexity, but he chose to keep his mouth shut, and Anastasia easily discerned the self-hatred and guilt shining through his face. With a loud sigh, the blonde opened the door to her room and wordlessly beckoned him over; and she sadly watched her baby brother hesitantly trudge inside, unable to instigate eye-contact with her. "Jer, why are you camping out my door?"

Determinedly keeping his head bowed, Jeremy bore a hole through the carpet as he desolately mumbled, "I wanted to make sure you're okay."

Soft fingers intertwined with his, shocking him into meeting her gaze, "Jer, I _don't_ blame you. It doesn't take an astrophysicist to understand what you're going through. I promise you, not once did I think, for even a split-second, that you were to blame for Ez-… for _his_ death."

Gaping dumbstruck at his sister, her words ringing in his ears, Jeremy yanked his hand from her grip and shot up to his feet, angrily pacing around her room in dizzying circles and dragging a hand violently through his hair in frustration. "How can you _not_ blame me?! I was only worried for Bonnie!" chocolate brown eyes filled with moisture and he angrily swiped the tears away, "I didn't _think_! I didn't, I just… I was worried something might happen to Bonnie because the spell was too powerful. I DIDN'T THINK! I arrogantly though I could hold Katherine back, get the moonstone, and everything would be okay. Instead, Ezra died. He. Died! To save me! I don't-I don't-"he broke into tears and Anastasia engulfed him in a tight embrace, pushing back her grief for the sake of her brother's sanity.

"Listen to me, Jeremy Gilbert, and you listen _now_!" Anastasia strongly enunciated, cupping both his cheeks and staring deeply into his eyes, "None of this is your fault. If the situation were reversed, I would have done the same thing. I would have protected Ezra, just like you desired to protect Bonnie. Ezra _chose_ your life over his, he chose your safety over his, it was Ezra's choice, and downplaying his bravery would be an insult to his memory." She found herself borrowing Elijah's words, finally understanding the Original's heartfelt words and she felt a hundred times lighter.

Anastasia was skating through the stages of grief, and was finally on her way to _accepting_ Ezra's death and his sacrifice.

Kissing Jeremy's forehead, Anastasia resolutely said, "I don't want to hear you blame yourself anymore, you hear me? And stop avoiding me 'cause I sure as hell didn't blame you, not once."

Jeremy's face stretched into a weak smile, glad that his relationship with his favorite sister had never been on the verge of breaking down, but stood as solid as ever.

* * *

John barely slept a wink all night.

His thoughts constantly revolved around his family and their protection, and the only way _he knew_ how to do that, was by masquerading around as the ass they all believed John Gilbert to be. From what Lexi imparted him with, his family was, to put it bluntly, sitting ducks – Elena was involved in a tug-of-war between the Salvatore brothers, offering herself up without a thought for Klaus's sadistic ritual; Jeremy was falling hard for a Bennett witch, who, while he appreciated the level of loyalty and devotion toward keeping Elena safe, ended up putting his nephew in danger and snuffing out his favorite daughter's light; Jenna… Jenna, in his opinion, seemed to have it worse – compelled by Katherine to stab herself as a form of vengeance, used as a pawn in her twisted schemes, in a relationship with a man who had formed an unlikely bond with a volatile and impulsive vampire, and completely unaware of the danger looming toward Mystic Fall with every passing day, constantly lied to by her own family and her boyfriend, and if John knew Miranda well, and _he did_ , she would be disappointed in him due to his inability to protect her younger sister like she and Grayson incessantly protected him.

Anastasia however, John was ultimately proud of his Sunshine. She had formulated strong bonds with loyal vampires, such as Lexi, her boyfriend, and Caroline – when Lexi informed him of that shocking news, anger coursed through his veins, the desire to end Katherine once and for all overwhelming him for using the girl he always looked upon as a niece, and activating her transition into a vampire; the girl deserved better than a life of vampirism. Mason's inclusion was a surprise; the black sheep of the Lockwood family had been his best friend during high school, though they never kept in contact with each other after they parted ways for college. The latest alliance with Elijah gave John pause; despite Lexi vouching for the Original Vampire who so happened to be her sire, John was wary about accepting his aid, and decided to play it by the ear and shrewdly scrutinize the ancient vampire's intentions for the meantime before jumping to conclusions.

Soft footsteps approached just as the coffee finished boiling. Grabbing a mug for himself and the others, he looked up and smiled, "Morning."

Elena gaped at him, unused to the domestic sight he currently made and initially not having expected him to be in Mystic Falls. "What are _you_ doing here?" she demanded rudely, showing zero respect for the man that fathered her. Accustomed to Elena's less than stellar attitude toward him, John simply poured her coffee and slid it over, "Coffee?"

"We're not doing that. _Why_ are you here? Stefan told me he was trying to get in contact with Isobel, _not you_ ," she spat out, ignoring the coffee that was deposited in front of her. John's eyebrows arched, his lips pressed into a stern line, "Isobel? Isobel and I are no longer allies, Elena. I already told you that during my last visit."

Elena scoffed in disbelief, but before she could spew forth any more acidic remarks, John revealed, "As for _why_ I am here? I'm here to protect my family. That's all I can say for the moment." At that moment, footsteps could be heard descending the staircase, but Elena paid it no heed as she sneered, "The family needs protection from you!"

"What the hell?!" Jenna's gasp infiltrated the air, effectively putting their conversation on pause, her hazel orbs widening in shock at the unexpected presence in the house. Plastering on a pleasant smile, sapphire eyes slid from Jenna to Alaric, "Good morning to you Jenna. Alaric…" he expertly hid his distaste at the sight of the vampire hunter and returned to preparing the special coffee he always made for Anastasia.

Jenna extricated herself from Alaric's side and slowly took a few steps forward, confusion the main emotion on her visage, "It's okay I'm confused, right? Because we were not expecting you, like, _ever_." Too absorbed in staring down John, she missed the wary looks traded behind her between Elena and Alaric. John, however, didn't, and it caused his blood to boil in regards to all the secrets kept from Miranda's sister.

"Well, I got in late last night," John simply provided, deliberately keeping out his late night chat with Anastasia. Stumbling through his words, Alaric made a hasty retreat, wanting nothing more than to escape the family tension, and only when the front door closed behind him, did John feel more relaxed. The moment Alaric left, Jeremy made his entrance, and to Elena's fury and Jenna's bemusement, a bright smile materialized on his face as he ran over to lightly embrace his uncle, "Uncle John! I was wondering when you'd show."

If possible, Jenna's frown grew more pronounced, "I'm still confused here." Hazel orbs watching the exchange taking place between John and her nephew. Wanting to get the matter over and done with, John went straight to the point, "I decided to come back and stay for a while."

"Not here you're not!" Jenna instantly snapped, confusion replaced by irritation. John smirked, the patent arrogant smirk that nearly every denizen in town despised, "Actually, you can't stop me from living here."

Jenna sneered, eyes roving John's face in distaste, "Actually I can, as legal guardian."

"You're not the only legal guardian here, Jenna!" only John seemed unsurprised by Anastasia's staggering appearance, looking a hell of a lot better than before and dressed entirely in black. The fact that Anastasia finally left her room and actually _spoke_ for the first time in two weeks, surprised Jenna so much, she failed to properly make sense of her statement and had instead rushed over to embrace her mourning niece, "Ana! You finally left your room. I am so happy!"

Anastasia swallowed back her tears and nodded curtly as she disentangled herself from Jenna's embrace and gladly accepted the offered customized coffee from John with a diminutive smile, "Yeah, I thought it was about time."

"Don't you think the black is a bit much?" Elena scornfully inquired.

" _Elena!_ " Jenna and Jeremy snapped in shock while John glared at her in disapproval.

Anastasia however, didn't bat an eyelash, her attention focused on the chaotic thoughts of guilt and aplomb battling each other in Elena's mind, but nevertheless, Anastasia sneered back at her twin, "I actually love Ez-, _him_ and I remained faithful. As opposed to you, playing two brothers like a fiddle, _Katherine_!" venom laced every word and Elena noticeably flinched. Not giving Elena a moment to come up with some weak retort, the blonde rotated her glare toward her confused aunt, "It's time you knew the truth, Jenna. Uncle John, he's Elena and my biological father, so you have _absolutely_ no right to kick him out! _Got it_?!"

Jenna blinked, " _What_?!"

"Ana! You had no right to-"

"I have every _fucking right_ , you hoity-toity little bitch!" Anastasia sneered, cutting Elena off. Unable to bare the tension a moment longer, Jeremy hastily departed for school, and after losing the glaring contest against Anastasia, Elena tearfully apologized to Jenna before she too, departed, most probably to complain to either Salvatore.

Jenna slumped down on the stool by the island, trying to process the unbelievable news recently thrown at her without warning, and numbly listening to John and Anastasia's conversation.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to school, Sunshine?" John hesitantly inquired, not wanting to push his grieving daughter. Anastasias stubbornly shook her head, sapphire orbs brimming with tears, "No, I'm not-I'm not ready to face the music yet. I can't stomach all those looks of pity yet. Besides… it's time we have a talk with Jenna."

"I'm still here!" Jenna huffed, incredulous eyes traveling between the newly discovered father and daughter. "Talk to me about what?" she demanded. Anastasia warily eyed John who smiled softly, "I'm with you, Sunshine. This was already part of my agenda when I decided to come back."

Clapping her hands loudly to gain their attention, Jenna firmly said, "Stop talking about me like I'm not here. If you have something to say, then say it!"

 _And they said it alright._

John and Anastasia took it in turn to enlighten Jenna about all the lies she had been spoon-fed, and everything that had been going on behind her back…

 _Vampires existed. Witches existed. Werewolves existed._ The famed animal attacks broadcasted on television were no mere animal attack… no, they were victims of vampire attacks. _Vampires_! And not just any vampire, but Damon Salvatore, a murderous vampire she had once upon a time, invited over for dinner, and allowed her boyfriend to invite to the barbecue she arranged from Mason. Her best friend: Who so happened to be a _werewolf_! Her niece was dating a vampire, one who had an unhealthy addiction to human blood which could transform him into a full-blown Ripper! Said niece had a vampire ancestor and happened to be her doppelgänger who she invited into her house after catching her making out with Damon and then proceeded to nearly murder John! Her other niece had mystical powers, and has no clue _where_ she got them, or _why_ she has them, and her boyfriend was a vampire hunter, who was murdered by her niece's doppelgänger; his cause of death _not_ a ridiculous hiking accident. Her nephew was falling in love with a witch. And wasn't that a shock? Her nieces' best friends since childhood were a witch and a newly-transformed vampire killed by – again – her niece's doppelgänger. Elijah Smith, the handsome, cordial writer she had invited into her house, was an ancient vampire, over a thousand-years-old planning on protecting her niece from another ancient vampire _everyone_ feared who desired to sacrifice her in some creepy blood ritual.

If Jenna thought things couldn't get any worse, she was grossly mistaken. She didn't in fact, idiotically _walk into a knife_. No! Her niece's doppelgänger compelled her to spy on her own family and _then_ as a form of revenge, had her stab herself. Her boyfriend… he was best friends with the volatile vampire, and had been lying to her the _entire time_! Her nieces' biological mother, her boyfriend's _dead_ wife, was a vampire, and very much alive… in a manner of speaking. Everyone had been lying to her. Her family, her best friend, her boyfriend. And Jenna felt betrayed. So damn _betrayed_!

"When I was little-" Jenna cried, allowing the tears of betrayal to cascade down her rapidly paling face, "-your mom used to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires. I _never_ thought that what she said could be true."

Softly, an equally tearful Anastasia, clasped Jenna's hands in hers and shakily said, "I wanted to tell you, Jenna. So did Mason. But Elena wouldn't let us. She thought that if you didn't know, you'd be safe. And Elena brandished Damon as a weapon, threatening to compel or harm anyone that dared to tell you anything. And, after things got out of control, what with Katherine compelling you and with Klaus's imminent arrival, I decided it was time to let you know, so you can be prepared. I don't want you to be used as a pawn again. You need to know so you can defend yourself. Because, I don't think I could survive if you died, like Ezra did."

"This was one of the main reasons _why_ I came back," there was no deception in John's tone, his sapphire eyes intensely staring at Jenna's fearful hazel ones, "I came back to protect my family. Miranda made me promise that if anything were to happen to her, I'd take care of you."

Jenna nodded, sparing John a small smile in gratitude, a far cry from the usual glare of dislike she reserved only for him. Collecting herself, Jenna wiped away her tears, "I don't want anyone to know that I know. I'm going to continue acting oblivious for now. I want to see how long Elena and Alaric are willing to keep up the act."

"I understand," Anastasia smiled, glad to have Jenna onboard. Elena underestimated their aunt, believing her to be weak, but Anastasia knew that Jenna had a certain strength, a certain fierceness in her that caused inspiration and made her feel proud to have Jenna as an aunt. "There's something else," Anastasia took out two rings and distributed them to John and Jenna. After Katherine nearly killed Jenna, she had sent Gloria a vial of her blood and asked to make another resurrection ring. Alaric and Jeremy were protected, but John and Jenna weren't, and Anastasia was fiercely protective of her family.

She just hated herself even more for not making one for Ezra.

Jenna and John immediately slipped on the rings, no longer feeling vulnerable, or in John's case, naked, in a town crawling with supernatural entities.

* * *

" _Due to the recent tragedies that have plagued our town, we will be holding a memorial in Town Square today to honor all those we have lost. Join us and hope that as a community we can begin to heal._ " That was the announcement broadcasted in the news by Mayor Lockwood, and the denizens of Mystic Falls made it a point to light candles for the fallen.

A tear dropped down her face once her eyes met a picture of Ezra. Caroline muffled her sobs and lit a candle for him. Two weeks had gone by, and still, Caroline couldn't believe Ezra was actually gone. In the midst of her grief, she felt a pair of strong, sinewy arms enfold her from behind, the familiar voice lacked it's mirth as he comforted her, "Shh, Care, it's alright. Let it all out."

Pirouetting gracefully, Caroline wrapped her arms around Mason's neck and shamelessly bawled into the crook of his neck, allowing her pseudo-uncle to console her. She had pushed through the grief of Ezra's death and her best friend's lack of vitality, by putting all her energy into helping Tyler with his transformation, and now the dam had broken free, allowing Caroline to purge all her emotions out.

"You okay?" Mason asked kindly once Caroline released him from her grip. Chuckling weakly, Caroline nodded, rubbing her bloodshot eyes and scouring Town Square, "All these people, Jules killed them, didn't she?"

Mason's expression darkened. Caroline walked alongside him through memorial, patiently waiting for his response, scanning her surroundings for any familiar faces, unable to help but hope that Anastasia would make an appearance and quit her status as Mystic Fall's hermit.

"Werewolves are grouped into many categories Caroline," he ultimately spoke up, elucidating her on the nature of his kind. "Some prefer to be a lone wolf, but it's a tough life. Unlike vampires, werewolves have a pack mentality anda strong sense of duty and loyalty to protect their own, feeling a sort of responsibility to help their fellow werewolves whenever they can." Caroline was so entranced by Mason's explanation that she failed to realize a pair of eyes stalking their every movement from nearby. "Then there are those that, like me, prefer to shackle themselves up in isolation, not wanting to harm anyone that crosses their path. Others aggregate themselves into packs and reside in areas isolated from general human society so they can run free on the full moons without fear of hurting or killing anyone. And then, there are those that simply do not care; they transform and attack and kill people, leaving horrific wounds on their corpses, and it would be so severe, it looks worse than a typical vampire attack. Apparently Jules happens to be that type, and I never knew," he angrily concluded, cobalt blue eyes devouring the plethora of pictures of Jules' victims.

The blonde vampire furiously whirled around to face Mason, "We have to do something about her! She can't just come into town and-"

"Am I interrupting something?" Having had enough spying on them from afar, Tyler approached, onyx eyes glowering at them as he recalled Jules' words last night. "You guys look chummy, I didn't know you and my uncle were close, Caroline."

Caroline frowned, her vampire senses – which she jokingly referred to as her 'spidey senses' – tingled, warning her about the imminent threat, which was ridiculous, right? _It's Tyler_! "Uh, you know that Ana and I are close with Mason… what's wrong with you?"

"We need to talk," Tyler snapped, eyes flickering between them suspiciously, "What happened to my Dad?!" Now it was Mason's turn to frown, the wolf in him growling at Tyler's caustic behavior, "Ty, where's this coming from?"

"DON'T-"Tyler snapped his mouth shut, his sudden yell having garnered unwanted attention from the surrounding mourners. Through gritted teeth, he hissed, "You can quit the act. Jules already told me everything! She revealed all the lies you told me! You're _not_ the only vampire around town, are you?! And you," he glared at a seething Mason, "You're with _them_! Covering up the fact that vampires _killed_ my father, _your brother_!"

Mason was grateful for the fact that he long ago learned how to control the innate violent temper and aggressiveness that came with being a werewolf. Keeping a level head, Mason stepped closer to his nephew, "I thought I told you to _stay away_ from Jules!"

In response, Tyler shoved Mason away from him, the force barely affecting the older werewolf, "Why? So you can continue feeding me lies?! You know what? Screw you!" he sneered, his gaze traveling to a shocked Caroline, "Screw both of you!"

"Tyler!" Mason tried calling his nephew back, but Tyler adamantly walked away, drifting in between the crowd, his hand digging in his pocket for his phone.

"He's going to be a problem for us," Lexi's voice permeated the air as she and Lee joined a speechless Caroline and furious Mason. The vampire power-couple had been eavesdropping on the entire conversation, keeping a close watch on them in case they needed backup. Lee grimaced, agreeing with his better half, "If Damon finds out Tyler not only knows, but is most probably looking for revenge, he won't hesitate to dispatch him and you know it, Mase."

Mason's expression was a combination of defeat, anger, and fear, "I know. Tyler may be a hotheaded idiot, but he's my nephew, he's family. I won't allow Damon to touch him… what are you doing?" he frowned, cocking his head in confusion at Caroline who had whipped out her phone and was quickly typing a number with nimble fingers. "Calling Stefan. _Duh_. If anyone can control that nutcase, it's him."

Losing sight of Caroline in the sea of grievers, Lexi grabbed Mason's attention, "Or, you can set Ana loose on him," she smirked deviously.

"You're forgetting that Ana has locked herself up in her room and only leaves the house to visit Ezra's grave," Mason pointed out, disheartened over his failure in cheering up his pseudo-niece. But Lexi's smirk never slipped, tilting her chin toward somebody in particular as they walked into Mystic Grill, "Think again. That was before John waltzed into town and worked his magic on her." After all, other than Lee, she was the only person aware of John Gilbert's arrival.

Mason chuckled upon seeing his childhood best friend, his arm around his pseudo-niece, both of them confronting the aforementioned impulsive vampire with identical angry sapphire eyes.

* * *

Finally reaching the campsite, Jules knocked on the door of the RV, a genuine smile blossoming on her face at the sight of her rugged boyfriend. Pulling her flush against his chest, Brady captured her lips in a searing kiss.

"This is a hard place to find," Jules breathed out once Brady released her. Brady shrugged, twisting a strand of her hair around his index finger, black orbs holding her striking green eyes, "You told me to stay under the radar."

Jules nodded, her love for Brady surging at this moment, "Thanks for coming." Brady hated leaving the mountains for small towns; he had always preferred to live the life of a true wolf, running around freely and especially at a distance from the toxic presence of vampires.

"Are you sure these vamps brainwashed Mason?" he inquired, a steely edge deciphered in his question.

Jules fervently nodded, her nose wrinkled in disgust, "Positive. He's friends with them Brady, he _protects_ them! That's not like him. We have to be careful."

Brady scoffed, an ugly sneer marring his face, "I'm not afraid of vampires. We'll get the boy, get Mason back to normal and let the vamps burn." Jules eyes lit up with glee, and it only grew brighter when her phone rang, Tyler's name flashing in her screen, "Tyler?"

" _You were right. About my uncle, about Caroline… about everything._ "

Sharing a conspiratorial smirk with Brady, Jules comforted the young werewolf on the other line, "Calm down, Tyler. I already told you this last night, I'm here to _help you_ –"she proceeded to disclose the coordinates to their location, before hanging up. Meeting Brady's malicious gaze, Jules gleefully inquired, "Where's the others?"

"On their way, baby. They'll be here _real_ soon," he chuckled darkly.

* * *

After a fortnight of keeping herself isolated from the outside world, Anastasia felt like she was going through an out of body experience. Hearing that Ezra was included in the memorial, Anastasia didn't hesitate in walking out the front door with John and Jenna in tow. Jenna had no choice but to accompany Alaric for lunch, not wanting to give herself away and make him suspicious, and so, John kept a supportive arm around the blonde, wanting to be there for her in case she broke down in public.

Anastasia honestly believed she deserved a gold fucking medal. Every step she took, she'd be confronted by pitying gazes and a few shocked ones, most probably thinking the hermit finally decided to show her face around town. Some had the nerve to stop her and bawl their condolences to her, and some even hugged the life out of her; all of them were bodily separated from her by John, who didn't appreciate the mass invading his bereaved daughter's personal space. Only the genuine condolences from Liz Forbes, Carol Lockwood, and her teachers had been appreciated.

After lighting up a candle for Ezra, the father and daughter were joined by Jeremy for lunch, and it was after he excused himself in search for Bonnie, was John and Anastasia's peaceful moment rudely interrupted by an unwelcome intruder.

"So, John," Damon purposely ignored Anastasia's presence, his electric blue orbs boring a hole through John's forehead, "Rumor has it that you know _a lot_ , and won't say anything." Although he inwardly seethed at the vampire's complete insensitivity, John placed a calming hand on Anastasia's shoulder and met the cocky Salvatore's gaze head on, "How do I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires. And, according to Ana, that's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because an Original has _compelled_ her to stay there."

That had Damon acknowledging Anastasia's presence, and he smirked at them, "Right, speaking of a certain well-dressed Original, did you know that your daughter has become blossoming pals with him?"

"I do," John calmly stated, his voice never wavering shocking Damon at the genuine truth. Clenching his teeth, Damon re-donned his arrogant smile, "Katherine's still in the tomb because all of the vervain had left her system. Stefan and I, on the other hand, are chock-full." Those spoken words were laced with glee, unfortunately, his cocky expression slid off his face like grease when John retorted. "Yes, I heard about that as well." Lexi _did_ keep him updated on _everything_ , not leaving _anything_ out.

Anastasia couldn't help but chuckle, always finding amusement in Damon's suffering. John however, wasn't finished, "I kept giving you chances, Damon. When I left Mystic Falls, I truly believed my family would be safe. But they weren't, were they? If I hadn't given Jeremy my ring, he'd be dead. Therefore, our 'alliance' based on 'trust' is on _very shaky grounds_."

Damon growled and his fists clenched in fury; why can't they let it go? He made a mistake, _one freaking mistake_ , and Jeremy survived, _end of story_. One would think that if Elena could forgive him, then the rest of the Brady Bunch would…

Stepping forward, Damon menacingly snarled, "I don't see that magic little ring on your finger-"a tiny frown puckered on his forehead when he noticed an ornate sapphire-gold ring on his finger, but he quickly chalked it off as some gaudy piece of jewelry for show, not believing John managed to acquire a powerful trinket that required an equally powerful and most importantly, _willing_ witch to spell it for free, "-so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking, or _I will kill you_ in your sleep!"

The moment the last word left Damon's lips, blood followed. Damon's eyes widened, his hands circling his throat as blood continued spilling from his lungs. He was oxygen-deprived as well, and he knelt on the ground, choking and spitting out blood, and if that weren't enough, violent fire began licking his hands, prompting him to release his neck before the fire managed to spread to his face.

" _How. Dare. You_!" Anastasia venomously hissed, bending over so that he could meet her blazing sapphire eyes that had a few gold spots, "You have the audacity to threaten my father! Are you fucking suicidal, or are you just plain stupid!? You chose the worst time to aggravate me, Salvatore-"

" _Ana_! Not in public, Ana," Lexi's reasonable voice permeated the air, and looking up, she saw that they were joined by Lee and Mason as well. "Let him go, Ana, we'll deal with him another time," she urged. Throwing Damon's pitiable form a loathsome sneer, Anastasia released him from her hold. Damon sucked in a large lungful of air, and with one last glare at them, he sped off, leaving a puddle of blood by their feet.

John squeezed Anastasia's shoulder in a comforting manner, wordlessly displaying his pride and gratitude. Once Anastasia found herself sucked in a suffocating embrace by Lexi, who was ecstatic that her friend was no longer a lifeless drone, John turned to face Mason, "Well, well, well, the black sheep decided to stick around, huh?"

Mason chuckled, not having realized how much he missed his old friend until this moment, "That's pot calling the kettle black, don't you think?" Giving each other a manly hug, the werewolf grinned, "No, but seriously, it's great to see you, man. It's been a _long_ time."

"Where's Caroline?" Anastasia asked, noticing her bubbly best friend seemed to be missing, "She texted me this morning, said she'd be here."

Lexi, Lee and Mason traded bemused frowns… _come to think of it, she has been gone for a suspiciously long time._

* * *

Her body _screamed_ in pain. She would be given a split-second of reprieve before the torture returned tenfold, pain inflicted on her body by the bigoted, cruel werewolf sitting leisurely across her with a dark smile that spoke volumes of utter joy.

The bitch, Jules, had caught her off-guard by the parking lot after her failed attempt in making up with Matt, by jamming a syringe down her neck. The vervain was so strong, but Caroline was stronger, and she fought through, only to have a bullet embedded in her forehead by the male wolf. Next thing Caroline knew, she woke up on all fours, trapped in a demeaning cage, as if she were some wild animal in a zoo. Scratch that… the zoo treated their animals better than the werewolves were treating her.

Vervain was sprayed on her face like it was fucking perfume! Wooden bullets dwelled in her limbs and her stomach from a gun that didn't seem to be low on ammo! Wooden darts clustered around her neck by a blowgun! And according to her torturer, _he was just getting started_.

But the physical pain, Caroline could handle. She could shoulder through whatever came next, knowing without a doubt, that her friends would come to her rescue soon enough. What truly crippled Caroline… was the _emotional pain_ ; the emotional pain consumed her when she relentlessly _begged_ Tyler to let her go, and all he did, was glower down at her and remain quiet in the background, watching her get tortured by some stranger he just met.

"So, how many vampires are there in this town anyway?" her torturer casually inquired. Prying the bullet from her thigh, Caroline stubbornly kept her mouth shut, only to have the bullet replaced by another, and another, and another. "No?" he sneered, morbid pleasure written all over his face that honestly sickened her.

Caroline put all the strength she could muster on her numb legs and gave it another go at trying to kick the bars, hoping to break them in the process. Watery cornflower blue eyes implored Tyler to _help her_ , but he simply looked away. "Why are you doing this to me?! Why are you doing this? _Why_?!" she hysterically shrieked, her sanity defeated by incensed rage.

"You're a vampire. Why not?" her torturer shrugged, as though that simply validated torturing another soul, never mind the fact that Caroline was an innocent and only had _one death_ on her ledger… _by accident_ , unlike his murderous girlfriend, who went on a rampage and slaughtered over ten people… _on purpose_!

Caroline continued to scream and rage and fight back, persistently kicking the bars on her cage until her voice turned hoarse, and bullets littered her body. The only thing that kept her going was Anastasia. She couldn't wait to see her best friend paint the entire campsite with their blood and instill fear in their hearts.

* * *

Anastasia hid in a corner at the Grill, watching intently as Damon, Stefan, Mason, Lexi, Lee and Elena argued. Interestingly enough, Damon tightly grabbed Elena's wrist, ignored Stefan's glare, and dragged her over to John; a few words were traded and Damon returned to join the argument, leaving Elena and John to quarrel over whatever the hell they were quarreling about.

Her debate on whether or not she should intrude and demand answers was interrupted by a text from Elijah: **Ms. Forbes has been taken captive by a werewolf pack. Help is on the way.**

 _Rage_ ; like an ember or a burning acid, rage swallowed up her insides; she had this red, ravening hunger that could only be satiated upon seeing the corpses of the werewolves that dared harm her best friend, littered by her feet. She stood like a statue from where she hid, radiating angry coiled tension that could make the hair stand up on a person's arms if they caught a glimpse of her expression. She was a ticking time bomb, and Anastasia Gilbert was seconds away from _exploding_!

Perhaps Damon _indeed_ did have a sense of self-preservation, for when he saw Anastasia approaching them, her smartly kept his mouth shut, leaving the storytelling to the others, not wanting to face her latest wrath.

" _Where. IS. Caroline_?!" she hissed through gritted teeth, her irises flickering from sapphire to orange, unable to settle on one color due to her potent rage.

"Jules called me," Stefan bravely announced, staring Anastasia in the eye for the first time since Rose and Trevor kidnapped her. "She wants an exchange, Mason for Caroline."

"No," Anastasia abruptly declared in a clipped tone, "That bitch is getting _jackshit_! Mason's gonna stay here with Uncle John-"when Mason opened his mouth to argue, Anastasia cut him off, "No, Mason. This isn't some negotiation for peace-treaty. Jules called Stefan because she probably got her little pack over to kill all the vampires in this town, _including_ Caroline. So whether you come or not, they _will_ backstab us. We're _not_ negotiating with them. _You_ are staying _here_. _I_ am going to _kill_ your former pack, I don't want you to see that happen."

Swallowing his regret, Mason nodded and went looking for John.

Anastasia stared between the four vampires, "Who's with me?"

* * *

In record time they encroached on Jules' little hidey-hole.

"Who are you?" Jules blinked in confusion at the pretty blonde glaring back at her with utter loathing.

Anastasia sneered, taking a step forward, "We haven't met yet. I'm Anastasia. Anastasia Gilbert. And you, you have something I want." The name sounded familiar to Jules, and after mulling it over for a minute, she recognized the name as Mystic Falls' favorite son's girlfriend – the hunter who recently died. "Oh yeah? What is that exactly?" Jules demanded, scrutinizing Anastasia carefully, uncertain whether she was friend or foe.

" _My best friend_ ," she spat out, "You have _five seconds_ to bring me Caroline, or I swear to god, I won't rest until you have suffered a gruesome death."

Jules merely scoffed at what she believed to be an empty threat made by a weak, defenseless human girl playing Xena warrior princess, "Look kid, all we want is Mason-"

"See! That's your problem. ' _You want Mason_ ', ' _we_ _want_ _Mason_ '," Anastasia cruelly mimicked, "Did you stop to think, in all your arrogance, what the fuck Mason wants? He wants _nothing_ to do with you, you psychotic, homicidal _bitch_! And when I saw bitch, I mean it _literally_."

Jules face flushed beet red and her striking green eyes glowed vivid amber, depicting her anger. She whistled loudly, the sound reminding Anastasia of a dog whistle, which was an accurate description for the current situation since the moment she whistled, the rest of her pack materialized from wherever the fuck they were hiding, all of them wielding an array of weapons, including a flame-thrower.

Jules smirked, smugness reeking from her stance, "Let's try this again. _Give. Us. Mason._ "

Anastasia looked the perfect picture of nonchalance, surveying the scene with utmost boredom. Damon, Stefan, Lexi and Lee positioned themselves behind her at that moment, but what truly shocked Jules, wasn't the amount of vampires that had the human girl's back… _No_. It was the fact that when Anastasia leveled her glare on Mitch, who stood by her right, he began wheezing for air, his face turned purple and he… _died_.

"What did you do?!" Jules screeched, the fear in her voice grabbing the attention of the two wolves in the RV, prompting Brady and Tyler to rush out. Tyler's eyes widened on Anastasia, but his ex-girlfriend threw him a look of pure loathing that caused his heart to clench and he bowed his head in shame.

"I cut off all the oxygen from his brain," Anastasia drawled, allowing her irises to flash orange. "Who's next?"

And a battle commenced.

Three hours of using Katherine as a practice dummy had done wonders for Anastasia. In less than five minutes, without moving an inch from her spot, six werewolves succumbed to her powers; the first died of suffocation, the second was congealed into ice manipulated by her, the third was her favorite – burnt to a crisp, the fourth and fifth died of exsanguination, and the sixth? Anastasia manipulated the glass window of the RV, shattering it and then bending it to her will, allowing the glass dagger to pierce some bitch's forehead, the tip exiting from the back of her head.

While Damon and Stefan used their speed to their advantage and fought hand-to-hand combat, as well as ripping their hearts out, Lexi and Lee circled Anastasia – the wolves were terrified of her power, and tried shooting at her from afar, only for their bullets and arrows to get deflected by the power-couple. One werewolf tried to burn Stefan, but the ex-Ripper easily grabbed the flamethrower from his possession and burned two werewolves with it. An arrow soared toward Damon, but he swiftly intercepted it and stabbed it into the neck of the werewolf closest to him, ripping it out and stabbing another in the heart with gusto.

Lexi and Lee shadowed Anastasia as she stomped toward the RV, and whoever dared intercept them ended up dead. Kicking the door open, orange irises mellowed to its original sapphire upon seeing Caroline's bloody form, and Lexi didn't need an order to rip off the chains, suppressing her hiss of pain, "Bastards. They laced the entire cage with vervain."

"Yeah, they'll get what's coming soon. Care-bear you okay, honey?" Anastasia softly inquired, keeping a lid on her rage for the time being. Lee lifted Caroline into his arms, and the moment they left the RV, the six remaining werewolves, excluding Tyler, dropped to the ground like flies, hands flying to cover their ears as they screamed in utter agony.

"What's happening?" Caroline weakly coughed, peeping at the scene through Lee's arms.

Jonas Martin made quite the dramatic entrance. He confidently strode toward them, hands widely held out, obviously casting a non-verbal spell on the werewolves. Damon and Stefan joined their side, and they all frowned in confusion upon seeing Tyler standing unharmed and perfectly still, instead of unconscious with his co-conspirers. "Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go," he informed them, sending a soft smile to Anastasia, "Get out of here. _Now_."

Alarm bells rang in Anastasia's head, and she knew she had to trust her instincts and follow up with her abrupt hunch – a sort of epiphany that sprang to mind, activated by Jonas's innocent speech.

"Ana, you coming?" Stefan was the first to notice Anastasia stubbornly rooted to her spot. In response, the powerful blonde placed a chaste kiss on Caroline's bloody forehead and whispered, "I want you to freshen up, kay? I'll meet you at your place in a bit." She then met Lexi's compassionate gaze, "Keep her company until I show up."

While the others left, Stefan seemed uncertain, hesitant to leave Anastasia alone, "Are you sure, Ana?"

"Go," the blonde smiled.

"When your friends awaken, give them a message: They need to get the hell out of this town," Jonas informed Tyler, a hint of venom in his tone. Anastasia took deliberate steps toward Tyler, and without warning, she curled her fist, suffocating Tyler until he lost consciousness, "From this moment on, Tyler Lockwood, we are no longer friends, we are no longer acquaintances. We are _nothing_. And I will _never_ forgive you!"

Tyler dropped, joining his newfound comrades in their unconscious state.

Jonas looked impressed, staring at her in awe, "You hold so much power. Ancient power, one that hasn't graced our world in perhaps… _several millennia_."

Anastasia smiled and shrugged, she was starting to get used to the taste of bitter disappointment, realizing that nobody alive would be able to shed light on whatever the hell she was. However, it felt nice to not be stared at in pity, the only expression she's been on the receiving end of since she walked out the front door that afternoon with John and Jenna.

"I need to talk with Elijah. Can you take me to him?"

* * *

"Ms. Gilbert?" Elijah politely shot out of the armchair and tucked away the book he had been engrossed in, surprised yet delighted at the enchanting visitor, "I wasn't expecting you."

Anastasia bit her lower lip and closed the door behind her, not wanting the Martins to overhear their conversation. "We need to talk," her voice was solemn and blunt, "My instincts screamed at me, telling me that you're the one who will offer me the truth. You see, Elena's been acting… not herself since the-since the _event_. Usually I'd just dismiss it as paranoia or Elena being her usual bitchy self. But… you knew Caroline was taken captive before any of us, and you sent your warlock to help us. Said warlock mentioned a deal made between you and Elena, and Tyler happened to be immune to whatever spell was used. That's a lot of coincidences stacking up."

Regret colored Elijah's features and he wordlessly gestured for Anastasia to sit down.

"Elena journeyed to Richmond, hoping that Slater would get in touch with Klaus so she could sacrifice herself," Anastasia already knew this; in her catatonic state, Lexi regaled the entire tale of Elena's stupidity, however, she politely kept her silence and allowed Elijah to talk. "Naturally, I intervened. You recall my intent for the Ritual to continue onward and for Klaus to approach Mystic Falls on his own time. I need Elena to _draw_ Klaus here, and in order for that to happen, she needs to remain safe. I quickly made my way back to this town and masqueraded as Elijah Smith to your aunt to gain an invite, and when the impulsive Salvatore dropped her off, I confronted her and I offered her a deal." Elijah licked his lower lip and brushed off specks of imaginary lint from the sleeve of his tailored suit before intently meeting Anastasia's fiery gaze, "I asked your sister _to do nothing_. To live her life until Klaus comes to town. And in return, I will keep her loved ones safe from his wrath."

Anastasia suddenly had a bad feeling, and if Elijah's sorrowful gaze were anything to go by, then the blonde knew that his next words would cause certain damage.

"The following names are… Ms. Forbes and Ms. Bennett, your aunt and brother, Mr. Donovan and Mr. Lockwood, and the Salvatore brothers," he informed her in one breath. Anastasia clenched her fists, hard enough to draw blood if the sudden intake of breath by the Original _Vampire_ was anything to go by. Elijah handed her a handkerchief posthaste, hazel-brown orbs watching her in concern as she wiped away the tiny droplets of blood. "I asked about your name. Elena laughed it off, explaining that you would take the idea of needing protection as an insult."

Anastasia roughly got to her feet, her eyes flaming orange for a moment, prompting the Original to gaze at her in curiosity. "What about John? He's our _father_! _Mason_? He's basically been an uncle to us and he _is_ Jenna's best friend last time I checked. Lee and Lexi are important to her boyfriend for crying out loud. And what about-, what about _Ezra_ … I mean-"

"Ezra's fate was out of our hands, Anastasia," Elijah softly stated, "While Elena and I were negotiating, Mr. Fell was already gone."

The blonde hysterically nodded her head, willing the tears not to fall. She was all cried out. But that moment, Anastasia lost the last percentage of loyalty she held toward Elena. Looking up at the sympathetic Original, Anastasia's next words shocked him to the core, "Do what you must, Elijah. If Elena needs to die to keep everyone safe, then leave her to die."

"Anastasia," he mildly rebuked her, "You are letting your anger get the best of you."

"Actually, I've never been more sure of anything in my life than I am of the fact that Elena isn't worth saving," Anastasia's eyes twinkled when she looked up at Elijah, her cunningness taking charge, "What do you say, about making a little deal with me?"

Elijah's interest had certainly waxed.

 **A/N:** **This was a** _ **looong**_ **chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! XD**

 **(1) So, just a heads up, Tyler Bashing officially begins NOW! So to all you Tyler fans out there, I am sorry. (2) Finally, as promised, Jenna is finally made aware. Now I know she barely showed up, but I have a huge plot revolving Jenna, so in the upcoming chapters she's going to have a bigger role. Jenna is an underestimated character, so I showed her in a different light. Instead of demanding answers from Elena and Alaric, she'd be cunning and act oblivious for the meantime. But don't worry, it won't last for long. Jenna will explode sooner or later. ;) (3) John is back! YAY! I am totes excited as he is one of my favorite characters. (4) Did you enjoy the Caroline/Mason scene? I had fun writing it. (5) The Werewolf Battle: wasn't Ana** _ **badass!**_ **As you can tell I hate, hate, HATE Jules and** _ **ugh**_ **Brady, so don't worry, they won't live for long. When Ana makes a promise, she keeps it. LOL! (6) Ana found out about Elena! All I can say, is after this chapter, the relationship between the twins becomes sooo damn intense. (7) The deal Ana makes with Elijah will play an important role for the ending of Season 2. (8) And lastly, after Ana left Elijah's, she went to Caroline's and had a sleepover with Lexi. Since Care has Lexi and Ana, Stefan wouldn't bother bringing Elena and Bonnie && in canon, John stopped by Katherine in the tomb… in my story he didn't. He cut all ties with Isobel and Katherine in Season 1 like mentioned, so hold your horses. Katherine's fate is already mapped out, you'll have to be patient. ;)**

 **Next chapter will have even MORE action. I am thinking of joining two episodes in one as I am excited to get the Dinner Party over and done with, also, I am dying to start writing scenes with Klaus! XD**

 **R &R.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Chapter 34:**

Having scrubbed away the congealed blood that clung to his form like a second skin, Mason carefully stepped out of the shower and fastened a towel around his waist. Fists pressed against the sink, he ignored the rivulets streaming down his muscled abdomen from his hair, and focused on the purple bruises and the healing stab wounds that had been inflicted on him.

Mason was torn between betrayal, disappointment, and dereliction.

It had been five days since Caroline's captivity, and he hadn't seen hide or hair of Jules and Brady; and Tyler avoided him, barely spending any time at the Manor. Ironically, that morning, Mason met up with Lexi and Lee for coffee, and they vented out their suspicions regarding the silent treatment they were receiving from the survivors of Jules' werewolf pack, especially Brady, who, according to Mason, had a dangerous vengeful streak and therefore, his silence couldn't bode well for any of them as he was known for being rash. The irony: they chose to attack on that exact night… _they divided and conquered_.

The pack had been delegated into three teams; Jules took Stevie and Brent to demand – more like torment – Damon for the moonstone; David and Paul cornered him at the Manor in an attempt to force him through threats and torture, to betray the vampires and rejoin Jules' pack; Brady however, he took Tyler to the Gilbert Lake House where Elena and Stefan had just arrived at that morning for a romantic weekend getaway.

He lost count of how many punches and stab wounds he had obtained. One blink later, David and Paul were dead at his feet, a deep hole where their hearts used to be. Elijah and Lexi each sported a bloodied hand and after the blonde wiped her hand on a handkerchief, she immediately loosened his bonds and helped him up. Elijah threw him a sharp nod of acknowledgment before rushing off to – according to Lexi – relieve Damon from his oppressors.

Looking back at his reflection, Mason stroked an ugly bruise with a feathery touch before reaching out for his pants. Paul had always lacked a brain to mouth filter and had carelessly spilled the beans, revealing Jules and Brady's plan. He painted a vivid description for Mason about their plans to kidnap Elena and break the Sun and the Moon Curse before the vampires could.

Betrayal was the first emotion to overwhelm him; betrayed over the fact that Tyler had _actually_ been involved in the plan to divide and conquer, allowing his uncle to get tortured and chained up in his childhood home. After Lexi left to check on Damon, disappointment was quick to follow; no words could describe how disappointed Mason was in his nephew for aligning himself with Jules, a cold-blooded murderer and her equally psychotic, bloodthirsty boyfriend for his own selfish gain to the extent that he would sell his friends out like a lamb to the slaughter. Bunching his bloodied and torn clothes into a ball and tossing them into the bin, Mason's divergent emotions ultimately settled on dereliction; with Richard gone, he felt an obligation to protect Carol and Tyler, and he failed to fulfill the promise he made to his dead brother's grave. Mason was supposed to become a role model for Tyler, keep his morals straight, and protect him from becoming a victim to the supernatural.

Exhaling loudly, Mason dragged a hand through his wet curls, deciding sleep was the best remedy when Carol suddenly burst into his room, her face streaked with fresh tears and her eyes bloodshot, alarming him.

"Carol? What is it?" he was by her side in an instant, a concerned frown puckering his forehead. Sniffling sadly, Carol limply handed over a piece of paper, "It's Tyler…"

Unfortunately, sleep wasn't on the agenda for Mason Lockwood that night, and despite the emotions waging a war in his head, he donned his jacket and went to waylay his nephew before he managed to skip town. Following his instincts, Mason located him by the Forbes' back door.

"She's not home," Mason called out, his unexpected appearance prompting Tyler to jump in his spot. Tyler looked away, ashamed to meet his uncle's penetrating gaze after all he had done. "If you haven't been sniffing around Jules and Brady's ass the past five days, you would've known that Anastasia and Caroline skipped town the morning after Caroline's torture."

Tyler cleared his throat, shifting guiltily in his spot. "I didn't know they were planning on killing Elena. I-I… they told me they just wanted to talk with you. I didn't know," he desperately exclaimed, finally meeting Mason's blazing gaze. "I just…I don't want to be like this anymore. I don't want to be a werewolf, I-"he roughly exhaled through his nostrils and clamped his mouth shut.

"Yet you're still planning on ditching town with Jules," Mason snapped, the uncle in him refusing to berate his nephew, yet the werewolf demanded punishment for his betrayal. "What about your mother, Tyler? If you stay here, I can help you. We'll forget everything that happened this week, start a clean slate. You don't have to leave."

But the young wolf stubbornly shook his head and went to cross the street; he had promised Jules he'd meet her at Town Square. "I think the best thing I can do for everyone, for myself, is leave town for a while. It's been rough since my transformation. I don't like the person I'm becoming. I think a change of scenery would be good for me."

Conceding defeat, Mason nodded, but before Tyler could disappear from his line of vision, he called out, "Your dad's death was an accident." Tyler froze in his pace, slowly turning to look at his uncle from over his shoulder, curiosity burning in his onyx orbs. "In 1864, the Founding Families rounded up over twenty vampires and set them ablaze. What they didn't know, was that a witch protected them and kept them locked away in a tomb, under a spell. They were liberated a few months back and swore vengeance on the Founding Families." Mason took a step forward, eyes slightly glassy at the memory of his deceased brother, "The night you crashed your car, you heard a ringing in your ears? That was a Gilbert Device meant to incapacitate any vampire within a five mile radius. The Council planned on rounding them up and burning them, unfortunately, they didn't know it would affect those that carry the werewolf gene. Richard didn't even know he had the gene, he didn't even know werewolves existed." Tears ran freely down Tyler's face at the admission, feeling like he had finally got the closure he needed. "The deputies took Richard away, believing he was a vampire. It was an accident. I just…you deserve to know the truth, Ty. Don't let yourself be brainwashed and no matter what, if you need anything, anything at all, I'm a call away."

Overwhelmed by shame, guilt, anger and grief, Tyler closed the distance between them and embraced Mason tightly, wordlessly apologizing for his deplorable behavior.

* * *

The wonderful aroma assaulted her nosebuds and the instant the familiar drop touched her lips, she greedily imbibed the offered revitalizing liquid until she regained movement in her limbs and was able to hold the bottle to her lips without aid.

"Great. Drink up. Good girl," the distinctive, condescending voice permeated her surroundings. "I've come bearing gifts. I didn't have time to properly shop, but I did get a couple of things. Hmm?" the voice continued. Katherine lazily watched as Damon hung a few outfits on an iron grating, the smug expression adorning his features prompting her to crush the empty bottle in her hands. "Wow, that blood did the trick. You're almost pretty again," he snarkily commented.

Katherine _almost_ forgot how infuriating Damon Salvatore could be; and he wondered why she preferred Stefan over him, she mentally scoffed. Attempting to stand on her bare feet and not appear pitiful, she shot Damon a steely glare, "What is it you want, Damon?"

Dropping all pretenses and fake niceties, Damon bluntly enlightened her on the reason behind his visit, while still managing to sound glib, "Guess who's back in town? Your old friend, John Gilbert."

Arching an eyebrow, she crossed her arms and morphed her features into one of disinterest, " _Really_. Why?"

"Says he loves his daughter, wants to protect her from Elijah and big, bad Klaus," Damon blithely replied.

Katherine may be out of the loop due to her morbid incarceration, but despite spending most of her days desiccated on the ground, she instantly detected a few falsehoods. It has been six days since Anastasia paid her a visit for another torture session, and Katherine knew that something was brewing in Mystic Falls, but she chose to act oblivious and drawled, "Touching."

"Yeah, right," Damon impatiently scoffed, getting right to the point. "He told me this old wives tale about how to kill an Original."

Katherine hummed, picking out a pair of black jeans, a plain black top and a jacket from their respective hangers, "And you want to know if it's true." Not waiting for a response, she matter-of-factly added, "If it was, I wouldn't tell you."

Electric blues flashed, "Now, why not? I mean, you want Elijah and Klaus dead as much as I do."

"Klaus, yes," Katherine shrugged, turning to meet Damon's gaze. " _Elijah, no_. He's compelled me to stay in here. If he dies, I'm _stuck_ forever," she groused out.

Damon smirked, enjoying Katherine's suffering, "Sucks for you."

Katherine sneered at him, "Forget it, Damon. Killing Elijah would be a suicide mission. You can't do it."

Arguing with Katherine was fun, but Damon wanted to get the hell away from her and the depressing tomb. So, without further ado, he used his trump card, "Even with a dagger and a little white oak ash?" The unadulterated surprise coloring Katherine's features was simply a beautiful sight, but the fear lacing her words was music to his ears. "No. Damon, if you kill Elijah, then I'm stuck in here forever… Just get me out of here first and then I'll help you. I'll…I'll help you kill Elijah or… or protect Elena. _Whatever you want_ ," she desperately cried out

Damon didn't need to hear anymore. The palpable fear and pathetic pleas was all the proof Damon required. He wasn't an idiot; the day after Anastasia and Caroline skipped town, John approached him with a weapon that could be used against an Original. He may be impulsive, but Damon didn't survive one-hundred-and-forty-five years without using his head. Anastasia allied herself with Elijah, and he was Lexi's sire, so color Damon crazy, but he didn't trust John and the mysterious dagger he benevolently handed over. Katherine's pure fear however, negated his suspicions.

"Well, thank you. You've given me everything I need to know," Damon smirked, turning to leave the gloomy tomb. Katherine frowned, "I've told you _nothing_."

Chuckling, Damon raised both eyebrows at her, looking entirely too smug with himself, "You have. You have indeed confirmed that it _is_ possible to kill an Original, which I will do tonight. Guess who's coming to dinner?" and parting her with a sardonic smile, Damon leisurely strolled out of the tomb, a new pep in his step. Due to Damon's hubris, he failed to notice two significant indicators that proved detrimental to his latest scheme.

Near the entrance of the tomb, a red light blinked; inside the tomb however, Katherine's fearful expression was quickly replaced by a sinister smirk.

 _ **Flashback: Six days ago;**_

 _The sound of footsteps reverberated against the walls, and a pale and bloodied Katherine curled into herself in fear, arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. Three hours of brutal torture was more than Katherine could handle, and she feared the blonde Gilbert had returned for another round, despite having left her a day ago._

" _Expecting someone else?" the familiar sardonic voice of John Gilbert unwittingly allowed her to breathe easier and she couldn't help but suppress the relief from showing on her pallid features._

 _Glaring up at the man she tried to murder a few months back, and the father of her tormentor, Katherine sneered, "Your perfect little daughter is having fun toying with me." And the over five-century-year-old vampire didn't fail to acknowledge the pride on John's face upon noticing all the blood splattered on the ground and walls._

" _You did kill her boyfriend. You deserve it," John stated in a steely voice. "But… I think I can talk Ana into giving you a small break. Or," he tantalizingly added, a glint in his sapphire orbs, "I can convince her into letting you go and giving you a head start. You've been running from Klaus for five-hundred-and-seventeen years Katherine, I'm sure you could easily hide yourself from my vindictive daughter."_

 _Suspicion and hope warred in her head, chocolate orbs sharply scrutinizing the man she despised, "What's the catch?" Like John Gilbert would ever betray his darling bitch of a daughter._

" _Quid pro quo, Katherine. Quid pro quo," John sounded chastising, his eyes glittering in her direction, and frankly, Katherine felt nervous. She was used to being in charge, for having multiple plans, for having a backup – Isobel was hers, but her descendant apparently disappeared from the face of the planet, and she had no way of getting in touch with her due to her current predicament. Placing her trust in John Gilbert was Katherine's best bet for freedom, and she didn't like it at all._

" _I'm listening."_

" _I want Damon gone," John spat the vampire's name out as though it were an imprecation. "You want Elijah gone. Together, we can work out a deal. I happen to have a white oak ash dagger in my possession-"now, Katherine looked interested, and she unconsciously leaned forward to better gauge John's expression, "-as you know, those nifty daggers have the ability to incapacitate an Original. After this conversation, I'm going to hand it over to Damon. What you don't know, is that if a vampire uses the dagger, the penalty is death."_

 _Katherine scoffed, though it belied the fascination in her eyes, "And why would I help you kill Damon? He's useful to have around. Like a lost puppy. He always returns."_

" _Yes," John dryly uttered, rolling his eyes. "You have two choices Katherine. Convince Damon that the dagger works so he could use it and die, which in turn would release you from Elijah's compulsion and give you a head start. OR. Or…stay here and rot, and I'll also have Stefan killed."_

 _Her heart lurched. Despite Stefan being in love with her dull doppelgänger and playing a huge part in her incarceration, Katherine loves Stefan. She always would. "You're bluffing. In case you haven't noticed, Anastasia is very fond of Stefan. They're best buds," she sneered in disgust, not liking that piece of information the least bit._

 _John nodded in acknowledgement, "But I am her father. Who do you think she'll side with? Tick tock, Katherine. Pick your poison. Once I walk out of here, I won't be repeating my offer."_

Katherine found herself shaken out of her reverie at the sound of footsteps. Thanks to the copious amount of blood Damon provided her with, she now had the strength to stumble her way toward the opening of the tomb and get a good look at the intruder.

The sight in front of her had her blood run cold.

* * *

" _Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo the way you move ain't fair you know!_ " Anastasia exuberantly sang out. Caroline quickly crooned the next verse, " _Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight-_ "

" _HEEEY HEEEEY HEEEEY HEEEEY HEEEY HEEEY_!"

The two blondes loudly chorused, eyes shaped into tiny crescents of mirth, and their cheeks flushed. The metallic black Cayenne skyrocketed down the highway and Anastasia tapped her fingers against the steering wheel in tempo with the jolly beat. Just as the song drew to a close, Anastasia's cellphone blared, prompting Caroline to turn off the radio and focus her curious gaze on her best friend.

"Hey Dad," Anastasia answered, a vibrant smile on her face. Whatever news John shared with her on the other end, it only succeeded in brightening Anastasia's smile until it looked quite painful. "Uhuh… Mmhmm.. Okiee. Alright. I'm on my way. Ba-bye," she hung up and tossed her phone into her purse before stepping on the accelerator. "That was John," she needlessly informed Caroline, who rolled her eyes in a 'duh' gesture. "Step one of Plan A is complete."

At that moment, they passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign, and unconsciously, the two blondes stiffened in their seat, Anastasia's hands adding more pressure to the steering wheel. "Great. We're ten minutes away from the Wicked Bitch," Caroline grumbled trying to cover up how nervous she actually was to be back in the allegedly idyllic town. She already felt nauseous from travelling by plane and was hoping to grab some shuteye before the action started.

After Elijah let the cat out of the bag, Anastasia drove straight to Caroline's where she and Lexi kept a traumatized and seriously freaked out Caroline company by sleeping over. The next day, Anastasia decided that they needed a vacation to clear their minds and take a break from all the supernatural drama in Mystic Falls. Now that Jenna was in the loop, she teamed up with John, and together, they convinced Aunt Liz to allow Caroline to skip a week of school and accompany Anastasia. Therefore killing two birds with one stone: Anastasia was desperate for a distraction and needed to properly heal the gaping hole in her heart caused by Ezra's death, and Caroline was terrified of her own shadow, paranoid that Jules and Brady would return for her; number twelve on their bucket list happened to be visiting Lake Tahoe.

Five days at Lake Tahoe, and the two girls sported a magnificent golden tan, and they felt ten times lighter. Anastasia no longer felt burdened by Ezra's death, and while she still mourned for him and thirsted for revenge, she wasn't paralyzed by her grief. Caroline on the other hand, toughened up and adopted Anastasia's thirst for vengeance, vowing to do everything in her power to _never_ become a damsel in distress _ever again_.

Despite the fact that they were on vacation, the two girls kept in touch with those they left behind in Mystic Falls and were constantly updated in the supernatural occurrences. Basking in the Californian sunshine, Anastasia's devious mind concocted a foolproof scheme with the intention of ruining Elena's life and, simultaneously preparing themselves for Klaus' inevitable arrival. After Elijah informed Anastasia about his deal with Elena, she had immediately confided in Caroline and Lexi and they shared the blonde Gilbert's ire, unable to believe the callousness Elena portrayed, but according to Anastasia, her twin was merely showing her true colors.

As Anastasia slowly steered the car in the direction of the old Fell's Church, Caroline inhaled deeply; Brady was dead, and Jules ditched town with Tyler… there was no reason to feel jittery. Her childhood town didn't seem welcoming anymore; Caroline couldn't wait to graduate high school and attend college with Anastasia before traveling the world together like they always planned on doing.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road," Anastasia shifted the car into 'P' and set the parking brake in place before she energetically jumped out of the car.

Together, the two blondes strolled into the tomb. Anastasia reached out for Caroline's hand in an attempt to stabilize herself as memories of Ezra's corpse flooded her mind. Thankfully, before grief had a chance of overwhelming her, sapphire orbs landed on the person they had been expecting, trembling like a leaf on the spot where the magical barrier was previously erected.

"Kitty-Kat, what a _lovely_ surprise," Anastasia purred, glad for the distraction, a menacing smirk materialized on her face as she slowly inched toward Katherine. "Thank you for making things easier for us. I wasn't in the mood to drag myself in there," she wrinkled her nose. The tomb seriously gave her the creeps.

Katherine's terrified brown orbs traveled from Anastasia to Caroline, "Why are you here? John said he'd convince you to leave me alone if I played my part." Caroline scoffed, and she threw a sneer at the bitch that killed her before sauntering over to a loose brick where a red light could be seen blinking. Katherine cocked her head to the side, blinking in confusion as the newbie vampire pulled out a tiny camera device that appeared to be-

She sucked in a sharp intake of breath, the fearful quality vanishing at her sudden realization, "You've been _spying_ on me?! _What the hell_! Is that a-, is that a _nanny cam_?!"

"Oh bravo, Kitty-Kat," Anastasia dryly quipped, lazily clapping her hands together. "You didn't really think I was about to _let you leave_ , did ya?"

"But John-"

"But _nothing_ ," Anastasia hissed. Her erratic mood-swings were beginning to give Katherine a headache, and the brunette was torn between indignation and trepidation. "Let me tell you what _exactly_ is going to happen here. You see, you managed to win a major role in my grand plan. Be thankful that you're useful to me, Katherine, otherwise you'd still be used as target practice or if you're lucky, dead," she smirked.

Caroline kept a firm grip on the camera and approached Anastasia, taking great pleasure in watching Katherine become undone. It was invigorating to see the infamous Katherine Pierce at the mercy of a mutant-whatever-human and a baby vampire.

"I fooled Damon. Please, I kept my end of the bargain. It's your turn now," Katherine pleaded, her voice thick with mortification at being reduced to begging. Anastasia rolled her eyes, but it was Caroline who offered her a response, "John said he'd convince Ana to let you go and give you a head start, he didn't say we'd make it easy for you." Katherine's jaw dropped, her bulging eyes fixated on the nanny cam in the blonde vampire's hand as she tauntingly waved it around, "Yup, we heard _every, single, word_. You didn't think we weren't in on it, did you, Katherine?"

Katherine puffed up in apoplectic rage and she looked as though she were about to suffer a coronary, "You… _You TRICKED me_!"

Anastasia sighed. "Finally, she gets it," was her sarcastic response. "Let me give you the cliff notes, doppel-bitch. Elijah will be daggered tonight, and you will be free. If you manage to escape, you'll have earned yourself a head start. Unfortunately-" she added, extending a hand out in a jabbing motion, "-you're gonna be out of commission. Like I said, you have yet to lose your usefulness."

The brunette venomously glared at the blonde, promising retribution as blood gushed out of her orifices. All the blood Damon generously provided her with came pouring out of her mouth, nostrils and ears until she turned immobile.

Caroline huffed loudly before she left Anastasia's side and roughly grabbed Katherine's hand, dragging her into the end of the tomb. "See you soon, Katherine," Caroline chirped, patting the desiccated vampire on the head and leaving the tomb. Anastasia giddily clapped her hands as they made their way to the car, "Step two of Plan A, done and done. Now we just have to destroy that spy cam and we're good."

* * *

The moment Anastasia returned from Lake Tahoe, Jeremy noticed she was giving him the silent treatment. The entire day, Jeremy followed his favorite sister around the house like a lost puppy, begging Anastasia to at least _tell him_ what he did wrong so he could try and fix things, but the stubborn blonde wouldn't budge.

Finally losing the last vestiges of patience, Jeremy barreled into her room where she was putting the final touches on her makeup for the dinner party Damon was throwing at the Boarding House.

"Yo, dude! Knock first. I could've been naked!" Anastasia scowled, planting a hand on her hip.

Normally, Jeremy would've spluttered and turned a bright fuchsia at the thought of his naked sister, but he was too mesmerized by her beauty, her words went in one ear and out the other. It was the first time since Ezra's death that Anastasia dressed up to the nines, albeit her dress was black, indicating she was still in mourning. It was a v-notch dress with a sweetheart neckline, its short sleeves covered the shoulder, and it flattered her hourglass figure, the hem stopping right above her knee.

"Wow, you look _amazing_ ," Jeremy breathed out, happy that his sister was starting to look like herself again and not a breathing corpse. Anastasia rolled her eyes at him, sitting on the edge of her bed to don her black Charlotte Russe platform heels that were caged at the ankle cuffs and peep-toed. "Don't butter me up. What do you want?" she sniped; Anastasia didn't enjoy acting cruel toward her beloved brother, but she was _furious_ with him. It was time she showed him tough love.

Jeremy gave her an expression that was a cross between a bitch face and a puppy dog pout, "Why have you been ignoring me all day?"

Glowering at him, the blonde crossed her room and clasped a pearl bracelet around her wrist. Grabbing her hairbrush, she vigorously waved it around as she spoke, emphasizing her anger, "I know about your little project, Jeremy! The one you pulled with Bonnie on Luka Martin!" Jeremy froze, his expression clouding with guilt, and under different circumstances, Anastasia would've laughed at his hand caught in the cookie jar reaction. " _What_? You didn't think I'd find out?! Bonnie told Caroline, who in turn, told me. I go to Lake Tahoe and I come back and find you knee-deep in shit again! Didn't you learn _anything_ from Ezra's sacrifice?!" she shrieked.

The room was shrouded in an oppressive silence, and the siblings felt the temperature drop upon bringing up the taboo subject.

She violently combed her curls, demanding the tears not to fall, "I understand you have a crush on Bonnie. Hey, who am I to judge. But you shouldn't let that cloud your judgment. The first time you tried helping Bonnie out, you almost died, and Ezra _did_ die!" Noticing Jeremy was on the verge of tears, she softened her tone, "I don't blame you for Ezra, Jer. No matter what, I never will. All I'm saying is that if you're willing to go to great lengths for Bonnie, at least think of the consequences of your action. Luka's father will be out for Bonnie's blood. She abused his mind. Fuck. Bonnie mind- _raped_ a fellow witch. That's a fucking big deal in the witch community!" and she knew that vital fact because of Sheila and Gloria. "Bonnie's a novice, she wasn't raised around magic and taught how to hone her powers, she doesn't know the rules. What you both did was _dangerous_ and it could have _serious_ repercussions!"

"The Martins started it!" Jeremy childishly yelled; his face turning beet-red which signified his anger, but Anastasia had been blessed with the ability to read her brother like an open book, and she knew he was affected by her words. "They tricked Bonnie. They abused her _trust_! They manipulated her so they could get their hands on the moonstone. Elijah's been planning on sacrificing Elena all along. That changes things!"

"NO IT DOESN'T!" Anastasia's raised her volume, prompting the cacophony of voices from downstairs to cease. "Elijah was upfront about his plan from the very beginning. When he made his deal with Elena, he didn't hide anything. Elena knows about the sacrifice, and so do I." Jeremy gaped at Anastasia, staring at her as though she were a stranger. Anastasia pursed her lips and shook her head, dismayed at her brother, "I'm sorry, Jer. But a deal was struck, Elena knew what she was getting herself into. You and Bonnie crossed the line. _Big time_."

Jeremy shook his head in denial, backing his way out of the room, "What are you saying? You're-, I know you have your differences with Elena, but she's our _sister_. You're saying you're okay with her dying for a stupid ritual? That you won't help her?!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Anastasia replied, her tone cold like a glacier. "If Elena's death would keep everyone safe, then let her die. I'm not about to risk many lives for one selfish bitch. And before you look at me as if I'm the bad guy here, why don't you go ask precious Elena about the list she gave Elijah. Maybe then you'll understand."

As the door slammed behind Jeremy, Anastasia forced her tears to retreat. Mentally, she crossed Jeremy off her list of allies; it wasn't fair to put him in the middle. He shouldn't have to choose between his two sisters; and besides, Bonnie was his girlfriend, and she was a staunch Elena supporter.

She spritzed her neck with perfume and grabbed her purse. It was time to see her devious scheme come to fruition.

* * *

Damon was frothing at the mouth.

He planned the dinner party as the perfect opportunity to catch Elijah off-guard and dagger him, as he would be on _his_ turf. Lexi and Lee thankfully made plans beforehand – another advantage – knowing that Lexi and Elijah had a strong bond and he didn't want to be forced into fighting with the power-couple. Stefan and Elena were safely tucked away at the Lake House, which only left him, Alaric, Jenna, Andie, and of course, the guest of honor, Elijah. So when the doorbell rang, he moved forward, expecting Jenna's arrival, only to find John and Anastasia on either side of her.

He tried dismissing them, but Jenna – who somehow appeared scarier than ever – shot him a death glare, insisting that she invited them. Suffice to say, the discovery that Jenna was part of Team John had been an immense surprise, and a huge blow for him and Alaric.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon-" Jenna spoke up halfway through dinner, snapping the vampire out of his furious contemplations, "-but according to Elijah, your family is so _not_ a founder of this town."

Damon's eyebrow arched against his own volition, and his gaze met a pair of hazel-browns, "Hmm, do tell." Another issue that frustrated him to no end: Jenna's fascination with Elijah 'Smith'. Sometimes he wished he could just compel Jenna to do his bidding, or convince Elena into finally confiding in her about the existence of vampires, that way everything could go along smoothly and she wouldn't shoot him glares every few seconds.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s," Elijah dabbed a napkin against the corner of his lip, subtly shooting Anastasia a meaningful look. "Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution."

Jenna chuckled. "Hmm. Because they were witches," every word was laced with skepticism and Elijah, John and Anastasia marveled at Jenna's talent for acting. Jenna admitted that playing double agent felt exhilarating; she enjoyed playing the role of the oblivious aunt, and she couldn't wait to confront Elena and Alaric down the road. Whenever she spent time with Alaric in the past week, a part of her understood his reasons for keeping everything a secret from her, but there were times, like this very moment, watching Damon and Andie act like a perfect couple, that her initial decision of breaking up with Alaric felt right and unwavering. Damon was compelling her best friend. He was feeding on her, and had succeeded in turning her independent, strong, and compassionate friend into a puppet, subservient to his every whim. _And Alaric allowed it to continue_! That was unforgivable, and Jenna could no longer imagine a future with Alaric.

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria," Elijah responded to Andie's inquiry regarding tangible proof of witches in Salem. "It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned," he uncomfortably provided. "Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the-"he beamed at Jenna as she passed over the potato salad, eliciting a huff of frustration from Alaric and an eye roll from Damon when Jenna returned his gesture with a sincere smile of her own.

John chuckled, enjoying Damon and Alaric's aggravation, "It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me."

"It would make a great spooky campfire story, that's for sure," Anastasia's mellifluous laughter echoed in their eardrums. Damon cleared his throat and addressed Elijah, "So, why do you want to know about the location of these _alleged_ massacres?" they were finally getting to the good part.

Elijah's gaze bore into Damon's, and he casually shrugged, his face a mask of indifference, "You know… a healthy historian's curiosity, of course."

"Of course," Damon smiled nervously, giving Alaric a pointed glare that lacked subtlety.

Soon after, dinner came to a close. According to Damon's plan, Andie would announce that the gentlemen take their drink to the study, which is where he'd stab Elijah with the dagger and eliminate the threat he posed. However, before Andie could make her announcement, he diminutively shook his head and dragged John aside, a good distance away from prying ears.

"What's Anastasia doing here?" he snarled, not bothering with the niceties. John merely gave him a blank stare, prompting the vampire to elucidate, "In case you haven't noticed, your daughter is B. with Mr. Original in there. If she finds out-"

"Relax, Damon," John chuckled, clapping his back. "Ana will understand. Just don't choke and we'll all be fine."

Unfortunately, Stefan and Elena foiled their plans. In a timely fashion, Stefan called Alaric, imparting the revelation that the dagger would kill Damon if he uses it to kill Elijah. _Fortunately_ , Anastasia excelled at improvisation; therefore, when an apoplectic Damon stormed out of the study, the dagger still in his possession, Anastasia arranged her face into one of disappointment and ensured Damon caught it.

Torn between confusion over Anastasia's reaction and fury over John's ultimate plan coming to light, Damon settled on venting his frustration out loud the second Jenna excused herself so that she could eavesdrop on their conversation regarding the supernatural without any editing on her behalf.

"Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?" Andie asked, giving him the opportunity to grab the dagger. Damon winked at his compelled girlfriend and turned his attention to Elijah. "Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle-slash-father?" he needlessly embellished.

Elijah brusquely nodded, "Yes, I'm well aware of that."

"Of course," Damon drawled, flashing a vindictive sneer toward John and Anastasia, "She hates him. So there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list." Anastasia kept a lid on her anger, and was pleasantly surprised with Elijah's retort, "That may be true. But he _is_ on the enchanting Anastasia's list."

Damon's jaw dropped in a comical fashion, staring incredulously at a smug Anastasia, "You made a deal? With _him_?!" Andie excused herself to grab a pen since Alaric was taking too long. Anastasia threw Damon a saccharine smile, "And why wouldn't I? Did you know that I wasn't even _on_ her list?" Damon was genuinely taken aback by the disclosure; when he made the jab about John, he honestly believed Elena added him to her list, but discovering that her own twin sister's safety wasn't important to Elena… the news was staggering. "Neither was Mason, Lexi, Lee, _Ezra_. So tell me, Damon. Why wouldn't I make a deal to protect those I love? Those that Elena apparently doesn't deem worthy of her protection?!" she sneered, rendering him speechless.

John interlaced his hand with hers in an effort to calm her down. "What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?" he inquired. Sighing, Elijah fixated the trio with solemn eyes, "Gentlemen, Anastasia, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live _solely_ to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house, living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll _never_ see her again."

 _She was counting on it_ ; Anastasia smirked, wordlessly excusing herself to join her eavesdropping aunt, and therefore, missing out on Alaric stabbing Elijah with the dagger through his heart through the back of his chair.

"Now get rid of him before Jenna comes back with desert," Jenna and Anastasia heard Alaric hiss.

Simultaneously, at the Gilbert Lake House, Elena was still reading Jonathan Gilbert's Journal, and recited to Stefan, " _Originals believed in truth and honor. It was forbidden for a vampire to kill another vampire. So, the dagger would take both lives. And as long as the dagger stays in place, the Original, for all intents and purposes, is dead._ "

* * *

In a manner of forced calm, Elijah made his way out the Salvatore's cellar and activated his enhanced Original speed to reach the Martin Residence posthaste, a bloody stain on his shirt the only indicator of his eventful night.

"What happened?" Jonas gasped, concerned eyes flickering from his flinty stare to the stain of blood smearing his immaculate suit.

Inhaling sharply, Elijah snapped, "I need you to find Elena. _Now_."

* * *

" _Phasmatus Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Su Pas Quo_ ," Jonas chanted, gripping Bonnie's face tightly in his hands.

"No! No! _NO_!" Bonnie shrieked, struggling against his firm grip as a dazed Jeremy tried to pick himself up and rush to Bonnie's aid.

Jonas finally released Bonnie from his grip, unaffected by her tears, "If _any_ harm comes to my son because of what you did, you _will_ answer to me!" He then narrowed his glare on Jeremy, "I am fond of your sister, so I will give you a word of advice, and I urge you to take it. Stay out of witch business. This is none of your concern." Before leaving the Gilbert Residence, he addressed the room in general, "Mind-rape is a serious offense in our community, Bonnie Bennett. Don't meddle in such dark magic if you're unwilling to face its consequences."

The moment the door slammed shut, Jeremy crawled over to Bonnie's side and gently cradled her in his arms, "You okay? It's okay. It's okay. What happened?"

The soft caress of his hands prompted Bonnie to meet his warm gaze and she tearfully cried out, "He _took_ my powers."

Jeremy pulled her closer to his chest and tried calming her, Anastasia's correct prediction and Jonas's warning ringing in his head, and for the first time since helping Bonnie tear into Luka's mind, Jeremy wondered if he was blinded by love.

* * *

"They shouldn't have done what they did," Elena cautiously uttered, rooted to her spot behind the threshold of the door. Elijah stoically stood before her, no emotion evident on his handsome visage, "The deal is _off_."

Elena sucked in a deep breath and stuck to their hastily formulated plan, "I'm renegotiating."

He let out a humorless chuckle and sardonically stated, "You have nothing left to negotiate with." He did however, look amused when Elena pulled out a knife.

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelgänger bleeds to death."

"Stefan won't let you," he drolly pointed out.

Elena nodded in complete agreement, "No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before…promise me… You _won't_ harm anyone I love. Even if they've harmed you."

Elijah would be the first to admit to have a tragic weakness to Petrova Doppelgängers. Every five-hundred years, he falls prey to their beauty and charm, and their manipulations, and they always, _always_ , came with grave consequences. However, Elijah believed he had learned his lesson after a millennium; and after Katerina. Despite his desire, he compelled Katerina to wait in the tomb until Klaus's imminent arrival. Despite Elena's innocent and caring façade, he never allowed himself to be victimized by her silver-tongue.

But now, Elijah decided to take a stand.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff."

He intently watched as she drove the knife into her stomach, her scream of agony piercing his eardrums. But no help came. Not from Stefan. Not from Damon. Elijah was forced to watch a girl who bore an uncanny resemblance to his greatest weakness, bleed out on the floor. He rushed towards the door, only to be blocked from entering.

Elijah hastily agreed to her demand out of desperation, and that was how he found himself, once again, falling prey to the manipulations of yet _another_ Petrova Doppelgänger.

"Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out," Damon quipped, appearing by the doorway.

* * *

For the second time that day, Caroline found herself standing in the very place she vowed never to step foot in again. "Stupid plan. Why didn't Lee or Lexi sign up for body transport again?"

" _Because_ Care, they're busy packing," Mason retorted, staring at Katherine's desiccated form in disgust. Caroline smacked his chest lightly and blew a stray curl from her face, "It was a _rhetorical_ question."

"You two! Come on, hurry up!" John's voice echoed from outside the tomb.

Mason clucked his tongue, "No patience whatsoever." He bent down and plucked Katherine's immobile form into his arms, carrying her out, "I still don't see why a group effort was needed to move Katherine from the tomb if I'm the one doing all the carrying," he complained good-naturedly.

"You're the one who picked me up," Caroline reminded him, a smile on her lips as they reached John's car that was parked by the entrance of the Fell's Church.

"And the deed is under my name and Anastasia's," John added, opening the trunk for Mason to deposit Katherine's body into. "Since Ana's at the Boarding House with Lexi and Lee, inviting Caroline and Katherine into the house falls onto me. Come on, get in."

Mason clambered into the front seat while Caroline made herself comfortable in the back, scooching to the middle so she could converse with her two uncle figures as they made their way to the quaint house Lexi and Lee recently bought.

"Step three of Plan A, complete," Caroline cheered.

* * *

The last thing Stefan, Damon and Elena expected to see when they walked into the Boarding House with Elijah's desiccated form, was Lexi, Lee and Anastasia waiting for them.

"Is this an intervention?" Damon glibly commented, not releasing Elijah from his hold. Stefan at least had the decency to look guilty, unable to hold eye contact with his best friend.

Lexi stepped forward and in a steely tone, demanded, "Give him over. Elijah. Give him over _now_!"

"Like hell," Damon scoffed, sneering at Lexi. "We give him over, you pull out the dagger, and he'll slaughter us. So, no."

Elena decided to intervene, directing Lexi with the full force of her innocent doe-like eyes, "He came to kidnap me. I had no choice-"

"Oh cut the bull!" Anastasia venomously snarled, having kept quiet for too long. "You brought it onto yourselves. If your little admirer here hadn't planned on impaling him with that dagger, then none of this would have happened. Damon just got pissy that somebody else was in charge, then he felt threatened because he wasn't the strongest Big Bad in town. So let's cut the bull and hand over Elijah."

Damon dropped Elijah and flashed over to Anastasia's side, but before he could reach out and strangle her, Lee intercepted him and threw him backward with all the strength he could muster. Growling at the trio, Damon's electric blues blazed at Anastasia, " _You_ cut the bull, Anastasia. Ask yourself this… where did I get the dagger from? Your dear old dad gave it to me, knowing that I'd use it against Elijah."

To Stefan, Elena and Damon's palpable surprise, Lexi and Lee were unsurprised and a cruel smirk materialized on Anastasia's visage. "Actually, the plan wasn't to immobilize Elijah. You got played, Damon. Did you honestly think, I got over the fact that you _killed_ my baby brother-"Elena flinched at the reminder and Damon gritted his teeth in irritation, "-or that I'd keep giving you free passes after you continuously threaten my father?" she hissed, her face darkening. "We planted the dagger into your possession and made Katherine an offer she couldn't refuse. The whole point of tonight was to have you _dead_! Once you were gone, the plan was to remove the dagger from Elijah." She shot a hurt Stefan a quick glance, "I won't lie and say I'm sorry, Stefan. Because I'm not. You're my friend, and I love you, and I am sorry for the pain Damon's death would have caused you. But that's it. You all keep mouthing off about Elijah being the threat when we have one right under our noses! Damon kills without remorse, he's impulsive and acts without thinking, and in the end, we all end up hurt and Damon gets excuses. I'm sorry. I found a chance to get rid of him and I took it."

"Why you-"Damon snarled, his vampire face appeared, but before he could move forward, he was shoved away again, this time by Lexi. Lexi stood protectively in front of Anastasia while Lee lifted Elijah's body into his arms, removing the moonstone from his pocket and tossing it over to Anastasia, who deftly caught it.

Elena sadly gazed at her twin, "Why are you doing this?"

"YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK!" Anastasia roared, eyes dilating with rage and, to everyone's surprise, sparks of fire shot out from the tips of her fingers. "I know what you did, Elena. Or shall I say what you _didn't do_. Elijah told me. He told me about the names you left out. Like John. OUR FATHER! Mason. Or how about Lexi, your boyfriend's best friend. And Lee. Or ME! Your own sister!" Stefan automatically stepped away from Elena, disbelief the main emotion on his face, before he gave Lexi an apologetic gaze.

Stefan's actions truly hurt Lexi, especially the way he allowed himself to be blindsided by Elena. Turning her back on him, she addressed the room in general, "Lee and I bought a house a week ago, the one in front of Caroline's. We're moving out."

"Good riddance," Damon scoffed.

"Lexi, don't," Stefan pleaded, forest greens suspiciously wet.

Lexi shook her head in response, "And why not? I love you Stefan, and I always will. You _are_ my best friend, and if you ever need any help, I'm always here for you, but… you will always choose Elena over _everyone else_. That? That I can get used to. I can accept it. She's your girlfriend and you love her, I'd do the same with Lee. But the fact that you deliberately abetted in incapacitating Elijah? The reason why I agreed to help kill Damon, was because he accepted the offer to kill Elijah. He didn't even hesitate. Why should I save him when he'd kill my friends off, when he actually tried to have me killed and would've succeeded if it weren't for Anastasia?! Why should I live in the same house as my almost-murderer? It's time for me and Lee to move on. I actually want to feel safe in my home."

"Since you're experts in negotiating and renegotiating," Anastasia sarcastically drawled out, "I'm gonna offer you a deal. We take Elijah and keep the dagger in for as long as possible, without you trying to get him back, and in return, I'll give you the moonstone." Damon, Stefan and Elena gaped at Anastasia in shock, watching as she tossed the fake moonstone into the air and caught it. "Fair trade, don't ya think? Moonstone for Elijah…"

Damon snarled, answering for all three of them, "Fine."

Anastasia shrugged and tossed over the fake moonstone, and as the three of them departed the Boarding House, she mentally cheered: _Step four of Plan A, done and finalized!_

* * *

Inviting Lexi and Lee into their own house, the trio joined John, Caroline and Mason, the three of them having just locked Katherine's desiccated form in one of the cellars in the basement.

On the ride over, Anastasia took out the dagger and they planned on keeping it locked in the power-couple's new house since the Salvatores didn't have an invite, and therefore, couldn't storm in and pilfer it – not that they would since they honestly believed that they'd keep Elijah daggered. _Idiots_.

Lee gently lowered Elijah onto a plush couch, and kept a cooler filled with blood bags at arm's reach for when he woke up.

Although they failed to kill Damon, they at least managed to get Katherine out of the tomb – which was vital for their future plan – and they succeeded in tarnishing Elijah's trust in Elena. Initially, Anastasia's plan was to _destroy_ Elena, and she did; she portrayed Elena's true colors and eliminated all her allies. Even Bonnie lost her magic, though it hadn't been part of the plan… that was Bonnie's screw up and she only had herself to blame.

"So, what now?" Mason asked, chugging down the remnants of his beer and leaning forward to grab another for himself and John.

Anastasia smirked, "Once Elijah's opens his eyes, we'll commence step one of Plan _B_."

 **A/N:** **Wow, this chapter was honestly difficult to write as it involved a lot of manipulation and scheming and overthinking.**

 **(1) I'd like to start off by saying that this chapter is VERY important. It sets a plot for the remaining episodes of Season 2,** _ **especially**_ **Klaus's arrival. So I hope there was no confusion in this chapter. If you have any questions, leave a review and I'll respond. (2) Did you all think John was betraying Ana when you read the flashback? LOL! It was all part of the plan to manipulate the grand manipulator… awesome huh? (3) Like I said last chapter, things between Anastasia and Elena are gonna be very intense… suffice to say, they're enemies now. (4) Did you like Jenna's little POVs? I honestly adore Alaric, like I cry every time I watch him die in Season 3 and when his ghost appeared in Season 4, but I already planned out the identity of Jenna's significant other, and let's be real for a moment… I don't see Jenna forgiving Alaric for lying to her and allowing her best friend to be** _ **his**_ **best friend's chew toy. I wouldn't. (5) Did you like Team Ana? I adore them and they will play a HUGE part in the future. (6) Everything Anastasia does, she has a reason. So if it doesn't make sense now, it will later. Everything will eventually be revealed. So be patient. (7) Siblings fight. It's normal. I hated adding tension between Anastasia and Jeremy, but it had to happen. I honestly see Jeremy and Bonnie as the unhealthiest couple in TVD… they just keep sacrificing themselves over and over and over again. (8) The foundation of Plan B will be explained next chapter! ;)**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Next one will have more manipulations and scheming && Klaus is looming closer! XD**

 **R &R.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Mark Hinton** **– Honestly, when I started this fanfic, the initial plan was for Damon and Anastasia to become best friends and partners-in-crime, but as I wrote, the story got a life of its own, and I realized that** _ **that**_ **plot** _ **completely**_ **contradicted Anastasia's personality. Unlike Elena, Anastasia is very protective of her loved ones and cannot just give Damon a free pass for killing Jeremy, even** _ **if**_ **he knew about the resurrection ring (which he did** _ **not**_ **), and his incessant threats against John's life just cemented it. So…I don't know if that certain plot will change down the road, but for now, I see no reconciliation planned for Damon and Anastasia in the near future. Second of all, yes, Anastasia loves Stefan and is close with him, but she already gave Damon a lot of free passes** _ **because**_ **he's Stefan's brother, and Lexi did as well, but there comes a point where enough is enough. Thirdly, killing Elena was** _ **never**_ **part of Anastasia's plan (I'm sorry for the misunderstanding). Her plan was to** _ **destroy**_ **her, such as depriving her of her allies and tarnishing her reputation. Anastasia wanted to rip apart Elena's support system and she succeeded,** _ **that**_ **was her plan all along (Bonnie losing her magic was just an unexpected bonus, but Anastasia** _ **did**_ **warn Jeremy about the consequences), and Caroline was in on it, because first and foremost, she** _ **is**_ **Anastasia's best friend and Team Ana.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Chapter 35:**

Observing him lying on the couch, unresponsive and desiccated, made her realize that silence actually does have a sound, and it was so _freaking_ loud.

Elijah was taking his sweet, _sweet_ time to open his eyes, and after hitting the hour mark, Mason, Caroline and John decided it best to take their leave. The events that coincided with the dinner party resulted in a tempestuous Jenna; therefore, John opted to keep her company before an explosive confrontation between Elena and Jenna erupted. Mason felt uncomfortable leaving a recently depressed Carol in the huge manor by her lonesome so soon after Tyler skipped town and Caroline didn't want to evoke her mother's suspicions. Lexi and Lee decided to get a head start in unpacking their essentials and remodeling their house with their touch, which left Anastasia alone in the living room with a desiccated Original who, no doubt, would be quite murderous upon his awakening – understandably.

A finger twitched so suddenly, then another, and another, and _finally_ , hazel-brown eyes snapped open with a loud gasp. While Anastasia had been expecting it, the sight of Elijah rearranging himself into a sitting position with such unnatural speed and grace, freaked the living daylights out of her. Confused orbs scoped the surroundings before settling on Anastasia's form, and they softened ever so slightly, the tension melting from his shoulders; a plus in the blonde's opinion, for it was glaringly obvious that Elijah perceived Anastasia as a trusted ally, unlike her dimwitted twin.

"There's blood in that cooler, a generous donation courtesy of Mystic Falls Hospital," Anastasia smirked, countenance radiating complete calm as she uncrossed her legs and leaned forward in the armchair that sat opposite Elijah. He acknowledged her with a curt nod and proceeded to drain four blood bags under her unblinking gaze. The dapper vampire was in the process of re-fastening his cufflinks when he spoke up with forced nonchalance, almost as though they were discussing something as menial as the weather, "The dagger. How did Damon Salvatore come by it?" his tone brooked no argument and a hint of a warning could be detected, encouraging no words of falsehoods or further deception.

Anastasia however, had no intention in feeding the Original some canard tale; the blonde was a cunning and smart girl, and the concept of losing the powerful vampire's trust was nowhere in her cards. A good leader or a skilled strategist knew when to concede by taking a leaf out of the old proverb 'honesty is the best policy'. "Uncle John and I planted it in Damon's possession," there was no hesitation, not even a quiver of fear in her words. Anastasia squarely met Elijah's gaze, distinguishing the warring emotions of surprise, anger and betrayal before they turned blank in a split-second.

"I see," his tone was neutral, but his face appeared to be carved out of stone. He utilized the art of silence, strengthening his authority and inviting Anastasia into elucidating the reasoning behind her transparent betrayal.

"I devised a plan. One that was meant to be foolproof," Anastasia prefaced, running her fingers through her hair in exasperation, and Elijah detected a shadow of irritation and disappointment on her gorgeous visage, adding to his confusion. "Lee planted a nanny cam in the tomb to record Katherine and whoever came to interact with her. Uncle John always had impressive sources and a mine of information, and he managed to obtain the dagger. Initially, it was meant to be a weapon wielded against Klaus to buy some time, but then… I started having second thoughts and, I couldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. I just-, I _couldn't_ ," she rambled, shooting up to her feet and pacing the room. "My ancestor, Jonathan Gilbert, he hoarded journals, and he uncovered the existence of the Originals, _including_ the dagger, and I quote: _The wood from one tree and one tree alone, an ancient white oak would bring death to an Original vampire. When the tree burned, all hope was lost. But the ash from the tree was saved and witches forged a dagger to which the ash could be bonded. This alchemic bond provides the necessary poison. However, it must be brandished by humans alone, for it will bring death to all demons who wield it._ "

John had memorized every single entry from the stockpile of journals hoarded in the Gilbert Lake House and chronicled the important details into a thick-bounded journal for Anastasia to study. Lounging by the poolside at Lake Tahoe, Caroline and Anastasia committed to memory the invaluable compendium of useful information to ensure they were never kept out of the loop or ended up wholly unprepared in regards to the powerful foes that would no doubt encroach upon their daily lives and Mystic Falls.

"It was the perfect opportunity to get rid of Damon once and for all." This time, Elijah failed to conceal the shock her staggering confession incited. "And I took it. We knew that Damon would instantly remove the dagger and keep it around for Klaus. _Unfortunately_ , Elena discovering Jonathan's journals and narrating them to Stefan wasn't taken into account. …I had two main objectives: kill Damon _and_ prove to you that whatever Elena told you, should be taken with a grain of salt. I wanted to destroy your trust in her. I am sorry for the deception on my part, but it was a necessary evil and I don't regret it. Aligning yourself with that two-faced bitch will inevitably lead to your downfall," Anastasia stopped burning a hole into the ground and met Elijah's gaze, allowing him to perceive her sincerity in the depths of her sapphire blues.

Elijah's lip curled into a smirk, "My outlook of Elena Gilbert corroded the moment I obtained her list of loved ones to protect." Silence resumed once again, hazel-browns and sapphire blues simultaneously assessing each other. "You know that Damon Salvatore will not allow your devious stratagem on his part to continue without consequences. You are not on Elena's list, neither are Mason, John, Alexia and Lee, therefore, he shall abuse the leeway it presents to dole out his revenge."

"I can handle Damon," Anastasia abruptly hissed, fists clenching at the mere thought of Damon pursuing her loved ones and doing more harm. Elijah respectfully nodded, "I do not doubt your ability, I am merely offering you my protection."

However, to his surprise, the blonde shot his gracious offer down, "That will not be possible as you will not be leaving this house for the foreseeable future."

"I beg your pardon?" Elijah's tone darkened and his eyes narrowed at her audacity.

Anastasia simply dismissed his threatening demeanor, "Hear me out first. My plan consisted of two parts… a Plan B, and the major players happen to be you and Katherine." His anger diminished and was swiftly replaced by intrigue as he scrutinized her with amusement. "You see, I knew the moment the dagger pierced your heart, Katherine's compulsion would be broken. I neutralized her and the moment you were out, I had her brought here. I need the Salvatores and Elena to believe we wouldn't remove the dagger, and the only way to do that, is to have Katherine out and about. I want to plant her at their side as _our_ spy."

"She will betray you once presented with a better offer," Elijah knowingly revealed; the elusive Katerina Petrova was notoriously known for throwing everyone under the bus to save her skin. Anastasia grinned deviously, "Not when under your compulsion."

Elijah had to admit, Anastasia Gilbert was a master strategist and her ability to manipulate clearly surpassed Katerina's. Yes, she would be a wonderful ally to have in his court, and a formidable opponent if he ever risked her wrath, especially since he had no knowledge regarding the extent of her mysterious powers and its origins. "How did you manage to convince the Salvatores?" Damon would be a fool to trust Anastasia after her plans for premeditated murder came to light.

"As a sign of good faith, I gave them the fake moonstone," her shit-eating grin succeeded in intensifying his amusement.

The Original gracefully abandoned the couch and tugged on the lapel of his three-piece suit, "Well then. Lead the way Ms. Gilbert."

While Anastasia and Elijah hashed everything out, Lexi fed Katherine blood, therefore, when the duo descended the stairs and paused by her cell, they found the brunette huddled in the corner, her behavior skittish and stark fear coloring her expression as she recalled Lexi's last words to her " _Be grateful that you haven't outlived your usefulness, Katherine, otherwise you'd be dead by now!_ "

" _Elijah_ ," Katherine gasped as she tried to blend with the wall, to no avail.

Unwilling to waste any more of his time in the company of a manipulative Petrova Doppelgänger, Elijah snarled for her to remain silent before storming into her cell and painfully gripping her chin, allowing their eyes to collide, "You are to infiltrate the Salvatores lives as Anastasia Gilbert _and_ my spy, Katerina. You will report to us their plans and their conspiracies. Any information that they share or you overhear also will be reported to us, that is to say, Anastasia and myself. Furthermore, you will actively ensure Elena Gilbert remains safe and unharmed for the time being, and you are banned from imbibing, touching, or carrying vervain on your person. If you so much as search for a loophole, or think about betraying us, you will reach out and extract your heart. Do I make myself clear, Katerina?"

She manically attempted to escape his compulsion, but the mere notion of betraying Elijah and Anastasia had her hand instinctively reach for her chest, her body already succumbing to the Original's will. Defeated, Katherine's posture slumped and she choked out an affirmative, watching in trepidation as her hand turned limp as a result of her submission.

Anastasia and Elijah victoriously smirked; Katerina Petrova had been fashioned into a dangerous and destructive weapon, one that can only be personally wielded and controlled by them, and _only_ them.

* * *

The urge to rip into somebody's jugular and feel their pulse stutter and hear their heart stop beating was enticing, but the occurrence of another 'animal attack' in town would evoke the Founder's Council to charge forward with their pitchforks and Damon couldn't risk the probability, so he settled on feeding from his compelled girlfriend. It may have satiated his hunger, but it barely quenched his anger.

The conceptualization of his life being in danger and people conspiring against him was nothing out of the ordinary. Damon amassed many enemies in the past one-hundred-and-forty-five years that comprised of humans, witches and vampires; even his descendants attempted to get rid of him. _But Anastasia_? A girl he had protected and who in turn, protected him; a girl he had once upon a time called friend, a feeling which was reciprocated. Damon knew… _oh he knew_ , relentlessly threatening John put a huge damper on their friendship, culminating to a bleak moment filled with grief and rage where he killed Jeremy _just_ so that Elena could feel the pain of her rejection.

And that?

 _That was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back_.

From thereon out, Anastasia perceived Damon as the enemy, tacking him onto her little black book where Katherine's name resided, which felt like a huge blow. His attempt on Mason's life didn't add him any brownie points either. But in all his arrogance and self-righteousness, Damon truly believed Saint Stefan's friendship with the blonde vixen would act as a protective barrier and make him untouchable. Last night proved, yet again, how wrong he was.

However, his mounting hatred towards Anastasia couldn't eliminate the shock he felt upon last night's discovery: that Elena never intended on protecting her own twin sister. Not even her biological father, never mind how irritating the man was. Suddenly, Anastasia's animosity was starting to make sense.

Hearing the lovey-dovey couple's laughter and flirtatious banter emanating from Stefan's bedroom filled him with both, envy and disgust; grinding his teeth, Damon tried reading the pages from Jonathan Gilbert's journal but the words blurred into lines due to his anger. Blinking away the red haze, just as he was about to carry on with his fruitless task, his uncanny hearing discerned the opening and closing of the front door, followed by confident footsteps.

"Good morning, Damon," the familiar sultry voice cloaked with innocence had him rushing over to her side and slamming her against the wall, his hand curled around her throat in a vice, unforgiving grip. Despite his vehement surprise at her unexpected appearance, Damon managed to control his rampant thoughts and demand some answers, "What are you doing here? _How_ did you get out?!"

Brown doe eyes widened in shock, while her gorgeous features contorted into confusion, " _What_ is your problem?" But Damon simply reacted with a cynical scoff, unaffected by her pitiful attempts at fraudulence, irregardless of her convincing deception; the woman was a natural when it came to identity theft. Damon liked to believe he was immune to the vampire's conniving ways. Electric blue eyes swiftly raked her form, taking in her apparel. "You're wearing her clothes? Like _that's_ going to work," he sneered, unconsciously tightening his grip on her throat.

"You think _I'm_ Katherine?" she screeched, comprehension coloring her face, struggling to claw his hand and wrench it from her person. " _Why_ would you think that? Katherine's in the tomb! Isn't she?" her last question sounded uncertain, a glimmer of fear passing through her chocolate orbs. Damon felt as though he were doused in a bucket of ice-cold water and he released her as if he were burned, suddenly unsure about his previous confidence regarding her true identity.

At that moment, Stefan came barreling down the stairs, forest green eyes widening at the brunette, "What the hell's going on here?"

Still massaging her abused throat, she whipped around to face Stefan with a steely glare, her voice borderline hysterical, "I don't know, _you tell me_. _Is_ Katherine in the tomb or _not_?" Her demand was met with Stefan promptly flashing towards his room. Damon, hot on his heels, watched Stefan mimic his previous actions by slamming the identical brunette against the wall by her throat.

The more she pleaded denial, the tighter Stefan's grip became.

"Stefan, you're hurting me!"

" _Stop it, Katherine_!" Stefan roared, his sclera starting to redden.

From the doorway, the doppelgänger Damon initially assumed to be Katherine, spoke up, her tone victorious and her smile sly. "Stop what? It's getting _really_ easy being you," she boasted with palpable glee. And once again mimicking his elder brother's reaction, Stefan released the _real_ Elena from his brutal grip as though he had been burned.

Rubbing her throat, Elena glared at her smugly smirking ancestor who remained rooted to her spot, leaning against the door with her arms crossed, and snarled, " _What_ is she doing here?!"

"Excellent question," Damon agreed, swiveling around to pin his bitch of an ex with a menacing glare. " _What_ _are you_ doing here? You're supposed to be locked away nice and tight in the tomb. How _did_ you get out?"

On the outside, Katherine exuded sheer confidence and an irritatingly smug attitude, her countenance screaming victory; on the inside however, the notorious vampire was in turmoil, her insides twisting with stark fear, screaming for them to help her. But she played her charade with poise, and effortless ease, giving absolutely nothing away, just like she had been compelled to do. "I _knew_ that if I begged you _not_ to kill Elijah, that's _exactly_ what you'd do. Little known fact-" she smirked, her tone matter-of-fact, "-Originals _can_ compel vampires. But as soon as they die, the compulsion wears off."

Damon's glare was positively frightening, "And you knew." It was spoken as a statement, for they already knew Katherine's role in Anastasia's devious scheme after her confession last night, unfortunately, they were oblivious regarding Katherine's freedom upon daggering the Original.

Katherine shrugged, "And I'm still here. I may have played you to get out, but I meant what I said, Damon." Her eyes quickly roamed Stefan's form, narrowing ever so slightly upon seeing him standing in a protective stance in front of poor, previous, defenseless Elena. The main thing Katherine and Anastasia had in common was their hatred for Elena and _all things Elena_ and she didn't need to be compelled to double-cross her pathetic doppelgänger, despite the fact that she was ordered to temporarily protect her. "I'm going to help you," she concluded.

Unsurprisingly, Elena spat out, "We don't _need_ , nor do we _want_ your help! Get her out of here."

Katherine sneered in disgust at the sight of Elena whinging at her vampire admirers to bend to her whims like a petulant child stomping her feet or a spoiled, rich brat. Batting away the disturbing image, Katherine matter-of-factly disclosed, "You need me, Elena. _You all do_." Before Elena could get a word in, she assertively made her case to the tough crowd, "We _all_ want the _same_ thing… _Klaus_ _dead_. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off."

"I don't need your help and I don't want it," Elena stubbornly repeated, prompting Katherine to aggressively roll her eyes in their sockets.

"And that's _incredibly_ stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?" she bombarded them with pertinent questions, snapping them back to the reality of how utterly screwed they were. Her next words however, were coated with sadistic pleasure, "I managed to overhear your little argument with Anastasia last night. You already lost an important ally. One that I'd grudgingly admit to be the most powerful individual I ever had the _displeasure_ of running into. You're already screwed with her as an enemy. Are you really going to bury yourselves further in the grave you dug by turning away my offer?"

Elena flinched in remembrance while Damon clenched his fists and looked away. Stefan however, was the only one who managed to keep a good head on his shoulders, "I would've thought you'd be the last person to defend Anastasia. I heard about her recurring visits to the tomb to torture you."

The elusive, over five-century-year-old vampire shivered in unadulterated fear, the automatic reaction only succeeding in frightening Elena and Damon even more as they had managed to make an enemy out of a girl that had _Katherine_ \- the notorious, heartless harbinger of death and personification of manipulation, terrified. "I may despise that bitch with a passion, but even _I_ know that her wrath and thirst for vengeance must be provoked. I killed her hunky boyfriend. Damon killed young Jeremy and… _well_ , you get my point," she smirked, recovering from her fear. "You must have done something _really_ bad to piss her off and be reduced to your own twin sister's shit list."

Leaving behind the open-mouthed, wide-eyed and affronted trio, Katherine sashayed out of Stefan's bedroom in search for her own room. Once in the privacy of her recently picked out bedroom, Katherine whipped out her phone and allowed her trembling fingers to hover over the keyboard. Sending her success to Elijah and Anastasia, Katherine swiftly deleted the messages and inelegantly threw herself onto the king-sized bed, succumbing to her first peaceful sleep on an actual plush bed – necessities she had been deprived of since the night of the masquerade party.

* * *

Scouring the halls for a certain luciferous blonde ended up being a fruitless venture.

Stefan met the gaze of Caroline's from across the courtyard as she shortened the distance between her and Matt, and his insides churned with guilt when she acknowledged him with a miniscule shake of her head and disappointed cornflower blue eyes, halting him from confronting her in regards to Anastasia's whereabouts. The fact that he not only managed to alienate Lexi and Anastasia, but Caroline as well, left a bitter taste in his mouth. The three blondes provided him with a certain light and optimism into his life, and in one night, he succeeded in estranging all three of them; a pariah in their circle.

Locating Jeremy standing by Bonnie's side in front of her locker, Stefan breathed a sigh of relief and rushed over, his stance softening when they greeted him with genuine smiles and no hint of hostility. "Do any of you know where Ana is?"

That was definitely guilt shining on Jeremy's features as he avoided eye contact and fumbled with his vervain bracelet, "She's not ready to attend school yet. When I left the house, she was having breakfast with Aunt Jenna and Uncle John."

Disappointed, Stefan nodded in defeat and made a promise to himself to meet up with her after school; the two of them hadn't participated in a real conversation or even spent leisure time together since Trevor and Rose kidnapped her, and it was about time he faced the music, realizing he had been an abysmal friend to her recently. Changing topics, Stefan informed them of Katherine's freedom and her desire to 'help them' with their Klaus dilemma.

"She's out of the tomb?" Bonnie gasped, disturbed at the sinistrous revelation. Stefan grimaced, definitely sharing Bonnie's fears, "Yeah. We're dealing with it, all right? Just… be _extra careful_. She's gotten a little _too good_ at impersonating Elena." No amount of vigorous scrubbing his hands succeeded in washing away the guilt and self-hatred that plagued him regarding the fact that he strangled his girlfriend.

Jeremy however, didn't appear as hopeless as Stefan and Bonnie, believing they had an advantage against the manipulative, murderous vampire. "But with Anastasia around, Katherine can't be that confident, can she? I mean, she's terrified of Ana."

He didn't expect to be met with Stefan's pitying eyes, "That's the thing, Jeremy. Anastasia _isn't_ on our side anymore. And Katherine _knows_ that. She knows Ana won't intervene and she's obviously taking advantage of that."

Desperate and disturbed, Jeremy turned to face an equally disturbed Bonnie, "Then we gotta find a way to get your powers back." He didn't want to think about his favorite sister's abandonment and complete insouciance, placing her on the backburner for the time being.

"Listen, I want to get the Martins on our side. I want to figure out a way for us all to work together now that Elijah's out of the picture," Stefan revealed, having eyes for no one but Bonnie.

She shook her head, hazel-green eyes portraying the hopelessness she felt, "It's impossible. They hate us."

"It's either win them over or somebody's going to end up dead," Stefan sounded regretful, sharing Bonnie's exact sentiment. "You think you can at least _convince them_ to have a civil conversation?"

Bonnie sighed and nodded in acquiescence, "I'll try."

* * *

After her failed encounter with Matt to patch things up, Caroline sequestered herself in her room, alone with her warring thoughts.

As a human, Caroline, despite the confident and shallow exterior she portrayed to her peers, underneath, she was insecure and neurotic with many flaws, which tended to make her an overachiever. Anastasia was a godsend in her opinion, the two blondes shining above all ever since kindergarten, and sailing through the years, but nevertheless, no matter how many times Anastasia lectured her regarding her demeaning opinion of herself, Caroline Forbes always felt she was in Elena's shadow and a part of her was terrified that Anastasia would one day leave her. Then, Matt accepted her, flaws and complexities and all, and her exterior melted away, allowing her to overcome certain insecurities.

Enter Katherine.

The vampire stormed into her life like a bad omen and swiftly terminated her life as a human, without hesitation or a hint of remorse. Caroline's rebirth had a rocky start, but with the combined aid of Anastasia and Lexi, she shone brighter than ever, excelling in life more than her human counterpart did. Caroline Forbes was a natural vampire. Not only did her physiology change however, but her personality as well; she became more responsible and protective, and began to see the world in a different light which helped her mature.

Unfortunately, maturity and responsibility were tantamount to making the tough decisions, whether or not she liked them. In order to keep Matt safe and allow him to have a nice, idyllic life, Caroline was forced to break their relationship off and ignore her heart and what it truly wanted. While as a human, Caroline followed her heart, desires and ambitions, as a vampire, she thought with her head. But Ezra's death and Anastasia's heartbroken grief changed Caroline's entire perspective; one never knew when a certain day would be their very last, and the notion of losing Matt crippled her. Caroline Forbes was once again a girl on a mission, with only one objective in mind: fix things with Matt and beg for his forgiveness.

And then Tyler, out of nowhere, with no warning _whatsoever_ , kissed her, muddling her thoughts and desires all over again. She was confused. _Why_? Because Caroline found herself _liking_ the kiss and _wanting_ more. But…Caroline loved Matt. How could she love Matt, yet want to kiss Tyler – his _best friend_!

For the first time since her rebirth, Caroline entertained neurotic thoughts and was consumed by familiar insecurities. She felt like Katherine and Elena, but instead of stringing two brothers along, she was in the middle of a tug-of-war between best friends. However, Tyler was quick to put an end to her confusion when he didn't intervene when she was kidnapped, and remained in the peanut gallery while his werewolf buddy tortured her with all his creepy 'fun toys'.

Confronting Anastasia at Lake Tahoe, her blonde B.F.F. convinced her to pursue Matt despite her vampirism, and to stay away from Tyler as he clearly proved where his true loyalties lied – with a bunch of homicidal wolves who enjoyed a good killing-spree every full moon and believed themselves inferior over all species. Yet, when Mason informed her about Tyler's departure, her heart mildly ached.

The blaring of her phone yanked Caroline from her inappropriate thoughts. Scrambling to reach out for her bedside table, Caroline opened her text, only for her to roll her eyes and promptly send a snippy refusal to Elena's girl's night invite.

"Like I'd want to spend an entire night with your traitorous, skanky ass," Caroline grumbled to herself, tossing her phone across the room.

Peering out her window, contemplating how to spend her night, cornflower blues widened on the house that sat directly in front of her and she smacked her forehead.

" _Stupid_!"

Why didn't she think of Lexi sooner? Okay yeah… so Elijah's presence reduced her to a bundle of nerves and the powerful aura he radiated was intoxicating… he was, after all, considered vampire royalty if he were being totally honest when he nonchalantly informed Anastasia that he lived for over a millennium… but Lexi was her friend, and Anastasia was her best friend, slash sister, and not to sound arrogant, but that fact made her untouchable…

Decision made, Caroline grabbed her purse and her phone and crossed the street.

* * *

Crossing her arms tightly against her chest, Lexi arranged her features into a neutral expression, feeling as though she were looking at a stranger instead of her best friend. "What do you want?"

Digging both hands into his front pockets, Stefan simply said, "To talk."

"Well, if you're looking for an invite, you can forget about it," Lexi shut the door behind her and leaned against it, maintaining an acceptable distance from Stefan.

Stefan nodded, sad orbs meeting Lexi's oddly steely browns, "I thought as much when I noticed the barrier-"

"What did you expect?" Lexi scoffed, cutting him off. "I don't feel safe, Stefan. Damon tried to kill me for his own selfish reasons, to cover his tracks and make me take the fall for the numerous human lives he robbed. I swept that under the rug and I convinced Lee and Elijah to spare his life because of _our_ friendship. But, as it turns out, your relationship with Elena is more important than our friendship. _And_ , you clearly don't respect my friendship with Elijah. You let Damon try and kill him, and for what? _Elena_? Elijah was your only hope against Klaus, and you just tossed that down the drain. So yeah, I had the deed to this house signed under Anastasia and John's name. Call it a necessary precaution against your nutcase of a brother."

This time, when Stefan flinched, it was violent and visible. "Lexi, I'm sorry. I never meant for things to get so out of control. I love Elena, and-"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Lexi's tone was void of anger, she appeared to be more upset and disappointed, which, in Stefan's opinion, was ten times worse. "I love Lee more than life itself, but my love for him never once blindsided me. If you don't know where you went wrong, then we've nothing to talk about, Stefan."

"Lexi, please-"

"Stefan?" Lexi's hand paused on the doorknob, and both her and Stefan turned to see Caroline approaching them, confused eyes plastered onto Stefan's form. "Hey, Lex," she beamed, skipping over to the other blonde's side and engulfing her in a tight embrace, "I'm in desperate need for girl talk."

Tilting his head, Stefan frowned, "Elena told me she was going to invite you and Bonnie over for a girl's night."

Caroline scoffed, eyes sliding from Lexi's to squarely meet Stefan's, her expression taut, "Why would I choose to spend my night with someone who basically placed a death sentence on my best friend's head?" Stefan seemed to be wincing a lot. "So thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather steer clear from Elena right now. If she could easily push her own twin under the bus, who's to say she won't turn on me next?"

" _Goodbye_ Stefan," Lexi enunciated, opening the door and ushering Caroline inside.

Once Stefan vanished from the street, Lexi linked arms with Caroline and escorted her to the living room, where Elijah and Lee sat. Nervously tucking a loose strand behind her ear, Caroline awkwardly waved at the Original. Ever the gentleman, Elijah pleasantly greeted her, "Good evening, Ms. Forbes."

"Caroline, please," Caroline corrected.

"Where's Ana?" Lee inquired, his question laced with genuine concern. Caroline reciprocated with a wide smile, feeling more at ease with Lee, "The Cemetery. She's been there for hours, actually." She bit her lower lip in worriment; Anastasia's mood had been a rollercoaster ride, and she feared that their return to Mystic Falls would erase all the progress she made at Lake Tahoe.

Sensing Caroline's rapidly declining mood, Lexi shot up to her feet, pulling Caroline alongside her, "What do you say about you and I go for dinner and drinks at the Grill? Have our own little girl's night?"

"I'd say you're a lifesaver, Lex,"Caroline giggled, needing no further encouragement.

* * *

Her voice was hoarse from all the nonstop, one-sided conversation with Ezra's grave. Anastasia hadn't moved from her spot, not even when the sun went down and darkness shrouded her, not even when the cold breeze assaulted her and her light cardigan failed to offer her warmth. Anastasia stayed rooted to her place, her eyes never straying from her dead boyfriend's tombstone.

A few denizens walked into the cemetery, gently laid flowers on their respective somebody's grave, uttered a few words or kept their heads bowed in silence, shed some tears and departed soon after; and in the process of their departure, their eyes strayed to her form, some with sympathy, and some with understanding… all of them were bereft of someone special, and therefore, all of them could relate with her, though Anastasia somehow doubted they truly understood the intricacy of the guilt plaguing her.

Anastasia however, was proud of herself, for she only broke into tears once; progress, and a step in the right direction.

Suddenly, she felt a disturbance break the deadly silence of night. A twig snapped from nearby and she could clearly distinguish the soft padding of someone approaching her from behind. Closing her eyes, Anastasia concentrated on employing her telepathic ability, and while out of practice and not yet deft in the draining skill, the blonde succeeded in her attempt, and her posture relaxed upon hearing the familiar voice softly echo in her head.

"Stefan," Anastasia acknowledged; she spoke in a tone that could neither be mistaken as inviting, nor hostile. She sounded apathetic to his presence. Nevertheless, Stefan let out a low chuckle as he planted himself on the ground beside her, his fingers interlocked and eyes sadly assessing Ezra's tombstone. "I forgot about your ability to read minds," he casually recalled.

Not bothering to spare him a second glance, Anastasia bitingly retorted in a calm tone, "I'm surprised you haven't squealed yet."

"I said I wouldn't. I wouldn't break your trust like that," Stefan abruptly claimed, not missing a beat. An ugly snort erupted from the blonde's mouth and she finally established eye contact, prompting Stefan to look away, recoiling at the sight of anger and betrayal swirling in her expressive sapphire orbs and worse, directed _at_ him, "Yeah well, what you say and what you do are not synonymous. Your words and promises are beginning to lose its credibility, Stefan." Her statement was met with a heavy silence and as the minutes trickled by in mutual stillness Anastasia spoke up once more, "What are you doing here?"

A woebegone sigh was followed by words laced with genuine concern, "I wanted to check up on you… we haven't spent time together since your kidnapping and… I realized I've been a terrible friend."

" _You think_?" she rhetorically snapped back with a heavy dose of snark. "And here I was expecting you'd be hunting me down for revenge for scheming to kill your brother." But to her surprise, Stefan merely shrugged, "I love Damon, but who am I to judge when I tried putting him down not that long ago."

And wasn't that a blast from the past. Anastasia smiled wistfully at the nostalgic memory of Stefan fully intending on killing his own blood after Damon plotted to inculpate Lexi for the crimes he made and have her murdered in one fell swoop to save his lying, traitorous and undeserving behind. Anastasia was suddenly consumed with regret, now wishing she hadn't stopped Stefan and allowed him to proceed with his revenge.

"Damon deliberately intended on killing Lexi, your best friend, and the first person to befriend you, and accept you, and teach you how to survive vampirism. He felt no remorse and if I hadn't stepped in, Lexi wouldn't be here," Stefan flinched at the vivid picture Anastasia painted in a nonchalant tone. "You, out of everyone else, should understand what Lexi is currently going through, Stefan. But this time, it isn't just Damon conspiring to kill her sire, her savior, and her close friend, but you as well. That's called being a hypocrite." Before Stefan could _poorly_ defend his actions, the blonde was assaulted with his thoughts and she vitriolically snarled, "And _don't_ even think about bringing up Elena as an excuse. She knew what she agreed to when she made that deal with Elijah. He was very upfront about everything. Elena made a deal knowing full well that she would be sacrificed. Just because she received an inspirational pep talk from you or whoever, or she began having second thoughts, it gives her no excuse to renegade on her deal. She should honor her deal and trust Elijah. Instead, you all betrayed him and lost your only hope against Klaus, because I sure as hell ain't on your side anymore!"

Horror etched itself onto Stefan's handsome features, "You'd allow your sister, your own flesh and blood, to die for some meaningless blood sacrifice? You'd prefer she honor her deal and die?"

"At least she'd die honorably, knowing that with her death, all the people she left behind would be safe from Klaus's wrath," Anastasia bit back, blocking Stefan's appalled thoughts – something she was getting better at. "See, Stefan. That's the difference between Elena and I. I would gladly sacrifice my life if it would keep my loved ones safe. And you don't get to judge me," she suddenly sneered, glaring heatedly at the vampire. "Let me refresh your selective memory. My ' _own flesh and blood_ ' didn't bother putting my name down on Elijah's protection list. She didn't put our father, or anyone I care about. _Fuck_ , she didn't even think about mentioning _Lexi_ , you know, _you're best friend_. So why don't you fuck off and continue sniffing her duplicitous ass, Stefan. We're done here. Until you start thinking for yourself, stay the hell away from me!"

Knowing that the stubborn blonde wouldn't hear him out and at a loss of fixing their currently tenuous relationship, Stefan dejectedly got onto his feet, and turned to flash out of the cemetery.

"Oh, and a little friendly warning," Stefan paused and turned to look at Anastasia over his shoulder. She had her back to him, eyes never detaching from her late boyfriend's tombstone, "Keep Damon in line, because _I promise you_ , I _will_ kill him, and this time, I _won't_ fail."

Reunited with the cemetery's quietude, she verbalized the recent slew of thoughts mucking around in her head, watery eyes penetrating Ezra's grave. "Sometimes… sometimes I wonder if I listened to you, would you have died? You wanted me to turn a blind eye on all the supernatural drama, and I stubbornly refused, and that-that caused a huge strain on our relationship. But you compromised, and I selfishly took it for granted. But-"her body started to wrack with sobs, shaking intensely as she was hit by a new onslaught of tears, "-if I didn't intervene, then Lexi would've died, and without Lexi, Uncle John… Dad, he would've, he would've either died or been seriously injured by Katherine. Jeremy would probably be a vampire ensnared in Anna's web. Mason would be dead…" Anastasia roughly wiped her tears and exhaled a long shuddery breath, "They all survived because I was there. But when you needed me, I wasn't even in town. I-I wasn't there for you. I was there for everyone but you."

She bit her lip to stifle her next self-deprecating words. The last time Anastasia was in a maudlin mood, it was when her parents died and she endured her grief by turning to alcohol and becoming a heavy and regular drinker. The urge to vent her grief and guilt with a bottle of tequila or vodka was looking more and more appealing by the day, but with all the supernatural destruction occurring in Mystic Falls, Anastasia couldn't risk inebriation, she had to be of sound and mind in order to protect her loved ones.

"Sorrow and grief," a familiar voice resonated from behind, jolting her from her dark place. Looking over her shoulder, her lips tugged into a small, genuine smile, and she raised a quizzical brow. He jutted his chin toward the bouquet of dark crimson roses Anastasia neatly set on Ezra's grave a couple of hours back, and elaborated, "They denote sorrow and grief. Quite befitting."

"It's been a while, stranger," Anastasia smiled, softly patting the ground beside her. Trevor's patent grin of mischief materialized on his face as he acquiesced, "Like you, I thought some time away from Mystic Falls would be quite therapeutic. But at the end of the day, I found myself heading back to this thrice cursed town."

Anastasia nodded; she probably related to Trevor most of all. Soon after Ezra died, Rose was quick to follow, both of them sacrificed their life for somebody else, and like Anastasia, Trevor was consumed by his own brand of guilt because he happened to be out of town when Jules attacked.

The two sat in an amicable silent, and it was only broken an hour later by Anastasia's phone beeping simultaneously with two messages, one from Elijah and the other Katherine. Both of them identical; both of them chilling her blood.

 _Luka Martin was dead. Damon killed him. And Jonas Martin was out for revenge…_

"Problems?" Trevor knowingly inquired.

Anastasia rolled her eyes and clambered to her feet. "When isn't there?" was her rhetoric response. Trusting her instincts, Anastasia tore a piece of paper from the miniature notebook she kept in her purse and jotted down a number before handing it over to a perplexed Trevor, "There's this vampire, the only one that survived from the tomb. He resides in one of my father's safehouse. His name's Henry. You should call him. Like you he needs a friend and wouldn't say no to company. I think you two'd be good for each other. …Think about it. Either way, I'll always be around if you need someone." After receiving a nod and a grateful smile from the vampire, she parted him with a wave and a wink and headed over to her car.

* * *

The only reason Jenna accompanied her niece and Bonnie to the Grill, other than the fact that she didn't want to tip them off to her unusual behavior, was because she desperately needed a strong, alcoholic beverage – preferably tequila. No matter what happened, Jenna would always love Elena, but that didn't mean she didn't feel betrayed or disappointed in Elena's wrong choices and her incessant need to invite danger into their lives. Elena was selfish in her decisions, unable to comprehend her actions were influencing not only her life, but Jeremy's and Anastasia's as well.

Elena's actions had consequences, all of which were harmful to their family.

Jenna was the adult. She was the appointed guardian, and yet, Elena continuously took matters into her own hand and made all the decisions under the guise of protecting the family. When Jenna brushed off her anger, it would be replaced by guilt, for she had failed Grayson and Miranda. They left her in charge, and she phenomenally fucked up. And here's a thought she never expected to be conjured but _thank god for John_. At least one adult was aware of her niece's appalling actions and came clean to her, allowing her to maintain a foothold in the current events.

Jenna couldn't wait to end her ruse. The moment it ended, Elena would be grounded for life and banned from seeing the Salvatores, unless an elected and responsible chaperone _she personally picked_ was around, shadowing their every move. As for Alaric, Jenna had no interest in that sham of a relationship, one that was solely built on lies and deceit. How could she trust a man that not only fed her with an abundance of lies, but encouraged her niece's destructive decisions and allowed her best friend to be reduced to a mindless, submissive blood bag? It was times like these where Jenna missed the normalcy of Logan Fell.

"Jenna. Hey," speak of the devil. She had long-ago ditched Elena and Bonnie and was currently by the bar, about to drink her second shot of tequila when Alaric materialized, standing in front of her, looking roguishly handsome, his expression one of mounting confusion. Knocking back the shot, Jenna roughly exhaled from her nose and met his gaze with a pointed stare, "Not tonight, Ric. Tonight I have traded you for senor tequila."

His frown grew more pronounced as he tried to scrutinize the reason behind her irate behavior, "Jenna, did I, are you angry at me? 'Cause I'm lost here."

Before Jenna could formulate a plausible lie, Mason's cheerful voice boomed from behind, "There you are, Jenna. Sorry I'm late." Meeting Alaric's furious gaze, the werewolf shot him a slow cheeky grin as he deposited himself into the empty stool beside Jenna, "Alaric. Been a while."

"You're here with _him_?" Alaric questioned in askance. Jenna arched a brow at him, "Mason _is_ my best friend. We haven't been able to catch up since the barbecue. So if you don't mind…" Once Alaric left after sparing them another shifty gaze, Jenna whipped around to face Mason, relief vivid on her expression, "Thanks. Couldn't come up with a good lie on the spot."

Mason chuckled and ordered whiskey for himself and another round of tequila for Jenna. "For someone who isn't a drama major, you're doing very well. But if you ask me-" Mason clinked his glass against hers in a silent toast before taking a hearty sip, "-you should confront them about all the lies and quit the whole oblivious act. You look like you're about to explode."

Jenna's eyes widened and she snappishly shushed him, eyes roving her surroundings for any eavesdroppers. Mason rolled his eyes, smirking at her paranoia, "Oh would you _relax_ , Jen. There's only two people in here that could hear every word we say, and both of them are aware that Anastasia and John told you everything." Finding himself on the receiving end of confused hazel eyes, Mason subtly pointed at Lexi and Caroline, the former of which was pushing the latter to go onstage and sing.

"Oh," Jenna sheepishly smiled just as Lexi joined their side, and the three of them watched in awe at the way Caroline naturally owned the stage, rendered speechless at her angelic singing voice. "She's good!" Jenna commented.

"Go, Care!" Mason loudly cheered as Lexi clapped her hands with gusto.

Matt seemed to be in agreement as he rushed over to her and captured her lips in a sensational and passionate kiss.

Unfortunately, Jonas Martin arrived soon after, obviously on the warpath with a grudge and gunning for Elena as he believed trading her would be his only hope in getting his daughter back from Klaus's clutches. As Mason shoved Jenna out of the Grill and towards the safety of his car, Lexi staunchly remained behind with Caroline, both of whom rushed over to halt Jonas Martin in his tracks as he set the bartop aflame with magic.

"Jonas, please. You don't have to do this," Lexi pleaded while Caroline and Matt ran over to help Bonnie up after Jonas roughly shoved her aside. Jonas's expression softened upon seeing Lexi, having heard about her relation to Elijah, "My son is dead. The only way I can get my daughter back is if I have Elena. _No one_ is getting out of here until I have her."

"Dr. Martin!" Jonas and Lexi whipped around to find Elena making her way over to them; Lexi's eyes however, narrowed, knowing without a doubt that it wasn't Elena, but _Katherine_ , meaning the Salvatores didn't come up with a plan so quickly, but _knew_ that Jonas would wreak havoc in a restaurant filled with innocent people that could've gotten hurt in the crossfire. "I'm so sorry about Luka. I never wanted that to happen, but… at least let us help you get your daughter back."

"Only Elijah can do that," he retorted.

Lexi itched to confess to Jonas that Elijah was alive and well; they never discussed the Martins, believing they would sequester themselves until Klaus arrived at Mystic Falls, and at that point, Elijah would be able to reveal himself to them. Before Lexi could come to a decision, Jonas, Stefan and Katherine had vanished, leaving Caroline and Matt behind.

"Could somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" a freaked out Matt yelled. Caroline and Lexi adopted an ' _uh-oh_ ' expression as they slowly turned to face Matt, who had clearly heard and seen more than enough to know that something was greatly amiss, and not in the normal sense.

"I'm going to tell him the truth," Caroline muttered under her breath for only Lexi's ears. Smiling at the young blonde, Lexi accepted her decision and embraced her tightly, "Be careful. I'll be home if you need me. Bye Matt."

Matt's eyes were hard and intense, "Well?"

Inhaling deeply, Caroline nodded, her nerves skyrocketing, "I'll tell you everything you want to know. Just… not here."

* * *

"NO!"

Anastasia didn't make it in time. She burst into the house just in time to watch Jonas grab Bonnie's face and Stefan swiftly snap his neck, the sickening sound echoing in the small space of the bathroom and ringing in her ears.

Stefan's eyes widened on her, "Ana-"

"NO!" Anastasia screeched, her sapphire irises resembling the color of an inferno, flickering between the two colors as she stared at Stefan like he were a complete stranger. "HOW COULD YOU?"

From the moment Anastasia left to the dinner party held for Elijah, Jeremy hadn't spoken a word to her, until now, "He was trying to use Elena as a bargaining chip, and he could've hurt Bonnie. We had no choice!" God, he sounded so righteous, so, so…

Her disbelieving eyes swiveled to meet Jeremy, disappointment churning in her belly, "Since when is _murder_ right? Who the fuck are you? I-I can't believe this. It's like I don't know who you are anymore! We could've settled this differently. He was mourning his son. Damon fucking Salvatore- and yes! I know you're here so you might as well show your ugly mug!" she yelled out, prompting Damon to step out from the shadows and glare murderously at her. "You killed his son. His daughter pledged herself to Klaus. He had no one else. He was desperate."

"It's already done, no point crying over spilt blood," Damon tactlessly spat out.

At least Bonnie shared Anastasia's sentiment as she stopped crying over Jonas's corpse to glare at Damon.

Taking out her phone, Anastasia dialed Lee's number and requested he come pick up Jonas's body posthaste before Jenna showed up. The moment she hung up, Anastasia turned to face the self-dubbed Scooby Gang and in a manner of forced calm, spat out, "Get that doppel-bitch out of my house and away from my sight before things get _really_ messy." Katherine may be compelled to be her and Elijah's perfect, mindless minion, but that didn't mean she wanted to be around her any more than she had to. "Stefan, Damon, Bonnie. Get the _fuck_ out! As for you two, go to your rooms before I use my powers on you. And don't think I won't. The fact that you're pro-murder shows me that you two have clearly lost your morality."

"We don't take orders from you!" Damon sneered, tugging himself from Stefan's grip.

"Fine. Stick around then. Uncle John and Jenna will be here soon, and I'll just let them deal with you all and the dead body. Or perhaps I'll let Lee stake you and throw you out." Sparks of fire emanated from her fingertips, prompting the three vampires to flinch backward. "This is _my_ house. Don't make me find a way to univite you. Because if I have the deed signed under my name, I promise you, I'll _never_ extend an invite!"

Under Stefan's urging, Damon grudgingly stormed out. Katherine needed no further encouragement, terrified to be around Anastasia when she was in an especially volatile mood. The moment Bonnie and Stefan left, Elena and Jeremy ganged up on her.

"You had no right-"

" _What the hell, Ana_!" Elena shrieked.

"Bonnie's my girlfriend and this is _my_ house as well as yours!" Jeremy finished with a huff and a glare.

Anastasia glared at them, her expression hard, "Things are about to change around here. Jonas is dead. Luka is dead. Two innocents, _dead_! And don't think you're not culpable. Both of you have blood on your hands. Go to your rooms. _Now_!" However, her two stubborn siblings only acquiesced when the front door slammed shut at that moment, and a concerned Lee materialized in front of them.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Lee asked, pulling her in for a tight embrace. Crying into the crook of his neck, she rapidly shook her head, needing no words to describe her current mood. "This isn't your fault, you hear me?" he strongly stated, rubbing her back in a tender motion; he owed this special girl a lot, and Lee would protect her from the world, not just from physical wounds, but emotional ones as well.

Jonas's death hit Anastasia hard because the man meant well; he was a desperate father, willing to do whatever it took to protect his children, just like the Salvatores would to protect their fucking damsel in distress, the only difference, is their tactics were grossly immoral and they showed no care for the collateral damage. Jonas treated Anastasia with respect and kindness, and he saved Caroline from the wolves – winning a huge golden star in her opinion.

Before Lee left with Jonas's corpse, he shoved his phone under her nose, allowing her to read a message from Elijah: **Please inform Anastasia that it is imperative she come and visit me tomorrow for a chat. We have a matter of great importance to discuss.**

 _Unfortunately, the day's excitement wasn't over yet…_

Jenna and Anastasia were in the kitchen, digging into a huge tub of ice cream after Anastasia surreptitiously disclosed the horrible events that took place that night in the house, when Elena sauntered by, walking toward the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water.

"Are John and Jeremy sleeping?" Jenna inquired, noticing Elena and Anastasia were stubbornly pretending the other wasn't there. Elena nodded and shrugged, "I think so."

The doorbell rang, cutting any further remarks.

"That's ominous. Kinda late for a social call," Anastasia frowned, sticking close to her aunt and shadowing her as she opened the front door, which was immediately followed by a sharp intake of breath.

Anastasia glared daggers at the woman standing behind the threshold.

"Hi. You must be Jenna," the dark-haired woman serenely smiled, her gaze never wandering from Jenna's narrowed gaze. "I'm-"Elena stopped dead in her tracks, eyes widening at the unexpected and unwelcome visitor, "-Elena and Anastasia's mother."

"Isobel," Elena whimpered.

 **A/N:** **That's all folks! XD**

 **(1) Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had to end it here. So … Isobel finally showed up! It appears that Jenna's gig is finally over huh? LOL. All I can say is that Jenna's reaction will** _ **obviously**_ **be different from canon, AND the plot revolving around her for the story is finally getting a jumpstart! (2) Trevor and Henry… remember them? Those two will be recurring, minor characters, so I thought… why not let them meet. Do you want me to show them more? Or just mention them in passing? (3) Jenna and Mason finally interacted! I mean, the last time was the barbecue. THAT'S gonna change from here on out. (4) In most fanfics I've read, nobody ever stressed upon the adults teenage days. I mean, Jenna, John, Mason and Logan were all in the same year and are the same age, yet they get brushed off as background characters. Not in this story. John, Mason and Jenna will have important parts. (5) Things between Ana and Stefan, as well as Lexi and Stefan and Caroline and Stefan && Ana and Jeremy are strained. Hell, even Ana and Bonnie as well. Things will be rocky between them for a while, at least until after Klaus's arrival. So I know, sad, sad, but what to do. Things can't always be rainbows and butterflies. XD (6) As you've noticed, Lee shone through in this chapter. (7) Also, do you like Anastasia's latest scheme? Katherine compelled to spy on the Scooby Gang, did ya all see that coming? That plot will change a lot of things and is VERY important. (8) And lastly, Elijah wants to meet up the next day… what do you think he wants? That's gonna be VERY important to the future plot. So stay tuned! XD**

 **Question:** **What should I do with Matt? I'm very torn… I mean, obviously he'd freak out about Vicki, and without him, Liz would never find out about vampires and help them out in Season 3 onwards… but then on the other hand, Caroline deserves some loving and I don't see how Matt could hide his knowledge and deception from Anastasia's telepathic ability. I already have Caroline's relationship for Season 3 all mapped out… however, my question is, what do you want me to do about Matt? I honestly found his future in canon boring (but I haven't watched Season 8 yet). Let me know.**

 **Ooh, one other** **A/N** **(sorry for blathering): To those who asked, the Utopians (the other realm) will be mentioned soon. Just not next chapter. By the end of Season 2, I will shed detailed light on them and their identities, etc.**

 **R &R. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Chapter 36:**

The exposure of Isobel standing so nonchalantly on their doorstep conjured an eerie silence. Anastasia subtly flinched at the onslaught of turbulent and panic-stricken thoughts that were attacking her from Elena's end, and, unable to stomach her hysterics at the moment, she instead directed the full force of her telepathy on Jenna, proudly noting how at ease her aunt currently was, her thoughts calm and calculating.

"Hello, Elena," Isobel gently smiled, genuinely creeping Anastasia out with her affable demeanor in contrast to their previous rendezvous. "Anastasia," she nodded her head in acknowledgement to the feisty blonde, "It's good to see you again."

Like a frightened lamb, Elena took a step back, wide doe-eyes meeting Jenna's flinty stare, confusion coloring her features when Jenna failed to freak out and simply crossed her arms; Jenna's gig had definitely reached fruition with the arrival of the essential lie Elena and Alaric fed her, standing expectantly on the doorstep, most probably awaiting an invitation. Inwardly, Anastasia entertained the notion of stepping in, but then, as an afterthought, and a slightly sadistic one at that, the blonde decided to let Elena struggle her way out of the grave she dug on her own; after all, eventually, lies _always_ had a tendency of catching up with you, and it was time for Elena to face the music – Anastasia counted herself lucky for managing to achieve front-row seats.

When Elena failed to offer an explanation, Isobel spoke up, dark orbs assessing Jenna, "So you're the woman who's dating my husband-" and not giving her the opportunity to speak up for herself, the vampire continued, eyes flickering between her daughters, "-I need to speak with Anastasia and Elena. May I come in?"

Those appeared to be the magic words, for Elena recovered usage of her vocal cords and she pounced, resolutely stepping forward, "N-no! _Don't_! Don't invite her in."

Calmly, her voice heavy with disapproval and a dollop of disdain, Jenna said, "I have no intention of inviting _another_ vampire into _my_ house, Elena. Not when you've taken it in stride to label this house as a vampire hotspot. I'm in no rush to add another onto the list, _thank you_." Elena sucked in a sharp intake of breath, eyes threatening to bulge out of their sockets in immense shock, the sound commingling with Isobel's irritated grunt and Anastasia's bark of laughter.

" _What_ is going on in here?" as though summoned, John, sporting a mild case of bedhead, hurriedly descended the stairs and joined the congregation by the front door, eyes instantly widening at the unanticipated visitor. " _Isobel_? Why are you here?"

"John. I'm here for a do-over," Isobel's complete attention was focused on John, trying to convey her intentions with her eyes. "I have information-" her gaze swiftly flickered towards Jenna before returning to John's, " - _delicate_ information."

Anastasia's posture turned rigid, and she straightened her stance, her mind whirring as she attempted to get a read on Isobel, to no avail; she really needed to learn how to get a handle on her telepathic ability. While John and Jenna absorbed the weight behind Isobel's statement, Elena however, proved how utterly daft she truly was by bounding forward, intending to slam the door in Isobel's face.

Reflexes sharp, John's hand shot out, halting the door in its movements. Before Elena could start bickering, Jenna cut in, "Well then, spit it out. And don't edit anything. I'm already up to speed on _everything_ that's been going on around here."

" _What_?!" Elena gasped, all hostility melting into shock. Anastasia rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up, Elena!"

Seeing no other alternative, Isobel curtly nodded and upon sensing no eavesdroppers in the vicinity, parted her lips, "Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. I knew my best chance at keeping Elena alive was to find him before he could find her."

"Where you able to find Klaus?" Anastasia sharply demanded in an attempt to drown out Elena's immature scream of, "You don't get to talk, okay! Not after everything you've done."

The vampire desolately shook her head, dark eyes purposely boring into her sapphire eyes, "No-" _Lie!_ "Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumors that are flying around. That a doppelgänger exists." Jenna's trembling hand reached out and gripped Anastasia's hand to alleviate her fears. John – bless him – kept a cool head, his voice pragmatic as he declared the unspoken conclusion, "Which means any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture Elena."

The aforementioned doppelgänger emphatically shook her head, tone borderline hostile, "I'm not buying _any_ of this!"

"It appears that denial isn't just a river in Egypt," Anastasia scoffed, glaring daggers at her twin who simply brushed off her sarcasm with a glare of her own before focusing on Isobel. "The last time you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a _damn_ about me. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to _help_?!" in her rage, Elena seemed to have forgotten about Jenna's presence, having eyes for no one but Isobel.

"I've been helping all along," Isobel revealed, and Anastasia detected a hint of a plea in her tone. "Albeit my questionable methods, my objectives has always been to keep you protected, Elena. Klaus has been _obsessed_ with Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those vampires from the tomb to spread the word that Katharine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered."

Unlike for Elena, Isobel's confession was old news for Anastasia. John had already explained all the gritty details regarding Isobel's true aims despite her less than stellar techniques. Which also meant that the blonde knew Isobel's unspoken objective: protecting Katherine. And the fact that her birth mother had a strong rapport with the bitch that killed Ezra consumed her with apoplectic anger and a strong dose of hatred.

It was when Isobel reached to the crux of the matter behind her unwelcome visit – a safehouse whose deed was under Elena's name for protection – did Anastasia get a read on Jenna's sudden epiphany, an epiphany which prompted a sly smile to appear on her face.

"You wanna help? Then stay the hell away from me!" Elena screeched, and she stormed up the stairs and into her room, all previous thoughts in regards to confronting Jenna about her sudden awareness of the supernatural completely escaping her mind in her hurry to create a large distance between her and Isobel.

* * *

Anastasia joined John and Jenna for much needed caffeine and a hearty breakfast earlier than usual; after having gained insight to Jenna's marvelous plan right before they turned down Isobel's offer and sent her away after Elena's dramatic exit, the blonde knew it was in everyone's best interest to make an early appearance.

She promptly signed the legal documents presented to her and the moment John tucked them away in an envelope Elena and Jeremy joined them, both of them hesitantly attempting to gauge Jenna's expression.

"There's still fresh coffee and breakfast's hot," Jenna barely spared them a glance, her tone cold.

Elena abused her innocent doe-eye look, staring beseechingly at Jenna, "Jenna, let me explain, please. I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now-"

"Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it," Jenna snapped, furious hazel eyes finally colliding with Elena's imploring gaze. "Or at least, _that was_ my initial reaction when John and Ana informed me of everything, _including_ all the lies you've been spoon-feeding me. But I've had a little over a month to process it all, and rage and betrayal quickly transformed to betrayed and _disappointed_!" She stood up, closing the distance between her, Elena and Jeremy, hands on her hips and expression apoplectic, "I cannot even begin to describe how _disappointed_ I am in _both_ of you! Especially you, Elena!"

Elena stubbornly crossed her arms, malicious glare burning a hole into Anastasia's forehead, "You had _no_ right to tell Jenna _anything_! It's not safe for her t-"

" _Excuse_ _me_!" Anastasia snapped in a downright vitriolic tone as she shot up to her feet. "I had _no right_? I had _every_ right! It's not safe for Jenna _not_ to know! Katherine already proved that when she compelled her and landed her in the hospital! But if you want to talk about having no right to do something, then I got a long list for you! _You_ had no right to get Damon to compel me and Jeremy. Forgot that Jer?" she spat at him, taking great pleasure at his violent flinch, "Or say, how about Elena's wonderful ability to protect this family when Damon SNAPPED YOUR NECK! Or when he snapped Uncle John's neck, huh? And both times, he _coincidentally_ didn't know about those handy Gilbert rings!"

"Things are going to change around here, Elena," Jenna spoke calmly, yet her anger was vivid, her orbs warning them not to test her. "You are not the adult here. _I am_! Your parents named ME as your legal guardian. You've been given the reigns for long enough, Elena, but it stops here. Vampires coming in and out of this house like they own the place, threatening this family, messing with our heads, _no more_. It's going to stop. This is our home, not a battlefield. I will not allow any more deaths to occur in here like Mr. Martin's did yesterday. You are seventeen years old, and while you are living under this roof, you answer to me and you answer to John! Both of you!" and here, her gaze traveled to meet Jeremy who had yet to disconnect his gaze from his feet.

And on cue, the doorbell rang, displaying a frantic Alaric and a bewildered Stefan behind the threshold.

"I can't get in," was Stefan's explanation to Elena's arched brow. Horrified, Elena whipped around to confront Jenna, but she was on a roll. Elena had gotten too comfortable, abusing the freedom and the trust Jenna gave her since Grayson and Miranda's death. _Well, no more!_

"The deed's under Anastasia's name," Jenna revealed in a tone that brooked no argument. "I don't trust you anymore Elena; which means I don't trust you to not only keep us safe, but yourself. Clearly you've become an adrenaline junky. You enjoy putting yourself in the middle of dangerous situations and it's my job to keep you safe from yourself. Effective immediately, you are _grounded_ , young lady! That means, you leave this house to go to school and you return here straightaway. If you want to see your friends or Stefan, you will have a chaperone and only after receiving either my or John's _express_ _permission_."

Elena stomped her foot to put emphasis on her anger, which didn't win herself any favors really, "You _can't_ _do_ that!"

"I just did," Jenna retorted, not impressed with her niece's bout of immaturity. "Now go to your room. And Stefan, spread the word to your brother. If he so much as approaches anyone in this family with the intent to manipulate, harm, compel or kill, I'll destroy you both, starting by revealing your true nature to the Founder's Council. As for you Alaric," she paused, glaring at Elena and Stefan to obey her demands and only once Elena aggressively stomped up to her room and Stefan dejectedly retreated to his car, did Jenna focus on her soon to be ex-boyfriend, "I'm breaking up with you."

Alaric made an attempt to take a step forward, but then thought better of it and took a step back, staying behind the threshold. He stared at Jenna with a pained expression, "Jenna, please. At least give me a chance to explain."

" _Explain_?" Jenna snapped, hand tightening on the doorknob as she glared daggers at him. Deciding it was best to give the quarreling couple some privacy, Anastasia retreated back to the kitchen to Uncle John and Jeremy obediently followed, wanting to escape the tensed atmosphere. "Explain _what_? How you've been _lying to me_ from the moment we met? That your wife is _still_ alive?" she breathed harshly through her nostrils and spoke in a calmer tone, "I can respect the fact that we barely knew each other at the time, and I can respect that you forgave Damon. Isobel wanted to become a vampire and Damon made it happen. But what I _can't_ respect? Is that _after_ I let you into my home, trusted you with my family and their safety, you kept hiding things from me. If I'd have known the truth, I wouldn't have mistaken Katherine for Elena and given her an open invitation to the house, John wouldn't have almost died, and I wouldn't have been compelled to _spy_ on my own family and try to _kill_ myself! You let Elena call the shots around here, let her _lie_ to me over and over and _over_ again! Put herself and Jeremy and everyone else at risk! Since you chose to keep me in the dark, you should have stepped up, stopped them from interfering in vampire business, put a better leash on your _best friend_ after he continued to threaten my family! You're the adult, you should have been more responsible, Ric. That dinner party Damon held for Elijah, I heard _everything_ , I've known for over a month now. You want to explain? Then explain to me _why_ you're letting Damon use my best friend for his twisted needs? Andie is on his beck and call, compelled to be a mindless girlfriend and a walking blood bag. Come on Alaric, _explain_. Go ahead, _explain_!"

But he had nothing. Alaric just stood there, rendered speechless, unable to locate the right words that would make everything okay, that convince Jenna into giving him one more chance. All he could do was say, "Jenna, I'm sorry."

All bitterness and rage melted in an instant, and Jenna smiled sadly at him, "So am I, Ric." and without further ado, Jenna softly shut the door in Alaric's face, effectively putting an end to their relationship.

* * *

Damon stared, shocked, "So, to recap. Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep; Jenna, apparently, knows _everything_ about _everything_ ; and the deed's been signed under Anastasia's name, _barring_ us from entering?"

"You missed out the fact that your precious little Elena's been grounded for the unforeseeable future. _How sad_ ," Katherine mocked from where she was lounging on the sofa, a shit-eating smirk displayed for the world to see. Damon and Stefan glowered over at her, prompting Katherine to laugh to herself, "I didn't think Jenna had it in her. If I knew, I wouldn't have tried to kill her. What a shame."

Gritting his teeth, Damon snarled, "You there in the peanut gallery, keep your snide comments to yourself before I _make you_."

The brunette simply rolled her eyes before changing the subject, "I don't think you should tell Isobel that I'm here."

Bemused, Stefan blinked at her, "What? Why?"

Oh how Katherine wanted to spill the beans. For the first time in her life the over five-century-year-old vampire wished she could resort to _complete honesty_ , but she couldn't. Her most talented skill: manipulation, something she could do in her sleep or even under the effects of excruciating torture has been used against her as a weapon instead of a lifeline for her continued existence. She was compelled to manipulate situations, not for her sake, but the sake of Elijah and Anastasia's ruthless plan – her only saving grace, was that they too were planning on getting rid of Klaus.

Belying the turmoil that took place in her head, Katherine's exterior was at ease, her stance cocky and her devious smirk firmly intact. She gave them a pointed look and drawled, "It's better if she not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb."

Unimpressed, Damon arched an eyebrow at her and folded his arms, "You're the one in cahoots with her. _You_ made a deal with John that almost got _me_ killed."

"Ugh, get over it already," Katherine said snarkily. "I already told you, John provided me with an offer I couldn't refuse, and although the endgame failed, what with you surviving their devious scheme and all," she smirked, "a deal's a deal. I did what I did to get out of the tomb and Anastasia's agreed to give me a temporary pass. _Now_ , I'm reconsidering my alliance."

Damon and Stefan gave each other a look. Tearing his gaze from electric blues, Stefan sighed in resignation and addressed the smug doppelgänger, her expression reminding him of the cat that caught the canary, "What do you know?"

"I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team _you_. Besides," best to sweeten up the deal by playing on the affections of the lovestruck brothers to maintain her role as a mole, "if you two ever need me to swap places with Elena again, the less people know that I'm here, the better." Katherine seductively sauntered over to Stefan's side and purred, "Think about it, Stefan. Come on. Be smart."

Damon clenched his fists, a tick in his jaw as he stormed upstairs and into his room. Opening a drawer, he grabbed the moonstone and after pondering the best hiding place, went into the adjoining bathroom and buried it in his bowl of soap bars. Smiling smugly to himself, Damon left his room, confident that nobody, _nobody exclusively meaning Katherine_ , would even think of looking for it there.

* * *

After this morning's excitement, Anastasia made her way over to Lee and Lexi's, curious as to what important matter Elijah needed to discuss with her. To her surprise, Elijah was the only one in the house to greet her, courteous and gallant as usual.

"I sent them away," Elijah answered her unspoken question. He seemed to have a knack for reading her expressions. "I have a… _delicate_ matter I wish for us to discuss and while I do trust Alexia and Lee, I prefer we have our little chat in private."

Nodding in acceptance, Anastasia made herself comfortable in the armchair opposite to him and gladly accepted a cup of coffee, never one to refuse more caffeine.

Smiling fondly at her, Elijah immediately got to the crux of all the secrecy, "While I was _furious_ and initially felt betrayed when you conspired behind my back to have me daggered, you were honest with me and I understood your reasoning. It helped me understand you better, and you, Anastasia, are somebody that would go to all lengths to protect your loved ones, as well as a brilliant strategist, and a proficient manipulator. You've make an art out of manipulating situations to better benefit you, and I have come to respect you. I have been around for more than a millennium, Anastasia, and you are one of the rare mortal women to leave a mark on me, to gain my absolute respect."

He paused to take a sip of tea, allowing Anastasia a chance to get a word in. "I'm flattered, Elijah. But… why are you telling me this?"

He looked at her as though the answer was obvious. "This is my way of telling you that you have _officially_ gained my trust." When Anastasia raised an inquiring brow, Elijah gently put the teacup back on its plate and elucidated, "Do you recall our conversation at the Jefferson Hotel? Do you remember what you asked of me?"

Anastasia huffed and glared at him. She had a sneaky suspicion that the Original was enjoying himself. He reminded her of Dumbledore and Gandalf with his vague replies and irksome riddles. Nevertheless, she delved in her head for one of the many unanswered questions she asked Elijah back when they first met. "You explained more about the requirements for the sacrifice; a witch, a werewolf, a vampire, a doppelgänger, and the moonstone," she slowly recapitulated, Elijah nodding in affirmative as she listed each ingredient. "You said the general concept of the curse is a fake and while there _is_ in fact a curse, it is one placed on Klaus."

Elijah smiled, looking over at her like a proud father would. "You have an excellent memory." Taking note of her deadpanned expression, he took over, "You asked about Klaus. And I informed you it was a confidential matter. I believe it is time I give you answers." Anastasia leaned forward in anticipation, nearly toppling over in her excitement; the blonde Gilbert always believed that in order to achieve unlimited power, one must gain two particular things: loyalty and knowledge.

"Klaus is my brother."

Her mouth _literally_ dropped in shock, eyes widened in disbelief and she had to physically stop herself from landing face-first onto the ground. Spluttering, Anastasia wildly tucked her hair behind her ears, "You're serious? This is-, this is _for real_?"

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is 'O.M.G.'," Elijah matter-of-factly stated, casually taking another sip of tea as he watched the blonde process the unforeseen revelation. The Original succeeded in alleviating the situation as Anastasia burst into a fit of giggles, "' _O.M.G_.', really, Elijah?" Shaking her head, she fixated him with a knowing gaze, "Klaus isn't your only sibling, is he?"

That girl would never cease to surprise him. Elijah shook those thoughts away and focused on Anastasia, "My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children, and once upon a time, we were human. Now? We are the Original family, and from us _all_ vampires were created. Nothing can kill an Original; not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned," he paused for another sip of tea. "The witches, Anastasia, won't allow anything _truly_ immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance."

Anastasia always had a certain fascination with history, and therefore, she had been listening raptly and devouring each word, spellbound by the history he was entrusting her with.

"Now, as I mentioned before, Klaus and I faked the sun and moon curse. Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it," Elijah paused upon seeing a slow, sneaky grin etch itself onto Anastasia's otherworldly visage and he cocked his head in inquiry. Anastasia, for her part, couldn't help but marvel at the simple ingenuity the two brothers possessed, "That's just, _wow_ , that's _genius_! The moonstone was lost and the birth of a doppelgänger is a rare occurrence. You manipulated both species by playing on their desires. Desperate to be able to walk freely during the day and not have to transform during the full moon, vampires and werewolves all around the world would be on the lookout. No seriously, I gotta give you props, that's just, wow, okay, I've got no words for you."

Elijah chuckled, his expression softening, "You continue to amaze me, Anastasia. Your remarkable mind isn't given much credit in this town."

She modestly shrugged and sent him a wink, "The suspense is killing me here, Elijah. What's Klaus's curse?"

"My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well," Elijah imparted, his tone slightly nostalgic as he recalled the past. "When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret." The blonde winced, suddenly sympathetic to Klaus's plight. "Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, _of course_ , that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

The blonde instantly shot out of her seat as though she had accidentally sat on a cactus plant or a hedgehog. Elijah watched as she paced around the room, dragging a hand through her glossy curls, her other hand gesticulating wildly in the air as she spoke, "Oh my _God_! Igniting a war between species? This… I assume you aren't referring to vampires and witches, because I've seen some get along just fine, and the hate is mostly on the witches' part." She halted her dizzying circles and adamantly met Elijah's piercing gaze, recalling Jules's hatred and the way Brady took a disturbingly sadistic pleasure in tormenting Caroline with his 'fun toys'. "Vampires… and werewolves. Are you telling me that Klaus is, that he's _both_?"

"Excellently deduced," Elijah smiled, eyes twinkling. "A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant." Leaning forward slightly to better gauge Anastasia's reaction, he said, "He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but _everyone_."

Anastasia felt faint and a heavy scowl marred her gorgeous features at the sudden unwanted sentiments Elijah's words managed to evoke in her, "I can't even imagine how Klaus must feel. I mean, living for over a thousand years, incomplete, a part of him missing, his birthright stolen from him due to fear. Fear of the unknown."

"You commiserate with Klaus," Elijah remarked, his tone annoyingly calm.

She staggered backward, a hand clutching her chest, "Why? Elijah, wh-why do I feel sorry for him? He's a monster, right? I mean, you-you, _you_ , his brother, are plotting to kill him. What's wrong with me? Is there something wrong with me?" Anastasia started hyperventilating, hysterical over the fact that she was sympathizing with a cold-blooded murderer.

Elijah looked at the blonde with pity. Oh, he knew _exactly_ what was wrong with her. What her connection was to Klaus. And Elijah knew that, when the time came, Anastasia would find herself incapable of killing his brother, which posed a problem in regards to their plan; unfortunately, Elijah could not bear to tell her the truth. It was not his to tell… not yet, not now. He was astounded that Anastasia had yet to inquire about the drawing Trevor confided in her about, the reason why he had her kidnapped alongside Elena.

"Anastasia, calm down. There is nothing wrong with you, I promise," Elijah calmly informed her, his eyes conveying sincerity. "I too sympathized with him. Many did. You are not the first. As for your other inquiry, I need him to die out of revenge. I had siblings once, and Klaus buried them at sea, forever lost to me."

Provided with a more worthy person to pinpoint her sympathy at helped wonders with calming the spirited blonde down and she slowly retook her seat, attention once again fixated on the Original, "How do we kill him?"

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything _but_ white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work," Elijah smiled without humor. " _However_ , there's one way to kill any supernatural species…at the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

"Bonnie," Anastasia gasped, eyes wide at their latest dilemma. "But, Dr. Martin took away her magic."

Elijah shook his head, "Oh, I somehow doubt that, Anastasia. _Think_ about it. Jonas wished to free his daughter from Klaus's service. I believe, before Jonas died, he managed to find a time frame with which to return her powers, knowing that his best bet in liberating his daughter was Bonnie Bennett."

"But, Bonnie cannot channel that much power without dying. I don't even think _she has_ that much power to begin with," Anastasia argued, but Elijah was only too quick to put her worries at rest, "There is a site of massacre in Mystic Falls. When a witch dies violently, a mystical energy is released, marking the location of their death with power. Bonnie would need to channel that power, the power of a hundred dead witches."

Anastasia bit her lower lip, "How much do you want to bet the Salvatores know _exactly_ where it is. And if Bonnie _does_ have her magic back, she'll be gunning for them." Sighing loudly at the next part she had to play, she met Elijah's gaze, "I'll try and get it out of Jeremy." A part of her felt bad; Elijah trusted her wholeheartedly, telling her the truth about Klaus and of his past, and yet, she was keeping her telepathic abilities from him. She already had regrets about telling Stefan, she didn't want to make any hasty decisions again regarding her secrets.

"What is on your mind, Anastasia?" Elijah shrewdly inquired.

"We had an unwelcome visitor today…" and she proceeded to tell him of Isobel's visit and her claim regarding the rumors of a human doppelgänger. The entire time she spoke, Elijah was rigid in his seat, eyes never detaching from her person and jaw taut. No sooner had she completed her summary of Isobel's visit, did Elijah mimic her previous action and begin pacing around the room murmuring incomprehensibly to himself. "Elijah?"

Turning back to face her, he grimaced, "I am afraid to say that Klaus is on his way here. To Mystic Falls."

" _What_? Where did you get _that_ from?!"

"From you," he simply replied, taking the blonde back, "Or precisely, from Isobel. Listen to me, Anastasia," his tone was solemn and his eyes penetrating, "My brother would _never_ allow somebody to get close to him and leave with their memory intact-"

"But Isobel said she _didn't_ find him," Anastasia reminded him.

Elijah grimly retorted, sounding highly certain, "Trust me, Anastasia. She did. You said so yourself, you sensed she was lying and that she was acting odd compared to her previous visit. Klaus compelled her to forget ever meeting him so that he could arrive unannounced. And I assure you, he won't be coming as himself. No. I have been by my brother's side for a millennium. I know _all_ his little tricks. He will possess somebody, someone close to Elena-" Anastasia felt faint upon hearing that unwelcome little tidbit, "-so that he could keep a close watch on her. He's-" he froze, recognition dawning on him, " _Of course_! We _must_ call Katerina before Isobel gets to her first."

"Call Katherine-, what? Elijah, you're not making any sense-"

However, before she even had a chance to finish her sentence, the front door slammed shut, and a distressed Lee and Lexi, and a hysterical Caroline barged in.

"We have a problem," Lexi grimly announced, not bothering with any niceties.

Anastasia couldn't help but make a snarky comment, "Great, because we seem to be lacking those."

"It's Matt!" Caroline blurted out, nervously wringing her wrists as her gaze bore into Anastasia's. "Last night, he saw Dr. Martin go berserk and I couldn't lie to him anymore. I told him… _everything_. He didn't exactly take it well. He started freaking out about Vicki and ran off when my Mom walked in."

Lee sighed, a glass of bourbon already in hand, "We've been searching for the boy all morning. He seems to have disappeared into thin air."

"Fantastic!" Anastasia sarcastically muttered to herself, wondering what else could go wrong today.

* * *

Caroline decided to accompany Anastasia, John, Jenna and a sulking Elena to the Lockwood Mansion where Jenna would be accepting the Historical Society's check for Miranda's foundation, in the hopes of finding Matt or at least pinning down his location.

While Elena sulked elsewhere, taking the opportunity to spend quality time with Stefan, Caroline scampered off in search for Matt, Mrs. Lockwood her first pit stop, and Jenna, John and Anastasia made small talk with Mason, none of them daring to utter a word about anything supernatural in case there were any eavesdroppers nearby.

Naturally, since the afternoon had been relatively peaceful, something _had to_ go wrong. Just as Jenna stepped up to the podium to accept the donation, Uncle John came tumbling down the stairs, dead. The next thing Anastasia knew, she got knocked out from the back and woke up in a van with _the bitch Isobel_.

The vacant dark eyes of her biological mother stared back at her expectantly. Looking beside her, the blonde noted Elena, unconscious and all she said was, "You didn't tie me up."

"I didn't have to. I just want to talk," Isobel replied, her voice calm. Anastasia scoffed, sneering at the bitch that gave her life with malice, "By killing my father?! Ever heard of a freaking cellphone?"

Speaking of cellphones, Isobel's rang.

Anastasia unfortunately, didn't have vampire hearing, and her telepathic ability was on the fritz, however, despite all that, the one-sided conversation Anastasia listened to made more than enough sense, allowing her to easily fill out the blanks.

"Are we good to go?" Isobel asked pragmatically. "We'll be long gone before that." After a short pause, Isobel spoke up again, visibly shocking the blonde with the genuine apology and the morose expression on her face, "I'm sorry Katherine. I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone and he wanted you." She then hung up the call, the silence only broken by Elena's groans as she finally regained consciousness.

Stumped at Elijah's prediction, Anastasia mentally reveled at their luck.

After Caroline's little bombshell, Anastasia and Elijah made a short detour to the Salvatore Boarding House after making sure Katherine was the only occupant. Having their suspicions regarding Isobel's compulsion and Klaus's objectives – both of which Isobel just proved to be correct – Elijah compelled Katherine to accept Isobel's invitation to meet up once she called, comb through the entire house for 'moonstone' and keep it in her possession, and lastly, _not_ to reveal to Klaus _anything_ in regards to Anastasia's mysterious powers _or_ Elijah's undaggered status, among a few other secrets they'd rather Klaus not know about. He ensured that Klaus's compulsion wouldn't be able to override his and then they promptly departed, ensuring Katherine forgot about their visit until she needed to recall his compulsion.

The car stopped driving, snapping Anastasia out of her reverie and she silently followed Isobel out of the car, staring at the unfamiliar cemetery in confusion. Isobel sighed loudly, "Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me."

Grumbling, Elena grudgingly clambered out of the car.

Isobel then decided to analyze the blonde, "You're being awfully silent. I expected more cutting remarks out of you."

"Oh, you know," Anastasia shrugged nonchalantly as she followed the vampire into the cemetery, "Just contemplating the fact that you betrayed your bestie and wondering what else Klaus compelled you to do." She smiled sweetly at the glare Elena shot her and at the stunned expression on Isobel's face.

After a slight pause, Isobel softly said, "I underestimated you."

Anastasia made a _pshht_ sound, waving a hand dismissively overhead, "Don't worry. You're not the first, and you certainly won't be the last." This was all said with a pointed glare aimed at a pouting Elena. Making her presence known, the doppelgänger sneered, "So you did lie. You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where I am now. Are you taking me to him?"

Instead of offering an answer, Isobel stopped by a specific tombstone and crouched down in front of it. As she cleared the leaves clustered around the engravings, Anastasia gasped, comprehension dawning in her.

 **In loving memory**

 **Isobel Flemming**

 **Jan 18, 1978 – May 4, 2007**

"My parents, you grandparents," Isobel prefaced, her voice soft, and never before had Anastasia ever heard her speak with such affection, "they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't gonna find my body. They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the-the human part, the part that I abandoned when I- when I chose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughters."

Anastasia instantly took a step back, her face paling at an unnatural rate. She knew what was happening; Elijah warned her of the possibility beforehand, claiming it to be Klaus's style, and while Anastasia didn't really care at the time, hearing Isobel and finally seeing her with her humanity on… she wanted to hate her. She didn't want to care… to feel her loss.

"What?" a flummoxed Elena inquired, looking at Anastasia for a hint.

Isobel turned around to face them, "And instead you got to meet the other part…The part that would betray her own flesh and blood." Her phone rang, the sound so loud and unwelcome in the peaceful location, in the place where the dead was put to rest and mourned. "Let her go?" Pause. "I'm done?" she sounded so relief, a blissful smile on her face as she hung up and Anastasia, her body trembling in anticipation of what was about to happen, automatically took another step back, eyes wide.

"Who was that?" Elena demanded.

Isobel smiled at them, a genuine, honest to god smile. "I'm so sorry Elena, Anastasia. I was such a disappointment to you."

The second her hand yanked her necklace off, Anastasia turned around, eyes squinted tightly shut and hands clamping her ears. She didn't want to see her biological mother combust into ash, and she didn't want to hear her anguished screams of agony. Belatedly, Anastasia realized a strangled sob escape her lips.

Around five minutes later, the blonde opened her eyes, eyelashes drenched with tears and allowed herself to hear again. Turning around she found Elena, knelt by the ground, holding Isobel's necklace, expression shocked.

"Elena?" Anastasia's voice came out hoarse with tears, and she hated the fact that she was shedding tears for the vampire. When Elena slowly looked up, Anastasia said, "I'm calling Dad." Elena must have been too shocked to argue or complain about the term of endearment, for she merely nodded and turned back to continue her staring contest with their dead mother's grave.

Texting Uncle John their whereabouts, Anastasia plumped ungracefully onto the ground and buried her face into her palms. She was grieving the mother she never had a chance to meet until a few seconds before her death.

* * *

This was definitely _not_ her decade. It was _officially_ the second worst century of her life.

She was beginning to lose count of the amount of times she'd gotten knocked out cold only to wake up in some unknown place. Naturally, that started happening when she decided to visit Mystic Falls again. She should've learned her lesson the first time: Nothing good ever happens in Mystic Falls. Her problem was, when offered new dolls to play with, it was an offer too good to refuse, and she's been paying for it for months now.

Could she get a _damn_ break!

The familiar murmuring of a chanted spell infiltrated her eardrums and she cautiously peeked over, not wanting to draw attention to herself until she knew where she was and who had captured her this time.

A figure could be seen sitting on a chair, and a tall, buff man with a buzz cut stood before the figure, obviously casting a spell on him.

Great. A _warlock_! Why couldn't it be human? Or even a vampire. She could definitely overpower a vampire without breaking a nail.

It was only once the chanting ended, and the warlock bowed, did she realize that she was in danger and she slowly stood up, backing away toward the door. Then, the figure on the chain turned around to look at her and she paused, cocking her head in confusion.

"Alaric?"

A creepy, almost sinister smile that looked hauntingly familiar, yet horribly brutal on the kind hunter's face, etched itself onto his face and her eyes widened in horror as recognition dawned on her and fear weighed heavily on her heart.

 _No, no, no!_

She rushed over to the door but an invisible force prevented her, knocking her back whenever she attempted to push forward. Suddenly, Elijah's compulsion resounded in the recess of her mind and memories she didn't have two seconds ago, memories of Anastasia and Elijah visiting her that afternoon at the Boarding House, flooded her head.

Slow footsteps echoed from behind and in trepidation, she turned around to confront her worst nightmare.

"Zdravei, Katerina." He cupped her face with his hands, an action so gentle and achingly familiar and so horrible at the same time. "I have missed you."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Katherine tremulously whispered, "Klaus."

Klaus, possessing Alaric, smiled widely at her.

A smile that promised intolerable pain and future torment.

 **A/N:** **I apologize for the long wait… I seem to be doing a lot of that lately.**

 **(1) Okay, so compared to previous chapters, this one was relatively short, but that's because next chapter is VERY long with a lot of action and more plots. Muahahaha! I can't wait. (2) I'm so EXCITED! The moment I've finally been waiting for, the moment I've been plotting for and planning for has finally arrived: KLAUS! YAY! I already have his first confrontation with Anastasia planned, so excited! (3) I ended Isobel's life sadly, so I decided it was best to end it there, a kind of morose, bittersweet ending, ya know. I hope you liked it. I'm not really a fan of Isobel, but I couldn't help but give her a bit of sympathy. Change things around a bit. (4) Jenna officially knows and things are gonna be different from now on. Did you like Jenna? Was she bad-ass enough? Grounding Elena and all that? I hope I did her justice. And sorry about breaking her up with Alaric. (5) The house signed under Anastasia's name is important for future plot. AND, Elijah and Anastasia's plan will be finally come into fruition. I know the suspense must be killing you, but it couldn't be revealed until Klaus pranced into town. Anastasia's plan is ingenious and I cannot wait for you to find out! XD (6) I know, I know: I barely showed Caroline. And Mason. And Jeremy. And Bonnie had no scene, but all four of them will play major roles next chapter, so look forward to that, dear readers! XD (7) Elijah's thoughts about Anastasia not going to be able to kill Klaus is VERY important. Note that, people! It will play a major part! (8) And to anyone that caught the 'her' part when Isobel was talking to Maddox on the phone: it's not a typo. Maddox ordered Isobel to take Elena out of town. But Isobel wanted to say goodbye, so bringing Anastasia along was purely for her own reasons. (9) Honestly, there are just so many events coinciding with each other next chapter that my mind's a complete mess. There will be a standoff between Anastasia and Bonnie, and Anastasia and Klaus. And many, many other surprising events. So be patient, I'll try and have the next chapter out soon since I cannot wait for the upcoming chapters, they're gonna be long and very eventful and I'm telling you from now, expect the unexpected, 'cause my aim is to completely surprise you!**

 **R &R.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Chapter 37:**

The usually cheerful room with walls painted in calm and soothing colors, had a bleak feeling to it, melancholy saturating the room. The curtains were drawn, allowing the bright sunrays in Mystic Falls to wash over the room, highlighting the lone figure, a teenage girl who sat in a lotus position in the middle of her bed, two pools of sapphires staring unblinkingly at the two outfits set aside, hanging off the knob of the wardrobe.

Sighing loudly for the umpteenth time since waking up an hour ago, the teenager, her blonde hair a golden halo atop her head, pulled the lapels of her bathrobe tightly together, covering her décolletage and as she blinked, her vision starting misting over with the beginning formation of tears.

"Oh, _Ana_ …"

Suddenly arms engulfed her shaking frame and Anastasia found herself pulled into the warm and welcoming embrace of her aunt. "Let it out. Just let it all out," as she spoke, Jenna's hands rubbed her back in a soothing circular motion, not minding the fact that her favorite powder blue shirt was being drenched by the blonde's tears of sorrow. Once her tears had finally subsided, Jenna pulled apart, ensuring she kept a hand around her, and instigated eye contact, her heart tearing at the sight of red-rimmed eyes that had puffy bags underneath, and blotched cheeks. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. Nobody's forcing you too, sweetie."

Anastasia laughed, the sound a touch hysterical, as she rapidly shook her head and roughly swiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "I have to. Junior year ends in a month and I'm nearly hitting the two month mark of my permitted absence. At this rate, I'll never make it to senior year. I have to catch up and-and…" she trailed off and looked over at the two dresses on display. "I'm ready. I have to be," she sounded like she was trying to convince herself, and Jenna knew that, but she smartly kept quiet, knowing that Anastasia had to let everything out of her chest. "Plus… Klaus might already be in town. There's a huge possibility he'll blend at school to keep a closer watch on Elena. I can't skip anymore. I can't show weakness. I can't-"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Jenna firmly interjected, her voice strong, yet her kind eyes shone with compassion. "You're only human-" Anastasia couldn't quite suppress her snort at that, for she doubted she was a hundred percent human, but Jenna's stern expression prevented her from arguing with her. "Yes, Ana, you're _only human_. No one expects you to carry the entire world on your shoulders. You have me and John and Lexi, Lee, Mason and…" she trailed off pointedly, not daring to say Elijah's name out loud in case Elena or Jeremy were eavesdropping. "I want you to go to school for _you_ , catch up on what you've missed, hang out with Caroline and your friends, attend cheer practice, be a normal seventeen-year-old girl, and ignore all the supernatural drama."

Sniffing, a tight-lipped smile appeared on the blonde's face and her voice turned bitter, "But Ezra won't be there. I don't, I don't know if I can face that place. When it's lunchtime, Ezra won't be there, standing by the door of my classroom, waiting to escort me there. He won't be hanging with his friends, or surprising me in between classes for a kiss, or, or… he just _won't be there_."

"Physically, yes," Jenna sighed and ignored Anastasia's eye roll at the classic and frankly overused statement given to those in mourning. "Fine, let me rephrase it. Ezra wouldn't want this for you. He'd want you to be brave. He'd want you to _live_. He didn't sacrifice himself to make you unhappy, Ana. He'd want you to remember the good times, and to smile more and to _heal_."

Nodding her head, Anastasia embraced Jenna tightly, a genuine smile forming on her lips. "Fine, but-" and again, her eyes drifted over to the dresses on display. "I'll go, and-and _try_ to be happy, but I'm still going black."

"I didn't expect otherwise," Jenna smiled fondly. She kissed the crown of her head and turned to leave, "I'm going to wrangle your sister and remind her of the rules. Don't take too long, Ana." and she left, the door softly clicking shut behind her.

Anastasia picked her black sleeveless maxi casual dress and slid it on, and as the sound of Elena's hissy fit reverberated from the corridor and seeped into her room despite the closed door, she plugged in her blow-dryer and promptly turned it on, drowning out the grating background noise. Rolling her eyes at the petulant bitch, while pleased that she was finally getting her comeuppance and a firm handling, Anastasia methodically and calmly worked on her locks, thanking Karma for the wonderful job done on Elena.

"She really can be a bitch," she chuckled to herself.

Urðr went by many names; she was known as the Omniscient Princess, the wielder of the all-seeing eye, the Representation of Karma, but most of all, the Embodiment of Fate. Over in Utopia, Urðr stood before the Urðarbrunnr, her bright emerald irises replaced by a molten silver color that filled out her entire eye, including the sclerae, as she admired her wonderful handiwork. Upon hearing Anastasia's gratitude and the comment she made, a wicked smirk materialized on her face, and she cackled, "Oh, you have _no_ idea."

Concealing the remnants of grief from her face with light makeup, Anastasia donned her silver Grecian sandals, grabbed her phone and purse, and left the room, descending the staircase without sparing a glance at Jeremy, who had left his room at the same time. She also stubbornly ignored his pleading calls after her, not wanting to confront her baby brother, who, once upon a time, used to be her staunchest supporter and closest confidant, but had now lost all his morals due to his blooming romance with Bonnie and his firm alliance to the Scooby Gang.

" _ANA_!" a blonde bullet streaked through the room the second her foot hit the last stair and collided into her, strong yet lissome arms strangling her in a tight embrace.

"Care… _can't_ … _breathe_!" she managed to choke out, the arms instantly releasing her at the breathless admission. Caroline sheepishly pulled away and dragged her over to the kitchen, where a steaming cup of coffee sat atop the island, waiting for her, taunting her with its wonderful, mouth-watering aroma. Beaming over at John, Anastasia asked, "Is this the famous John Gilbert Morning Coffee?"

John chuckled and ruffled her hair fondly, "Of course it is. It's a special occasion." He cupped her face and inclined her head upwards, allowing identical eyes to collide, "I want you to know, Sunshine, that I am _very_ proud of you. You're doing the right thing by going back. However, if it becomes too much for you, I want you to call me, and I'll pick you up, or, if you'd prefer, let Caroline take you home."

Confused, the blonde Gilbert stared between her father and her best friend, Jeremy and Elena – who was now in the kitchen murmuring indecipherable words under her breath – purposely going ignored. Realizing her best friend's confusion, Caroline chirpily announced, "We're carpooling together. You're stuck with me today." – The _duh_ heavily implied in her tone.

"Thanks Care-Bear," Anastasia genuinely thanked her, tears brimming in her eyes, but this time, they were tears of happiness and gratitude.

* * *

The profound fear portrayed in those deceptively innocent eyes made his possession of Safari Sam worth it. He hated possessing those inferior to him, and inhabiting pathetically frail bodies, but for the element of surprise, to be victorious, sacrifices must be made. In retrospect, Isobel's knowledge was a goldmine; not only was she the birth mother of his doppelgänger, but she was a close comrade of Katerina – the illusive and manipulative Katerina Petrova, who never once doubted where Isobel's true loyalties lied and therefore, easily fell into his trap. Isobel unknowingly aided him further by introducing him to the concept of Alaric Saltzman, her ex-husband who currently taught history at the same high school his doppelgänger attended.

It was a pity he had Isobel kill herself, she would have made an extraordinary ally. Unfortunately, behind that ridiculous switch all novice vampires depended on, Klaus instantly discovered where her true loyalties lied: her daughters. Therefore, he had to tie up loose ends and eliminate the vampire before she could ultimately become a nasty problem for him in the future, especially with her remarkable skill of uncovering long forgotten matters that needed to _remain_ buried. …It was a regrettable yet necessary act on his part.

Clapping his hands together, Klaus donned a dark shirt and turned his attention back to Katherine, who looked grossly unpleased at being in close proximity to him. "Okay. Pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatores' possession, correct?"

Sighing as Elijah's compulsion took control of her, Katherine monotonously said, "Wrong. The dagger was used to kill Elijah. But his body _isn't_ in the Salvatores' possession, but with that _wench_ Alexia Branson."

Perplexed, Klaus frowned, "And Alexia Branson _is_?" Isobel never mentioned her, meaning she had no information regarding this unknown woman that had the potential of becoming a kink in his plans.

"Stefan Salvatore's best friend," Katherine snarled through gritted teeth, prompting a mocking smile to materialize on Klaus's temporary face, easily deciphering the jealousy in her tone. "I don't know _why_ Elijah was given to her. Probably as a safeguard," Katherine shrugged, her answer completely hers; she had no clue why Elijah was in that wench's possession. The Salvatores never brought it up, and for that matter, neither did Elijah and Anastasia whenever they stopped by to compel her.

Klaus scowled and menacingly strode over toward her petrified form, "I don't like that answer, Katerina."

Terrified of facing his wrath, she stuttered, "I _swear_ I don't know. Look, I'm under your compulsion, _okay_? It's not like I can willingly defy you!"

"Fine. Talk then. The more information you share, the less angry I get, and the less painful your punishment will be," Klaus pleasantly divulged.

Katherine immediately grabbed the offer, though inwardly, she was panicking; she wasn't stupid, she _knew_ that sooner or later, Elijah's compulsion _will_ become public knowledge and when that time comes, she _will_ face Klaus's wrath as she knew that nobody in this podunk town would come to her aid, not when she _literally_ screwed nearly every supernatural resident over. "Okay… Don't forget you're on the outs with Jenna, Elena's aunt. She broke up with you for all the lies about Isobel and vampires. Also, Elena's grounded-" Klaus, or rather _Alaric's_ , brow rose in interest, "-for lying about the existence of vampires, werewolves, witches, etcetera."

"Hmm. Interesting," Klaus mused to himself, mentally crossing Jenna off his list. It would be most difficult to manipulate and toy with her now that she held so much knowledge. Also, the fact that she grounded his doppelgänger implied that Jenna was no pushover. "What about the doppelgänger's twin? I heard from a very reliable source-" _Isobel_ , he mentally supplied and by the look on Katherine's face, she knew the identity of his source as well, "-that she _isn't_ a doppelgänger… What do I need to know about her?"

Even _with_ Elijah's compulsion, Katherine failed to completely mask the flash of fear that quickly passed her eyes, but Klaus dismissed it as her fear of him. "She's an enigma," Katherine revealed with a sigh, peaking Klaus's interest. "Technically, for all intents and purposes she's _not_ supposed to exist. I never had a fraternal twin and for all Isobel's research, she couldn't find _anything_ that could explain her birth."

Intrigued though he may be, Klaus decided to tackle that particular dilemma later. Breaking his curse took precedence over everything else.

"Yes. Yes," he snapped impatiently. "Tell me about _her_. What do I need to know about Anastasia Gilbert?"

"For starters, I doubt you'll have a run-in with her anytime soon. She's on the outs with her sister, her brother _and_ the Salvatores. Also, her boyfriend recently died," Katherine mentally smirked. Recalling the pain she caused for Anastasia helped her survive through her recurring torture sessions, taking vicious pleasure in her grief, for if Katherine was to be forced into servitude and consecutively tortured, then at least Anastasia was suffering a form of emotional torture of her own. "Since Ezra Fell's death, Anastasia hasn't been attending school. She's still in mourning, _the poor thing_ ," she added, the sympathy in her tone palpably unconvincing and leaning heavily towards mocking.

His intrigue surmounted, but nevertheless, he moved on and strengthened his compulsion on her, "What else, Katerina?"

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger," she promptly revealed. He racked his brain at the familiar name. "Bonnie the best friend? I thought you said she _didn't_ have her powers anymore?" he demanded with a growl.

Katherine rapidly shook her head, realizing that she had now stepped into dangerous territory, "She _doesn't_ or _didn't_. _I don't know_. You kidnapped me, _remember_? I'm kinda out of the loop."

With that vague conclusion, Klaus showed Katherine kindness by _not_ killing her, and instead, compelled her to repeatedly stab her thigh until he returned, and that, if she got bored, she had the choice to switch thighs. For now, he had a doppelgänger to observe…

* * *

Arm in arm, Anastasia and Caroline confidently sauntered down the hallway, making their way to history class with their heads held high and their eyes in front, ignoring the many pitying, shocked and sympathetic stares the rest of the student body were fixating Anastasia Gilbert with. Hushed whispers met her ears, all of them gossiping about and voicing out their shock over the mourning Gilbert's sudden appearance at school, and Anastasia was certain that, by the end of first period, the entire school would be informed of her return.

They made it to class just as the bell rang, and as two of the most popular girls in Mystic Falls High opened the door, a sudden hush resided in the classroom, all eyes widening in shock and focused on Anastasia.

Caroline let out a rude scoff as she deposited herself in her customary seat in the middle of the class. Anastasia however, glared at the entire class and snapped, "Take a picture! It'll last longer." Her exclamation had everyone averting their eyes, some of the boys going as far as to sheepishly rub the back of their necks while a few girls blushed. Satisfied, Anastasia nodded to herself and, after sitting down in her regular spot to Caroline's right, squarely met Alaric's gaze, "Sorry about that. You can uh, proceed with your class, Mr. Saltzman."

Klaus had just opened his mouth to put together an acceptable lecture regarding the sixties, when the door opened and two fashionably dressed blondes walked in, their appearance, or rather one in particular, effectively silencing the class, a remarkable silence that could put a graveyard to shame. He watched as they confidently shortened the distance to their seats, finally distinguishing one of the blonde's face when she glared at the room in large, but it wasn't until the girl with golden blonde hair made a snide remark and finally faced the front of the class did he instantly recognize her, the color nearly draining from his face.

Deep oceans, a sapphire blue, framed with thick, long lashes pierced right through him; eyes he had seen before. They were unmistakably the eyes that haunted him for many centuries. His throat felt dry and he was rendered speechless, feeling more like a teenage boy than a millennium-old predator.

"Mr. Saltzman?" She had a mellifluous silvery voice that sounded like music to his ears and just as he was about to drown deeper into her eyes, overwhelmed by the aura of her presence, the doppelgänger's movement captured his attention, noticing from the corner of his eyes that she was eagerly showing a poster to Stefan Salvatore, successively snapping him out of his dazed stupor.

Shaking his head, he smiled at the blonde. "Right, uh Miss…" he trailed off, realizing that he didn't know her name which would undoubtedly blow his cover. He surreptitiously covered his blunder with a cough, but luckily for him, the entrancing blonde unknowingly covered up his error with her unique brand of humor.

She rolled her eyes and quipped, " _Wow_ , I know it's been nearly two months, but I didn't expect you to forget me this quickly. Really, Mr. Saltzman, that hurts, _right here_." she pouted, emphasizing the last two words by tapping her chest where her heart was positioned.

Nearly the entire class attempted to stifle their laughter, glad that Anastasia Gilbert's sarcasm, her attitude and her sense of humor didn't die along with Ezra Fell.

With a heavy heart, Klaus proceeded with the lesson, deciding that he'd compel a student to get her name instead of risking the possibility of exposing himself to the doppelgänger, the witch, and Salvatore. During the course of his lecture on the positively boring era, his eyes frequently flickered over to the two blondes, and he easily sensed the other one was a vampire, which most probably meant that the girl he was most curious of, the blonde with the hauntingly familiar eyes, either knew of vampires, or was completely ignorant, and the latter option evoked a surge of protectiveness in him, furious at the unbearable thought of her life being in danger.

Naturally, she would be a resident of this historically supernatural town that was a hotspot for death and danger.

Finally, he dismissed the class. He didn't think he could handle a moment longer in her presence without learning her name. A silvery voice called out from behind, taking him aback, and stunned, he turned to confront her. "Yes?"

Maybe it was his imagination, but Klaus could have sworn that her impish smile was accompanied by a knowing glint in her oceanic eyes. "Is there something you'd like to ask me, Ric?" she inquired. The seemingly innocuous inquiry was quite illuminating, for she had called him 'Ric' which implied that this mystery girl knew Alaric Saltzman on a personal level, beyond a student-teacher relationship.

"No, nothing. You better go before you're late for your next class," he dismissed her.

He watched her leave with the blonde vampire who had been waiting outside for her and once their retreating backs disappeared from his line of vision, he beckoned the closest girl over and compelled her.

Anastasia Gilbert, the doppelgänger's twin.

Klaus was beyond furious as it complicated things; _no_ , he wouldn't – _couldn't_ – allow it to! He _never_ expected to cross paths with her. For centuries, Klaus always believed she was merely a figment of his imagination. Oh, he hoped. He searched endlessly and tirelessly, only to receive fruitless results, leaving him with no choice but to believe the girl simply did not exist. … _Until now_.

During lunch, he stationed himself in the cafeteria and watched from afar as the girl he compelled approached the doppelgänger, who sat with the witch and Stefan Salvatore. He watched, amused, as the color drained from the trio's faces, expressions frantic as their heads whipped around wildly in search for somebody unfamiliar, but most enjoyable, Klaus reveled in the unadulterated fear that made an appearance in the doppelgänger's eyes. He then alternated his focus onto Anastasia and the blonde vampire, edging closer so that he could be in a safe hearing distance just as the compelled girl approached them to impart his message.

"Anastasia, Caroline, hey!" she chirped, her body practically vibrating with enthusiasm.

Her expression bored, Anastasia lifted a perfectly plucked brow, "What is it, Dana?"

"I know that this might sound _completely_ inappropriate giving the timing and well… everything, but this really, _really_ cute guy is interested in you. He'll be at the dance tonight, okay? So, just look for him," Dana blurted out in one breath. Anastasia and Caroline threw her an identical flat look, and just as they parted their lips to give Dana a vitriolic tongue-lashing regarding her insensitivity, she quickly added, "His name is Klaus."

"Klaus, huh? Sure thing, Dana," Anastasia drawled. Realizing she was compelled, Caroline's glare softened and her visage morphed into a look of concern as she softly said, "Don't be late for practice tomorrow morning, kay?"

Dana grinned from ear to ear, "Sure thing! Bye girls."

The second she departed the premises, Klaus realized that Anastasia was staring right _at_ him, her expression contemplative and a half-smirk tugging at her lips.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Jenna gasped, repeating herself for the third time, her hands flying to cover her mouth that had parted in shock.

After sending a compelled Dana away, Anastasia sent a text to John and Jenna, asking that they bring the others together and meet her and Caroline at Lexi's after school. Jenna had waited until Elena was ensconced in the house, forbade her from going _anywhere_ and subsequently gave Jeremy permission to take Bonnie out for a lunch date, before leaving with John, arriving just five minutes after the two blondes.

No sooner had they all congregated in the living room and made themselves comfortable, did Anastasia reveal her suspicions, sending everyone but Elijah to a state of shock and horror.

"It makes sense," Elijah calmly uttered, his tone lacking the horror they all felt. "Alaric is the ideal choice; he is included in all of your lives. He is close friends with Damon Salvatore, and a teacher at the school, which gives him the perfect opportunity to keep a close eye on Elena and remain vigilant. According to Anastasia and Caroline," here he inclined his head toward both blondes, "he sent a message to Elena regarding the dance tonight. No doubt the Salvatores are putting together a plan, and they shall call upon Alaric-"

Lexi let out a sharp intake of breath, her eyes wide, "Who is actually Klaus. He'll be able to thwart their plans and gain inside information."

Elijah adopted a sour expression, his lips tightly pinched together, "Which unfortunately entails that, _if_ Bonnie Bennett has indeed channeled the power of the hundred dead witches, Klaus _will_ know, and furthermore take the necessary precaution to protect himself from any upcoming onslaught."

"Right. Using the many witches he has in his disposal. _Fantastic_ ," Jenna dryly muttered.

Anastasia bit her lower lip in thoughtful consideration; she wasn't a huge fan of Alaric after watching him obey all of Elena and Damon's whims without question, and her dislike for him started surmounting when he collaborated with Damon to stalk and thwart John. "Maybe it isn't him. I mean-"

Elijah cut her off with a kind smile, "No, I assure you, Anastasia, your initial suspicion is correct. Alaric _is_ the ideal body to possess."

"Yeah, and another thing we haven't thought of. Initially, Klaus probably chose Alaric because of his relationship with Jenna. That way he could easily get access to Elena under her own roof. He probably didn't realize they broke up until Katherine told him," Mason deduced, a grimace on his face, because there was no doubt in his mind that the bitch managed to survive.

Caroline wrinkled her nose, "And here I thought Klaus wouldn't think twice to kill that bitch." She donned an innocent smile when John and Jenna simultaneously shot her a stern look that screamed ' _language!_ '

"He wants her to suffer," Elijah primly disclosed. "Klaus does not forgive nor does he forget. He holds grudges. He's ruthless. Katerina _destroyed_ his chance to break his curse and spent five centuries tirelessly searching for her. No, in Klaus's opinion, death would only be too kind."

John scoffed, "She deserves it."

"You may not like the guy, but you gotta admit, Klaus is one diabolical mastermind," Mason grunted, grudgingly respecting the vampire's ingenious tactical skills.

At that moment, Jenna's cellphone chimed with a text. She scanned the text and everyone watched her eyes slowly narrow into slits with each word she absorbed, a thunderous expression making a scary appearance on her face, and her knuckles whitened as the grip she had on her cellphone tightened. "I have had just about _enough_ with that girl!" she snapped, shooting to her feet and angrily grabbing her purse. Roughly tucking a caramel strand behind her ear, she confided, "I had Elijah get someone to watch over Elena until our return in case she did _exactly_ what she did!"

Anastasia scoffed, not having expected any less from her twin, "Let me guess. She's at chez Salvatore?"

"Where else?" Jenna sarcastically retorted.

In the end, John chose to stay behind with Caroline and Lexi to conspire with Elijah, while Mason and Lee accompanied Jenna and Anastasia to the Salvatore Boarding House for what promised to be a hilarious showdown. Jenna and Mason parked their respective cars and the four of them stormed into the house, not bothering to knock or offer any niceties.

Voice trembling with rage, Jenna yelled, "ELENA GILBERT! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Taking large strides into the living room, they found that Elena was there, along with Jeremy and Bonnie and _not_ -Alaric. Elena's face paled considerably, and her eyes bulged out in horror as she tried to make herself appear smaller in Stefan's arms – _fat chance!_

"Je-Jenna, what are you doing here?" Elena stammered, and as the color returned to her face, so did her confidence.

In creepy unison, Anastasia and Jenna arched an eyebrow at the brunette in disbelief, and in a manner of forced calm, Jenna groused out, "What am _I_ doing here, Elena? What are YOU doing here! Did you honestly believe, for even a second, that I actually _trusted you_ to stay home in my absence? I had someone follow you, Elena."

"You _what_?" Elena was horrified and mortified and _furious_ , "You can't… you can't _do that_ , Jenna! _What the hell_?!"

"Oh, you'll find that I can do whatever I want to keep you in check. I'm your legal guardian, remember?" Jenna glared daggers at her niece, shocked at how far she had fallen from the obedient and responsible girl she used to be once upon a time. "I'm not arguing on this anymore, Elena. No words can describe how _disappointed_ I am in you. You too, Jeremy. Both of you are grounded!"

Jeremy blinked at his aunt in shock; during his spiraling days after his parents' death when he entertained drugs, he never saw this side of Jenna, but in retrospect, they were all going through a mourning period, therefore excuses were always made, reasons were given and all was forgiven in a few hours' time. But now? Jenna seemed different… more in charge, more mature and confident. "What about the dance?" he asked in confusion. If they were grounded, did the dance count?

Anastasia stayed close to Lee, ignoring the way not-Alaric's eyes pierced her intently as she enjoyed the wonderfully awesome vision Jenna made. Total _bad-ass_!

"I thought that was a given, Jeremy. You're not going-" Jenna abruptly raised a hand to prevent any interruptions. "And to ensure you don't attempt to sneak out, John and I are staying in tonight and you two are not going to be let out of our sight! Mason and Lee will take our places as chaperones. You've left me with no choice, so don't give me that look Elena. Wipe it off before I do it for you," she snarled.

Stefan, ever the peacemaker, lifted both his hands, palms facing Jenna, in a peace gesture, "Jenna, Klaus will be at the dance tonight. He already made his move, Elena has to be there-"

"Stefan!" Jenna barked, flickering her furious orbs over to him, "For your sake, _don't speak_. I'm not changing my mind on this. I don't _care_ about Klaus, or the freaking ritual. I. _Don't. Care_! What I _do_ care about, is that my seventeen-year-old niece _blatantly_ disobeyed me, snuck off and is acting like a petulant and spoiled brat. _I_ am in charge here. Nothing you say or do will change my mind on this!"

Damon snarled menacingly and moved towards Jenna, "Are you sure about that?"

In the blink of an eye, Lee appeared in front of Damon, a hand plunged in his chest and firmly gripping his heart. He allowed his vampire face to show as he spat out, "You listen here, you punk! You will _not_ threaten Jenna _ever again_. The only reason I let you live after nearly killing Lexi was because of Stefan, but now? I won't hesitate to rip your cold, black heart out. _You got it_?" While Lee was threatening Damon, the rash vampire's life _literally_ in his hands, Stefan made a move to pounce and forcibly separate them, but Mason fortunately had his eyes glued to his form, almost expectantly, and stood in the middle, shoving him backward. "Don't do it, Stefan!" he warned.

"GOT IT?!" Lee roared in Damon's face. Damon, weak and in pain, his complexion a remarkable white, nodded in compliance, prompting Lee to violently throw him across the room. Anastasia smirked and nonchalantly handed over a handkerchief – a habit that Lexi practically drilled into her head to always keep one on her person as she had befriended a lot of vampires and they were prone to _literally_ getting their hands dirty – to which Lee gratefully used to wipe off the blood that was smeared all over his hand.

Bonnie cleared her throat, her eyes wide with a combination of fear and shock at the unlikely alliance, "Look, we all need to work together. _Klaus_ is the enemy here. Jenna, please, just think about it for a moment."

"Oh, I've thought about it long and hard, Bonnie," Jenna snapped, her voice relatively softer. "You're all children. Not warriors. For too long you've all been carrying out dangerous activities, putting yourselves in danger, and hanging around unsavory people. What you _should_ be doing, is hanging out at the Grill like normal teenagers, studying for your finals, planning for your future. And when the person responsible for your wellbeing grounds you, you do not sneak off to plot against an old and powerful vampire."

"Why am I grounded? What did I do?" Jeremy grumpily asked.

Anastasia gaped at her brother in shock. "Oh you've got to be kidding me! I'll take this one Aunt Jenna," she patted her arm, consolingly. " _You_ , Jeremy, _knew_ that Elena was grounded, and yet, you let her stick around for your 'supercool', super-secret meeting. You _let_ Elena get away with disobeying the rules which, if you ask me, is kind of hilarious, because I doubt Elena would have done the same if the shoe were on the other foot."

"Chop, Chop! Get moving you two! In the car, _now_!" Jenna snarled, glowering at Elena and Jeremy, both of whom stubbornly stood their ground. "Fine, then. You leave me no choice." She turned to Lee and Mason, and they nodded, instantly understanding what her look meant. Lee forcefully grabbed Jeremy and Mason curled a hand around Elena's wrist.

"Jenna!" Stefan yelled in disbelief.

Jenna merely threw him a disinterested look, "For your sake, you better stand down Stefan, and tell your idiotic brother, too."

Anastasia rushed to Bonnie and slammed her against the wall. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Bonnie. This is _family business_ and you _aren't_ family, so _butt out_!" she sneered, unbothered and unaffected by Bonnie's hateful glare and the way she shook her head in horror. "You're a monster, Ana. I don't even recognize you anymore."

"Funny. I've been thinking the same about you. But I'll let you in on a little secret. Sheila would be disappointed in you. Suck on that, _bitch_ ," Anastasia growled, releasing her and joining Jenna, who was waiting for her in the middle of the living room so that they could leave together, Elena and Jeremy already manhandled outside and into Jenna's car.

Before they left, Anastasia sent a saccharine smile to the remaining four, "Don't look so glum guys, Klaus sent me an invitation too, so I guess I'll be seeing you losers at the dance. _Ciao_!"

"You've officially made an enemy, Anastasia," Damon threatened, his face apoplectic with rage. But the blonde merely emitted a cackling laugh, "Oh, Damon, it's about time you caught up. 'Cause you've entered my little black book the second you snapped my baby brother's neck. I'll see you around, Salvatore."

* * *

To Klaus, Anastasia Gilbert was a goddess; fierce and beautiful.

The moment she walked into the Boarding House, he was enraptured by her movements, the _passion_ in her eyes, the confidence she exuded, her fearlessness. He found himself impatient to return to his own body as he couldn't wait to approach her and engage her in conversation.

"The doppelgänger and her brother won't be attending the dance tonight."

Katherine, despite the agony of stabbing herself repeatedly for _hours_ , and despite her fear of Klaus's close proximity to her, couldn't help but smirk. "Let me guess. Dear Aunty Jenna grounded them. I'm liking her more already," she muttered the last part to herself, taking pleasure in her doppelgänger's suffering.

"Yes. She had them physically dragged out by Mason and Lee," Klaus then frowned at Katherine. "Who are they? You've left out _many_ things, Katerina."

She scowled, a scoff escaping her, "Mason's an ex. He's a werewolf. I was saving him for your little ritual actually. And Lee's the wench's boyfriend."

Klaus arched an eyebrow at her, "Then your efforts have been wasted. I wouldn't have used the werewolf. I prefer to have three _women_ sacrificed for my cause." Katherine shuddered and looked away, suddenly fearing he would use her as the vampire sacrifice. Knowing the direction of her thoughts, he smirked sinisterly and gripped her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes, "Don't fret, Katerina. I won't be using you. Like I mentioned before, death would be an act of kindness, and I don't owe you _any_." He glared intensely at her, inwardly reveling in the sheer fear she was radiating.

"Anyways," he released her and turned to Maddox. "The witch _will_ be a problem. She's all juiced up and aiming to kill. We're gonna have to kill her, Maddox," he continued, ignoring Katerina's sarcastic commentary.

Maddox handed Klaus a glass of bourbon. "If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it."

"In this body?" Klaus waved a hand over himself with a scoff. "I'm a haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean," he huffed in irritation; he despised feeling vulnerable.

"No witch can handle channeling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to _make_ _her_ use it," Maddox then proceeded to explain how he would cast a spell to protect him, giving him the opportunity to provoke the witch and consequently kill her. Klaus looked pleased toward the end, and Maddox grimaced, knowing that the revelation of his recent discovery would have to be spoken with utmost caution. "We have another problem, though."

Klaus, who had been glaring at Katherine once more, quickly whipped around to face his loyal warlock, eyes dangerously narrowing into slits, "Oh?"

Sighing in apprehension, Maddox reached into his pocket and pulled out the moonstone. Klaus cocked his head to the side, his expression taut, "What about the moonstone, Maddox?"

Katherine perked up, staring intently at the moonstone with a frown. _What was wrong with it?_

"That's exactly it." Maddox cringed as he blurted out his next words, "This isn't the moonstone." Silence engulfed the room, a frisson of tension in the air. "It's a fake," he elucidated.

Klaus blinked. He didn't doubt Maddox for even a second; he was a powerful warlock and one of his staunchest allies. Maddox would be able to effortlessly sense the lack of magic imbued in the rock. Quick as a whip, Katherine found herself ripped out of the bloodstained chair and slammed harshly against the wall, held up by her throat, her windpipe being slowly crushed. She thrashed around, eyes wide with terror as she struggled to breathe, futilely clawing at Klaus's stony grip.

" _Where. Is. It. Katerina. WHERE IS IT_?!" Klaus emphasized each word with a growl, compelling the truth out of her. Katherine, tears of fear streaming down her face and onto the hand he had curled around her neck, choked out, "I don't know."

As though he had been burned, Klaus released her and Katherine fell limply to the ground, coughing frantically while she massaged her healing throat. Glaring up at the furious man, she indignantly spat out, "I found it in Damon's bathroom. If it's fake, the Salvatores didn't even know. They were hiding it _from_ me!"

Kneeling down at her level, he grabbed her face and snarled, "Then _where_ _is_ _it_?"

Oh, she knew _exactly_ where it was as the epiphany slammed into her like a freight train. Katherine suddenly realized that all along… from the very beginning, when Lucy placed the moonstone in her hand to paralyze her… the moonstone that had been trapped with her in the tomb… The puzzle finally clicked together, piece by piece… _Why_ Anastasia blamed herself and was too distraught. All along, the real moonstone had been safely tucked away in her possession, and a fake was being passed around like candy.

Unfortunately, Elijah's compulsion forbade her from uttering Anastasia's wretched name.

Katherine lowered her head. "I don't know," she whispered, Klaus's compulsion unable to override Elijah's.

* * *

The group decided to split up and arrive at the Decade Dance in pairs.

Lexi and Lee were the first to turn up, leaving Elijah by his lonesome, armed with his cellphone in case everything shot to hell – as, according to him, with Klaus in the picture, it was a high likelihood. Caroline and Matt – who had finally showed up at Caroline's the night before and basically demanded she compel him to forget the truth regarding all things supernatural, which struck Anastasia as odd and stirred her suspicions, but decided to file it away to contemplate later – arrived shortly after the vampire sweethearts, Caroline looking far too stunning for words in her Jackie O attire.

At the Gilbert Residence however, due to another shitstorm generated by the one and only Elena Gilbert, Anastasia found herself running late. According to Jenna, " _No trust, no freedom_ " and she made sure Elena was aware of _exactly_ how much freedom she had: _zilch_. Returning from the Salvatores that afternoon, Elena, portraying her palpable rage, flew out of the car and into the house, making sure to stomp on every single step that separated her from her room before slamming the door shut with a reverberating bang, all the while, Jeremy decided to act silent and broody. Jenna, who was on a roll, didn't agree on allowing Elena to stew behind closed doors and, when John returned an hour later from Lexi's, it was to another argument shaking the foundations. Turned out, when Elena snuck out, she had ample time to look through the Salvatores' vintage collection of clothes amassed throughout the centuries and swiped a dress for the dance. Naturally, now that their relationship lacked any trust whatsoever, Jenna barged into her room and grabbed her purse, locating the balled up dress hidden at the bottom.

With nothing to wear, Elena entertained her third screaming match of the day that even closed doors failed to mute. Freshly showered with a towel draping her body, as Anastasia departed the bathroom, she witnessed argument number four taking place. Unfortunately, just as she added the finishing touches to her hair, another round of yelling occurred, different voices permeating the air with the arrival of three new contenders. Furious, the blonde barged out of her room and descended the staircase, only to find that not only did Mason arrive early – as he volunteered to be her escort to the dance – but the moronic Salvatores stood before the threshold. Evidently, the brothers had put together a half-cocked scheme that was obviously last minute since they had briefly forgotten the change in ownership of the house and therefore, their idea of using their vampire speed to their advantage to sneak Elena out, failed – _drastically_.

The pathetic showdown reached fruition when John whipped out his impressive collection of anti-vampire arsenal, distributing them to Jenna and Mason, both of whom took immediate aim at the vampire brothers, threatening to gravely maim them. Damon being… well, _Damon_ , donned his trademark cocky smirk and impertinently called their bluff. A trigger happy Jenna didn't hesitate to empty her gun at the cocky motherfucker, therefore chasing them off. Consequently, Damon was 'fashionably late' to the dance as he was held up in the Boarding House, removing the six wooden bullets that decorated his form.

With the Salvatores out of the way, Elena lost all hope of attending the dance, allowing Anastasia to finish her makeup and don her dress. Anastasia's entire appearance was inspired by Audrey Hepburn. The iconic Givenchy dress fit her like a glove, almost like it was made for _her_. It was a black Italian satin sheath, sleeveless, floor-length evening gown with a fitted bodice and the back was embellished with distinctive cut-out décolleté that left her shoulders uncovered. She carefully descended the stairs in an effort to avoid tripping on her stilettos, especially since the skirt was slightly gathered at the waist and slit to the thigh on one side. The iconic little black dress was accompanied by a pair of black elbow-length gloves and to top off her Audrey Hepburn image, Anastasia styled her golden locks into a huge and smooth bun, an exact carbon copy of Hepburn's hair in her movie, Charade.

Admiring gasps pervaded the living room once the bombshell blonde descended the last step and a blubbering Jenna attacked her with a camera, adamantly forbidding Anastasia from leaving the house until she had snapped more than a couple of photos.

"I see you're still going black," came the acerbic commentary from Elena, her face contorted with an unhealthy dose of envy and eyes blazing with malice. Anastasia rolled her eyes and barely spared her a glance as she casually drawled, "I see you're still a bitter hag."

Taking one last photo, Jenna tackled Anastasia in a tight embrace. Pulling back, hazel eyes shone with admiration as they raked her dress, "Is this the dress from Breakfast at Tiffany's?" her tone was laced with awe and if possible, Elena's jealousy surged. Anastasia winked and twirled around, her mellifluous giggles pervading the air, "Yup. Well… it's not _the_ dress she wore, but it _is_ the same dress, if you know what I mean." Predicting her aunt's next inquiry, she subtly imparted, "It was a gift, from… our common friend."

 _…_ _Elijah_.

John's eyes were suspiciously wet, "Well…You look beautiful, Sunshine. _Radiant_!"

"Thanks, Dad," Anastasia beamed, the happy moment between them interrupted by Mason's wolf-whistle – pun not intended. "Damn. You're making me want to be young and back in high school, Ana Banana," he teased, eyes glinting with mirth.

"Wow, can you be any more of a _slut_ ," a sneering Elena scoffed, effectively obliterating the cheerful ambience with her fat mouth, jealousy and embitterment powering her, not liking the fact that for once, the spotlight wasn't shining on her. "You wearing black isn't fooling _anyone_ , Anastasia. I can see _right through you_ , it's just a mask, a mask covering up the fact that you're over Ezra, reinstating yourself as the slut of Mystic Falls. You've got someone buying you expensive dresses and you're taking someone that graduated over a decade ago to a high school dance. Stop hiding and embrace it, 'cause you may be fooling everyone, but _not me_ ," she growled, hands fisted and eyes narrowed, though her expression was belied by her lips, as its corner quirked in a half-smirk.

" _Elena_!" John, Jenna and Jeremy berated her in unison, the palpable shock and horror palpable in that one word. Jeremy may be pissed off at the blonde, and yes, he felt betrayed by her actions, but even he knew that Elena was taking it _too_ _far_ , and that everything she said were false. Just because his night was ruined, didn't mean he wanted Anastasia to suffer through hers.

Mason however, surprised the entire room by chuckling, patting Anastasia's hand, consolingly. "You know Elena, I foolishly fell under Katherine's spell. Everyone initially thought her beauty took a huge role in winning me over, but that was never it. You know why? Because despite the fact that I very rarely visited Mystic Falls, I was still kept up to date. Carol, Jenna and even my brother, they kept sending me pictures of everyone and your face was included, so I immediately knew what Katherine was. And when I briefly stopped by for your parents' funeral I looked at you and I felt _nothing_. You see, I was never attracted to _Katherine_ , I was entranced by her personality, I fell victim to her manipulations, and I started falling for her when she offered me a solution to put an end to my monthly torment. But you see, when Anastasia opened my eyes and forced me to see the truth, I like to believe I'm now immune to any manipulations. That's why I can't stand being around you, because I sense Katherine's evil in you." Elena let out a choked gasp, staggering backwards with her eyes wide, but Mason continued, undeterred, "Apparently, you don't just _look_ like Katherine, you act like her, too. And when I see you around Stefan and Damon, I actually feel sorry for them, because they're blind to who you truly are-"

" _Mason_ , that's enough!" John sharply interjected, shooting his best friend a warning look. He may be disappointed in Elena, and deep inside, he knew that he had always preferred Anastasia over her, but despite Elena going out of line, she _was_ his daughter. And he couldn't just stand by and allow anyone to purposely hurt her, even though a part of him sadly agreed with Mason.

Anastasia sneered at the brunette upon seeing the beginning formation of tears in her wounded eyes, "No, Dad. Mason's right. Katherine may have killed Ezra and I would forevermore hate her for it, and I won't rest until she's lying in a ditch somewhere six feet under or burned to ash, but I'm not above admitting to the truth. In my book, Elena's _worse_ than Katherine, because… at least Katherine doesn't attempt to hide the fact that she's an evil, manipulative and murderous backstabbing, two-faced slut. She didn't hide the fact that she was playing both Salvatores, unlike Elena here."

Throwing her twin one last venomous glare, Anastasia accepted Mason's hand, preparing to leave. After parting a morose John and Jenna with one last hug, they turned to leave, but before they could cross the threshold, Jeremy's voice prompted them to pause. "Ana, look, I know you don't owe me anything, but… could you, please, just, can you keep an eye on Bonnie tonight. Make sure nothing happens to her."

Looking at her brother over her shoulder, Anastasia pursed her lips into a mulish line, seemingly thinking over his request. Offering him a bitter chuckle, she spitefully spat out, "I don't think your precious girlfriend wants a… what was it? Oh yeah, a _monster_ babysitting her." and she slammed the door behind her with more force than necessary required.

* * *

" _OH MY GOD_!"

Mason and Anastasia barely had a second to admire the unrecognizable gymnasium when her vision was blinded by two heads of blonde hair, courtesy of Caroline and Lexi, both exuberant vampires engulfing Anastasia into their suffocating embraces, twin expressions of awe on their visages as they showered her with a litany of compliments.

Not giving her the opportunity to get a word in, Caroline continued to squeal, "You're- no _freaking_ way! That's-that's _the_ -, you're wearing the LBT! OH MY _GAWD_!" Suffice to say, Anastasia and Caroline were _huge_ Audrey Hepburn fans, having watched Breakfast at Tiffany's at least one-hundred-and-twelve times… _and counting_ , and the fact that Anastasia looked like Audrey Hepburn vomited all over her only succeeded in amplifying the bubbly blonde's hyper disposition. "You lucky bitch!" she whirled around to face an amused Lexi, "Next time, since you've got some BFF bond with Mr. Original, can you _hint_ to him that I'm _so not_ opposed to him buying me dresses?"

"I'll make sure to pass on the message," Lexi pacified her, rolling her eyes fondly. Caroline bobbed her head, completely serious. " _Thanks_!" she chirped. Then, an afterthought struck her. "My favorite color is _blue_ ," she pointedly revealed.

Lexi shook her head in amusement as Lee approached her from behind and snaked an arm around her waist. " _Only Caroline Forbes_ ," she murmured under her breath as the bubbly blonde parted them with a hyper goodbye and darted over to Matt, who stood waiting for her by the punch bowl.

Taking notice of Anastasia's preoccupied disposition, her eyes fixated on a point over the vampire couple's shoulders, Lee softly brought her back to the present, "Ana darling, where you at? You seem light-years away."

Shaking her head as though she were batting away a few stray thoughts, Anastasia blinked, refocusing her attention to Mason, Lexi and Lee. "I was just thinking… don't you find it odd that… I mean," she inhaled a deep breath and smacked her lips together, slowly verbalizing her thoughts out loud. "Caroline fesses up, Matt freaks out and vanishes. I mean, you two mostly helped Caroline look for him. Three vampires with incredible senses, one of which knows the layout of the town like the back of her hand and could probably navigate around with her eyes closed, and you _still_ couldn't pinpoint him. Then, after an entire day, he just shows up in her room, tells her that Liz brought him over to patch things up and then get this, he convinces her to erase his memories. It just, it _doesn't_ add up. I mean, maybe I'm just being paranoid, but I think we need to keep a close eye on Matt," the moment Anastasia ended her speech, her eyes connected with Matt's bright blue ones, and she unblinking held his gaze until he nervously looked away.

Mason dragged a hand down his face, "Look, I learned my lesson before. I'd never doubt you again, Ana. But I think we've got enough to worry about. Let's first deal with Klaus, _then_ we'll tackle everything else. Okay?"

Once Mason imparted his words of wisdom, they all decided to let loose and relax for the time being, and Anastasia found herself whisked off to the dance floor, being swayed away by not just Mason and Lee, but her fellow classmates – Matt purposely keeping his distance, and therefore, increasing her suspicions. Of course, her surging joy was effectively murdered upon realizing Damon and Stefan were casually dancing their way towards her, most probably attempting to trap her into dancing with them. Shaking her head with a long-suffering sigh, Anastasia excused herself and combed the room for a _friendly_ familiar face. Approaching the punch bowl, Anastasia belatedly realized she had closed the distance between her and one of the _last people_ she wanted to confront.

"Anastasia," she drily addressed the blonde.

Sniffing the rim of her cup, a satisfied smile materialized on the gorgeous blonde's face when the familiar scent of vodka burned her nostrils. Chugging the entire drink, Anastasia refilled her cup, needing the liquor courage before she instigated a conversation with her soon-to-be, or already, ex-best friend. " _Bon-Bon_ ," she crooned sounding a touch hostile.

Disappointed, Bonnie looked down her nose at Anastasia and breathed out, her tone reeking of genuine confusion, "What happened to you? I don't even _recognize_ you anymore. Ever since your parents-" She cut herself off, shaking her head for emphasis before lamely concluding, "You've changed."

A bark of scathing laughter emanated from the blonde's lips and, whirling around to establish eye-contact, Anastasia dropped the polite façade. "You mean _after_ Elena _killed_ my parents, right?" Bonnie flinched, but before her lips could part with a retort, the blonde snarled, "Like I said, this is family business, and you're not family. Like Elena, you've done more harm than good, so keep your condescending trap shut, 'cause I'm gonna talk and you're gonna stand here and _listen_. My parents died because of my sister's selfishness and complete idiocy! The love of my life _died_ because of _you_! It was either my baby brother or my boyfriend and Ezra chose _for me_ because he loved me _so damn much_ that he died. He. Died. _My_ Ezra died so that I wouldn't have to feel the crippling loss of _another_ family member. And _why_? It could have all been avoided. But _noooo_ … you wanted to protect poor, precious Elena, the eternal damsel in distress. So you have _no right_ to psychoanalyze me."

There was a stifling beat of silence before it was broken. "I'm sorry," Bonnie choked out, her throat clogged with tears as she swallowed back a sob. "Believe me when I say this, Ana. I _never_ meant for _anyone_ to get hurt. Jeremy was supposed to stay out of it. Stefan, Damon and I were going to confront Katherine, but Jeremy, he, he just took off without telling any of us-"

"He told Ezra," the blonde bitterly interjected. Breathing deeply through her nose, sapphire eyes intensely met hazel-greens. "I heard you and Jeremy are a thing now," she casually commented, surprising the witch with the non sequitur, who replied with a brusque ' _we are_ '. "Hmmm. You asked Elena for permission to date Jer. But... you never asked me," her intense look turned into a narrowed glare that had Bonnie reflexively swallowing the lump from her throat. "I'd like to believe it's because you know I wouldn't have given you my blessing and not because you didn't care about my opinion. But for the record, Bon-Bon, you don't have and you never _will have_ my blessing. My brother deserves better than you. He deserves much better than a judgmental and arrogant teenage witch who thinks herself a god. All you can give Jeremy is death and suffering. But I guess I'm too late with the shovel talk, seeing as you've got an expiration date that aligns with Klaus's death."

Reeling backwards, Bonnie gaped at the blonde, not just at the harsh words spoken and the vehement disapproval of her relationship with Jeremy, but her surprising knowledge, "How did you-"

" _Know_?" Anastasia's face screamed arrogance. "You forget that I took private lessons with Grams, Bonnie. The power inside you is _killing you_ and the more magic you employ, the shorter your life span becomes." Noticing not-Alaric from afar, a devious smirk materialized on her face and barely sparing the dying witch a glance, she drawled out, sotto voce, "Enjoy your last dance, Bon-Bon."

* * *

 _"_ _We have a special shout-out tonight. This is for Anastasia. From Klaus!"_

Klaus suppressed his chuckle when Damon and Stefan joined him, flanking him on both sides. As they nattered on and on about the move being a "lame, cheap shot", Klaus absently murmured words of agreement, further feeding the eldest Salvatore's ego while he intently perused the gymnasium for two individuals in particular. No sooner did the brothers leave his side, did he finally locate the witch and Anastasia Gilbert, and by the looks of their postures and facial expressions, they appeared to be in the middle of quite a heated dispute.

It appears that _his goddess_ was burning bridges with, according to Katerina, "the Scooby Gang."

"So, how about that dance?"

 _Speak of the Devil… or Goddess._

"Anastasia," he courteously acknowledged.

She pivoted around to face him and inclined her head, motioning for him to accompany her. Not seeing any reason to turn her away, and not _wishing to_ either, Klaus met the gaze of his three compelled humans and nodded, silently signaling them to attack the Salvatore brothers. Leaving the gymnasium, they paused in the middle of the lit hallway, allowing Klaus to admire her in full color, and intensely devour her entire form with hungry eyes, appreciating her god-gifted beauty that was unparalleled. She looked, if possible, even more gorgeous than the face that, for centuries, haunted his dreams.

"You know, it's kind of disturbing," she nonchalantly prefaced.

Confused, he cocked his head, "What is?"

The blonde simply stared at him, a challenge in those mesmerizing oceanic pools. "You. _Looking at me_ like that. Through my stepfather's eyes. Kinda creepy," she stated, indifferently.

"Excuse me?"

"Cut the crap, Klaus. I'm onto you," she scoffed, finally reaching to the crux of the matter.

Klaus stiffened. His posture no longer screamed cool and relaxed. Slowly, almost menacingly, he growled, "How did you know?"

Eyes that haunted him for centuries rolled aggressively in their sockets, and her otherworldly face shone with open affront. "Oh, _please_. Give me more credit, Klaus. I think you'll find that I'm _nothing_ like those blind fools in the Elena-Squad. I've known from the very beginning. You kinda exposed yourself the moment our eyes met. I mean, Ric _is_ my stepfather, he taught me history for _months_ , and we were once a united front against Big Bads in Mystic Falls for a while before I changed sides. No way in hell could Alaric forget my name."

"Clever human," he mused aloud, more impressed than angered. Of course, Anastasia Gilbert was smarter than she looked, he didn't expect any less. " _How_?" he hissed, taking a step forward, not respecting the concept of personal space.

Not intimidated in the slightest, Anastasia smirked, looking more devious and dangerous than his beloved sister could ever hope to be. "Don't take it personal. It helps when you know what you're looking for. Ever since you compelled my biological mother to off herself, I've been expecting you. And a little birdie informed me that possession happens to be one of your favorite little tricks. You forgetting my name simply put an early end to my little search party. Thanks for that by the way," she sarcastically concluded, every single word that rolled off her tongue only succeeding to intensify his fascination with the _literal_ girl of his dreams.

" _Elijah_!" he snarled, knowingly. His eyes blazed with palpable fury at the thought of his 'noble' brother being in close proximity of _his_ goddess. "I heard he had a nasty tumble with a very special dagger," he casually stated, fishing for information Katerina obviously lacked. _Worst spy in the history of spies_ in his opinion. Anastasia simply shrugged, offering him a purposely vague retort, "He did."

Silence settled on them, two intense pairs of orbs instigating a stubborn stare-off. Finally, Klaus spoke, his voice uncertain, yet his curiosity skyrocketing. "Why didn't you say anything? Why not warn, as you _fondly_ refer to them as, the ' _Elena-Squad_ '?"

Mirth lit up her sapphire eyes, and her devious smirk turned playful. "And ruin your fun? Now…where's the fun in that? Unless Elena doesn't run, you won't wreak havoc on the town," she started listing, ticking off on her fingers. "Alaric's perfectly safe as you need him to remain alive. He's probably safer as your host than hanging around Damon, to tell you the truth," she scoffed bitterly in afterthought, further amusing the Original. "Katherine's suffering under your wrath, which is a _huge_ bonus for me. And lastly, I do enjoy watching Elena's _darling_ protectors run around like chickens with their heads chopped off. Watching them search high and low for you while you stood right under their very nose has been the _pinnacle_ of my entertainment. So… _why would I_ blow your cover when I'm enjoying myself _immensely…?_ "

In a state of disbelief, Klaus challenged her once more in an attempt to crack her exterior, curious to know if her attitude was simply a façade meant to fool him. "What about your little witch friend, Bonnie? I am not foolish enough to underestimate you. You know I cannot allow her to live if I am to break the curse, not with all the power she wields and the threat she poses to me."

Surprising him for the umpteenth time since his possession of the haggard history teacher, Anastasia snorted, looking wholly unperturbed, "I figured."

"You're not as I expected," Klaus admitted, tone soft, creeping Anastasia out at the palpable adoration in his voice – _no_ , in _Alaric's_ voice. It made her shiver in disgust. "I honestly expected you to put up a fight to save your sister, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

Suddenly desperate, Anastasia took ahold of his wrist, her grip firm, " _Why_? Why are you interested in me? Rose and Trevor took me hostage not long ago to bargain their freedom because _apparently_ , I mean something to you. I want to- _I need to know why_! What _am I_ to you!?"

The distraught etched on her lovely features almost tore his heart in half. Sadness didn't suit Anastasia Gilbert, not at all. Klaus yearned to tell her the truth, to grant her the information she was evidently desperate for; to give her the final piece that would complete her puzzle, but he couldn't. _Wouldn't_! Anastasia was not ready to learn the truth, physically _and_ emotionally.

"I'm sorry, love. I, too, am in need of an answer to this startling enigma myself," he lied, hating himself for it.

Disappointed, Anastasia nodded, lowering her gaze and releasing his wrist. However, before Klaus could attempt to lift up her mood, he picked up on the racket the Salvatores were making, easily distinguishing their pained grunts, closely followed by the sound of heads colliding with the lockers. Searching, he tuned in to the witch's location, suppressing his victorious grin at the realization that his plan worked and that she had abandoned the gymnasium, and was foolishly roaming the halls by her lonesome. Regrettably, he needed to leave the enchanting blonde's presence, and, with much reluctance on his part, he bid her farewell, the promise of seeing her again heavily implied and left unsaid.

* * *

The moment Klaus disappeared around the corner, Anastasia turned around and quickened her steps, heels clicking loudly and echoing in the empty hallway. She unclasped her clutch and grabbed her phone, informing Elijah of the snag in their plan.

Bonnie couldn't die. Not yet. Not now, and most definitely not _before_ the sacrifice.

Once Elijah promptly responded, offering an ingenious solution to their dilemma, Anastasia in turn sent identical texts to Mason, Lexi, Lee, and Caroline, informing them of the urgent need to locate Bonnie Bennett and text her ASAP.

Ten minutes later, thanks to Mason, Anastasia approached Bonnie's hideout, watching as the witch revealed that Alaric was being possessed by Klaus to the two dumbfounded Salvatores. Instantly hearing footsteps, Damon snarled at her and Stefan offered her a sad smile, but Anastasia didn't care, her eyes never once disconnecting from the terrified, watering eyes of a girl she used to once upon a time, regard as one of her best friends.

"We need to talk," she announced, radiating utmost calm.

Damon looked ready to pounce, "You don't get-"

"Shut the hell up, Damon! I'm not talking to you. You're an impetuous man-child that only knows how to sulk when things don't go your way. I'm here to offer Bonnie a chance to one-up, Klaus. But if you test my patience, I'll leave and let you three flounder by yourselves," the blonde snapped, her irises flickering between an orange-red and its natural sapphire blue.

Stefan, ever the rational brother, gasped in realization, "How long have you know about Alaric?"

Smirking sinisterly, Anastasia shrugged, "Long enough. But that's not the point. Stefan, you're not needed here. I wish to speak to Bonnie and Damon alone. And before you ask me why, I need you to pin down Klaus's location."

Reluctantly, Stefan departed, but not before he shot Damon a warning glance, most probably gesturing for him to behave – _Damon? Behave? ...fat chance of that ever happening_!

"What's you plan then, oh wise one," Damon snarkily muttered.

Clapping her hands together, Anastasia solemnly met Bonnie's inquiring gaze, "Here's what's going to happen. To gain an advantage over Klaus, Bonnie, you're going to have to _let him win_. You _need_ to die, and Stefan needs to witness your death."

Bonnie and Damon gaped at her, rendered speechless.

Anastasia proceeded to explain the intricacies of the plan.

* * *

She barely had a chance to unpin her hair, remove her makeup and undress herself in favor for her comfy PJs, when rude and incessant knocking against her bedroom door pervaded the air. Groaning loudly, Anastasia kicked off her stilettos and violently threw open the door, only to angrily glare at the one of the three individuals she hated the most, the first and second spots reserved for Katherine and Damon, respectively.

"Elena," Anastasia groused out through gritted teeth. She quickly moved to close the door, but Elena obviously saw it coming. She extended a hand out, stopping it from fully closing in her face and shoved her way inside through the thin crack. "Uh, excuse me, _your highness_ , but get the _fuck_ out of my room!"

Wringing her wrists, Elena cried out, "We need to talk."

An eyebrow lifted in a mixture of bored disbelief, the blonde sneered, and the next words to come out of her mouth oozed with an overload of sarcasm, "Right. I know it's a hard concept for your miniscule mind to comprehend, but _normally_ , in order for a 'conversation' to initially take place, the common requirements _are_ two _willing_ parties, and last I checked, I don't want to, nor am I interested, in having one with–"

" _I need your help_!"

 **A/N:** **Whew! I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

 **Due to the long delay, I made this chapter very long, and I'm pleased to tell y'all that this is the longest chapter of this story I made to date! XD**

 **(1) FINALLY KLAUS HAS ARRIVED! YAY! =D! (2) Okay, now tell me, tell me, tell me. How did you like Team Ana? I enjoyed writing their little meeting, it's like Lexi and Lee's home is Team Ana's version of the Boarding House where they discuss all life-threatening situations and plot their battles. LOL! Despite how short it was, I enjoyed writing it. …Ya know, while writing this story, I realized how much easier everything would've been and the trouble saved if they just trusted Elijah and didn't dagger him. Right?** ** _Right_** **? (3) I need to know: How Bad-ASS was Jenna? Writing her badassery was the highlight of this chapter! So excited to show more of this side of Jenna! (4) As promised, I included scenes with Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline and Mason! (5) Honestly, how did you like the Klaus/Ana interaction? To be perfectly honest, I'm more excited for their** ** _next_** **meeting which will be taking place next chapter – a meeting that would be purely awesome, why? Because Klaus wouldn't be in Alaric's body. That's why their interaction wasn't too shocking, 'cause honestly, when Ana looks at him, all she sees is the stepfather she's not too fond of. (6) BTW, Klaus** ** _knows_** **what the connection is with him and Ana, he just chose to keep her in the dark. Note that the 'dreams' Klaus keeps mentioning is very important! You'll find out later, like Season Three later. ;) Sorry!** ** _SPOILERS_** **… (7) Elena's a brat, huh? That was amusing to write. And I hated writing Ana and Jeremy's hostile relationship. Tugged at my heart-strings. However, I promise, they'll kiss and make up soon enough. (8) And lastly, Anastasia's dress was the iconic LBT Audrey Hepburn wore in Breakfast at Tiffany's, while her hair was styled exactly like hers was in Charade. Basically, I stole inspiration from Audrey! ;)**

 **I'll try and have the next chapter out soon as we are nearing the end of Season Two, which I am totally excited about because I got a MAJOR plot-twister in the menu! ;)**

 **R &R.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Chapter 38:**

 ** _Norway, 1397,_**

The body of John Holm lay unmoving beside his keening wife, facial expression peaceful, the wrinkles and fine lines decorating his face free from tension and anxiety as he departed Earth and took residence in the afterlife, reluctantly abandoning the other half of his soul. The unrestrained sobbing of his wife pervaded the stale air and shook the foundations of their dinky, humble abode, her useless pleas for him to open his gorgeous gray eyes and connect with her imploring sapphire gaze remaining unanswered and settling heavy in the air.

Her bony hand, wrinkled with age, traveled from his still face to clutch the front of his tunic in a surprisingly vice grip and she buried her wizened face in his chest, the lack of heartbeat and the fact that his chest no longer rose and fell in tempo with the comforting sign of life attesting that he had passed on and left her all alone and her hysterical keens renewed with heart-wrenching fervor.

Despite her age, Ástriðr had an impressive memory, an inherent aspect her father thankfully hadn't denied her of upon her banishment and upon her descent to mortality. Ástriðr Holm was currently sixty-six years of age in human years, her now deceased husband ten years her senior and, she remembered as though it were yesterday the day they met, him saving her from the brink of death, hopelessness, and despair, and the moment he made her the happiest woman in the universe when he asked for her hand in marriage. It didn't take long for John Holm to begin responding to the mystical bond that tied him to the strange woman he rescued from the water's immensity, only Ástriðr having the knowledge that the reason she never encountered her soulmate in Utopia was simply because he was an Earthling, spaed to be born in Ósló, Norway on the year 1321 – _and wasn't that a surprise?_

Clearly, breaking the rules and adopting a rebellious streak had its advantages and, from the exact moment Ástriðr laid eyes on her dashing and chivalrous soulmate, the Seventh Daughter and Fourteenth Child of King Alrekra and Queen Sigríðr felt immense gratitude towards her father for his callous decision to banish her from her home and family, stripping her of her ranks, youth and power. She didn't need all that, she had no need for such inconsequential matters when she had _finally_ met her soulmate. _Her_ _John_ …

…who has now perished, succumbing to old age and having weakened from the woes of poverty.

The hardships of life in the virulent arms of poverty, working tirelessly to provide for his flourishing family took a toll on her John and he no longer had the strength to reach his seventy-seventh birthday. John Holm tucked himself in their ratty bed, held his arms out for his beloved Ástriðr and, after she settled herself comfortably in his loving embrace, their bodies molded together for the very last time, for, as Ástriðr surrendered to unconsciousness, John exhaled his last breath.

Ástriðr lost touch with reality; she knew not the amount of time she kept ahold of her lifeless husband's form, begging him to awaken. All she knew was, one moment that seemed like _years_ , she cried for her John to come back and to _not leave her_ , and the next thing she was aware of, her children, her four priceless gems, were crying her name, warm arms wrapping around her and tearing her away from the other half of her soul.

"No. _No_! John… _JOHN_!" Ástriðr keened, her agonizing wails eliciting shivers down her children's spines.

Her eldest, John Jr., his voice suffused with tears, locked her in his muscular embrace, "He's gone, Mor. Far is no longer with us." **(** ** _Mor – Mother & Far – Father_** **)**

" _NO! JOHN, DON'T LEAVE ME, DO NOT LEAVE ME! Come back to me,_ _ástin mín, please! Come back to me!_ " **(** ** _ástin mín – my love_** **)**

Brilliant sapphire eyes, identical to the keening widow, observed from the Foss of Varðmaðr, rivulets of tears cascading down his face at the unadulterated heartbreak his youngest was currently going through. He wouldn't wish the death of a Utopian's other half on _anybody_ , not even as a form of punishment for his rebellious daughter. When he chose to banish her, he hadn't expected Ástriðr to cross such a desolate path, having _always_ believed, like his beloved wife, that his favorite child possessed a _complete_ soul. Watching his grandchildren forcibly pull their grieving mother apart from the mortal's empty shell, he knew… _oh,_ King Alrekra _knew_ , his daughter would soon be reunited with her lost love, for half of a soul cannot thrive and exist without it's other half.

Soon, Ástriðr Holm, formerly known as a Princess of Utopia, would be reunited with John Holm in the Bright World and finally know the true meaning of peace…

* * *

Pacing frenetically in the abode of Van Helsing wannabe who paraded throughout the picturesque town in the guise of an amicable high school history teacher, Klaus, _still_ in the body of Alaric, skated through a myriad of speculations, wondering where the bloody moonstone's location could be. He needed that inauspicious rock in his possession _before_ the full moon, which so happened to be the following night, and unfortunately, the Big _Bad_ Klaus was utterly _useless_ in his current haggard _mortal_ body.

The absolute fear his presence alone evoked was advantageous, a weapon to be utilized along with his preternatural abilities. Accustomed to magic and the pure power it radiated thanks to his age, his heritage _and_ the quiescent magic coursing through his veins, Klaus would be able to detect the authentic moonstone quite easily without the need of Maddox or Greta. Therefore, in his limited time, it was crucial that he return to his original body otherwise, the ritual would be postponed another month, an unfavorable option as his patience was wearing ominously _thin_ …

Once he had calmed down, his dangerous rage diminishing after he very nearly throttled Katerina – a quite therapeutic action he belatedly realized – he was able to think much more clearly, applying one of his most inherently effective and valuable traits: his strategic mindset; and a sudden, not particularly farfetched notion crossed his mind. _Perhaps somebody close to the doppelgänger made the switch?_ – It was a loaded question and an appropriate suspicion, though the possibilities were lacking. The Salvatore brothers genuinely believed they had been in possession of the authentic moonstone otherwise they wouldn't have bothered making an effort in hiding it from Katerina. The doppelgänger herself wouldn't _dare_ risk evoking Klaus' wrath, especially not after Katerina imparted, with morbid relish, the consequences of eluding him. The Bennett witch was the most likely candidate, her having a motive and sufficient power to challenge the Salvatores. Unfortunately, the dead cannot speak and Klaus was left without ideas.

"Where'd he go?" Katherine jutted her chin towards the door that had recently closed behind Maddox, an extended hand under his nose with the proffered morning caffeine. Curiosity shone in those deceptive doe eyes, never bereft of the calculating gleam, a trait that aided in her many schemes and manipulations. Snatching the mug, Klaus barely spared her a glance, "To retrieve me. So I can get out of this bad hair-do."

Attempting to instill a casual note in her tone, she blinked innocently and took a slow sip from her own coffee mug, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?" For good measure, she cocked an eyebrow, displaying her skepticism. In response, Klaus stopped pacing and turned to face her, both eyebrows raised and mug frozen a hairsbreadth from his lips, his stare _urging_ her to vocalize her inner musings. Clearing her throat, Katherine shifted her upper body in a contradictory combination of confidence and apprehension, " _Well_ , I just can't bring myself to understand _why_ you'd stick around here. There's so many people that would try to stop you."

His reaction was quite disquieting and the positively wicked chuckle that escaped his lips gave her a sense of foreboding, her fight or flight instincts on overdrive. "Only one person posed a real threat to my goals and you'll be happy to hear that, as of last night, I have disposed of her." _The witch_ , Katherine's mind supplied. She couldn't help but think of little judgmental Bonnie Bennett's death as anticlimactic and that, even with the power of a hundred dead witches on her side, she was as harmful as mouse. No, the real threat, the real danger, the one that wielded _true power_ , was alive and well, armed and loaded; and Klaus had absolutely _no_ idea, by virtue of the volatile mixture of Anastasia's sense of forethought and Elijah's compulsion. "The doppelgänger is waiting in the wings and I am _more than ready_ to break this curse. And to do so, a quite _annoying_ prerequisite is that it must take place in the doppelgänger's birthplace."

Vehemently taken aback, Katherine slightly stuttered, "I-I didn't realize that was a requirement."

Incensed rage blazed through his veneer of calm, his rigid form exuding an animosity that was like acid – burning, slicing, _potent_. Nevertheless, when he spoke, his tone was heavy with condescension and his words a painful slap across her face, "Well, how could you? You betrayed me and fled England before I could give you the details, Katerina. But I _did_ find your birthplace-" his lips contorted into a devilish smirk, "-and I _slaughtered_ your family. So I guess we're cool. Let's just hope that Elena isn't as stupid as you."

Her automatic reaction was to appease him by asserting her plain doppelgänger would rather die than run and sentence her family and friends to a certain horrific death, but his cutting comment _stung_ and she wanted him to _hurt_ like he hurt _her_ , and so, she stated a _little_ cataclysmic fact that would undoubtedly derail his plans. "You're forgetting the _teensy_ fact that you don't have the moonstone," she snidely pointed out, her arms crossed tightly against her chest and gaze sullen with just a hint of mocking.

" _Not yet_ ," Klaus looked unfazed. Taking a few steps forward until he loomed over her menacingly, he softly patted her cheek in a patronizing demeanor that had her dark gaze practically spit fire. "But once I'm back in my body, I'll make sure to leave corpses on the doppelgänger's doorstep until the moonstone is rightfully in my possession…"

* * *

For an entire day, Anastasia left Elena hanging, not actively responding to her plea for help and concomitantly, the blonde received not even a word of thanks from her ungrateful siblings when her – and Elijah, something the Scooby Gang were entirely oblivious of – underhanded scheme of faking Bonnie's death at Klaus' hand came to light, via webcam, both the teenage witch and Damon unable to keep their traps shut for the greater good, caving immediately at sight of a tearful Elena and a dejected Jeremy. _No_! Instead of a simple _thank you_ , Elena harangued Anastasia for the need of secrets and for keeping her in the dark. The audacity and the doppelgänger's double standards had the blonde frothing at the mouth, prompting her to _deliberately_ postpone reacting to her cry for help.

The day of the full moon arrived which, according to Elijah, was when the ritual to break the curse placed on Klaus was scheduled to transpire, and also _meaning_ the commence of the final phase of Plan B. For that reason, Anastasia, Jenna, John, Mason, Caroline, Lexi, Lee and Elijah – or as Caroline liked to call the allied group, Team Ana, but which Anastasia referred to as Team _Has_ A Brain – woke up at the crack of dawn to have a private meeting in the Gilbert's living room, the hashing of the incredibly convoluted plan finally reaching fruition.

"Ana?" Caroline hesitantly approached her best friend from behind. The moment the discussion regarding Plan B came to a close, Anastasia hastened to the kitchen, mumbling something along the lines of needing a coffee refill, but she failed to fool them, them all having taken notice of the fact that she was distracted, her mind on a completely different wavelength. Pivoting around on the heels of her feet, Anastasia's tight-lipped smile dropped and, both forearms crossed, she rubbed both hands in an upward and downward motion along her upper arm and, before she spoke, a humorless laugh escaped her lips, greatly alarming Caroline as she dropped all pretenses. "I'm just… _thinking_. This, this _plan_! It better work, Caroline. It _must_. Ezra _died_ , okay? For a freaking fake rock he knew _nothing about_ , all because of this plan, so, I can _not_ accept failure," crazy eyes intently met Caroline's cornflower blues.

Caroline instantly shot forward and engulfed Anastasia in a tight embrace, caressing her hair in the hopes of soothing her, "It _will_ work, Ana. I don't doubt you for even a second, 'kay?" Whatever else Caroline was about to say got cut off by a familiar _grating_ yell of surprise that came from the direction of the living room. The blondes, one of which was armed with her desperately needed caffeine refill, quickly joined the others where they could clearly see Elena and Jeremy's stiffened forms, both of them sporting shell-shocked expressions, standing at the foot of the stairs, eyes focused on Elijah in unadulterated fear.

Glaring widely at the room in general, Elena spat out, a trembling finger pointed accusingly at Elijah, "What the _hell_ is he doing here?!" For his part, the Original calmly stared back, unruffled and wholly disinterested, though the corner of his lips did subtly curl in distaste at the youngest doppelgänger's _appalling_ and _unbecoming_ manners.

Rolling her eyes, Anastasia addressed her dramatic twin, "You came to me for help." She gestured over at Elijah, "Well, there you have it." And adding more salt to the wound, she deposited herself right beside the noble Original, perched on the arm of the sofa he sat on. Jeremy simply stared at her, rendered completely speechless by his sister's familiarity and comfort with one of the most dangerous beings in the universe. Elena on the other hand, her vocal chords were still intact and she wasted no time in spitting acid at her twin, " _Seriously_? He _tried_ to _kill me_! Ana, how could you?!" Her doe eyes flickered until they settled on Jenna and John, betrayal shining through.

"Oh my _God_! Hypocrite much?" Caroline snidely remarked, sneering at the doppelgänger, who looked grossly taken aback at the negative energy directed towards her – _after all, nobody ever questioned Princess Elena_. " _You_ reneged on your deal, Elena. You _literally_ stabbed him in the back _after_ he attempted to save your life from your completely pathetic mockery of a suicide. _Now_ -" exhaling harshly from her nostrils, Caroline plastered on her trademark cheerful smile and sprightly bent over to tackle Anastasia in a suffocating hug, "-I'm running late as it is. I want to catch Matt at the Grill for his break, so I'll see you guys later!" she stared at them meaningfully and with her hand, a thumb held near her ear and pinky finger pointed at the mouth, wordlessly gestured for them to call her before waving at the room in general and sauntering out of the house with a pep in her step.

Lexi smirked at Elijah upon seeing her eldest friend absently shoot a fond smile at the front door as it slammed close behind the bright and bubbly Miss Mystic Falls, a mischievous gleam in her soft brown orbs.

Noticing Elena part her lips for some form of a rebuttal, Jenna authoritatively snapped, "Be quiet and sit down!" Hazel eyes burned into Jeremy, " _Both_ of you." Obediently, Jeremy took a seat beside John and, after much hesitation, Elena glumly followed, ensuring she was tightly wedged between Jeremy and the arm of the couch. "Now, for your information, Elena, Jeremy," Jenna continued in a no-nonsense nuance, her tone and glare _daring_ them to interrupt. "Elijah's been amongst us the entire time and he's been a _great_ ally, the reason _why_ we've been steps ahead of Klaus."

Fuming, Elena crossed her arms tightly against her chest, grumbling inaudible words under her breath, and, much to her displeasure, Jeremy seemed more open to hear what they had to say. " _Traitor_ ," she hissed, the puerile accusation only heard by those in the room in possession of enhanced hearing; Elijah's distaste in regards to the doppelgänger, if possible, _soared_.

At that moment however, the front door burst open, a frantic Alaric in the lead with the Salvatore brothers shadowing him, both of whom instantly growled at the sight of Elijah in the same room as their damsel in distress, and went to shove their way into the house, forgetting about their lack of invite and therefore, colliding harshly with the threshold barrier. Simultaneously, John and Mason sprang into action, both of them armed with a crossbow which they wasted no time to aim at the three newcomers. Eyes wide, Jenna jumped to her feet, glaring heavily at who she assumed to be Klaus and screamed, " _Get out_!"

Palms up and out, Alaric exclaimed, "It's me, Jenna, _I swear_. He let me go. Klaus let me go."

Only Stefan and Damon seemed certain. But, before anyone could respond, demanding proof, Anastasia decisively stated, "That's definitely not Klaus."

Elijah dipped his head in agreement, prompting relief to travel around the room.

"How can you be so sure?" John curiously inquired, trusting his daughter wholeheartedly, his paranoia quelled. Letting out a particularly sharp snort, Anastasia's sapphire orbs sought out Alaric's relieved gaze, "Well, for starters, he isn't trying to undress me with his eyes. Let me tell you, that was _creepy_." She shivered for emphasis and suppressed her laughter at the overprotective expressions that quickly took ahold of John and Mason. Unseen, Elijah adopted a grim look, a flash of pity and guilt crossing past his hazel-brown eyes.

And then, before the congregation could inquire over Klaus' _benevolence_ or process current events, Damon opened his big fat mouth, his lack of mouth filter rearing its ugly head, "We've got an advantage here! All Anastasia has to do is _talk_ with Klaus, convince him to leave Elena alone and get the hell out of town." He sent Anastasia a positively crude and disgustingly lewd smirk, "You can finally make yourself useful by putting yourself out there and taking the role of the little blonde distraction. Problem solved!" The moment he concluded his degrading speech, Damon found himself kneeling on the ground, twisting unnaturally in tempo with the nauseating _cracks_ that signified the excruciating breaking of his bones. " _Ahh_! Stop it!" he snarled in pain before blood pooled out his mouth and onto the ground.

"Anastasia, _STOP IT_!" Elena shrieked, frantically joining Stefan behind the threshold in his useless endeavor of sparing Damon further pain by simply mumbling empty words and manically throwing his hands around. Forest green eyes beseeched the furious blonde, her irises shifting from sapphire to orange, "Ana, please, stop. _Please_!"

Eyes returning to their natural color, Anastasia released him. Taking a step forward, her gorgeous features contorted into murderous rage; she sneered at Damon's fallen form as he coughed and spat out the remnant blood from his mouth. "You're one fucking piece of work, you know that? How _dare_ you! I'm not some tart willing to open my legs to _anyone_ , least of all for precious Elena's sake. You know…your brother's girlfriend you're so _repulsively_ infatuated with," she snidely taunted, her skin literally heating up and producing an eddy of steam as her anger surmounted. And then, Anastasia heard it, _Damon's thoughts_ , as it blasted through the recess of her mind, words unequivocally clear that only succeeded in exacerbating her temper. "Not even to save my sister's _pathetic_ , _undeserving_ life," she snarled, subtly responding to his thoughts. "And no, she _wouldn't_ do the same for me if _that's_ what you're thinking you piece of scum. Hey Elena-" adopting a saccharine tone, she allowed her eyes to connect with her twin's tearful browns, "-remember the time when Katherine Pierce threatened to go on a Gilbert family killing spree? Remember when Jenna stabbed herself by _mistake_?" Her lips twisted into a vicious sneer, her next words acerbic and sour on her tongue, "It could have all been avoided if you just closed your fucking legs and temporarily broke things off with Stefan. But you _couldn't_."

Affronted tears fell down Elena's face, Stefan looked away in guilt, and Damon appeared apoplectic, not the least bit ashamed at the inappropriate suggestion he made. No; instead, Damon Salvatore was enraged on poor Elena's behalf – the love-struck _fool_!

"That's enough!" Elijah authoritatively bellowed, pointlessly buttoning his jacket and brushing the lint off his sleeves before allowing his penetrating gaze to travel between each and every single individual, "We do not have time to squabble amongst ourselves. Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse…" and then, for Elena, Jeremy, Alaric and the Salvatore brothers' sake, Elijah divulged an abbreviated version of the Curse's _true_ origin and of his relation with Klaus. Suffice to say, Damon's distrust of the noble Original intensified and even Stefan looked uncertain, the vampire brothers enraged over the fact that Elijah had been un-daggered the _entire_ time. "I do not care about your petty thoughts," he dryly proceeded, his expression frozen on distaste as his gaze flickered between the troublesome and ill-mannered duo. "The _only_ reason I allowed you two to stay is for one reason and _one reason only_. To protect Elena until Klaus arrives for her."

Stefan shook his head, his fingers curling around Elena's wrist as he pulled her protectively into his side, "No. I won't let Elena get sacrificed."

"He doesn't have to break the curse. We can kill him _today_. With Bonnie," Damon snarled, glowering daggers at Elijah and Anastasia, only for Elena to profusely disagree, unwilling to barter Bonnie's life for hers. "I'll write her a great eulogy," he furiously quipped.

"See, this is why we prefer excluding you from battle-plans," Mason spoke up, shaking his head to further validate his point. "You're a bunch of overgrown, immature children who either wants everything to happen _your way_ or _no way_! You don't listen, you don't think, you have no patience. No strategy. _Nothing_! If you'd both _shut up_ and _listen_ , you'd realize we weren't finished."

The Original courteously inclined his head at the werewolf's direction, "My thanks, Mason." And, pretending as though Damon and Stefan _hadn't_ interrupted, he elaborated the events that would be occurring that night. "Now, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know. A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus being both werewolf and vampire will sacrifice one of each. The doppelgänger is the final part of the ritual. Klaus _must_ drink the blood of the doppelgänger to the point of death," he clinically revealed, almost apathetic to Elena's cause and that, more than ever, infuriated the vampire brothers.

Snarling at John in an accusatory tone, Damon glowered at him, "And what? You're going to let _your daughter_ get sacrificed for some dick hybrid?"

Glaring hateful daggers at Damon, Anastasia scoffed inwardly, ' _So, now, he's her father. Funny how that only happens when it's beneficial to Elena._ '

"That the thought even crossed your mind proves you're an even _bigger_ idiot than I initially believed," John retorted, nodding over at Elijah for the great revelation. From the shelf under the coffee table, Elijah withdrew an archaic-looking wooden box, holding it reverently with both hands before setting it on the table, showcasing it to the entire room, Damon and Stefan inching closer to the threshold to get a better look, curiosity palpable in their eyes. From inside the box, Elijah pulled out a delicate clay jar, "This, is an elixir that I acquired some five-hundred years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

Elena gasped, eyes bright with renewed hope and intent on the jar, "So I'll be dead."

"And then you won't," Elijah matter-of-factly stated, meticulously inserting it into its box. If only it were so simple; Damon emitted a sardonic scoff, " _That's_ your plan? A magical witch potion with _no_ expiration date?"

Anastasia glared daggers at the pessimistic, whiny vampire who had once been considered a very dear friend of hers, "Any witch worth their salt would correctly sense the potent magic imbued in this elixir, Damon!"

Disregarding her, the hotheaded vampire beseeched Elena, "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring? Or even Jenna's or Alaric's!"

"You truly are an arrogant individual lacking a brain," John sneered, his features screaming disbelief and sapphire orbs ablaze with unmitigated rage. "If my resurrection ring had a chance of restoring Elena's life, I would have instantly handed it over without a second's hesitation. Elena is a _doppelgänger_ , a _supernatural_ occurrence, they won't work on her."

Challenging him, Anastasia firmly spoke up, relief surging when Elena and Stefan appeared to be in agreement, "This is going to happen, Damon. You don't like it, leave. By tonight, Klaus will be dead and Elena's life will be restored. Don't _fuck_ things up!" But deep within, Anastasia had an ugly feeling, a horrible suspicion, that Damon would do _exactly_ that, for Damon Salvatore only brought about death and destruction ever since he stepped foot in Mystic Falls.

Cutting in before Damon could volley back some sharp retort, Elena, amenable to her sister's plan, inquired, "Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?"

Lexi buried her head in Lee's chest in order to mask her mirth; if only the Scooby Gang knew Klaus was short _the_ most important ingredient…

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will," Elijah confidently disclosed, eyes boring intensely at Anastasia in particular, concerned. Her plan would soon reach fruition, a plan that revolved completely on the moonstone, yet, doubt gnawed at him… unbeknownst to all but him, the success of their plan dangerously hung in the balance on Anastasia's confrontation with Klaus in his original body and, for the first time in centuries, Elijah felt nervous.

At that precise moment, Mason's cellphone rang.

* * *

Turning the corner, Mason haphazardly parked his truck at the designated spot in front of Mystic Falls General and swiftly grabbed his phone.

Over half an hour ago, he received a call regarding Carol. According to the receptionist, she fell down the stairs, but Mason wasn't buying it. In fact, nobody did, _most especially_ Elijah, his reaction noticeably stuck on skepticism. It was glaringly obvious that Carol's ' _accident_ ' was Klaus making his move in order to lure a werewolf for tonight's sacrifice.

Mason was torn between concern and indifference; Carol was fine and would be back on her feet in no time and without the moonstone, he had nothing to worry about. But Mason, despite their previous altercation, loved his nephew and, unlike him, Tyler had no clue that he was walking directly into a trap. His duty as an uncle compelled him to race to the hospital and protect Tyler. Unfortunately, his path was blocked by – _surprise, surprise_ – none other than Damon Salvatore who took advantage of the confusion and Elena's proximity to Stefan behind the threshold to rip into his wrist and force-feed her vampire blood, taking matters into his own hands, _as usual_!

His idiotic, impulsive and _selfish_ decision rendered the life-restoring elixir utterly useless and chaos ensued.

For once, Anastasia's intervention wasn't required, her desire to murder him waylaid by Stefan who repeatedly pummeled his fist into Damon's face. As Elena broke into hysteric tears in the background, blood dripping down the corner of her mouth that signified the choice robbed from her, an unapologetic Damon didn't bother holding back, retaliating fiercely and nearly killing Stefan. The brawl was, _grudgingly_ , intercepted by Lexi and Lee, both of whom forcibly restrained the brothers and after a few chiding words from Elijah that hit Damon below the belt, he stormed off – _good riddance_!

Afterwards, everyone split up.

Elena wanted to spend her last day human with Stefan and Jenna didn't have the heart to deny her of last wish. Elijah returned with Lexi and Lee to their abode to prepare for the full moon and the endless possibilities now that Damon mucked everything up and threw them off course. Jenna and John accompanied Jeremy to the old witch house to flip through the plethora of grimoires in Bonnie's possession in hopes of finding a loophole that would prevent Elena from becoming a vampire. Which left Anastasia and Mason; the former had the final phase of Plan B to complete and therefore, decided to have a little chat with Gloria before heading out; after bidding her goodbye, Mason jumped into his truck and drove like a maniac to the hospital, hoping to somehow detain Tyler and protect him from Klaus.

Clambering out, Mason's heart dropped at the sight of not only Tyler, but _Caroline_ , the sudden epiphany hitting him like a freight train: Klaus intended for _Caroline_ to be the vampire sacrifice.

"Tyler! Caroline!" he frantically called out, trying and failing to sound calm.

Simultaneously, both teenagers whipped around, Tyler sporting a grimace, his posture reeking of shame and guilt, and Caroline with her trademark smile that instantly slid like grease and morphed into a frown at the realization that something had gone awry, having grown accustomed to reading Mason's expressions.

"Mason? Wha-" a pained gasp cut her off, a sound she belatedly realized came from _her_. A scream quickly followed, blending with Tyler's and her hands clasped both sides of her head in agony, unused to being bombarded with multiple aneurysms without reprieve.

Two witches materialized from between the parked cars and before Mason could lunge at them, Maddox extended both his arms, each hand forming a claw, one aimed at Tyler and the other at Mason. As the werewolves collapsed onto the ground, unconscious, Greta injected Caroline with a potent dose of vervain.

Smirking at Maddox, Greta jutted her chin at Mason and said, "Let's go."

When Mason next awoke, he found his forehead pressed against the steering wheel of his truck, untouched, unhurt and unrestrained. Blinking away the remnants of sleep and embracing his confused state, realization, in an excruciatingly slow motion, dawned on him, recognizing his surroundings.

He was in the driver's seat of his truck in front of Mystic Falls General and Tyler and Caroline were gone…

Snatching his cellphone from the dashboard, an agitated Mason quickly punched in Anastasia's number. "We have a problem," he grimly informed her the moment the blonde picked up.

* * *

Rooting through the fridge for a blood bag, ecstatic she was allowed to retain mobility as opposed to being compelled to stay seated and continuously butcher her thighs for hours on end, Katherine's gaze fell on her prize – _universal donor, her favorite!_ – and she promptly reached for it. Unfortunately, the telltale sound of a key grinding into the lock interrupted her afternoon meal, followed by the apartment door swinging open.

Furious at the interruption, Katherine slapped her lunch on the kitchen counter and stormed toward the front door to get a better look at the intruder, knowing it couldn't be Klaus. She blinked in surprise; he never struck her as the suicidal type. "Look who's dumb enough to come back," the manipulative vampire crossed her arms and cocked her hip, dark orbs assessing him. "So which one is it, you got a death wish or balls of steel?" she smirked, morbid amusement coating her words. A quirk of his lips, Alaric stayed behind the threshold of his apartment and inclined his head to the side, "Somebody had to invite him in. Damon, would you like to, uh, come in?"

Trademark smirk in place, Damon strutted inside, electric orbs piercing her, scrutinizing her less-than-stellar state, "Look at that, Katherine Pierce lives."

"Don't sound so disappointed, Damon," she quipped, secretly glad for the company that warred with the diminutive spot in her heart that felt concerned for his wellbeing if Klaus were to come back early from whatever errand he claimed to have – probably a massive killing spree. "What are you doing here? Trying to get me killed?"

He simply stared, contemplating, his smirk never wavering. "Appealing as that sounds, unfortunately not. Figured with how well Klaus blended in as Alaric, he must've had some coaching and, well… Alaric's return confirmed my suspicions. I come bearing gifts, your salvation," and he proceeded to pull out a phial of clear liquid that could only be–

" _Vervain_ ," wonder colored her tone and hope shone in her orbs, her tough-girl façade cracking as endless possibilities circled in the recess of her diabolical mind, all of which resulted in loopholes that would liberate her from both, Klaus and Elijah's compulsion. "Give it to me," she nearly lunged at the vampire in her excitement but Damon saw it coming. Closing his hand around it, he arched an eyebrow, a patronizing smile replacing the smirk he patented over a century ago, "Not so fast. I want an answer first. You double-crossed us with Isobel, _why_?"

' _I HAD NO CHOICE!_ ' her mind screamed at him.

Pursing her lips, she practiced silence while she controlled her turbulent thoughts. Truth was, even if Elijah and Anastasia hadn't gotten to her first and she hadn't been trapped under the former's compulsion, Katherine would've still betrayed Stefan and Damon the moment Isobel pranced into town with her plan, never mind the fact her friend and descendant had been under Klaus' compulsion at the time. Due to their nauseating love for Elena, the Salvatore brothers were sloppy, incapable of formulating an ironclad strategic plan because at the end of the day, Elena was their weakness and they wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice the world if it meant keeping her safe. Anastasia on the other hand, as much as Katherine _loathed_ to admit – _even_ _to_ _herself_ – was absolutely brilliant; the lucky bitch had been blessed with beauty _and_ brains, for crying out loud! Despite her convoluted plans and terrifying foes, the blonde always came out on top and had a knack for making friends and allies out of the most unlikely individuals – Exhibition A being Elijah. The major setback of Ezra getting killed by her occurred _because of_ the Scooby Gang's incapability to string together an acceptable plan, and Katherine was a hundred percent certain that, if Anastasia happened to be in town at the time, neither Ezra nor Jeremy would have been _anywhere_ near the Tomb. …But it was all moot point now, because from the very beginning, and Katherine still had trouble connecting _all_ the dots, the moonstone had been a fake. Yes, if Katherine had it in her to trust and build alliances, Anastasia Gilbert would be the obvious and smartest choice, unfortunately, Katherine burnt that bridge the split-second she snapped pretty Ezra's neck – _a shame_.

Elijah's compulsion taking hold of her, Katherine swallowed back her initial response and settled on the typical, manipulative statement everyone expected out of her, "I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus, so I was looking out for myself." After all, Katherine Pierce would _always_ look out for herself.

"And where did that get you?" his mocking inquiry was accompanied by a sneer. Shaking his head, he tossed the phial, "Here." She didn't waste a second; the moment the salvation was within her grasp, she uncorked it and swiftly imbibed it in one go, the burn as the liquid caressed her esophagus eliciting a minuscule cough. "Obviously, my benevolence isn't from the _goodness_ of my heart," he glared at her pointedly. "You _owe me_. And I _will_ collect." His mood swings were starting to make her dizzy; all hostility evaporated and he spared her a mockingly pleasant smile, "Starting now."

Shrugging, Katherine massaged soothing circles on her throat, "I've been heavily compelled, Damon. I don't know what you're expecting to get out of me already."

Gesturing for Alaric to step out and muttering quick instructions to hurry back and keep Elena from handing herself over, Damon turned his attention back on Katherine, who's confusion had reached its peak. "I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf."

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow jumped, nearly hitting her hairline, "Let me guess, no werewolf, no ritual? You _can't_ interfere, Damon. Klaus _will_ kill you and _everyone_ you've ever met!" Not that she particularly cared for the town or the friends he made, just Stefan. But, Elijah's parting rebuke incessantly revolved in his head like an irksome mantra, awakening him to the stupidity and selfishness of his actions…

" _She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire…It's a very long time._ " – Damon robbed Elena of her choice, just like Stefan did him, and ever since he completed his transition, he's _hated_ his brother for it. He shuddered, his entire being consumed in agony, at the mere thought of Elena loathing the ground he walked on. His perpetual life without Elena would be his version of an eternity of misery, and he couldn't have that. He _had_ to fix what he arrogantly and thoughtlessly wrought, and the only way he knew how, was by delaying the ritual another month. Running into the Original Dick at the Grill only succeeded in fueling his decision.

It took a bit more cajoling to receive a straightforward response from the manipulative bitch, bringing up the subject of Gilbert twins to seal the deal. "What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system," he smirked, a knowing quality to it and Katherine didn't fail. Her eyes threatened to bulge out of their sockets, radiating utmost horror. "Imagine how much fun that will be, competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, _forever_." He allowed his statement to sink in, enjoying Katherine's nightmare come to life and then, he went for the kill, "It'll definitely put a kink in whatever Anastasia's planning. Didn't she torture you? C'mon, Katherine. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Help me out here."

"The tomb!" the confession burst through like an explosion, "He's got them in the tomb."

No sooner had Damon left, did Katherine charge back to the kitchen counter and rip into her blood bag, her irritation prompting her to go for seconds and thirds in order to satiate herself. " _Fucking Gilberts_!" she hissed to herself.

"Hope you're not talking about little ol' me," the mellifluous voice that prompted the automatic sensation of consuming her with dread, pervaded the room, a malevolent nuance in her tone. Shaken, the blood bag, its contents emptied, fell onto the ground and, in excruciatingly slow motion, she turned around to meet the one person she feared more than Klaus, praying to a God she didn't believe in that she was just a mirage. A chill coursed through Katherine's body at the sight of the shark-like smile on the subject of her trepidation's gorgeous face, pearly set of teeth on display. Her nightmare come to life confidently sauntered into the apartment, slamming the door shut with an almost absentminded flicker of her hand, the casual display of her progressing powers succeeding in intimidating her. "Miss me?"

Unwilling to show fear in the face of her nemesis, Katherine attempted – it being the _key word_ – to adopt a fearless disposition, her attitude unleashed. "What do you want?" she bit out venomously.

A shoulder shrugged in insouciant and, quite frankly, insulting, nonchalance – no _one_ , _no one!_ treated the infamous Katherine Pierce with such disregard. "From you? Personally, I want nothing," Anastasia casually disclosed, the heels of her stilettos resonating in the tension-filled space as the blonde scrutinized the room with calculating sapphire gems. "I'm actually here to see Klaus, and what do you know-" her all-knowing gaze, intent on her and brimming with frightening intensity, collided with chocolate brown, prompting the feeling of being trapped to course through her, "-as luck would have it, my timing has been most fortuitous. Imagine my surprise when I came here to find Alaric and Damon paying you a visit. Personally, I thought it'd be rude to interrupt," she reeked of sarcasm, a mocking shade in her tone that terrified Katherine to her core and she started taking a few subtle steps back, away from the blonde's line of fire. "What did they want, _Kathy_?"

She was adamant that she control her fear, not only of the blonde and the terrifying power she wielded, but of the repercussions that would befall her if Anastasia Gilbert were to sniff any hint of deception and discover she had ingested vervain. In order to protect herself and prevent a future of being further compelled like a slave, a future of entrapment by two powerful Originals on opposing sides, compelling her to their hearts' desires until one has been defeated once and for all, Katherine – all semblance of sanity vanished – impetuously lunged. Her vampire face emerged, prompted by her all-consuming desire to spill Anastasia's blood all over the floor and end her reign of terror effective immediately.

Deceptively innocent hands attached to slender wrists that obliterated thousands upon thousands of lives encircled the base of the blonde's swan-like neck in a sickening parody of Ezra's last moments. However, the precise moment Katherine's skin brushed against the blonde's, she was blasted backwards by a wall of fire and cocooned in a mass of flames, violently licking against her skin.

"My, my. How bold of you, Kathy. Did you _really_ think getting rid of me would be _that_ simple? That I had no precautions against you? All the torment inflicted on you, coupled with your captivity must've addled your brain, _darling_ ," she crooned, taunting and mocking her, ensuring every word could be heard by the shrieking vampire before her, the potency of the flames a mere illusion but the pain very much real. Abruptly raising a hand, the flames receded and Katherine's agony dulled, enough for her to provide answers. "So…Damon, Alaric, what did they want?" her tone and expression mimicked a door-to-door saleswoman, persuasive balanced with the right amount of boredom. The vampire's stubborn silence elicited the flames to spark with renewed life and she instantly caved, " _Damon_! He, he wanted to know where Klaus was keeping the werewolf."

Mind racing, the dots connected with ridiculous ease. "He plans on delaying the ritual another month. His idiocy knows no bound, truly. Over a thousand years with one goal in mind, did Damon honestly believe he didn't have a backup werewolf?" she skeptically muttered to herself. Astute eyes flickered back to the vampire, pinning her in place with fear alone and its startling intensity, "Naturally, he bribed you." At the shock that flittered across her face, Anastasia let out a bark of mirthless laughter, "Oh, _please_ , I've got you pegged, Kitty-Kat. The information must have cost Damon. Something _must have_ been in it for you or you wouldn't have squealed. Question is, _what_ …"

 ** _"_** ** _She cannot know about the vervain! Lie; make it the best performance of your immortal life! You can do this! Just make it convincing."_**

Anastasia's sharp intake of breath coincided with Katherine's lie, "He fed Elena his blood. I'm not looking forward to an eternity of fighting with my dull-as-dishwater doppelgänger for Stefan's affections!"

"Nice try, Katherine," Anastasia smirked sharply, resembling a merciless predator as she loomed over her. "A+ for originality _but_ if it's any consolation, you get a big, red F for the attempted lie." And, before Katherine could get a word in, embellish some pitiful excuse or further elaborate on her lie, Anastasia threw an arm forward, palm facing the vampire and fingers bent in a claw gesture as she started to drain Katherine of her blood, including the ingested vervain, the desiccating vampire's hope and the minuscule dregs of her freedom going down the metaphorical drain as blood gushed out of her facial orifices – her eyes, ears, nose and mouth a macabre sight.

Hearing the commotion and the familiar screams of agony that resembled music to his ears, Klaus deliberately took his time in entering the apartment, an eyebrow arched at the intruder's carelessness upon finding the front door ajar. Blue-green orbs raked the familiar back ingrained in his head, having deduced the intruder's identity due to the aromatic scent that was uniquely hers he had committed to memory, having followed it from the window of her room. "Quite sloppy, leaving the door open like that, _anybody_ could just walk in," he hummed absentmindedly, his attention captured and mind frozen at the gruesome scene playing out right before his eyes, completely rendered speechless at the girl's brutality and non-human ability. _She isn't a witch_! He was absolutely certain of it; Servants of Nature had a distinctive scent that Anastasia Gilbert lacked.

The heady combination of his voice, the right amount of husky and raspy balancing each other out, the definition of _pure sin_ , had her body react instantaneously and she suppressed the carnal desire that bombarded her, coursing through her, enticing her like only Lucifer could. Squaring her shoulders, Anastasia released Katherine, leaving the blood-coated and grey-skinned vampire a spluttering and moaning mess on the floor, huddled in a miasma of anguish. Radiating a healthy mixture of confidence and indifference, Anastasia gracefully pirouetted on her stilettos to face who she knew to be Klaus – in the flesh. "Not really. After all, I did come here for a little chat with yo-" she inhaled sharply, sapphire gems widening at the man that stood before her.

Achingly familiar pools that resembled the Caribbean Sea she had only seen once before stared back at her, the perfect blend of blues and greens alternating in the light, framed by long lashes the same color as his tousled honey-blonde hair. Sculptured cheekbones, hard jaw, a devilishly handsome face she once claimed would make a sculptor envious; the reincarnation of Adonis. He stood tall, around 5'11" and possessed a lean body, intricate muscles hidden behind his stylish ensemble, making her at a complete loss for words, her brain having shut down temporarily.

" _Nik_?"

Klaus tensed, flashing in front of her at the speed of light until he towered over her, eyes widening a fraction, " _What_ did you call me?" Only two people ever called him that, both of whom were daggered and safely ensconced in their respective coffins. Shaking her head, Anastasia, as though awakened from a trance, took a step back, her expression the epitome of horror, "Oh my _God_! It's _you_! You're _Klaus_!?" It wasn't a question, more like a horrifying observation. "Oh _God_!" she sounded positively nauseated, and Klaus arched an eyebrow, surprised at her profound and quite poignant reaction.

"I apologize. You seem to have me at an disadvantage here, _Anastasia_ -" and _damn_ , the blonde hated how utterly exotic her name sounded bursting forth from his perfectly shaped raspberry lips, his tongue sensually caressing the four syllables that made up her name, making her weak in the knees and for butterflies to explode in her stomach, her heart aflutter. "-you seem to have acquired intimate knowledge of me and yet, I do not recall seeing you beyond my possession of Mr. Saltzman." What he really wanted to say was: _beyond dreams of you that had been haunting me for more than half a millennium._ "Care to enlighten me?" only he had a certain knack of politely formulating demands.

"It's, it's nothing. I, I thought I recognized you…" she trailed off, squinting at him. "A picture or something. I can't point my finger on where," not a complete lie. She _did_ recognize him from a picture and she knew _exactly_ where said picture currently was: hanging on the wall of her favorite witch's bar who she _would_ be trading a few words with once the ritual was completed.

Eyebrows arched in disbelief, Klaus' mouth parted to call her out on her lie, but before he could get a single word in, Anastasia threw a hand overhead, prompting his fingers to sharply curl into a fist and his lips to slam shut, curiously scoping the room for any subtle changes. The blonde channeled all her frustration, all her anger, all her hatred into her enigmatic powers and throwing her fist in the air, she willed Katherine's neck to snap, the loud resonating _CRACK_ that pervaded the room signaling her success.

"Impressive," Klaus inclined his head, appraising her as though she were the most valuable treasure in the universe, orbs ruthless and calculating. Hands behind his back and fingers interlaced, he circled the unconscious vampire's form. "Katerina ruffled your feathers, love?" he smirked.

"She _did_ murder my boy-, my boyfriend," Anastasia snarled, venom and malice in her tone and Klaus felt an inexplicable surge of jealousy upon detecting the genuine love the blonde _still_ felt for the deceased mortal. "Nearly murdered my father _and_ my aunt, _did_ kill my best friend which activated her transition into a vampire, _and_ has been terrorizing _my town_. So forgive me for not treating her leniently. Not that you particularly care. Besides-" she jumped onto the kitchen counter and crossed her legs, a cocky smirk materializing on her face, "-we have business to discuss, and I'd rather _not_ have a manipulative two-faced eavesdropper listening in on every word."

Expression blank, Klaus stepped over Katherine and slowly, his footsteps calculated, approached her, "Business?"

"Negotiation, if you prefer," she carelessly batted a hand in the air, acute orbs scrutinizing his every move. "But if you want me to be blunt about it, I'm here to propose a deal."

His laughter echoed in the confined apartment, the sound lacking humor and severely critical. "Allow me to wager a guess, you want to offer me years of servitude or something of the sort in exchange for your sister's life. Sorry love, no deal."

But, to his surprise, her gorgeous features contorted into malice, sapphire gems flashing a vibrant orange for a nanosecond, too quick for a mortal's eye to capture. Barking out a vitriolic laugh, Anastasia jumped from the counter to stand on both feet, glaring at him, "Right, naturally you'd jump to _that_ conclusion. After all, who _wouldn't_ gladly without _hesitation_ sacrifice themselves for perfect, sanctimonious Elena?" Her antagonistic behavior towards her twin truly shocked Klaus to his core, for even he, the ' _heartless, unmerciful bastard_ ' would instantaneously go through hellfire if anything were to befall his siblings. "No dice. That's _never_ gonna happen, so get that ridiculous notion out of your mind, thank you," she sneered. "I'm a master strategist, okay, don't insult my intelligence."

"My apologies," he performed a mockery of a bow, his lips quirked in amusement at the fiery blonde, a natural spitfire. "Very well, what _deal_ did you have in mind?"

Her entire stance and her facial features transformed; standing confidently and unafraid, she impishly stared at him, squarely meeting his curious gaze, "Tell me, Klaus. How exactly where you planning on breaking _your_ curse _without_ the moonstone?"

And the penny dropped. "You!" he snarled, accusingly.

"Me," she calmly retorted – too calm, in fact, it was eerie, even to Klaus, for everyone, even his siblings, cowered at his rage. Raising a hand, she interjected before he could begin spewing off threats, "I have every intention of returning it but only _after_ we reach an accord." He continued to glare at her, clearly unreceptive which prompted her to snap, "My boyfriend _died_ for that fucking rock! I've kept it safe from passing through a plethora of grubby hands, all of which intended to use it _against you_! In centuries, it hasn't been protected like it has been in the _months_ I've had it in my possession! The least you can do is hear me out!"

Taken aback, Klaus uncomfortably cleared his throat and looked away, allowing her to roughly wipe the tears that unwittingly cascaded down her mesmerizing face. "Very well. Speak," he obliged. Her only response, was to wordlessly reach into her purse and pull out a piece of paper, a list of names written in – _he sniffed_ – _her blood_! Recognition dawned on him and he stared at her in awe, fascinated at her intimate comprehension of ancient, _binding_ magic and its intricacies. Yes…Anastasia Gilbert was _more_ than she initially appeared, much more, and he itched to uncover all her secrets, shedding every single layer snugly and tightly wrapped around her. Carefully, as though the flimsy cheap piece of convenient-store-bought paper was the most priceless artifact in the universe, Klaus released it from her grip and read aloud, "John Gilbert, Jenna Sommers, Jeremy Gilbert, Mason Lockwood, Caroline Forbes, Carol Lockwood, Lee Quinn, Lexi Branson, Stefan Salvatore, _Trevor_ , Henry Wattles… what is this?"

"A list of those I wish to be placed under _your_ protection. I want your vow, your signature in _blood_ , that they will not come to harm at your hands _or_ orders. In exchange, I shall hand over the moonstone," she sternly stated, not a hint of deception in her tone. Laughing in disbelief, he said, "Just like that… and, what happens if they take advantage of my leniency and plot against me, hmm. What then?"

"They won't," she assured the paranoid Original. " _If_ , however, they do, or you fear some form of retribution from their end, come to me and I'll sort it out," she spoke without a shadow of a doubt, her confidence in her ability to wrangle her list of loved ones intriguing him. He emitted a noncommittal hum, "And am I supposed to simply take your word for it, a girl I know nothing about?"

She did a grand flourish of her hand, eyes intensely meeting his, "You may be many things, Klaus, I do not know exactly what, but… what I do know, is that you _are_ a man of your word, and when you make a deal, you keep it. If I am to trust you with the lives of my loved ones, I hope you can trust me to keep _my word_."

Eyes widening, his jaw clenched, anger etched on every line of his face. " _Elijah_!" he hissed.

Anastasia merely looked bored, "He's a good friend. But that's neither here nor there. Do we have a deal?"

Delaying for the sole purpose of allowing him to gauge Elijah's whereabouts and whether or not he had a tragic accident with a certain dagger, Klaus said, "I noticed a few names missing. Such as your sister and the other Salvatore. The Lockwood boy…"

"Elena will die tonight. There's no avoiding that. I barter for her life and I risk many more," she coldly divulged, her voice resembling the Arctic. "Damon, I couldn't give a rat's ass about and Stefan? Once upon a time, I considered him one of my best friends, and while I still hold on to a sliver of hope that he may one day be my friend again, he _is_ Lexi's and I won't rob her of her best friend. Tyler…" sighing, she trailed off for a moment to collect herself, thoughts of Tyler's actions before he skipped town with the murderous she-wolf still enraged her, the sense of betrayal never leaving her. "I was fully inclined to talk you out of sacrificing Tyler and using a certain werewolf called Jules, simply because I adore his uncle and mother and I don't want them to mourn his loss. But, well, Katherine took matters into her own hands," she gestured towards the near-desiccated vampire.

Whirling around, Klaus' nostrils flared and he rolled his eyes, not the least bit surprised, "Vervain." Flickering to the puddle of blood, he smirked, the puzzle pieces finally connecting, realizing he had walked in on Anastasia _draining_ her, "She reeks of it."

"Yes, Damon came bearing gifts," she stated with a lazy roll of her eyes, uninterested in the hotheaded vampire's fate. "If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say he killed whichever witch you ordered to guard Caroline and Tyler and freed them. You have spares, correct?"

"I do," Klaus shortly stated, dialing Maddox's cellphone and receiving no reply, corroborating the entrancing blonde's words. Exhaling a gust of breath, Klaus nodded, more to himself, and allowing his vampire face to emerge, bit into his arm, inwardly amused at the blatant look of fascination that made an appearance on Anastasia's face. He stomped on the slight stirring of affection that started to evolve within him as he dipped the tip of his finger into a glass filled with his blood and proceeded to sign the handmade contract, concluding their deal.

A genuine smile lit up the luciferous blonde's face; Anastasia enthusiastically snatched the paper, meticulously deposited it into her bag and consecutively pulled out the moonstone. With bated breath, Klaus watched as Anastasia handed the _real_ moonstone over, easily able to sense the potent magic imbued in the rock in his true form.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Klaus," the air of farewell in her voice as she turned to leave. He didn't want her to leave; every cell in his body urged him to delay her, to _keep her_. However, before he could come to a decision, she paused and turned to look at him from over her shoulder, her expression indecisive, "Trevor, he was a vampire that served you around five-hundred years ago, he told me about the time he found a drawing of me. He said it was _your_ drawing. I just, I want to know… _how_?" – " _How did you know to capture my face?_ " " _How_ _did_ _you_ _know I would cross your path back then?_ " " _Am I doppelgänger? If yes, did you know her?"_ " _How come I feel like I should know you, that you mean something to me…?_ " – Many desperate questions abridged into one word: _how_.

Blue-green orbs turned flinty, an icy quality to it. Turning his back on her, Klaus coldly stated, "Coincidence," the subtle demand for her to leave crystal clear.

Frowning, with a heavy heart, Anastasia stormed out of the apartment, deciding that, if she wanted answers, she was going to have to find them herself. As the door slammed behind her, it signified the end of the moonstone chapter; after months of thorough planning, Anastasia finally put Plan B to rest and prepared herself for the next chapter of her life.

* * *

 ** _Norway, 1400,_**

Three years had passed since John Holm departed to the Bright World and Ástriðr finally lost the will to live, a will spurred by sheer stubbornness and the pleas of her children, her four gems unable to lose their mother immediately after their father. For the sake of her children, Ástriðr fought against nature, forcing her soul to adapt just a little while longer without its other half. Her children needed her and Ástriðr never could refuse them anything, especially with grandchildren in the mix – a lethal combination.

But the years came and went, and the start of the 15th century marked Ástriðr's defeat.

As Ástriðr began to perish from heartbreak, her soul slowly leaving her body to join her soulmate, the banished princess found that she had been laid on her bed – always on her side, John's side of the bed left empty in commemoration – surrounded by her loved ones, her precious children, their respective spouses, and her beloved army of grandchildren.

A tiny hand clasped her bony frail one; her sapphire orbs, still sharp despite her age, sought its owner and her withered face crinkled into a smile at the almond-shaped orbs, an emerald green, the exact same shade as her mother, Queen Sigríðr, staring back at her with a healthy mixture of innocence and curiosity. "Annbjørg, what is it?" she managed to hoarsely inquire.

Four-year-old Annbjørg, the youngest and only daughter of her eldest, John Holm Jr.'s three children, curiously inquired, "Are you going to visit Farfar?" **(** ** _Farfar – paternal grandfather_** **)**

Many intakes of breath reverberated in the squalid, overcrowded room. John and his wife, Anja turned to scold their youngest for her insensitivity if it weren't for Ástriðr's jovial laughter. Tightening her grip on the tiny hand, Ástriðr joyfully exclaimed, "Oh, Annbjørg. My little Annie. You do very much remind me of myself when I was your age. According to your Oldefar, _my_ Far, I am the one responsible for most of the gray in his hair." Her twinkling eyes collided with John Jr.'s stormy grays, an exact replica of her dearly departed soulmate before flickering back to abnormally large emeralds. "I mourn the fact that I shan't be here to watch you grow, min elskede Sunnedatter." **(** ** _Oldefar – great-grandfather & Far – Father & min elskede Sunnedatter – my beloved Granddaughter/daughter of son_** **)**

"So, are you?" three-year-old Njål, the youngest son of her youngest, Sigríðr, probed, just as rebellious and as mischievous as his cousin. Sigríðr fondly rolled her eyes, resting her head in the crook of her husband, Njord's neck. Laughter in Ástriðr's eyes, she uttered an affirmative, a yearning in her voice that elicited poignancy for her children.

Her granddaughter Silje, the eldest child of her son Holger and his wife Reidun, who, at fourteen, was a proud romantic, giddily squealed, "Can you tell again the story of how you and Farfar met?"

No persuasion needed, Ástriðr licked her dry lips and began narrating her and John's tale, one that starred as her children and grandchildren's bedtime story – a family tradition.

" _He saw me coming, my John_. Oh yes, he did…" Ástriðr proceeded to speak of the Black Death that plagued Norway and the death of her friends that led to the depression and state of melancholia that consumed her. John Holm apparently, had recurring dreams of Ástriðr and kept an eye out for her until one day he saw her jump and didn't hesitate to follow, saving her from the watery depths. And the rest was history… upon laying eyes on John, _she knew_ ; John was _the one_ , _her one_ , the other half of her soul and, shortly afterwards, they wed. Their children followed, their precious gems: John Jr., fraternal twins Holger and Hilde, and lastly, Sigríðr, named after her beloved mother.

As her gravelly voice permeated the room, the congregation latching on to every word, her sharp sapphire orbs travelled between them, devouring their faces and committing them to memory: John Jr., his wife Anja, and their children, sixteen-year-old Amund, ten-year-old, Bård and Annbjørg; Holger and his wife, Reidun, and their children, Silje, eleven-year-old Simen and Sindre, nine-year-old Solfrid, and five-year-old Steinar; Hilde and her husband, Tollak, their children, thirteen-year-old Torgeir, eleven-year-old Torhild, eight-year-old Unn, five-year-old Varg, and two-year-old Ylva; Sigríðr and her husband, Njord, their horde of children, nine-year-old Kåre and Kari, seven-year-old Lauritz and Leiv, five-year-old Alva, Njål, and the latest members of their large family, three-months-old Bergliot and Brynhild. As her gaze stopped on each and every one of them, Ástriðr's pride intensified – _oh, if only John could see how their family had grown…_

She didn't sense the life leave her, didn't realize her last breath escape her, or even her soul float skywards as it left behind her corpse for her family to grieve and bury.

One minute, Ástriðr was elaborating the tale between two soulmates that found and lost one another, and the next thing the banished princess knew, she stood in the Bright World, her youthful visage restored and fully intact, her husk of an elderly woman left behind as an imprint on Earth. Sapphire orbs refocusing on her surroundings, they collided with the achingly familiar stormy gray orbs of John Holm, his youth as well, completely restored and looking exactly as he did the day she met him, _forty-five years ago_.

" _John_?!" she cried out in unadulterated joy.

A bright smile lit his face as he crossed the distance between them, " _Ástriðr_!"

The two souls reunited and once again, merged as one.

* * *

Night had fallen and Elena had been taken by Klaus, which was when Anastasia joined the others at the old witch house, curious to see if anyone made any headway in regards to keeping Elena human – a hopeless endeavor in her opinion. Many humans in transition hoped otherwise, for a loophole, _anything_ , only to eventually come to terms with the fact that if they wanted to survive the next day, vampirism was the only way. But _of course_ , it's _Elena_! Poor, precious Elena was and would always be, a special case scenario. A disgusting notion that turned Anastasia's stomach inside out, the double standards and the hypocrisy sickening her.

Taking a step into the creepy house and immediately, John, Jenna, Elijah, Lexi and Lee snapped their gaze onto her, the silent question vivid in their eyes. Dipping her head, Anastasia winked in a subtle affirmative before she scoped the dusty and musty room everyone seemed to have congregated in and she frowned, "Where's Caroline?" The question was initially directed at Mason until she mentally facepalmed, recalling their plan of locking him up nearby due to the full moon and therefore, her uncle figure was currently absent.

"Uh, Damon called a while back," Stefan awkwardly cut in; he couldn't stop fidgeting, concerned and anxious about Elena. He couldn't relax knowing that Elena was about to watch a horrific sacrifice take place and ultimately _die_ while he was safely ensconced with all her loved ones, just waiting it out until the opportune moment – it felt… _wrong_. But unfortunately, he _had_ to stick to the plan. "He's on his way. Caroline and Matt are holed up at Tyler's until the sun comes up."

Meeting depths of forest greens, the blonde cocked her head in confusion, mouthing the name before blurting it out, " _Matt_?" Apparently, Damon gave a hastily summarized explanation to Stefan, who subsequently relayed it to the others when _they too_ voiced their shock at the busboy's inclusion. Lips pursed, Stefan nodded, "Yeah, from what I managed to understand, Matt was on vervain when he had Caroline compel him to forget…" He trailed off at the palpable fury bubbling on the blonde's features.

"We'll take care of that later, Sunshine," John had approached her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, a knowing glint in his eyes. He too, must have arrived at the same conclusion as her when he first found out – when Matt disappeared after Caroline confided in him, he had blabbed to the Sheriff, who had him on vervain and convinced him to act as her mole. Smiling weakly, Anastasia planted a kiss on his cheek.

Noticing Elijah's attempt to capture eye contact, Anastasia firmly met his gaze. He gave her a pointed look and walked out, prompting her to obediently follow. His back was to her, hands clasped behind his back, eyes fixated on the horizon, and she waited. "I admit, I had a few doubts when you left to confront Klaus," his voice a mere murmur, he suppressed the urge to gauge her expression in his attempt to appear neutral.

"I know. I still have trouble with the _why_ part though," she slowly responded, taking the necessary steps until she stood right beside him, their shoulders a hairsbreadth from touching. Astute sapphires calculatingly studied his face, his impassive mask tightly locking his emotions away. Exhaling softly, he turned a fraction to meet his gaze, hazel-brown orbs unable to conceal the spark of sorrow and guilt that flashed past, "Niklaus didn't tell you?"

Anastasia glowered. "Tell me _what_?" Instead of offering a response, an _explanation_ , he stubbornly maintained his silence, prompting Anastasia to clump a ball of hair in her clenched fists in a sign of pure aggravation. "What's with all the secrecy? What's so _bad_ that you're adamant I stay in the dark?" _Silence_. "You know _what_! I had to fight with myself, Elijah. I had to _literally force myself_ to leave Klaus this afternoon when _all I wanted_ to do was _save him_!" That elicited a stark reaction from the composed Original, his jaw slightly agape and eyes boring into her intently with knowledge and pity and…was that _fear?_ "But I didn't!" she hissed, reassuring him, a barely audible sigh of relief escaping him. "I think I deserve to know _why_ I'm feeling that way, why _I care_ about what happens to that, that _mo_ -him!" she swallowed thickly, inherently incapable of insulting Klaus.

"If only I could provide you with the answers to which you seek," he sadly uttered after a long beat of silence which was spent processing her confession, not a single word surprising him. Elijah could have sworn that, as those pools of sapphires glared at him, they hardened into shards of ice, her gaze _literally_ turning glacier. " _Can't_ or _won't_?" she snapped, crossly folding her arms and turning to leave, unable to stand being around him at that moment.

His cryptic response had her indignant rage melt into confusion. "I'm afraid it is both. I _will not_ tell you because I _cannot_ …" She arched an eyebrow, hoping it would be enough to will an elucidation out of him, but instead, Elijah changed the topic, "As a token of my apology, I shall confide in you an important factor about your father, Anastasia."

And that was how Anastasia found herself storming over to John, cornering him with a slew of angry demands. "What were you thinking?! Why? What possessed you to do this? _What_?"

"Elijah told you," he sighed morosely. He should have known; somehow, Anastasia managed to crawl her way into the Original's heart and take residence there. Elijah and Anastasia shared a bond, a platonic one – _thank God!_ – therefore John knew that Elijah would be the one to cave and not Bonnie or Jeremy – having kept Jenna, Lexi and Lee in the dark, knowing that they, like Elijah, would have a hard time accepting his decision and run to Anastasia to change his mind, something the blonde would have excelled in as John could _never_ refuse her _anything_ …he never could. He reached out to her, "Ana, there's no other way-"

Shrugging his hand off her shoulder, Anastasia ground her teeth together, " _YES_ , there _is_! Screw Elena, Dad. _Screw. Her_! We already know she's coming back, albeit as a vampire, but she'll still be alive. Make Bonnie reverse it!"

"I love you, Sunshine," he tearfully proclaimed. "And despite everything, Elena _is_ my daughter, my blood, just like you. I love her and I refuse to let her become the one thing I've spent my life protecting the both of you against. I have the chance to spare her from the pain of that life, I _have to_ take it. When you are a parent, you'll understand, Sunshine."

Roughly wiping the incessant rivulet of tears that wouldn't stop cascading down her bronze face, the blonde screamed, fighting tooth and nail to prevent her father, the only parent she had left, from making an _enormous_ mistake. "You don't get it, do you? Dad, whether it's tomorrow, or next month, a year, or even two years from now, Elena _will_ eventually become a vampire! As long as she hangs around Stefan and Damon, as long as _Damon_ 's in her life, he won't let her die, and if he has to force his blood down her throat again to keep her from dying sometime in the future, _he will_ , and gladly. You're just delaying the inevitable. You're throwing your life away! _Please, don't do this_! This is me, your daughter, _begging_ you."

He squinted in an effort to repress the tears from escaping and looked away, the veracity of her words hitting him like a punch to the gut. Everything Anastasia said, he already processed them before demanding Bonnie to cast the spell; he only hoped that Jenna would be enough to severe Elena's ties with the Salvatores and keep her away from that certain path. He had to believe. While she never acted it, Elena _was_ his daughter and it was his duty to protect her.

"I'm sorry. I hope one day you'll understand why I have to do this," he whispered, placing a lingering kiss on her forehead before walking away, leaving the blonde to collapse on the dingy floorboards, bury her tearstained face in her thighs and cry her heart out at the impending loss of the last parent she had left.

She didn't know how long she stayed there, how much time had passed; too paralyzed by grief and the death looming closer on the horizon, after _all_ her planning, strategizing an ironclad plan _for months_ that would keep her loved ones safe from spontaneous consequences and probable revenge fantasies that Elena burdened them with just by _existing_ , for being born a doppelgänger, and for toying with and stringing along two vampire brothers – one of which was incredibly volatile and the other with an addiction to blood that transforms him into a Ripper with one sip – that had baggage and a plethora of enemies. It couldn't end this way. It was a bittersweet ending, her father, Dear John, sacrificing his life for Elena's, a girl undeserving, a girl who had yet to even grudgingly accept the fact that John was her father.

Suddenly, a gust of wind hit her, evoking an epiphany. Phantom hands wrapped around her, infusing her with unnatural calm and prompting her to lift her head and slowly gather herself, shooting up to her feet. Red-rimmed eyes stared ahead, shoulders squared and she confidently walked onward…

 _She knew what to do._

* * *

Daylight…

The ritual had come to pass; Damon arrived not long ago with a dead Elena in his arms, a sullen Stefan and enraged Bonnie not far behind and with the trio's arrival, they brought upon devastating news. It wasn't the fact Klaus used Jules as the werewolf sacrifice – _good riddance in Anastasia's opinion_ – and some random woman recently transitioned into a vampire, but Elijah's betrayal. Just like Anastasia had predicted and informed Elijah of weeks ago, Klaus _hadn't_ buried their siblings at sea and that confession was all it took for Elijah to discard the plan to kill Klaus, turn his back on them and whisk the hybrid away.

Truthfully, Anastasia breathed a subtle breath of relief at that revelation. For some confounding reason that _rankled_ , the blonde _needed_ Klaus alive, the mere thought of him dying hurt _so much_. Existing in a world without Klaus was tantamount to torture, a perplexing notion since Anastasia recently learned about his existence.

From afar – Anastasia practically glued to John's side – father and daughter observed as Jeremy, Stefan, Damon, Jenna, Alaric and Bonnie crowded around Elena's still form. They watched and waited until _finally_ , chocolate brown orbs snapped open and she took her first gasp of life, shooting upwards and immediately getting swallowed in Jeremy and Jenna's embrace.

A sad smile pulled at John's lips and he reached for Anastasia's hand. Grabbing it, their fingers tightly interlaced, John tore his gaze from the heartwarming sight, his eyes flickering to the only source of sunshine in his life, moisture accumulating in his eyes at the realization that Anastasia had eyes only for him, identical orbs hungrily devouring him, committing every single feature, every single flaw, to memory. He parted his lips, and emitted a feeble ' _love you_ ' before he took his last breath. His legs gave out, but before he could collapse harshly onto the ground, Anastasia was there, both arms extended, catching him and steadying him before she reverently laid him on the ground, tears pooling in her expressive eyes and falling down her face as she softly, _lovingly_ , rearranged his lifeless head onto her lap, trembling hands stroking his sharp cheekbones.

"I'm sorry…" she trailed off, eyes locked intensely on her father's peaceful face, ignoring the commotion from behind, especially Lexi and Lee, both of whom had suddenly realized something was _very wrong_ and began to approach them.

 ** _Flashback: A few hours back;_**

 _"_ _We need to talk," belying her bloodshot, puffy eyes and tearstained face, Anastasia radiated calm, her stance composed as she cornered Bonnie, her tone hard, unwilling to take no for an answer._

 _Sighing, Bonnie, her face the perfect picture of guilt, looked away, unable to hold eye contact with the blonde, "You know."_

 _"_ _That my Dad's willing to sacrifice his life for Elena," she venomously spat out. "And that you were the one to go along with his suicide plan. Yeah, Bonnie, I know."_

 _At the blonde's tone and the obvious blame directed at her, Bonnie glared back, rediscovering her backbone, "He wouldn't take no for an answer, Ana! I tried to convince him otherwise. Jer and I tried. I didn't sugarcoat anything. I laid the truth out and-"_

 _"_ _Well you didn't try hard enough!" Anastasia screamed, both hands in the air and clenched into fists. "You could have just walked away. You're as stubborn as a damn mule, Bonnie, you could have refused! Problem is, you didn't want to. You were grateful that Elena would come back human with John's death. Because it's_ Elena _. It's_ always _Elena! As far as I'm concerned, his blood is on_ your _hands. You're the one that'll kill him. So much for being Glenda the Good Witch, huh?" she sarcastically sneered, glaring at her without mercy and taking pleasure in watching the witch's dark complexion pale._

 _Biting her lower lip, Bonnie shook her head, but before she could come up with another "It's Elena" excuse to justify her deplorable actions, to justify_ another _life lost, Anastasia cut in, "Funny how you're slowly killing off my loved ones. Jeremy nearly died to save your pathetic life which ended with Ezra sacrificing his life for Jeremy's. That's on you!" A small part of Anastasia knew she was channeling all her rage onto Bonnie… while a part of her_ did _blame Bonnie for putting Jeremy's life in danger and for Ezra's death, a greater part blamed herself. "And now you want to take my father, my Dad, away from me?" Unable to listen to Anastasia's harsh words, Bonnie attempted to leave, but Anastasia blocked her way, stepping in front of her and disregarding her personal space. "You owe me, Bonnie Bennett."_

 _Wringing her wrists, Bonnie stared at her once upon a time best friend with sadness in her hazel-green eyes, "There's nothing I can do, Ana. The spell's complete. I bound John's life force to Elena. I can't undo it and even if I could, I wouldn't. It was John's choice!"_

 _"_ _Save me the righteousness, Bonnie! You only care about Elena. Not John! So shove your empty apologies," she snapped, her astringent words hitting Bonnie like crudely carved daggers in her gut and she flinched. "You. Owe. Me! You want my forgiveness? You want to make it up to me for Ezra's death then you'll do this for me."_

 _"_ _Do what!?" Bonnie huffed out, confused and slightly terrified by the desperation, terrified at the lengths Anastasia would go through and what she'd have her do._

 _Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Anastasia fixated her imploring gaze on a pair of hazel-greens, her tone ringing with determination, "I want you to do the spell again. Bind my life force to John's."_

Confused sapphires snapped open as he took a lungful of fresh air, the life having returned to him. He stared, bemused, at the bittersweet yet genuinely happy smile on his daughter's face and attempted to lift his head from her lap. "Anastasia… how, what-" his blood ran cold, a shiver running down his spine. " _What did you do_?!" he gasped, fearing her response.

Yet it did not come.

Sparing him one last smile, Anastasia exhaled her last breath; the entire time, from the moment John's body hit the ground, her soul had been slowly departing her body as it fed life into John's, her life force flowing through him and restoring him to life.

Her head lolled lifelessly against the ground as her limp body fell backward onto the grass, like a marionette with its strings cut off. Glassy sapphires stared blankly at the morning sky, unseeing and completely devoid of life.

" _No_! ANASTASIA, NO! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" John roared, desperation hugging every word, his voice reeking with potent fear. Lexi and Lee flashed before them, only to gasp aloud at the lack of heartbeat thundering against the vivacious blonde's ribcage. " _No_ …"

Anastasia Gilbert was dead.

 **A/N:** **Whew! Finally! After being absent for so long, here you go, a long chappie as an apology!**

 **This chapter had been a long time coming, an exciting plot-twist I had planned since I started this story! XD**

 **(1) This chapter was very important and tough to write because it's the first time Anastasia and Klaus meet when he's in his actual body. Did you like it? I tried to make their meeting realistic and not all love at first sight, OMG *swoon* LOL! I hope you all understood the references I put up in that confrontation. In case anyone forgot, it's from the Chapter where Anastasia met Gloria Chapter 25. (2) Some of you might be annoyed at the cryptic responses Elijah and Klaus offer Anastasia, but she won't be getting her answers until Season 3, the middle at least. (3) About Katherine; some might be understandably pissed off in regards to her fear of Anastasia, a 'mortal'. Truth is, everyone has someone they're scared of. Katherine is terrified of Klaus and even Elijah at some point in Canon. To Katherine, Anastasia is an anomaly, untouchable, and the only way she could hurt her is by threatening and killing her loved ones. I do promise that big bad Katherine will make a comeback. I have many plans for her. (4) To all that begged me to find a way to let John live, there you have it! It has always been the plan, BTW. I wasn't going to kill him. In this story, John Gilbert plays a MAJOR role, one that nobody will see coming and one that hasn't been done before. (5) Also, I received a review a while back from a Guest and from** **RomanceAddict95** **regarding Anastasia's attitude, the latter not appreciating my bashing on Elena. This** ** _is_** **an Elena bashing story, I am sorry… if you prefer Elena portrayed in a good light I have many other stories up where Elena is awesome. That's all I can say. However, Anastasia isn't without flaws, she isn't perfect, and yes, she does have a tendency to be a hypocrite. Anastasia isn't some righteous, paragon of goodness Mary-Sue character and when it comes to protecting her loved ones she is a huge hypocrite… so yeah. (6) And just to clarify something: Anastasia IS dead.** ** _Dead_** **, dead. How the story proceeds, you'll have to wait and see, I have a major plot-twister coming up that'll blow your minds away. See next chapter ;)**

 **Next chapter will be the LAST one for Season 2, and I will have it out in a week, two tops as I'm excited for Season 3 where Klaus will be starring as a main character! ;)**

 **R &R.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Anastasia Gilbert – Petra Cubonova.**

 **Chapter 39:**

 ** _John;_**

 _Dad..._

 _I have two apologies to make: one, I'm sorry for stealing your thunder, and two, if my attempt at levity didn't bring a smile onto your face, albeit a reluctant one, then I'm sorry, but you know me, always one to induce humor and break tension and I cannot bear to be the one responsible for your misery. And for that, I will_ _ **not**_ _apologize. I can't._ _ **Won't**_ _! I will not say sorry for sacrificing my life so you can live yours. You're my_ _ **father**_ _. You would gladly die for your daughters, so it shouldn't come as a surprise that your daughter did the same for you._

 _They say a father should never have to bury their child and I made you do that. I am playing a major role in your grief but I want you to_ _ **use it**_ _. Channel that grief into making our family safe; take strength from my unwavering love and let it act as a warm blanket, guiding you, giving you strength, helping you wake up every day. I trust Jenna and Jeremy's lives in_ _ **your**_ _hands and yours alone because, at the end of the day, some might see you as the bad guy, the asshole, but you get things done and you kept us safe._

 _I've never admitted this to anyone but Caroline before but… Grayson and Miranda, while I loved them and I know they loved me, they failed to make me feel special, I always felt that, their love for me_ _ **wasn't**_ _as unconditional as their love for Elena – I never shook off the feeling of being second best to Elena in my supposed-parents' eyes. Knowing what I know now, about the things that go bump in the night and of Elena being a doppelgänger, I now understand. They cherished her, spoiled her, favored her out of all three of their children because they've always known about her fate to be sacrificed for a ridiculous rock. And I know that that information came from you. Yet…you treated me as though I hung the stars and the moon. You once told me that my nickname stemmed from the fact that I brought light into your life, but the truth is, you brought light into_ _ **my**_ _life, Dad. Knowing of my imminent death, I won't feel guilt or a smidge of ungratefulness for admitting this, but I wish_ _ **you**_ _had been the one to raise me, and I can't help but mourn,_ _ **regret**_ _, the time lost that we spent apart, me remaining ignoring of my your true identity._

 _Don't blame Bonnie. I exploited her guilt. I forced her to bind my life-force to yours. She respected your choice… you expected me to respect yours. Now it's your turn. Accept_ _ **my**_ _choice. I don't regret it, and neither should you. Elena robbed me of my parents; Isobel died in her attempt to locate Klaus and protect Elena in her own twisted way and…she died for it. The thought of_ _ **another parent**_ _, the last one I had left,_ _ **you**_ _, my Dear Uncle John who gifted me with the best present I can ask for – you as my father… the thought of you dying for Elena, of Elena being responsible for the death of the last parent I had…it was pure agony. I already resent her, your death would have me loathe her._

 _To risk sounding manipulative, I sacrificed my life for yours so that you could live. Please, don't waste that and do another selfless act by binding your life to Elena's_ _ **again**_ _. Remember the argument I made – one day, sooner or later, Elena_ _ **will**_ _become a vampire. It's inevitable and whoever thinks otherwise is kidding themselves. It's bound to happen. My sacrifice, it's my sure-fire way of preventing you from ever sacrificing your life for hers. Because I died for_ _ **you**_ _not_ _ **Elena**_ _. Don't waste it… and please, don't be mad at me. I did this because I love you in ways that words cannot describe. You're my_ _ **father**_ _and I, your daughter, who loves you more than life itself and always looked up to you since diapers!_

 _This goodbye letter was supposed to be short but…who knew saying goodbye would be so damn hard! But I need to end this, so here's my last words to you:_ _ **I love you, Dad**_ _. So,_ _ **so**_ _much! Live for me. Every morning, when you look at the sun, remember me with fondness, don't stay grieving me for long. Pull yourself together and protect my,_ _ **our**_ _, loved ones, because I died doing just that. Don't burn the world for Elena and label everyone else as collateral, Elena has the Salvatores for that. I want you to be the balance Mystic Falls and our family needs. And, as ridiculous as this may sound to you, I trust Klaus to protect you and not just because of our binding contract. Trust in_ _ **my trust**_ _._

 _I love you. Goodbye;_

 _Your Sunshine._

And he did just as instructed; the morning of Anastasia's funeral, John sat on the porch for hours, staring skyward at the blinding sun. He expected everything to be as grey and foggy as his emotions, the air surrounding him cold and damp. But, the disparities between his mood and nature's were profound; the birds still sang and the flowers still bloomed; the sun shone brilliantly and the virescent color of the spring day under its glare was suspiciously bright and cheerful, engulfing him in warmth, and for a moment, John imagined Anastasia's phantom arms wrapped tight around him, _giving him strength_.

Unbidden, a smile materialized on his face and tears cascaded down his cheeks as he mourned his daughter – _the light of his life_.

 ** _Caroline;_**

 _You didn't just fill in the role of my best friend, Care-Bear, but of my twin. Elena always had her suspicions and for that reason, she alienated you and treated Bonnie better. But you already knew that._

 _Something I always loved about you, silence, when it came to us, always spoke louder than words. We weren't just constantly mistaken as twin sisters, our personalities were alike and as fate would have it, we were always on the same wavelength, like our souls were linked. You_ _ **are**_ _and_ _ **always will be**_ _, even in death, my_ _ **soul sister**_ _, Caroline. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told John: Think of me and smile; grieve me and move on; and please, for a moment there, ignore how hypocritical I sound to you as you read this, when you remember me, remember our good moments, remember me with fondness, imagine my laughter and laugh along with me. Even in death, I'll be right there by your side, Care._ _ **I promise**_ _._

 _It's been a running joke between us since the sandbox: Not even death can keep us separated for long. I'm gonna hound you in the afterlife and keep a vigilant watch on your skinny ass, Caroline Forbes, best friend extraordinaire._

 _You are beautiful, inside and out. Even as a vampire, you remained pure of heart and I am so,_ _ **so**_ _proud of you. You have a silent strength about you, an optimism that gives hope to even the most hopeless of individuals. You never, not even once, abused your newfound superior strength and superpowers and…as death looms closer, I'm telling you a secret, one I want_ _ **you**_ _to take strength and confidence from: You were meant to be a vampire, Caroline Forbes. I see it with such startling clarity. Becoming a vampire matured you and allowed you to see the world in a different light. I'm telling you this because I won't be there to hold your hand and speak on your behalf and defend you when you confront your mother. Yes, she knows about you, but…if she calls you a monster, or claims you no longer are her daughter, that her daughter is dead, I want you to remember my words and ignore her. Because you are amazing, Caroline Forbes and I've never, not once, lied to you. So trust me!_

 _I need two favors from you, Care-Bear. I'd like you to take care of John for me. I'm trusting you with my father, because I know you, like myself, have always loved him and been fond of him, never looking at him like the townspeople, Elena, Bonnie and even Matt, did, or your own mother. You've always been able to look right through his asshole façade. So, please, for me, take care of my Dad, don't let him mourn me forever. Help him heal and move on. Also, I want you to finish our Bucket List without me; every time you cross a number out, imagine me there with you, enjoying every step, okay?_

 _I love you;_

 _Your Soul Sister._

Letters that comprised of Anastasia's goodbyes were distributed and Jeremy, Jenna, Mason, Lexi, Lee and Stefan struggled to hold back their grief as her parting words reverberated in the recess of their minds, tears flowing steadily down their immobile faces, their insides bruised and numbed, feeling utterly empty as they silently walked behind the mahogany coffin, unwilling to acknowledge the finality of Anastasia Gilbert's death, a girl they all believed, despite her modelesque stature, to be an indomitable force of nature, one to be reckoned with.

And with that realization, denial melted away to be replaced with an unbearable acknowledgement, that they would _never_ look upon her face again or feel her embrace, see the warmth and the fire in her eyes, be surrounded by her love and feel their worthiness at being placed under her fierce protection…

 ** _Bonnie;_**

 _Once upon a time, I considered you to be one of my best friends. Out of respect to our childhood and to your grandmother who I greatly respected and deeply admired, I couldn't allow our parting to be on a bad note…_

 _The truth is, Ezra's death isn't your fault. Not completely. My grief and fury and_ _ **guilt**_ _was so profound, I unfairly channeled all my emotions into blame and it was easier to direct it all toward you. The truth is…Katherine never had possession of the real moonstone, Bonnie. All this time, that accursed rock kept bouncing from one person to another and none of you – except Jonas and Luka Martin, who in turn, informed Elijah – realized it was a fake. Right from the very beginning, Mason handed over the moonstone, trusting it in my possession, and I had a friend of mine, a witch, make a convincing copy imbued with a convincing replica of its magic._

 _I'm not sorry for my deception because in the end, the plan I had in motion turned out to be a success. But it came at a cost, Ezra. He died because of my secret and my inability to share. I keep thinking of the what if's… what if I told you the truth, Ezra would be alive, but… then at what cost? You decided to put your faith in Damon and his determination to protect Elena at all costs. I wasn't. I don't trust Damon, not with anyone's life and certainly not my loved ones._

 _I leave you this letter in hopes that you will release your guilt. Ezra's death is on me, not you. You earned my forgiveness the moment you respected my decision and bound my life-force to John's, sparing me the loss of yet another parent. So, thank you, Bon-Bon._

 _Take my word for it, and I hope you_ _ **listen to me**_ _. I know Elena is your best friend, but you need to knock out that damn lack of self-preservation you have going on and stop being so self-sacrificing. Your Grams once told me that Bennett Witches descend from a woman, a revered witch, of great power, that you have a powerful and bloody history and that, to all witches out there, Bennett is a line of_ _ **royalty**_ _. Don't tarnish the Bennett reputation, Bonnie. Stop being so judgmental and rid yourself of that ridiculous belief that vampires are nothing but abominations. Humans and witches are no better…_

 _Whether you take my words, my_ _ **advice**_ _, into consideration is completely up to you._

 _Goodbye Bon-Bon and Thank You._

The fact that other witches looked upon her family as royalty was news to Bonnie and she couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed of herself. All this time, she resolutely denied her roots and fought hard to maintain a veneer of normalcy – " _I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?_ " – disrespecting her ancestors in the process and… the only reason she made a small albeit, grudging attempt to begin honing the magic coursing through her veins was only once Elena's life was discovered to be in danger. That Anastasia knew more about her family, magic and its intricacies, and the laws, was a bitter pill to swallow – the vivacious blonde who smiled as radiantly as the sun and who now lay ensconced in a coffin, her body cold and forever frozen, she took the time to learn all that she could, taking lessons from her Grams when it should have been Bonnie who approached her all along instead of calling her a drunken loon.

Her Grams who died because of Damon's infatuation with Katherine Pierce and the threat he posed to the town if they didn't abide and open the Tomb. And look at her…Bonnie joined forces with the one responsible for her Grams' death to protect her best friend when she should have opposed him alongside Anastasia in an effort to keep everyone alive.

Bonnie Bennett truly felt like the Black Sheep of the Bennett Family…

 ** _Elena;_**

 _This is going to be short and to the point, so forgive me if I don't take your feelings into account._

 _I didn't die for you._

 _I sacrificed my life for John,_ _ **our father**_ _. I couldn't just stand there and watch him sacrifice his life for your ungrateful behind because, at the end of the day, I know that one day you will become a vampire. Stringing the Salvatore brothers along, it's inevitable._

 _You're probably wondering why I'm so cold towards you? Well, it's probably because your selfishness killed our parents. Your existence had Isobel murdered. But mostly, I was hit with a sudden epiphany when Elijah enlightened me to the fact that you hadn't listed me as one of your loved ones to protect._

 _Elena Gilbert, my twin sister, she died on May 23_ _rd_ _, 2009, the night the car drove off Wickery Bridge with our adoptive parents. That summer, I wasn't just mourning Grayson and Miranda, but_ _ **you**_ _. It's like, the Elena I knew, my selfless and compassionate twin died and some stranger took control of her body, wearing her face and living in her room._

 _Somewhere along the way, I realized you aren't my sister. The Elena I loved to death was gone and you some imposter in her place…_

That letter, those _cutting_ words hurt Elena more than Anastasia's death did.

Anastasia's funeral was all black clothes and paling faces, every one of them sporting puffed red eyes, and John Gilbert watched as the casket lowered into the grave through tearstained eyes, signaling the finality of the luciferous blonde's life.

Once lowered completely, the pain hit John, doubling him over, his body racked with sobs as he cried for Anastasia, desperately calling out her name as though he hoped she would hear him and emerge out of nowhere with a warm smile and twinkling eyes. And, as Lee and Caroline approached to offer the grieving father comfort, Jenna and Jeremy were comforted by Mason and Matt while Elena buried her face in the crook of Stefan's neck with Damon silently observing in the background, torn, his emotions warring against each other, a tearful Lexi separated herself from the horde of mourners, determinedly closing the distance between herself and an immaculately dressed figure who stood under a large tree, shrouded by its shadows, to hand over a letter.

 ** _Elijah;_**

 _Despite having known you for two months, I've gotten really good at reading you. I'm going to be blunt here… for some confounding reason, I'm hit by this_ _ **feeling**_ _that you wanted me to die and that, my death, is a comfort to you. You knew that once my father's plan came to light, I would have done everything within my power to save him and you knew, with a thousand years of knowledge, that to save my father's soul, I had to feed him my life-force to recharge his life._

 _I also know that you could have given me the elixir meant for the doppelgänger, but you didn't. And I didn't ask you to. Perhaps my resurrection would have made my sacrifice defunct…perhaps the intent of me dying permanently is what caused the spell to succeed and resurrect my father, I don't know. What I do know however, what my instincts are_ _ **telling me**_ _, is that you spared me from suffering through a fate worse than death._

 _And it all comes down to Klaus. You and him are keeping something from me. Like you said, I'm smarter than I look… I've always been underestimated and yet you finally saw through me, recognizing my brilliant mind and affinity to strategy and manipulation. It's funny how when you're on your deathbed, everything starts to make sense._

 _Klaus and I are linked somehow. The mere thought of Klaus dying was the worst form of torture for me… and that terrifies me. But what frightened me the most, was not knowing why. Neither you nor Klaus were willing to share, and so, left to my own devices, I deduced a shaky conjecture… and that is Klaus and I are linked. You took comfort in my imminent death because I wouldn't survive the pain and torment and utter agony of living in a world where Klaus no longer existed. Am I right?_

 _But Elijah, you miscalculated; you didn't take a matter of importance into account. You were blind to a glaring fact I easily saw with startling clarity: you may believe Klaus to be a monster, but he isn't. You believe he tossed your siblings' daggered bodies at sea, but he didn't. You were confident that you'd be able to kill Klaus and end his reign once and for all, but you won't._

 _There's a saying I've always been fond of, which I think applies to your brother: "Even the Devil was once an Angel."_

 _You have such a low opinion of Klaus, of_ _ **your brother**_ _. I never did. Nobody's truly evil, Elijah._

 _Because of Damon, the Elixir is useless. Which brings us to the inevitable – my death. Take care, Elijah, I may not know why or how, but now you have your brother to look out for, because I know it,_ _ **I feel it**_ _, my death shall be agonizing for him. But he's a powerful immortal, unlike me, I'm certain he'll survive._

 _This is my Goodbye Elijah. Rest assured, I don't blame you for your inability to kill Klaus, the opposite actually, I'm grateful to you for sparing him, even if I don't know why – which, as you know, is infuriating me. Hopefully in death, I shall be privy to the_ _ **why's**_ _that has been haunting me since the day I met you._

 _Your Loyal Friend, Anastasia Gilbert._

Tucking the heartfelt letter in his breast pocket, hazel-brown orbs chanced one last glance at the heart-wrenching scene that lay before him before departing Mystic Falls Cemetery. Anastasia's deduction was accurate, not that he had any doubts; Klaus _did_ feel her soul depart into the afterlife. Not that he knew the reason.

It was so sudden. One minute Klaus, in wolf form, had been running exuberantly, reveling in the feeling of wholeness and of his success after a thousand years, and the next, his brother abruptly halted and emitted a keening howl that had his hair stand on end, letting Elijah know that Anastasia Gilbert was dead. Klaus on the other hand, didn't. Oh, he felt the excruciating agony, a torment like no other, a pain so unbearable he began to claw his maw in confusion and distress, but Klaus was ignorant to the reason why and knowing his brother and his incessant denials, he chalked it up to being an aftereffect of his successful transformation and breaking of the curse.

Elijah closed his eyes and inwardly begged for forgiveness, for he had cursed his younger brother to a life of eternal torment.

* * *

Standing in the kitchen, her back flush against the island, Jenna exhaled a weary breath at the disturbance and allowed her hazel orbs to glare at the ceiling as though it had personally offended her. She _just_ buried her vibrant niece, Jenna didn't have the time or energy for Elena's nonsensical complaints. A family meeting was required, of that, Jenna was absolutely certain, lifting her hand to rub circles on her temple in an attempt to drown out Elena's indignant whinging, to no avail.

Needing comfort food, Jenna grabbed the latch of the freezer and pulled it open with more force than necessary. Her eyes locked on a tub of Anastasia's favorite ice cream that she had been saving for once the ritual reached fruition as a celebratory snack, and tears began to form, burning her eyes and prompting her to slam the freezer shut, her appetite gone.

All Jenna wanted to do was barricade herself in her bedroom, curl into her bed, bury herself under the mattress and bawl her heart out, ignoring the outside world and succumbing to her all-encompassing grief. Elena's persistent complaints apparently succeeded in trying Jeremy's patience, his irritated retorts resonating across the living room and making it harder for Jenna to drown out, which brought her to a glaring realization: Anastasia was the glue that held their fractured family together; Anastasia had her way of controlling Elena and keeping her in line, especially when something that pertained to the supernatural came knocking on their door; she had a knack for coaxing Jeremy out of his shell and could read him like the back of her hand, knowing when to give him space and when to invade it; the blonde ensured she was kept in the loop and made John more tolerable, allowing an amicable relationship to formulate between them, a feat Jenna believed to be impossible after their brief dalliance during university.

Anastasia was their rock and now – not even a day after her death; not even an hour after they buried her – their dwindling family was already beginning to fall apart at the seams

That was when the sudden epiphany slammed into Jenna like a freight train, instantly snapping her out of her grief and halting the flow of tears. Almost like in a trance, Jenna's hand reached into her pocket to clench around Anastasia's letter that she chose to carry around everywhere since receiving it, the blonde's words of inspiration revolving in the recess of her mind, allowing her to draw strength from it. It was now _Jenna's_ responsibility to keep their family together; now that she knew of the various supernatural creatures roaming throughout the picturesque town of Mystic Falls, it was Jenna's turn to lay down the law and keep her family afloat. After Grayson and Miranda's death, despite Anastasia's descent to alcoholism and partying, she provided them with sufficient strength; then, _surprisingly_ , it was John who joined the blonde in her crusade to enlighten Jenna in all things that go bump at night and ensure she was kept well-informed. But now, with John was drowning in grief at the loss of his daughter, it was up to Jenna to _give him_ strength.

The renewed sense of purpose was a balm and, squaring her shoulders, Jenna stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room to assess what all the commotion was about. "What is going on here?!" she demanded in a no-nonsense tone, her eyes flickering between the occupants of the room. Elena and Jeremy stood toe-to-toe, their faces flushed red and contorted in anger; the former had curled her fingers into fists, both of them pressed against her sides while the latter had an animated fist in the air as though emphasizing his point. Hazel orbs flicked towards the front door that had been left ajar and comprehension dawned on her at the sight of the two vampires standing before the threshold, the invisible barrier keeping them from entering. "Stefan, Damon," she coldly acknowledged them with a curt dip of her head, folding her arms across her chest. "You have no business here, especially you, Damon! It's best you leave. _Now_!" When they stubbornly remained rooted in place, she snarled, "I won't repeat myself! Leave now before things get ugly."

It was like _talking to a wall_. Instead of leaving, the vampire brothers turned to Elena as though _she_ were in charge. Before Jenna could vocalize her rage, Elena snapped, "Why can't they enter? Ana's dead! An invitation is no longer required!" Like a petulant child, she stomped her foot and glared at her aunt.

Elena's callous words and her complete nonchalance towards her twin sister's death, _her sacrifice_ , consumed Jenna with such intoxicating rage she felt fire lacing her veins and creeping up her spine, and the next thing she knew, her hand cracked across the brunette's face, snapping it back with the force of her blow, the loud clap of skin on skin echoing in the room. Staggering backwards, Elena let out a startled gasp of pain, clutching her face, her eyes wide and watering. In fact, everyone was staring at Jenna as though they were looking at her for the first time, shocked by the usually laidback and carefree woman's quite violent reaction, though Jeremy appeared slightly appeased as he shifted to stand closer to his aunt.

"How _dare_ you!" Jenna spat out, glaring at Elena in profound disappointment. Furious hazel orbs not detaching from Elena's form, she addressed the brothers, her tone acerbic, "This is a family matter. _Leave_! My previous rules still stand. The deed to the house is now under _my_ name and you are _not_ permitted entry." Sensing they couldn't win the argument, especially not in Jenna's current stand-offish state, the Salvatores reluctantly flashed away, abandoning the tensed atmosphere. Exhaling roughly, Jenna finally took notice of John's unusual absence, "Where's John?"

Clearing his throat, Jeremy pointedly glared at his sister. "He, uh, he walked off halfway through Elena's bitching. He's, er, he holed himself up in A-Ana's room," he managed to choke out, a sob lodged in his throat at his deceased sister's name.

Despite Anastasia stating her forgiveness in the letter she left for him, Jeremy couldn't forgive himself for his deplorable treatment of her; Anastasia dying had been a harsh wake-up call, forcing him to see his behavior in a different perspective. While he was falling in love with Bonnie, he realized that ever since he started dating her, he turned a blind-eye towards his surroundings, unable to focus on anything but protecting Elena from Klaus and Elijah, despite the latter having been a friend to Anastasia and even his aunt and vampire-hating uncle. Jeremy was _ashamed_ of himself and what hurt most, was the startling truth of it being too late to make amends, to beg his favorite sister for forgiveness; he spent her last days arguing with her and treating her like _she_ was the enemy when all along, she was the only person with the ability to see the bigger picture, the only one with an ironclad plan to keep them all safe.

Blinking away her tears, Jenna nodded stiffly and softly called for John. The mourning father joined them looking worse for wear; bright sapphire eyes that were achingly identical to Anastasia's were bloodshot, dark circles under them, his face ashen and spattered with pink spots, and his sandy blonde hair was in disarray. But despite his appearance, he pinned Jeremy and Elena with a stern gaze, and Jeremy came to the realization that his aunt and uncle – the most unlikely allies – had come to an agreement and that whatever they had to say had been planned ahead, most probably before Anastasia's funeral.

Not bothering to beat around the bush, Jenna locked eyes with Elena's still wounded ones and bluntly stated, "I've transferred Elena's guardianship to John-" She abruptly raised a hand, halting Elena's predictable interruption, the brunette's lips having instantly parted in indignation. "This is not up to discussion, Elena! It's already been done. I've come to face the fact that you _don't_ respect me, Elena. Not as your aunt, not as your guardian, not even as a confidante. You blatantly disregarded me, undermined my rules, took advantage of my leniency, kept _crucial_ information a secret from me. All this time, you've defended your actions by claiming you've been trying to protect me, when it was _my_ job to protect you, and because of my failure, Anastasia's _dead_ -"

"It's not your fault, Jenna!" Jeremy interjected, unable to keep his silence on that particular matter and allow his aunt to shoulder the blame for something that had been completely out of her control. Jenna's response was to spare her nephew a grateful smile, though her expression remained grim, "Isn't it? If I had been doing my job as your guardian properly, I would have _never_ allowed you and your sister to interact with the Salvatore brothers, _especially Damon_. He immersed himself into our lives, into our home, earned your trust despite his appalling behavior and murderous tendencies. He became attached to you, Elena, and you allowed it to happen. Instead of taking Ana's word, _my_ word for it, to _trust_ in Elijah and in the Elixir he procured, our family would be whole, Anastasia would _be here_! So yes, Jeremy, in a way, I'm partly to blame,"

Adamantly shaking his head, Jeremy said, "You didn't know about vampires, Jenna. Mom knew and she didn't tell you because you weren't a Gilbert. It's not your fault."

"If it weren't for Stefan and Damon, we wouldn't have even known about Klaus and the sacrifice and I would have been easy prey!" Elena snidely spat out, her crossed arms tightening against her chest.

Suddenly, John huffed out a mirthless chuckle, sapphire orbs hollow as they bore into his daughter. "That's where you're wrong, Elena. I've known for fifteen years. _Fifteen years_. Why do you think I wasn't around much in your youth? Isobel's always been good at finding things and the moment she knew you were a doppelgänger, she confided in me. I spent _years_ searching for a way to keep you safe and when Katherine came into the picture and told us the truth of the Sun and Moon Curse, I began looking into a way to kill Klaus. _Fifteen years_ , I came up with nothing so I decided to change course. I focused all my attention on researching ways of you _surviving_ the ritual. I spoke with witches, hoodoo priestesses, psychics, _hell_ , I even asked a shaman! None of them dared to oppose Klaus, and those that did, preferred to see you dead since you were the key to breaking his curse. I thought I had failed until recently, thanks to Anastasia and Elijah," he emitted a scoff, dragging a hand down his weary face, his head shaking in misery. " _Fifteen years_ wasted, all because of Damon Salvatore."

Elena and Jeremy stared at John in stumped silence as they contemplated the unexpected revelation and Jeremy felt the feeling of self-hatred rear its ugly head. He couldn't believe he trusted Damon to protect his sister, Damon who was a hotheaded and selfish vampire who preferred to take matters into his own hands, who obviously didn't respect Elena's choices if she dared to disagree with him. Stefan on the other hand, _did_ ; he respected Elena, allowed her to make her own decisions regarding _her own fate_ , chose to place his trust in Elijah and the Elixir, and to some extent, Anastasia and the full-proof plan she concocted, a plan that cost her Ezra.

Recovering from her shock, Elena snarkily prefaced, "About the guardianship?"

"I have a house," John stated after emitting a long-drawn-out sigh. "The plan was to have you and your-" clearing his throat, he blinked back his tears and gruffly continued, "-was to have you and Ana move in with me. However, with the recent- recent tragedy, Jenna and I agreed it's best we don't separate you and Jeremy. So for now, we're all going to live under the same roof and things are going to be much different around here and I promise you Elena, I won't tolerate any acts of disobedience from you. If you even think about pulling the stunts you did with Jenna you'll be grounded!"

Huffing, Elena sneered, "You _can't_ do that!"

"Try me, Elena," he retorted, not backing down. "You can hate me all you want, I don't care. That's part of being a parent. As long as you're safe, I'm okay with it. I already lost one daughter. I'm not about to lose another. You're still underage, and while you're living under _our_ roof, you abide by _our_ rules. _Do not test me_ because _I promise_ , you _will_ lose."

* * *

The moment she blinked the darkness from her sight, an amazing discord of colors dazzled her, a beautiful array of colors from greens, yellow, purples, reds, pinks, orange and others assaulted her vision. The aromatic smell of pine and jasmine drifted in the air, lingering gently around her and birds twittered cheerfully from their various positions in the profusion of tall trees, flitting from branch to branch in tempo with their sweet melody. Slowly, she rearranged herself into a standing position, barely sparing attention to the fact that her feet were bare and a chiffon dress of the purest white caressed her form, cascading to the point right above her ankles and flowing down to her wrists, too busy soaking in the view before her, basking in the greenness of her surroundings and the strong rays of the day that brought her true warmth.

She stretched her arms up, fingers spread toward the gentle spring sun and white-puffed clouds and slowly began to dance, a dazzling smile on her gorgeous face at the truly magical land. "So _this_ is what Heaven looks like!" giggles interspersed her breathless statement. She then tilted her face upward and lazily closed her eyes, savoring the moment of tranquility. Unfortunately, the moment wasn't meant to last and she was abruptly snapped from her trance by a disturbance from behind, grass rustling under light footsteps.

Pirouetting on the balls of her feet, astute orbs widened on a figure approaching from afar, the edges slightly blurry and, without thinking, she hopefully called out, " _Ezra_?" The blurs slowly vanished to shape a familiar figure that she would recognize anywhere… _her_. "Oh my _God_!" she breathed out, a hand cupping her mouth at the sight of her doppelgänger, her mind turning blank as she drank in her identical sapphire orbs, golden hair, olive complexion, dimples, _everything_! "Now I know how Elena feels," she blurted out, wildly shaking her head and taking a step back.

The doppelgänger smiled, "Well met, Anastasia Gilbert, Daughter of John, Granddaughter of Aviva. This exact moment in time was prognosticated many millennia ago and I have been most eager to make your acquaintance, Descendant of Mine."

Spluttering, Anastasia eloquently blurted out, "Say what now!?"

"You are a perspicacious individual, Anastasia. I'm quite certain if you concentrate, it will come to you."

The words barely left the doppelgänger's lips when a gasp escaped Anastasia's, eyes wide with recognition and her complexion turning a shade pale. "You're, _you're the one_!" she exclaimed, finger pointed at her pleased lookalike. "When Sheila helped me commune with the spirits, it was _you_. You're the one that reached out to me, told me that I wasn't ready to know. I'm your, your _descendant_? So I _am_ a doppelgänger, like Elena."

"Yes. And no," she cryptically responded, an amused smile on her face at the annoyance on Anastasia's. "Do not fret, young one, you are finally ready."

Frowning, Anastasia inquired, "Why? 'Cause I'm dead? What good is the knowledge I've been most desperate for when I can't exactly utilize it?"

A tinkling laughter resonated around her and Anastasia withheld a shiver at the eeriness of its likeness to _her_ laugh. "You are in possession of many traits my Father, His Majesty, admires," she mused. "My siblings claim the reason to be because I am my Father's favorite, but that is not so." At Anastasia's confused look, she smiled, "My name, young one, is Ástriðr, and I am the seventh Princess of this realm, Utopia, and her Mage; and during my short spell on Earth, I was known as Ástriðr Holm."

Unable to hold it in, Anastasia rolled her eyes and emitted a skeptical snort, "Right. Look, I don't mean to be rude or uh, disrespectful, _your Highness_ , but that sounds like an excerpt right out of a fairytale."

Not offended in the slightest, Ástriðr hummed, "It does, doesn't it? Nevertheless, I speak naught but the truth." Gesturing with her hand, she addressed her, her tone soft yet authoritative, "Walk with me." Obeying her, Anastasia silently listened to Ástriðr as she divulged in the tale of her banishment and consequent landing in Earth, powerless, homeless and lost. It sounded like a surreal mix of fact and fantasy; and while pinching herself into consciousness didn't work, Anastasia was forced to accept that Ástriðr spoke of the truth. Acceptance made it all the more believable.

"So you died at the frail human age of sixty-nine _and what_ , you regained your youth and immortality?" Anastasia really _did_ try to veil the cynicism from seeping into her tone. Ástriðr threw her head back and laughed gaily, "Soulmates is a complex concept to comprehend, young one. It is a sacred occurrence here in Utopia."

Anastasia's eyebrows arched in disbelief, " _Soulmates_? Now I _know_ you're pulling my leg."

But Ástriðr paid her no heed as she extended her hand out and allowed a blackbird to perch on her palm in a very Cinderella- _esque_ behavior. "Tis rare for a Utopian to be born without a soulmate and for a long, _long_ time, my soul was considered to be whole. You see, all my siblings found theirs a few millennia after their birth." And okay, the fact that Ástriðr could casually speak about a person living for thousands – _plural!_ – of years as though it were perfectly normal had her rendered speechless. She was already getting used to the fact that the Originals lived for a thousand year, _just one thousand_. Amusement colored Ástriðr's features at her descendant's comical expression of shock, "Then, as I previously mentioned, my Father banished me, stripped me of my immortality and my powers and cursed me to roam the Earth during the Black Death as a powerless mortal. Imagine my surprise upon discovering I did _in fact_ have a soulmate, a mortal by the name of John Holm."

"John…" Anastasia trailed off in wonder, the puzzle pieces slowly connecting. Sapphire orbs, the carbon copy of hers, twinkled in her direction, "Your ancestor." Shaking her head, Anastasia felt pity on Ástriðr's behalf and belatedly, she realized that she was starting to believe this nonsense regarding soulmates, "But that doesn't seem fair! You're an inherently immortal being. Won't you…uh, I mean _didn't you_ get separated from John once he passed away?"

Ástriðr beamed at her descendant, at her doppelgänger, "Not even death can keep two halves of a soul apart, young one. If a Utopian were to find a soulmate in a mortal, which I assure you, tis extremely unheard of, then they would begin to age and, in death, retain their youth and immortality. It's a very convoluted process, one that you need not know about, at least, _not yet_." Knowing orbs pierced Anastasia, a mysterious smile etching onto her face. "I see my John every day," she confided before Anastasia had a chance to interject. "One of my brothers, Vermundr, is the creator of The Bright World, or, what you Earthlings call _Heaven_ , therefore I have free passage into the afterlife to visit with my beloved."

Devoid of any intelligible words, Anastasia simply gaped at her lookalike with palpable shock and, upon finding her voice, had the urge to satisfy her curiosity, "Does that mean _Hell_ is _real_?"

"Oh, why yes. Of course. Although, here it is known as The Dark World, created by Viðarr, Vermundr's twin." Ástriðr then rolled her eyes, looking indignant, and huffed, sounding every bit a petulant teenager, "Your uncles believe themselves superior due to the province they hold jurisdiction over. Cocky imbeciles."

" _Uncles_?" Anastasia spluttered.

An eyebrow raised, Ástriðr stared down at her descendant, "Well, if you want to be meticulous, your great-great, approximately sixty-eight times over, great-uncles." At her dumbfounded expression, Ástriðr shrugged in a very humanlike behavior and one unseemly for a Princess to act, "You _are_ not only my beloved John's descendant, but _mine_. My blood, the blood of Utopia and of Royalty, courses through your veins, therefore, my parents and siblings _are_ of relation to you. I do not know why you're having a tough time processing all this, young one. You must have known there was something special about you."

Swallowing back a snide retort and quashing her irritation – _of course she was having a hard time processing all this! She died and woke up to find herself a doppelgänger of a Princess in a fairytale land called Utopia!_ – she said, "I've spent the past year searching tirelessly as to the reason why I am the twin of a Petrova doppelgänger when Katherine _never_ had one. Also, _why_ after sixteen years did I _now_ possess these powers? My Dad, he tried looking into it, but he hit a dead end at his mother. Apparently my grandmother Aviva died in her sleep and that's it. A complete dead end."

It was amazing how quickly somebody's mood could change. The Princess no longer radiated a carefree and mischievous appearance, her expression turning solemn and twinkling blue eyes glacier; her gorgeous visage contorted into unadulterated hatred, the clear blue sky overhead darkening and literally emitting a foreboding rumble. "Those _accursed_ Petrova doppelgängers, their existence is naught but blights on the Universe," she hissed maliciously. " _Elena Gilbert_ -" the name of her twin pronounced with much vitriol, "-is who the Royal Family identifies as the mortal not fated to be of blood relation." Taken aback, all Anastasia could do was stare with unblinking eyes at Ástriðr until she collected her bearings and calmed down. "There is many a matter we need to discuss, young one, and in the process, the answers to which you seek shall all be revealed. And it all begins with your biological parents…"

The identical blondes treaded lightly on the virescent canopy, a couple of squirrels dashing up a nearby trunk upon their approach illuminated by the spring sunlight, while the drone of insects humming in the background interspersed with the lulls of birdsong. Despite the foreboding, ominous knowledge Ástriðr was about to impart, Anastasia couldn't help but feel at peace as she strolled alongside her ancestor through the scenic forest, her surroundings immensely dulcifying.

"You _must_ understand, young one," Ástriðr conversationally prefaced, her tone soft but with a certain edge. "There is a reason why none of the Petrova doppelgängers before Elena Gilbert had a sororal twin; you were never supposed to have any sort of familial relation to the Petrova bloodline. That is _why_ you had been constantly looked upon as an anomaly. It has been written by my sister Urðr, the Earthlings know of her by the generic title of Fate, _that_ John Gilbert, _my descendant_ , shall give birth to _my doppelgänger_ , a powerful girl who shall be the epitome of myself on Earth, and Isobel Flemming, a descendant of the first and only Immortal Woman, shall give birth to a Petrova doppelgänger. _However_ , despite Urðr's rescript, despite my sister's countless interventions, John and Isobel, _against all odds_ , meshed and had you and Elena, two divergent and conflicting doppelgängers Fated to be on opposing sides." Sensing her descendant's distress and utter confusion, Ástriðr spared her a comforting smile and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You are most probably wondering why you and Elena were never meant to share a blood relation…and my answer is this, it would be exceedingly difficult for you, young one, to eliminate the Petrova doppelgänger as Urðr decreed. Unfortunately, coincidence, a rare occurrence _unheard of_ , struck John and Isobel."

Head shaking rapidly, Anastasia took two steps back, eyes wide on Ástriðr, "You're… when you say _eliminate_ , you mean, you mean _kill_ , don't you?" She may have started to loathe Elena and mourned the loss of her twin alongside her adoptive parents, but in no certain terms did Anastasia's hatred escalate to murdering her own flesh and blood. Ástriðr _must_ be mistaken.

"There is a reason why you and Elena physically bear no resemblance, young one," the expression on Ástriðr's face and the nuance of her tone was as though she believed Anastasia was some fragile porcelain doll that could shatter at any second. "There is a reason _why_ you possess power over the elements and Elena remains a defenseless human. _She_ inherited _nothing_ from me, neither was she blessed by my Father the King." Predicting Anastasia's interjection, the Princess elucidated, "King Alrekra weighs my descendants' worth before deciding on whether or not he should grant them divine powers. Your father John was blessed with the uncanny skills of a warrior that helps him survive, outsmart and conquer the bevy of supernatural entities he encountered. And where do you think your telepathic ability came from? Certainly not from me. I am the Elemental Mage, embodying the powers of nature and _you_ , young one, inherited my indomitable power and control."

Fascinated by the revelation, Anastasia succumbed to silence, drowning in her turbulent thoughts. For a year now, Anastasia desperately yearned to know who, or _what_ , she was and finally, in death, she was presented with the knowledge. An Elemental…it made _perfect sense_!

"That still doesn't explain _why_ Elena should be…killed," Anastasia hesitantly pointed out, attempting to detach herself from the situation by focusing more on her insatiable thirst for knowledge, _for facts_ , instead of her emotions.

"The blight of Petrova doppelgängers aside, Elena Gilbert is _toxic_ , a _leech_ ," Ástriðr hissed, apoplectic with rage. "Many times did Urðr orchestrate her death, every single time in which an outsider intervened. The first time, when Elena was an infant, Urðr had The Destroyer sent to Mystic Falls in order to cross paths with her, knowing despite her age, he would instantly recognize her as a Petrova doppelgänger. Alas, Abigail Bennett intervened upon Miranda's request. And yes, from what you've made out, Stefan also intervened, saving Elena instead of Grayson and Miranda that night when the car drove off Wickery Bridge. Naturally, my brother Fenrisúlfr was _furious_ with my sister and threw an impressive tantrum that shook the palace walls; the Supernatural is his dominion and he has been impatiently waiting for Niklaus to break his curse and introduce the world to the new, more superior race of hybrids," inadvertently going off-topic, Ástriðr fondly rolled her eyes as she recalled Fenrisúlfr and Urðr's recurring altercations in regards to assassinating Elena Gilbert. She brushed a hand through the air, " _Anyways_ , think of Elena's survival as the butterfly effect; Elena alive does more harm than good. Her mere existence leeches the life of those around her. But you, my dear descendant, are the balance."

Hands splayed, Anastasia lifted them and pressed them to her temples, eyes wide as she fractionally shook her head, all the while attempting to make sense of the unexpected revelation. She was only just getting used to the fact she's a _doppelgänger_ , descended from Royalty _and_ in a fairytale- _ish_ land for _crying out loud_!

"So, if I'm to understand this correctly, what you're saying is I'm preserving the balance while Elena's survival and continued existence is compared to a leech sucking the life out of everyone? You realize how _ridiculous_ that sounds, right? I mean, _yeah_ , the Salvatore brothers worship Saint Elena on a freaking altar, but that's just them! The love-struck idiots. They can't be taken into account-" Anastasia's hysterical rant came to an abrupt halt when the blondes emerged from the forest and a spectacular sight appeared in her field of vision, rendering her speechless.

There, right before her very eyes, stood a majestic and opulent Palace, high upon a hill, and juxtaposing its ethereal beauty, marble stones of ivory glistening in the spring sun and gold domed towers, it also had an ancient air to it, more ancient than any bone left in the soil. Knowing the realm she was in, the Palace was clearly _beyond_ human creation. A spiraling staircase of spun gold and ivory marble led them uphill to the Palace's fortified entrance where a multitude of sentinels silently walked, their eyes watchful.

Similar to Peter Pan's Shadow, a gobsmacked Anastasia remained at Ástriðr's side, following her up the twisting, spiral staircase and through the massive entrance, needing many more eyes to devour the Palace's interior; a great hall for feasting could be made out, a long oak table within; rich tapestries of emerald green, molten gold, crimson red, as well as sapphire blue hung on the walls, suit of armors littering the halls, coat of arms, swords crossed on the wall and many more. Heck, she wouldn't be surprised if the Palace contained dank steps that led to a dark dungeon.

"Actually _that_ we do not have," a rich baritone permeated the air, and Anastasia, taken off-guard by its suddenness, spun around, a hand clutched to her chest as her heart thundered violently against it. Sapphire and emerald intensely gazed at her, the couple radiating an intimidatingly powerful aura; the man was handsome with salt-and-pepper wavy hair, a hard jaw and prominent cheekbones, so sharp, they could cut through glass, he had a dimpled chin and a neatly-trimmed black beard, peppered with silver, but most importantly, his eyes were identical to hers. The woman on the other hand, was the epitome of _gorgeous_ , rich auburn hair with streaks of gold styled in a French braid , her loose curls cascading down her back and stopping at the lumbar curve; she had almond-shaped eyes framed by thick lashes, a straight-sloped nose and a dimple indented in each cheek, her face oval-shaped with soft features and cupid-bowed lips. Husband and wife were both frozen in their early fifties, having aged gracefully and sublimely.

Recovering from her initial reaction, Anastasia's eyes narrowed in on the his and hers crowns of molten gold, embedded with a variety of gems, that sat atop their heads and they widened marginally before she hastened to bow in a clumsy curtsy, breathlessly stuttering, "Y-Your Majesties!"

Queen Sigríðr emitted a muffled chuckle that reeked of fondness while Ástriðr rolled her eyes at her father's penchant for the dramatics. Clucking his tongue, King Alrekra curled his large hands around her biceps and straightened her posture. "Now, now. None of that. We are all family here, and family does not bow down to each other, sérstakur. I apologize for frightening you, you were thinking too loud," mirth shone in his eyes, an impish smile decorating his lips. **(** ** _sérstakur – special one_** **)**

Opening and closing her mouth a few times, Anastasia finally blurted out, "My-my _thoughts_? You're telepathic?"

"Why, of course," Alrekra spoke as though it was extremely obvious and quite dim of her to think otherwise. "Now, as I corrected you before, I had the dungeons refurbished into a game room for my sons." Linking his arm with hers, he disregarded his amused wife and favorite daughter as he began to drag a nonplussed Anastasia along with him, hand animated as he proceeded with his monologue, "Our species, _Utopians_ , are beings of peace, love and harmony, _until_ … _until_ there is a threat, _then_ , we fight as dirty as any predator that were of the opinion they could threaten our Realm and any Planet or Person we defend; such as that pesky norn the Petrova vampíru ordered to have you linked to her-" **(** ** _norn – witch & vampíru – vampire_** **)**

Realization dawned on Anastasia, prompting a smirk to appear on the King's face. "You're the reason? Katherine was _pissed off_ when it turned out she was only linked to Elena!"

The Queen huffed out a scathing sound, "Those _nornir_ dare to try and harm Utopian Royalty. You are under our protection, smá sól, and if any dares to go against you, they shall face our wrath. Lucy Bennett quickly learned you are not one to be trifled with." **(** ** _nornir – witches & smá sól – little sun_** **)**

Anastasia felt her heart swell with affection, but then, she remembered she was dead, and her mood dampened; the fact that her death kept her father alive was the only thing that kept her going instead of falling into depression. She would die a thousand deaths to see her Dad alive and kicking. Alrekra chose to distract her by proceeding to inform her of Utopia and Her people – "As I was saying, we are of a divine species; we are creative, but we like order over chaos; we like rules, but we know when to break them – something Ástriðr loves to abuse," he muttered under his breath. However, Utopia's Mage heard him loud and clear as she cheekily retorted, "Like Father like Daughter."

"Cheeky brat," he huffed fondly.

Ástriðr smirked, "And I'm about to get even cheekier, faðir. I need to take Anastasia to see Urðr. She _needs_ to discern the truth by looking into Urðarbrunnr. Only then can she determine for herself whether or not I speak the truth of Elena Gilbert." **(** ** _faðir – father_** **)**

Alrekra's expression darkened. " _Blegh_! The leech!" he spat out.

It truly felt surreal; here Anastasia stood, amongst royalty, in an ostentatious palace situated in a superior realm, where its people despised Elena, while, all her life, she lived in a deceptively idyllic town that happened to be a major hotspot for supernatural activity, a town in which ninety percent of its denizens adored the ground her twin walked on. Which is how Anastasia found herself dragged by her doppelgänger to a dimly lit chamber, standing before a younger version of the Queen, Fate Herself, who _insisted_ she call her ' _Auntie U_ ' – " _after all, we're family, Dearie._ "

To Anastasia, it looked like an archaic well that reeked of ancient power, an observation that gravely offended Ástriðr and Urðr, as to them, Urðarbrunnr went by the common name of a water spring. The Urðarbrunnr was Urðr's most prized possession that aided in her job of doling out fate by examining what should be, would be, and could be. Anastasia proceeded to get sucked into a rollercoaster of emotions as _Auntie U_ began to show her what life would have been like if Elena died at The Destroyer's hands – _Mom and Dad wouldn't have died if The Destroyer took care of Elena and Mystic Falls would have remained untouched by the Supernatural, Stefan instantly fleeing town and Damon dying at Sheila's hands since there was no Elena to convince her otherwise by playing on Bonnie's heartstrings, taking advantage of the best friend card…_

But what _killed_ Anastasia most of all, what _crippled_ her, was when Urðarbrunnr allowed her to see Mystic Falls without Anastasia around to preserve the balance – _Damon's plan revolving around Lexi would have been a success; Lee's attempt to murder Damon in revenge was hindered by Elena who fed him bullshit about Lexi not wanting him to become a murderer, which had Lee committing suicide not long after, unable to live another day of his eternity without Lexi; Bree and Henry would've been killed by Damon and Alaric respectively, Trevor would have lost a head at Elijah's hands; Mason tortured and killed by Damon; John succeeded to sacrifice his life for Elena's as Damon still force-fed Elena his blood in the alternate future; Jenna, dear, sweet Jenna, having remained oblivious until it was too late…Klaus turning Jenna into a vampire and killing her in the sacrifice to teach Damon a lesson for interfering…_

"NO!" Screaming, Anastasia slapped both hands on the well and forcibly pulled herself away, ripping her gaze from the entrancing effects of the water. Body-wracking sobs escaped her lips as her loved ones dead bodies, most of them murdered by or because of Damon _fucking_ Salvatore, all in the name of Elena and protecting all things Elena, flashing before her eyes.

And finally, Anastasia believed… Elena _was a leech_ , one that was responsible for so much death and destruction, her weapon of choice abusing Damon's love for her, prompting him to murder recklessly, all for her protection.

Once she had calmed down, Anastasia cocked her head to the side, her curiosity awakened, "So, from what I've managed to understand, I'm part Utopian, right?" She received a hesitant nod of agreement from Urðr and a cheerful one from Ástriðr. "Does that mean I have a soulmate?"

Before either sister could offer a response, or even _think about_ beating around the bush, a dark-haired beauty with sparkling emerald eyes materialized in the chamber, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed strongly reminiscent to the time Anastasia and Caroline downed six bottles of Red Bull each _with_ an abundance of chocolate when they were fourteen and ended up bouncing off the walls. "Yes! Yes you do!" she squealed, exuberantly clapping her hands together as she danced over to Anastasia's side and ignored the concept of personal space. She cupped both sides of her face and her emerald orbs bore deeply into her sapphires, "He is strong. _So strong_. And powerful, one worthy of Utopian Royalty! The epitome of gorgeous, _ooh_ , I am jealous, darling niece-"

" _Sága_!" Ástriðr and Urðr intoned in exasperation, cutting her off from revealing too much. Ástriðr huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at the sibling she rarely got along with due to her busybodying personality and incapability to keep her damn visions to herself, making it an irksome habit to butt into _everyone's_ private lives, _especially hers_! "Too much information, you interfering busybody!" the Mage sneered, glowering at Sága.

Ignoring the glaring contest between her sisters, Urðr patted Anastasia, giving her a commiserating smile, "Sága is a Seer with a _horrible_ habit of hijacking people's dreams to plant visions and-"

Sága frowned, a pout on her lips that stopped fooling her parents and siblings three millennia ago, " _What_? I was simply answering her question, what's wrong with that? The last time I interfered, that dashing werewolf survived!"

"You sent me that dream of Katherine and Mason!" Anastasia gasped, the jigsaw puzzle nearing completion as nearly every transpiring incident that took place that year began to make perfect sense. Sága's smug smile answered her question. About to thank the quirky Seer, Anastasia recalled the shocking revelation, "Wait, I _do_ have a soulmate?!" She didn't know whether she should be feeling excitement or dread…after all, she _was_ dead, and besides, while she was open-minded about Utopia and all that jazz, the concept of soulmates existing was still a bit of a stretch in her personal opinion.

The Seer's blinding smile dimmed in the blink of an eye, morphing into a grimace, eyes sad and then blank as she gazed at something far away, something _definitely_ not in the chamber with them, "I can't say much for fear of making matters worse. All I _can_ tell you is that the road for you and the one that possesses the other half of your soul is a rocky one, brimming with many adversaries, all of whom would try their utmost to intervene and sabotage your future. Inevitably ending with..." She sucked in a sharp breath, choking on the last word, her eyes wide and moist. "I cannot say more. _I cannot_!" she shrieked, and without warning, vanished from their midst.

Ástriðr rolled her eyes, "My sister the drama queen."

"Hark who's talking!" Urðr scoffed, staring at her younger sister in a mixture of disbelief and mild amusement.

"Oh, _shut up_ ," Ástriðr deadpanned.

For her part, Anastasia didn't know what to think and her surprised yell fixated the attention back to herself, "What the _hell_ just happened?!"

* * *

 _Shockingly_ , although Caroline channeled Scarlett daily, Gone with the Wind definitely one of her top ten favorite movies, the blonde bailed on the film screening at Town Square, choosing to spend her afternoon by her best friend's grave, rooting through their picture albums that contained every single fond memory they shared and every daring experience they partook in. She thumbed through the pictures, greedily drinking in Anastasia's mega-watt smile and occasionally swiping at her face from the rivulet of tears that accumulated, giving her a blotchy, red-rimmed and puffy-eyed appearance – _not that cared_.

Paranoid in her own house after discovering Matt's betrayal, Caroline didn't trust her mother not to barge into her room and stake her in her sleep; or maybe she was overreacting, her paranoia conjuring scenarios not even her mother could ever dream up, not when it came to her daughter – _didn't she put her gun away when she first discovered Caroline was a vampire, allowing herself to be compelled_? Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes, a woman set in her ways, a woman firm in her belief that vampires were heartless monsters whose only emotion comprised of bloodlust, had been sitting on the revelation for over a week now, and her inaction was slowly driving Caroline _insane_.

She donned her comfy gray sweatpants – or as Anastasia liked to call it, her: ' _I'm depressed over a boy sweatpants_ '; and _yes_ , Caroline Forbes _chose_ to wear _that_ fashtastrophy in public of her own volition. She was too tired to look her best or even _care_ – and paired it with a white loose, off-shoulder top from Anastasia's duffle bag of clothes, carrying the scent of her best friend with her. Taking a shower and getting dressed took the newbie vampire approximately six minutes – a record! – and grabbing the photo album titled: 'ANA  & CARE'S BUCKET LIST!', she jumped into her car and drove off, wanting to keep a large distance between herself and her house that _honestly_ , felt more like a dungeon for the past two days.

Driving past the Town Square, eyes capturing the horde of townspeople, _laughing and smiling with not a care in the world_ , grabbing a spot before the film screening began, had tears prickle at her eyes – Gone with the Wind wasn't just _her_ favorite movie, but Anastasia's. She lost count the amount of times she and Anastasia would park themselves in front of the television or a laptop, armed with a boatload of ice cream and pizza, probably enough to feed an army, and get lost in Scarlett O'Hara's tangled love affairs. And as though she weren't _already_ descending into insanity, Anastasia's melodious voice reverberated in her head, chastising her for screening Lexi's calls and ditching Scarlett – " _Care! Don't let your life stop because of me. I know it's too soon, but it's Scarlett! Take a page from her book, you made it through the war, live your life! Revel!_ "

"Easy for you to say," Caroline scoffed to herself, an undertone of bitterness. "You're dead." And that was how she found herself entering the Cemetery and approaching her best friend's grave with tears in her eyes.

Occasionally, the morbid ambience in Mystic Falls Cemetery was broken by a shaky laugh or a choked sob, the quietude so intense that when the distinctive sound of footsteps cut through the air, the vampire's entire form tensed in an instant and she waited for the intruder to speak or make a move, not having the energy to put up much of a fight.

"Ms. Forbes?"

The familiar cultured, slightly accented voice had the blonde whirl her head around to stare at the handsome vampire from over her shoulder, one she had never been in the same vicinity with by her lonesome. "El-Elijah? What are you doing here?" she had been under the impression that Original was long gone by now along with his murderous brother, now that both their businesses in Mystic Falls had reached fruition.

Mildly uncomfortable, Elijah cleared his throat and made an attempt to smile, though it came off as more of a grimace. "My apologies. I just…" he trailed off; he couldn't exactly admit he grew exasperated of cleaning up after his brother's _mess_ – a fancy word to substitute the plethora of dead bodies Niklaus left in his wake. "I apologize for the intrusion, Ms. Forbes," his eyes flickered from Anastasia's grave to Caroline's tear-stained face, and he turned to leave.

"I don't blame you," Caroline abruptly spoke up, her voice a mere whisper, stopping Elijah from flashing away. He cocked his head, his posture stiff and his gaze inquiring. She shortly elucidated, "About not killing Klaus." When Elijah maintained his silence, Caroline filled it with her trademark ramblings, needing a distraction _desperately_ , "Ana, she… _we_ tell each other everything. She confided in me, told me she never believed for even a second, that you'd be able to kill your own brother. Despite how confident you were, she always stated otherwise." A bubble of fond laughter emanated from her lips, though her cornflower-blues radiated sadness, "Why do you think she put together the plan with the moonstone? At first, Ana didn't trust the _Gang_ to keep the town safe, she thought a powerful artifact like the moonstone would be safer in her possession, which, _duh!_ , she was right. But after discovering the true origins of the Curse, she decided to use it as blackmail material to force Klaus to choose two strangers for the vampire and werewolf sacrifice. But…once she found out you and Klaus are brothers, she changed it. Said a deal with Klaus would be the smartest choice, that way, once the ritual was complete, we'd all be under his protection." Caroline smiled softly at the surprised Original, her _genuine_ compassion along with Anastasia's sheer brilliance and the revelation of her cunning master plan, taking him off-guard, "She knew all along. To quote her exact words, 'I don't trust Damon to _not_ piss off another powerful being. The retaliation always ends up with my loved ones as collateral damage. And who better to have them placed under the protection of, than a powerful Original that cannot be killed?' unquote."

"Anastasia's talent for strategy never ceases to surprise me," Elijah emitted a sigh, his hazel-brown orbs boring into her headstone. He casually brushed specks of invisible lint from his shoulder to mask his sorrow as he addressed the blonde, "Nevertheless, Ms. Forbes, I am to blame for Anastasia's death. I informed her of her father's plan to sacrifice himself for Elena, knowing full well that she would demand the Bennett witch bind her life-force to his."

Caroline's peal of laughter surprised the Original, prompting him to instigate eye-contact. "You should know by now, Elijah, nobody forces Anastasia to do _anything_. The fact that you were honest with her only made her respect you more, despite the end results. And it's _Caroline_."

The awkwardness between them vanished, replaced by a more comforting silence and Elijah found himself wanting to stay for a while with the blonde who so resembled Anastasia personality-wise, not particularly looking forward to checking in on his brother and cleaning up any more of his messes. Pulling up his pants, he sat beside the blonde and stared at the opened photo album, eyes intent on one picture in particular of a younger Anastasia and Caroline decked in identical red dresses, their hair in disarray and makeup smudged, smiling and posing behind bars – amusement colored his visage and he bit back a laugh.

Her features lit up with comprehension and she happily explained the unasked question, glad for the company, "When Ana and I were thirteen, we made a bucket list; it's basically a list of things we'd like to do before we die." Her eyebrows knit together as she pondered aloud, "Well, in my case, permanently die. But anyways-" shaking her head, she eagerly went into details and, despite her grief, reliving memories of her and Anastasia was very ameliorative, "-after Ana's fifteenth birthday, John invited her to accompany him to L.A. Since he had business there, he thought it'd be a great birthday present and naturally, since we're inseparable, he let me tag along. On our second night, we snuck out and went to a dive bar. There were these guys, tattoos, piercing, bulging muscles, cannot take no for an answer – that type. They tried hitting on us but well… they mistakenly assumed we were airheaded bimbos, the perfect damsels in distress. Whenever John visited Mystic Falls, he made it a point to teach us self-defense." A devious grin materialized on Caroline's face as she fondly recalled that night, "Ana kicked one of them right in the crown jewels which started a full-scale bar brawl. Ana and I were recognized as the instigators and the cops took us in, arrested us until John bailed us out."

A soft chuckle escaped Elijah and for the first time in nearly a century, since Klaus daggered his siblings and since New Orleans, he was _sincerely_ enjoying himself, all his worries drifting away as he listened to the vivacious blonde's tale, enraptured. "Let me hazard a guess, getting arrested was somewhere on your bucket list…?"

"Of course! It's number four, right at the top!" she chirped, a giggle spilling from her as she shook her head fondly. "You should have _seen_ the look on the officer's face when we asked him to take a picture of us with our confiscated cellphones. But John? He congratulated us, told us he was proud of us for standing up to ourselves. My mother on the other hand, she totally flipped out, grounded me for _a_ _month_."

The rest of the afternoon was spent engaging each other in light-hearted conversation, Caroline flipping through the album with Elijah, enlightening him in tales of the past and of the best friend's many adventures. Unfortunately, they were forced to part ways when Elijah received a call from Klaus, demanding he know of his whereabouts and when Caroline received a text from Lexi, informing her of Damon's predicament – not that she cared a lick. Bidding Elijah goodbye, the blonde turned her phone off and proceeded to thumb through the album, getting lost in memories of the good old days when everything was simpler and untouched by the supernatural.

* * *

A tumbler of scotch in hand, the raven-haired vampire approached the closed curtains, electric-blue orbs contemplative. Clearly coming to a decision, he yanked it open, allowing the bright sunrays to shine upon his face. With a heavy heart, he stepped into the shade, drained his drink and placed the tumbler on a table and, after two seconds of hesitation he returned to the window, expelled a deep breath and took off his ring, dropping it on the floor and allowing himself to burn. Arms opened wide, he closed his eyes, his expression peaceful despite the unpleasantly painful burns that marred him. However, before he could combust into flames and turn to ash, something strong collided against him and his entire form was violently flung into the shade.

Sneering, Anastasia glared at the scene, disapproval coloring her features, "Saint Stefan to the rescue. Why am I _not_ surprised?"

"I sense a lot of anger aimed at the younger Salvatore," stating the obvious, Ástriðr turned to squarely meet her descendant's identical orbs, an eyebrow arched expectantly.

Anastasia huffed and averted her irritatingly knowing gaze, stubbornly keeping her silence even after Stefan whooshed out of the Boarding House, leaving Damon downstairs to hallucinate in solitude in a cellar. Once she had accepted her role in life – _or was it death?_ – and no longer treated the 'Elena is a leech' pitch with a heavy dose of skepticism, Ástriðr introduced her to the rest of her siblings – for some perplexing reason that only Anastasia appeared to be unaware of, Fenrisúlfr enthusiastically greeted her and stared at her in awe as though she were the answer to all his prayers – before permitting her to check in on her loved ones in the mortal plane. Anastasia had been happily observing Caroline and Elijah's interaction when all of a sudden, she found herself transported to the middle of the Salvatore's living room, courtesy of Ástriðr. "Is there a reason why you dragged me here to watch Damon's failed suicide attempt? Not like he can do anything properly."

Eyes rolling at her snide tone, Ástriðr ignored her, choosing to lightly place a hand on Anastasia's shoulder and transport them away. Looking around, Anastasia frowned, "Why are we in the old witch house?" Just as the last word left her lips, Stefan and Bonnie walked in. The crease on her forehead smoothened, her eyes sparkling with insight, "Stefan wants Bonnie to find a cure for Damon."

"Correct." Head twisting a fraction to lock eyes with her descendant, Ástriðr nonchalantly asked, "Since Damon Salvatore played a role, albeit unintentionally, in your death, my sister Diynah agreed to delegate Judgment to you. What say you, young one?"

Taken aback by the offer, Anastasia adamantly avoided looking at Stefan, not wanting her feelings for him and for the friendship they once shared to cloud her judgment. The truth was, she _wanted_ Damon dead; and not just because he selfishly force-fed Elena his blood which set her death into motion. _No_! _Because of_ the onslaught of visions Urðarbrunnr portrayed to her regarding the death of her loved ones and of innocents at _Damon Salvatore's_ hands, the vampire not displaying even a hint of remorse. Earth would be a better place without him; _her family_ would be safer without him around.

"I want him dead."

Ástriðr's lips stretched into a bloodthirsty grin and she dipped her head in wholehearted agreement, "Then you know what to do."

Recalling Alrekra's – _Grandfather!_ she corrected herself, remembering his relentless insistences – previous lecture, Anastasia knew the Spirits wouldn't dare to cross one of Utopian blood, grudgingly bowing down to them. The moment Emily possessed Bonnie, Anastasia felt out for the Spirits, allowing the potent power coursing through her veins to radiate out of her and she immediately sensed their fright, for while Ástriðr and herself remained unseen by Stefan and Bonnie, the dead witches were another case completely. As Stefan pleaded with Emily for a cure, the hazel-green orbs of her previous friend were focused only on hers, terrified and wary.

"Don't!" that one word from Anastasia had them bowing in submission.

Emily met Stefan's imploring gaze, "I will _not_ give you what you want." She departed her descendant's body, leaving Bonnie to scream out in pain and crumple to the floor, hands pressed to her ears as the Spirits' terror became too much for her to handle. Voice shaky, Bonnie murmured to Stefan, "They don't want us here. They think I'm abusing my power. Not only that, they're _terrified_. I can _feel it_. There's something here, a presence, it's oppressing them."

Ástriðr scoffed, her eyes fixated on Bonnie Bennett in disgust. "Judgmental nornir," she venomously spat out. **(** ** _nornir – witches_** **)**

Confused, Stefan filed Bonnie's comment away for the time being to ponder about later and shook his head in frustration, his expression desperate, "They _know_ something. There's an answer. They just _don't want to_ tell me."

Smirking, Anastasia's amusement was great, "Even in death, I still know how to screw with them."

Bonnie shook her head, eyebrows knitting together, "It's not _just_ that. I could sense it, they were forbidden… But, I did manage to hear something before they were silenced. 'K'. Something that begins with a 'K'." Dubious, hazel-green met forest-green, "You think it's Katherine?"

Compressed lips twisted into a grimace as Stefan felt an ominous feeling consume him, "Or Klaus."

* * *

Katherine gaped at Stefan in unmitigated surprise; the moment he stepped into view, she started to rant vociferously about Klaus and the fact that she had _yet_ to be released from his compulsion, only for him to brusquely cut in, demanding that she tell him about a cure for a werewolf bite. Taken aback, she frowned at him, confusion the main emotion on her visage, her fit of pique regarding the two-bit tramp draining her of vervain dying in her throat, "Why would you think _I_ have an answer to that? No, the real question is, what makes you think _there even is_ a cure?"

Her genuine confusion and successive intrigue prompted Stefan's stomach to drop, but before he could elucidate, Katherine spontaneously lunged at him and forcefully pushed him against the wall, ensuring he was hidden from the front door's field of vision, eyes laden with fear as she silently motioned for him to remain quiet. Stefan barely had to ponder over Katherine's reasoning as the door swung open, revealing Klaus and Elijah, the former of the two radiating a more potent aura of power and danger than ever before, enveloping the Petrova vampire with a feeling of sinister dread. Her form shaking, with all the energy she could muster, Katherine pulled away from Stefan's warmth and forced a tone of nonchalance as she faced the true predator, "Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit."

To Klaus' unalloyed surprise, when Stefan vaguely stated the reason behind his visit to be in aid of his brother, all signs of indifference melted from Elijah's stance and he met Stefan's entreating gaze with a flinty stare, his face dark as gathering storm clouds and the muscles in his jaw working overtime. The Hybrid stared at his noble brother with open curiosity, curious to know _what_ the Salvatore brothers did to open the floodgates of rage in Elijah, the Original who always had an impressive leash on the beast within in comparison to himself and their siblings. Unfortunately, _that_ would remain a mystery as he plunged the white oak ash dagger through an unsuspecting Elijah's heart, restricting him from the power of speech. ' _Oh well…_ '

No sooner did Elijah's body hit the ground did Klaus slam into Stefan's personal space, the stake – that had come out of _nowhere!_ – gripped in his hand disappearing into Stefan's chest, prompting him to let out a pained groan and buckle forward, wide eyes meeting a pair of menacing blue-greens as he frantically attempted to stabilize Klaus' hand from piercing his heart. "Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart," his voice reeked of morbid elation as he steadied the stake. "The slightest little movement and you're dead."

Frantic, Katherine cried out, a hand extended as though to stop him, "He's just trying to help his brother!"

"Lookie that. The infamous Katherine Pierce _does_ have a heart," a disembodied voice, unseen by all three occupants in the room, crooned to her companion, malicious sapphire orbs intent on the female vampire before settling on the desiccated body on the ground with unadulterated sorrow.

Desperate and vulnerable, Stefan beseeched, "The witches said you have a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me a cure, and I'll do whatever you want."

The commentary in the background continued as the same disembodied voice sang, "Famous last words."

"Oh, _please_! Do not act like you have no care for Stefan Salvatore. I can sense your distress, young one. Despite your falling apart, you still consider him a dear friend, for he has yet to betray your secret," her companion matter-of-factly remarked.

Calculating eyes held Stefan's gaze for a moment longer before he brutally yanked the stake out, letting the younger vampire fall on the floor. Walking over to the counter, Klaus poured himself a glass of blood and smirked, "Trouble is I don't know if you'd be of any good to me the way you are now. You are just _shy_ of useless." Ignoring Katerina, he leisurely sipped on his drink before he crouched down to Stefan's eye level, "I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent." His smirk grew wider, reaching his eyes which shone with approval. "1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village…A _true ripper_ ," he purred, straightening his posture. "Sound familiar."

To drive his message home and show Stefan he didn't really have a choice in the matter if he wanted to save his brother's life, Klaus decided a demonstration was in order. Beckoning Katerina forward – which she obeyed, _warily_ – his hybrid visage emerged and he promptly bit into her arm, gold bloodthirsty eyes reveling in his nemesis' cry of distress and hopeless pleas. Rolling his eyes at her dramatics, he bit his own wrist and shoved it against her lips, forcing her to drink and, to Stefan and Katherine's horrifying surprise, her wound instantly healed, the venom's effects dissipated.

Wiping his lips with the back of his hand, Klaus smirked, his expression _screaming_ arrogance, "You want your cure? There it is."

"Your blood is the cure," Stefan breathed out, forest-greens wide with horror as he came to the realization that, if they succeeded in killing Klaus, Damon would have had absolutely no hope – the irony wasn't lost on him at all.

Mellifluous laughter permeated the room; simultaneously, Anastasia and Klaus uttered, "Gotta love Mother Nature." A frown immediately marred the blonde's forehead, "Great! I share Klaus' morbid sense of humor."

Laughing, Ástriðr shook her head, the action extremely fond with a small dose of exasperation, "On the contrary, young one, Mother Nature isn't responsible. Mother Nature's a judgmental bitch, her Servants, the nornir, taking after her. Fenrisúlfr, as you are already cognizant of, happens to be Niklaus' greatest fan; he blessed him with such a boon, an asset meant to act as a failsafe to all those that wish to oppose him."

"There it is," Klaus unknowingly interrupted the blonde doppelgängers' conversation. Releasing the knife from his grip, it's sharp blade coated in crimson, Klaus deposited a vial of his blood in front of Stefan, the idiom 'dangling the carrot' instantaneously coming to mind. "You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town." – ' _That doesn't sound ominous at all_ ,' Anastasia sarcastically thought.

Naturally, at first, Stefan adamantly declined. A part of him however, knew that negotiation was nothing but a futile attempt and a waste of precious time; skipping to the last page of the story, in order to save his brother, Stefan wouldn't be able to refuse the life preserver Klaus was offering for long, his life on the balance. And, as Klaus began to pour the cure down the sink, Stefan was left with no choice but to sell his soul to the devil and hope that Lexi, no matter how pissed off she was with him, would one day track him down and get him back on the wagon.

" _Wait_!" Stefan abruptly called out, a hitch in his voice.

He grinned from ear to ear, looking more like the cat that ate the canary and he clapped his hands together, "Now that's more like it. _However_ , I do have _one more_ stipulation." Stefan maintained his silence, dread slowly coursing through him as he stared at the predator before him, waiting and worrying. "I want Anastasia Gilbert to accompany us."

Forest-green eyes visibly dimmed and the young vampire's face fell.

A vicious scoff emanated from Anastasia's lips, apoplectic with tempestuous rage. "I am _no_ bargaining chip! Thank your lucky stars I'm dead because I'd have no problem watching Damon die a painful death as he slowly succumbs to werewolf venom while I happily munch on popcorn, you fleshy sacks of _dickwads_!" she hissed, fingers tightly clenched to form a bone-white fist as she manically shook it overhead. And to Anastasia's growing horror, Katherine shared her exact sentiment as she too, released a mirthless scoff. "That wench would rather watch him die a thousand deaths than save his life. She hates Damon Salvatore with a passion," she lazily proclaimed, paying no mind to Stefan as he violently flinched.

Klaus' lips curled into a deceptive smile, his countenance equanimous as he locked eyes with Stefan, awaiting his response. But to his surprise, the anticipated compliance never came. Stefan's eyes fluttered to a close and his visage contorted with a range of emotions, sorrow, grief and despair battling for dominance; finally, he spoke in a whisper, "That won't be possible." The blatant disobedience had the Hybrid's smile turn sinister and he moved to pour the rest of his blood down the drain, only for Stefan to yell, " _She's dead_! Anastasia's dead!"

A sharp inhalation of breath escaped Katherine, her eyes wide and disbelieving though a flicker of joy danced in her dark orbs. Simultaneously, the vial of blood shattered between Klaus' vice grip, his expression unreadable as he barked, "You're _lying_! Truly, the lengths you'd go to-"

"It's true!" Stefan cut him off, genuine grief evident on his face. "Her funeral took place yesterday morning. She's gone," he choked out. The worst part about Anastasia's death, was the regret he carried around with him in regards to his ill-treatment of her; he abandoned his friend and treated her like a stranger, like they were enemies on opposite sides of a chessboard. And despite the letter she left him, claiming that she forgave him and that in the end, he never shared the fact that she could read minds which proved himself her friend in his own twisted way, Stefan _couldn't_ , _wouldn't!_ forgive himself.

"How?!" Klaus demanded, eyes flickering between its natural shade and that of his wolf's. Swallowing the lump lodged in his throat, Stefan kept his explanation vague, knowing that Damon and Elena's involvement couldn't be divulged, "She found out her father was dying, so Ana, she-she had Bonnie bind her life-force to his."

The Hybrid nodded in comprehension – everything came with a price when dealing with the Spirits, "A life for a life." He looked like he had been carved out of stone as his gaze bore a hole into the wall, contemplating the revelation. Everything made sense now; why Elijah had been mysteriously absent the morning Stefan claimed her funeral took place, and this afternoon right before he transformed back to his Original-self. _Why_ his wolf was in agony, brutally ripping through any mortal that lay in his path; the sharp, piercing pain in his heart that mystified Klaus and crippled him. The _utter guilt_ Elijah continuously aimed at him when he thought he wasn't looking. Klaus shouldn't be surprised; in the short time he had gotten to know the enigmatic blonde, he knew without a flicker of doubt that she would sacrifice the world for her loved ones, so it didn't come as much of a surprise that Anastasia would freely offer her life for that of her father's. No, what _did_ surprise Klaus, however, was the agony that consumed him and the tears that prickled in his eyes… the fact that her death was affecting him!

"Good riddance," Katherine snarked, a triumphant gleam in her dark orbs that rankled Klaus and had Stefan glower at her with _pure_ hatred.

Furious on her descendant's behalf – the young one's eyes _literally_ spitting fire at the Petrova vampire – Ástriðr allowed a nefarious smirk to pull at her lips as she materialized before Katherine and Katherine alone, the shock and then fear on her face a _beautiful_ sight to behold and a memory she would _definitely_ be sharing with her siblings. "No, no! _You're_ , you're supposed to be _dead_!" Katherine's voice wobbled dangerously as she backed away from the approaching blonde until her back slammed against the wall.

Lifting an eyebrow, Klaus' mixed feelings regarding Anastasia's death was replaced with amusement, "All this stress, running from me for over five centuries must have lost poor Katerina her marbles." Stefan however, his eyes widened in awe and… _hope_ as he murmured, " _Ana_?" looking around wildly for any sign of her.

Ástriðr resembled an avenging angel as she shot a hand forward, hissed, " _Respect the dead_ ," and conjured vicious flames to shoot out from the ground, engulfing Katherine's entire form and setting her ablaze, her tormented screams piercing Klaus and Stefan's eardrums and resonating ominously throughout the apartment. Once her skin started to melt off, Ástriðr released her, extinguishing the flames by dropping her hand. "Death would be a kindness to you, Katerina Petrova. I'll be watching you," and with a sinister wink, Ástriðr blinked out of sight, becoming invisible once more. For her part, Anastasia felt giddy at the fact that there _was a possibility_ to torment Katherine in death, but before she could get an answer from her ancestor, Ástriðr stiffened perceptibly, her expression one of horror and pity.

Grabbing Anastasia, their surroundings changed once more, finding themselves in the old witch house. Just as Anastasia had been about to angrily confront Ástriðr, her gaze fell onto the dead body lying on the floor, a bullet wound embedded in his chest and she collapsed onto the ground before him, eyes wide and uncomprehending, " _Jeremy_?! No! NO, JEREMY! _NO_!" Anastasia was blind to her surroundings, she didn't spare a glance at Bonnie and Alaric, not even Ástriðr, or her brothers, both of whom recently appeared in their midst; sapphire orbs, wet with tears, were focused only on the dead body of her baby brother's and she venomously hissed, " _What happened_?"

The youngest son of King Alrekra and Queen Sigríðr, Njål, the Patron of Champions, duteously offered a response, an underlying sorrow in his modulated tone, "The mortal Sheriff attempted to dispatch the hallucinating Salvatore, who proceeded to utilize his enhanced speed to escape the wooden bullet. Your brother happened to be standing a few feet behind him, allowing the wooden bullet to find a new target."

 _Damon. Damon. Fucking. Salvatore! It all came down to everything being HIS fault!_

A miasma of rage and grief rose from her weeping form, unable to and unwilling to restrain herself from unleashing her wrath for even a second longer, accumulating into a paroxysm of deadly power and, _Anastasia_ _screamed_. It was the kind of scream that had blood run cold, a scream that pierced the brain and ignited something primeval; an eldritch scream that gave off waves of melancholia and spoke volumes of heartache, to the extent it echoed through the dilapidated house, prompting the spirits of a hundred witches to recoil in agony, one by one, their soul obliterating as a result of Anastasia's sheer power and screaming in turn out of pain and fear.

She continued to scream, even as Bonnie breathlessly announced " _the presence has returned_ " and when the building's foundation began to shake, debris raining over those in the mortal plane. Anastasia didn't stop, not even when blood started to stream from Bonnie's ears, nose and eyes as she _felt_ the Spirits' fear, anguish and a few of their deaths, Anastasia's power _literally_ suffocating her previous friend.

A gentle hand on her shoulder cut off her screams and tearful sapphires, haunted and hollow, bore into the identical ones that belonged to Heilagr, her Utopian Uncle who had a say in all matters affiliated to Death, its Judge and the sole being in charge of scheduling past, present and future Reaping. "His time has yet to come, víst barn. Njål has seen to it, he has deemed your brother worthy." ( ** _víst barn – prophecy child_** **)**

Turning to Njål, his disposition unusually solemn as he, the youngest son, resembled Ástriðr and Sága in terms of mischief and playful behavior, Anastasia roughly dragged her hand across her face, wiping her tears, "What do you mean?"

A ghost of a smirk, light and playful, could be seen on Njål's roguish face, "It means, oh great niece of mine, that Jeremy has the heart of a Champion, a Righteous _Warrior_ …and I, as his Patron, have no use of him dead. Jeremy's road does not end here and Heilagr happens to be in agreement with me, so…" He cut himself off and crouched over Jeremy, sapphire orbs closed and forefinger and middle finger pressed against his temple. Next, Heilagr joined his younger brother's side, parted his lips and _literally_ breathed life into him.

A sharp gasp ensued as Jeremy's eyes snapped open and his heart proceeded to beat with restored life and for a brief moment, his soft chocolate orbs marginally widened as they landed on Anastasia, starting right _at her_ instead of _through her_.

* * *

He had to see for himself, _needed_ to know if he had been duped, if he'd been made a fool.

Standing by the outskirts of Mystic Falls Cemetery, the poignant cries of a father mingling – _lingering_ – in the night, the Hybrid could only stare at the gravestone, the enigmatic blonde's name emblazoned on it, revealing Stefan's honesty. Blue-green orbs travelled to the man knelt before her grave, crying out for his lost daughter and for a moment, one filled with irrationality and grief, Klaus yearned to kill him as he was responsible for Anastasia's death. But then, he exhaled and sense returned to him; killing John Gilbert would be a grievous sin… Anastasia sacrificed her life for _his_ , believed his life more worthy than _hers_ , loved him unconditionally and irrevocably enough to trade her life for his without hesitation. No, Klaus couldn't kill him; no harm would ever come to John Gilbert's, not by his hand or anyone else's, otherwise, _her_ death would've been a waste; besides, John was included in her list of loved ones, and even in death, Klaus was _still_ bound to their contract – _the cheeky ingenious girl_.

She had crouched beside her father and placed a lingering kiss on his forehead – not that he could feel her presence _or_ her touch – when Klaus appeared behind him, a kind of agonizing sorrow coloring his features. Without Stefan and Katherine around, the Hybrid wore his heart on his sleeves and Anastasia was left confused, her head cocked as she squinted at his direction, thinking hard over _why_ he cared so much about her, of _why_ her death made an impact on him.

Scoffing, realization hit her, "He probably wanted to have my powers in his disposal for his plans for world domination."

"Hmm, _perhaps_ ," Ástriðr materialized before her, smiling brightly at her. "It is time, young one."

Looking away, Anastasia blinked away the beginning formation of tears. She let out a wet chuckle and said, "Right. So…where'm I staying? Utopia? The Bright World? Dark World for my past sins? Which one is it?"

Head cocked in a disturbing and _very_ inhuman-like manner, Ástriðr's nose twitched, brows crisscrossing in confusion, "While my family and I would _love_ to have you dwell in our abode, I am afraid tis none of the above." In her haste to gauge her ancestor's sincerity, Anastasia turned around so fast, everything began to spin. "Do you know what your name, _Anastasia_ , stands for?" she randomly inquired.

The non sequitur rendered her speechless, prompting her to shrug in reply.

"It means ' _Resurrection_ '," Ástriðr shortly elucidated, her soft gaze brushing against John's devastating expression until they became deep pools of sadness. "Tis no coincidence you were christened Anastasia, young one. An apt name, your death and subsequent resurrection supports the foretelling of a descendant of mine that shall one day become my incarnation in the mortal plane. You died an honorable death, selflessly sacrificing your life for that of your father's, a testament to your fate and I am at ease knowing you shan't abuse your power."

Opening her mouth, Anastasia closed it, shocked, before she opened it again, "Are you saying, you're saying I, I get to _live_?"

"You do," Ástriðr beamed, affectionately cupping her descendant's face in her palms. "But before you awaken in the mortal plane, I must impart you with knowledge of dire importance. So listen well, young one. You won't simply be _resurrected_ but _reborn_. Upon your awakening, your powers will not work at random anymore and you shall no longer be considered _completely_ human. I am Utopia's Elemental Mage. On Earth, in a land populated by Earthlings, your title shall be 'Original Mage', the elements _bending_ to _your_ will. You shall have indomitable power over nature more than Mother Nature Herself and because of that, you will gain more enemies amongst her Servants than allies. Also, you must know this…if your soulmate happens to be mortal, then when you die, your powers shall flow into your daughter or granddaughter and so on. _However_ , if your soulmate is _immortal_ , then once you reach his age in human years, you will officially stop aging and become _truly_ immortal. But that's a subject for another day."

Shaking her head in awe, Anastasia blurted out question after question, "So, I won't struggle with my abilities anymore? And what about you guys, will I ever see you again?"

Emitting a cheerful laugh, Ástriðr playfully patted her descendant's cheek, "No, you won't struggle anymore. You were _born_ to be a Mage, young one, the power, the _knowledge_ is inherent. Your death unlocked the full capacity of your abilities. And yes, _you_ will see my family and I; my siblings and parents have grown extremely attached to you, as have I."

Sheepishly, Anastasia smiled, "One last question…You know who my soulmate is?"

Ástriðr's expression turned impish, "Of course I do. Haven't you realized by now that I know everything?"

"And you aren't going to tell me."

"Of course not," she cheekily retorted, eyes twinkling with amusement. "You'll know when you're ready."

Groaning, Anastasia rolled her eyes in a mixture of irritation and exasperation, "Boy am I getting sick and tired of everyone telling me that!" But she was only met with mischievous laughter as Ástriðr vanished from her sight. "Insufferable, know-it-all ancestors," she huffed, her tone fond. Sparing her mourning father a soft glance, Anastasia closed her eyes and willed herself to appear to the one person that had the ability to communicate with her, thanks to Njål and Heilagr.

Materializing in the Gilbert kitchen, her eyes narrowed into slits at the sight of Vicki and _Anna_. "Begone, bitches!" she sneered, glaring them into submission. Jeremy let out a sharp intake of breath, his expression despondent, yet his tone achingly hopeful, " _Ana_?"

"In the flesh!" she chirped before frowning. "Well… kinda. Oh, you know what I mean," she waved a dismissive hand in the air, though her bright, mega-watt smile – the one that was purely Anastasia, one that _everyone_ ached to see again – never dropping from her face as she approached her baby brother, her eyes welling with happy tears.

"I-I thought I was going mad. In the, in the old witch house, _I saw you_ , didn't I?" he inquired in desperation. She nodded in affirmative, a tear cascading down her golden complexion. Jeremy then shook his head at the unbelievable situation he had landed himself in. "I, I see dead people!" he breathed out in equal amount of wonder and disbelief.

Anastasia – true to her habit of instilling a note of levity in serious situations – snorted, eyes forming crescent shapes of mirth, "Easy there, Cole Sear." Giggling, she jumped and in one swift move, perched herself on the island, "So, Jer…Seeing the ghosts of girlfriends' past. How long d'you think you're gonna be able to keep _that_ one a secret."

Unfortunately for the blonde, Jeremy couldn't treat the current situation with humor. "Ana, I'm so _sorry_. You died. You're _dead_ and I never got to apologize or… I was wrong. We all were. I should have put my trust in you, not, not Stefan and Damon," he blubbered, his youthful face streaked with old and new tears. Head shaking rapidly and tears of her own spilling down her face, Anastasia jumped back to her feet and took a few steps closer, "Jer, hey, hey, Jeremy. C'mon, Jer-Bear. You're my baby brother, I love you and I forgive you. Now, wipe your tears and get dressed, I need you to call the troops and get my body exhumed."

" _What_?"

It took a bit of convincing and once Jeremy realized Anastasia wasn't insane – only _after_ she swore him to secrecy before giving him a Cliffs-Notes version of her nature, Utopia and Ástriðr – he called Lexi, Lee and Caroline, their vampire strength and speed a great advantage, and met them at the Cemetery, where John still mourned. And again, it took _much longer_ to convince them that _Jeremy_ hadn't descended into insanity due to his grief – Anastasia whispering to him a few private tales of the three vampires and John to get them to believe that _yes_ , Jeremy _was_ seeing dead people and _no_ , he wasn't pulling their legs.

Ten minutes later, the coffin was lifted from its grave and subsequently opened, unveiling Anastasia's cold corpse. Slowly, Jeremy's gaze tailing her intently as only he had the ability to see her, Anastasia aligned herself with her corpse in a vertical position and laid back, her soul returning to its rightful place. A few minutes ticked by, and just when John, Jeremy, Caroline, Lexi and Lee were beginning to lose hope, Anastasia's eyes snapped open and she exhaled her first breath of her rebirth.

 **A/N:** **OMG! SEASON TWO IS FINALLY OVER AND DONE WITH!**

 **Thirty-two exhausting pages but I did it! XD**

 **(1) This chapter is _the_ most important chapter of all. It's been planned since I first started this story, finally explaining Anastasia's mystifying abilities and her origins. But trust me, there's more secrets and more things that will come to light, but that's for later! ;) (2) I don't know if you noticed, but there's a lot of hints scattered throughout this chapter… I wonder if anybody noticed. (3) Katherine? What happened to her? Unlike Canon, she's been drained of the vervain in her system. Muahaha! (4) To those who thought Anastasia would come back because of the Elixir, honestly Kudos for thinking that, but it's never been the plan. (5) I am so psyched for Season Three; the introduction of the rest of the Originals and more face-time with KLAUS! (6) ****There aren't any scenes with Caroline and Elijah in Canon, so I really enjoyed writing their interaction down. What did you think? XD** **(7)** **With Lexi alive, do you think the Stefan story will occur differently? With John and Jenna around, will Elena be on a tighter leash? With Mason there, do you think he'll be able to control Tyler's future grudge against Klaus? With Anastasia in the story, will the Original Family be an enemy to Mystic Falls? So many possibilities!**

 **Anyway, this chapter took a lot out of me, so I'm really hoping for positive feedback AND as promised, below you'll see an Index to Utopia since some of my readers were confused about them:**

 **Realm:** **Utopia.**

 **Nationality:** **Utopians.**

 **King:** **Alrekra (meaning, all-powerful; ruler of all) & his wife, the ****Queen:** **Sigríðr (meaning, beautiful victory).**

 **Daughters:** **1** **st** **& Eldest Daughter: Atarah (meaning, crown or wreath); 2** **nd** **Daughter: Bina (meaning, intelligence; wisdom); 3** **rd** **Daughter – Sága (meaning, the seeing one); 4** **th** **Daughter: Diynah (meaning, judgment); 5** **th** **Daughter: Mæja (meaning; nursing mother); 6** **th** **Daughter: Urðr (meaning, fate; that which happened); 7th and Youngest Daughter: Ástriðr (meaning, divine beauty).**

 **Sons:** **1** **st** **& Eldest Son: Baldr (meaning, Lord; Prince); 2** **nd** **Son & twin of 2** **nd** **Daughter: Fróðr (meaning, wise); 3** **rd** **Son – Heilagr (meaning, holy; dedicated to the gods); 4** **th** **Son: Vermundr (meaning, protector of man); 5** **th** **Son & twin of 4** **th** **Son: Viðarr (meaning, forest warrior); 6** **th** **Son: Fenrisúlfr (meaning, wolf of hell); 7** **th** **and Youngest Son: Njål (meaning, champion).**

 **Eldest to youngest:** **(1) Baldr. (2) Atarah. (3,4) Fróðr and his twin Bina. (5) Sága. (6) Diynah. (7) Heilagr. (8,9) Vermundr and his twin Viðarr. (10) Mæja. (11) Fenrisúlfr. (12) Urðr. (13) Njål. (14) Ástriðr.**

 **Power/Jurisdiction:** **(1) Baldr: Strategy/Warrior. (2) Atarah: Agriculture/Patron of Survivors. (3) Fróðr: Wisdom. (4) Bina: Knowledge. (5) Sága: Seer/Dreams. (6) Diynah: Judgment/Patron of Judges. (7) Heilagr: Death. (8) Vermundr: Creator of Dimension, The Bright World. (9) Viðarr: Creator of Dimension, The Dark World. (10) Mæja: Healing/Medicine/Birth. (11) Fenrisúlfr: The Supernatural. (12) Urðr: Fate. (13) Njål: Trickster/Patron of Champions. (14) Ástriðr: Elemental Mage.**

 **R &R.**


End file.
